La segunda guerra: El retorno del Señor Oscuro
by Doritas
Summary: Primer fic de Doritas [Trinity, Tridjia e Ibi]. Si queréis leer una historia de aventuras, con una pizca de humor y algún que otro rollito hormonal entre adolescentes... ¿A qué esperáis? HG, HrR
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a todos a ... tatachán... redoble de tambores... "La segunda guerra: El retorno del señor oscuro"... No, ahora en serio... hace tiempo que estamos trabajando en este fic, mucho tiempo la verdad, y esperamos q disfrutéis leyéndolo, tanto o más como nosotras escribiéndolo.**

**N/A: basado en el sexto libro; a ver en cuántas cosas acertamos...**

**1**

**Suplicio en Privet Drive**

"Dos personas se batían en duelo alrededor de un arco de piedra. Un haz de luz roja salía de una de las varitas para dar de lleno en el pecho del contrincante. Sirius Black, que hasta el momento había estado riendo, abrió exageradamente los ojos, sorprendido, mientras su cuerpo caía a través del velo que colgaba del arco.

La escena cambió. Cinco figuras doradas se interponían entre Bellatrix Lestrange y él. Los diferentes hechizos golpeaban las estatuas, haciendo que saltaran pedazos de dorado metal.

-¡Sal, pequeño Harry, sal! –gritaba una mujer de párpados caídos-. ¿Para qué me buscabas, si no¡Creía que habías venido para vengar a mi querido primo!

-¡Así es! –contestó Harry con un grito atronador.

-¡Aaaah¿Lo querías mucho, pequeño Potter? –la rabia y el odio corrían por la sangre de aquel muchacho de quince años.

-_¡Crucio!_ –bramó Harry en dirección a aquella mujer.

-Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable¿verdad, chico? –gritó Bellatrix-. ¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello. La rabia sin más no me hará mucho daño. Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace¿de acuerdo? Voy a darte una lección...

La escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora una figura oscura se enfrentaba a Albus Dumbledore. De inmediato, sintió un dolor terrible, un dolor causado por el fuego del mismísimo infierno, y comprendió que Lord Voldemort lo había poseído.

Caía. Caía en un abismo negro y profundo...".

Harry Potter se incorporó sudoroso en la cama de su habitación en Privet Drive. Apartó las sabanas de golpe para así poder sentarse en el borde de la cama y ahuyentar de su mente el dolor que le producía revivir aquellas imágenes. Harry sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de una pesadilla común y corriente, sino del recuerdo de su último encuentro con su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos con la intención de borrar ese horrible sueño, aunque se tratara de algo imposible, pues la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, noche tras noche, desde hacía semanas.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se recostó en la cama, aun sabiendo que le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. De modo que esa fue otra noche de insomnio, rumiando su rabia hacia Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de Sirius, su padrino, cuando al fin su inocencia podía haber quedado demostrada. Voldemort le había arrebatado a sus padres en el pasado y más recientemente su más fiel seguidora había acabado con lo más parecido que había tenido a un padre.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, perdió la noción del tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Unos leves picotazos en la ventana le devolvieron a la realidad. _Hedwig_ ululó débilmente en señal de compañerismo a la recién llegada lechuza. Harry, intrigado, abrió la ventana y reconoció de inmediato el emblema de Hogwarts en el sobre que le entregaba la lechuza. Se preguntó qué sería cuando, de repente, recordó los TIMOS, que había olvidado completamente debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

Se apresuró a abrirla esperando lo que serían unas notas desastrosas. Al momento quedó sorprendido, puesto que no eran tan malas. Leyó el encabezamiento:

_Resultados del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria_

_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_Nos complace informarle de que los resultados de sus TIMOS son ya oficiales. Aquí tiene la lista de los TIMOS obtenidos:_

_Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario_

_Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas_

_Astronomía: Aceptable_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectativas_

_Herbología: Aceptable_

_Pociones: Supera las expectativas_

_Adivinación: Insuficiente_

_Historia de la magia: Insuficiente_

_También le informamos de que le remitiremos la lista del material necesario para cursar sexto grado en agosto._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Harry sonrió para sus adentros al leer que había conseguido un Extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que ya esperaba, al igual que los insuficientes en Adivinación e Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, le sorprendió el Supera las expectativas en Pociones. Lo único que conseguía en esa asignatura eran ceros, cuya razón se debía a la manía que le profesaba Snape, su antipático profesor de Pociones.

¿Qué habría obtenido Ron en sus TIMOS? Se imagino la reacción de Hermione al ver todos sus Extraordinarios, y como se escandalizaría al saber que Harry había sacado dos Insuficientes. Sintió añoranza al pensar en sus amigos, preguntándose si los vería pronto.

Bajó a desayunar y entró en la cocina, evitando las miradas de odio de los Dursley. Durante las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde su vuelta a Little Whinging, parecía que el odio que sentían sus tíos hacia él había aumentado considerablemente. Podía ser por el hecho de que los dementores habían atacado a Dudley el verano pasado, o porque Harry había huido de casa una noche en la que ellos asistían a un inexistente concurso de jardines.

-¿Qué quería esa lechuza? –preguntó con brusquedad tío Vernon. Odiaba que rondasen lechuzas alrededor de su casa-. La he visto por la ventana. Responde.

-Si tanto te interesa, te diré que ha venido ha entregarme los TIMOS- respondió Harry sin entusiasmo.

-¿Los TIMOS? –tío Vernon contrajo el ceño en una mueca de incomprensión.

-Un título mágico de estudios; las notas de cada asignatura.

Tío Vernon no le preguntó por los resultados, algo que Harry ya suponía. Desayunó rápidamente y tras terminar las tareas que le ordenó su tía, como plantar unas enormes rosas blancas en flor o limpiar la despensa, salió a la calle en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto en Privet Drive desde que Harry había abandonado la casa de los Dursley el verano pasado. Tal vez, la indiferencia con la que sus tíos lo trataban hubiese aumentado, y la razón quizá se hallase en las advertencias de _Ojoloco_ Moody antes de abandonar la estación de trenes. Harry se alegró de no tener que lidiar a menudo con su tío, y de vez en cuando disfrutaba de los problemas que acosaban a su primo Dudley. Al parecer, tía Petunia había desistido en su empeño porque su querido hijo bajara de peso, y tío Vernon se sentía muy orgulloso de Dudley, que había obtenido varios títulos de boxeo durante el transcurso del año escolar. Lo que realmente no había cambiado, ni lo haría nunca, era el comportamiento de los tíos de Harry respecto a su único hijo. Dudley continuaba fumando a escondidas en las esquinas cuando anochecía, acompañado por su inseparable pandilla, con quien además, también se entretenía destrozando los parques del barrio de al lado. Harry sabía que a pesar de los pesares, su primo no era tan estúpido: aún no había cometido la imprudencia de delinquir en los alrededores de su propia casa. Sin embargo, aunque así lo hiciera, Harry dudaba que su tía no creyera en otra cosa que en la palabra de su "Peoncita".

Pocos días después de la llegada de Harry a Privet Drive, una vecina había asegurado ver a Dudley arrojando piedras al coche de un convecino, junto con otros chicos, cuyas familias ya estaban sobre aviso. Pero intentar abrirle los ojos a tío Vernon y tía Petunia era poco menos que imposible. Tía Petunia, obstinada, defendía a su hijo, argumentando que aquella tarde había ido a casa de su amigo Piers a tomar el té, algo totalmente incierto por otro lado. Así que todo había sido en vano: Dudley continuaba abusando de los niños más pequeños y los columpios de los parques de Little Whinging habían quedado inservibles.

Por suerte, Harry había permanecido a un lado de todos aquellos problemas y Dudley no se atrevía a molestarlo, ya que sabía que podía sufrir las consecuencias. Además, tenía ordenes estrictas por parte de tío Vernon de ignorar por completo a Harry.

Cuando regresó de noche a su habitación, encontró allí a _Pigwidgeon_, la diminuta lechuza de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

Harry tardo unos minutos en atraparla, ya que _Pig_ gorjeaba con orgullo revoloteando por la habitación. Cuando logró aprisionar a la lechuza entre sus manos, se apresuro a abrir la carta:

_Harry:_

_Espero que tus vacaciones no estén resultando una tortura. Por cierto¡adivina quien está pasando unos días en mi casa¡LUNA LOVEGOOD! Increíble¿verdad? Resulta que Luna vive cerca de aquí, y ahora que Ginny y ella son tan amigas, está pasando unos días en mi casa, porque su padre ha ido a Suecia de expedición en busca de algún snorkack de cuernos arrugados. A propósito¿has recibido los TIMOS? Yo he conseguido seis, incluido el Extraordinario en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (tuvimos un gran profesor, y no me refiero a la bruja de Umbridge). ¿Sabes algo acerca de Hermione? No he tenido noticias suyas desde hace tiempo. Espero que puedas venir pronto a la Madriguera, hablaremos con Dumbledore._

_Recuerdos de toda la familia,_

_Ron_

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al saber que Luna estaba en casa de Ron. Se aproximó al escritorio en busca de pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Miró distraídamente por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que le contestaría a Ron.

_Ron:_

_¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a la Madriguera y perder de vista a estos muggles! Yo tampoco he tenido noticias recientes de Hermione. Ya hablaremos sobre los TIMOS; yo he sacado siete._

_Tengo unas ganas tremendas de volver a Hogwarts._

_Escríbeme en cuanto sepas algo de Hermione._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Harry_

Harry enrolló el pergamino y ató la carta a la patita de _Pig_. La lechuza salió volando por la ventana, se tambaleó un poco en el aire y se perdió en el horizonte. Sin fuerzas suficientes para comenzar con la tarea de Transformaciones que aún no había hecho, Harry se acostó, con el presentimiento de que pronto dejaría aquella horrible casa.

Al día siguiente, el ajetreo de la casa hizo despertar a Harry. Cuando bajó a desayunar, los Dursley, como de costumbre, estaban frente al televisor, viendo las noticias. A Harry la escena le recordó a aquella ocasión en la que la noticia de la huida de Sirius había aparecido en televisión. Se sentó junto a ellos y tras servirse el desayuno, prestó atención a un extraño suceso que en esos momentos estaba siendo retransmitido por un reportero:

-"...raros incidentes han sido detectados cerca de Liverpool. Tres personas han sido halladas con síntomas extraños; los afectados se encuentran en estado de _shock_ y su temperatura corporal ha descendido notablemente. Se cree que podemos estar ante una enfermedad desconocida..."

-¡Oh, no! –susurró Harry-. Dementores.

-¿¡Dementores!? –preguntó sorprendida tía Petunia-. ¿Dices que a esa gente la han atacado los dementores?

Dudley ahogó un gemido. Harry escrutó la mirada de su primo, como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de que realmente los dementores habían atacado a Dudley el verano pasado.

-¿Qué viste? –quiso saber Harry. Los dementores hacían revivir los peores recuerdos de su víctima y Harry se preguntaba cuales podían ser los de Dudley, que había llevado una vida entre algodones.

-Qué vi... ¿cuándo? –preguntó su primo, confundido.

-¿Qué viste cuando te atacaron los dementores?

-¡Chico, no...! –comenzó tío Vernon.

-Pues... yo... sentí mucho frío... –balbuceó Dudley-, y recordé…yo…recordé cuando…

-¿Sí? –le instó Harry.

-Aquella vez en la que... en la que… ¡A ti qué te importa!–acabó Dudley con un deje de histerismo en la voz.

Harry miró muy serio a su primo. ¿Tal vez estaría recordando algún encuentro con magos? Les tenía tanto miedo infundado que hasta el apacible señor Weasley le parecía peligroso. La idea de que Arthur Weasley, que adoraba todo lo relacionado con muggles, pudiera hacer daño a un muchacho que le inspiraba lástima era tan absurda que a Harry se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, muchacho? –bramó tío Vernon con rabia.

Harry no sabía si responder o no, por miedo a perder su vida en el intento, pero las miradas acusadoras de sus tíos disiparon todas sus dudas.

-Bueno, es que... –contestó finalmente. Y sin saber qué más decir se encogió de hombros mientras la sonrisa sarcástica que dibujaban sus labios se acentuaba levemente.

Tío Vernon no pudo aguantar más, la vena de la sien ya empezaba a hinchársele.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a...¿¡Es que acaso crees que tú tienes un recuerdo peor¡Más vale que...!

-Claro que no –siseó Harry en voz muy baja interrumpiendo a su tío y sin importarle si éste le oía o no-. Mi vida aquí, con vosotros, ha sido un camino de rosas… ¿Cómo iba a tener un recuerdo peor que "Peoncita"?

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un incomodo silencio. Su tío le miraba mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba peligrosamente y Dudley parecía querer protestar, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Harry salió del comedor como una exhalación y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y dio una patada a la papelera, completamente furioso, con lo que se volcó. Estaba más que harto de los Dursley, no los soportaba. Aquella noche le costó terriblemente conciliar el sueño a causa de la rabia contenida.

Sin embargo, aunque Harry estaba dispuesto a olvidar el incidente relacionado con los dementores, no fue posible, ya que un par de días más tarde de aquella terrible discusión, el nombre de los guardias de Azkaban volvió a surgir en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Una mañana soleada, cuando Harry se encontraba desayunando en la cocina junto a la familia Dursley, una lechuza parda entró volando por la ventana abierta, dejó caer un paquete estrecho sobre la mesa junto a las tostadas y sin siquiera parar el vuelo, abandonó la estancia por donde había entrado.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –dijo tío Vernon, furioso, observando el paquete con ojos entrecerrados y la taza de café sin terminar en la mano-. ¿Acaso no te he dicho cientos de veces que no quiero ver a estos bicharracos volando por casa, chico¡Y ahora incluso arrojan tu correspondencia en mitad del desayuno...!

Mientras tío Vernon continuaba despotricando en contra del correo vía lechuza, Harry cogió el paquete que reposaba sobre la mesa y trató de averiguar quién era el destinatario, y la sorpresa de recibir correo en mitad del desayuno y frente a los Dursley (las lechuzas se dirigían directamente hacia su dormitorio, ya que sus amigos conocían demasiado bien la aprensión de los Dursley hacia el mundo mágico) aumentó considerablemente cuando supo que era el Ministerio de Magia quien le enviaba aquel paquete. Por si aquello fuera poco, el envío no iba dirigido en exclusiva a Harry, sino a toda la familia Dursley, de modo que las letras escritas con tinta verde esmeralda sobre el pergamino amarillento que cubría el paquete decían así:

_Señores Dursley y H. Potter_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

-¡Papá, papá! –exclamó Dudley, que sin que Harry lo hubiera notado había estado observando el paquete con curiosidad-. ¡El paquete no está dirigido sólo a Harry...!

Antes de que su primo hubiese podido continuar y sin que Harry pudiese evitarlo, tío Vernon prácticamente arrancó el paquete de las manos de su sobrino y lo observó con curiosidad. Por último, dirigió a Harry una penetrante mirada.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó tío Vernon sosteniendo en alto el misterioso paquete.

Harry no hizo otra cosa que encogerse de hombros. Tras observar con recelo el envío, tío Vernon se decidió a abrir el dichoso paquete.

-¿_Guía de Defensa Personal y del Hogar Elemental_? –leyó en voz alta, sin comprender.

Una vez se deshizo del envoltorio, tío Vernon sostuvo entre sus manos lo que parecía un libro muy fino y más pequeño de lo habitual, cuyas cubiertas de pergamino delataban su origen mágico. Hojeó el libro con una expresión confusa, y Harry supo que fuera lo que lo fuese, su tío sería incapaz de comprenderlo, ya que en esos momentos él mismo había entendido al fin de qué se trataba: pocos días antes de finalizar el curso escolar, había sido publicado en _El Profeta_ un extenso artículo sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort, en el que además de informar al pueblo mágico sobre el retorno de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se mencionaba la inmediata publicación de unas guías para el hogar, que constituirían de gran ayuda para el mago de a pie frente a situaciones peliagudas o emergencias.

-¿Se puede saber qué...? –pero antes de que tío Vernon pudiese formular de nuevo la pregunta, Harry le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo hojeó rápidamente para confirmar que realmente estaba en lo cierto.

-Es una guía de defensa para... gente como yo –explicó Harry, que sabía perfectamente que su tío no toleraría la palabra "mago".

-¿Y por qué demonios el maldito paquete está dirigido también a nosotros? –espetó tío Vernon.

-No lo sé... supongo que como el Ministerio está al corriente de que vivo aquí, ahora que Voldemort ha regresado, ha creído conveniente que incluso vosotros, que no pertenecéis a nuestro mundo aunque lo conocéis, debéis estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto...

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente "cualquier imprevisto"? –preguntó tío Vernon confundido.

-Bueno... ya os expliqué el verano pasado que Voldemort, el culpable del asesinato de mis padres, había regresado después de que intentará matarme hace quince años y no lo lograra... –Harry no creyó que los Dursley necesitaran conocer más detalles acerca de la desaparición de Voldemort tiempo atrás, pues el profesor Dumbledore se había ocupado de que sus tíos conocieran la historia de lo sucedido mediante la carta que encontraron junto a Harry, cuando éste llegó a Privet Drive siendo un bebé.

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –preguntó tío Vernon.

Harry se disponía a contestar cuando su tío lo interrumpió:

-Un momento... un momento... No intentará venir aquí a por ti¿verdad? –no fue capaz de disimular su temor.

-Eso no es posible –susurró tía Petunia, que hasta entonces no había tomado parte en la conversación-. Aquel hombre... aquel anciano que te trajo aquí cuando ellos murieron... dijo que nadie podría hacerte daño mientras permanecieras aquí... en aquella carta explicaba que Él no podría jamás acercarse a nuestra casa... hablaba sobre el vínculo que se forjó cuando tu madre te protegió antes de su muerte, vínculo que aún continuaría existiendo aquí, en nuestra casa, puesto que, después de todo, ella había sido mi hermana...

Todos escuchaban expectantes a tía Petunia, que había hablado entre susurros. De nuevo, al igual que el verano anterior, Harry se sintió tremendamente extraño, pues los dos mundos en los que vivía habían vuelto a unirse, a pesar de que entre ellos no existía ninguna conexión, a pesar de que ambos tenían tan poco en común. Harry tuvo la impresión de que tía Petunia comprendía más de lo que él mismo creía, que de un modo u otro, entendía lo que había sucedido en la vida de su sobrino.

-Bien... –dijo finalmente tío Vernon, que había recuperado la compostura-. Así que... así que ese hombre, Voldquienquieraquesea, no puede acercarse a nuestra casa, pero... ¿entonces porque nos envían esto? –preguntó de nuevo, señalando el libro que sujetaba Harry entre sus manos-. Después de todo, nosotros no somos como tu gente...

-Ya te lo he dicho... –dijo Harry cansinamente-. Ahora que Voldemort ha regresado, la guerra entre el bien y el mal ya ha comenzado¿es qué no has oído las noticias? Tal vez las personas que fueron atacadas por dementores tampoco eran mag... tampoco eran de los míos –se corrigió Harry a tiempo-, pero eso a Voldemort no le ha importado. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Antes de su desaparición, no sólo asesinaba y torturaba a personas como yo y como Él, sino también a gente como tú, sin poderes mágicos.

Tío Vernon estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera se molestó en reprender a Harry por haber utilizado las palabras prohibidas bajo aquel techo.

-Él considera a la gente como vosotros, a los muggles, inferiores a los de mi misma especie. Por eso, torturar y asesinar muggles es para Él pura diversión; no le importaría que vuestra especie desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra; incluso piensa que los magos de orígenes muggles, como lo era mi madre, no tienen derecho a estudiar magia.

El silencio inundó la cocina. Nadie era capaz de articular una sola palabra.

-Así que este libro... –dijo tío Vernon tras unos minutos.

-Ese libro ha sido distribuido por el Ministerio de Magia a todos los hogares habitados por gente como yo, con la intención de que estén preparados para cualquier situación, como cuando el verano pasado Dudley y yo fuimos atacados por dos dementores. Supongo que contendrá algunos hechizos sencillos y eficaces, el modo de percibir la presencia de un dementor y como ahuyentarlo, además de algunos consejos útiles.

Tío Vernon continuó examinando la guía con aparente suspicacia y curiosidad, y Harry, sin la intención de alterar el humor de su tío, que aquella mañana había gritado menos de lo que se hubiese esperado, abandonó la cocina sin pedirle que le devolviera la guía. Pensó que, tal vez más tarde, se deslizaría hasta la cocina para recuperarla. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando no logró encontrarla por ningún lado.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con total normalidad, es decir, no hubo nuevos ataques de dementores y los Dursley pasaron olímpicamente de Harry.

Tras una nueva pelea con su tío, Harry subió enfurecido a su habitación, donde encontró nuevamente a _Pig_. No había recibido ninguna otra carta de Ron desde que éste le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera. Le quitó el pergamino a la lechuza. Aquella carta era mucho más corta que la anterior:

_Harry:_

_Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso para que vengas a la Madriguera. Mañana a las doce del mediodía vamos a buscarte. Prepara tu baúl. Te veo pronto,_

_Ron_

Harry se preguntó cómo irían a buscarle. Hacía dos años lo habían intentado mediante la Red Flu, sin darse cuenta de que la chimenea del salón estaba cegada. El resultado fue desastroso; el salón de los Dursley había quedado arruinado.

En la cena, Harry anunció que al día siguiente se marchaba a casa de un compañero del colegio, y aunque vio un brillo de ira en los ojos de su tío, debió pensar que valía la pena que destrozasen su casa para que Harry se fuera, por lo que no comentó nada.

Subió a la habitación, ilusionado con abandonar aquella casa. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse fue su baúl recogido y a _Hedwig_ en su jaula.

**Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. El próximo lo subiremos el jueves. Los primeros capítulos van a ir bastante rápido, así que no vais a tener que tiraros de los pelos porque no actualicemos seguido... xD Ahora sólo tenéis que darle a ese botoncito de ahí abajo, sí, al "Go", y dejar un review!!! Aunque sea para decir que nos dediquemosa otra cosa... xD**

**Trinity, Tridjia e Ibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weno, ya sabemos q ibamos a actualizar el jueves, pero la tecnología no se ha puesto de nuestra parte, porq el orde de trinity nos ha pegao un susto tremendo estropeándose (suspiro de alivio porq no se nos han borrado los caps ya corregidos, q si no nos qdamos sin historia...).**

**N/A: Pos eso, q aquí está el segundo cap, y el próximo lo subiremos el lunes o así (eso, claro, si no vuelve a haber ningún problemilla técnico...). **

**Disclaimer: Obvio, nada de esto es nuestro, si no estaría impreso en papel del weno y nosotras forradas...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al final del cap**

**2**

**En la Madriguera**

Harry no pudo dormir una vez se despertó a las seis de la mañana, estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado. Tras la pérdida de Sirius, se había visto obligado a regresar a Privet Drive y necesitaba ver a las únicas personas que lo querían de verdad, reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos. Se incorporó en la cama para vestirse y esperar a que los Dursley bajaran a desayunar.

Cuando el reloj del comedor dio diez campanadas, Harry ya estaba más que preparado para marcharse. Todo su equipaje estaba listo, _Hedwig_ estaba en su percha y lo único que hacía Harry era dar vueltas en círculos en su habitación.

En cuanto los primeros ruidos matutinos se escucharon desde la cocina, Harry bajó a desayunar. Llevaba tres semanas en Privet Drive y no veía la hora de alejarse de allí.

-Espero que esta vez la sala quede intacta –espetó tío Vernon.

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante, capaz de atravesar los ojos de su tío.

Tras el desayuno, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras de entrada, esperando la llegada de los Weasley y rezando por que no fuera demasiado accidentada.

No podía estarse quieto, de modo que se dirigió al porche del jardín trasero. Allí no se encontraría con las miradas de curiosidad de los vecinos que paseaban por la calle que daba al jardín delantero. Se recostó en un banco de madera mientras pensaba en Hermione. ¿Por qué no había recibido noticias suyas aún? La verdad era que comenzaba a inquietarse por su mejor amiga. Aunque si hubiera habido malas noticias al respecto, pensó, ya lo habrían puesto al corriente.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo oír un pequeño sonido, muy leve, frente a él: se trataba de una especie de zumbido. Al momento se abrió un pequeño vórtice a un metro de altura del césped del jardín trasero, del cual salieron disparados cuatro figuras con el cabello de un color rojo intenso. Se trataba, claro está, de Ron Weasley, acompañado por sus hermanos, los gemelos Fred y George, así como su padre, Arthur Weasley.

-¡Ay¡Ron, quítate de encima! –exclamó Fred. No habían sido capaces de controlar la caída, por lo que todos yacían en el suelo, uno encima de otro. En cuanto recuperaron la compostura, cuatro pares de ojos se detuvieron en Harry.

-¡Harry, me alegro de verte¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Ron, que había crecido al menos un palmo durante el verano, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo amistoso.

-Bien, ahora que me voy –contestó Harry, que era casi tan alto como su amigo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tanto Fred como George le dieron una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo. El señor Weasley, por el contrario, estrechó la mano de Harry.

-Encantado de volver a verte, Harry –lo saludó el padre de Ron. De pronto, Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de Percy. ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Tenía mucho interés en saber algo sobre la situación del tercer hermano Weasley, pero no quiso mencionar el tema delante del padre de Ron, era algo muy delicado. Percy, uno de los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo, no había tenido relación alguna con su familia por lealtad al Ministerio de Magia, ya que todos los Weasley discernían con el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, acerca del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Harry pensó en preguntarle sobre ello a Ron cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríais hasta aquí en traslador –comentó Harry.

-Bueno, era una de las opciones más seguras. Muchos magos del Ministerio expertos en trasladores vigilan los conductos de traslación, por lo que no hay peligro alguno –explicó el señor Weasley–. Será mejor que recojas tus cosas, Harry, el traslador estará a punto de un momento a otro.

Harry se apresuró a entrar en casa mientras oía cómo el señor Weasley advertía a Fred y George que no esperaba un comportamiento inadecuado con el primo de Harry, si éste aparecía.

-...no nos hace falta otro incidente como el de hace dos años con aquellos caramelos...

Tanto Fred como George se apresuraron en cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca de inocencia, aunque no diera resultado. Harry estaba seguro de que tramaban algo.

Harry subió velozmente las escaleras hacia su habitación seguido por Fred y George, y entre los tres bajaron el pesado baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_. Los tres chicos se encontraron cara a cara con tío Vernon en el recibidor.

-Bueno, ya me voy, han venido a recogerme –dijo Harry a su tío-. Hasta el próximo verano -entonces tío Vernon le lanzó una furibunda mirada a su sobrino sin mediar palabra.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos se dirigieron a la sala de estar que daba al jardín trasero. Allí, en el sofá, se encontraba Dudley mirando el televisor, como de costumbre. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Fred y George, pegó un bote y se irguió rápidamente.

El padre de Ron vigilaba los movimientos de los gemelos desde el jardín y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, entró en la sala de estar para sacarlos de allí cuanto antes.

Harry arrastró el baúl hasta el jardín mientras el señor Weasley esperaba la señal que indicara que el traslador estaba a punto:

-Daos prisa, el traslador estará listo en menos de un minuto.

Ron ayudó a Harry con el baúl y se apresuraron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

-... cuatro, tres, dos, uno... –contó el señor Weasley. Los cinco habían estado preparados frente al traslador, poniendo un dedo sobre una mochila vieja.

Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. No se sorprendió, ya que no era la primera vez que utilizaba un traslador como medio de transporte.

Tocó tierra con los pies. Ron se tambaleó contra él y lo hizo caer. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo cerca de su cabeza.

Harry levantó la vista. Se encontraba en el jardín de los Weasley. Cuando todos se hubieron incorporado, se dirigieron hacia la casa. Desde el porche se podían oír las voces de dos chicas que hablaban sin parar. Harry las reconoció al instante: se trataban de Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron, y su amiga Luna.

En cuanto Harry cruzó el umbral de la puerta, confirmó que verdaderamente eran ellas. Ginny estaba recostada en el sillón, de espaldas a la puerta principal, mientras que Luna se encontraba sentada de rodillas en la alfombra frente a la pelirroja. Nada más oír los pasos de los chicos, la incesante cháchara de Luna cesó. Ginny se levantó del sillón para ver quién había llegado.

-¡Hola, Harry! –lo saludó Ginny-. Me alegro de que hayas llegado.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Luna desde el sitio que ocupaba a los pies del sillón.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amistosa, Harry les devolvió el saludo.

-Subamos a mi habitación, necesito hablar contigo, Harry –dijo Ron a su lado, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiese escaleras arriba.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Ron, donde Harry ya tenía lista una cama para él como siempre que visitaba la Madriguera, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su cama.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? –inquirió Harry.

-Es sobre Hermione –dijo Ron al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rojizo.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-No, ese es el problema. Quiero decir… ¿¡Dónde diablos se habrá metido!? Creí que pasaría aquí algún día… –las orejas de Ron se tornaron de un color escarlata brillante, signo inequívoco de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Envié a _Pig_ a su casa, pero no obtuve respuesta, de hecho, todas las cartas me eran devueltas sin entregar.

Harry estaba de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida. De repente, se fijó en uno de los pósters que decoraban la habitación. Se trataba del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron: los Chudley Cannons. Súbitamente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Una mala idea.

-¿Y si ha ido a pasar las vacaciones a Bulgaria, con Krum? –soltó Harry sin pensar.

Ron giró bruscamente la cabeza, tanto, que no hubiese sido extraño que se hubiera lesionado el cuello, y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, Harry había metido el dedo en la llaga. Quiso enmendar el error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, era sólo una idea, pero en realidad no creo que... –dijo Harry.

-No creas que no lo había pensado antes –le interrumpió el pelirrojo -, Hermione comentó algo sobre ello antes de acabar el curso... Pero...

Harry desvió la conversación en otra dirección,; sabía por pura experiencia que ese tema molestaba a Ron.

-Eh... ¿Qué ha pasado con Percy? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Ron no se ensombrecieron, sin embargo, no parecía muy contento.

-Pff... –resopló Ron-. La verdad es que ya ha hecho las paces con mis padres, aunque nosotros aún estemos algo dolidos.

-¿Nosotros?

-Fred, George y yo –contestó Ron secamente.

Harry esperaba más explicaciones por parte de Ron, así que le miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Volvió a casa arrepentido a finales de curso, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos llegado de Hogwarts. Mamá nos explicó que tuvieron una larga charla. Al llegar Ginny y yo del colegio, nos reunimos todos en familia, ya sabes... –explicó Ron-. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al mostrar su apoyo a Fudge e ir contra Dumbledore. Sigue trabajando en el Ministerio, en su antigua sección, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Ahora está en la Orden –terminó Ron despectivamente.

-Hablando de Fudge¿sigue siendo el Ministro de Magia? –se interesó Harry.

-No recordaba que no recibías _El Profeta_ desde que no decían más que sucias mentiras –espetó Ron, malhumorado, recordando como habían difamado a su mejor amigo durante el curso anterior-. El Consejo Internacional de Magos del Wizengamot puso de patitas en la calle al inútil de Fudge –concluyó Ron con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Entonces, quién es el nuevo ministro?

-Realmente no es algo definitivo aún, de momento el ministro, o debería decir ministra en funciones, es Eliadora Slaughter Marchbanks.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry desorientado.

-¿Recuerdas a Griselda Marchbanks? Ya sabes, la examinadora de los TIMOS. Bueno, pues la nueva ministra es su hija.

-¿Es joven?

-Sí... Debe rondar los setenta... –y los dos se echaron a reír.

Harry y Ron pasaron la mañana tumbados en la cama mascando chicle superhinchable y poniéndose al día el uno al otro (como por ejemplo, comentando la reacción de Hermione si el padre de Luna regresaba de Suecia con un ejemplar de un snorckak de cuernos arrugados), aunque también salió a relucir el tema de los TIMOS.

-...Bueno, la verdad es que ya tenía asumido el suspenso en Adivinación, por descontado –Ron se echó a reír-¡Tío, saqué un Desastroso! Y debo admitir que el examen de Astronomía fue una porquería, pero qué quieres que le haga, con todo el jaleo que se montó por la pelea entre Umbridge y Hagrid... Aunque aún tenía esperanzas de aprobar Pociones, pero no importa –continuó Ron con un deje de alivio-, porque este año no tendré esa odiosa asignatura. ¿Y tú¿Qué tal?

-Saqué un Insuficiente en Adivinación. ¡Ya puedo dejar de preocuparme por las predicciones que hacía Trelawney sobre mi muerte! Y el examen de Historia de la Magia me salió fatal, me quedé dormido, conque ya puedes imaginártelo... –terminó de explicar Harry con un tono de voz sombrío. Durante esa cabezada, había tenido el sueño en el que veía a Sirius en manos de Lord Voldemort.

Ron notó esta instantánea reacción por parte de Harry, así que encauzó de nuevo la conversación:

-Entonces¿qué clases vamos a compartir?

-Pues... no lo sé... Tengo pensado elegir Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones –Harry recalcó esta última asignatura adquiriendo un tono lúgubre-. Aún no voy a poder librarme de Snape. Bueno, eso si me acepta en su clase, claro…

-Suerte entonces –dijo Ron con una risita ahogada-. Bueno, entonces yo, que voy a elegir Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia... no comparto contigo Pociones, ni tú conmigo Historia de la Magia –concluyó Ron.

-Sí... Aunque no haya podido deshacerme de Snape, por lo menos no tendré que aguantar el rollo de Binns sobre alguna revuelta de duendes –dijo Harry entre risas.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Ginny.

-Bajad enseguida al comedor, la comida estará lista en pocos minutos –giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero cambió de idea, porque se dio la vuelta para terminar de decir-: Por cierto, Percy está aquí, ha venido a comer, y Bill también.

Harry miró de soslayo a Ron, que tenía los ojos en blanco ante la perspectiva de una comida en la que se encontrara Percy.

-Vamos, Ron –espetó Ginny-. Sabes perfectamente que Percy está muy arrepentido, así que haz el favor de olvidarlo de una buena vez.

-Sí, bueno... –dijo Ron, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Los tres bajaron a comer, Ron algo menos molesto, aunque mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Harry pudo oír perfectamente como mascullaba en un susurro casi inaudible "Maldito lameculos de Fudge".

Cuando llegaron al jardín (era un día soleado, así que comerían al aire libre), todo tipo de platos cubrían la mesa, desde ternera asada, hasta púdines y tarta de melaza, el postre favorito de Harry, que se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento de cómo le rugía el estomago.

-¡Harry! Con toda la tarea en la cocina aún no he tenido tiempo de saludarte como es debido, ven aquí –dijo la señora Weasley mientras estrujaba a Harry en un abrazo maternal. Para la madre de Ron, Harry era como un hijo más.

-¡Hola, Harry! –era Bill quien lo saludaba en esta ocasión-. Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también –Harry se fijó en que su apariencia no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía llevando el pelo recogido en una coleta y un pendiente de colmillo en la oreja.

Antes de que Harry pudiera sentarse a la mesa para disfrutar de la suculenta comida, alguien se le acercó.

-Hola, Harry –era Percy. Parecía realmente avergonzado: sus orejas estaban empezando a adquirir un tono rojizo, igual que solía ocurrirle a Ron-. Quiero que sepas, ante todo –ya empezaba a hablar con aquel aire pomposo-, que siento haberte tomado por un mentiroso. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para pedirte disculpas por el error que cometí –alargó la mano hacia Harry, quien la aceptó.

-No, claro, no importa. Olvídalo –respondió Harry, incómodo.

-La verdad es que, no sé, supongo que había diferentes puntos de vista y…

-Bueno, ya está, olvídalo –insistió Harry, dándose cuenta de las miradas que lanzaban hacia ellos Ron y los gemelos, como si estuvieran pendientes de la disculpa.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo Percy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A partir de entonces, pareció que tanto los gemelos como Ron suavizaban sus modales hacia Percy.

La comida transcurrió con total alborozo. Todo estaba delicioso y corría una brisa fresca y suave. Harry se sintió por primera vez en todo el verano como en familia

-Ronald¿me pasas las patatas asadas? –preguntó Luna mirando a Ron con mucha fijeza.

Ron le alargó la bandeja a Luna sin hacerle mucho caso y continuó hablando con Harry:

-...Como te decía, no es normal el comportamiento de Hermione, ni una sola carta en todas las vacaciones. Francamente...

-Así que¿era eso? –preguntó George mirando a Ron con una expresión risueña. Fred estaba a su lado, sonriendo divertido. George se dirigió a Harry-: Se ha pasado todo el verano pendiente del correo. Pensábamos que era por los resultados de los TIMOS, pero está claro que no.

-Me recuerda a Percy con Penélope Clearwater hace unos años; estaba como loco con el correo. Parece que Ron ya ha elegido a "su" prefecta –Fred se echó a reír al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su hermano pequeño-. ¡Oh, fíjate, George! El pequeño Ronnie se ha enamorado¿no es adorable?

-Piérdete –contestó Ron tratando de ignorar a sus hermanos.

-Por cierto –dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema-¿qué tal con la tienda de artículos de broma?

George esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción:

-Ha sido...

-... un éxito –concluyó Fred.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros –les felicitó Harry.

-Bueno, todo te lo debemos a ti. Así que ya sabes: puedes pasarte cuando te apetezca por Sortilegios Weasley y coger todo lo que quieras sin tener que pagar un solo knut.

-Por cierto, mamá ya sabe que fuiste tú quien nos proporcionó los galeones. Tuvimos que decírselo, porque empezaba a sospechar que andábamos metidos en algo ilegal con Mundungus.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? –preguntó Harry, intranquilo.

-No te preocupes, mamá te tiene en un pedestal –dijo George con sorna.

-Ya ha asumido el hecho de que no vayamos a trabajar en el Ministerio, y además el negocio marcha viento en popa; nos da muchas ganancias.

Aunque tras la apetitosa comida, Harry se sentía muy cansado y lleno hasta las orejas (la señora Weasley le había servido tres raciones argumentando que aún estaba en edad de crecer), aceptó jugar un partido de quidditch junto con Ron, Fred, George, Bill y Ginny.

Luna parecía entusiasmada con la idea de ver jugar específicamente a Ron, como ella misma había dicho.

-En serio, Ron, creo que eres un guardián increíble –dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar, mientras pasaba las vacaciones la Madriguera junto con Luna, el interés que ésta demostraba por Ron, aunque al parecer él lo pasara por alto. Siempre que podía se acercaba al muchacho e intentaba entablar conversación con él. Finalmente, Ron empezó a pensar que Luna no estaba tan desequilibrada como aparentaba, incluso llegó a comentar que le parecía una chica muy simpática, a pesar de su insistencia en que los Blibbers Maravillosos existían.

Harry, sin embargo, comenzó a sospechar que lo que realmente le interesaba a Luna de Ron no era su amistad precisamente.

Habían transcurrido varios días en la Madriguera, que fueron los más felices que Harry había pasado en todo el verano. Había jugado al quidditch con Ron y sus hermanos y había ganado varias partidas a los naipes explosivos contra Ron, Ginny y Luna.

Ni se acordaba de qué día era, por eso le extrañó que Ron lo despertara tan emocionado una mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry medio adormilado mientras se deshacía del lío de sábanas. Desde que estaba en la Madriguera apenas tenía pesadillas por las noches, o al menos no eran tan intensas como en casa de los Dursley.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? –dijo Ron mientras se vestía-. Hoy es 31 de julio, Harry. ¡Tu cumpleaños!

Harry no podía creer que hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños. Pero tampoco era tan extraño, porque, al fin y al cabo, sus tíos nunca le habían dado importancia y hacían que fuera un día como otro cualquiera.

-¡Felicidades, Harry! –exclamaron los gemelos a la vez entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

-No os molestéis en llamar –dijo Ron con irritación. George pasó por alto el sarcasmo y se acomodó en la cama de su hermano.

-Toma, Harry –dijo Fred alargándole un paquete envuelto en colores chillones-, es nuestro...

-...regalo por adelantado –terminó George sonriente-. Ábrelo aquí. Mamá está preparando una fiesta sorpresa para ti...

-...bueno, ya no lo es, porque te lo hemos dicho –continuó su gemelo con los labios fruncidos-, pero haz como que te sorprendes al ver el comedor decorado.

-En fin, que lo que te queríamos decir es que lo abras aquí, porque son algunos de nuestros productos de la tienda, y no creo que a mamá le haga mucha ilusión que te los regalemos.

-¡Felicidades de nuevo! –dijeron los dos saliendo por la puerta.

Harry abrió el paquete. Dentro había una especie de cuerda rosada, que reconoció como una oreja extensible, además de otros muchos objetos que ya conocía: los Magifuegos Salvajes, galletas de canarios, una varita de pega y un abundante Surtido Saltaclases. También había otras cosas que no sabía qué eran, pero que Ron fue explicándole poco a poco.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Harry cogiendo una brillante bola de cristal púrpura.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso! –exclamó Ron alejándose de Harry-. Es una Bomba Zoológica. Si estalla convierte en animal a todo el que esté alrededor. El otro día en la cena, a Fred se le cayó una. ¡No veas la bronca que les echó mamá cuando dejó de ser un conejo! Es que además, Fred y George se habían convertido en gallinas y estaban tratando de comerse a Percy, que era un gusano.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Cuando hubieron inspeccionado todo, bajaron a desayunar.

Aunque Harry ya estaba sobre aviso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el comedor. Se impresionó ante el laborioso trabajo que había realizado la señora Weasley.

Alrededor de una larga mesa que cambiaba continuamente de color había nueve sillas, de las cuales pendían globos luminosos. Caía confeti de colores del techo, y Harry recordó aquella bochornosa ocasión en la que se citó con Cho Chang por San Valentín en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

A lo largo de las paredes, guirnaldas multicolores colgaban entrelazándose unas con otras. La mesa estaba cubierta de diferentes aperitivos; sin embargo, aún quedaba algún que otro hueco que la señora Weasley se afanaba por cubrir con platos que seguía trayendo de la cocina.

-¡Oh, no! Ya lo has visto –exclamó la madre de Ron con una bandeja en las manos-. Bueno, Harry, cariño, es una sorpresa, o lo era, mejor dicho.

Harry sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Siempre había pensado que las fiestas infantiles eran una tontería, sobre todo las de Dudley, pero que la señora Weasley se hubiera esforzado y molestado tanto en organizar aquello...

-Bueno, todavía no he terminado –dijo Molly acomodando una silla-. Si queréis el desayuno vamos a la cocina, esto es para después.

Tras el desayuno, Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia su habitación, con la intención de poner un poco de orden entre tanto desbarajuste: las camas estaban sin hacer y los libros y objetos personales de cada uno estaban desparramados por toda la habitación.

Al poco rato, cuando ambos habían dado por perdida la batalla contra el desorden, oyeron unos picotazos en la ventana. Los chicos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con una lechuza parda que ninguno reconoció. Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dar paso al ave. Ésta sostenía un paquete y una carta que dejó caer en la cama de Harry, tras lo cual salió volando hacia el soleado exterior.

-¿De quién es¿De Hermione? –preguntó Ron, esperanzado.

-No, es de Hagrid –dijo Harry tras leer el remitente.

Ese verano Harry tan sólo había recibido un par de cartas de su amigo semigigante, por lo que se alegró de tener noticias suyas. Harry sospechaba que podía estar llevando a cabo alguna misión en nombre de Dumbledore. Abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

_Harry:_

_Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Ya falta menos para que volvamos a vernos en Hogwarts. Dumbledore ha vuelto a admitirme como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora que la profesora Umdbrige no está. Espero que mi regalo te guste._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Hagrid_

Harry abrió el paquete y se encontró con la miniatura de un hipogrifo. Su plumaje suave era de color crema; los cuartos traseros, sin embargo, eran más oscuros. El pequeño hipogrifo le picoteó de forma afectuosa en el pulgar.

Aquel regalo le recordaba a Buckbeak y por tanto a Sirius, por lo que sus ánimos decayeron un tanto. Aquel sería el primer cumpleaños en el que no recibiría ninguna nota ni regalo de Sirius desde que lo conoció.

-Bajemos, es la hora de comer y deben estar esperándonos –dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

Abajo, en el comedor, todos aguardaban impacientes la llegada de Harry para poder darle sus correspondientes regalos. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, todos al unísono exclamaron: " ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!! ".

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el caluroso recibimiento. Todos los Weasley y Luna estaban frente a la mesa repleta de bandejas de comida, esperando al homenajeado.

-Toma, Harry, abre el mío primero –dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

El regalo de Ron resultó ser un gran surtido de golosinas de Honeydukes que Harry encontró deliciosas. Los padres de Ron le obsequiaron con el habitual jersey Weasley y un paquete de dulces caseros. Bill le regaló un escarabajo introducido en una piedra de ámbar procedente de Egipto.

-Es un amuleto, te dará suerte – le explicó.

Percy le entregó un libro titulado _Reglamento Internacional de Leyes Mágicas_, que Harry se prometió no leer en su vida.

-Eh... gracias, Percy –dijo Harry disimulando su desagrado ante un regalo tan soporífero.

A continuación, Luna le alargó un paquete ancho y plano. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su amiga le había dado un ejemplar en edición especial de _El Quisquilloso_ en el que se había editado su entrevista del año pasado, encuadernado con pastas de cuero.

Por último, Ginny se acercó a Harry con paso decidido y para su asombro le entregó una cajita muy pequeña. Preguntándose qué sería, abrió la caja y una snitch tallada en madera salió revoloteando. Harry agarró al vuelo la pequeña pelota y tras mirarla de cerca, le fascinó el esmero con el que la snitch había sido tallada, no faltaba ningún detalle.

-Espero que te guste. De ese modo podrás entrenarte mientras no estés en Hogwarts –dijo Ginny.

-Muchísimas gracias, es... genial –contestó Harry, observando aún con admiración la snitch de madera y después a la pelirroja.

La comida estuvo realmente deliciosa, la señora Weasley se había esmerado con sus mejores platos. Más tarde, en el jardín, se disputó un entretenido partido de quidditch utilizando el nuevo regalo de Harry, la snitch.

Por la noche, Fred y George deleitaron a todos con una magnífica exhibición de los famosos Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, en honor a Harry. Fue todo un espectáculo ver como los fuegos pirotécnicos se dispersaban por el cielo inundado de estrellas.

Todo había sido estupendo en el día del cumpleaños de Harry, pero algo fatídico estropeó esa atmósfera de tranquilidad. Al día siguiente, Ron y Harry se levantaron temprano porque querían entrenar al quidditch. Abajo, en la cocina, la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno mientras el señor Weasley recibía _El Profeta_. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa mientras la madre de Ron servía las tortitas. De repente, el señor Weasley escupió sonoramente el café encima de la mesa, al tiempo que exclamaba:

-¿¡Qué demonios ...!?

-Arthur, querido¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido.

Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados.

-Fíjate en esto –instó el señor Weasley a su esposa mientras le pasaba el periódico. La señora Weasley leyó con atención la primera plana. Cuando terminó, tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro. Ron se apresuró a coger el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y colocarlo entre él y Harry.

_DEMENTORES EN BRISTOL_

_Ayer noche, informa nuestra reportera especial Rita Skeeter, fueron detectados a las afueras de Bristol un grupo de dementores que acechaban a varios muggles, entre ellos un squib. Dos muggles recibieron el beso de los ex-guardias de Azkaban. Afortunadamente, el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos se encontraba en las inmediaciones por lo que el número de afectados no incrementó. Junto con los dementores se hallaba un grupo muy reducido de mortífagos, quienes consiguieron escapar._

_En estos momentos, aurores expertos analizan el lugar de los hechos en busca de pistas que ayuden en la captura de dichos mortífagos._

_Los dos muggles afectados fueron ingresados en un hospital muggle cercano. Todo ha quedado encubierto, pues los sanadores muggles han diagnosticado este terrible acontecimiento como un "derrame cerebral"._

_El Equipo de Desmemorizadores acudió rápidamente al escenario del crimen para así poder borrarles la memoria a los muggles que habían presenciado los acontecimientos._

_Desde el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, éste es el segundo caso de dementores sueltos, siendo el primero en Liverpool hace poco más de una semana._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. De pronto, Harry recordó aquella noticia en el telediario muggle en la que se informaba de la aparición de varias personas con los mismos síntomas que describía aquel artículo de _El_ _Profeta_. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que verdaderamente había sido un ataque de dementores.

Aquel día transcurrió con gran ajetreo; diversos magos del Ministerio hicieron aparición en la chimenea de los Weasley para comentar el incidente. Tanto Bill como Percy y el señor Weasley pasaron el resto del día en el Ministerio, obviamente tratando asuntos referentes al ataque.

La señora Weasley prohibió a Harry y a Ron salir fuera para entrenar al quidditch. Según había dicho, después de lo ocurrido, era peligroso salir de casa y por mucho que Ron se quejara de que era imposible que los dementores llegaran desde Bristol hasta la Madriguera tan rápido, no hubo manera de convencer a la señora Weasley. De modo que pasaron el resto del día jugando a gobstones con Luna y Ginny.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin sobresaltos o noticias de dementores sueltos por la ciudad, aunque la señora Weasley seguía sin querer dejar salir a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna de la casa.

Poco después, el padre de Luna regresó de la expedición en Suecia, aparentemente sin ninguna prueba de la existencia de los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. De modo que Luna abandonó el hogar de los Weasley.

-Lo he pasado genial, de veras. Gracias por todo, señora Weasley –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la madre de Ron.

-Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros, Luna.

Tras abrazar a Ginny, Luna se dirigió a los chicos.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts –Luna se despidió de Harry con un abrazo, sin embargo, cuando Ron se acercó, la chica le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla -. Adiós, Ronald –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Es que Ron nunca se daría cuenta de que Luna estaba colada por él? Había pensado decírselo él mismo, pero no quería oír los gritos de su amigo diciendo si acaso la locura de Luna lo había contagiado.

**Y ahora... las respuestas a los reviews:**

**weno, antes que nada, deciros que nos han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios.**

**aYdE mDrJgI: Ni t imaginas la ilu q nos hizo encontrar al día siguiente nuestro primer review¡el tuyo! Lo d hermione no tardará muxo en saberse, aunq en este cap ya se haya comentado algo... esperamos encontrarnos un review tuyo tmb después de este cap!**

**Ilisia Brongar: Hola!!!saludos de trinity y por parte de tridjia e ibi, oye, q nosotras tmb, encantadas de q nos leas!!!jejeje. Weno, agradecemos eso de q escribimos mu bien, y sí, este fic lo escribimos nada más leernos el quinto (o sea, q lleva escrito bastante tiempo y por fin nos hemos decidido a corregir algunas cosillas y editarlo aquí). Ya nos comentarás q te ha parecido este cap, hasta el próximo review!!!!**

**Anreis:Pos aquí está el segundo, e intentaremos ir subiendo lo más rápido posible, porq la historia ya está escrita casi por completo. Por cierto, somos tres las q escribimos el ff (por eso en los comentarios hablamos en plural, no esq seamos como gollum ni na por el estilo...). Hasta el prox cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jelou de nuevo!!! Esta vez sí, hemos cumplido con el plazo y aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, q por cierto, nos salió super largo... Esperamos que os guste, el próximo estará listo dentro de unos días (hay que corregir algunas cosillas...)**

**Disclaimer: pos lo de siempre... que los personajes no nos pertenecen, ni queremos quitarselos a rowling, que hace mu buen trabajo con ellos...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al final de la pagina...**

**3**

**Pánico en el callejón Diagon**

-¡No nos los podemos llevar, Arthur! –exclamó la señora Weasley.

Era sábado por la mañana. Ya estaban a mediados de agosto, algo que asombró a Harry: el tiempo en la Madriguera pasaba muy deprisa y ya tan sólo faltaban dos semanas para volver de nuevo a Hogwarts. Él y Ron estaban desgnomizando el jardín cuando escucharon al señor y la señora Weasley a través de la ventana abierta. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una significativa mirada y se acercaron a la ventana. Los padres de Ron hablaban en la cocina y el señor Weasley sostenía en la mano un pergamino que acababa de recibir de una lechuza.

-Tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place, ahora –razonó el señor Weasley-. No podemos dejar a los chicos aquí.

-Bueno, pues llámalos y díselo tú mismo –desistió la madre de Ron.

El señor Weasley fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver las cabezas de Harry y Ron en la ventana. Comprendió que, como mínimo, habían escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Id a buscar vosotros a los demás.

Diez minutos después, todos los Weasley y Harry se encontraban frente a la chimenea. El señor Weasley les había explicado que iba a organizarse una reunión en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, en Grimmauld Place, y que debían ir todos, puesto que dejarlos solos en casa sería peligroso. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya que el cuartel general era la antigua casa de los Black, la casa de Sirius, que ahora parecería vacía sin él.

-...Iremos mediante los polvos flu –indicó la señora Weasley -. Decid claramente "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place".

Aunque la primera vez que viajó a través de la Red Flu Harry se había perdido, no había vuelto a tener problema alguno con los polvos flu. En aquella ocasión llegó a la chimenea de la cocina de la casa de Sirius y encontró a Ron y Ginny, que habían ido antes que él, junto a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks

-Hola, Harry –le saludó alegremente Tonks. Ese día llevaba el pelo azul cielo recogido en una coleta.

A continuación, llegaron los gemelos, Bill y después los señores Weasley, quienes mandaron a Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Harry al salón, puesto que la reunión iba a comenzar.

-¿Mamá¿no crees que...?

-¡Fred!

-¿... podríamos participar en las reuniones de la Orden?

-¡George!

La señora Weasley ya estaba más que harta de que sus dos hijos gemelos le dijesen que querían entrar en la Orden, pero ella seguía sin permitirlo, le parecían demasiado jóvenes a pesar de tener la mayoría de edad.

Cuando llegaron al salón, vieron allí a Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody y Mundungus Fletcher, acompañados de otras personas que Harry no conocía... y Charlie Weasley.

Los hermanos Weasley se sorprendieron de verle allí, pues pensaban que estaba en Rumania, trabajando con los dragones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ron mirando a su hermano mayor mientras Ginny lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Vengo a presentar mi informe a la Orden –contestó Charlie sonriendo.

-¿Tu informe? –preguntaron a la vez los gemelos.

-Sí, en Rumania, además de trabajar con dragones, también trato de reclutar magos para la Orden del Fénix.

-¿En serio? –preguntó esta vez Ginny.

-Sí –volvió a contestar el segundo de los hermanos Weasley-, pero es confidencial, así que no me hagáis más preguntas.

La señora Weasley se asomó por la puerta y llamó a su hijo mayor:

-Charlie, cariño, vamos, te estamos esperando.

-Luego os veo.

Tras despeinar cariñosamente el cabello de Ginny, desapareció por la puerta del salón.

-¡Mira, Harry! –lo llamó Ron yendo hacia la pared-. Todavía está aquí el tapiz de los Black.

Harry lo miró. Un extenso tapiz negro bordado con hilo dorado mostraba el árbol genealógico de la familia de Sirius. El nombre de su padrino, al igual que algunos otros, estaba borrado con una quemadura. Miró alrededor, pero no vio ningún otro objeto que indicase que aquella casa perteneció a los Black.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron al corredor para recorrer la casa, sí que vieron unas largas cortinas que parecían tapar una ventana, aunque Harry sabía que en realidad era el cuadro de la señora Black; al parecer aún no habían conseguido deshacerse de él. Ron y Harry se separaron de los otros, y fueron a la habitación que habían compartido el verano pasado. Harry se acercó a un lienzo en blanco que colgaba en una pared. Unos segundos después, un hombre apareció en el marco.

-¿Qué tal, Phineas? –preguntó Harry.

El hombre del cuadro era Phineas Nigellus, antiguo director de Hogwarts y antepasado de Sirius.

-¿Otra vez vosotros aquí? –preguntó Phineas desagradablemente.

-Sí –respondió Harry con una mueca frente a la antipatía del retratado. Se le ocurrió una idea -. Oye, Phineas¿qué tal va todo en Hogwarts¿Ha pasado algo por allí?

-Ya lo creo. Dumbledore ha conseguido que se revoquen todos los Decretos de la Enseñanza que había impuesto la señora Umbridge.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Ron-. ¿Algo más?

-¿¡Qué os creéis que soy¿Vuestra secretaria? –y diciendo esto desapareció.

-No hacía falta que se pusiera así, que tío más borde… –murmuró Ron-. Vayamos abajo, tal vez la reunión ya haya terminado.

En efecto, desde el piso superior se podían oír las voces de varios magos que se encontraban en el rellano. También se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el aullido de la madre de Sirius, signo inequívoco de que Tonks había derribado algo, despertándola.

-¡...traidores, canallas¡Aún manchando esta casa con vuestra sucia presencia...!

Los gritos quedaron amortiguados al cerrar las cortinas, tapando a la señora Black. Harry y Ron bajaron a la cocina y encontraron a todos los Weasley (incluido Percy, que acababa de llegar), Tonks, Lupin y Mundungus.

Una vez más, los gemelos discutían con su madre, mientras los demás observaban la escena sin decir palabra:

-¡Ya somos mayores de edad!

-¡Pero todavía sois mis hijos, George¡No quiero que entréis en la Orden!

-¡Nosotros queremos hacer algo útil!

-¡Estamos hartos de que nos trates como a unos críos!

-¡Yo sólo quiero que no sufráis daño!

-¿¡Y Bill¿¡Y Charlie¿Qué me dices de Percy?

-¡No vais a entrar y punto¡Aún sois demasiado jóvenes!

Los gemelos salieron de la cocina, enfurecidos. La señora Weasley empezó a preparar la comida, malhumorada. Poco después, todos se habían reunido en torno a la mesa, y los gemelos aún no habían vuelto.

-¿Y qué tal por Rumania? –preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien –contestó Charlie-. En la reserva de dragones estamos trabajando duro últimamente. Norberto ha crecido mucho y nos trae de cabeza.

Ron y Harry se miraron sonrientes. Norberto era el dragón que Hagrid había escondido en su cabaña cuando ellos estaban en primero.

Resultaba extraño volver a encontrarse en Grimmauld Place, rodeado de aurores después de tanto tiempo sin haber pisado la mansión de los Black. Harry sabía que siempre que se encontrara en aquella casa una sensación de vacío lo embargaría, sin poder evitarlo de ningún modo.

Durante la comida, Ginny trató hábilmente de sonsacarle información a su hermano Charlie, que logró contestar con evasivas a todas y cada una de las preguntas. Por otra parte, Fred y George habían regresado a la cocina, dispuestos a dejar de lado su huelga de hambre como protesta en cuanto hubieron olfateado el delicioso guiso de la señora Weasley.

Cuando la familia Weasley al completo y Harry se disponían a abandonar Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea, tal y como habían hecho a su llegada, un par de miembros de la Orden llegaron al cuartel general y una reunión de última hora se convocó en la cocina de nuevo, dejando una vez más fuera de aquel asunto a los más jóvenes.

-¡Oh, buenas tardes, Sturgis! –saludó la señora Weasley al recién llegado-. Permíteme tu chaqueta... Pasa a la cocina... Pero antes... –la señora Weasley se giró en dirección a los gemelos y apuntó hacia ellos con su varita-. _¡Accio orejas extensibles!_

Al momento, varias orejas extensibles salieron de los escondites más insospechados, como los calcetines de George, el dobladillo del pantalón de Fred e incluso de los bolsillos de Ginny.

La señora Weasley dirigió una mirada de enojo a sus hijos, en especial a su hija pequeña, y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny subían al piso superior decididos a jugar una partida de gobstones hasta que finalizara la reunión, los gemelos permanecieron frente a la cocina fulminando la puerta con la mirada y rezongando sin parar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de una de las estancias, algo dejó a Harry sin respiración. La habitación no estaba vacía, alguien ocupaba una butaca en un rincón, alguien que no dejaba de murmurar.

-¡Oh, esos malditos mocosos han vuelto al hogar de la ama! –susurró Kreacher con odio, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con asombrosa agilidad-. Kreacher puede ver a dos de los hijos de los traidores a la sangre y... ¡Oh, sí¡Harry Potter ha vuelto! –el elfo miraba a Harry con un gesto calculador en su rostro.

El silencio se extendió en la estancia, a excepción de los murmullos provocados por Kreacher. Ron y Ginny observaban a Harry, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero nada ocurrió. Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry había odiado a Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de su padrino, así como a Kreacher. Pero, a pesar de que había pasado noches enteras de insomnio divagando acerca de todo cuanto había sucedido durante aquellos días, jamás se había parado a pensar en la suerte que hubiese corrido el detestable elfo. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que el elfo continuara en aquella casa… En aquellos momentos, la ira que Harry había sentido tras la pérdida de Sirius salió a flote, como si hubiese tratado de enterrarla muy a fondo, sin haberlo logrado.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? –preguntó Harry, a nadie en concreto, con los dientes apretados.

-No tenía ni idea de que aún seguía en Grimmauld Place... –murmuró Ginny.

-Vayámonos... –dijo Ron, que se giró en dirección a la salida.

Pero Harry no se movió. Continuaba mirando fijamente al elfo, que había vuelto a dirigir su atención a los tres amigos. Algo estalló en el interior de Harry: Sirius había muerto por culpa de aquella criatura, y a cambio¿aún permanecía en Grimmauld Place como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, a pesar de que la ayuda que Kreacher había proporcionado a Voldemort había resultado definitiva en la balanza del mal contra el bien? Aquello era más de lo que Harry podía soportar... Sirius había muerto y nadie parecía haber hecho justicia en su nombre... Bien, pensó, entonces tal vez él mismo lo hiciera...

-Harry¿me oyes? –dijo Ginny-. Ron tiene razón, deberíamos bajar. Seguramente la reunión estará a punto de...

-¡No! –Harry estalló-. ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí¿Por qué después de haber contribuido en el plan de Voldemort para robar la profecía, sigue libre, como si no mereciese ser castigado por ello¡No puedo creerlo...!

-Harry... –Ron trató de tranquilizarlo, en vano.

-¿Es que nadie piensa hacer nada? –Harry continuó gritando, furioso-. ¡Es un maldito asesino!

-¡Oh, vaya, vaya! –murmuró Kreacher, excitado-. Parece que el joven Potter ha perdido la cabeza y se ha vuelto loco, al igual que el desgraciado del primogénito de mi ama, que...

Pero Kreacher no pudo terminar lo que se disponía a decir, ya que Harry, totalmente fuera de sí, se abalanzó contra el elfo, dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura.

-¡Harry, no! –exclamó Ginny, intentando sujetar el brazo de su amigo.

Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso entre los dos, impidiendo así una situación peliaguda. Harry se encontraba frente a Lupin, que lo miraba preocupado. Poco a poco consiguió recuperar la calma y el profesor Lupin dejó de agarrar fuertemente sus brazos. Mientras tanto, el elfo se había escabullido de la estancia. Al parecer, la reunión debía haber terminado y el escándalo que se había formado en el piso superior había atraído la atención de los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Lupin.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó con sarcasmo-. ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal?

Lupin bajó la vista al suelo y un silencio sepulcral se extendió en la habitación, donde se encontraban, entre otros, los gemelos, serios en aquella ocasión, y la señora Weasley.

-¿Qué... qué demonios significa esto? –preguntó Harry, a quien le temblaba la voz.

-No es posible dejar libre a Kreacher, Harry, sabe demasiado sobre la Orden –respondió Lupin-. No había otra alternativa.

-¿Y quién ha hablado de darle la libertad? –Harry aún estaba exaltado-. A mí se me ocurren otras alternativas muy diferentes... –dijo con una voz sombría y una dura mirada nada corrientes en él.

-Sé que no hablas en serio –dijo Lupin-. Entiendo cómo te sientes, créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer.

Harry salió de la habitación como un vendaval frente a todos los presentes, y bajó las escaleras hacia el piso inferior rápidamente. Ni siquiera espero a la familia Weasley, sino que cogió un puñado de polvos flu que había sobre la chimenea y pronunció alto y claro su destino. Aterrizó bruscamente sobre el suelo de la cocina de la Madriguera y subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Verdaderamente en aquellos momentos no quería ver a nadie, y fue como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, porque su amigo no apareció por su habitación, y la señora Weasley no lo llamó para la cena, consciente de que debía ser él quien, por su propio pie, decidiera abandonar el dormitorio.

Harry pensó que todo era muy injusto. Había perdido a sus padres, y su asesino, Lord Voldemort, se encontraba en libertad, recuperando de nuevo su poder. Colagusano, que a su vez había traicionado a sus padres y, por tanto, había contribuido en su muerte, a pesar de ser su amigo, tampoco había recibido castigo alguno por su delito. Semanas atrás había vuelto a sentir la pérdida de un ser querido, como lo era Sirius, y Bellatrix Lestrange, al igual que Kreacher, era libre. Harry había perdido demasiadas personas importantes en su vida y los culpables no habían pagado su deuda, nunca habían sufrido las consecuencias por el crimen cometido. Sirius, en cambio, había permanecido doce largos años en Azkaban, aun cuando era inocente de todos los cargos. Harry tenía la sensación de que aquellas personas que tanto daño habían causado jamás pagarían por lo que habían hecho, y eso sólo incrementó su sentimiento de impotencia y frustración.

En los siguientes días, tanto Fred como George se mostraban muy insistentes con el asunto de su participación en la Orden. A menudo, trataban de sonsacarle información a Charlie, que permanecería una temporada en la Madriguera, sobre la reunión establecida en Grimmauld Place, sin ningún éxito. Fred y George le perseguían constantemente por toda la casa, intentando convencerle para que hablara a su favor a la señora Weasley sobre su ingreso en la Orden. Charlie acabó tan harto que esquivaba a los gemelos cada vez que los veía aparecer. Ron utilizaba aquel asunto para tomarles el pelo a Fred y George, ya que él siempre era el blanco de sus bromas; de este modo podía tomarse la revancha.

-¿Qué os pasa Freddie y Georgie¿Mami no os deja tomar parte en la Orden del Fénix? –dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

Fred lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano pequeño y George soltó:

-Será mejor que mantengas tu bocaza cerrada si no quieres que Hermione se entere de que cierto pelirrojo está colado por ella.

A Ron se le borró la sonrisa de golpe y los gemelos se alejaron fingiendo hacerse carantoñas.

-¡Oh, Ronnie, te quiero mucho! –dijo Fred imitando la voz de Hermione.

-¡Yo también, cariño! –contestó George, parpadeando exageradamente en dirección a su gemelo.

Ginny miró extrañada a sus hermanos, al tiempo que Harry intentaba contener la risa por respeto a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, es sólo que... –empezó Harry. Ron se puso nervioso y consiguió acallarlo dándole un codazo en las costillas, sin poder evitar que sus orejas se tornaran de un rojo brillante.

-No es nada, tonterías de Fred y George –contestó Ron.

Harry sabía que Ron preferiría comerse un cubo entero de gusarajos antes de que Ginny se enterara de las bromas de los gemelos.

Esa misma mañana, la conversación durante el desayuno se centró en las _Guías de Defensa Personal y del Hogar Elemental_. Harry tuvo la oportunidad al fin de echarle un vistazo a la guía que habían recibido los Weasley: en ella se explicaban diferentes hechizos de defensa y la manera de repeler a los dementores, además de distintos consejos muy útiles.

-Han tardado más de lo previsto en editar las guías –explicó el señor Weasley cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la cocina-. La gente ya empezaba a perder la calma. Un montón de cartas han estado llegando al Ministerio a cuenta de este problema, y no digamos vociferadores.

-Ahora que la gente ya ha recibido las guías de defensa, puede que esté más tranquila –sugirió la señora Weasley.

-No creas, no pasa un día sin que recibamos una lechuza diciéndonos que Quien-tú-sabes ronda por sus casas –dijo el señor Weasley, estresado.

-¡La gente está loca! –exclamó Fred, mientras engullía un bollo de mantequilla.

-"¡Y e o cías!" –dijo George con la boca llena. Después de tragar, y ante las caras de incomprensión de los demás, aclaró-¡Y que lo digas!

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que la gente llegue al borde de la histeria y acabe haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar –dijo Percy.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny, confusa.

-Una vecina del condado de Appleshire puso una denuncia en contra del Ministerio de Magia, asegurando que éste está del lado de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –aclaró Percy.

-Sí, por suerte nada salió publicado en _El Profeta_, de otro modo el pánico hubiera cundido aún más –explicó el señor Weasley.

-Arthur, cariño, relájate un poco, esto es sólo el principio –dijo la señora Weasley en tono tranquilizador.

-Lo sé, Molly, lo sé.

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y aún no habían recibido noticias de Hermione. Incluso el habitual regalo de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga a Harry no había llegado.

Ron y Harry ya empezaban a preocuparse, pero Ginny los tranquilizó.

-No creo que se trate de nada serio. Puede que haya estado muy ocupada o incluso cabe la posibilidad de que haya estado en el extranjero, muy lejos de aquí.

Pocos días después, las habituales cartas de Hogwarts llegaron a la Madriguera. Harry tuvo la oportunidad de revisar durante el desayuno la lista de los libros que necesitaría mientras en la cocina se discutían los últimos acontecimientos:

-Es una lástima que Ginny no haya conseguido la insignia de prefecta –dijo la señora Weasley con un mohín de desilusión en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, mamá –dijo George-. A la larga es la mejor opción.

-George tiene razón, mamá –opinó Fred-. Mirá, el puesto de prefecto no tiene ningún beneficio, porque ¿acaso los profesores recompensan de algún modo todo el trabajo extra del que deben hacerse cargo los prefectos? –Fred formuló la pregunta como si se tratara del presentador de un concurso.

-No –respondió rápidamente George-. Así que...

-¡Dejad de decir estupideces! –exclamó la señora Weasley-. Ser prefecto no tiene nada de malo, al contrario...

-Por supuesto, mamá –Percy tomó parte en la disputa-. No hagas caso de esos dos, Ginny, sólo conseguirán llevarte por el mal camino –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana-. Lo que no comprendo es por qué la profesora McGonagall ha prescindido de ti para el puesto: tus notas son muy buenas y nunca te has metido en líos... Creo que me veré obligado a mantener una extensa charla sobre este punto con el Consejo Escolar –dijo Percy con indignación.

-Percy, tranquilízate –contestó Ginny-. Hay alumnas mejor cualificadas que yo para ocupar el cargo de prefecta, eso es todo. Por mí no hay problema. Además, tampoco esperaba recibir la insignia –dijo honestamente.

-Pues no sé por qué –dijo Fred-. Después de que Ron recibiera la suya, todo es posible –Ron le lanzó a su hermano mayor un pedazo de pan a la cabeza ante este comentario.

-Muy gracioso, Fred –dijo Ron mordazmente-. La verdad, Ginny, es que ser prefecto no es nada del otro mundo: lo único que hacemos es ocuparnos de que nadie infrinja las normas y de ayudar a los profesores con asuntos relacionados con el alumnado. Puede que contemos con cierta autoridad, pero aún así sigue habiendo quien no nos respeta, así que...

-Mira, Ginny, Fred y yo no recibimos la insignia –explicó George-, y...

-Menudo precedente –murmuró Percy lo bastante alto como para ser oído.

-... Y –continuó Fred dirigiendo a su hermano una mirada asesina- me alegro de que tú tampoco hayas sido nombrada prefecta, porque...

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu hermana! –exclamó la señora Weasley-. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo creéis que le estáis dando?

-¡Pero es la pura verdad, mamá! –gritó George-. Ser prefecto le quita toda la diversión a la vida en el colegio...

-Exacto –corroboró Fred-. Todo el mundo espera que el comportamiento de un prefecto sea impecable y respete todas las normas. ¡Nada de eso es compatible con hacer estallar unos cuantos petardos en la conserjería de Filch o tirar bombas fétidas por los pasillos¿Cómo pretendías que nos las arreglásemos para hacer estallar un caldero en clase de Pociones y tratar de imponer orden al mismo tiempo? –dijo ingenuamente el gemelo.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Fred –dijo George pomposamente mientras estrechaba la mano de su hermano.

-No haber conseguido el puesto de prefecto no tiene nada de malo –dijo Fred-. Harry tampoco es prefecto. Y nos sentimos orgullosos de ti por ello, pequeño Harry –Fred estrechó el carrillo de Harry y los demás no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Todos, excepto la señora Weasley, que miraba a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto. Además, ya estabamos hartos de ser los únicos en la familia que hubiesen deshonrado el honor de los Weasley. Ya eres una de los nuestros, hermanita –comentó George en tono jocoso.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Me doy por vencida con vosotros dos –resopló la señora Weasley.

Mientras Harry observaba la escena, y en especial a Ginny, pensó que realmente nunca habría podido imaginar a la muchacha como prefecta. Cierto era que jamás se había metido en problemas o había sembrado el caos tal como acostumbraban a hacer Fred y George, pero a decir verdad, Harry veía a Ginny más cerca de ser una versión suavizada de los gemelos que de Percy. Tal vez aquel curso, mientras Ron y Hermione cumplían con sus deberes como prefectos, Harry tendría la oportunidad de ahondar en su relación con Ginny.

Cuando tan sólo faltaban tres días para iniciar el curso, decidieron que ya era hora de viajar al callejón Diagon en busca de sus nuevos libros e ingredientes para pociones.

Harry revisó la lista de libros que debería comprar según las asignaturas que escogería al comenzar el curso (los alumnos de sexto deberían de llevar a cabo su elección a partir de los TIMOS conseguidos):

_Los estudiantes de sexto curso necesitarán algunos de los siguientes libros según su elección respecto a las asignaturas:_

-_Transformaciones, nivel avanzado,_ Emeric Switch.

-_Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 6º,_ Miranda Goshawk.

-_Gran Enciclopedia de plantas curativas, _Ethan McQueen.

-_Historia de la Magia Moderna,_ Batilda Bagshot.

-_Diccionario ilustrado de Runas, _J.R.R Koltien.

-_Venenos, antídotos y demás pociones, _Cinuro Mortis.

-_Bestias indomables, criaturas y otros seres mágicos, _Quid Adin Conjagrid

-_Maldiciones y contramaldiciones, _Demein Tors.

-_Todo sobre los muggles, _Maggie Thompson.

-_Astronomía: El universo a nuestro alrededor, _Andrómeda Plutonus.

Harry no necesitaría ni el libro sobre Historia de la Magia, Estudios Muggles, Astronomía, Runas y Aritmancia, sin embargo, debería comprar el resto en Flourish y Blotts.

Ese mismo día irían al callejón Diagon, como ya había dicho la señora Weasley la noche anterior. El señor Weasley, Percy y Bill habían salido temprano hacia el Ministerio, y los gemelos habían ido a trabajar a Sortilegios Weasley. Charlie, por el contrario, acompañaría a los demás al callejón.

Mediante los polvos flu (una manera de viajar que Harry odiaba) llegaron a la chimenea de Flourish y Blotts, donde compraron todo el material necesario, no sin antes pasar por Gringotts. Más tarde, se dirigieron a la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin, ya que a Harry las túnicas negras que utilizaba en Hogwarts para los días de diario le quedaban demasiado cortas. Tras hacer todas las compras necesarias, Harry y Ron decidieron explorar las tiendas por su cuenta, separándose así de Ginny, Charlie y la señora Weasley.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la tienda de los gemelos, Sortilegios Weasley, pues aunque Harry había oído hablar mucho acerca de ella, no había estado aún allí.

Un letrero de madera colocado en la entrada con letras de vivos colores rezaba "Sortilegios Weasley". En el escaparate, Harry pudo ver todo tipo de artículos de broma, desde varitas de pega hasta galletas de canario. La tienda estaba llena a rebosar. La mayoría de los clientes lo formaban grupos de jóvenes gamberros dispuestos a sembrar el caos en Hogwarts. Ese año sería la perdición de Filch, el conserje de la escuela. Harry y Ron se encontraron con Seamus Finnigan e incluso con Ernie Macmillan, algo que sorprendió a Harry, pues Ernie era un chico formal y estudioso que no se dedicaba al desorden, algo así como la versión masculina de Hermione.

Harry se fijó en un gran cartel colocado al lado de la puerta de salida, encabezado por el título "Novedades":

-_Chicles Crecepelo: "El sueño de todo calvo durante diez minutos"._

-_Caramelos Vociferadores: "Chilla como un maníaco poseso"._

-_Piruleta Bomba: "Chamusca a tus compañeros con el aliento"._

_-Píldoras de Goma: "Elasticidad 100 asegurada"._

_-Pipas de Autoplantación: "Tu propia plantación de girasoles en la cabeza"._

Tras saludar a los gemelos, Harry y Ron salieron de la tienda con los bolsillos considerablemente llenos. Se dirigieron entonces hacia la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, donde Ron estuvo durante al menos media hora admirando una túnica de los Chudley Cannons, y no se separó del escaparate hasta que Harry lo arrastró lejos de allí.

Cerca del mediodía, Harry invitó a Ron a un helado de vainilla y caramelo en la heladería Florean Fortescue. Comieron apaciblemente en la terraza mientras charlaban animadamente sobre la liga de quidditch.

-No creo que los Tutshill Tornados tengan muchas oportunidades de ganar la liga, fíjate en la paliza que le metieron los Wigtown Wanderers... –explicó Ron a Harry mientras éste pagaba los helados recién comidos y se dirigían hacia la concurrida calle-. Sin embargo, los Chudley Cannons van octavos en la liga, si...

-¡Ron¡Harry! –gritó una voz a lo lejos. Ambos se giraron para saber quién los llamaba, y pudieron ver como desde la tienda de animales y mascotas una chica morena los saludaba y corría hacia ellos.

Era, sin duda, Hermione.

-¡Chicos, cuanto me alegro de veros! –dijo cuando ya se encontraba a la par de estos. Primero dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, preguntándole cómo se encontraba. A continuación se acercó a Ron, quien enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo cuando la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh, vine con mis padres en metro. Bueno¿qué tal el verano? –preguntó Hermione-. Espero que no haya sido demasiado dura la temporada que pasaste con los Dursley –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Bueno, no... –empezó Harry.

-Espera, espera, espera… -interrumpió el pelirrojo-. ¿¡Que qué tal el verano!? Pero bueno¿y tú dónde te metes, si se puede saber¡Ni una miserable carta, ni una respuesta¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –Ron había soltado todas las preguntas de golpe, sin dejar tiempo a que Hermione ni tan siquiera abriera la boca.

-Pero¿qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó ella a Harry, algo confusa. Éste se encogió de hombros, simulando no entender la reacción de Ron, aunque ésta podía resumirse en una palabra: celos.

-Bueno, entonces¿qué¿No tienes nada que contarnos? –insistió Ron, tozudo.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por la concurrida calle.

-He estado en Bulgaria pasando las vacaciones con Viktor –Hermione dijo esto muy rápido, posiblemente para que Ron no la interrumpiera con otro estallido de furia incontrolable.

-¿Qué…cómo¿En serio?–balbuceó Ron parándose en mitad de la calle, mientras sus orejas enrojecían hasta tal punto que Harry pensó que era un milagro que no echaran humo.

Algunas de las personas que hacían sus compras cotidianas tenían que esquivar al chico, que seguía plantado en medio. Parecía que intentaba controlarse para no montar una escena.

-Bueno, a principios de verano me llegó una lechuza de Bulgaria. En ella Viktor me decía que le encantaría tenerme como invitada en su casa durante las vacaciones. A mis padres no les pareció mal, así que, bueno...

-¿Así que te fuiste con ese... con ese...? –Ron parecía no saber cómo acabar la frase.

-Ron, Viktor es un chico realmente encantador, fue todo un detalle por su parte invitarnos a mí y a mis padres a su casa…Además, tu no le conoces y…

-¡No, claro, yo no conozco a Vicky tan bien como tú¡Hermione, él es mucho mayor! Espera… ¿tus padres¿Fuisteis los tres¿Para qué iba a querer que tus padres fueran a Bulgaria? –Ron abrió muchísimo los ojos -. ¡Por Merlin¡Ese tío quiere hacer lo vuestro oficial!

-¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!? –Hermione, que hasta el momento había intentado razonar sobre el tema, abandonó por completo esa intención-. ¿Qué tiene que ver que invitara a mis padres? Viktor y yo somos muy buenos amigos y no...

-¿¡Amigos¡Vamos, Hermione¡No seas ingenua, a Krum nunca le has interesado como amiga y tú lo sabes!

Algunos de los transeúntes se giraron al oír las exclamaciones.

-¿¡Será posible¿Y a ti que te importa la relación que hay entre Viktor y yo? –estalló Hermione, totalmente colorada tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo? Acaso tú y Krum... –pero Ron no pudo continuar, ya que en ese instante, a lo lejos, se oyó un estallido, parecido a una explosión, con lo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor dejaron de prestarles atención. Desde el otro extremo de la calle algunos magos y brujas bajaban corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que...? –Harry no terminó la frase. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Allí arriba, algo grande, verde y brillante contrastaba con el cielo azul. Se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta por lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que salía de su boca. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la Marca Tenebrosa, el símbolo de Lord Voldemort. Harry observaba aquella imagen, que se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo.

-Dios mío... –susurró Hermione agarrando a Ron fuertemente por el brazo.

En pocos segundos, el pánico había cundido totalmente en el callejón Diagon. La gente dirigía el rostro hacia la figura verde y, acto seguido, tiraba las compras que había hecho para echar a correr rápidamente, en un desesperado intento por ponerse a salvo.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –gritó Harry tratando de mantenerse en pie a pesar de los empellones que le propinaban los magos y brujas que corrían, y sacando su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones.

-¡Vayamos a la tienda de mis hermanos! –propuso Ron luchando contra la marea descontrolada de personas que lo separaban de sus amigos.

Avanzaron todo lo deprisa que podían, teniendo en cuenta que la calle estaba colapsada. Estaban pasando junto a la tienda de Ollivander, cuando Hermione se detuvo en seco con cara de susto.

-¡Mis padres! –exclamó.

-¿¡Qué¿Están aquí? –el miedo asomó al rostro de Harry. Sabía que los padres de Hermione corrían mayor peligro por el hecho de ser muggles. Los mortífagos no dudarían en acabar con ellos si se les presentaba la ocasión.

-¡Sí¡Oh, cielos¿Y si...? –la chica se mesó las manos con histeria.

-¿Sabes dónde pueden estar en estos momentos? –preguntó Ron con determinación, apartándola del camino de un mago robusto que corría calle abajo.

-Pues... tal vez... en Gringotts, me dijeron que iban a cambiar libras por dinero mágico.

-Bien, vamos.

-Espera, Harry –Ron agarró a su amigo por el brazo-, tal vez Hermione debiera ir a la tienda directamente.

-¿Qué insinúas? Yo puedo enfrentarme a ellos igual que vosot...

-No lo digo por eso –masculló Ron con exasperación-, si no porque tú corres más peligro por ser hija de muggles.

-Yo no me voy de aquí sin mis padres. Así que vamos, no vais a convencerme.

Harry se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que Ron apretaba la mandíbula en señal de desaprobación.

Se dirigieron hacia el edificio blanco que era el banco de los magos, pero cuando Harry, que iba el primero, llegó a la entrada de la edificación, se encontró con que estaba solo. Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido.

Miró entre la gente intentando vislumbrarlos, pero su estatura no le permitía ver por encima de los magos más altos. Tampoco había rastro de los señores Granger.

Dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer: volver a la tienda de los gemelos o buscar a Ron y Hermione. Estaba pensando qué hacer cuando, tras un potente estruendo, la cúpula dorada que coronaba Gringotts se derrumbó entre cascotes y cristales.

Aturdido, Harry se apartó de allí y sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. Pero el dolor persistía y se preguntó si estaría herido. Esperando encontrarla ensangrentada, se llevó la mano a la frente, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que aquel dolor no lo había producido ninguna herida; la cicatriz le ardía.

Levantó la miraba agarrando la varita con fuerza y temeroso de lo que podía encontrar.

Delante de él había un hombre vestido con una túnica negra que llevaba una máscara blanca, exactamente igual que los mortífagos en los Mundiales de Quidditch. El encapuchado le miraba fijamente y aunque Harry no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, sintió el profundo odio que despedían sus ojos.

Como el mortífago llevaba el rostro cubierto, Harry no vio que abría la boca, pero en cuanto percibió que un sonido ahogado atravesaba la máscara levantó su varita y gritó:

-_¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo que le había lanzado el encapuchado se desvió hasta chocar contra una columna de mármol de Gringotts, que se resquebrajó ruidosamente. El enmascarado volvió a levantar la varita, pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo alguna maldición, varios destellos rojos surgieron desde distintas direcciones, dándole de lleno al mortífago, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Harry miró a su alrededor sin aflojar la presión con la que agarraba la varita. Vio que unas figuras corrían en su dirección y levantó la varita hacia ellas, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-¡Harry! –le llamó una voz conocida. Una bruja de pelo azul eléctrico llegaba junto a él con la respiración agitada.

-¿Tonks? –preguntó inseguro.

-Sí, sí, soy yo –Tonks le agarró del brazo y tiró de él-. Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí.

A Harry le pareció ver que entre los compañeros de Tonks se encontraban _Ojoloco_ Moody y Remus Lupin. Estos se apresuraron a entrar en Gringotts mientras un par de hombres vestidos de negro y pertenecientes a la Orden se acercaban al mortífago inconsciente.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Harry mientras él y Tonks corrían por el callejón Diagon, donde ya no había tantos magos.

-Tienes que reunirte con los Weasley, te acompañaré hasta la tienda de los gemelos y luego yo volveré a Gringotts.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Todavía no estamos seguros, pero está claro que ha sido un ataque muy bien planeando. Ya hemos llegado. Venga, Harry, entra –le dijo señalándole la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el muchacho recordando de repente-. ¡Ron y Hermione! Los perdí de vista cuando...

-Creo que ya están aquí –le interrumpió Tonks esbozando una sonrisa cansada-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, Harry. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós –murmuró Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí y viéndola alejarse de nuevo.

-¡Harry! –un grito a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse y al girarse le dio tiempo de distinguir a la señora Weasley antes de que ésta le abrazara con fuerza-. ¡Oh, menos mal que estás bien¡Estábamos tan asustados!

-Pero Ron... y Hermione... y los señores Granger...

-Están todos aquí, cielo, llegaron hace un rato. Arthur y Bill encontraron a los señores Granger y los trajeron. Pero cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron sin ti... bueno, eso ahora no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Los dos fueron hasta la trastienda, donde Ginny, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y los señores Granger estaban frente a la chimenea.

-Es muy fácil –les decía Hermione a sus padres-, sólo tenéis que decir muy claramente adonde queréis ir y manteneros con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, muy quietos, y...

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ron con alivio al ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry mientras George les ofrecía a los señores Granger un cuenco lleno de polvos flu, que estos miraron con escepticismo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –le informó Ron con nerviosismo-, ya has visto la Marca, y nadie sabe si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está aquí, así que será mejor que nos alejemos. Iremos con los polvos flu hasta la Madriguera.

Ginny fue la primera en meterse en la chimenea, y tras pronunciar con decisión "¡A la Madriguera!", las llamas verdes se la tragaron. La señora Granger miró horrorizada en lugar en el que, segundos antes, había estado Ginny.

-Tranquila, mamá –le dijo Hermione, agarrándola por el antebrazo-; no quema.

A Ginny le siguió Ron, y a éste Harry. Cuando llegó a la Madriguera, su amigo le tendió una mano todavía manchada de hollín para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Los tres se quedaron a unos metros de la chimenea, esperando al resto de los Weasley y a los Granger. Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó Ron con impaciencia.

-No les habrá pasado nada¿verdad? –murmuró Ginny en un susurro.

Observaron con aprensión la salida de la chimenea, hasta que de repente, se escuchó un pequeño estallido y una nube de hollín dio paso al señor Granger, que salió tosiendo y mirando en todas direcciones con sorpresa. Cuando vio a los tres jóvenes, les sonrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y satisfacción.

-Es mejor que se aparte de ahí, señor Granger –le aconsejó Ron señalando la chimenea-. Todavía tienen que llegar más personas.

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, las llamas expulsaron a la madre de Hermione, que se puso en pie torpemente con ayuda de su marido y de Ginny, que les ofreció un cepillo para que limpiaran el hollín de sus ropas.

La siguiente en llegar fue Hermione, que cayó aparatosamente en el suelo y se puso en pie de un salto. Cuando vio a sus padres les sonrió.

-No ha estado mal¿no? –la muchacha se giró hacia Ron y Ginny-. Vuestra madre está discutiendo con vuestros hermanos, que no quieren irse de allí. Dicen que se quedan para ayudar a la Orden.

Ginny soltó un gemido y miró el reloj que había colocado en un rincón de la pared. En aquel momento las manecillas de Fred y George señalaban el rotulo de "En el trabajo" y la de la señora Weasley apuntaba hacia el cartelito que decía "Viajando".

Finalmente, llegó la señora Weasley, farfullando por lo bajo. Tenía aquel aspecto terrible que Harry le había visto en varias ocasiones, cuando se enfadaba con sus hijos.

-¿Cómo se atreven a...? –su expresión se suavizó al ver a los presentes, sobre todo a los señores Granger-. Vayamos a la sala de estar a tomar algo.

Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo, mientras la señora Weasley les servía té y unas pastas a los señores Granger.

Harry, quien fue el último en entrar al dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ha sido horrible –susurró Ginny, que había tomado asiento en la cama donde dormía Harry.

-Aún no puedo creer que se montara todo ese jaleo –dijo Ron, todavía impresionado-. ¿Creéis que alguien halla podido... resultar herido o...? –no acabó la frase.

-Espero que no –repuso Hermione.

Ron ya se había acomodado en su cama, junto a Harry, mientras Hermione se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

-¿Dónde os metisteis? Quiero decir, cuando nos separamos –preguntó Harry.

-¿Y tú? Cuando miramos hacia delante ya no estabas –contestó Hermione-. Intentamos buscarte, pero era imposible, había un montón de gente gritando, empujándonos y... Aún no puedo creer que hicieran algo así a plena luz del día y en el callejón Diagon.

-No sé qué esperabas, Voldemort ha regresado, así que supongo que este tipo de situaciones se repetirán en un futuro –dijo Harry sombríamente.

Hubo un incomodo silencio roto por Ron:

-Bueno, y tú¿qué hiciste después de que nos separásemos?

-Me encontré con Tonks justo cuando... –Harry calló. No quería que sus amigos se preocuparan al decirles que un mortífago, que le había reconocido, había estado a punto de acabar con él.

-¿Cuándo qué? –preguntó Ginny.

Harry decidió que no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

-Me encontré frente a frente con un mortífago y... estuvo a punto de atacarme –Harry dijo esto muy deprisa con la mirada baja. Cuando la levantó vio que sus tres amigos lo miraban, completamente pálidos.

-Pero en ese momento llegaron Lupin y Moody... y bueno, muchos más aurores, así que no pasó nada –se apresuró a decir Harry-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Estábamos tratando de buscarte cuando nos encontramos por casualidad con mi padre y mi hermano Bill. Estaban con los padres de Hermione –explicó Ron-. Nos ordenaron que fuéramos a la tienda de Fred y George, porque era una situación muy peligrosa. Dijeron que ellos se encargarían de buscarte.

-Así que Bill nos acompañó hasta Sortilegios Weasley, junto con mis padres –siguió Hermione-. Ginny y la señora Weasley ya estaban allí. Esperábamos que tú llegaras en cualquier momento.

-Tardabas mucho en llegar, pensamos que... –dijo Ginny con voz apagada-. Mamá, Charlie y yo estabamos en la tienda de la señora Malkin cuando todo empezó, y enseguida fuimos a Sortilegios Weasley. Fred y George estaban a punto de cerrar para ir a ayudar, pero mamá se negó en rotundo. ¡No veáis qué bronca!

-Bueno, menos mal que al final todos hemos salido bien parados –dijo Hermione-. Esperemos que no haya habido ningún herido de gravedad.

-En cualquier caso, mañana lo sabremos por _El Profeta_ –puntualizó Harry.

Poco después, desde el comedor se oyó a la madre de Hermione llamando a su hija:

-¡Hermione, cariño, tenemos que irnos!

Los chicos bajaron al piso inferior. Los señores Granger se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, mientras la señora Weasley revisaba la maceta que contenía los polvos flu:

-Hermione, hija, tenemos que regresar –explicó el señor Granger cuando la chica entró al comedor.

-Llegaréis hasta el Caldero Chorreante mediante los polvos flu, Arthur se ha comunicado conmigo y ya está todo tranquilo por esa zona –aclaró la señora Weasley.

-Gracias por todo, Molly –agradeció la señora Granger-. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros...

-Eso ni lo menciones. Espero que no haya nada que lamentar... –susurró la señora Weasley-. Bueno, hasta pronto, espero.

-Sí, pero en otras condiciones –dijo el señor Granger con un tono sombrío.

Mientras los padres de Hermione se dirigían a la chimenea, ésta se despedía de sus amigos:

-Nos veremos en el tren de Hogwarts, chicos –dijo abrazando por último a Harry.

Segundos después, tras gritar "¡Al Caldero Chorreante!", la familia Granger desapareció entre las llamas.

Aquella noche, aunque todos se acostaron temprano, a Harry le costó conciliar el sueño. ¿Realmente Voldemort había estado en el callejón Diagon? Y si así era¿lo buscaba a él?

De pronto, escuchó voces en el piso de abajo. Debía ser el padre de Ron. Cuando ellos se habían acostado, él aún no había llegado. Harry miró su reloj; marcaba la una. Giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Ron, donde el pelirrojo dormía plácidamente. No se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Eran los señores Weasley los que charlaban en la sala de estar. Harry se sentó en las escaleras, desde allí podría escuchar sin ser visto.

-... un montón de mortífagos, Molly. Ha sido un milagro que nadie haya muerto –explicaba el señor Weasley, nervioso-. Hay heridos muy graves, pero por suerte no ha llegado a más.

-¿Se ha podido atrapar a alguno de ellos? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Desgraciadamente no, son muy escurridizos. Era una especie de aviso de lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Este tipo de ataques se darán a menudo, y la próxima vez no habrá tanta suerte.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido por el señor Weasley.

-_Ojoloco_ asegura que Quien-tú-sabes podía encontrarse allí. Cree que tal vez iba tras Harry.

-Ya conoces a _Ojoloco_, fantasea con este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, Molly, pero él es uno de los mejores aurores que existen y nunca se equivoca. Puede que sea demasiado excéntrico, pero tiene buen olfato en lo que a magos tenebrosos se refiere.

-¿Quieres decir que sigue yendo tras Harry? Pero¿por qué habría de hacerlo? –el rostro de la señora Weasley se contrajo por el miedo.

Su nombre había aparecido en la conversación, como el ya temía que sucedería, de modo que no dejaría de escuchar ni por todo el oro mágico de Gringotts.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero sea lo que sea, seguro que tiene que ver con esa dichosa profecía –dijo el señor Weasley.

-Pero¿acaso tú sabes de qué trata?

-No, sólo Dumbledore la conoce. Únicamente sé que trata sobre Harry y Quien-tú-sabes.

-Pobre muchacho¿es qué acaso no ha tenido ya suficiente con lo de Sirius¿Hasta cuando va a tener que soportar situaciones como ésta? No es más que un niño...

-Molly, Harry ya no es un niño, hace mucho que dejó de serlo. Ha madurado mucho más rápido que cualquier chico de su edad, al fin y al cabo, se ha enfrentado a peligros con los que ni el auror más experimentado ha tenido que ver. Y tan sólo tiene dieciséis años...

Tras una larga pausa, la señora Weasley habló de nuevo:

-Arthur, querido, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, lo necesitas, ha sido un día agotador para todos.

Harry se apresuró a subir a la habitación, no quería que supieran que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas aquella conversación.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación y se acostó, pero no logró conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche. Todos sospechaban acerca de la posibilidad de que la profecía era una pieza importante del puzzle, sin embargo, tan sólo Dumbledore y él sabían de su contenido. Harry quería poner al tanto de todo a Ron y Hermione, pero no quería que se preocuparan en exceso, que era lo que precisamente harían, conocía bien a sus amigos. Harry se durmió inmerso en estos pensamientos.

Tanto Harry como Ron despertaron temprano al día siguiente. Se vistieron mientras conversaban y bajaron a desayunar, esperando encontrar un extenso artículo en _El Profeta_ sobre lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagon.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con que el señor Weasley estaba inmerso en la lectura del periódico mientras la señora Weasley leía por encima de su hombro. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento y se concentraron en sus gachas de avena. Minutos después, el señor Weasley terminó de leer _El Profeta_, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Me sorprende bastante que no hayan exagerado la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quien lo ha escrito –dijo el señor Weasley.

Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre el periódico y se dispusieron a leerlo:

_TERROR EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON_

_El callejón Diagon fue arrasado por un numeroso grupo de mortífagos ayer al mediodía, informa nuestra reportera Rita Skeeter. El callejón se encontraba atestado de magos y brujas que efectuaban sus compras, puesto que el ataque se dio en hora punta. Afortunadamente, no ha habido ningún fallecido y las víctimas heridas de gravedad se recuperan favorablemente en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas._

_A las doce y media de la mañana, unos quince mortífagos se aparecieron en el callejón y tras invocar la Marca Tenebrosa, símbolo de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sembraron el caos. Devastaron todo tipo de tiendas y arrasaron la fachada del banco mágico, Gringotts. Por suerte, los gnomos que custodian el dinero mágico están preparados para cualquier eventualidad y sellaron rápidamente todas las cámaras y depósitos. Desgraciadamente, ningún mortífago fue capturado._

_En estos momentos, magos expertos en reconstrucción y reparación restauran el banco y todo cuanto ha sido destruido. Los aurores acudieron raudos a la llamada de emergencia del Ministerio; parece ser que la nueva ministra en funciones está haciendo un buen trabajo respecto a la preparación de los cazadores de magos tenebrosos._

_Sólo cabe esperar que la actuación de los aurores siga siendo igual de efectiva en un futuro, en el que, seguro, este tipo de ataques se repetirán. Al contrario que el ex ministro Cornelius Fudge, quien intentó restar credibilidad a la palabra de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, que no cesaron en su empeño por que la verdad se supiera, Eliadora Slaughter Marchbanks parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo._

_Rita Skeeter_

La verdad, pensó Harry, era que se trataba de algo insólito que Rita Skeeter se hubiera conformado con relatar la verdad, sin añadirle algún macabro asesinato o alguna que otra mentira con que adornar el artículo.

-Supongo que el Ministerio vigila de cerca qué es lo que se publica para que la gente no se ponga histérica –apuntó Ron locuazmente.

De pronto, una lechuza de color pardo entró volando por la ventana abierta de la cocina y dejó caer un sobre delante de Harry. La lechuza sorbió un poco de agua del bebedero de _Errol_ y a continuación emprendió el vuelo.

-¿De quién es?

Harry cogió la carta y reconoció el emblema del Ministerio de Magia. Extrañado, abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo defensivo ha sido usado en el callejón Diagon ayer mismo a las doce y treinta y cinco minutos del mediodía._

_Como usted bien sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les_ _permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar, y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero)._

_Asimismo, le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos)._

_Sin embargo, su caso es una excepción, puesto que según la información recibida, realizó el conjuro en una situación en la que su vida se veía amenazada. La cláusula número siete del Decreto estipula que se puede emplear la magia en circunstancias_ _excepcionales, por lo que no será castigado o expulsado del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

-¿Hiciste magia en el callejón Diagon, Harry? –preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Sí –respondió Harry-, bueno, tuve que hacerlo, porque un mortífago estuvo a punto de atacarme y...

-¡¿Qué un mortífago estuvo a punto de atacarte?! –la señora Weasley no había podido evitar un grito y se había llevado la mano al pecho, angustiada. Harry ya se había arrepentido de haber abierto la boca.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada –se apresuró a aclarar Harry-, porque llegaron Lupin y Tonks, así que...

-No nos dijiste que hubieras hecho magia –dijo Ron.

-Se me olvidó, ni siquiera pensé en ello después –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Lo que me resulta extraño es que hayan tardado tanto en enviarme la amonestación. Cuando Dobby realizó el conjuro levitatorio en casa de mis tíos, la carta me llegó casi al instante.

-Con todo lo que ocurrió ayer, el Ministerio está como loco. Todo está patas arriba, así que no es de extrañar –aclaró el señor Weasley-. Bueno, Molly, debo ir al Ministerio. No sé si vendré a comer. Hasta luego, chicos –se despidió el señor Weasley.

Mucho más tarde, bajaron a desayunar los gemelos. Harry sabía que el día anterior se habían quedado a ayudar en el callejón Diagon, y que por ello se habían ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de la señora Weasley. Cuando Fred y George se sentaron a la mesa, su madre les lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras les servía los huevos revueltos.

-Fue algo increíble¿verdad, George? –comentaba Fred a Ron y Harry, que pedían detalles sobre lo ocurrido-. Había un montón de aurores luchando contra los mortífagos... La gente corría de un lado a otro... Nosotros ayudamos a unos cuantos a ponerse a salvo... Dejamos nuestra chimenea como vía de escape. Y vimos a algún que otro mortífago de cerca... –Fred calló ante la mirada iracunda de su madre. No quería que Harry ni Ron escucharan ese tipo de cosas, para que luego quisieran entrar en la Orden.

Ginny, que había estado escuchando hasta el momento, se encontraba mirando al vacío, absorta e inexpresiva. George se fijó en ella:

-Ginny¿te pasa algo? Estás como ida...

-No, eso es que está enamorada –dijo Fred-. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico de Ravenclaw? Mike Corner...

-Michael Corner –apuntó Ron de mal humor. Solía ser muy protector con Ginny respecto a los chicos, y ese Michael Corner nunca le había caído bien.

-Sí... Michael Corner... –Fred sonrió a su hermana pequeña.

-Ginny cortó con él, es un cretino. Ahora él está con Cho Chang –Harry dijo esto sin pensar. Los gemelos lo miraban atentamente. Harry notó como le ardía la cara ¿Por qué había tenido que decir aquello? Menudo idiota estaba hecho...

-No tiene nada que ver con Michael –aclaró Ginny, por suerte para Harry, ya que los gemelos dejaron de observarlo, para dirigir su mirada a su hermana-. Es sólo que...

-¿Sí? –le instó George.

-Parece que os tomáis el asunto de la Orden como una broma. Esto es serio, no es ninguna aventura¿sabéis? Él ha regresado y... ¿Es que no recordáis lo que le pasó a Cedric Diggory? –los ojos de Ginny brillaron por un momento.

Ni Fred ni George esperaban algo así.

-Ginny, nosotros no... –Fred se acercó a su hermana y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro-. No nos tomamos esto como una broma, de veras.

-Sí –dijo George-, queremos ayudar de verdad, sé que a veces bromeamos al respecto, pero eso no significa que no sepamos que esto es algo serio. Lo sabemos. Es sólo que a veces intentamos quitarle hierro al asunto. Y no te preocupes, Fred y yo sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos –George abrazó a Ginny.

-Es que, toda la familia está en la Orden y... me asusta pensar que os pueda pasar algo –confesó Ginny. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar de darle vueltas durante todo el día a lo que Ginny había dicho. Había tanta gente que le importaba en la Orden, que cabía la posibilidad de que... No, no debía pensar en eso, se dijo a sí mismo, ya había perdido a Sirius por culpa de Voldemort y no quería pensar que alguien más, cercano a él, correría la misma suerte.

**Pos ya está por ahora... larguito¿no?Ahora lo único q teneis q hacer es darle al botoncito de abajo y dejarnos comentarios, consejos... porq así nos enteramos de si vamos bien, y si no, pos tmb, porq si no nos avisais de q la historia es un fracaso... como vamos a enterarnos???**

**y pa los reviews del cap anterior...**

**Ana: wola!!!weno, lo de luna con ron ya veremos como evoluciona, pero como ya habrás visto después de leer este cap, ron sigue tan celoso como siempre, asi q...la incognita está en lo que siente o deja de sentir Hermione, no te perece? gracias por tu review!**

**Ilisia Brongar: Qtl??? se te ha exo muy largo este cap?lo del nuevo ministro lo escribimos antes del sexto, ha sido casualidad que acertaramos con eso. sobre lo de la bola zoologica, jajaja, eso lo escribió ibi y yo tmb me reí muxo al leerlo (soy tridjia, hoy me toca a mi subir el cap y contestar los reviews).bss y aio!!!!!**

**meylokita: muxas gracias! weno, como puedes ver, hermione ya ha aparecido y, para variar, ya han tenido su primera discusión, q raro, no??? habrá q ver hacia dnd va todo esto...esperamos q este cap tmb te guste!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí está el siguiente cap...**

**Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews, al final del cap**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla... Nada de esto es nuestro ¿hay q recordarlo en todos los caps?**

**4**

**Confidencias en el tren**

Harry apenas podía creer que las vacaciones hubieran terminado, el tiempo transcurrido en la Madriguera había pasado extremadamente rápido.

Todos despertaron temprano el uno de septiembre, ya que, como siempre, aún había cosas por hacer. Harry y Ron terminaron de preparar sus baúles antes de bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraron con Fred y George.

-Buenos días –saludó George-. ¿Qué¿Preparados para otro año rompiéndoos los codos? Nosotros ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, George –dijo Ron.

-Se hace lo que se puede, hermanito.

Al poco rato bajó Ginny, discutiendo con la señora Weasley.

-¡No pienso subirme a ningún tren sin haberlo encontrado antes! –decía Ginny a voz en grito.

-Pero, hija, ya hemos mirado por toda la casa –contestó la señora Weasley cansinamente.

-Pero mamá, ese perfume es especial, me lo regaló Dean y...

Harry que escuchaba la conversación creyó haber oído mal. ¿Se refería Ginny a Dean Thomas, su compañero de dormitorio? Imposible. Se dijo a sí mismo que habría entendido mal. Ron, por su parte, no parecía haberse enterado de nada, porque aún discutía con los gemelos.

Al fin, a las diez y media de la mañana todos parecían listos para partir (Ginny ya había encontrado el perfume de "Dean"). Toda la familia Weasley al completo les acompañaría a la estación para despedirlos.

-Señor Weasley¿cómo llegaremos hasta la estación de King´s Cross? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, el Ministerio nos ha prestado un par de coches –respondió el padre de Ron.

Harry miró por la ventana de la sala de estar y vio a dos coches apostados en la entrada del jardín. Se dijo a sí mismo que seguramente se encontraban allí por él, para escoltarlo hasta la estación. Esa idea no le hizo sentir muy bien.

Al poco rato, sus baúles estaban cargados en los maleteros y ellos se encontraban acomodados en los asientos. Emprendieron la marcha hacia Londres y llegaron a la estación de King´s Cross, hasta el andén 9 y ¾. Ron, Harry y Ginny fueron despidiéndose poco a poco de toda la familia Weasley. Fred y George habían hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para decirles adiós; el negocio marchaba a las mil maravillas y habían dejado al cargo a Lee Jordan.

-Prometed que no os meteréis en líos. Tened mucho cuidado –les dijo la señora Weasley, dirigiéndose especialmente a Harry.

-Lo intentaremos –contestó mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Ron. A éste se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Era por todos sabido que fueran a donde fueran, siempre encontraban problemas.

Harry se despedía de Percy, Charlie y Bill en el momento en que Ron hablaba con su padre.

-Que os divirtáis –le dijo el señor Weasley a su hijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida-. Y no os preocupéis por nada de lo que pase fuera de los muros de Hogwarts –Ron sonrió como única respuesta.

Harry y Ron charlaban con los gemelos, cuando Fred soltó:

-No os preocupéis; en cuanto podamos os mandaremos un enorme Surtido Saltaclases para que podáis hacer novillos sin que haya sospechas –todos rieron, mientras Ron decía.

-¿Por qué no nos mandáis algunos caramelos longuilinguos, como los que le disteis al primo de Harry¡Seguro que si se los damos a Snape, Harry se libra de alguna de sus clases, o al menos tendríamos un poco de diversión...¿Os imagináis la pinta que tendría Snape?

-No sé si le haría mucha gracia a Hermione que infringiéramos las normas...sobre todo tú... –dijo Harry con sorna.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó el aludido.

-Bueno, eres el otro prefecto de Gryffindor¿no?

Ron se encogió de hombros y en ese momento los interrumpió Ginny, que ya se había despedido de sus padres, y se dirigía hacia los gemelos. Por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, Harry divisó a Draco Malfoy, que, no muy contento, intercambiaba las últimas palabras con su madre antes de entrar en el tren.

-Se nos hace tarde... Será mejor que subamos ya... –dijo Ron mirando su reloj.

Ron, Ginny y Harry cogieron sus respectivos baúles y mascotas y subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Escogieron el mismo compartimento que habían elegido Harry y Ron en su primer viaje al colegio, donde conocieron a Hermione.

El tren se puso en marcha y emprendió el viaje. Los tres amigos se asomaron por la ventanilla y se despidieron agitando las manos. Los señores Weasley hacían lo mismo desde el andén y Fred y George bromeaban lanzándoles besos. Poco a poco, el tren aumentó su velocidad,y la estación desapareció de su vista. Harry tomó asiento y se acomodó para el largo viaje que le esperaba.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Luna –dijo Ginny.

-Vale, te acompaño. Tengo que ir al compartimento de los prefectos, a ver si encuentro a Hermione –dijo Ron.

-¡Yo os espero aquí! –gritó Harry mientras ambos salían del compartimento-. No me moveré –murmuró más para sí mismo.

Al poco rato, Neville, uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio, abrió la puerta del compartimento. Detrás de él venía Dean Thomas.

-Harry¿has visto a Ginny? –preguntó Dean.

-Ha estado aquí, pero se ha ido a buscar a Luna –Harry ya empezaba a sospechar que las casualidades no existían.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos –se despidió Dean.

Neville se sentó frente a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo¿Y Ron y Hermione? –preguntó Neville.

-A Hermione aún no la he visto y Ron debía ir al compartimento de los prefectos.

Harry y Neville se entretuvieron jugando una partida de gobstones e intercambiando cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A mediodía, cuando pasó el carrito de la comida, Harry compró un montón de ranas de chocolate, meigas fritas, pastel de calabaza y bizcochos en forma de caldero que compartió con Neville. Ron y Hermione debían de estar realmente ocupados, ya que no aparecieron en toda la mañana.

Tras la comida, Harry y Neville se dedicaron a charlar sobre la situación actual. Neville, que procedía de una familia de magos y vivía con su abuela, estaba al corriente de todo cuanto había ocurrido ese verano. Su abuela volvía a recibir _El Profeta_ tras el cambio de actitud de éste sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

-... La verdad es que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor –comentó Neville-. ¿Oíste algo sobre el ataque de los dementores?

-Sí, pase una temporada en casa de Ron y leí un artículo acerca de ello en _El Profeta_ –contestó Harry.

-¿Y lo del callejón Diagon? –dijo Neville, impresionado.

-Nosotros estabamos allí cuando sucedió –Harry le relató a Neville lo ocurrido y éste lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Mi abuela dice que esto no es nada. Me ha hablado acerca de los tiempos en los que Quien-tú-sabes reinó, y es realmente espantoso. Tuve que insistir mucho para que soltara prenda, porque no quería asustarme –dijo Neville con un deje de impaciencia-, pero desde que supo que me enfrenté a Bellatrix Lestrange, creo que piensa que puedo soportar más de lo que ella misma creía –acabó el muchacho con un tono lúgubre.

A Harry le vino a la mente la profecía que se había roto en el Departamento de Misterios y que todos creían perdida, salvo Dumbledore y él mismo. No pudo evitar recordarla tras la mención de la pelea con Bellatrix.

-Todo el mundo está al borde de la histeria¿sabes? –Neville continuó hablando-. Muchos magos daban por supuesto que Quien-tú-sabes no regresaría después de que tú lo derrotaras. Pero ya ves... En San Mungo todo esto ha tenido repercusión. Este verano, cuando visitaba a mis padres, he podido ver que llegaban muchos heridos al hospital. Había un montón de aurores ingresados.

La mención de los padres de Neville sólo hizo que el recuerdo de la profecía pesara más en la mente de Harry, y una extraña sensación se extendió por su estómago. La profecía hablaba sobre un niño que nacería a finales del séptimo mes y que sería la única persona capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Desgraciadamente, dicha profecía no especificaba de qué niño se trataba, ya que, aquel año, dos niños magos habían nacido a finales de julio: uno era Harry, por supuesto, y el otro Neville. Harry se preguntó si debería contárselo a Neville, aunque de todos modos la elección ya estaba hecha. Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían nada al respecto, y Harry prefería que siguiera siendo así.

Tras una batalla interna consigo mismo, Harry tomó una decisión.

-Neville, respecto a aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios y la profecía...

-Oh, Harry, siento mucho lo de la profecía, ya sabes, que se rompiera. Hubiera sido interesante saber qué decía...

-Es eso de lo que quiero hablarte –le interrumpió Harry-. La profecía no se perdió realmente. Dumbledore fue quien la escuchó directamente de la persona que la formuló, la profesora Trelawney. Y bueno... –a Harry le costaba horrores continuar-. Aquella misma noche, Dumbledore me reveló su contenido.

Neville se había vuelto a quedar con la boca abierta, estaba indudablemente impresionado, y no sólo por el hecho de que Harry conociera el contenido de la profecía, sino sorprendido a la vez por saber que la profesora Trelawney era capaz de predecir algo.

Harry esperaba que Neville dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Finalmente, consiguió articular unas pocas palabras:

-Pero... Harry... ¿De qué trataba la profecía?

-Trata sobre Voldemort y sobre mí –Neville se estremeció al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso-. Verás...

Harry le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que recordaba sobre la profecía, que parecía haber quedado grabada a fuego en su cerebro: "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._".

Harry le explicó a Neville que la razón por la que Voldemort trató de matarlo cuando tan sólo era un bebé, era la misma profecía, ya que él sabía acerca de su contenido, aunque no la conocía completamente, por lo que halló la derrota al enfrentarse a Harry. Aclaró a Neville todo lo que él conocía, y en cierto modo fue un alivio desahogarse; fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

Aún así, Neville tenía una duda:

-Pero, Harry¿cómo podía saber Quien-tú-sabes que realmente eras tú de quien hablaba la profecía? Quiero decir, que más magos coincidirían con esa descripción¿no?

Harry comprendió que Neville no había caído en la cuenta de que él podría haber sido el elegido. Harry respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que haría a continuación.

-Sí, bueno, verás... el caso es que tan sólo otra persona cumplía todos los requisitos. Uno era yo, claro, y el otro era... –se detuvo tan sólo un instante-. El otro eras tú.

Neville reaccionó como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado.

-¿Cómo dices?–dijo en voz muy baja.

Harry no supo qué decir.

-¿Qué significa eso? Significa que yo...

-No significa nada. Voldemort me eligió a mí¿recuerdas? Dumbledore dijo que se identificó conmigo porque soy un sangre mestiza, como él. Al atacarme me señaló como su igual, me dio unos poderes, como el don del pársel, sin siquiera saberlo. No imaginó que el luchar contra mí resultaría peligroso. Además de eso, Dumbledore cree que tengo un poder que Voldemort desconoce y del cual carece –terminó Harry.

-Vaya... –fue todo lo que logró decir Neville.

-Podrías haber sido tú, pero fui yo. Como dijo Dumbledore, él me marcó con la cicatriz que ha resultado ser maldición y bendición a la vez –dijo Harry tristemente.

Permanecieron un largo rato en completo silencio.

-Así que¿tú eres el único capaz de derrotarlo? –preguntó Neville para asegurarse.

-Sí.

-Y... ¿Es inevitable? Quiero decir, como dice la profecía¿uno de los dos deberá morir?

-Así es.

Silencio. Parecía que a Neville le costaba asimilar la verdad.

-Neville, no le digas nada a nadie¿de acuerdo? Ron y Hermione ni siquiera lo saben aún.

El chico se sorprendió ante esta última revelación. Al fin y al cabo, eran los mejores amigos de Harry.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie. Tú tampoco le dijiste nada sobre mis padres a los demás, quiero decir, antes de encontrarnos en San Mungo. Dumbledore me dijo que lo sabías –Neville guardaría el secreto, Harry estaba seguro-. Tú... ¿qué piensas de todo esto? –le preguntó Neville tras otro incómodo silencio.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que no he pensado detenidamente en ello. Algún día llegará el momento de hacerle frente, y cuando llegue, espero estar preparado. Aún no puedo creerlo del todo, a veces pienso que es sólo un sueño y que despertaré sin más... Me siento... –Harry no sabía como explicarlo en palabras-. Siempre he estado marcado, aunque no lo haya entendido hasta hace poco, y eso hace que me sienta aislado, como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre el resto del mundo y yo. Todo ha cambiado. Me he enfrentado en más de una ocasión a él, sin embargo, siempre pensé que sería otro el que acabara con él. Pero... cuando llegue la hora, aunque no sea la primera vez que le haga frente, puede que sea la última –Harry acabó de hablar y levantó la vista hacia Neville, que estaba pálido como la cera.

-Harry, no...

Pero Harry no pudo saber qué era lo que Neville trataba de decirle, porque en ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió con un sonoro chasquido y por ella entraron Ron y Hermione.

-Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Esos enanos de primero deberían mostrar más respeto¡y no me vengas con que son muy pequeños y no saben lo que hacen! Al próximo le lanzo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina –dijo Ron acaloradamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-¡Ron, ya basta! –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada. Es sólo que Ron cree que su autoridad como prefecto peligra entre los más pequeños –bromeó Hermione. Harry rió junto con su amiga.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que chistosa, Hermione. ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? Cuando hemos entrado teníais unas caras... –preguntó Ron mientras engullía uno de los pasteles de Harry.

Neville se sonrojó. No sabía mentir.

-Nada, emmm... –Harry trato de pensar con rapidez. Una idea le vino a la mente-. Malfoy pasó por aquí para molestar, ya sabes.

-Ese... –Hermione se escandalizó ante las palabras de Ron-. Este año no pienso pasarle ninguna –y Ron estuvo un buen rato despotricando contra Malfoy.

El resto de la tarde, tanto Ron como Hermione permanecieron en el compartimento sin moverse, por lo que Harry y Neville no pudieron seguir hablando de la profecía. De cuando en cuando, se lanzaban miradas significativas. Estaba claro que Neville quería hablar con Harry, pero nunca lo haría estando delante Ron o Hermione.

A media tarde, algunos de sus amigos pasaron por su compartimento para saludarles, y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy no les obsequió con una de sus agradables visitas. Harry pensó que después de lo que había pasado con su padre, no querría llamar la atención.

Al anochecer, llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Bajaron del tren y se encaminaron a los carruajes. Harry buscó a Hagrid con la mirada, y lo vio alejándose con los de primero hacia el lago. Esta vez Harry no se sobresaltó al ver a los thestrals, simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello al que tiraba de su carruaje.

La noche era clara, y no tardaron en llegar a la entrada del castillo. Allí, como siempre, les aguardaba la profesora McGonagall, esperando a los alumnos para dejarlos entrar.

-Miradlos –dijo Hermione señalando a Draco Malfoy y otros Slytherin que se reían de unos alumnos de segundo curso de Hufflepuff-. Dan asco.

-Bueno, por suerte el mundo mágico ya sabe que sus padres son mortífagos –le respondió Ron mientras esperaban para pasar al comedor.

-¡Eh, Potter! –llamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Harry, Ron y Hermione se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Malfoy-. Ten cuidado, Potter. Este año te vas a enterar, los mortífagos andarán tras de ti...

-Puede ser –respondió Harry con tranquilidad-, pero al menos ya hay algunos en Azkaban¿recuerdas?

-Ten por seguro que saldrán. Sin los dementores, Azkaban no es nada.

Por suerte, la profesora McGonagall les llamó para que entraran al Gran Comedor y pudieron alejarse de los Slytherin.

-¿Crees que habla en serio? –preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor-. ¿Es posible que los mortífagos huyan de Azkaban?

-No lo sé... pero... –respondió Hermione sentándose también-. Aún sin los dementores, Azkaban sigue siendo una prisión, y ya hay magos que se ocupan de ella.

-¡Shhh! –les chistó Ginny-. ¡Dumbledore!

En efecto, Albus Dumbledore se había puesto en pie tras la mesa de los profesores:

-¡Bienvenidos un año más! –les saludó afectuoso-. Hogwarts os acoge durante otro curso, un curso que, tristemente, será más duro que el anterior para la mayoría. Pero bueno, las noticias para luego. Ahora¡que comience la selección!

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras se sentó, y la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor, seguida por los alumnos de primero que ya habían cruzado el lago en bote. Hagrid, quien los había dirigido, se sentó en la mesa de profesores y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de tres patas, sobre el que había un viejo sombrero raído, en la tarima frente a la mesa de los profesores y la fila de los nuevos alumnos.

-Veamos qué es lo que canta esta vez –susurró Ron, a la vez que se abría una rasgadura cerca del ala del Sombrero Seleccionador.

_Llegan tiempos oscuros,_

_es por todos sabido;_

_sin embargo queda esperanza_

_si permanecemos unidos._

_Cuando en Hogwarts comenzó mi historia_

_eran tiempos de gloria;_

_sin embargo en estos momentos,_

_con la oscuridad estad atentos._

_Porque el señor Tenebroso reinó en un periodo de caos_

_y sembró la discordia entre todos los magos._

_Por eso sólo os digo, no temáis pronunciar su nombre,_

_ya que Voldemort no es más que un hombre._

_Por tanto, sin darle tiempo a la sombra_

_a que inunde nuestros corazones,_

_abramos la mente_

_y enfrentemos nuestras emociones._

_Al fin y al cabo, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw,_

_la paciencia de Hufflepuff,_

_la valentía de Gryffindor_

_y la astucia de Slytherin,_

_totalmente compenetrados,_

_forman un "todo" equilibrado._

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, la mayoría de los alumnos atónitos porque el sombrero hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía extrañada por otra razón.

-Que raro, nunca antes el Sombrero Seleccionador había repetido el mismo mensaje dos años seguidos –dijo la chica, sorprendida.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –espetó Ron-. ¿Acaso también te dedicas a estudiar las canciones del sombrero?

-Lo pone en _Historia de Hogwarts_, si te dignaras a leerla alguna vez, lo sabrías.

-Sí, Hermione, nunca ha repetido el mensaje, pero esta es una ocasión especial; es más importante que nunca que todos estemos unidos –dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, que había estado escuchando-. Es algo que hay que recalcar, ya que algunos parecen no haberlo entendido –Nick miró a las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin con una significativa mirada.

-Nick, sabes perfectamente que nunca habrá una tregua entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, es misión imposible –aclaró Ron.

-Pues en mi opinión, Ron, alguna vez habrá que perdonar e intentar aliarnos –contestó Hermione.

-Claro, ahora me dirás que tú eres capaz de perdonar a Malfoy y a Parkinson todo lo que han hecho.

-En ese caso no...

-¿Podéis callaros ya? –les instó Harry.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mudos y prestaron atención a la selección.

-¡Apple, Martha! –llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Una niña rubia se sentó en el taburete, y tras ponerse el sombrero, al cabo de un rato, éste gritó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Arstay, Kevin!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Bryce, Donna!

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor fue la que aplaudió esta vez, mientras Donna Bryce se sentaba entre ellos.

-¡Collins, Harold!

-¡Slytherin!

Los alumnos de Slytherin aplaudieron y Harry miró hacia aquella mesa. ¿Les influiría a los nuevos Slytherin que aquella casa fuera la que más magos tenebrosos había dado?

Ya estaban llegando al final de la selección y tras "¡Parrence, Gregory!" "¡Hufflepuff!", la profesora McGonagall llamó al último estudiante de primero:

-¡Valentine, Rosie!

-¡Gryffindor!

La muchacha morena se sentó entre los Gryffindor y la profesora McGonagall retiró el Sombrero Seleccionador. El profesor Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie entonces:

-Bienvenidos, nuevos alumnos. Supongo que todos estaréis hambrientos, así que ya puede comenzar el banquete.

Por arte de magia, en los cientos de platos y bandejas dorados aparecieron numerosos alimentos. Ron y Harry los acogieron con entusiasmo mientras Hermione cogía una patata asada y la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Cuándo van a liberar a esos pobres elfos? –preguntó al aire.

-Hermione¿todavía sigues con eso? –Harry estaba asombrado ante la perseverancia de su amiga-. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que no quieren ser libres?

Ron estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo y no podía hablar con la boca llena, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo dicho por Harry.

-¡Ya sé que os parece una tontería! –exclamó la chica, irritada, haciendo que algunos estudiantes se volvieran asustados para mirarla-. ¡Pero es increíble que sigamos esclavizando a unos seres sensibles y...!

-Vale, Hermione, déjalo ya –la tranquilizó Ron, que había dejado de comer-. Nos hemos dado por enterados.

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron los postres, momento en el que pareció recordar algo:

-¿Quién será el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?

Ron y Harry se miraron. No habían pensado en eso. El año anterior Angelina Johnson había ocupado el puesto, pero aquel curso ya no estaba en Hogwarts, así que nombrarían a un nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Ni idea –contestó Ron-. Pero, Harry, volverás a ocupar el puesto de buscador¿verdad?

Harry había sido buscador desde primero, pero la odiosa profesora Umbridge le había suspendido del equipo de por vida. Ahora que ella no estaba, Harry esperaba volver a jugar.

-Yo con gusto te cedo el puesto –dijo Ginny, que se había unido a la conversación. Cuando había faltado Harry, Ginny se había ocupado de jugar en el puesto de buscadora-. Como Alicia y Angelina se han ido, puedo presentarme para el puesto de cazadora.

-Dos de los tres puestos de cazador están vacantes y... –observó Ron.

-Dumbledore va a hablar –interrumpió Hermione.

El director se había levantado por tercera vez y se disponía a hablar:

-Tras una excelente cena, ahora llegan las noticias que os prometí. Para empezar, recordad una vez más que el Bosque Prohibido esta fuera de los terrenos permitidos. También debéis saber que la lista de objetos prohibidos puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch, y que recientemente ha aumentado llegando a cerca de mil objetos –Ron y Harry sonrieron. Seguramente aquel incremento se debía a Sortilegios Weasley-. En cuanto a los nuevos nombramientos, Rubeus Hagrid volverá a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –el comedor estalló en aplausos, exceptuando la mesa de Slytherin. Hagrid guiñó un ojo a Harry, que a su vez le sonrió-. Aunque ha decidido no asistir a la cena, el centauro Firenze seguirá impartiendo las clases de Adivinación, compartidas con la profesora Trelawney. Por último, queda presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Nymphadora Tonks.

-¿¡Tonks!? –exclamaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Hasta aquel momento, no se habían fijado en ella, claro que esta vez llevaba el pelo rubio y rizado y los ojos azules.

Cuando Tonks se puso en pie, aplaudieron con fuerza de nuevo.

-Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Buenas noches!

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor y Hermione y Ron, como prefectos, dirigieron a los alumnos de primero pertenecientes a Gryffindor hacia la sala común. Poco después, llegaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda:

-_Hocicorto sueco_ –Hermione dio la nueva contraseña y el retrato se hizo a un lado.

Entraron en la sala común, que se encontraba igual a como Harry la recordaba. Hermione, tras dar las buenas noches a sus dos amigos, dirigió a las alumnas de primero por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, mientras Ron, acompañado por Harry, hacía lo mismo con los chicos. Después, se dirigieron a su dormitorio, donde en la puerta había colgado un rótulo que decía "Sexto curso".

Un par de minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Seamus y Dean, sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto, y luego Neville, que miró a Harry largamente, recordando sin duda lo que habían hablado en el tren.

Al poco rato, los cinco estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas de dosel y justo antes de dormirse, Harry pensó que otro nuevo curso comenzaba, y suplicó por que no fuera como el anterior.

**De momento hasta aquí hemos llegado... Ahora q ya han llegado a Hogwarts, pronto empezará la acción...**

**Ahora ya sabéis, dejadnos algún mensajito pa darnos animos o pa decirnos q los fics no son lo nuestro... todo vale! REVIEWSSS!!!!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**aYdE mDrJgI: bueno, como ves nunca tardamos más de una semana en actualizar. esperamos q t haya gustado este cap tmb y si tienes alguna sugerencia o consejo, ya sabes, suéltalo sin contemplaciones, xD. besos wapa**

**Favila Thyferra: bueno, antes q nada, muchas gracias por tus reviews. el fic si q va a ser algo largo, porque como ya te habrás dado cuenta es la continuación del quinto libro, pero no creo q seguirlo sea un problema porque vamos a actualizar una o dos veces por semana siempre. ya lo tenemos pasado a ordenador y está prácticamente todo escrito (todavía falta algún detallito...) asike no vamos a estar sin actualizar mucho tiempo. a nosotras tmb nos pasa q con fics largos perdemos el hilo, pero sólo si los dejan colgados y sin actualizar por mucho tiempo. asike na, te animamos a q sigas nuestro fic y nos des tu opinión. besos!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo a todos los q siguen el fic!!!! esperamos q hasta ahora os haya gustado la historia; en el cap pasado los chicos por fin llegaron a Hogwarts y Harry tuvo una charla bastante interesante con Neville. En este nuevo capítulo empiezan las clases y las cosas ya empiezan a complicarse un pokito... si queréis saber lo q pasa, sólo tenéis que seguir leyendo!**

**Disclaimer: nada nuestro, todo de rowling**

**Abajo las respuestas a ls reviews!!!!**

**5**

**Las pruebas de quidditch**

-Harry, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde –Ron lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Harry, con dificultad, se puso las gafas y comenzó a vestirse.

No se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común, por lo que decidieron esperarla en el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalinata, alguien llamó a Harry:

-Potter¿puedo hablar con usted un momento, por favor? –era la profesora McGonagall. Harry se separó de Ron, que entró en el Gran Comedor a desayunar, y se dirigió hacia la profesora-. No hace falta que diga que vuelve a fomar parte del equipo de quidditch. Bien, como ya sabrá, necesitamos un nuevo capitán –Harry asintió-, así que espero que usted ocupe el puesto vacante.

Harry se quedó totalmente sorprendido; ¿él iba a ser el capitán del equipo? Desde luego no se había esperado algo así, se había imaginado que Katie Bell sería la nueva capitana, pues ésta era un año mayor que Harry.

-¿Entonces, Potter, podemos contar con usted?

-¿Eh? Sí... claro –contestó Harry, todavía asombrado, mientras la profesora le tendía la insignia de capitán.

-Me alegra oír eso –concluyó la profesora McGonagall despidiéndose de él y subiendo las escaleras. Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo–. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quería McGonagall? –preguntó Ron cuando Harry se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

-Me ha dicho que soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor –contestó, señalando la insignia que ya se había colocado sobre la túnica, sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Sí¿De verdad¡Harry, eso es fantástico! –Ron parecía entusiasmado-. Te lo mereces, llevas un montón de años en el equipo.

-No sé... me imaginaba que Katie sería la capitana, es más mayor...

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny, que había llegado en ese preciso momento.

-Harry es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –aclaró Ron, satisfecho.

-Enhorabuena, Harry –le felicitó la pelirroja, desviando la vista hacia la insignia-. De modo que te han readmitido en el equipo. Espero que me avises cuando hagas las pruebas para buscar nuevos cazadores.

-Por supuesto –respondió Harry.

-Felicidades, Harry –Katie se había acercado hasta ellos-. Ya me he enterado de la noticia.

-Yo pensé que serías tú –repitió Harry. Seguía sin entender por qué lo habían elegido a él. No se imaginaba a sí mismo preparando estrategias y lanzando discursos "a lo Oliver Wood".

-Pues no sé por qué iba a ser así. Llevo los mismos años que tú en el equipo. Además –dijo Katie, pensativa-, prefiero que sea así, porque tendré más tiempo para preparar mis ÉXTASIS.

Al poco rato, cuando Ginny y Katie se hubieron marchado tras citarlas Harry el viernes a las seis para las pruebas de quidditch, llegó Hermione con unos papeles en la mano.

-Ron, ayúdame a repartir los horarios de los primeros cursos –dijo jadeando; sin duda había venido corriendo.

-¿Por qué? –protestó Ron.

-Porque somos prefectos.

Ron resopló y siguió a Hermione, tras decirle a Harry que quedarían al acabar el desayuno en el campo de quidditch para entrenar. Por la mañana, había aparecido un llamativo cartel rojo en el panel de anuncios de la sala común, que decía que los alumnos de sexto tendrían el día libre, a excepción de una breve entrevista con el jefe de su casa para presentar las asignaturas elegidas. Harry tendría que ir al despacho de McGonagall a las doce menos cuarto.

Harry terminó el desayuno y buscó a Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, los golpeadores del equipo. Nunca había hablado con ellos, ya que cuando ingresaron en el equipo, Harry había sido expulsado de éste, y por eso se sintió un poco extraño al ordenarles que el viernes a las seis estuviesen en el campo de quidditch, listos para las pruebas.

Salió del gran comedor, y después de subir a su habitación en busca de su escoba y la snitch de madera brillante que Ginny le había regalado, se dirigió al campo de quidditch.

Estuvo un rato practicando con la snitch, hasta que llegó Ron, veinte minutos después.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó bajando de la escoba.

-Adivina.

-¿En la biblioteca? –aventuró Harry. Ron asintió-. ¡Pero si todavía no hemos empezado el curso!

-Lo sé, pero me ha dicho que tenía que ir a informarse sobre no-sé-qué –contestó Ron con una mueca-. Me huele a algún asunto relacionado con el PEDDO.

Como Harry había estado persiguiendo la snitch hasta la llegada de Ron, decidieron hacer unos cuantos lanzamientos con la quaffle y practicar algunas paradas. Estuvieron un tiempo entrenando, hasta que a las doce menos veinte Harry recordó que debía citarse con McGonagall, y Ron le acompañó un trecho, ya que éste regresaba a la sala común.

Cinco minutos después, Harry llamó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora, recordando la anterior entrevista de estudios, bajo la supervisión de Umbridge, y cómo ella y McGonagall habían acabado gritándose.

-Adelante –dijo la profesora McGonagall desde el interior cuando Harry hubo llamado a la puerta.

La profesora estaba sentada en una silla tras su escritorio e indicó a Harry que tomara asiento frente a ella.

-Bueno, Potter, debe decirme qué asignaturas ha elegido para cursar en sexto y séptimo –explicó la profesora McGonagall-, y a partir de ahí podremos establecer el horario de su curso.

-Eh... Bien...

-Usted quería ser auror¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Harry algo incómodo.

-Ya veo... –la profesora McGonagall rebuscó en una carpeta negra que tenía sobre el escritorio y Harry vio que sacaba una ficha con su nombre en el encabezamiento. Sin duda, eran sus notas de los TIMOS-. Bueno, no son malas notas, a excepción de esos dos Insuficientes –comentó McGonagall con reprobación. Harry se sonrojó-. Así que supongo que sí le valdrán para estudiar la carrera que ha elegido.

-Profesora, usted me dijo que Snap... que el profesor Snape no aceptaba a nadie que no tuviera un Extraordinario en Pociones.

-Cierto, pero se ha visto obligado a bajar el listón; de otro modo no tendría más que un par de alumnos en sus clases –aclaró la profesora McGonagall-. Así que vas a elegir Pociones... ¿Qué más?

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y... eh... Herbología –enumeró Harry.

-Sí... –murmuró la profesora agitando la varita. En un pergamino que había en una esquina de la mesa apareció su nombre sobre las asignaturas que había escogido-. Veo que además de las asignaturas que yo le recomendé el año pasado también ha elegido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología. Buena elección, esos conocimientos le pueden servir en determinadas ocasiones.

-¿Qué ocurriría si no consiguiese el nivel requerido en Pociones, profesora? –preguntó Harry. Pociones era la asignatura en la que más temía fallar.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió y contestó:

-Esa es la materia con la que más problemas tiene¿verdad? No creo que vaya a fracasar, con estudio y dedicación la sacará adelante. Con el resto no parece que tenga impedimentos –McGonagall se quedó a la espera de alguna otra pregunta, pero como no la hubo dio por finalizada la entrevista-. Bueno, Potter, puede irse, mañana por la mañana se repartirán los horarios de sexto.

Harry se despidió y salió del despacho. Supuso que Ron aún estaría en la sala común así que se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo que conducía al retrato de la Señora Gorda, vio a Hermione entrando por el hueco del retrato.

-¡Hermione! –la llamó. La chica paró en seco y miró hacia atrás. Al ver que era Harry, lo espero junto a la dama del cuadro.

-¿Vienes de la entrevista con la profesora McGonagall? Yo he ido poco antes que tú –explicó ella-. Por cierto¡enhorabuena, Harry! Ya me he enterado de que eres el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Habían entrado en la sala común, y encontraron a Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico contra Seamus. Justo en ese momento, el caballo de Ron arrollaba a la reina de su contrincante, haciendo jaque mate.

-¿Y tú a que hora tienes que ir al despacho de McGonagall? –preguntó Harry a su amigo cuando llegó junto a él.

-A las cuatro y cuarto.

-¿Y que asignaturas has elegido? –se interesó Hermione dejando un par de gruesos libros que tenía entre los brazos sobre una mesa.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Menos en las clases de Hagrid y Sprout estás conmigo en todo –Hermione no parecía muy satisfecha con las opciones de su amigo- ¿Para que te van a servir esas asignaturas? Cada una de ellas es de una rama completamente diferente…

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

-Ron¿no has pensado en tu futuro¿No has pensado en qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que voy a hacer en el futuro si ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer mañana? –replicó Ron haciendo que Harry se echara a reir-. Por eso he elegido un poco de todo, sobre todo basándome en las asignaturas en las que mejores notas he obtenido.

Hermione resopló exasperada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo tampoco sé exactamente qué quiero hacer, pero me gustaría seguir implicada con la PEDDO –en aquel momento fue Ron el que resopló-, así haría algo útil. ¿Tu que piensas hacer, Harry?

-Me... me gustaría ser auror –contestó, avergonzado-. No os riáis.

-No nos reímos –dijo Hermione muy seria-. Es muy razonable, tú, cazador de magos tenebrosos...

Harry pensó en el único mago tenebroso al que tenía que enfrentarse de verdad. Era, o Voldemort, o él. "_Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._", recordó de la profecía.

-Yo no recibí la carta hasta una semana antes de venir a Hogwarts –continuó Hermione-. Estuve en Bulgaria y la lechuza no podía llegar hasta allí porque había temporal...

-¡Ah¿¡Así que por eso no contestabas¿Estabas demasiada ocupada con Vicky para mandarnos una lechuza? –preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-Ron, acabo de decirte que había temporal y no podía enviar ni recibir lechuzas- murmuró Hermione con la voz cansada de quien tiene que aguantar los caprichos de un niño pequeño.

-¡Podías haber dicho al menos adónde ibas! –dijo Ron levantando aún más la voz.

-¡Lo que yo haga en mis vacaciones no es asunto tuyo! –Hermione también empezó a hablar más alto-. ¡Puedo ir a donde me dé la gana, y si no te gusta te aguantas!

Harry decidió que tenía que calmar a sus dos amigos, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

-¿Y que tal tus TIMOS? –le preguntó a la chica.

-Bastante bien: obtuve Extraordinario en todo menos en Astronomía –parecía que no haber sacado otra E en esa asignatura la había defraudado. Ante la interrogativa mirada de Harry respondió-: Saqué un Supera las expectativas.

-¿Y te quejas? –preguntó Ron, incrédulo-. ¡Harry ha sacado dos Insuficientes y yo tres!

-También podíais haber estudiado un poquito más.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa de haberme quedado dormido en el examen de Historia de la Magia?- ironizó Harry.

-Y el suspenso de Adivinación estaba claro –añadió Ron

Hermione asintió con un ademán de comprensión y de repente pareció recordar algo, porque dijo que enseguida volvía y subió corriendo a su habitación.

-Toma, Harry –dijo, poniéndole un paquete envuelto en un papel violeta entre las manos-. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, con tanto ajetreo se me había olvidado dártelo.

El chico rasgó el papel y encontró un cuenco de piedra con unas runas talladas en el borde. Era un pensadero. Harry lo sabía porque había estado dentro del de Dumbledore y el de Snape reviviendo sus recuerdos.

-Fueron los brujos de Bulgaria los que lo inventaron en el siglo IV. Pensé que te gustaría tener uno, porque hay veces en las que tenemos tanta información que...

-Gracias, Hermione –le cortó Harry: si ella se ponía a hablar sobre los brujos de Bulgaria, el origen de los pensaderos y demás, les costaría callarla.

-De nada –Hermione le restó importancia-. Bajemos a comer, tengo muchísima hambre.

Tras la comida en el Gran Comedor, decidieron hacer tiempo paseando alrededor del lago hasta la hora en que Ron tendría que ir a la reunión con McGonagall. Harry y Hermione volvieron solos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguir con las reuniones del ED? –preguntó Hermione tras sentarse en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-No creo que sea necesario –respondió Harry-. Este curso tenemos una profesora decente que nos enseñará Defensa de verdad.

-Sí, Tonks nos enseñará... –Hermione miraba las llamas pensativa-. Aunque fue divertido.

Pasaron un rato recordando las reuniones del ED del curso anterior, pero cuando llegó Ron se quedaron callados al ver la mala cara que traía éste.

-No pasa nada –respondió secamente cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntar-. Sólo que McGonagall dice que esperaba más de mí y que aguarda que este curso me esfuerce más porque soy prefecto.

Hermione le observó con una mirada de "Te lo dije, Ron", pero no comentó nada.

Harry y Ron pasaron el resto del día holgazaneando y jugando alguna que otra partida de gobstones y ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione se concentraba en la lectura de _Derechos y leyes de criaturas mágicas_.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Harry como sus compañeros de dormitorio se levantaron temprano y bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras Dean, Seamus y Neville se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Harry y Ron aguardaron a Hermione, que bajó poco después.

-Ron, tenemos que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, para coger los horarios de los alumnos de sexto –informó Hermione, al tiempo que salían por el hueco del retrato.

De modo que Ron y Hermione acudieron al departamento de Transformaciones, en tanto que Harry entraba en el Gran Comedor.

Harry tomó asiento y se sirvió unos huevos revueltos. Pocos minutos después, Hermione y Ron se reunieron con él en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Ron, malhumorado, se sirvió unas salchichas, mientras no paraba de refunfuñar:

-¿Te lo puedes creer? –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry-. ¡Tenemos clases dobles¡Todas las asignaturas son de dos horas seguidas¿Quién es capaz de soportar a Binns durante dos horas? –Ron parecía indignado.

Mientras el pelirrojo no cesaba en su empeño por que toda la mesa de Gryffindor se enterara de aquella protesta, Hermione repartía los horarios.

-¡Dos horas sin interrupción!¡Y luego otras dos¡Y otras dos…! –exclamó Dean, al fijarse en el pergamino que Hermione le acababa de dar.

Poco a poco, y con el ánimo por los suelos, los alumnos de sexto abandonaron el comedor.

-¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? –preguntó Harry, mirando por encima del hombro de Ron el horario que éste sostenía entre las manos.

-Hoy es martes... de modo que tenemos... Encantamientos.

Harry cogió su propio horario.

-Pff ... –resopló el muchacho-. Tengo cuatro horas de Pociones a la semana.

El tono que empleó Harry debió ser realmente abatido, ya que Hermione le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Tranquilo, a lo mejor este año Snape se porta mejor y te... –empezó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una carcajada irónica de Ron.

-Pero Hermione¿tú te estás oyendo? –decía al tiempo que fingía secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

Para desgracia de Harry, ese tema atrajo una nueva discusión, que duró hasta que llegaron al aula de Encantamientos.

-Sé que os tomaréis este curso como un descanso tras los TIMOS –dijo el profesor Flitwick nada más comenzar la clase-, pero tenéis que saber que es muy importante que vuestro nivel no decaiga este año. Recordad que el año que viene tendréis los ÉXTASIS. No podéis...

-Esto me huele a rollo... –susurró Ron. Hermione le miró severamente antes de dirigir de nuevo la vista al frente.

En aquella primera clase, repasaron los encantamientos básicos, y para orgullo del profesor, los alumnos aún recordaban la mayor parte de la materia.

-Ahora tenemos clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –informó Ron.

-Por favor, dime que no la compartimos con los Slytherin... –suplicó Harry.

-Enseguida lo sabremos.

-¿Y tú¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Aritmancia. ¡Suerte! –se despidió Hermione, mientras subía hacia el segundo piso.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron cruzaron la explanada hacia el linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde Hagrid impartía la clase. Al llegar allí los peores temores de Harry se vieron cumplidos: una decena de alumnos de Slytherin estaba ya esperando.

-Buenas tardes, chicos –saludó Hagrid. Harry se giró y vio por primera vez al semigigante frente a frente desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts. Tenía buen aspecto, por lo que pensó que no le iría tan mal con Grawp.

-Bien, no quiero empezar muy fuerte, así que hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo –se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña y regreso con una jaula entre las manos. En ella se encontraba el animal más raro que Harry hubiera visto jamás. Era de un color zafiro muy llamativo y las alas le crecían en la parte superior de la cabeza. Del final del tórax le sobresalía un aguijón extremadamente largo.

-¿Alguien sabría decirme de qué animal se trata? –preguntó Hagrid a la clase. Nadie levantó la mano, era notorio que Hermione ya no asistía a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Esto es un billywig –continuó Hagrid-. Es un insecto nativo de Australia. Aunque sea muy llamativo es casi imposible que los muggles los vean, son rapidísimos en su vuelo. Ahora lo dejaré libre para que podáis observarlo mejor –a continuación Hagrid abrió la jaula y el billywig salió de su interior a una velocidad increíble-. No os acerquéis demasiado a él, su picadura puede provocar...

-¡AY!

Pero no era necesario que Hagrid explicara las consecuencias tras la picadura de un billywig. El animal se había acercado a Ron y sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, el insecto le había picado en un hombro. Al instante, el muchacho se elevó un metro en el aire. Ron intentaba bajar palmeando, pero lo único que conseguía era que las risas de los Slytherin aumentaran. Harry, por su parte, agarraba a su amigo por el bajo de la túnica, con la intención de asegurarse de que no ascendiera más.

-Sí, bueno... como estaba a punto de decir, la picadura del billywig provoca la levitación y... –pero tras aquella revelación ya nadie escuchaba a Hagrid. Algunos alumnos trataban de atrapar al billywig para que éste les picara a propósito y de ese modo pudieran levitar: Ron ya no lo pasaba mal en absoluto.

-¡No, no¡No hagáis eso! –Hagrid intentaba hacerse oír. El billywig ya había picado a un par de alumnos más, que ahora flotaban a poca distancia de tierra firme.

Hagrid parecía haber perdido el control de la clase, cuando con gran destreza capturó el billywig y lo metió en su jaula.

-¡Muchos magos jóvenes han hecho lo que vosotros y han terminado en un estado de flotación permanente! –dijo Hagrid seriamente. Al fin todos lo escuchaban, aturdidos-. El exceso de picaduras puede provocar que la víctima flote durante días, pero si se da una reacción alérgica grave, es posible que esa persona levite permanentemente –explicó-. En cuanto a vosotros –se dirigió a los alumnos que flotaban en el aire-, el efecto desaparecerá en unas dos horas. Bien, ahora...

Continuaron con la clase sin sobresaltos, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de la comida. Harry tuvo que llevar a Ron hasta el castillo, tirando de su túnica. Él y otro chico de Slytherin eran los únicos que seguían levitando. Cuando atravesaron las puertas de roble, muchos encontraron divertida la situación de Ron, quien enrojeció ante las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Hermione que bajaba en ese momento por la escalinata de mármol, se quedó quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la muchacha cuando se hubo reunido con ellos junto al Gran Comedor.

-A Ron le ha picado un billywig –contestó Harry. No tuvo que dar más explicaciones, puesto que seguramente Hermione ya conocía a aquella criatura.

A Ron se le pasaron los efectos de la levitación tan pronto como llegaron junto a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Esta tarde tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! –exclamó Hermione emocionada, mientras se servía estofado.

-¡Genial! Al fin podremos ver a Tonks en acción... –comento Ron.

Tras la comida, los tres amigos se dirigieron al aula donde se impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fueron los primeros en llegar, querían escoger un buen sitio. Poco después, todos los alumnos se reunieron frente al aula, esperando la llegada de Tonks. Pero ésta no aparecía. Los murmullos de los Gryffindor ya se extendían a lo largo de todo el pasillo cuando Tonks apareció corriendo por una esquina. Su pelo estaba desordenado y llevaba ladeado el sombrero puntiagudo de bruja; estaba claro que se había apresurado en el camino.

-¡Lo siento, chicos! –exclamó Tonks una vez llegó frente al aula-. Me perdí y no podía encontrar la clase. Pasad –dijo después de haber abierto la puerta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la primera fila, junto con Neville.

-¡Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! –exclamó Tonks entusiasmada-. Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, aunque nunca se os ocurra llamarme Nymphadora –Tonks hizo una mueca de espanto, a lo que los alumnos rieron-. Podéis llamarme Tonks simplemente, creo que el apelativo profesora haría que me sintiera demasiado mayor –más risas-. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que tengo ante mí una clase bastante avanzada. Según tengo entendido en cuarto curso estudiasteis las maldiciones imperdonables y algunos contraembrujos. Sin embargo, el año pasado no aprendisteis gran cosa –algunos compañeros dirigieron a Harry miradas cómplice. El curso pasado, Harry había dado clases de Defensa a sus amigos mediante las reuniones del ED-, la profesora Umbridge no os dio clases prácticas en ningún momento, algo inadecuado por otro lado –hubo murmullos de asentimiento.

-¿Es cierto que usted trabaja como auror para el Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó Seamus, de repente.

-Sí, así es –los alumnos la miraban con gran respeto-. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que diera clases en Hogwarts durante algún tiempo, ya que le ha sido imposible encontrar un sustituto. Como decía, no conozco vuestras habilidades en esta asignatura, así que me parece buena idea comenzar con algunos hechizos defensivos básicos, sólo para ver que nivel habéis adquirido y qué es lo que debemos mejorar a partir de ahora.

Hacía tiempo que no tenían una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como aquella. Durante el curso anterior con la profesora Umbridge, estas clases para Harry se habían convertido en un infierno (peor que las clases de Pociones con Snape, si cabía). Sin embargo la asignatura con Tonks era estimulante a la vez que divertida, y conseguía aportar un aire juvenil a la clase. Tonks, era sin embargo, una bruja muy despistada en ocasiones. En su primera clase, Neville ya había logrado meter la pata con el hechizo de desarme, con lo que le prendió fuego a la túnica de Lavender, que era su pareja. Tonks intentó arreglar la situación, pero algo salió mal, ya que la túnica de Lavender comenzó a arder con más intensidad que antes. La chica, totalmente histérica, sólo atinó a chillar pidiendo auxilio, hasta que se tiró al suelo y comenzó a rodar sobre sí misma con la intención de apagar lo que sin duda había estado a punto de convertirse en un incendio. Parvati acompaño a Lavender a la enfermería mientras Neville y Tonks no dejaban de pedir disculpas.

-Ha sido una clase interesante –comentó Hermione a la salida.

-Sí, ya lo creo –dijo Ron con una risa contenida.

-Y no me refiero al accidente con Lavender –contestó Hermione-, aunque podía haber acabado mucho peor.

-Sí, Tonks sabe lo que hace. Domina las Artes Oscuras de verdad –dijo Harry-. Aunque como bombero no tiene mucho futuro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras el rostro de Ron adquiría una expresión de confusión.

-¿Bom... qué? –preguntó el muchacho, desorientado.

De camino a la sala común, Hermione le explicó a Ron a qué se dedicaban los bomberos, mientras él la escuchaba impresionado.

El resto de la semana sobrevino rápidamente. Las clases de Transformaciones seguían siendo igual de duras y la profesora McGonagall no había cambiado en absoluto, era la misma bruja severa de siempre. En clase de Herbología habían comenzado a trabajar en los invernaderos 5 y 6, los más avanzados, donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de plantas, algunas, según les había dicho la profesora Sprout, realmente peligrosas. Pero lo que Harry más había temido llegó el viernes después del descanso: su primera clase de Pociones. Al menos, Harry compartiría aquella asignatura con Seamus. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que serían los únicos Gryffindor que se habían matriculado en ella, y algo le decía que estar rodeado de Slytherins no traería nada bueno.

-Yo he conseguido librarme de Pociones por fin –comentó Neville con un deje de alivio durante el descanso de media hora del que disponían entre la primera y la segunda clase.

Harry se alegró por su amigo. Neville lo pasaba extremadamente mal en las clases de Snape, quien lo humillaba y avergonzaba ante los demás compañeros. Además, el muchacho era pésimo en Pociones. A Harry se le ocurrió que ahora que Neville no estaba en su clase, Snape tendría más oportunidades para arremeter contra él. Y eso fue algo que no logró calmarlo en absoluto.

Seamus y Harry llegaron puntuales a las mazmorras, y allí vieron reunido a un concurrido grupo de Slytherin.

Junto a la entrada del aula, Malfoy miraba a Harry con petulancia, sin embargo, por el momento no hizo ningún comentario. En ese preciso instante, Snape llegó a las mazmorras como un vendaval, y tras abrir la puerta de la clase con un toque de varita, dejó paso a los alumnos.

Harry ocupó un pupitre junto a Seamus. Habían acordado permanecer unidos en las clases de Pociones y hacer frente a los Slytherin. En cuanto todos hubieron elegido su sitio, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, efecto que siempre conseguía Snape con su sola presencia.

-Como todos sabréis –comenzó Snape con frialdad-, este año exijo un alto nivel en Pociones, aunque dudo que algunos de los que están aquí lo consigan –en ese momento dirigió la vista hacia Seamus y Harry-. Asimismo, como habréis podido comprobar, el nivel requerido para optar a esta asignatura ha descendido considerablemente, por lo que me he visto obligado a aceptar alumnos de "Supera las expectativas". De otro modo algunos no estarían aquí hoy –fue entonces cuando lanzó una despreciativa mirada a Harry, quien la sostuvo con dureza.

Aquella fue, hasta el momento, la prueba más dura a la que había tenido que hacer frente en toda la semana. Snape escribió en la pizarra la elaboración de la poción amnésica, y Harry llenó el caldero de agua mientras leía las instrucciones. Snape no dejó de criticar el trabajo de Harry, entre las risas de los Slytherin. Finalmente, descontó diez puntos a Gryffindor. Harry salió de Pociones con el ánimo por los suelos, pero con la perspectiva de que aquella tarde de viernes serían las pruebas de quidditch.

De modo que, después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Ron y Harry se juntaron con Hermione en la sala común. Harry fue a mirar en el panel de anuncios la lista que él había puesto para que los de Gryffindor se apuntaran a las pruebas, encabezada por el nombre de Ginny. Descolgó el papel y subió a su habitación, donde dejó sus libros y cogió la Saeta de Fuego.

-Espero que no me metan demasiados goles –dijo Ron entrando y buscando su escoba-. ¡Imagínate que ridículo!

Harry recordó con desagrado la cancioncilla de _A Weasley vamos a coronar_, compuesta por los alumnos de Slytherin el curso pasado para poner de los nervios a Ron. Inconscientemente, se puso a silbarla por lo bajo, escabulléndose por las escaleras.

-¡Oye! –recriminó Ron medio enfadado y haciendo amago de perseguir a su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? –pregunto Hermione desde el pie de las escaleras cuando Harry chocó contra ellas y Ron chocó con él.

-Nada –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión de paciencia infinita grabada en el rostro y salió por el hueco del retrato, seguida por los dos chicos.

-La verdad es que se ha presentado bastante gente para los puestos de cazadores –comentó Ron, mientras Harry, Hermione y él se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para las pruebas de los jugadores.

-Sí, espero que Ginny quede en el equipo –dijo Hermione.

-Puede que sí. A decir verdad, jugaba bastante bien como buscadora. Vuela muy bien, así que como cazadora no lo hará mal –observó Harry.

Ya habían llegado casi a las puertas de salida cuando Harry se llevó una mano a la frente a la vez que exclamaba:

-¡Vaya¡Se me ha olvidado la lista de los aspirantes al puesto en la habitación!

Por suerte, las pruebas no empezarían hasta dentro de media hora, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a buscar la lista. Harry, como nuevo capitán del equipo, quería estar allí el primero. Se tomaba el puesto con gran responsabilidad. Sólo esperaba no convertirse en el nuevo Oliver Wood. Hermione, que deseaba ver las pruebas, los acompañaba.

-Ten, sujeta esto –Harry le pasó su Saeta de Fuego a Ron-. ¡Enseguida vuelvo! –gritó mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo.

-Está bastante nervioso –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios-. En la habitación no paraba de dar vueltas antes de salir hacia el campo.

-Lo hará bien. Lleva muchos años en el equipo –opinó Hermione.

-_Hocicorto sueco_ –dijo Harry entre jadeos al llegar ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. Harry no estaba sólo. Neville se hallaba inmerso en un libro sobre Herbología, _Plantas exóticas del Amazonas_. Al oír un ruido, el muchacho levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Harry.

-Hola, Neville –saludó Harry-. Esta tarde son las pruebas de quidditch y he olvidado la lista de los aspirantes.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por el puesto –lo felicitó Neville.

-Gracias –dijo Harry mientras rebuscaba entre sus libros. Sabía que la había dejado por allí, no podía haberla perdido... Eso era lo único que le faltaba, pensó Harry, meter la pata en su primer día como capitán.

Neville advirtió la preocupación en su semblante.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien –Neville miraba a Harry fijamente, como si hubiera algo más que quería decirle.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el muchacho. Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante un momento.

-El otro día en el tren empezamos una conversación que no acabamos –soltó Neville de repente.

Neville se acomodó en el borde de su cama. Harry abandonó la búsqueda e hizo lo mismo. De repente llegar cinco minutos tarde a las pruebas no tenía tanta importancia. Esperaba a que el muchacho hablara primero.

-Lo conseguirás –dijo Neville sin más.

Harry, que pensó que seguían hablando de quidditch, se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy tan seguro. La verdad es que el listón está muy alto. Oliver y Angelina...

-No me refiero al quidditch –le cortó Neville-. Me refiero a la profecía.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Tampoco estoy seguro de eso. A decir verdad, tengo más confianza en ser un buen capitán que en ser capaz de derrotar al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos –se esforzó en bromear. Neville, sin embargo, no rió. Estaba muy serio.

-Pues yo opino que deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo, no te subestimes–a Harry aquello le tomó por sorpresa -. Si la profecía dice que tú eres el ÚNICO –Neville recalcó esta palabra- capaz de derrotar a Quien-tú-sabes, debe ser por algo.

Harry miró al vacío mientras escuchaba a Neville.

-Harry, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y además, eres un mago muy poderoso...

-Neville, yo no... –le interrumpió Harry.

-No me vengas con que eres un mago como otro cualquiera porque no pienso hacerte ni caso –Harry nunca había oído hablar a Neville de aquel modo-. En primero salvaste la piedra filogi... filofi, bueno... –si no hubieran estado tratando un tema tan serio, a Harry le hubiera entrado la risa-, en segundo derrotaste al basilisco, en cuarto ganaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos y en quinto te enfrentaste a los mortífagos y a Quien-tú-sabes. El año pasado tú me enseñaste más cosas que ningún otro profesor –Harry sabía que Neville se refería a las reuniones del ED-. Este verano le hable a mi abuela del ED. Al principio se enfadó cuando supo que hacíamos algo ilegal, pero cambió de opinión al instante y dijo que habíamos hecho bien. Cuando le dije todo lo que nos enseñaste, se quedó impresionada. No podía creer que un mago de tan sólo quince años fuera capaz de hacer semejantes cosas. Aunque dijo: "Siempre supe que se esperarían grandes cosas de Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo, él derrotó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Y yo digo que si pudiste hacerlo en el pasado, lo lograrás de nuevo–Neville sonrió a Harry.

Harry no supo qué decir. Agradecía a Neville que lo apoyara, pero no estaba seguro de nada; el futuro, tal y como estaban las cosas, era muy incierto.

-Gracias, Neville, por... todo –dijo Harry finalmente.

-Y no tengas miedo de contárselo a Ron y Hermione, lo entenderán –Harry asintió-. Por cierto –Neville se fijó en la mesita de noche de Harry-, creo que lo que buscas está ahí.

Harry cogió la lista:

-Nos vemos, Neville-, y salió de la habitación. Llegó agotado a la entrada del castillo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Ron.

-Me... entretuve... un... momento –dijo Harry entre jadeos.

-Vamos, o se os hará tarde –dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.

Entraron en el campo, donde había unas diez personas esperando para hacer las pruebas. Harry saludó a Ginny y Colin Creevey, pero a los demás no los conocía mas que de vista.

-Haréis las pruebas de tres en tres –explicó Harry-. Os iréis pasando la quaffle y por turnos la tiraréis a los aros. Los primeros serán Ginny Weasley y Joey Grant, con la cazadora Katie Bell.

Los tres se adelantaron y montaron en las escobas, a la vez que Ron se dirigía hacia los postes. Harry utilizó el silbato y lanzó la quaffle hacia arriba, que la cogió Katie, que se la pasó a Ginny, que se la pasó a Joey, a quien se le cayó. Siguieron haciendo unos cuantos pases más, Ginny muy bien, según observó Harry, no como el otro chico, a quien se la caía la pelota la mitad de las veces.

Durante más de media hora, todos los aspirantes estuvieron pasándose la quaffle, algunos, como Colin, no demasiado bien. Después, todos se enfrentaron a Ron. Cuando todos hubieron pasado la prueba, Harry reunió a todos los componentes del equipo para discutir la elección.

-Ginny lo ha hecho muy bien –apuntó Katie-. La verdad, es que entre todos los que se han presentado...

-Yo creo que tendríamos que elegir a Ginny –dijo Ron-. No porque sea mi hermana, claro –añadió.

-Vale, Ginny una cazadora, pero¿el otro? –preguntó Harry.

-Grant ha metido algún gol –indicó Jack Sloper.

-Sí, pero no cogía la quaffle ni servida en bandeja.

-¿Qué os parece Sarah Daniels? –preguntó Katie.

-Yo creo que no –contestó Andrew Kirke-. Va a las mismas clases que yo y nunca se toma nada en serio, faltaría a la mitad de los entrenamientos...

-En mi opinión, el otro cazador debería ser Yioko –dijo Ron-. No veáis lo que me ha costado parar sus lanzamientos.

-Y ha volado bastante bien... –constató Katie.

-Entonces, decidido, los cazadores serán Ginny y Yioko –atajó Harry.

Volvieron al campo, donde los aspirantes que habían hecho las pruebas esperaban nerviosos.

-Todos lo habéis hecho bien –les dijo Harry-, y no ha sido fácil tomar una decisión, pero finalmente hemos elegido como nuevos cazadores a Ginny Weasley y Daijhiro Yioko.

La pelirroja saltó de alegría y Yioko hizo un gesto de triunfo con el puño, sin embargo, los rostros del resto de los aspirantes adquirieron una expresión de decepción mientras salían del campo.

-El primer entrenamiento será mañana a las cuatro –dijo Harry a su nuevo equipo-. Hasta mañana.

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos! –Ginny abrazó a Harry y Ron mientras se dirigían al castillo.

-A mí me ha parecido que has sido la mejor –dijo Hermione cuando llegó junto a sus amigos.

-La verdad es que sí, porque ha habido cada uno... Jackson, por ejemplo¿habéis visto cuando ha ido a meterme gol y se le ha caído la quaffle hacia atrás? –Ron soltó una risa burlona.

-Ron, no está bien que te rías de ellos... –le regañó Hermione, aunque a ella también le costaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando de las pruebas hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

-¿Juegas una partida al ajedrez mágico, Harry? –propuso Ron.

-¿No deberíais hacer los deberes?

-Hermione, tenemos todo el fin de semana –argumentó Harry yendo a buscar sus piezas de ajedrez.

-¡El año pasado decíais lo mismo! –les gritó Hermione, pero desistió de intentar convencerlos.

A la mañana siguiente, como era sábado, no tenían clase, y Ron y Harry querían seguir holgazaneando, pero tras la insistencia de Hermione, decidieron comenzar a hacer algunas tareas que les habían encargado los profesores.

-¡Que barbaridad! Sólo llevamos una semana de clases y mirad la montaña de deberes que tenemos... –dijo Ron, sorprendido ante el montón de libros que tenía delante.

-Os avisé para que comenzarais ayer –reprochó Hermione, enfrascada en la tarea de Aritmancia.

Harry había decidido empezar por lo que mejor se le daba y dejar lo peor para el final, por lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo una redacción para Sprout sobre los usos de la raíz de _Dimian Blanco_. Ron, en cambio, había optado por hacer primero lo que menos tiempo le llevara y había comenzado el trabajo sobre los billywigs para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Este curso es como un respiro entre los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos que trabajar –continuó Hermione, aunque ninguno de sus dos amigos le hacía demasiado caso-, de hecho, tenemos que esforzarnos más, porque los EXTASIS, según me han dicho, son muy duros, y tenemos que estar concentrados y...

-Hermione¿cómo quieres que estemos concentrados si no te callas? –preguntó Ron dejando de escribir y mirándola. La chica enmudeció casi al instante.

Después de trabajar durante toda la mañana en sus tareas, los tres amigos bajaron al comedor a la hora de la comida. Cerca de la escalinata de mármol, pudieron ver a Malfoy, acompañado por sus inseparables guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Aquello le hizo recordar algo a Hermione:

-Por cierto¿qué tal en clase de Pociones? –preguntó cuando se hubieron sentado y empezaron a comer.

-Una pesadilla –contestó Harry mirando su plato-. Imagínate, solos Seamus y yo, de Gryffindor, en medio de un montón de alumnos de Slytherin y Snape.

-Buena suerte, amigo –dijo Ron animando a Harry.

Después de comer, Harry y Ron prefirieron ir antes al campo de quidditch a entrenar, pero Hermione, alegando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, se quedó en el castillo.

Los dos chicos estuvieron cerca de una hora dando vueltas en círculos alrededor del campo, volando lentamente y charlando sobre cómo habían sido las primeras clases. Después, Harry intentó marcar unos goles a Ron y estaban los dos a la caza de la snitch cuando llegaron los demás componentes del equipo.

-Hola –saludó Harry a todos-. Entrenaremos dos veces por semana, de momento, a la misma hora que hoy, si no os parece mal. Para los entrenamientos sólo vamos a utilizar una bludger y los cazadores marcareis los goles en los aros de Ron.

Cinco minutos después todos estaban en el aire jugando. Katie, como era cazadora desde hacía años, intentaba ayudar a Ginny y Daijhiro con los pases. Ron también había mejorado mucho en el verano, pero Jack y Andrew eran bastante patosos a la hora de golpear la pesada pelota negra.

-Tienes que volar hacia donde estará la bludger –le decía Harry a Andrew -. Intenta batear con las dos manos porque tendrás mas fuerza –le indicaba a Jack.

Tras el desastroso comienzo, un par de horas más tarde Harry vio que habían mejorado algo. A las siete, como empezaba a anochecer, dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y los jugadores volvieron exhaustos a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Estoy agotado –dijo Ron derrumbándose en un sillón junto al fuego.

Al poco rato, Hermione entró por el hueco del retrato, y Harry, que había estado leyendo el _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_ por enésima vez, preguntó a la chica qué había estado haciendo en la biblioteca.

-Nada –respondió vagamente Hermione y cambió rápidamente de tema-. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bastante bien, puede que si mejoramos un poquito volvamos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Harry trató de terminar alguna de sus tareas, pero cuando notó que se estaba adormilando, anunció que se iba a la cama. Apenas le dio tiempo para ponerse el pijama, porque tan pronto como se metió bajo las sabanas se quedó dormido.

Comenzó a soñar con un entrenamiento de quidditch en el que todo parecía funcionar al revés. Un par de bludgers montadas en escobas golpeaban con los bates a Andrew y Jack, tres quaffles rojas se pasaban a Katie, Ginny y Daijhiro e intentaban colar a Ron por los aros. Harry intentaba salir del alcance de una enorme snitch alada, pero por mucho que moviera los brazos no conseguía adelantar a su perseguidora y la snitch se le estaba echando encima...

El hombre caía a través del velo negro. La esfera de cristal caía, se estrellaba contra el suelo y de ella salía una figura nacarada que con una voz espeluznante pronunciaba: "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... tiene un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._"

La imagen cambió. Una enorme serpiente se deslizaba alrededor de un hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Fearman, no debes tenerme miedo –decía Harry con una voz profunda-. Si me eres leal, no te causaré ningún daño.

-Señor, os juro que soy vuestro humilde servidor –el hombre parecía temeroso. A causa de las sombras, Harry no podía percibir bien sus rasgos.

-Dices que tienes información valiosa para mí. Si me sirves bien te nombraré mortífago y tendrás el honor de portar la Marca Tenebrosa... Ahora dime, Fearman¿tienes el suficiente valor para ocultar al Ministerio que estas de mi lado?

Harry despertó súbitamente a causa de un estruendo. Neville se había levantado a beber agua y había volcado su baúl, por lo que todos sus compañeros se despertaron.

-Lo siento mucho... –se disculpó Neville cuando Harry se levantó.

Abrió su armario y sacó el pensadero que le había regalado Hermione. Ese sueño era importante, más valía guardarlo antes de que se evaporara. De repente, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía como utilizar el pensadero. Apretó su varita contra la sien esperando que saliese una hebra plateada, al igual que había visto hacer a Dumbledore, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Harry maldijo en voz baja. Ya no recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre que estaba traicionando al Ministerio al decidir pasarse al lado Oscuro.

Harry se prometió a sí mismo que lo primero que haría a la mañana siguiente sería ir a la biblioteca en busca de las instrucciones para usar el pensadero.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el quinto capítulo!! Harry y Neville terminan la conversación que tenían pendiente, q os ha parecido? y por otro lado el equipo de quidditch ya está hecho. Y Harry vuelve a tener esos sueños tan extraños...aunq esta vez no serán como siempre...**

**Esperamos vuestros reviews, no sabéis lo mucho q animan! **

**En el próximo cap. el trío se meterá en problemas y veremos a DRACO MALFOY, q empezará a cobrar importancia...**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: wola de nuevo!! como ves, seguimos actualizando al menos una vez por semana, y aquí está el quinto cap!!! los problemillas irán viniendo poco a poco, porque ya se sabe que primero hay q ir entrando en materia... q si el nuevo profesor de DCAO, q si el nuevo equipo de quidditch, pero como ves, en este cap, Harry vuelve a tener esos sueños... y te aseguramos q en el próximo cap se meterán en líos, y algo sobre draco malfoy... a partir de ahora empieza la acción!!!! así que esperamos q nos sigas comentando tu opinion, como hasta ahora. muchas gracias!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pos ya está aki el sexto cap. Y, como veniamos adelantando, Malfoy va a cobrar un poco de protagonismo... (ya nos contareis que os parece...)**

**Y como siempre, los reviews serán contestados al final del cap.**

**disclaimer: todavía alguien no se ha enterado de q los fics no son de j.k?**

**6**

**El libro de la Sección Prohibida**

Por la mañana, Harry fue el primero en levantarse y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde también fue el primero en entrar. Estaba rebuscando entre algunos libros en los que pudiera encontrar las instrucciones para utilizar el pensadero, cuando oyó que alguien entraba también en la sala. Harry miró a través de las estanterías y vio a Malfoy, que se dirigía a la Sección Prohibida. Nadie podía acceder a aquella sección sin la autorización de un profesor, y Harry dudaba que Malfoy la tuviera. De hecho, la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, tampoco se encontraba allí, y ella era la única persona con autoridad para manejar aquel tipo de libros.

Malfoy se paró silenciosamente frente a una de las muchas estanterías, y miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo había seguido. A continuación, recorrió la larga hilera de libros con el índice y poco después una sonrisa de triunfo surcó su rostro al detenerse frente a un libro de cubiertas negras. Alargó ambas manos y lo cogió cuidadosamente. Desde su escondite, Harry pudo leer el título escrito con letras plateadas: _Las misteriosas energías secretas_. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Malfoy con un libro de la Sección Prohibida? Nada bueno, desde luego. Mientras Draco hojeaba el antiguo ejemplar con interés, como si buscara algo en concreto, Harry espiaba todos sus movimientos, sin dejar de pensar en sus posibilidades: si se interponía en el camino de Malfoy y le arrebataba el libro, tal vez su enemigo consiguiera darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados al asunto y culparle a él mismo del robo; por otro lado, quizá la señora Pince apareciera en la biblioteca antes de que Malfoy lograra escapar con el libro. Mientras el Slytherin metía el tomo en su mochila, Harry tomó una decisión empujado por su curiosidad: si impedía que Malfoy se hiciese con el libro jamás sabría cuales habían sido sus intenciones, pero si por el contrario, algún profesor lo acorralaba en una situación comprometida... no tendría más remedio que decir la verdad. De modo que Harry esperó a que Malfoy saliera de la biblioteca, para tras unos segundos, seguir su mismo camino.

Se dirigió a paso ligero al Gran Comedor, donde seguramente se encontrarían Ron y Hermione a mitad del desayuno. Pero, más preocupado en lo que acababa de ver que en mirar por dónde iba, chocó con Ginny y tras pedirle disculpas atropelladamente, entró en el comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando Harry se sentó junto a él.

Harry, entre susurros, puso al corriente de todo a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Menudo cretino! –bufó Ron en un gesto de indignación-. ¿Así que ahora también se dedica a robar libros de la Sección Prohibida?

Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy no estaba allí, probablemente demasiado ocupado con su nueva adquisición.

-¿Y si lo quiere para algo tenebroso? –propuso pensativo.

-Harry, no creo que… -rebatió su amiga-. Bueno, ya sabes, Malfoy es sólo fachada, muchas palabras y nada más.

-¿Para que querrá ese libro? Era sobre no sé qué de la energia…

-Puede que simplemente lo necesite para clase y tuviera un permiso…-murmuró Hermione, comenzando a cansarse con el tema.

-¡Anda ya, Hermione¿Y si trama algo con los mortifagos? Él ya me hizo una advertencia no hace mucho¿recordais? Dijo que los mortifagos andarían vigilándome… ¿Y si Voldemort lo ha incluido en sus filas?

-Harry, estás exagerando, seguro –Hermione continuó comiendo la tostada q había dejado en el plato con la llegada de Harry-. Has hecho lo mejor que podías hacer: no meterte en líos. Estamos a principio de curso… ya habrá tiempo para eso…

-¿De veras? –preguntó Ron que seguía a sus dos amigos-. A mí me hubiese gustado quitarle el libro de las manos a golpes –dijo bruscamente.

-¡Ron, eres prefecto! –exclamó Hermione, a la vez que Harry reía-. Además, si Harry le hubiese impedido marcharse con el libro, lo más probable es que los dos se hubieran metido en lios. No es que Malfoy me importe, pero no creo que a Harry le apetezca cumplir un castigo por esa nimiedad… Ahora bien, si tanto te preocupa y quieres que lo pillen con las manos en la masa, cuéntaselo a Tonks y…

-...Malfoy no tendrá escapatoria, y estará metido en un buen lío... –Harry terminó la frase de Hermione.

-... lío, en el que por cierto, se ha metido el solito –comentó Hermione.

-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para terminar las frases del otro o es pura casualidad? Parecéis Fred y George –dijo Ron con sorna.

-Por cierto, Harry, bien hecho –dijo Hermione-. Me alegro de que no actuaras inconscientemente. Al fin has conseguido controlar tus impulsos; hace un año te habrías batido a duelo con Malfoy en plena biblioteca...

Ron rió por lo bajo y Harry había abierto la boca para protestar cuando se encontraron con Tonks en mitad de las escaleras de mármol.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-musitó Hermione.

-Tonks, tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Hola chicos –saludó la metamorfomaga-. ¿No podéis esperar hasta la hora de la comida? Tengo que ultimar los detalles de mi primera clase con los de segundo y...

-Es urgente –la interrumpió Harry.

Viendo las serias miradas de sus alumnos, Tonks decidió escucharlos:

-¿Y bien?

-He visto como Malfoy robaba un libro de la Sección Prohibida –soltó Harry de sopetón.

Tonks, que no se esperaba algo como aquello, enarcó las cejas hasta que estas desaparecieron bajo el flequillo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, Harry? Porque una acusación como esa es...

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos –explicó Harry-. Se acercó a la Sección Prohibida aprovechando que la señora Pince no estaba y escondió el libro en su mochila. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

-¿De qué libro estamos hablando? –inquirió Tonks.

-_Las misteriosas energías secretas_ –contestó Harry, a quien el título de aquel libro se le había quedado grabado en la memoria -. ¿Te suena?

Tonks palideció desmesuradamente ante aquella última revelación. Sin decir nada, y dejando atrás a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se dirigió a toda prisa al comedor.

-Si buscas a Malfoy, no lo encontrarás ahí –dijo Hermione antes de que Tonks cruzara las puertas de la sala-. No ha aparecido en el comedor durante el desayuno.

Tonks dio media vuelta y con un gesto de agradecimiento a la chica, desapareció rápidamente escaleras arriba.

-¿Habéis visto la cara que ha puesto? –comentó Ron.

Durante el resto del día Harry se concentró en terminar una redacción de Transformaciones, mientras Hermione y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Creéis que Tonks ya habrá hablado con Malfoy? –dijo Harry poniendo punto final a su ensayo de dos pergaminos.

-Tal vez, a estas horas... –Hermione consultó su reloj, que marcaba las siete en punto.

-¿Qué tal si se lo preguntamos directamente a ella? –propuso Ron, a la vez que guardaba sus piezas de ajedrez y el tablero.

De modo que los tres amigos cruzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que casualmente, salía en ese preciso momento por la puerta.

-¡Tonks! –gritó Hermione, antes de que la bruja doblara la esquina sin tan siquiera haberlos visto.

Tonks se giró y los esperó junto a la estatua de Uric _el Excéntrico_. Cuando llegaron a su lado, fue Harry quien preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy¿Tenía el libro consigo¿Lo habéis recuperado?

Ante aquel bombardeo de preguntas, Tonks solamente atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Ron.

-Pero... pero si él... –trataba de decir Harry.

Tonks levantó una mano para que los jóvenes callaran y tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse.

-Después de que me pusierais al corriente sobre lo ocurrido fui directamente a ver al profesor Snape, dado que Draco Malfoy pertenece a Slytherin y es al jefe de su casa a quien compete imponer un castigo –dijo Tonks-. Severus pareció sorprendido cuando le dije que, al parecer, habían visto a uno de sus alumnos, Draco Malfoy, robando un libro de la Sección Prohibida, que siendo prefecto jamás haría algo que fuera contra las reglas... –en ese momento se escuchó un bufido de Ron-, pero yo le dije que de todas formas debíamos verificar que las acusaciones eran falsas...

-... o verdaderas –dijo Ron.

-Así que el profesor Snape y yo fuimos en busca de Draco para poder aclarar todo este asunto –prosiguió Tonks.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? –preguntó Hermione.

-Lo encontramos junto a la escalinata de mármol, y el profesor Snape le explicó la situación. Parecía nervioso, pero no se opuso a que registráramos su mochila...

-Y... –dijo Harry expectante.

-Y no había ni rastro del libro, solamente pergaminos, plumas y libros corrientes –terminó de explicar Tonks.

-¿Y si hechizó el libro para que pasara desapercibido? –propuso Ron astutamente.

-Imposible, Ron –objetó Hermione-. Los libros de la Sección Prohibida no pueden ser sometidos a ningún tipo de encantamiento, es una medida de seguridad. Lo pone en...

-..._ Historia de Hogwarts_. Sí, ya lo sabemos –la interrumpió Ron con desgana.

-Pero no es posible... ¡Yo vi cómo cogía el libro! –exclamó Harry indignado. Malfoy había vuelto a salirse con la suya una vez más.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo Tonks-. El profesor Snape incluso llegó a creer que podía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto y me pidió el nombre de los alumnos que habían acusado a Draco, pero por supuesto yo me negué: le aclaré al profesor que nada más lejos de ser una broma, había sido un intentó por evitar cualquier accidente si alguien trataba de utilizar los encantamientos que se esconden en esa sección, ya que pueden ser realmente peligrosos. Ese libro en concreto…

Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían abatidos.

-Así que todo quedó en una confusión. Lo siento, chicos –dijo Tonks al ver sus caras, y luego se dirigió a Harry-. No es que no te crea, Harry, el problema es que es tu palabra contra la de Draco, y dado que no hay pruebas...

-...no hay nada que hacer –terminó Hermione en su lugar.

-¡Pasad un buen día, chicos! –se despidió Tonks antes de dejarlos solos en aquel pasillo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Ron, dando una patada a la estatua de Uric _el Excéntrico_.

Cuando regresaban a la sala común, Ron volvió al tema de conversación:

-¿Y si de algún modo Snape ayudó a Malfoy a esconder el libro o a deshacerse de él? Ya sabéis que Snape siempre trata de favorecer a su casa...

-¿No crees que es más probable que Malfoy simplemente copiara la información que necesitaba en un pergamino, y luego devolviera el libro antes de que nadie notara su ausencia? –dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Resultaría un tanto peligroso andar por el colegio con el libro en la mochila... Además, tal vez Snape sea imparcial en lo que respecta a su actitud hacia la casa Slytherin, pero estamos hablando del robo de un libro de la Sección Prohibida, no de la pérdida de unos cuantos puntos: si Malfoy se atreve a llevar a cabo alguno de los hechizos que aparecen en el libro¡puede resultar herido él o cualquiera!

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Ron, habiendo admitido la teoría de Hermione.

-Tenemos una gran variedad de opciones –dijo Harry con sarcasmo y empezó a enumerar-: si conseguimos entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, podemos infiltrarnos en su dormitorio y rebuscar en su baúl y entre sus pertenencias, hasta dar con el dichoso pergamino en el que posiblemente haya copiado lo que buscaba; aunque también es posible volver a fabricar la poción multijugos y que él mismo nos dé los detalles de lo que está tramando, y como último recurso, podríamos acorralarlo en un pasillo vació y sonsacarle la información a golpes. Aunque claro, ninguna de las tres opciones es legal, así que sólo nos queda una...

-Muy gracioso –dijo Hermione, que no había podido evitar sonreír.

-¿Y cual es nuestra última opción? –inquirió Ron.

-Esperar a que Malfoy actúe –dijo simplemente Harry.

-O bien... –dijo de pronto Hermione.

Los chicos la observaron expectantes, y Harry percibió en la mirada de su amiga un brillo muy peculiar que solamente adquiría en situaciones extremas. Hermione volvió el rostro hacia sus amigos y estos pudieron ver su sonrisa traviesa.

-O bien podríamos colarnos esta noche en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, y buscar el libro que seguramente Malfoy ya habrá devuelto –explicó la chica contenta consigo misma.

-Sólo llevamos una semana de curso y ya planeamos una incursión en la biblioteca en plena noche. Genial –comentó Harry.

-Sí, pero tienes que admitir que su propuesta era mucho mejor que las tuyas –contestó Ron con una sonrisa torcida.

Aquella misma tarde, horas después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, cenando, mientras ultimaban los últimos detalles para llevar a cabo su escapada a la biblioteca.

-¿Creéis que hacemos bien? Quiero decir¿no pensáis que tal vez nos estemos precipitando? –preguntó Hermione, insegura.

-Fuiste tú la que propuso la idea –argumentó Harry.

-Lo sé...–dijo Hermione mientras comía un trozo de pastel de ruibarbo.

-Pues a menos que lo "cojamos prestado"... no veo otra manera –dijo Ron mientras terminaba su ración de pastel.

-¿Y si le pidiéramos el permiso a algún profesor? –sugirió Hermione-. Con un poco de suerte tal vez...

-Con un milagro, querrás decir. ¿A quién se lo podríamos pedir sabiendo que nos lo va a dar? –preguntó Ron con muy poca convicción.

-¿A la profesora McGonagall?

-Hermione, he dicho "sabiendo que nos lo va a dar".

-¿Qué os parece si se lo pedimos a Tonks? –propuso Harry-. Es posible que ella nos lo dé, después de todo sabe perfectamente que no tramamos nada: lo único que nos interesa es saber qué es lo que esconde Malfoy.

-Podemos intentarlo...

En ese preciso momento dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y pudieron ver cómo la metamorfomaga abandonaba el comedor tras terminar la cena. Los tres cruzaron una rápida mirada y sin más miramientos corrieron tras ella. Alcanzaron a la profesora en el vestíbulo y Harry se dio cuenta de que la misma escena ya se había repetido anteriormente tres veces en un mismo día.

-Hola, chicos –saludó Tonks cuando se percató de su presencia-. ¿Qué queréis esta vez?

-Humm... Tonks¿nos firmarías un permiso para sacar un libro de la biblioteca? –preguntó Harry inocentemente.

-¿De que libro se trata?

-_Las misteriosas energías secretas_ –respondió Hermione como si tal cosa.

-¡No puedo creer que aún sigáis dándole vueltas al mismo asunto! –exclamó Tonks siguiendo su camino escaleras arriba.

-Es que somos muy perseverantes –contestó Hermione siguiéndola.

-Eso ya lo he notado…

-Entonces... ¿nos darás el permiso? Sólo nos interesa saber qué es lo que Malfoy se trae entre manos –explicó Ron.

-Bien... no creo que lo que haya en ese libro sea de vuestra incumbencia. Dejadlo en mis manos.

-Pero... Tonks... –protestó Ron.

-Escuchad, no os metáis en cosas que no os importan. Dejad esto en manos de la Orden.

-¿La Orden? -pregunto Ron, extrañado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver la Orden en esto?

Tonks se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había metido la pata y trató de enmendar el error balbuceando:

-No... no tiene nada que ver. Me refería a que esto es cosa de los profesores, el profesor Snape y yo nos encargaremos.

Y con esto, Tonks siguió su camino despidiéndose de ellos.

-¿Lo habéis oído? –preguntó Hermione innecesariamente-. ¿La Orden?

-El hecho de encontrar ese libro se ha vuelto aún más importante –dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues si no nos dan el permiso tendremos que coger el libro sin él –dijo Hermione-. Así que ya está decidido: esta noche nos colaremos en la biblioteca.

Hermione emprendió el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, seguida por Harry y Ron, y una vez dentro dijo antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio:

-Os espero a las once aquí mismo. Y lleva la capa invisible –dándole esta última indicación a Harry desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Cada vez la entiendo menos –le dijo Ron a Harry.

Este asintió, pensando que al final iba a ser Hermione la que ejerciera una mala influencia sobre ellos en vez de ser al reves.

A las once, la sala común estaba casi desierta, a excepción de un par de alumnos de quinto que hacían sus tareas. Harry, que llevaba la capa invisible heredada de su padre bajo el jersey, esperaba junto a Ron a que Hermione bajara. Finalmente, la chica apareció al pie de las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, lista para marcharse. Los tres salieron por el retrato y se cubrieron con la capa. En el camino a la biblioteca se cruzaron con la _Señora Norris_, que se detuvo al oír el susurro de Ron proponiendo echarle una maldición.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca entraron directamente en la Sección Prohibida.

-¡No está! –exclamó Harry al llegar frente a la estantería de donde Malfoy había cogido el libro.

-¿Estas seguro de que era aquí? –preguntó Ron mirando en derredor.

-Sí, sí –Harry estaba totalmente convencido, aunque casi inmediatamente añadió-: Es posible que luego lo dejará en otro sitio.

-Separémonos –indicó Hermione saliendo de debajo de la capa-. Buscad por toda la Sección Prohibida. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué ahora tienes tanto empeño en encontrar ese libro? Antes pensabas que Harry exageraba…–preguntó Ron entre susurros a Hermione.

-Si Malfoy se ha tomado tantas molestias por robarlo, significa que entraña algo importante o al menos algo que merezca la pena la expulsión del colegio, todo depende de lo que realmente se lleve entre manos –contestó Hermione en un tono de voz aún más bajo-. Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido es que según Tonks, la Orden también parece estar interesada en todo esto.

Estuvieron rebuscando durante bastante tiempo, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada: ni rastro del libro. Harry, harto de pasearse por la Sección Prohibida, había decidido encontrar de una vez por todas las instrucciones para usar el pensadero. Finalmente, y mientras Hermione seguía repasando una y otra vez todas las baldas de la Sección Prohibida, en un viejo libro Harry encontró cómo utilizar el cuenco de piedra, y copió el texto en un pergamino que encontró encima de la mesa.

De repente, oyó un estruendo y vio a Hermione, que había derrumbado una pila de libros. La muchacha, que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso rígida.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí? –oyeron que Filch se dirigía a la biblioteca. Rápidamente los tres se escondieron bajo la capa. El conserje se hallaba en la puerta, escrutando la biblioteca en busca de algún intruso. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban atrapados. Si el conserje no se movía de la puerta no podrían salir. La _Señora Norris_, en cambio, sí había entrado en la sala y se dirigía hacia ellos guiada por el olfato. Ninguno sabía qué hacer.

-_¡Wingardium leviosa!_ –se le ocurrió decir finalmente a Ron. Un libro que se hallaba en la otra punta de la biblioteca comenzó a levitar y cayó al suelo poco después. La gata y Filch corrieron hacia allí, y los tres amigos aprovecharon la ocasión para salir de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, la huida no estaba resultando nada fácil, ya que a pesar de que Filch había mordido el anzuelo y había corrido hacia la otra punta de la biblioteca, la _Señora Norris_ había preferido seguir husmeando por los alrededores en los que se encontraban los tres amigos. Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron la biblioteca, seguros de que la _Señora Norris_ guiaría a su amo hacia el lugar indicado. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando tras ellos, escucharon las sonoras pisadas del conserje, que se movía torpemente por los corredores.

-¡Eso es, _Señora Norris_! Estoy seguro de que vamos por buen camino... –decía Filch-. Acabaremos atrapando a esos mocosos...

Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de apresurar su marcha, pero era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que los tres caminaban apretujados bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Abandonando todo disimulo y precaución, Hermione se deshizo de la capa que los cubría y los tres echaron a correr por el oscuro pasillo. A pesar de que corrían a la velocidad del rayo, aún podían oír a Filch, acercándose cada vez más. Se decía que el conserje conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano, cada pasadizo, cada túnel y escondite... y parecía ser verdad.

Doblaron una esquina y optaron por tomar un atajo. Al final de unas escaleras de piedra había un tapiz enorme, de color escarlata. Si lograban pasar a través de él se encontrarían muy cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, a salvo de Filch. Ron y Hermione cruzaron el tapiz a una velocidad vertiginosa, y cuando Harry se disponía a seguir a sus amigos... chocó contra el ahora solidificado tapiz y cayó de espaldas al suelo bruscamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido por el impacto. Con cierta dificultad se puso en pie y trató de empujar el tapiz, sin ningún resultado. En Hogwarts había miles de escalones, algunos de los cuales desaparecían o engullían literalmente el pie de quien los pisara; había puertas que no se abrían a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o le hiciera cosquillas en un punto determinado; otras simplemente no eran puertas reales, sino sólidas paredes que fingían serlo. Y por supuesto, también había atajos que no conducían a ningún lugar y tapices, que como en aquel caso, se solidificaban sin previo aviso. Y precisamente tenía que ser aquel tapiz, aquella noche, en aquellos mismos instantes a las dos de la madrugada, el que no dejara paso a Harry. Podía escuchar un leve golpeteo proveniente del otro lado: Ron y Hermione, conscientes de la apurada situación de su amigo, trataban de mover el tapiz, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a desplazarse ni un ápice. Y para colmo de males, era Hermione quien llevaba la capa invisible. En ese momento, Harry escuchó pasos tras él: se acabó, estaba perdido. A sabiendas de lo que se encontraría al darse la vuelta, giró sobre sus talones:

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Filch entre dientes con una exultante sonrisa en su cara-. Mira a quién tenemos merodeando por los pasillos del castillo a las tantas de la madrugada, _Señora Norris_.

Filch agarró firmemente el brazo de Harry y lo condujo a su despacho.

-Creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca... –murmuraba Filch de camino a su oficina-. Dos en una sola noche¿eh, _Señora Norris_?... Seguimos formando un gran equipo...

"¿Dos en una sola noche?" ¿Qué había querido decir Filch? Harry descubrió el significado de aquellas palabras nada más entrar en el despacho del conserje. Sentado cómodamente frente al escritorio, con una postura arrogante como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él, se encontraba la persona a la que Harry menos quería ver en aquellos momentos: Draco Malfoy. Cuando el muchacho percibió la presencia de alguien en la sala, giró el rostro y alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver a Harry frente a él, pero al instante cambió esa expresión por otra muy diferente, una mueca de satisfacción y suficiencia.

Filch ocupó su puesto tras el escritorio y Harry tomó asiento junto a Malfoy.

-Bien... bien... bien... –murmuró Filch mientras mojaba una pluma en un pequeño tarro de tinta y sacaba de un cajón un par de formularios-. Conque vagabundeando a altas horas de la madrugada por el castillo¿no? –comentó mientras escribía algo rápidamente en un pergamino-. Está bien –dijo al tiempo que terminaba de rellenar los formularios-. Hablaré personalmente con los jefes de vuestras casas; por supuesto, se os descontaran puntos por vuestra falta y mañana por la mañana seréis informados del castigo que debéis cumplir, no es tarea mía asignaros vuestra sanción, de lo contrario... –Filch dirigió una rápida mirada a las cadenas que colgaban de la pared tras su escritorio.

Dicho esto, Filch se puso en pie y acompañó a los dos chicos hasta el vestíbulo, donde cada cual tomó el camino indicado que le conduciría a su respectiva sala común. Antes de perder de vista al conserje, Harry escuchó algo sobre "volver a poner en uso las cadenas de la conserjería" y "castigar como es debido a los que se lo merecen".

Abatido, pensando que debería compartir castigo con Malfoy, cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando el reloj de la sala daba las tres.

Ron y Hermione aún no se habían acostado, esperaban a Harry sentados en unos cómodos sillones. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que Harry acababa de llegar, se pusieron rápidamente en pie y se aproximaron a él.

-¡Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho! –se disculpó Hermione-. Si yo no hubiera armado semejante escándalo no...

-¿Qué ha pasado? –la interrumpió Ron.

Harry tomó asiento exhausto en una mullida butaca y les relató lo ocurrido. Los tres se formulaban la misma pregunta¿qué hacía Malfoy fuera de su dormitorio a altas horas de la madrugada?

-¿Pensáis que tenga que ver con el robo de esta mañana en la Sección Prohibida? –preguntó Ron.

-No necesariamente... –contestó Hermione-. Pero tal vez... quién sabe...

-Intentamos cruzar al otro lado del tapiz, tratamos de moverlo... –dijo Ron-. Pero fue imposible.

-Lo sé. No os preocupéis, no será el primer castigo que cumplo con Malfoy y Filch –dijo Harry.

-Definitivamente, una muy buena compañía, sí señor –dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Al menos Filch solamente pudo atraparme a mí. En vuestro caso tal vez hubiese sido peor: sois prefectos.

A pesar de que Hermione le dio mil veces las gracias a Ron por haber tenido la magnífica idea de llevar a cabo el encantamiento levitador que los había sacado de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar seguir enfurruñada por no haber logrado encontrar el libro.

-Deberíamos irnos a la cama –propuso Harry tras unos minutos.

Poco después, cada cual descansaba en su cama de dosel, pensando que aquel libro les estaba dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron ojerosos la mañana siguiente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el libro de la Sección Prohibida continuaba siendo el principal tema de conversación:

-¿Creéis que deberíamos darnos por vencidos, o continuar con la búsqueda? –preguntó Hermione.

Apenas había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando una bandada de lechuzas entró en el Gran Comedor.

-Aquí llega el correo –anunció Ron.

Una lechuza parda bajó volando hasta Harry. Éste miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Malfoy recibía otra carta. Le quitó la suya al ave, que emprendió el vuelo casi al instante, y la leyó:

_Su castigo tendrá lugar a las diez de la noche._

_El señor Filch le estará esperando frente a la _

_estatua de Wald _el Imperturbable

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

-¿De que tratará el castigo? –se preguntó Hermione en voz alta tras leer la nota.

-Conociendo a Filch, seguro que os colgará de los pulgares o algo así...

El comentario de Ron hizo reír a Harry, que al menos tenía el consuelo de que Malfoy también estaría castigado.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana terminando los deberes y tras el almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a hacer una visita a Hagrid. Nadie contestó cuando llamaron a la cabaña, pero instantes después vieron al semigigante saliendo del Bosque Prohibido.

-Hola chicos –saludó el guardabosques –. Pasad adentro, prepararé té.

-Hagrid¿qué...? –preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo. Hagrid tenía un tajo enorme en la mejilla que sangraba profusamente y un par de moretones.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros sin querer darle importancia.

Cuando el té estuvo servido, Harry preguntó:

-¿Ha sido Grawp?

-Sí –confesó Hagrid untándose una poción abundantemente en la cara-. Ya es mucho más civilizado, pero aún queda algún problemilla…

-Nos salvó en junio –comentó Hermione mirando los hilillos de poción que goteaban por la barba de Hagrid-. Los centauros iban a atacarnos y él apareció.

-¡Ah...¡Los centauros! –suspiró el semigigante-. La situación se está descontrolando. Después de que atacaran a la profesora Umbridge el curso pasado, algunos miembros del Ministerio opinan que no deberíamos dejarles vivir en el Bosque Prohibido. Firenze sigue desterrado, tengo que ir armado al bosque... es mejor estar alejado de ellos una temporada.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada que daba a entender que no se acercarían a ellos voluntariamente de ninguna manera.

-¿Y como ha ido vuestra primera semana? –preguntó Hagrid.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid y al anochecer regresaron para la cena en el Gran Comedor. A Harry la comida no le supo tan bien a sabiendas de que a continuación tendría que cumplir un castigo.

A las diez, se dirigió solo a la estatua de Wald_ el Imperturbable_, donde ya estaban esperando Malfoy y Filch, acompañado por su gata, la _Señora Norris_.

-Seguidme –indicó a los dos estudiantes.

El conserje abrió un pasadizo tras un tapiz, dando paso a unas escaleras que Harry reconoció al instante: dos años atrás, Filch había estado a punto de atrapar a Harry merodeando por la noche en aquel pasadizo, y lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser por la ayuda que el falso profesor Moody le proporcionó.

Recorrieron otro pasillo y fueron a parar a una habitación en la que Harry no había estado nunca. Todas las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban recubiertos de palabras escritas con pintura de colores. Cuando Harry se fijó, descubrió que eran groserías e insultos dirigidos al conserje y la _Señora Norris_. Peeves flotaba en el aire despistadamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el grupo había entrado le hizo una sonora pedorreta a Filch. Sin duda era el _poltergeist_ quien había escrito todo aquello.

-Vuestro castigo consiste en limpiar todo esto. Ahí tenéis todo lo necesario –indicó el conserje señalando unas botellas de _quitamanchas mágico de la señora Skower_ que había en un rincón-. La _Señora Norris_ se quedará aquí para vigilaros. Más os vale haber terminado para cuando yo vuelva a las doce.

Dicho esto, Filch abandonó la sala con Peeves a sus espaldas, que no hacía otra cosa que burlarse del conserje. Harry cogió un trapo y un frasco de quitamanchas y comenzó a frotar la pared lo más alejado posible de Malfoy. Por mucho que frotara le estaba costando una barbaridad borrar las palabras y comprendió el porqué al tropezar con un bote en el que ponía:

Pintura Superimborrable Especial Para Escribir Palabrotas

de Sortilegios Weasley.

Advertencia: Esta sustancia es imborrable, a menos que lo escrito por la misma se lea tres veces en voz alta y saltando a la pata coja.

Harry pensó que las bromas de los gemelos podían tener gracia, pero no cuando uno las sufría en carne propia.

Leyó la frase que tenía delante (Filch es idiota) e hizo lo que indicaba el prospecto.

-¿Qué haces, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy dejando de frotar inútilmente la pared y mirándolo por primera vez.

-Borrar las palabras –dijo Harry con satisfacción señalando la frase que estaba desapareciendo.

Malfoy entendió que esa era la única manera de borrar lo escrito y pasaron la siguiente hora saltando a la pata coja, leyendo los diferentes insultos que había escrito Peeves. La _Señora Norris_ parecía divertida (si es que los gatos pueden divertirse) viendo a los dos chicos saltando por la habitación.

Harry estaba borrando "La _Señora Norris_ apesta a caca de troll", cuando la cicatriz comenzó a arderle de repente y sintió la ya conocida sensación de que la cabeza se le partía por la mitad. La vista se le nubló y lo vio todo rojo. Oyó unos gritos ahogados, como si los escuchase de lejos y sintió furia y rabia. Tan repentinamente como el dolor había comenzado, terminó y Harry se encontró tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter¿Hay dementores cerca? –se burló Malfoy. Pero a pesar de su tono de burla, había palidecido.

Harry lo ignoró, y, levantándose, continuó borrando frases, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido esa vez para que Voldemort se sintiera así, pues era su furia lo que había percibido. Posiblemente algo le habría salido mal, alguno de sus planes habría sido desbaratado.

Harry estaba borrando la ultima frase (Filch tiene cara de ghoul retrasado), cuando apareció el conserje. La _Señora Norris_ maulló dándole la bienvenida y Filch le contestó con un marramiau, con lo que la gata se escabulló. El conserje investigó la habitación para asegurarse que no había ni rastro de pintura y tras advertirles que no volvieran a infringir las normas, ordenó a Harry y Malfoy que volvieran a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Por el camino, y hasta que llegó a su habitación, Harry estuvo pensando en el dolor de su cicatriz y en que debería poner a Ron y Hermione al corriente de lo sucedido en las mazmorras.

Antes de que Harry encontrara el momento adecuado para relatar su historia a sus amigos, el correo llegó a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. Hermione se atragantó con el zumo al leer la primera plana de _El Profeta_, que una lechuza le había entregado.

-¿Qué...? –preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron arrebatándole el periódico a la chica.

_TENTATIVA DE ENTRADA EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Ayer noche, tres mortífagos intentaron entrar por la fuerza en el Ministerio de Magia, informa Rita Skeeter, reportera especial. Los encapuchados atacaron a los guardias de seguridad y creyendo que la situación era estable abandonaron toda discreción. Sin embargo, un numeroso grupo de aurores permanecía en el Ministerio haciendo horas extra y reducieron a los intrusos de inmediato. Desgraciadamente, otro equipo de mortífagos llegó instantes después y, aturdiendo a varios aurores, rescataron a sus compañeros._

_Ninguno de los enmascarados ha sido oficialmente identificado, pero los aurores aseguran que entre los mortífagos podrían estar algunos importantes lugartenientes de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, como Fidus Muster, uno de los principales servidores de Quien-ustedes-saben antes de su caída._

_Esta misma mañana la ministra en funciones, Eliadora Slaughter, ha declarado que instaurará nuevos sistemas de seguridad..._

-Así que era por eso por lo que anoche estaba tan furioso... –dedujo Harry interrumpiendo la lectura de Hermione. Ante las miradas de incomprensión de sus amigos, les relató lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Discutieron sobre el tema hasta salir del comedor, momento en el que Harry se dirigió a clase de Pociones, su primera asignatura del día, y Ron y Hermione a Historia de la Magia. Harry entró en la mazmorra cuando Snape aún no había llegado, y mientras se dirigía a su asiento junto a Seamus, los alumnos de Slytherin hacían pantomimas de Harry desmayándose y fingiendo dolores de cicatriz; sin duda Malfoy ya les había contado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad para tratarse de Pociones: Snape quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor sin ningún motivo claro aparente, en opinión de Harry; y les cargó de deberes para la siguiente semana.

Tras el recreo, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían clase de Transformaciones, donde pasaron la primera hora copiando los apuntes que la profesora McGonagall les dictaba sobre la transformación de objetos líquidos en sólidos, y la segunda hora tratando de convertir zumo de calabaza en una calabaza entera.

Cuando se dirigieron a comer, Ron aún seguía quejándose de que su zumo era demasiado líquido y por eso sólo había conseguido convertirlo en pipas de calabaza. Desgraciadamente, días después, Ron no mejoró mucho: había logrado convertir su zumo en una calabaza, pero con resultados tan poco satisfactorios que la hortaliza se le deshacía en las manos.

Y entre calabaza y calabaza, septiembre estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, al igual que los últimos días cálidos del año, ya que pronto los terrenos se verían cubiertos de escarcha.

Un jueves, a la hora del desayuno, una lechuza aterrizó frente a Harry con una nota en el pico:

_A partir de Octubre asistirá a clases de Oclumancia todos los miércoles a las seis en el despacho del profesor Snape. Rogamos que acuda con total discreción y se esfuerce lo máximo posible._

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

Harry leyó la carta e hizo una mueca de desagrado que causo que Ron y Hermione preguntaran qué le ocurría.

-Clases de Oclumancia –respondió Harry-. Con Snape.

-Harry, pensé que después de... bueno... –dijo Hermione dubitativa- lo del Departamento de Misterios...

-La muerte de Sirius –dijo Harry con voz grave.

-Eh... sí... Pensé que querrías seguir con la Oclumancia –terminó Hermione.

-Sí. Ya sé que es muy importante, sólo que no me hace mucha gracia que Snape me dé clases extra.

Otra lechuza bajó hasta Hermione y le dejo _El Profeta_ en la mesa, tras lo cual la chica le pagó un knut.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó tapándose la boca al leer el encabezamiento del artículo de la portada-. Es horrible...

Ron y Harry, sorprendidos por la reacción de su amiga, le pidieron que leyese el reportaje en voz alta:

_¿ES SAN MUNGO SEGURO?_

_Ayer noche, informa nuestra enviada Rita Skeeter, el hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas fue atacado por un numeroso grupo de mortífagos. _

_Los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llevaron a cabo la incursión en el hospital aproximadamente a las diez de la noche._

_Se cree que Quien-ustedes-saben llevaba semanas planeando dicho ataque. Fuentes fidedignas del hospital nos han asegurado que ciertos aurores heridos en luchas contra mortífagos se encuentran reponiéndose en el centro, por lo que la razón que ha impulsado al Señor Tenebroso a forzar el hospital puede haber sido la intención de acabar con sus vidas._

_Desgraciadamente, sus esfuerzos se vieron compensados. Uno de los aurores, Matheric Emerson, ha sido secuestrado, puede que con la intención de revelar información secreta. Asimismo, dos medimagos y un enfermo resultaron muertos. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de rescate enviadas por el Ministerio de Magia consiguieron capturar a dos mortífagos: Friedrich Strongwood y Bratius Slonger. Ambos han sido apresados y llevados a Azkaban, que ahora se encuentra bajo la atenta mirada de los magos mejor preparados._

_El equipo medimago del hospital actuó con rapidez y combatió eficazmente el ataque. La entrada al centro hospitalario se encuentra prácticamente destrozada, pero no hay más daños materiales que lamentar._

_Los aurores andan tras la pista de los mortífagos culpables de esta catástrofe._

_En exclusiva para El Profeta, conseguimos una entrevista con una enfermera del hospital San Mungo, cuya identidad quedará en el anonimato: "Todo sucedió de repente. Se oyó una gran explosión; yo me encontraba en el primer piso, atendiendo a un paciente y bajé deprisa, todo lo rápido que pude, para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, recuerdo que algunos medimagos trataban de detener a los mortífagos. Entonces subí directamente a los pisos superiores para tratar de poner a salvo a los enfermos"._

_Sólo nos queda preguntar¿Es San Mungo a estas alturas un lugar seguro?_

_La nueva ministra en funciones, Eliadora Slaughter, ha dado un comunicado de prensa: "Lo ocurrido en el Hospital San Mungo de Heridas Mágicas ha sido algo trágico, pero deben guardar la calma. Nuestros aurores se encargan de la situación. Tras este nuevo ataque, la sección de Seguridad y Protección Mágica del Ministerio está trabajando en la seguridad del centro"._

_Esperemos que esas nuevas medidas de seguridad sean realmente efectivas para no tener que lamentar más muertes en un futuro._

_Rita Skeeter_

-¡Es increíble! –exclamó Ron devolviéndole el periódico a Hermione tras ver la fotografía de la portada, en la que se mostraba la sala de espera del hospital repleta de aurores, medimagos y gente del ministerio-. Primero el Ministerio y ahora San Mungo. Alguien tiene que poner freno a todos estos ataques.

-¿Y ése vas a ser tú, Ron? –preguntó ácidamente la chica.

-Claro que no –el pelirrojo no había captado la ironía-. Pero la Orden...

-Yo creo que algo estarán haciendo –comentó Harry-. Tal vez aún no sean capaces de detener a los mortífagos, pero deben estar ocupados con algo...

En todo el comedor había alumnos que cuchicheaban sobre el ataque a San Mungo, periódico en mano. Dos alumnas de primero que había junto a Harry se levantaron, dejando a la vista a Neville, que estaba algunos asientos más allá.

El chico miraba fijamente _El Profeta _que tenía entre las manos, pálido como la cera, como si le hubiese desaparecido toda la sangre del cuerpo, y totalmente petrificado.

-Neville... –se acercó Hermione. Él levantó lentamente la vista. Los tres sabían cuál era la razón: los padres de Neville habían ingresado en San Mungo tiempo atrás, totalmente amnésicos y sin una pizca de cordura-. Neville¿estas bien?

Harry pensó que esa era una pregunta muy tonta, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento, un cárabo aterrizó junto el zumo de calabaza de Neville, con una carta en el pico. El chico la cogió y pareció que de repente toda la sangre le había vuelto al cuerpo, incluso esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es de mi abuela –explicó a los desconcertados Harry, Ron y Hermione-. No ha pasado nada. Están bien y a salvo.

No necesitaron más explicaciones, y diciendo que se verían en Encantamientos, Neville salió del comedor con la carta de su abuela estrujada en la mano.

La clase de Encantamientos pasó como una exhalación. Después de estudiar el encantamiento aumentador, y tras el recreo, se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tonks había logrado reducir sus despistes en clase notablemente, y nadie más había sufrido ningún daño grave.

-Hoy vamos a estudiar el encantamiento patronus –dijo la metamorfomaga dejando sobre la mesa una caja de madera-. Este hechizo sirve para repeler a los dementores, y puede que algunos de vosotros ya lo conozcáis –Tonks miró a Harry, que a su vez miró a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que habían pertenecido el curso anterior al ED, pero, por supuesto, Tonks desconocía ese pequeño detalle. Les explicó cuál era la forma de hacer aparecer un patronus, y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que casi todos lo conseguían en el primer intento.

Entonces, abrió la caja de madera y de ella salió una masa plateada que se deslizó hasta el suelo.

-Esto es un demonio multiforme –dijo Tonks señalando con la varita la masa, que tenía aspecto de plata líquida-. Podemos hacer que adquiera la forma y las propiedades de cualquier ser, así que vamos a hacer que se convierta en un dementor¿de acuerdo? Con un verdadero dementor va a ser mucho más difícil hacer aparecer el patronus, pero vamos a intentarlo. Colocaos en fila y pensad en vuestro recuerdo más feliz.

Tonks apuntó al demonio multiforme y este se irguió transformándose en un alto ser oscuro; un dementor.

Harry vio como de la punta de la varita de Lavender salía una neblina plateada y de la de Dean un gato enorme que se esfumó pocos segundos después. Cuando le tocó el turno a Harry, se colocó frente al dementor y sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo aparecer el ciervo que era su patronus. Tonks le felicitó y Harry le cedió el turno a Parvati.

Cuando sonó el timbre que señalaba el final de la clase y todos salían hacia el exterior, Tonks pidió a Harry que fuera a su despacho en cuanto acabase de comer, así que una hora más tarde el chico se encontraba allí.

Harry había visitado ese despacho todos los años desde segundo curso, y la manera de decorarlo de Tonks se parecía mucho a la de Lupin. Por suerte, ya no estaban allí los horrorosos platos con gatitos pintados que Umbridge había colgado el curso anterior.

-Hola, Harry –saludó la profesora-. Siéntate.

El chico hizo lo indicado y bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza que Tonks le ofreció.

-Te he llamado porque la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que querías ser auror –Harry se sonrojó-, y ha pensado que yo podía informarte al respecto. Tienes que saber que no es fácil conseguir el puesto, hay que estudiar mucho y superar un montón de exámenes. Ya te conté que casi me suspendieron en Sigilo, aunque con el resto de asignaturas no tuve problema. De entre quince aspirantes, sólo conseguimos pasar las pruebas yo y otro chico, Murphy, y eso que había bastantes Ravenclaw entre los que suspendieron y supuestamente son los más inteligentes.

-¿A qué casa perteneciste tú?

-A Hufflepuff –contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Desde que nosotros entramos hace tres años, no han admitido a nadie más, y no es que no sean necesarios más aurores, sino que los aspirantes no logran superar los exámenes. En conclusión...

Un alarido proveniente del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras interrumpió a Tonks, que palideció casi al instante.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo. Quédate aquí.

Harry vio a Tonks desaparecer por la puerta y se quedó solo en el despacho. Observó a su alrededor con curiosidad y en una de las baldas vio un libro que le resultaba familiar. Se trataba de _Las misteriosas energías secretas_. Harry, a quien el corazón le había dado un vuelco, no pudo evitar cogerlo. Así que por eso no lo habían encontrado en la biblioteca... Tonks lo tenía. Abrió el libro para ojearlo y ver de qué trataba. Varios fragmentos estaban subrayados y había algunas notas en los márgenes.

-Se me había olvidado meter el demonio multiforme en la caja y estaba paseándose por el aula como un dementor. No veas el susto que se ha llevado el señor Filch... Harry¿qué...? –preguntó Tonks entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta de golpe. El chico cerró rápidamente el libro y lo dejó donde estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tonks, dime lo que contiene ese libro, por favor –rogó Harry.

-No tiene nada de especial. Sólo lo cogí como entretenimiento –mintió Tonks sin mucho éxito-. Y no va a servir de nada que me lo pidas prestado, porque ahora mismo lo voy a enviar a... esto... un amigo –el rostro de Tonks había adquirido un tono rojizo.

-Ya, y tu amigo no vivirá en Grimmauld Place por casualidad¿verdad? –inquirió Harry suspicazmente.

-Debes irte, Harry, o llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase –se despidió Tonks, evasiva.

Harry salió y cuando se reunió con Ron y Hermione frente al aula de Transformaciones les contó todo lo que había pasado en el departamento de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Es una pena que Tonks vaya a deshacerse del libro, pero, en fin, supongo que tampoco nos atañe –suspiró Hermione mientras la profesora McGonagall entraba en el aula.

**Y hasta aki hemos llegado...**

**Ya sabeis que hacer ahora, no? pulsad go! y dadnos una alegria (las criticas constructivas siempre se agradecen!!!). En el proximo cap...weno, va a haber de todo...llega halloween, hormonas en estado de efervescencia y adrenalina q se escapa por los puños (vamos, q alguna peleilla va a caer por ahi...)**

**Y ahora, pa los q dejaron review en el capítulo anterior...**

**ANGELFEAR: Pos aki esta el siguiente cap, no solemos tardar más de una semana como máximo en meter un cap nuevo...esperamos que tu tmb nos des sugerencias!!!! Ya hemos entrado en tu pagina y te la has currado a saco!!!sigue leyendo!!!! p.d. siempre tenemos q explicar esto, pero somos tres chicas, no una...por eso el review está contestao en tercera persona, ok? no es nada de personalidad multiple ni na por el estilo!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: Weno, lo dicho, la acción va llegando en pequeñas dosis, poco a poco. y en el proximo cap vas a tener accion asegurada, jeje!!**

**Ilisia Brongar: Weno, aki te respondemos a los reviews de los caps 3y 4, asi q puede q leas esto dentro de un tiempo, pero más vale tarde q nunca, no??? Sí que pensamos q un ataq en el callejon diagon sería como...una avalancha humana...Y, sí!!! lo de Koltien esta puesto adrede, como los demás nombres (weno, algunos de ellos, fijate en el de criaturas magicas...)juer, si q t lo lees todo!!!!y sobre el otro cap, la verdad es q tonks de profesora va a ser un peligro... jejeje. y sobre la profecia se hablara mucho a lo larfgo del fic, asi q ya la iremos recordando poco a poco...weno, ya sabemos q los caps son larguisimos, asiq tomatelo con tranquilidad!!! hasta la proxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!! aquí estamos una vez más... y...en el cap anterior ya adelantamos que las hormonas atacarán en este nuevo capítulo... seguid leyendo, no os quedéis con la duda!!! **

**Disclaimer: rowling es la única dueña de harry potter, es q hay alguien q todavía no lo sepa? xD**

**Respuestas a los reviews abajo!!!**

**7**

Halloween

Septiembre dejó paso a Octubre, y el primer miércoles a las seis, Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape, a recibir la primera clase de Oclumancia del curso. Llamó a la puerta y entró. El despacho no había cambiado en absoluto, estaba oscuro y repleto de botes rellenos de un líquido verdusco y lo que parecían animales en conserva.

El profesor Snape se encontraba tras su escritorio, con un pensadero frente a él, que seguramente acababa de utilizar para dejar sus recuerdos. Harry sabía que el trato que había recibido de Snape en sus clases hasta ese momento no sería nada parecido a lo que se avecinaba. El curso anterior, el chico había entrado en el pensadero del profesor y había visto sin su permiso el recuerdo en el que su padre, James, y Sirius se burlaban de Snape hacía ya muchos años, cuando todos asistían a Hogwarts. El Snape adulto se había enfurecido hasta tal punto, que se había negado a seguir dándole clases de Oclumancia a Harry, pero, al parecer, tras lo ocurrido en junio, era de suma importancia que se reanudaran.

Como habían hecho siempre antes de interrumpir las clases, Snape utilizó un hechizo para introducirse en la mente de Harry, y aunque ahora éste podía repelerlo con mayor facilidad, seguía cayendo ante el efecto del conjuro.

-Las mentes débiles no pueden controlar la Oclumancia –dijo Snape despectivamente mientras Harry se levantaba del suelo, al que había caído a causa del hechizo. Esta vez había visto el recuerdo de tía Marge hinchada como un globo. No cedió ante las provocaciones de Snape, sino que permaneció en silencio-. Voy a volver a utilizarlo, Potter¿listo? –sin dar tiempo a Harry a asentir, exclamó-: _¡Legeremens!_

Harry se concentró cuanto pudo y evitó durante unos segundos que Snape entrara en su mente, pero finalmente se rindió.

Continuaron durante más de media hora con idénticos resultados, y tras recordarle a Harry que vaciara su mente antes de acostarse, Snape prácticamente lo echó del despacho.

El chico se dirigió al comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Así fue, y cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos vio que, para variar, estaban discutiendo:

-¡Pero eso no va contra las normas! –se quejó Ron.

-No, Ron, no va contra las normas, pero no es del todo legal precisamente –puntualizó Hermione-. Además, podría hacer daño a alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el recién llegado sirviéndose puré de patatas y salchichas.

-Un chico de tercero, Abercrombie, va regalando por ahí a los Slytherins Obleas de Guindilla, lo último de Fred y George...

-...que hacen que te abrases por dentro y no puedas hablar –finalizó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron-. Y aunque no estén prohibidas, aún, son peligrosas.

-Hermione¿crees que mis hermanos venderían algo peligroso? –preguntó Ron. La chica le dirigió una dura mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la repuesta era afirmativa-. Da igual, son Slytherins. Si son tan idiotas como para comerse algo que no saben qué es, se lo merecen. Además, para lo que dicen, mejor que estén callados.

-¿Ves, Ron? Esa actitud es la que hace imposible la reconciliación entre las casas.

-Ojalá Malfoy o Snape se comiesen una de esas Obleas –dijo Harry irrumpiendo en la conversación a la vez que el pelirrojo sonreía triunfante.

-¡Tres alumnos de Slytherin han perdido veinte puntos al no poder contestar a un profesor por culpa de esa porquería! –exclamó Hermione.

-Pues mejor –dijo Ron dando por zanjado el tema-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

La chica se rindió, abatida, y se interesó por la primera clase de Oclumancia de Harry.

-Horrible –contestó el chico y les relató lo sucedido.

-Bueno, al menos no tienes que volver a sufrir hasta la semana que viene –le animó Ron.

-Sí, menudo consuelo –suspiró Harry.

Esa misma noche, y siguiendo los consejos de Snape, Harry vació la mente antes de acostarse y no tuvo ningún sueño extraño.

Transcurrieron dos semanas a toda velocidad, con otras dos sesiones de Oclumancia, que no resultaron ser mejores que la primera. El total de puntos que quitó Snape a Harry en Pociones fueron treinta; incluso cuando enumeró correctamente todos los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la poción multijugos, que iban a comenzar a preparar aquel día. Snape sustrajo diez puntos a Gryffindor, alegando que Harry los había nombrado tan rápida y correctamente que lo más probable es que hubiese mirado el libro.

En clase de Transformaciones comenzaron a estudiar la transfiguración humana, y Harry recordó cómo Krum se había convertido en medio tiburón durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ni siquiera Hermione consiguió durante la primera clase convertirse en gorila, que, como la profesora McGonagall había dicho, era lo más fácil.

-Caramba, Hermione –había comentado Ron ante los infructuosos intentos de su amiga-: Por una vez Crabbe podría haber sido mejor que tú en clase… Él sólo habría necesitado un encantamiento crece-pelo para ser igualito a un gorila… Y me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera habría necesitado aplicarse el encantamiento en su totalidad… No sé si me entiendes…

-Aggh, Ron, callate –masculló Hermione con cara de asco.

Herbología y Encantamientos también estaban resultando difíciles, porque tanto Sprout como Flitwick les cargaban de deberes. Las clases con Tonks, que al principio habían sido divertidas, ya no lo eran tanto, pues pasaban gran parte del tiempo ocupados con clases teóricas. Hagrid había mejorado notoriamente sus clases, aunque él creyera que resultaban un tanto aburridas por la falta de criaturas peligrosas. Incluso se le ocurrió la terrorífica idea de volver a criar una camada de escregutos de cola explosiva. Afortunadamente, Harry y Ron habían logrado convencerlo de lo contrario.

En los entrenamientos de quidditch, Harry había logrado que los jugadores volvieran a estar en forma tras los meses de descanso durante el verano, y puesto que el primer partido sería en noviembre, contra Ravenclaw, habían aumentado las sesiones semanales a tres.

Justamente era martes, día de entrenamiento, cuando por la mañana Hermione recibió una lechuza durante el desayuno.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Ron en cuanto Hermione terminó la lectura y levantó la vista sonriente.

-No creo que tenga que decírtelo –contestó la chica guardando el pergamino en el sobre.

-No te hagas la misteriosa –Ron intentó cogerla pero Hermione la apartó rauda-. ¡Ah! No será de Vicky¿verdad?

-Sea así o no, no tienes derecho a leerla –dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche en la voz-. Mi correo es privado. ¡Y no lo llames Vicky!

-¡Así que es de ESE¡Vamos... veamos que nos dice! –el chico volvió a intentar alcanzar el sobre para picarla, pero Hermione se puso en pie y quedó fuera de su alcance.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa, Ron!? –exclamó. Algunos de los alumnos que estaban sentados cerca giraron la cabeza en su dirección-. Os espero en Encantamientos –dijo bajando el tono de voz y marchándose tras coger su mochila.

Ron volvió a sentarse y lanzó una mirada a Harry, que se había quedado con su tostada a medio camino entre la boca y el plato.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione? –preguntó Ginny que acababa de entrar en el comedor-. Me la he cruzado en las escaleras y parecía a punto de lanzarle una maldición al primero que se le cruzase en el camino.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron no dijo nada en absoluto. Segundos más tarde se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿Y que le ocurre ahora a Ron? –preguntó de nuevo Ginny siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano, confusa.

Harry volvió a negar, sintiéndose estúpido.

Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día, aunque sí hablaron con Harry. Cuando los dos chicos fueron al entrenamiento de quidditch, Hermione ni siquiera se despidió del pelirrojo. Harry tuvo que llamar la atención de Ron dos veces durante los ejercicios, porque le habían colado tres quaffles seguidas. Hora y media después, los jugadores regresaron a la sala común.

-Hermione no está aquí –observó Harry mientras Ron y él se sentaban en una mesa para hacer sus deberes-. Estará en la biblioteca.

Ron no dijo nada en absoluto, pero diez minutos después, al abrirse el hueco del retrato y entrar Hermione, recogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación de los chicos.

-No entiendo qué le pasa –dijo la chica sentándose junto a Harry y sacando los libros de su mochila.

-Yo tampoco –mintió Harry, que ya tenía ciertas ideas, pero no le pareció correcto exponerlas ante Hermione.

Al dar las nueve, Harry y Hermione bajaron a cenar, aunque Ron no apareció por allí, y era extraño que su amigo se saltase una comida. Cuando Harry volvió al dormitorio, supo que Ron se hacía el dormido, porque sus ronquidos eran demasiado exagerados para ser reales... O al menos eso esperaba.

A pesar de no haber tenido ninguna pesadilla relacionada con Voldemort durante la noche, a la mañana siguiente Harry despertó sintiendo un extraño picor en la cicatriz.

Supo cuál era el motivo de su malestar nada más bajar al Gran Comedor, donde varios alumnos iban de una mesa a otra comentando algo con sus compañeros, bajo un cielo gris plomizo.

-Otra vez los mortífagos –le informó Neville pasándole un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. El artículo era breve y ni siquiera ocupaba la portada, pero parecía lo suficientemente importante como para que reinara aquel desorden en el comedor.

_EDIMBURGO ASALTADO_

_Anoche, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, un nutrido grupo de seguidores de Quien-ustedes-saben, irrumpieron en la famosa Galería Witchwark de Edimburgo, informa Rita Skeeter, reportera de El Profeta. La Galería, que como sabrán recoge numerosos objetos mágicos de la Antigüedad, fue saqueada, y los asaltantes se llevaron varios artículos que aún no han sido revelados por los encargados._

"_El director de la Galería, Willus Vurkow, se ha encerrado en su despacho hecho una furia", comenta el conserje, T. R. Orphun. Aún se desconoce con exactitud que clase de objetos han sido sustraídos, pero se comenta que pertenecen a la colección de Artes Oscuras._

_Los vigilantes no fueron heridos de gravedad y no hay que lamentar ninguna pérdida humana. Seguiremos informando a medida que se esclarezcan los hechos que rodean el suceso. _

_Rita Skeeter_

-¿Sabéis que se rumorea que Quien-vosotros-sabéis estuvo allí? –dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley, que se había acercado desde la mesa de Hufflepuff-. Dicen que llegó seguido de cien mortífagos y cincuenta gigantes y que destruyó la Galería con un simple hechizo.

-Eso no son más que tonterías –dijo Harry observando la portada del periódico, que informaba de la derrota del Pride of Portree frente a los Chudley Cannons. Harry pensó que eso le encantaría a Ron.

-Es posible que eso sea un poco exagerado –admitió Neville acercándose más a sus compañeros y bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro-, pero Dennis Creevey me ha dicho que uno de los vigilantes, que es tío de un chico de Ravenclaw de tercero, ha sido internado convertido en un troll de dos cabezas y cuatro brazos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, imaginando que todos los rumores que correrían por el colegio serían tan descabellados como aquellos.

-¿Y ha sido internado en San Mungo? –preguntó Justin con interés, como si fuera a ir a visitarlo en cuanto pudiese.

-No, en Sir Wallace, Escocia.

Harry terminó su desayuno y se despidió de Neville, Justin y Lavender, que se había unido a la conversación. En el camino al aula de Transformaciones se preguntó dónde estarían Ron y Hermione.

Parte de la respuesta la obtuvo al entrar en clase, donde encontró a Hermione charlando con Parvati. Harry se sentó junto a su amiga y Parvati se marchó en cuanto la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula.

-Hay que ver lo que cuenta la gente –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-. Parvati dice que el conserje que ha declarado para _El Profeta_ es en realidad Cornelius Fudge de incógnito.

Harry rió, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la profesora. Ron llegó corriendo cinco minutos después de que la campana hubiese sonado. La profesora McGonagall le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor y Ron se sentó junto a Harry, recuperando el resuello.

-Podías haberme despertado –recriminó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que seguías durmiendo.

Continuaron con la transformación humana y ya casi todos conseguían transformarse en distintos animales de considerable tamaño. Sin embargo, al concluir la clase Harry seguía con la piel a rayas, como consecuencia de haber intentado transformarse en un tigre, y Ron aún tenía una cola de toro. La profesora McGonagall les había asegurado que para después del descanso, antes de la siguiente clase, los efectos ya habrían pasado, pero no les agradaba en absoluto que la gente se volviese para mirarlos por los pasillos.

-Me parece que voy a ir a la habitación a por la capa de invisibilidad –dijo Harry, pasando junto a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

-Venga, no es para tanto –les animó Hermione, aunque ella también disimulaba una sonrisa tras su carpeta.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque tu no tienes secuelas –Ron agitó molesto la cola. De todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hermione era la única que había vuelto a transformarse correctamente. Parvati se había echado a llorar al ver que aún tenía cuernos y Seamus intentaba esconder sus enormes pezuñas dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Sin embargo, Neville era quien peor lo pasaba: se había quedado en mitad de la transformación de una mula, e iba por el pasillo con la apariencia de un centauro.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que los Gryffindor por fin demuestran que son unos animales.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se giraron para encontrarse con Malfoy, franqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. El chico rubio esbozaba una sonrisa despectiva, y a Harry le entraron ganas de borrársela a golpes.

-Vámonos –dijo Hermione dando media vuelta.

-Aunque, claro –siguió Malfoy-, la sangre sucia no puede transformarse en animal, porque seguramente ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bruja para hacerlo.

Harry y Ron temblaban de pura rabia, a punto de lanzarle un maleficio al Slytherin. El corredor estaba completamente en silencio: todos los alumnos observaban la escena. Sin embargo, Hermione se volvió con calma y contestó a Malfoy:

-De todas formas, ser sangre sucia es mucho mejor que ser parte de una familia de asesinos; y soy lo suficientemente bruja como para mandarte a la enfermería sin un solo hueso en el cuerpo. ¿Quieres que lo probemos?

A Malfoy se le cambió la cara y muchos de los curiosos rieron. Hermione volvió a girarse y continuó su camino hacia la sala común. Harry y Ron la siguieron, maravillados ante la contestación y la calma de su amiga.

-Vaya, Hermione, si yo fuera tú le hubiese lanzado el primer hechizo que se me hubiese ocurrido –admitió Ron.

-Malfoy es un cretino –añadió Harry observando sus rayas, que comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Lo que pasa es que disfruta hiriendo, pero no se atreve a nada más que insultar. Y si no estuviese respaldado por esos dos gorilas ni siquiera a eso –dijo la chica-. Seguro que en menos de una semana vuelve a tomarla conmigo. Lo mejor es no hacerle ni caso.

-Pues no es eso precisamente lo que tú has hecho –apuntó Ron.

En efecto, ese mismo viernes Malfoy volvió a importunar a Hermione, pero ésta, siguiendo sus propios consejos, hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios. Y para empezar bien el fin de semana, el viernes Malfoy se presentó con un numeroso grupo de Slytherin en el entrenamiento de quidditch de Gryffindor, para hacer lo que mejor se le daba: molestar.

-_Los Weasley nacieron en un vertedero. A los Weasley vamos a coronar_...–cantaban los Slytherin desde las gradas. El pelirrojo parecía a punto de lanzarse en picado contra ellos.

-No les hagas caso, Ron –le aconsejó su hermana cuando se acercó a meter gol.

-Es difícil no hacerlo.

El resto del entrenamiento pasó entre los insultos de los Slytherin, que no sólo iban dirigidos contra los Weasley, sino contra todos los jugadores del equipo.

-¡Bell, aprende a volar! –gritó Pansy Parkinson cuando Katie hizo un viraje brusco para esquivar la bludger.

-Kirke y Sloper no distinguen las bludgers de sus propias cabezas –dijo Zabini sonriendo estúpidamente, como si hubiese hecho el comentario más ingenioso del mundo.

Estos y otros comentarios del mismo estilo fueron los que tuvieron que soportar durante una hora más, hasta que Harry dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el partido contra Slytherin para vencer a esos imbéciles –espetó Ron al entrar en el vestuario-. Ya podéis lanzarle todas las bludgers a Malfoy, a ver si le rompéis la cabeza –les dijo a Andrew y Jack.

Al salir del vestuario encontraron a Hermione esperándolos.

-¿Qué hacían los de Slytherin en el campo? Acaban de irse hacia el castillo –les preguntó la chica.

-Incordiar –contestó Ron reforzando la evidencia con un gesto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He pensado que podíamos ir a visitar a Hagrid, hace mucho que no le veo. Como ya no estoy en sus clases…

Así que los tres se dirigieron hacia la cabaña, de la que salía un hilillo de humo por la chimenea, señal de que el guardabosques estaba en casa.

Aunque llamaron a la puerta, nadie abrió, y estaban a punto de marcharse cuando oyeron gritos y ladridos procedentes de la parte trasera, donde estaba la huerta de Hagrid.

-¡No, _Fang_¡Quieto¡Déjalo!

Los tres amigos se miraron con sorpresa y corrieron hacia la parte trasera, donde encontraron a Hagrid sujetando a _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, que ladraba e intentaba abalanzarse sobre una jaula de madera en la que había una cosa peluda que producía un ruido ronco.

-¡Hola, chicos! –gritó el semigigante en cuanto los vio-. Esperad a que meta a _Fang_ dentro de la cabaña y ahora estoy con vosotros.

Finalmente, Hagrid cogió al enorme perro negro en brazos como si no fuese más que un pequeño gatito y lo metió en la cabaña, cerrando después la puerta. _Fang_ se asomó a la ventana, pero sus ladridos se vieron amortiguados por el cristal.

-Hagrid¿qué es eso? –preguntó Harry señalando la jaula, en la que su ocupante había dejado de bufar.

-¡Ah, eso! Es un Kneazle –respondió Hagrid yendo hacia la jaula y abriéndola-. Para nuestra clase del martes.

Un animal de color marrón claro saltó fuera de la caja. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

-Se parece a _Crookshanks_ –dijo Ron recibiendo una furibunda mirada de Hermione.

-Por supuesto que no... –replicó la muchacha molesta.

-La verdad es que creo que _Crookshanks_ es medio Kneazle –interrumpió Hagrid volviendo a meter al peludo animal en la jaula-. Como ya os contaré en la próxima clase, hace falta un permiso para tener uno, pero como tu gato es mestizo, no lo necesitas.

Después de admirar las enormes calabazas que cultivaba Hagrid para Halloween, que se celebraría el próximo domingo, pasaron el resto de la tarde tomando té y charlando frente al fuego de la cabaña.

El último día de octubre, festividad de Halloween, se organizó un gran banquete en el Gran Comedor, como era habitual.

La decoración era impresionante: cientos de murciélagos aleteaban sobre las mesas de las cuatro casas como nubes negras. Además, había calabazas enormes esparcidas por doquier a lo largo de todo el comedor. Cada una de ellas escondía una vela en su interior que hacía que las caras talladas en las calabazas parecieran figuras grotescas. Las paredes estaban decoradas por velas negras, cuya llama era de un color violeta intenso. Prometía ser una gran celebración.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione hubieron ocupado sus habituales sitios en la mesa de Gryffindor, al instante los platos dorados de llenaron mágicamente por los más suculentos manjares: pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, tocino, patatas cocidas, pudin... Y el más variado menú de postres, como tarta de melaza, pastel de frambuesas o bombones de menta. Además, se rumoreaba que Dumbledore reservaba como sorpresa una actuación estelar del grupo musical Las Hechiceros de Hamlet tras la cena, aunque Harry sospechaba que estos rumores eran infundados.

El banquete transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts hicieron una espectacular aparición a través del techo encantado del comedor, con lo que cosecharon los aplausos de todo el mundo. La noche resultó increíble a pesar de las quejas de muchos alumnos por la ausencia de Los Hechiceros de Hamlet. Sin embargo, no faltó la música, después de que Flitwick llevara a cabo un encantamiento musical.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo pasaron en grande, charlando con sus compañeros de casa.

-... y el muy idiota va y le dice... –Ron soltó una carcajada-, le dice: "Sí, señor, pero de ese modo no tendría que volver a hacerlo de nuevo" –todos rieron el chiste de Ron, pero ninguno más fuerte que Luna, que se había unido al grupo.

-Por cierto –dijo de repente Neville-¿dónde está Dean?

-Estará con... –Seamus se quedó mudo. Parecía que hubiera metido la pata.

-¿Dónde y... con quién? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bah, no sé, estará por ahí –respondió Seamus intentando restarle importancia.

De pronto, una melodía rítmica y melodiosa empezó a sonar.

-¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! –exclamó Luna, y cogió a Ron del brazo-. ¿Bailas, Ronald? –preguntó sonriéndole.

Ron se negó en rotundo, no pensaba hacer el ridículo ante todo el colegio, por mucho que Luna insistiera. Pero, finalmente, ante la insistencia de la ravenclaw, Ron aceptó un baile con Luna, con la única condición de que lo dejara respirar. Hermione parecía divertida mientras los observaba; Seamus bailaba con Lavender.

Harry sentía que la vejiga le iba a estallar. Demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, pensó.

-Enseguida vuelvo –le dijo a Hermione.

Harry salió a toda prisa del comedor y se dirigió a los baños del primer piso.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que en el mismo pasillo por el que se dirigía, había dos personas, medio ocultas en las sombras. Harry continuó su camino ajeno a ese pequeño detalle; se dirigía con paso veloz a los servicios sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Pero de pronto, detuvo la caminata en seco y levantó la vista del suelo cuando escuchó voces delante de él, a unos veinte metros. Aquellas dos personas parecían no haberse percatado de la presencia de Harry. Era inconfundible que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados. El chico había posado sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y la atraía hacia sí. Ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, despeinándolo, mientras se besaban.

Harry giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando, de repente, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta poco a poco. A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable, había detectado un reflejo rojizo. Su cerebro procesó la información a toda velocidad y no le cupo la menor duda sobre quiénes eran aquellas dos personas, que habían aprovechado que todo el mundo se encontraba en la fiesta en el comedor para buscar algo de intimidad...

Eran Ginny y Dean... Ginny y Dean... juntos.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Harry no acertó a hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí quieto, envuelto en la penumbra del pasillo, oculto en la oscuridad. Su boca, ligeramente abierta en una mueca de sorpresa, o tal vez, quién sabe si de horror, se fue cerrando lentamente; sin embargo, sus ojos seguían fijos en la escena. Ginny y Dean... Ginny... ¡Demonios¿Cuándo había dejado Ginny de ser una chica inocente para ir a encontrarse a escondidas con chicos en pasillos oscuros? Un momento... Bien, de acuerdo, estaba exagerando, pero, obviamente, a Ron no le hubiera emocionado precisamente encontrarse con su hermana en aquella situación, y durante aquel verano Ginny y Harry habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tanto, que podía decirse que ahora también era como su hermana pequeña¿no? Y... en fin... desde ese punto de vista, a él también debía preocuparle con quién se besuqueara Ginny¿o no?

Mientras bajaba la escalinata de mármol en dirección al hall del castillo, Harry sintió una extraña y nada confortable sensación en la boca del estómago. ¿Pero qué diablos le ocurría¿Y por qué de pronto Dean había pasado de ser un compañero simpático a ser un completo imbécil en la mente de Harry?

Detuvo sus pasos cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde la fiesta continuaba. De acuerdo, se dijo a sí mismo, calmémonos. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra y fijó la vista en el suelo. No había ocurrido nada extraño, al fin y al cabo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que Ginny estaba con un chico. Ya había salido con Michael Corner el año pasado y él no se lo tomó tan a la tremenda, en realidad, para ser más exactos, no se lo tomó, así de simple. Así que¿por qué ahora era todo tan... desagradable¿Era esa la palabra adecuada para describir aquella situación¿Desagradable?

Genial, pensó Harry para sí, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Mientras todos lo estaban pasando en grande (algunos más que otros, y en ese preciso instante no pudo evitar recordar a Dean "Ahora-salgo-con-Ginny-Weasley" Thomas), él estaba allí, haciéndose preguntas estúpidas, cuyas respuestas deberían ser muy obvias, pero no lo eran.

Y de pronto, mientras todos esos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, una vocecita dentro de su cerebro, muy parecida a la de Hermione, dijo alto y claro: "Eres tan idiota que sólo tú podías al fin tenerla en cuenta, cuando es evidente que ahora ella ya no está a tu alcance". Y como si aquello se tratase de una revelación divina o el mayor descubrimiento de la humanidad, Harry alzó la vista al frente y frunció el ceño contrariado y a la vez asustado por sus propios pensamientos. ¡Era la hermana pequeña de Ron¡Eso ni pensarlo¡Era Ginny! Sí... Ginny... Con su larga cabellera de un color rojo fuego impactante, la gracia y el encanto con que caminaba, hablaba, sonreía... ¡Basta! Decididamente había tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla... Ginny era una gran amiga y punto. Una gran amiga... Una gran amiga... Se repetía una y otra vez. Y lo que era aun más importante… era la hermana de un gran amigo.

Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, había reanudado su camino y se encontraba de nuevo junto a Hermione. A lo lejos detectó a Ron en la pista de baile, con cara de circunstancias, bailando con Luna. Harry veía muy claro que Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea de aquel "asunto". De no ser así, no habría preguntado a Seamus por Dean.

Mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Hermione, se dijo a sí mismo que había sido un poco ingenuo. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que el nombre de Ginny y Dean aparecían relacionados. Durante sus vacaciones en la Madriguera, Ginny había comentado a su madre la falta del perfume que "Dean" le había regalado. A Harry le había parecido entender mal, pero por lo visto no era así...

-¿En qué piensas, Harry? –preguntó Hermione. Harry debía parecer muy concentrado.

-Emm... nada... ¿Bailas? –dijo para salir del apuro.

Hermione aceptó y se divirtió mucho viendo bailar a Harry, tanto, que en un par de ocasiones no pudo reprimir una risita. Finalmente, Harry se hartó y fue a sentarse junto a Hannah Abbot, quien tenía los pies doloridos, ya que había estado bailando con Neville, y éste no había dejado de pisarle continuamente.

-No te enfades, Harry, es que... –Hermione soltó una carcajada. Ron llegó a su lado en ese momento-. Es que deberías haberte visto. Aunque no lo haces del todo mal –añadió intentando contener la risa.

-Entonces baila con Ron, ahora que está libre –soltó Harry mirando de soslayo a Luna.

Tanto Ron como Hermione enrojecieron hasta las orejas y desplazaron el tema de conversación hacia otro campo.

-¿Y Ginny? –preguntó Ron mirando entre la multitud-. No la he visto en toda la noche.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, un tanto nerviosa. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta. ¡Hermione sabía perfectamente dónde y con quién estaba Ginny! Pero... ¿por qué todo el mundo parecía saberlo, exceptuando a Ron? Aunque, pensándolo más detenidamente, las reacciones del pelirrojo no solían ser siempre muy lógicas y razonables, menos aún cuando tenían que ver con su hermana pequeña, y Ginny seguramente no tendría muchas ganas de soportar a un Ron insufrible y sobreprotector. Pues bien, no sería él quien destapara la caja de Pandora.

-No lo sé. Puede que ya haya regresado a la sala común –contestó Harry. Ron asintió.

Dieron las doce cuando Dumbledore anunció que la fiesta había finalizado y los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios entre murmullos de desaprobación.

Cuando en la habitación de Harry y Ron, tanto ellos como Seamus y Neville se daban las buenas noches, Dean apareció por la puerta. Harry lo observó fijamente y se percató de la mirada de complicidad que cruzaba con Seamus. Estaba claro: todos lo sabían menos Ron. Conociéndolo, se enfadaría cuando se enterara de que se lo habían ocultado.

Mientras Harry daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, una idea le vino a la mente. ¿Y si no le habían comentado nada a Ron, porque realmente no estaban saliendo¿Y si era solamente algo pasajero? Inexplicablemente, después de que aquella idea cruzara por su mente a toda velocidad, tuvo unas ganas enormes de levantarse de la cama y ahogar a Dean con su propia almohada.

A Harry le gustaría hablar con Ginny, pero no veía que aquel asunto tuviera nada que ver con él, sin embargo... Harry se dijo a sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido que le plantearía el tema a Ginny si se presentaba la ocasión. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, por más que se esforzara, Harry no lograba concentrarse en las clases. Snape le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor en clase de Pociones porque había olvidado añadirle asfódelo a la poción antes de echar las patas de araña, con lo que se produjo una explosión digna de Neville. Harry tuvo que soportar los comentarios insidiosos de Malfoy durante el resto de la clase. En Transformaciones debía parecer bastante distraído, ya que Hermione no paraba de susurrarle que despertara y bajara de las nubes. Por si eso fuera poco, en Herbología se le escapó un hongo saltarín de las manos accidentalmente y le pegó de lleno en la cara a la profesora Sprout.

Después de las clases, algunos aún se reían del incidente en clase de Herbología, mientras Harry se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor junto a Ron, quien contenía la risa.

A Harry las tareas habían vuelto a acumulársele, de modo que decidió ponerse a ello cuanto antes. Comenzó por un trabajo de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras sobre las banshees y otros demonios oscuros.

Sin embargo, no lograba concentrarse con todo el alboroto que armaban los de primer y segundo curso. Hermione no se encontraba en la sala común con ellos y Ron, aun siendo prefecto, intentó poner orden con desgana. Sin embargo, cuando una de las bolas de papel hechizadas que los más pequeños se tiraban unos a otros le dio en el cogote, el muchacho perdió la calma por completo:

-¡Se acabó¡Ya basta, pequeñas sanguijuelas¡Si no paráis de armar jaleo, llamaré personalmente a la profesora McGonagall y me encargaré de que todos recibáis una detención con Filch! –ante esta amenaza la situación se suavizó.

Sin embargo, Harry sabía que la tregua no duraría mucho. Los chicos y chicas se habían reunido en un circulo y ya planeaban una nueva jugarreta. En esos momentos era cuando se alegraba de no ser prefecto. De modo que Harry cogió todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Además, lo más seguro era que tuviera que hacer alguna que otra consulta en algún libro para su ensayo.

Harry se acomodó en una mesa vacía cerca de la sección de Artes Oscuras. Cuando se encontraba enfrascado en una detallada descripción sobre el demonio Saxabras, una criatura diabólica extremadamente peligrosa, levantó la cabeza y la vio. Allí estaba. Acababa de entrar en la biblioteca, cargada de libros. Era Ginny. De pronto, reparó en Harry, que tenía la vista fija en ella, y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Te importa que me siente contigo? –preguntó Ginny.

-No, claro que no –eso era lo que Harry andaba buscando, la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella.

Había estado pensando todo el día en Ginny, o mejor dicho, en lo que había visto la noche anterior, que había resultado ser algo bastante inesperado. Eso era lo que Harry se decía a sí mismo, porque él ya tenía claro, o eso trataba de hacerse creer, que no le interesaba Ginny ni lo más mínimo como chica. De modo que había estado pensando durante todo el día en cómo enfocar el tema. También se había fijado en Dean, pero él no había hecho ninguna alusión al "asunto", como él lo llamaba, y Harry estaba seguro de que no se habían visto en todo el día, porque Dean se encontraba en la enfermería (el incidente con los hongos saltarines no había implicado solamente a la profesora Sprout). Tras repasar mentalmente toda la información, Harry se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba totalmente paranoico, pero eso sí, paranoico por su "solamente amiga y nada más", Ginny.

-Uff... –resopló Ginny, apilando todos los libros sobre la mesa-. Creo que este curso no lo terminaré viva.

Harry rió, sabía a qué se refería.

-Te entiendo. Los TIMOS son estresantes.

-Y que lo digas –comentó Ginny, pasando las hojas de su libro de Encantamientos-. A lo mejor tú podrías ayudarme. No acabo de entender el encantamiento sustancial.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia la página que Ginny señalaba con el dedo índice. Lo recordaba, había estudiado aquel encantamiento para los TIMOS.

-Sí, claro. Recuerdo ese encantamiento. Tal vez deberías preguntarle mejor a Hermione, pero… Veamos… ¿Qué problema tienes con él?

-Pues verás, no consigo entender la teoría y además...

Ginny planteó sus dudas y Harry intentó explicarle a la chica todo cuanto recordaba.

-Muchas gracias, Harry –Ginny lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes que a él le parecieron eternos. Harry se sonrojó-. ¿Sabes? Serías un profesor estupendo... –suspiró con nostalgia-. Aún recuerdo las reuniones del ED. Aprendimos mucho gracias a ti...

Siguieron charlando animadamente sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore en voz baja, vigilados atentamente por la señora Pince, que de vez en cuando empleaba una de sus reprobatorias miradas como advertencia de que no alzaran la voz.

Harry siguió con su trabajo para la clase de Defensa, mientras Ginny se concentraba en el de Encantamientos. De vez en cuando, Harry levantaba la vista de su pergamino y miraba disimuladamente a Ginny, aunque no tanto, puesto que Ernie Macmillan, sentado dos mesas más allá, ya se había percatado de que a Harry le interesaba más la chica que sus deberes. Cuando Ernie pasó por el lado de Harry para hacer una consulta en un libro sobre Aritmancia, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Ginny y le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Harry, que a su vez le hizo una mueca para que se callara.

Ginny, mientras tanto, seguía concentrada en su trabajo. Harry se preguntó si debería sacar a relucir el tema. En una ocasión, contempló a Ginny más de lo debido y ésta se dio cuenta. Alzó la vista y le sonrió. Harry se sonrojó tanto que pensó que todos los alumnos de la biblioteca notarían el calor que desprendía. Con la intención de disimular su nerviosismo y pensar claramente qué es lo que le diría a Ginny, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una de las estanterías más cercanas. Estando allí, Ginny no podría verlo. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Ernie.

-Veo que no le quitas el ojo de encima a Ginny Weasley –dijo el prefecto pomposamente.

-No digas tonterías, Ernie. Ginny es amiga mía. Además, es la hermana Ron –Harry dijo esto como si con ello el tema quedara zanjado.

-Será la hermana de Ron, pero sigue siendo una chica, y muy guapa además –Ernie dijo esto al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-A mí no me gusta Ginny –resopló Harry.

-He oído que sale con Dean Thomas –comentó Ernie. A esas alturas no cabía duda alguna de que el pobre Ron era el único en todo Hogwarts que no sabía nada al respecto.

-Sí, yo también lo he oído... –"Y visto", pensó Harry para sus adentros.

-Bueno, por ahora no tienes muchas posibilidades, Harry, pero no te despistes... –Harry pensó que Ernie estaba de lo más chistoso.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta Ginny, sólo...

-Así que vas detrás de la pequeña Weasley¿eh, Potter? –una voz que arrastraba las palabras surgió a espaldas de Harry. Éste giró en redondo y se encontró de frente con el indeseable de Draco Malfoy-. ¿Es eso cierto, Potter? –Malfoy susurró aquellas palabras para que la señora Pince no pudiera escucharlo-. ¿Es cierto que además de juntarte con la sangre sucia y el pobretón, sales con su hermana? Bueno, en realidad muchos opinan que no está nada mal; que valdría la pena pasar al menos unas cuantas horas con ella¿tú qué crees, Macmillan?

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy... –Harry estaba tan furioso que le temblaban las manos.

-Harry, no... –Ernie lo agarró por la túnica.

-Bueno, Potter, creo que es una buena obra de caridad. Así al menos, y por primera vez, un Weasley tendrá la oportunidad de vivir decentemente.

-¡Maldito hijo de...!

Harry no hizo caso del aviso de Ernie, simplemente se lanzó contra Malfoy. Aquella era una pelea sin varitas. Harry no era capaz de pensar con claridad, sólo le importaba hacerle todo el daño que pudiera a aquel ser despreciable. Ernie trataba de separarlos, sin mucho éxito, pero desistió cuando el lomo de un enorme tomo de encantamientos estimulantes le dio en el ojo.

Ginny escuchó un golpeteo y un gran estruendo, seguido de algún que otro grito. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde procedía la algarabía y se encontró con Harry y Draco peleándose en el suelo. El primero sangraba profusamente de la nariz y el segundo parecía tener el labio inferior partido. Al instante, apareció la señora Pince, que logró detener el enfrentamiento.

-¡Increíble¡Una pelea digna de delincuentes callejeros en plena biblioteca! –decía al tiempo que empujaba a Draco y Harry fuera de la sala-. ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin! –exclamó antes de volver a entrar en la biblioteca.

Ginny cogió sus libros y los de Harry y salió tras su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado ahí dentro? –preguntó Ginny impresionada.

Draco y algunos curiosos ya se habían dispersado. Ginny y Harry se encontraban a solas en el corredor.

-Nada, no tiene importancia... –dijo Harry.

-¡¿Qué no tiene importancia?! Pero si le querías matar... –comentó Ginny, aún sorprendida, con el ceño alzado. A Harry le goteaba sangre por la nariz-. Anda, ven –se acercó hasta él e hizo que se sentara en la escalinata de mármol. A continuación sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su túnica y limpió la sangre del rostro de Harry, mientras presionaba para que dejara de sangrar.

Ginny estaba muy cerca del chico, sentada a su lado. A Harry se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que Ernie tenía razón: Ginny era realmente preciosa. Llevaba suelto su cabello pelirrojo; le caía liso por la espalda y Harry pensó que debía ser suave como la seda. Sus ojos almendrados eran del color de la miel, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Las escasas pecas que manchaban sus mejillas y su nariz le daban un aspecto muy tierno e inocente. Entonces Harry se fijó en sus piernas; la falda del uniforme las dejaba un poco al descubierto: firmes y bien torneadas, unas piernas francamente bonitas.

-Ron se va a enfadar cuando se estere de que se ha perdido semejante pelea... –bromeó Ginny.

Harry decidió que aquel era el momento. Agarró suavemente la mano con la que Ginny presionaba el pañuelo y la bajó lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre Dean y tú, Ginny? –Harry miró fijamente los ojos de la pelirroja, que para nada se esperaba aquella pregunta.

Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Os vi ayer, accidentalmente. No era mi intención...

-¿Se lo has contado a Ron? –preguntó Ginny al cabo de un rato. Responder con aquella pregunta significaba una afirmación en toda regla sobre su relación con Dean.

-No.

-Bien. Quiero decírselo yo, aunque no me parezca algo sumamente importante. Pero ya lo conoces... ¡Es un pesado! Aún cree que puede mangonearme, como cuando éramos pequeños...

-Se preocupa por ti, y es normal; es tu hermano mayor –dijo Harry.

-Lo sé, pero creo que a veces... en realidad, siempre, se preocupa demasiado... –Harry sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos Dean y tú? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry finalmente.

-No... bueno... empezamos a salir cuando volvimos a Hogwarts este curso. Antes no hablábamos mucho precisamente, a pesar de que es amigo de Ron, bueno, en fin... es obvio que ya le conocía... Pero a finales del curso pasado comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos... como amigos... Nos conocimos más a fondo... –explicó Ginny-. Será mejor que lo presiones contra la nariz si no quieres que vuelva a sangrar –dijo mientras señalaba el pañuelo que Harry sostenía en la mano. El chico obedeció.

En ese momento, Dean bajó las escaleras de mármol y se encontró con Ginny y Harry sentados en ellas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dean tras ver el pañuelo ensangrentado que Harry sostenía.

-Malfoy –contestó Ginny únicamente-. Aunque no creas que él salió mejor parado. Es un cretino –agregó mientras se ponía en pie-. Nos vemos, Harry.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Dean. Ambos salieron al exterior, como bien pudo notar Harry, agarrados de la mano.

Tras ponerse en pie con dificultad (le dolía ligeramente el costado derecho), subió las escaleras de mármol en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando traspasó el retrato, se encontró con una nueva pelea entre Ron y Hermione; justo lo que le faltaba.

-¡Tienes que imponer respeto, Ron¡Tómatelo con más seriedad porque yo no voy a estar siempre para poner orden! –mascullaba Hermione, intentando no hablar muy alto.

-Eso intento¿sabes? –dijo Ron -. Al menos a veces. Pero ya se sabe que tu eres la prefecta seria y yo el… no sé, el prefecto payaso o algo así. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada momento–también él parecía furioso.

-Lo que pasa es que no te toman en serio porque no te ven como a una figura responsable y autoritaria –explicó Hermione despacio para que el otro muchacho entendiera.

-¡Es que no lo soy¡Y no me hables como si fuera idiota! Además, no me negarás que los niñatos de primero son unos monstruos! –dijo Ron señalando a algunos alumnos de primero.

-Pueden oírte, Ron –susurró Hermione-, no los llames así.

-¡Como si ellos no supieran lo que hacen!

-Ese no es el tema ahora. Un buen prefecto debe saber poner orden.

-Entonces no sé por qué...

-¡Harry¿Qué te ha pasado? –la muchacha había reparado en la presencia de su amigo y parecía alarmada.

Harry se palpó el pómulo hinchado mientras sujetaba el pañuelo ensangrentado contra la nariz y se dio cuenta de que debía parecer que había salido de una paliza, lo que en cierto modo era verdad.

-¿Qué narices te ha pasado? –preguntó Ron, que se había acercado a su amigo y lo observaba de cerca.

-Pues... ¡Auuu¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –gritó Harry malhumorado, cuando Hermione le tocó suavemente el pómulo izquierdo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, apartando rápidamente la mano de su rostro.

-Ha sido Malfoy – dijo Harry-. Nos peleamos en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué os pelasteis¿Y en la biblioteca? –dijo Hermione escandalizada-. ¿Estás loco?

-Malfoy se merece una paliza y más –contestó Ron duramente-. Espero que él haya quedado bastante mal. Bueno¿y como ha sido¿Le has pegado duro?

-Ron, eso no es lo que importa –espetó Hermione-. ¿Cómo empezó la pelea, Harry?

-Bueno... no lo recuerdo bien, pero fue él quien se metió en medio de una conversación entre Ernie y yo. A partir de ahí empezó a decir las mismas tonterías de siempre, y... bueno, el resto ya lo veis –nunca les diría a Ron y Hermione que la causa de la pelea había sido Ginny, ni hablar.

-Si han sido las mismas tonterías de siempre, deberías haberte controlado. Ya sabes que es un provocador –dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, no lo regañes –contestó Ron-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, no es nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione le ordenó que se sentara en una butaca para curarle la nariz y el pómulo, no pudo reprimir un resoplido a causa del punzante dolor del costado. Hermione obligó a Harry a levantarse la camisa del uniforme para dejar al descubierto una contusión. El golpe no era grave ni mucho menos, pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-¡Debes ir a la enfermería, Harry! –dijo Hermione.

-¡Ni hablar! No pienso darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de verme en la enfermería. Además, no es nada. Se me pasará en un par de días...

-Pero...

-Hermione –Ron le lanzó una dura mirada para silenciarla, con lo que la chica dejó de discutir y se dedicó a disminuir la hinchazón del rostro de Harry. La nariz ya había dejado de sangrar y finalmente no se notaba tanto que hubiera estado involucrado en una pelea.

-Casi no se nota –Hermione parecía dubitativa-. Pero, Harry, y si algún profesor se da cuenta de lo que te ha pasado y te pregunta¿qué le dirás?

-Di que te has caído por las escaleras –sugirió Ron.

-¡Sí, claro! –saltó Hermione-. Y mientras se caía, él mismo se pateó la cara¿no¡Nadie se tragaría semejante tontería!

-Perdona, pero... –comenzó Ron.

Harry supo que en ese momento empezaría otra pelea que no prometía acabar nada bien. De modo que, con los ánimos bastante decaídos como para tratar de que dejaran de discutir, Harry subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama.

Ir a la enfermería... Hermione estaba loca si creía que Harry iba a dejarse ver por la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no solía hacer demasiadas preguntas, pero ese no era el problema. Malfoy se burlaría de la situación durante semanas, si no meses. Además, no era para tanto. Mientras descansaba en su cama de dosel, el dolor del costado persistía con cada aspiración de aire que daba. No le preocupó, pronto cesaría. De ese modo, intentando olvidar la punzante molestia, se quedó dormido, sin tan siquiera bajar a cenar y con una incesante sensación de vacío en el estomago, que nada tenía que ver con el altercado en biblioteca.

**Hasta aquí llega el cap 7; a poder ser actualizaremos antes de q acabe la semana, si hay suerte, y si nos dejais unos reviews para animarnos, claro! xD**

**q os ha parecido la reacción de harry después de ver a ginny y dean en pleno besuqueo? os juramos q eso lo escribimos antes de leer el sexto libro, somos adivinas! de hecho todo el fic estaba ya planeado antes de q saliera el príncipe mestizo. y la pelea en la biblioteca? a puñetazo limpio! **

**REVIEWS! queremos saber vuestra opinión! **

**Adelanto del cap 8: malfoy seguirá dando q hablar, y se acerca el primer partido de quidditch, por lo q los entrenamientos aumentan, pero, q traerá como consecuencia eso? hasta el siguiente cap!!!!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: hola wapa!! esperams q te haya gustado el cap. como verás se centra más en los nuevos "pensamientos" de harry, pero la pelea en la biblioteca... q te ha parecido? y por supuesto más peleillas entre ron y hermione, eso q no falte! y el bailecito q se han echado ron y luna? xD esperamos ver tu review para saber tu opinión. besos!!!**

**Ilisia Brongar: holaaaa ilisia!!!! en este review te contestamos a los comentarios q nos dejaste en los cap 5 y 6, dos por uno, xD!! la verdad es q hemos acertado en algunas cosillas a lo largo del fic además de lo de q harry sea capitán, como habrás comprobado en este cap, el temita entre ginny y dean y el hecho de q harry les pillara in fraganti, aunque sin ron, q ya ves q está en babia... lo del bicho q picó a ron, lo sacamos de "animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", a lo mejor tienes el libro. de hecho, a lo largo del fic, van a ir apareciendo más de estos bichejos, cortesía de hagrid. en cuanto al sueño de harry, no olvides la conexión q existe entre harry y voldemort... tendrás q seguir leyendo para saber si harry vuelve a entrometerse en la mente de voldie. y el asunto del libro de malfoy... eso traerá de cabeza a harry, ya lo irás viendo... en cuanto a lo de tonks de profe, pues no recordamos cómo surgió, pero sabiamos q tenía q ser alguien de la orden y salió eso. besos wapa!!!! **

**Trinity, Tridjia, Ibi**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola!!! ya sabemos q hemos tardado más de lo esperado, y más de lo q nos hubiera gustado a nosotras, pero es q ya estamos de exámenes en la universidad, y ahora mismo, hasta principios de julio, va a ser un pelín difícil subir un cap por semana como queríamos, pero lo intentaremos.**

**en fin, sin más rollos, aquí os dejamos el cap 8, esperamos q os guste**

**Respuestas a los reviews abajo!!!**

**Disclaimer: jk rowling es la creadora de harry potter y nosotras nos tenemos q conformar con escribir fics, q se le va a hacer...

* * *

**

**8**

**La víspera del partido**

Ron despertó a Harry a la mañana siguiente. Éste aún sentía las consecuencias de la pelea, pero se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo has dejado a Malfoy –dijo Ron con regocijo mientras bajaban a desayunar.

Sin embargo, Ron tuvo que quedarse con las ganas, puesto que no vieron a Malfoy en el Gran Comedor.

Tras el desayuno, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos, donde practicaron los encantamientos básicos sugestionables. Después de salir del aula con la cabeza abotargada y despedirse de Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Como Hagrid les había comentado en su última visita a la cabaña, ese día estudiarían los kneazle. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llegando a través de la explanada, incluidos los Slytherin. Ron ya se frotaba las manos ante el espectáculo de ver la cara de Malfoy.

De pronto, el Slytherin apareció flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle y como no, acompañado por Pansy, que iba colgada de su brazo. Harry pensó que debía haberle contado alguna heroica batalla en la que, por supuesto, él mismo salía vencedor. Malfoy tenía el labio inferior bastante hinchado, un ojo morado y el pómulo derecho magullado. Además, ya no caminaba con su antiguo porte y prepotencia, si no que cojeaba muy ligeramente, signo inequívoco de que la patada que Harry le había propinado en la espinilla había surtido efecto. Realmente, aunque Harry no se encontrara recuperado, Malfoy tenía un aspecto aún peor.

Al verlo llegar junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, Ron no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo, que pronto Seamus y Dean se encargaron de acompañar.

-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy –dijo Ron-. Parece que por fin alguien te ha dado tu merecido. Y dime¿tuvieron tus gorilas que ayudarte, o pudiste perder la pelea tú solito?

Parvati y Lavender giraron la cabeza, cuchichearon por unos segundos como intercambiando algún tipo de información y no pudieron contener una sonrisa, mientras que la cara de Pansy adquiría un gesto de desprecio. Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese preciso momento llegó Hagrid, llevando una caja en las manos.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó alegremente el semigigante-. Hoy estudiaremos los kneazle.

Hagrid abrió la caja y de ella salió ágilmente lo que parecía ser un gato. Su pelaje era jaspeado y sus orejas y cola eran igual que las de un león. Se acercó sinuoso a Parvati y ésta lo acarició, mientras el kneazle ronroneaba. Cuando Pansy se aproximó para verlo mejor, el animal bufo y se situó en posición de ataque. Pansy retrocedió asustada.

-Como veis los kneazle no confían en todos los magos –explicó Hagrid-. Son inteligentes e independientes, pero pueden llegar a ser agresivos con las personas que juzguen sospechosas o desagradables. No obstante, pueden llegar a encariñarse con un mago o bruja –el kneazle subió al regazo de Hagrid-. Es un animal realmente útil, si alguna vez os perdéis, confiad en que él os llevará de vuelta a casa. Pero necesitareis un permiso para tenerlo, porque resultan anormales a la vista de los muggles.

-Esos idiotas no son capaces de ver nada, aunque lo tengan delante de sus propias narices –susurró Malfoy para que Hagrid no lo oyera, si bien algunos Gryffindor lo habían escuchado claramente-. Deberían exterminarlos a todos; a ellos y a los sangre sucia como Granger. Aunque quién sabe... A lo mejor dentro de poco tenemos suerte...

A Harry y Ron les hervía la sangre. Seamus y Dean se interpusieron entre el Slytherin y los dos chicos, previniendo lo que podía pasar. Afortunadamente, Hagrid no se percató de nada, puesto que en esos momentos el curioso kneazle había estado a punto de internarse en el bosque y Hagrid corría tras él.

-Harry, si te metes en otra pelea, estarás en problemas –dijo Seamus-. Ya has tenido demasiada suerte saliendo bien parado del encontronazo con Malfoy en la biblioteca. No hagáis caso de lo que dice…

Harry sabía que Seamus tenía razón y se contuvo de estrangular a Malfoy. Ron todavía miraba en su dirección con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente razonó y se calmó. Los dos amigos se fueron de un humor de perros al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron con Hermione.

-¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un filete de carne.

Ron salpicó de puré de patatas a todo al que se encontrara a su alrededor al servirse su ración con demasiado ímpetu. Era imposible disimular su enfado.

-Nada –contestó Ron.

Hermione se dirigió a Harry entonces:

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Hermione desistió.

Aquella tarde en la sala común, los tres amigos hacían sus tareas sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro. Hermione, que había ido a la biblioteca a hacer una consulta sobre Runas Antiguas, volvió poco después con un libro bajo el brazo y aparentemente molesta.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que casi os peleáis con Malfoy en clase de Hagrid, para variar? –esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron sorprendido-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho él.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –Ron se levantó con tanta rapidez que derramó el tarro de tinta sobre la alfombra.

-No me ha hecho nada… Me lo encontré en la biblioteca –dijo Hermione, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Ron-, y me dijo que cuando queráis está esperando "el ajuste de cuentas". Así es como él lo llamó. Vamos, que cuando estéis listos quiere liarse a tortas con vosotros –aclaró-. Parvati estaba en la biblioteca también. He tenido que preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado para poder enterarme.

-"Ajuste de cuentas"... –bufó Ron-. Seguramente se traería a sus dos gorilas. Ni siquiera es capaz de enfrentarse él sólo.

-No se os ocurra pelearos con Malfoy, podríais acabar muy mal. No volváis a meteros en líos, y menos por mí culpa –dijo Hermione seriamente.

-¿Por tu culpa? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Nada ha sido por tu culpa, Hermione! –exclamó Ron-. No tienes que...

-¡Eh! Sé cuidar de mi misma¿sabéis? No quiero que…

-¡Si piensas que me voy a quedar mirando como Malfoy suelta todo lo que le apetece sobre ti por esa bocaza, estás muy equivocada! –masculló Ron mientras salía de la sala común como un vendaval-. ¡Me largo a la biblioteca! –volvió a gritar desde el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Pues sí que se lo ha tomado a pecho… –dijo Hermione observando con fijeza el punto por el que había desaparecido el pelirrojo.

-Ya volverá cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha olvidado aquí todos los deberes y no puede hacer nada –dijo Harry divertido.

Al menos consiguió que Hermione sonriera.

-Ron tiene razón –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato-. No pretenderás que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados.

Hermione lo contempló durante unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo. No vuelvas a pelearte con Malfoy, Harry –dijo la muchacha muy seriamente-. Acabarás metiéndote en problemas.

Harry no respondió, sino que continuó con su trabajo de Transformaciones.

-¿Me has oído? –insistió Hermione-. Mírame.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su amiga.

-Prométeme que no volverás a pelearte con Malfoy.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a seguir trabajando, pero Hermione apartó su pergamino y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

-Promételo –ordenó.

-Prometido –dijo Harry, resignado.

Era cierto. Intentaría controlarse, pero...

-Así me gusta. Y vigila a Ron. Si le menciono de nuevo el tema no me hará caso. Eso, o se pondrá hecho una furia.

Harry asintió, y estuvo tentado de decirle a Hermione que comprendía que Ron perdiera el control respecto a Malfoy. Él también lo había perdido cuando había insultado a Ginny.

-No puedo creer que el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch sea el sábado que viene –comentó Ron durante el descanso, después de la clase de Transformaciones del miércoles.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el pasillo del cuarto piso, mientras hablaban sobre quidditch.

-Y yo no puedo creer que ya sea noviembre –comentó Hermione-. Los dos primeros meses del curso se me han pasado casi sin darme cuenta.

-¿Es verdad que Cho Chang es la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw? –preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había vuelto a hablar con Cho desde su última discusión, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera le importaba.

-No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Habéis entrenado duro y el equipo es muy bueno –sentenció Hermione.

Poco después, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la sala común para recoger los libros de la próxima clase. Harry y Ron, que tenían Herbología, se despedían de Hermione frente al aula de Runas Antiguas, cuando Ernie apareció por el pasillo contiguo.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Ernie –dijeron Harry y Ron.

-Por cierto, Hermione –dijo Ernie dirigiéndose a la chica-. ¿Has conseguido traducir el texto completo que la profesora Vector nos mandó? Yo he tenido problemas con algunos signos, no he podido distinguirlos, dudaba acerca de su origen: no sabía si eran griegos o procedentes del latín, pero...

Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta para marcharse a clase y no tener que sufrir la perorata de Ernie acerca de las runas. Sin embargo, el chico los llamó antes siquiera de que doblaran la esquina:

-¡Harry! Se me olvidaba. ¿Cómo estás después de la pelea del lunes? –Ernie se había acercado hasta él.

-Bien, tampoco fue para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no fue para tanto¡Si no os hubieran separado no sé que habría sido aquello!–exclamó Ernie, exaltado-. He visto a Malfoy –una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara-. No debiste entrar en su juego, pero, a decir verdad, se pasó de la raya, yo tampoco habría aguantado. Lo que dijo de Ginny fue demasiado como para...

Harry le dio un pisotón a Ernie para que se callara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron y Hermione observaban a Harry con el ceño fruncido, sobre todo Ron.

Ernie, que se había percatado de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, intentó arreglarlo:

-Ehh... Hermione, creo que deberíamos entrar en clase, tenemos que coger un asiento en primera fila.

-Pero si los sitios ya están asignados, no... –sin embargo, Ernie arrastró a Hermione al interior de la clase, con lo que Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

Harry comenzó a andar a paso ligero en dirección al exterior del castillo, rumbo a los invernaderos. Definitivamente, no quería hablar del asunto con Ron, quien sin duda, sacaría a relucir el tema en cualquier momento.

Llegaron a los invernaderos casi corriendo (Harry no había disminuido el paso), y dedicaron la clase a estudiar la _Descurainia sophia_, muy útil en diversas pociones. Harry recordó aquella planta: Ron, Hermione y él la habían utilizado para elaborar ilegalmente la poción multijugos en los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.

-Es una planta cuya utilidad es muy extensa en la materia de Pociones. Podéis preguntarle al profesor Snape, si tenéis curiosidad ¿Alguien sabría decirme alguna poción en la que se utilice la _Descurainia sophia_? –preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie había levantado la mano.

-¿Nadie puede contestar? –insistió la profesora.

Finalmente, sintiéndose un poco como Hermione, Harry alzó el brazo.

-¿Sí, señor Potter?

-La poción multijugos.

-Muy bien. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Algo más contentó, Harry se dispuso a tomar apuntes sobre aquella planta de color marrón, cuyas hojas eran largas y muy finas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos dejaron los guantes a un lado y se sacudieron la túnica de tierra, dispuestos a marcharse a comer.

-Señor Potter, espere un momento –lo llamó la profesora Sprout. Harry se había rezagado y se había quedado el último. Se giró y miró a la profesora-. ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme a transportar estas macetas al jardín? –dijo señalando un cuantioso número de tiestos-. Necesitan la luz del sol y fuera estarán mejor. El señor Longbottom se ofreció voluntario, pero creo que debe habérsele olvidado.

Harry asintió y dejó los libros sobre la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la profesora Sprout y cogió una maceta cuando escuchó:

-Señor Weasley, será mejor que vaya al Gran Comedor. El señor Potter tardará un poco.

Ron, que se había quedado en el dintel de la puerta esperando a Harry, dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo. Harry agradeció mentalmente a la profesora Sprout por haberle pedido ayuda a él. De ese modo, la conversación que, estaba seguro, mantendría con Ron, se retrasaría y podría pensar claramente qué es lo que le diría.

Después de terminar de cargar con todas las jardineras, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que ya casi habían terminado de comer; de hecho el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. Harry se había entretenido más de lo que pensaba.

-Hola –saludó mientras se servía patatas asadas.

Ron permaneció en silencio hasta que terminaron de comer. Harry aún se encontraba comiendo el postre cuando Ron dijo por fin:

-¿Fue por eso que te peleaste con Malfoy¿Fue por Ginny?

Harry levantó la vista de su tarta de manzana y miró a Ron, que estaba muy serio. En lo referente a su hermana se mostraba muy protector. Harry pensó que no tenía sentido negar lo evidente; Ernie ya lo había dejado claro, de modo que asintió levemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Malfoy sobre mi hermana? –parecía que Ron empezaba a enfurecerse con la sola idea de que Malfoy le hubiera hecho algo a Ginny.

-No... no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero... bueno ya sabes cómo es. Buscaba pelea –contestó Harry. No estaba dispuesto a asumir delante de Ron y Hermione que Ernie y él, o más bien Ernie, habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Harry viera a Ginny de una forma muy diferente a cómo la había visto hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, pero debió de ser algo realmente desagradable como para que perdieras los estribos de esa manera –aventuró Hermione.

Ron asintió vehemente.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo ese...? –Ron no terminó la frase de pura rabia.

-¡¿Y qué más da lo que dijese?! –dijo Harry, harto-. La cuestión es que al final se llevó su merecido.

-Bueno, sí... pero no sé... No sueles perder el control de esa manera a menudo... –argumentó Hermione.

-Ginny es amiga mía, y la hermana de Ron. No veo qué tiene de raro que le cerrara la boca a ese imbécil. ¿Tú en mi lugar no hubieras hecho lo mismo? –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron. Quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes y cambiar de tema.

-No es eso –dijo Ron-. Es sólo que... –Ron sonrió a Harry de una manera muy rara-. Nada, déjalo. Y gracias por defender a mi hermana.

-No fue nada –y siguió comiendo el postre.

De manera que el tema quedó zanjado, para alivio de Harry.

Tras la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los tres amigos regresaron a la sala común. Tonks les había puesto una redacción sobre las contramaldiciones de nivel avanzado y tenían mucho trabajo por delante, ya que había exigido dos pergaminos. Además, Hagrid les había mandado una composición sobre los "gatos raros esos", como los llamaba el pelirrojo, y como Harry y Ron no habían acabado el dibujo del kneazle en clase, habían cogido como modelo a _Crookshanks_ y trataban inútilmente que se estuviera quieto el tiempo suficiente, algo increíblemente difícil por otro lado. El gato, no dejaba de escabullirse continuamente, y Harry y Ron intentaban atraparlo entre las risas de Hermione. Finalmente, Ron sujeto firmemente a _Crookshanks_ contra el pecho, mientras Harry lo dibujaba. Ron acabó llenó de arañazos, pero habiendo logrado terminar el trabajo.

En el momento en que se hallaban enfrascados en el trabajo para Tonks, Ron alzó la vista del libro _Contramaldiciones, nivel superior_, y preguntó a Harry:

-¿Ginny sabe que ella fue la causa de la pelea entre tú y Malfoy?

-No –respondió Harry con rotundidad. Después, tras darse cuenta de las posibles intenciones de Ron, dijo-: Y no hace falta que tú se lo digas.

-¿Yo¿Pero qué dices? –dijo Ron inocentemente. Y tras mirar a Harry sonriente, negó con la cabeza y siguió con el trabajo.

-¿Qué ha querido decir eso? –preguntó Harry, a quien le daba mala espina la reacción de Ron frente al tema de Ginny.

-Nada –contestó vagamente Ron.

La semana siguiente antes del partido transcurrió a una velocidad impresionante. Les llevó todo el fin de semana terminar el trabajo pendiente y durante la semana, después de las clases, Harry y Ron estaban muy ocupados tanto por los deberes como por los entrenamientos de quidditch.

El partido sería ese mismo sábado, y Harry insistía en que debían entrenar duro. Aquel sería su primer partido como capitán y no quería fallar. De modo que aumentó los entrenamientos durante la última semana a diario. Todos acababan agotados, pero orgullosos y satisfechos. Además, Harry compaginaba los entrenamientos con las clases de Oclumancia, y todo ello hacia que en cuanto se recostara en la cama se quedara dormido al instante. Fue una semana vertiginosa, pero finalmente llegó el viernes, el día antes del partido. Esa tarde no tendrían entrenamiento, los jugadores debían descansar para el partido. Sin embargo, y por desgracia, Harry tenía clase de Oclumancia con Snape. El profesor le había notificado que aquella semana tendrían que cambiar la fecha de la clase; dos alumnos de Ravenclaw cumplían castigo con él el miércoles.

Después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común, estudiando, y ninguno sabía dónde estaba Ron.

De pronto, una chica de segundo entró muy agitada en la sala común.

-¿Hay aquí algún prefecto? –les preguntó a unos cuantos alumnos de tercero. Estos señalaron en la dirección en la que se encontraba Hermione. La chica se dirigió como una flecha hacia ella-. ¡Unos chicos han entrado en los aseos de las chicas del segundo piso y están escribiendo en las paredes que…! –dijo sonrojándose violentamente, como si el mero hecho de pensar en ello fuera una falta grave.

Hermione arqueó las cejas sorprendida y siguió a la muchacha, después de coger algunos libros.

-Harry, después de solucionar esto me voy a la biblioteca a buscar un dato para la clase de Runas Antiguas. A lo mejor encuentro allí a Ron –dijo la muchacha-. Tú tienes clase de Oclumancia¿no?

-Sí. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Hasta luego.

Harry continuó con las tareas, hasta que consultó su reloj y se dio cuneta de que si no salía de inmediato de la sala común no llegaría a tiempo a las clases de Oclumancia. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se apresuró en el camino; una clase con un Snape enfadado era algo muy peligroso.

Después de arreglar el incidente de los baños (con la sustracción de diez puntos a la casa de Ravenclaw), Hermione bajó las escaleras hacia la biblioteca sin cruzarse con Ron y al cabo de unos minutos estaba abstraída en su redacción de Runas Antiguas sobre la escritura celta en la biblioteca. Tenia que entregarla el lunes, pero prefería tenerla hecha antes del fin de semana, porque entre el partido de quidditch y la reunión de prefectos que se había convocado para el domingo, no tendría mucho tiempo.

"_...La cultura celta estuvo muy relacionada con la magia, ya que algunos de los más importantes brujos de aquella época pertenecían a esta estirpe. El uso de las runas era común entre ellos, y cuando creaban nuevos hechizos o encantamientos utilizaban un lenguaje secreto, que prácticamente ha desaparecido con el tiempo. Hoy en día, existen algunas organizaciones que intentan recuperar la escritura celta, aunque con poco éxito, ya que..."_

Se detuvo al oír que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría de golpe, rebotando en la pared y sobresaltando a los alumnos que estudiaban dentro. Se asomó con intriga y vio que la señora Pince se acercaba haciendo aspavientos de indignación a alguien. Hermione podía escuchar los susurros furiosos de la mujer, porque estaba bastante cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca, aunque no sabia quién era el infractor, puesto que unas estanterías se interponían entre ella y la puerta.

-Pero... ¡¿Le parece esa una manera apropiada de entrar en una zona de estudio?!

Un susurro llegó hasta los oídos de Hermione, aunque no logró distinguir las palabras.

-No me venga con excusas –interrumpió la señora Pince-. ¡Además, es usted prefecto! Debería dar ejemplo a los demás y en cambio... ¿Y cómo se le ocurre entrar aquí así vestido?

Al escuchar aquello a Hermione le pudo la curiosidad y decidió asomarse un poco más para ver de quién se trataba. Delante de la señora Pince, había un chico vestido con una túnica de quidditch. Una túnica del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Una túnica tan roja como el pelo del chico.

Hermione ahogó un gemido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ron entrar en la biblioteca corriendo, vestido con una túnica embarrada y la escoba bajo el brazo?

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si se repite serán cincuenta –decía la bibliotecaria-. Y ahora¡fuera de aquí!

Hermione se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sus libros al ver que Ron se apresuraba a salir de allí.

-¡Ron! –exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que los estudiantes volvieran a levantar la mirada de sus lecturas-. ¡Espera!

El chico se dio la vuelta y al verla hizo un gesto de asentimiento enarcando las cejas y, señalando la puerta, le dio a entender que la esperaba fuera. Entretanto, la señora Pince se había materializado al lado de Hermione.

-¡Pero bueno¡Señorita Granger¿Se puede saber que les pasa a los prefectos de Gryffindor para que se comporten de esa manera?

Tras disculparse apresuradamente con la bibliotecaria, la chica salió al corredor, donde se encontró con Ron, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía enfurruñado.

Sin decir palabra, los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras que les llevarían a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Debo ser el primer prefecto que en vez de ganar puntos para su casa, los pierde –gruñó al final Ron-. ¡Es absurdo! Me meto en líos, saco malas notas y además...

-No nombran prefecto a alguien por nada –interrumpió Hermione-. Los profesores tendrían sus motivos.

-Pues me encantaría que me los explicaran… –Ron dejó la frase inacabada. Hermione se mordió la lengua para no soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos; Ron no parecía darse cuenta de que a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts había demostrado muchas cualidades, como cuando el curso anterior había tomado parte en el enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos. La chica decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto¿por qué has entrado en la biblioteca?

Ron enrojeció ligeramente, parecía nervioso:

-Estaba buscando a Harry o Ginny para poder entrenarme antes del partido de mañana. No puedo practicar yo solo porque necesito que alguien me lance la quaffle. He estado volando un rato, pero, la verdad, no sé si ha servido de algo. Y no encuentro a Harry por ninguna parte, pensé que tal vez estuviera aquí.

-Harry ha tenido que ir a una clase de Oclumancia.

-Ah¿sí? Pobre –murmuró Ron con cara de compasión-. ¿Y Ginny?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no la he vuelto a ver desde esta mañana.

Ron soltó un resoplido. Estaban frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que les miraba expectante.

-Creo que volveré a bajar al campo y volaré un poco más antes de venir a dormir –decidió el chico.

-Si quieres te acompaño –propuso Hermione.

Ron la observó en silencio, sorprendido. Poco a poco, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro, una sonrisa ladeada y ligeramente burlona.

-Pero... ¿tú sabes jugar al quidditch? Qué digo jugar al quidditch… ¿sabes montar en una escoba?

-Bueno, no –admitió ella enrojeciendo-, pero... no puede ser tan difícil¿no? –añadió a la defensiva.- Mira, si no quieres da igual, tengo trabajo por hacer…

Ron levantó los brazos como si pidiera una tregua:

-Vale, vale, si a mí me parece bien. Deja los libros en la sala común y bajaremos.

Al cabo de diez minutos los dos llegaban al campo de quidditch. Empezaba a anochecer, pero aun así había suficiente luz como para ver los altos postes de las porterías a ambos lados del terreno de juego. Sin embargo, unas nubes oscuras empezaban a formarse en el cielo.

Del armario del material, Ron cogió una quaffle y una escoba que analizó atentamente antes de dirigirse a Hermione:

-Esta es una Estrella Fugaz. Es bastante vieja, pero no hay ninguna otra porque el otro día unos de primero de Hufflepuff estrellaron dos escobas contra el Sauce Boxeador y las demás las tiene Hooch en su despacho. Pero al menos no es demasiado rápida, así que podrás manejarla con facilidad.

Hermione observó la escoba un poco dubitativa bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, y finalmente la agarró con firmeza por el mango.

-Oye, no tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres –se apresuró a decir el chico al notar su indecisión.

-No, tranquilo –Hermione negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y sonrió-. Seguro que será divertido.

Ron se montó en su Barredora y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó unos metros. Hermione le imitó, aunque con bastante torpeza. No había volado desde las clases de vuelo que había recibido en su primer curso en Hogwarts.

La chica vio que Ron le lanzaba con suavidad la quaffle y soltó una mano del mango de la escoba para atraparla. Consiguió cogerla, aunque se tambaleó un poco en el aire.

-¿Vas bien? –Hermione oyó la voz del chico a través del aire.

-Sí –asintió ella a pesar de que le costaba bastante guardar el equilibrio. Su cara expresaba concentración. A trompicones siguió a Ron hacia los postes, mientras el chico le explicaba que lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar colar la quaffle por los aros. Se separó unos metros de Ron y se disponía a tirar cuando, por primera vez, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo. La mano que sujetaba el balón le tembló al ver que entre ella y el suelo debía haber cerca de quince metros y volvió a clavar la mirada en los postes, ahuyentando sus temores y preguntándose qué razón la había impulsado a cometer aquella locura.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí –repitió a voz en grito para hacerse oír, porque el viento era cada vez más fuerte. Tomó impulso y lanzó con fuerza la quaffle hacia el aro del medio, con tan mala puntería que el balón salió directo hacia el poste izquierdo. Ron la atrapó con facilidad y se la pasó.

Repitieron los tiros durante la siguiente media hora con idénticos resultados (es decir, que la quaffle iba hacia cualquier lado menos al que la chica apuntaba). Ron había parado todos los tiros excepto dos; uno de ellos porque Hermione consiguió marcar y el segundo porque la quaffle le dio de lleno en la cara.

-No lo haces mal del todo¿sabes? –dijo Ron frotándose la dolorida nariz-. Consigues despistarme, porque nunca lanzas en la dirección en la que parece que apuntas.

-¿En serio? –disimiló Hermione fingiendo inocencia.- Bueno, supongo que cada uno tiene su propia estrategia…

Entretanto, el temporal había empeorado y había empezado a llover con fuerza. Las ráfagas de lluvia les golpeaban en la cara, cada vez con más fuerza. Había anochecido casi por completo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo dejemos –comentó Ron acercándose a ella con la quaffle bajo el brazo y mirando al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, será lo mejor –murmuró Hermione, a quien le costaba mucho más manejar la escoba en aquella situación.

Los dos inclinaron los palos de las escobas hacia abajo para descender al suelo. A la chica se le escapó una exclamación de susto cuando un golpe de aire especialmente violento la hizo tambalearse.

Un borrón rojo apareció de repente junto a ella. Ron agarró con firmeza el palo de la escoba de Hermione, enderezándola.

-Venga, no pasa nada. Bajemos –las dos escobas se inclinaron hacia delante preparándose para el aterrizaje-. Ahora desciende con suavidad.

A pesar de las indicaciones de Ron, la chica no logró llegar al suelo tal y como esperaba. Hermione cayó prácticamente de morros en el césped embarrado mientras Ron desmontaba de su Barredora ágilmente y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, preocupado, apartándole con los dedos los mechones castaños empapados del rostro.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sentía que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda, aunque lo cierto era que una vez pasada la impresión, tampoco era para tanto. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que las manos de Ron estaban en su espalda. Volvió a estremecerse. Se pasó la manga de la túnica por el rostro para secarse un poco y levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que la observaba atentamente por debajo del flequillo empapado que goteaba sobre su nariz.

Sintiéndose confusa, trató de apartar al chico con la mayor delicadeza posible, aturdida.

-¿Dónde está la escoba? –preguntó para desviar la atención de Ron.

Éste miró a su alrededor hasta que vio algo y echó a andar por el césped del terreno de juego hacia las gradas. Esparcidos por el suelo había varios trozos de madera e innumerables astillas.

-Hooch se ha quedado sin otra escoba –murmuró Ron en tono neutral-. Tres en una semana. Debe de ser un récord.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Hermione.

-No te preocupes –Ron hizo un gesto con la mano-. Era una escoba muy vieja y ha quedado claro que no estaba en buenas condiciones –tras unos instantes de silencio, volvió a hablar-. Volvamos al castillo, ya es de noche.

Después de guardar la quaffle en el armario, echaron a correr hacia el castillo, porque daba la sensación de que no dejaría de llover en toda la noche.

-¡Espera! –gritó Hermione cuando estaban a medio camino, completamente empapados. Apuntó con la varita a Ron-: _¡Impervius!_

El chico observó su ropa, que repelía el agua. Hermione repitió el encantamiento apuntándose a sí misma.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, se dirigieron directamente a la torre de Gryffindor y frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda se encontraron con Harry, que al parecer volvía de su clase de Oclumancia.

-¿De dónde venís? –preguntó el recién llegado mirando sorprendido a sus amigos, que estaban despeinados y embarrados-. _Hocicorto Sueco_.

-Hemos estado entrenando un poco con la quaffle –explicó Ron-. ¿Y tú qué tal las clases de Oclumancia?

Harry cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Estoy agotado. Snape es especialista en revolver toda mi cabeza.

-Seguro que te ha puesto una clase precisamente esta noche a propósito para que mañana en el partido estés cansado –afirmó Ron con énfasis.

-¡Ron, por favor! –protestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!

Hermione chascó la lengua con impaciencia:

-Creo que me voy a dormir –decidió.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa:

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Los dos chicos subieron a su dormitorio. Ron se sacó la túnica roja por la cabeza y la colgó en un perchero para que se terminara de secarse durante la noche.

-Espero que mañana durante el partido el tiempo sea mejor –comentó en voz baja para no despertar a sus compañeros a la vez que se ponía el pijama y se metía en la cama.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad estaba intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Al cabo de unos minutos lo dejó por imposible, porque en aquel momento tenía la mente demasiado llena: al día siguiente sería el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada y su primer partido como capitán. También sería el primer partido de Ginny y Daijhiro como cazadores, por no mencionar que Harry sabía perfectamente que Ron estaba tan nervioso como él.

Finalmente, el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó completamente dormido.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 8!! os ha gustado?? sí??? no???? pues dejadnos un review para saberlo! _REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!_**

**PRÓXIMO CAP: PARTIDO CONTRA RAVENCLAW (vamos a conocer una faceta de los chicos q no habíamos visto antes, xD)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ilisia Brongar: wola de nuevo!!! ya sabemos q estas fechas son muy malas tanto para leer como para actualizar (te habrás dado cuenta de q este cap nos ha costado más de lo normal...) pero bueno, aunque hayamos tardado más, aquí está y esperamos q te guste! sobre malfoy, q quieres q te digamos, ya sabes q siempre está metiendo cizaña, así q... y el tema harry/ginny irá poco a poco, en pequeñas dosis. sobre los comecocos q tiene harry cuando ve a ginny en ese plan con dean... pos probre harry... como q le tiene miedo a la reacción de algún hermano sobreprotector. el momentillo ron y hermi... mmm... hasta el próximo cap!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**weno, pos aquí está el noveno!**

**y como comentabamos en el anterior cap, en este conoceremos una faceta muy desconocida de los protas. cual será?**

**sin más preámbulos, os dejamos con la historia, y como siempre, las contestaciones a los reviews estarán al final del capítulo.**

**(no hace falta lo del disclaimer, no? si ya nos lo sabemos de memoria...)**

**y ahora...**

**9**

**Partido contra Ravenclaw**

La mañana del partido contra Ravenclaw, Harry se despertó temprano, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron en su habitación, cerca de su almohada. Decidió no despertar a Ron todavía, porque era demasiado pronto, pero sí bajó a la sala común.

Al poco tiempo, cuando repasaba mentalmente las tácticas de juego mientras observaba las brasas de la chimenea, Ginny bajó y se encontró con Harry.

-Hola –saludó ella.

Harry le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

-Un poco.

-No te preocupes, vamos a jugar bien.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en completo silencio, roto por Ron, quien bajó poco después.

-Buenos días –dijo con nerviosismo. Tras un breve silencio, propuso-¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Los tres amigos pasaron a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y bajaron al Gran Comedor, en el que no había nadie, a excepción de Cho Chang, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-He oído que es la nueva capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw –informó Ginny a la vez que se sentaban.

Poco después, Cho salió al exterior, sin apenas comer nada. A Harry le dio la impresión de que ella también estaba muy nerviosa. El comedor se fue llenando paulatinamente de gente y todos los Gryffindor daban ánimos al equipo de su casa.

-Voy al campo –dijo Harry a Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que había llegado poco antes.

Cuando se dirigía al campo de quidditch, se encontró con Cho.

-Hola –saludó Harry.

-Tú también eres capitán¿verdad? –preguntó Cho-. Yo estoy muy nerviosa.

-Yo también –confesó Harry sonriendo-. Pero seguro que lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

-Sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados, observando el suelo, como si se tratase de algo realmente interesante, hasta que Cho dijo que tenía que ir a prepararse para el partido y se marchó. Harry entró en el vestuario de Gryffindor y comenzó a ponerse la túnica roja de quidditch. Instantes después, llegaron Ron y Ginny, seguidos por Katie. A continuación, entraron Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke y por último, Daijhiro Yioko.

-Este es el primer partido de la temporada –comenzó Harry cuando todos estuvieron preparados-, y mi primer partido como capitán. Hemos entrenado duro y somos un buen equipo. La mitad de los jugadores de Ravenclaw son nuevos y no creo que vayamos a tener dificultades.

-Claro que no, Harry –dijo Ron. Harry sintió mayor confianza tras el comentario de su amigo.

-Entonces... ¡Salgamos al campo y démosles una paliza a esos Ravenclaw!

-¡Aquí vienen los estupendos jugadores de Gryffindor! –anunció Dean, que había tomado el relevo de Lee Jordan en todos los aspectos-. ¡Los cazadores Bell, Weasley y Yioko, los golpeadores Sloper y Kirke, el guardián Weasley y el buscador y capitán Potter!

La grada de Gryffindor rugió cuando su equipo salió al campo. Estaba nublado y caía una fina lluvia, nada molesta para jugar.

-¡Y en el equipo de Ravenclaw, los cazadores Bradley, Quirke y Corner, los golpeadores Goldstein y Williams, la guardiana Marsh y la buscadora y capitana Chang!

Los catorce jugadores se reunieron en el centro del campo con la señora Hooch:

-Capitanes, dense la mano –dijo. Harry y Cho se adelantaron y se estrecharon la mano. Harry pudo sentir como temblaba la chica-. Al sonido del silbato, despegad.

Se oyó un fuerte pitido y todos se elevaron en sus escobas. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ron dirigiéndose hacia los aros de gol.

-¡Bell se hace con la quaffle! –gritó Dean-. Se la pasa a Yioko, el nuevo jugador de Gryffindor, que se la pasa a Weasley. Se acerca a la guardiana Marsh... Vamos Ginny... ¡Lanza y marca!

Ginny había apuntado el primer tanto para Gryffindor, y Harry daba vueltas buscando la snitch. Cho le seguía de cerca y parecía que no se iba a despegar de la cola de su escoba.

-¡Y Goldstein lanza una bludger hacia Potter, pero le da a Chang de pleno¡Mala suerte, chica! –Harry había visto en el último momento la bludger que iba hacia él y había hecho descender su escoba rápidamente. Cho había sido demasiado lenta y la pelota había chocado contra su hombro-. Corner con la quaffle, se la quita Weasley, pero una bludger de Williams le hace soltarla. Corner otra vez... se la pasa a Bradley, esquiva la bludger de Sloper, va hacia los aros... ¡Ron la ha parado¡Fastídiate, Bradley!

-¡Thomas, se lo advierto: no siga el ejemplo del señor Jordan! –amenazó la profesora McGonagall, que siempre vigilaba a los comentaristas.

-Lo siento, profesora. Weasley devuelve la pelota al campo y la recoge su hermana, Ginny. Ni Potter ni Chang parecen haber visto la snitch todavía –Harry se había pasado todo el partido buscando la pequeña pelota dorada, al igual que Cho tras él, pero ninguno de los dos la había divisado aún-. Yioko con la quaffle. ¡Le ha dado la bludger enviada por Goldstein! Pero él sigue adelante, no como Goldstein. ¡Así se hace Kirke! –Goldstein había bateado una bludger hacia Yioko y en pago había recibido la otra bludger de Kirke, por lo que Goldstein se había lesionado levemente la muñeca y tuvo que bajar de la escoba.

El juego continuó adelante, llegando los marcadores a cincuenta a treinta a favor de Gryffindor. Cho había dejado de seguir a Harry e intentaba encontrar la snitch a la desesperada. En un instante en el que estaba mirando a la chica, Harry vio la pelota a un metro de ella. Si iba hacia allí, Cho se daría cuenta y la capturaría, así que Harry intentó llevar a cabo otra estrategia. Se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo, como si hubiera visto la snitch, y, como esperaba, Cho le imitó. Iban a la par y a pocos metros del suelo, cuando Harry enderezó su escoba y se lanzó hacia arriba a por la snitch. Demasiado tarde, Cho comprendió que la había engañado, pero ya no alcanzaría a Harry.

La snitch, que había estado quieta, comenzó a revolotear, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry no la atrapara.

-¡Sí¡Potter ha cogido la snitch! –gritó Dean desde las gradas-. ¡Ha engañado a Chang con el Amago de Wronski y la muy tonta se lo ha creído!

-¡Thomas! –Dean se alejó de la profesora McGonagall con el megáfono mágico en las manos.

-¡Y el partido acaba con doscientos puntos contra treinta¡Menuda paliza les hemos dado...!

-¡Thomas¡Ya basta!

La marea que formaban los alumnos de Gryffindor se puso en pie cuando Harry se elevó con la snitch en la mano. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato para dar por terminado el partido y Harry aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Vio que Ron se acercaba por los aires tan emocionado que cuando llegó al suelo y desmontó de su escoba trastabilló empujando a Katie y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Genial, Harry! –le felicitó Ron, todavía sentado en el césped y con la sonrisa más feliz del mundo en la cara.

Algunos alumnos saltaron al terreno de juego y se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos. Entretanto, Dean seguía pregonando el resultado del partido a los cuatro vientos:

-¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO! –berreaba una y otra vez-. ¡QUÉ MAGNÍFICA JUGADA LA DE POTTER, QUE HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH SIN DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A CHANG NI SIQUIERA DE PARPADEAR¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE GRYFFINDOR TIENE UN EQUIPO INSUPERABLE¡HARRY ESTÁ HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO COMO CAPITÁN Y...!

Hermione se les acercó sonriendo, junto a Neville. Ella llevaba la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor entre las manos, y la agitaba en el aire, emocionada. Cuando logró llegar hasta Harry y Ron a base de apretujarse entre la gente, estaba colorada y radiante. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haberla visto tan contenta en un partido de quidditch.

-Habéis estado estupendos –les aseguró con vehemencia-, los dos. En serio. Habéis jugado muy bien.

Ron se aproximó a ella, mientras Neville felicitaba a Harry, y le dijo al oído:

-Debe ser porque ayer entrené muy duro.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa radiante.

De repente, una figura que destacaba entre todos aquellos estudiantes vestidos de rojo y dorado se les acercó. Era Luna, ataviada con la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro de lana, todo azul, para animar al equipo de su casa. Al verla, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica no se habría fabricado un sombrero con un águila, recordando el tocado que había lucido el año anterior para animar a Gryffindor.

-¡Enhorabuena! –le dijo Luna a Ginny.

-Pero... yo pensaba que tú apoyarías a Ravenclaw –se asombró su amiga.

-Sí, claro. Es una pena que no hayamos ganado, pero vosotros habéis jugado muy bien –Luna miró de reojo el lugar en el que se encontraban Ron y Hermione-. Bueno, me tengo que ir¡adiós! –se despidió. Y, al pasar junto a Ron, añadió-: Has jugado muy bien, Ronald. Has parado casi todos esos... balones.

-Te refieres a las quaffles –apuntó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Sí... esos, las quaffles o como se llamen –aceptó Luna sonriendo a su vez. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con paso rápido.

Poco a poco el campo de quidditch fue vaciándose a medida que los espectadores volvían al colegio para cenar. Hermione decidió esperarles para ir juntos al Gran Comedor, así que se sentó en las gradas mientras los jugadores iban a los vestuarios. La primera en salir fue Ginny, que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado pasándose los dedos por el cabello aún húmedo.

-¡Uf! –exclamó-. No ha estado nada mal el partido¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza:

-Ha estado muy bien. Era tu estreno como cazadora¿no?

-Sí. En realidad estaba muy nerviosa, pero Katie lleva muchos años jugando en ese puesto y nos ha dado muchos consejos a Daijhiro y a mí. Además –añadió Ginny con modestia-, Harry es mejor buscador que yo, me alegro de que le hayan dejado volver al equipo, lo del año pasado fue una vergüenza.

-Estaba muy nervioso por ser el nuevo capitán del equipo, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

Ginny soltó una risita:

-¡Ya lo creo que estaba nervioso! Katie me ha dicho que Harry parecía Oliver Wood cuando nos ha soltado el discursito. Ha empezado diciéndonos que estuviéramos tranquilos, que este equipo es uno de los mejores que ha habido en Hogwarts y al final hemos sido nosotros los que hemos tenido que tranquilizarle a él, porque no se callaba y casi llegamos tarde al partido. Y –la chica soltó una carcajada-, Ron ha tenido que llevarle la escoba porque ¡se le había olvidado en los vestuarios!

Las dos se rieron con ganas hasta que Hermione comentó pensativa:

-Ron también ha mejorado mucho, creo que ha ganado seguridad.

-Hmm... –asintió Ginny moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza-. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que le daba un poco de miedo quedar en ridículo delante de Fred y George, ya sabes como son. Y además, tenía que soportar aquella estúpida canción de los Slytherin...

Se calló al ver que Harry y Ron se acercaban a ellas comentando algunas de las jugadas del partido.

-...y ¿viste cuando Jack casi tira a Cho de la escoba? Un poco más y se... –decía Ron emocionado a la vez que golpeaba la palma de su mano con el puño contrario.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al Gran Comedor? –se apresuró a interrumpirlos Hermione.

Ron la miró como si hubiese hecho la mejor propuesta del siglo:

-Tienes razón, me muero de hambre.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor les felicitaron a gritos.

-¡Eh, Harry! –exclamó Colin Creevey-. ¡Buen partido!

-Gracias, Colin –le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Aquel día, Ginny se sentó con ellos para cenar, y no pudo evitar mirar atónita a su hermano al ver como éste llenaba su plato de salchichas y puré de patatas.

-Pero... Ron, si te comes todo eso, vomitarás…

El chico tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca y respondió:

-Ya os he dicho que el quidditch abre el apetito.

Sorprendentemente, la mesa de Gryffindor se vació a gran velocidad.

-¿Adónde va todo al mundo? –comentó Hermione sorprendida.

Harry también estaba extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros. De repente, Seamus se les acercó y les preguntó:

-¿Vais a subir a la sala común después de cenar?

-Eh... sí, supongo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Seamus únicamente sonrío y tras darles un golpecito en el hombro a Ron y Harry se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor. Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando se giró y les gritó:

-No faltéis¿de acuerdo? –y desapareció.

Los cuatro se miraron.

-¿Que no faltemos¿A qué? –Ron les observó como esperando una explicación.

-No lo sé –murmuró Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y abandonaron el comedor, se fijaron en que mientras las mesas de las otras casas estaban medio llenas, en la de Gryffindor sólo quedaban unos pocos alumnos de primero y segundo. Subieron los cuatro juntos hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-_Hocicorto Sueco_ –dijo Ginny mientras la retratada les miraba como si al entrar en la sala común fueran a cometer algún delito.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir, después del partido estoy agot... –Ron se interrumpió al entrar en la sala común y se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, como un pez fuera del agua. La casa Gryffindor al completo estaba allí. Habían apartado los sillones del centro y en su lugar había varias mesas juntas con platos repletos de galletas y chucherías que tenían toda la pinta de ser de Honeydukes, y con tantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, que Harry pensó que debían de haber saqueado Las Tres Escobas. Además, toda la sala estaba decorada con escarapelas de los colores de Gryffindor.

De algún lugar desconocido llegaba el sonido de música. Harry supuso que debían haber hecho un conjuro musical o algo parecido, porque los equipos de música muggles no funcionaban en Hogwarts.

-¡Caramba! –exclamó Ron alucinado.

Hermione se apresuró a cerrar el panel para que el alboroto no se oyese fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Pero... ¿qué es esto? –murmuró observando a su alrededor completamente perpleja.

-Mmm... Hermione, a "esto" se le llama fiesta –contestó Ron con ironía.

-No seas bobo, ya sé que es una fiesta. Me refería a si está autorizada por algún profesor o...

Seamus se les acercó corriendo entre la gente:

-¿No es estupendo¡Hemos conseguido organizarlo en un tiempo récord! Lo hemos comprado todo de contrabando en el mercado negro, negociando con unos de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Un tal Eddie Carmichael... el tío tiene un negocio montado con esto de las fiestas clandestinas.

-¡Genial! –exclamaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-De genial no tiene nada –replicó Hermione con altivez-. ¡Si algún profesor nos pilla con todo esto, nos va a caer una buena!

-Oh, vamos, Hermione... –trató de disuadirla Ron.

-Y tú, Ron, deberías respetar un poco más las normas, que para algo eres prefecto.

Ron enrojeció.

-Que sea prefecto no significa que no pueda divertirme.

Pero Hermione continuaba mirándolos de forma acusadora, por lo que Seamus intervino con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Hermione, venga, ha sido el primer partido de la temporada y el curso está siendo un aburrimiento –el chico intensificó la sonrisa-. Además, los jugadores se merecen una recompensa por haber ganado –la miró inquisitivamente-¿Vas a chivarte?

Hermione pareció ofenderse:

-Yo no soy una soplona.

-¿Entonces? –insistió Harry. Los tres muchachos la miraron esperando que se decidiera.

-Vale, de acuerdo –accedió Hermione, haciendo un gesto de derrota con los brazos-. Pero quiero que dejéis todo impecable… ¿me oís? No quiero que esto suponga trabajo extra para los elfos domésticos.

Durante las siguientes horas, la sala común estuvo muy animada, pero a partir de la una de la madrugada, algunos de los alumnos más jóvenes abandonaron la fiesta y se fueron a dormir.

Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los chicos y chicas de sexto curso. Seamus parecía empeñado en repetir una de las paradas de Ron durante el partido, por lo que había embrujado un perchero y, fingiendo que éste era la escoba, corría por la sala imitando el sonido de lo que parecía un bólido de carreras.

En ese momento, Dean sacó una especie de petaca pequeña del bolsillo de su túnica y la agitó ante los ojos de Harry y Ron, haciendo que estos dejaran de mirar a Seamus, que en aquel momento saltaba de un sillón a otro enarbolando el perchero y atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de unos alumnos de séptimo. A Harry, la petaca le recordaba a la que utilizaba el falso Moody para llevar su poción multijugos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Esto –dijo Dean haciendo un gesto teatral como si estuviera presentando un producto de la teletienda- es whisky de fuego. Y esto otro –añadió sacando otra petaca similar- es hidromiel.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? –Ron miró a Dean con asombro.

-Alto secreto –contestó el chico sonriente-. Pero si algún día necesitáis algo de esto, no tenéis más que pedírmelo.

-Bueno –Harry observó las botellas con escepticismo-, tampoco te emociones demasiado¿no? Quiero decir que, bueno, no son lo que se dice botellas grandes…

Dean les miró con suficiencia:

-Pero que inocente eres, Harry... Aunque parezca que son simples petacas, en realidad son especiales, porque cada una de ellas puede llegar a contener hasta tres litros. Las venden tus hermanos en su tienda –terminó dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Ah¿sí? –el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz-. Pues como mi madre se entere de que venden alcohol, les va a...

-¡No, no, no! –se apresuró a aclarar Dean-. ¡Ellos venden las botellas vacías!

-Me parece que Seamus ya le ha echado mano al whisky –Harry siguió con la mirada a Seamus, que en aquel momento trataba de convencer a Lavender para que se montara con él en el perchero.

-Sí, bueno, creo que se ha pasado un poco... –Dean dejó de observar a Seamus-. En fin... ¿qué¿Os apetece probar? –les preguntó, ofreciéndoles las bebidas.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Ron, con una sonrisa traviesa, alargó el brazo para coger el whisky de fuego. Se llevó a la boca la botella y apenas había bebido dos sorbos cuando una voz lo sobresalto:

-¡Ron¿Qué haces? –el grito de Hermione hizo que el pobre muchacho se atragantara y empezara a toser-. ¡No puedes beber eso, son bebidas alcohólicas!

-Hermione, no eres su madre –protestó Dean dándole unas palmaditas a Ron en la espalda para que se le pasara el ataque de tos. Le quitó la botella de entre las manos a Ron y se la pasó a Harry, que, tras mirar a modo de disculpa a Hermione, le dio un trago. Ella levantó la barbilla dignamente y con gesto de indiferencia continuó hablando con Neville.

En cuanto el whisky de fuego pasó por su garganta, Harry sintió que ésta le ardía al mismo tiempo que le cosquilleaba. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo: después de unos segundos el calor de la garganta se había expandido hasta la boca, dejándole un sabor y un aroma que no supo identificar. Entre tanto, Ron había dejado de toser.

-Está bueno –concluyó Harry.

-Hmm, ya lo creo –coincidió Ron relamiéndose-. Es como un calorcillo que se extiende por todo el cuerpo...

-Sí, pero no te lo puedes beber como si fuera agua –advirtió Dean-, o la cabeza te dará más vueltas que una peonza.

-Creo que sabremos controlar –murmuró Ron, antes de beber otro trago.

Durante la siguiente media hora continuaron charlando y vaciando las botellas, aunque tal y como Dean había dicho, éstas no parecían tener fin. Cuando Neville se decidió a probar el whisky de fuego, se puso muy rojo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Uff! –resopló mientras abría la boca para tomar aire con avidez-. Abrasa...

Harry soltó una risita tonta. Se sentía más seguro y curiosamente ingenioso, aunque ni siquiera pensaba muy bien lo que decía y soltaba lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Vio que Hermione se acercaba a Ron e intentaba quitarle de las manos un vaso lleno de hidromiel.

-Déjalo ya, Ron –le decía ella-. Ya has bebido bastante, dame ese vaso.

-Estate quieta –protestó Ron, agarrándola por la muñeca para detenerla-. Hermione, esto es una fiesta, reláaaajate –la hizo sentarse a su lado-. Olvídate de que eres prefecta y disfruta –Ron le sonrió con una expresión que intentaba resultar seductora en el rostro.

-Vale, Ron, estás borracho, vete a dormir –Hermione le miró fijamente, dividida entre la exasperación y la diversión.

-¿Lo ves? –exclamó Ron elevando los brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-. Te preocupas demasiado –agitó el dedo delante de la cara de ella como si la estuviera regañando-. Si no le dieras tanta importancia a las normas y estuvieras más con la gente, seguro que tendrías más amigos.

La sonrisa desapareció de golpe del rostro de Hermione y le observó durante unos instantes en silencio, con expresión dolida. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaban sentados para irse directamente a su dormitorio; pero la aturdida mente de Ron pareció reaccionar a tiempo y agarrando a la chica de la mano la hizo regresar a su lado.

-Lo siento, no quería decir que tú... vamos, que yo me refería a... –Ron estaba confundido. A pesar de tener la mente completamente embotada, algo le decía que Hermione seguía sintiéndose bastante herida por el comentario y soltó a bocajarro-: En realidad, creo que eres una gran amiga –la expresión de la chica pareció ablandarse y Ron se envalentonó-. Me parece que eres una chica increíble. Y aunque siempre estemos discutiendo, en el fondo yo... bueno, tú... Lo que quiero decir es que creo que te... que me...

Un fuerte estrépito hizo que Hermione se girara sobresaltada. En el otro extremo de la sala común, Seamus miraba compungido el perchero roto que tenía entre las manos. Lavender estaba furiosa:

-¡Te lo dije, Seamus¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquila!

Hermione suspiró y volvió a girarse hacia Ron, que permanecía en silencio.

-Perdona, Ron¿qué decías sobre...?

Se interrumpió al ver que Ron se había quedado dormido con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta.

-Lo que hay que ver... –murmuró molesta, poniéndose en pie. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a Harry en un rincón de la sala común intentando ayudar a Seamus a arreglar el perchero roto, aunque lo único que conseguían los dos chicos era lanzar chispas por la punta de la varita y, en el caso de Seamus, provocar una pequeña explosión que llenó de humo la estancia y sobresaltó a todos excepto a Ron, obviamente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían hasta su habitación.

Entretanto, Harry había dejado a Seamus reparando el perchero con celo mágico y se acercaba a Ginny, que estaba sentada en un sofá, sola. Se quedó embobado observando como la chica abría una botella de zumo de calabaza, por lo que tropezó con la esquina de una enorme alfombra en la que no había reparado y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Sólo supo que se hallaba tendido sobre la alfombra al sentir el roce de la lana en la mejilla y al ver unas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros arrodilladas junto a él.

-Harry¿estas bien? –preguntó una voz femenina.

El muchacho se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que aquella mancha rojiza que había frente a él era la cabeza de Ginny.

-...j..jsií... –gruñó pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Anda, ven, siéntate aquí... –la chica le ayudó, hasta que Harry llegó al sofá y ella se sentó a su lado-. Tal vez deberías ir a descansar.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa un poco boba y, sin hacer caso a lo que Ginny acababa de decirle, contestó:

-Has jugado muy bien esta tarde.

A Ginny se le escapó una sonrisa y cogió de una mesa que había junto a ella el vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-En serio –continuó Harry-, el equipo ha estado genial. Hemos hecho las jugadas tal y como las habíamos practicado.

-Sí, bueno, excepto cuando Jack me lanzó una bludger –comentó la chica removiendo su bebida con una pajita azul.

-¡¿Qué te lanzó una bludger?! –Harry parecía indignado-. Pero... ¿qué se ha creído¿Quieres que hable con él?

-Harry, sólo fue un error. ¡No lo hizo a propósito! –Ginny parecía sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Ah, bueno, vale! Si tu dices que fue una equivocación... Es que no quiero que lesionen a mi mejor cazadora –añadió Harry con voz melosa.

-¿A "tu" mejor cazadora? –Ginny enarcó las cejas y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

-Claro –murmuró Harry con naturalidad-. Lo que importa es que no te ha pasado nada. ¿Te he dicho ya que has jugado muy bien esta tarde?

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho –afirmó la chica, que miraba hacia la otra punta de la sala-. Perdona, Harry, creo que será mejor que vaya a decirle a Dean que deje de comer galletas de canario o se quedará convertido en pájaro de por vida –Ginny se levantó del sofá, pero volvió a girarse hacia Harry con un amago de sonrisa en los labios-: Ah, Harry, un consejo: no vuelvas a beber tanto whisky de fuego¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y la observó alejarse.

Harry se despertó en medio de una oscuridad total. Sin embargo, poco a poco, fue distinguiendo unos rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Se incorporó y descorrió las cortinas, pero la claridad le golpeó en los ojos de tal modo que soltó un gruñido similar al de un troll.

Cuando pudo abrir del todo los ojos, distinguió en la cama de al lado a Ron.

-Buenos días –murmuró Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Buenos días¿Estás de broma? Mi cabeza... –gimió Ron, que estaba tumbado en la cama sin deshacer, todavía vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ron se levantó y se metió en el baño. Desde la cama, Harry oyó que su amigo abría el grifo del lavabo y después un extraño chapoteo, como si Ron hubiera metido la cabeza en un cubo de agua.

Harry iba a levantarse para ver qué hacia Ron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco, lentamente, y Neville asomó la cabeza. Al ver a Harry se giró y le dijo algo a alguien que debía estar esperando en las escaleras.

Finalmente, Neville entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Por fin te has despertado –Neville miró a su alrededor-. Aunque eres el único.

Por primera vez, Harry se fijó en el resto de las camas de la habitación. En una de ellas se veía a Seamus completamente dormido. En la otra, oculta por el dosel, sólo un pie descalzo que asomaba entre las cortinas revelaba que Dean seguía durmiendo.

-Ron está en el baño, creo que... –Harry se interrumpió al ver que el aludido había vuelto con el pelo completamente empapado y goteando en el jersey.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendido Neville pensando que tal vez Ron había intentado darse una ducha con la ropa puesta.

-Intentaba despejarme –dijo Ron mientras una gota de agua le recorría la nariz-. Pero creo que no ha servido de nada.

-Hermione os está esperando abajo –informó Neville-. Dice que os deis prisa, sobre todo tú, Ron.

El pelirrojo le miró a la vez que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa:

-¿Yo¿Por qué?

-Porque dentro de un cuarto de hora tenéis una reunión de prefectos –le recordó Neville.

-¡Mierda¡Lo había olvidado! –como si de repente le hubieran dado cuerda, Ron se vistió en dos minutos, hizo la cama en otros dos arrebujando las sabanas y las mantas-. Nos vemos en la comida –se despidió antes de echar a correr para salir por la puerta. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero a medio camino tuvo que aminorar el paso porque con cada escalón que bajaba sentía que la cabeza le estallaba.

En la sala común, Hermione le esperaba con impaciencia.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –le imprecó.

-Hola a ti también –susurró Ron.

-Vamos, llegamos tarde.

-Ya sé que llegamos tarde, y ¿te importaría hablar más bajo, por favor? –pidió Ron.

Hermione le miró atentamente mientras atravesaban el retrato, pero se abstuvo a hacer comentarios.

Entretanto, en el dormitorio, Harry se había duchado y ahora se vestía mientras Neville, tumbado en su cama tranquilamente, le contaba lo que había pasado en la fiesta, que Harry a duras penas podía recordar.

-...y creo que eso es todo. Más o menos eran las cinco cuando Ginny consiguió convenceros de que fuerais a dormir.

-¿Que Ginny nos tuvo que convencer? –Harry intentó hacer memoria.

-Sí, y se pasó un buen rato intentando despertar a Ron, que se quedó dormido como un ceporro –Neville esbozó una sonrisa-. Hermione fue a acostarse bastante molesta.

En aquel momento, Seamus se incorporaba despacio en su cama, bostezando como un oso perezoso. Harry y Neville le miraron con curiosidad. Si a Harry le dolía la cabeza, no quería ni imaginar como se sentiría Seamus.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Neville al ver que su compañero se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

-Fatal –confesó Seamus después de conseguir enfocar con la mirada a los otros dos-. No sé por qué pero me he pasado toda la noche soñando con percheros. ¡Qué pesadilla! –Seamus observó la habitación-. Dean sigue dormido –murmuró como si pensara en alto-. ¿Y Ron¿Sigue por ahí de juerga?

-Tenía que ir a una reunión de prefectos –le informó Harry.

-¿Una reunión de prefectos? –el chico rubio se echó a reír-. ¿Y puede tenerse en pie? Bueno –apartando de una patada las sabanas y las mantas, se puso en pie-¿vamos a desayunar?

Harry le contempló atónito¿cómo podía tener Seamus ganas de comer? Él sentía que si ingería un solo átomo de comida echaría por la boca todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Ya son las doce y media, tendrás que esperar a la comida.

El interpelado puso cara de disgusto.

-¿Las doce y media¿Ya? –de repente, como si hubiera recordado algo, Seamus le preguntó a Neville-. ¿Y tú qué tal te encuentras?

-Yo no bebí –contestó Neville con determinación-. Probé el whisky y no me gustó. Luego sólo bebí unos sorbos de hidromiel. Estuve casi todo el tiempo con las chicas y al final me tocó ayudaros a subir las escaleras hasta aquí.

Seamus sonrío de lado con una mueca enigmática.

-Todo el rato con las chicas¿eh? Si al final va a resultar que eres el más listo...

-¿El más listo¿Qué insinúas? –el semblante de Neville se había tornado serio y su voz denotaba dureza. Harry le miró con sorpresa. Seamus también parecía asombrado.

-Nada, Neville, yo sólo quería decir...

-Ya sé lo que querías decir –le interrumpió Neville secamente-. ¿Qué pasa¿Crees que por emborracharte como un idiota eres mejor que yo?

-Oye, que yo no he dicho eso –protestó Seamus molesto.

-No hace falta que te expliques –Neville se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo que a Harry le retumbara la cabeza.

Seamus se quedó boquiabierto, contemplando la puerta cerrada. Despacio, se volvió hacia Harry:

-Pero ¡¿qué demonios...?! –dejó la frase incompleta a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, estupefacto.

-No lo sé –Harry se encogió de hombros.

Desde la cama de Dean se escuchó una voz ahogada:

-¿Se puede saber quién es listo que anda pegando portazos¡Así no hay quien duerma!

Seamus amagó una sonrisa:

-Levántate, Dean, dentro de poco tendremos que bajar a comer.

Perezosamente, Dean se levantó y fue directamente al baño. Cuando los tres bajaron a la sala común, no había mucha gente. Ni rastro de Neville, ni tampoco de Hermione y Ron. De modo que Harry estuvo con sus dos compañeros jugando a los gobstones.

Cuando el reloj de Hogwarts dio la una y media, Harry acompañó a Dean y Seamus al Gran comedor y allí se encontró con Ron y Hermione, como no, con cara de mal humor. Harry se sentó enfrente de ellos sin muchas ganas de escuchar a una Hermione chillona y enfadada. Según lo que le había dicho Neville por la mañana, la noche anterior la chica se había marchado algo irritada y tal vez la reunión no hubiera ido bien.

-Vaya, por fin amaneces –le saludó ella con, como bien pudo notar Harry, bastante acidez.

-¿Qué tal la reunión? –les preguntó a la vez que acercaba una sopera a su plato.

Ron, con la boca llena de guiso, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. Hermione no contestó. Estaba claro que la reunión no había transcurrido como debiera.

Decidió dejar a un lado el tema y se disponía a llevarse la cuchara a la boca cuando su amiga habló:

-Ha sido vergonzoso. Tu amigo –sin duda se refería a Ron- ha estado echando cabezaditas todo el tiempo. Le ha faltado esto –Hermione mostró un espacio muy pequeño entre el dedo pulgar y el índice- para ponerse a roncar. Qué bochorno…

-Ya te he dicho que no me he dado cuenta –intervino Ron-. Además ha sido peor lo de Edward Smith, el de séptimo, que se ha tambaleado cuando ha ido a dejar su voto. Y, habla más bajo¿quieres?

-Ya, ahora te duele la cabeza¿verdad? Pues te aguantas, haberlo pensado anoche –Hermione se giró y clavó la vista en los ojos de Harry-. ¿A ti también te duele la cabeza?

Harry no contestó, sin saber qué decir: claro que le dolía la cabeza, y cada vez más a medida que Hermione hablaba, pero no iba a decírselo a ella.

-Y que sepas –continuo la chica- que yo no defiendo a Edward Smith, porque él también daba vergüenza ajena. Es alucinante que el único chico de sexto y séptimo de Gryffindor con sentido común sea Neville. No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos dirá la profesora McGonagall a los prefectos de Gryffindor, pero no parecía muy contenta...

-Hermione –susurró Ron hastiado. Harry comprendió que posiblemente ya habrían mantenido aquella conversación antes a lo largo de aquella mañana. A Harry aquellas discusiones le recordaban a las de un matrimonio mal avenido. Como si estuviera en el cine comiendo palomitas, se dispuso a engullir su comida observando a sus amigos, que eran como los actores de una telenovela-, ya te lo he dicho mil veces: era una fiesta –silabeó Ron. Levantó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y repitió-: Sólo una fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas...?

-¿Divertirme? –interrumpió Hermione furiosa-. ¿Te refieres a que tal vez yo también debería haber bebido para... hacer amigos¿No es eso lo que piensas¿Que hago demasiado caso a las normas y que no sé divertirme?

Ron la miraba boquiabierto:

-Yo nunca he dicho...

-¡No te atrevas a decirme qué es lo que me has dicho y qué es lo que no me has dicho! –la chica dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, que repicó con estrépito, y se levantó de su asiento para salir airadamente del comedor.

Ron se quedó con una cara muy similar a la que se le había quedado a Seamus por la mañana después de su discusión con Neville.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –dijo Ron con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-No lo sé¿le dijiste algo ayer?

-No –negó en rotundo el pelirrojo. Después rectificó-: Es decir, no que yo recuerde –el semblante de Ron palideció-. ¿Crees que pude decirle algo? Me refiero a algo hiriente o algo... más íntimo.

-¿Más íntimo? –Harry dejó de lado su jaqueca y observó sonriente a su amigo, expectante-¿Más íntimo¿Referente a Hermione¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A nada –Ron pareció despertar de sus cavilaciones-: Nada en absoluto.

Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron a la sala común, porque tenían toneladas de trabajo pendiente que no habían hecho a lo largo de la semana. En una mesa junto a la ventana, rodeada por su habitual montaña de libros, estaba Hermione.

Harry dudó un momento, pero al ver que Ron iba con paso decidido hacia la mesa de la chica, le siguió.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar –anuncio el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

Ella levantó la vista de sus deberes:

-Muy bien¿qué quieres?

Ron miró a Harry un momento y éste, comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería hacer, murmuró un vago "Ahora vengo" y fue a una mesa en la que Neville trabajaba solo. Antes de sentarse, recordó lo ocurrido por la mañana en el dormitorio y una vez más, volvió a dudar si sentarse o no. Neville levantó la vista y al verle apartó unos libros de la mesa para hacerle un hueco a Harry y le indicó con un movimiento de cejas la butaca que había al otro lado de la mesa.

Harry tomó asiento sintiéndose aliviado. Mientras sacaba de su mochila su ejemplar de _Transformación, nivel avanzado_, echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa en la que estaban Ron y Hermione y les vio conversando seriamente. En aquel momento, era la chica quien hablaba. Harry pensó que hacía tiempo que no les veía hablar de esa manera, conversando con tranquilidad, y después se concentró en su libro.

Sin embargo, fijar la vista en las letras hacia que la cabeza le doliera, por lo que se puso a juguetear con la pluma, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, al tiempo que contemplaba como Neville dibujaba con esmero una planta para un trabajo de Herbología.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Neville? –dijo finalmente.

Su compañero clavó la mirada en el jarrón que había en medio de la mesa, presintiendo lo que Harry iba a decirle.

-Claro –dijo con voz queda-. ¿Qué es?

Harry sabía que entre Neville y él aquel curso se había forjado una relación de confianza, posiblemente a raíz de la extraña vinculación mediante la que la profecía los unía.

-¿Qué... qué te ha pasado esta mañana? –Harry se apresuró a aclarar-: Sólo lo digo por curiosidad, tú no sueles enfadarte con tanta facilidad...

-Ya, bueno... supongo que lo que dijo Seamus me ofendió.

-Neville, no creo que él lo hiciera con mala intención.

-Lo sé, pero aun así...

Harry comprendió que Neville debía haberse sentido despreciado por el comentario de Seamus, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Sin embargo, Seamus tenía razón: fuiste el más listo –dijo Harry sonriendo. Neville le miró de un modo penetrante-: Ahora eres el único que se acuerda de lo que pasó ayer. Mira a Ron –con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos-. Le está pidiendo perdón a Hermione por algo que dijo y ni siquiera sabe lo que es.

Neville sonrió, aunque de un modo un poco triste.

-Hermione parecía enfadada –murmuró. En aquel instante, en el lado opuesto de la sala, Hermione le decía algo a Ron, que enrojeció y negó con la cabeza. Después fue el chico el que dijo algo que hizo que ella sonriera.

-Parece que lo han arreglado.

-Menos mal –dijo Harry-. Creo que no podría aguantar un solo grito más.

El domingo transcurrió sin imprevistos: lo cierto fue que la sala común de Gryffindor estuvo muy silenciosa, ya fuera porque todos estaban agotados por la fiesta de la noche anterior o porque Edward Smith había perdido los estribos con un grupo de alumnos de primero que no dejaban de reírse estrepitosamente y los había amenazado con un encantamiento aumentador de lengua, por lo que los chiquillos, amedrentados, decidieron quedarse mudos.

Harry estuvo toda la tarde sin hacer prácticamente nada, observando como Hermione completaba un extraño jeroglífico de Runas Antiguas y escuchando de fondo los resoplidos, acompañados por algún que otro ronquido satisfecho de Ron, que estaba repantingado en un sofá con la cara oculta por un cojín.

**Pos hasta aqui hemos llegado por hoy...q opinais de la borrachera-resaca del cap? demasiado inverosimil??? para cualquier critica etc... solo teneis que darle a ese botoncito de abajo y review!!!!!**

**en el proximo cap...pos adelantamos que habrá hermanos sobreprotectores, problemas gigantes, noticias sobre los aliados de quien-vosotros-sabeis...para más detalles, el cap estará subido en una semanita aproximadamente.**

**contestaciones a los reviews:**

**aYdE mDrJgI: jelou!!!uff, xica, lo que cuesta escribir tu nick...que te ha parecido la faceta esa que adelantabamos en el cap anterior?weno, parece ser que Ron y harry se "desmelenan" un pelin cuando tienen mas alcohol del recomendado en el cuerpo...esperamos que t haya gustado y que nos sigas dando tu opinion sobre la historia...bss y hasta el proximo cap!!!!!**

**Ilisia Brongar: wola!!! qtl va todo?esta vez hemos tardado bastante menos que la anterior...sisi, pobre hermione, la hemos puesto de lo mas torpe encima de la escoba...jejeje y como tu bien dices se nos ha qdao toa despatarrada por la hierba... sobre si Ron se esta enterando de lo de harry con su hermana... dale tiempo, q ya sabes como es este chico... al pobre no le cuentan nunca nada y claro...Esperamos que t haya gustao este cap, ya nos comentaras si no es un poco... irreal o asi!!! esperamos tu review!!!bss!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola!!!!!! se ha hecho esperar más de lo normal, pero aquí está por fin el décimo cap!! y como el título indica, habrá problemas, y gordos...**

**disclaimer: q no, leches! que nosotas no hemos creado a harry! xD**

**respuestas a los reviews abajo!!!!!**

* * *

**10**

**Problemas gigantes**

El fin de semana tras el partido contra Ravenclaw no había ido demasiado bien. Por un lado, haber abusado del whisky de fuego en la fiesta que se organizó en la sala común no había tenido muy buenas consecuencias. Harry había sentido durante todo el domingo que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, temía que hubiese metido la pata de algún modo con Ginny, ya que según lo que Neville le había contado, Harry había charlado con la pelirroja durante casi toda la noche. Y por último estaba Ron, cuyos comentarios durante la celebración debían haber hecho mella en Hermione, aunque Harry no había llegado a enterarse de qué era lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que sabía era que el pelirrojo era incapaz de recordar nada, y aunque se había disculpado con su amiga, ésta mantenía una actitud algo distante con el chico.

El lunes por la mañana, Harry se despertó completamente recuperado, pero después de analizar el desastroso fin de semana y consultar en su horario que a primera hora tenía clase de Pociones, pensó que la semana no comenzaba nada bien. Y mucho no se equivocaba, pensó Harry después de salir de las mazmorras. Snape había escrito en la pizarra las instrucciones para elaborar la poción envejecedora y Harry estaba seguro de que había seguido todos los pasos necesarios. Sin embargo, Snape se las ingenió para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, criticar duramente el trabajo de Seamus y Harry e insinuar que la poción de éste último no alcanzaría siquiera un Suficiente. Tras dos horas horribles en el aula de Pociones, Harry se alegró de salir al aire libre durante el recreo. Lo peor era que después tendrían Transformaciones, una de las materias más duras y difíciles, especialmente durante las últimas semanas, en las que Harry no había conseguido transformar un gato en unas zapatillas: después del cambio las zapatillas seguían bufando a cualquiera que se les acercara demasiado.

El resto de la semana no fue mucho mejor. Para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del martes, Hagrid había conseguido algunos _crups_, una criatura con cola bífida.

-Son fieles a los magos, aunque feroces con los muggles –explicó Hagrid-. Normalmente no dan problemas. El único inconveniente está en su cola bífida. El dueño de un crup debe cortarle la cola a su mascota mediante un encantamiento seccionador indoloro –el guardabosques finalizó la explicación-. Así que formaréis grupos de dos y os daré a cada cual un crup. Lo que quiero que hagáis es cortarle la cola a vuestro crup e intentar calmarle para que no se ponga muy nervioso.

De modo que Hagrid repartió los cachorros de crup y mientras Ron le susurraba palabras de consuelo al animal, Harry cogió su varita y se preparo para lo que se avecinaba. Aunque no demasiado. El encantamiento salió bien, lo malo fue que no resultó tan "indoloro" como Hagrid había dicho y el crup, enfurecido, persiguió a Harry intentando morderle. Todo esto sucedió entre las risas de los Slytherin, hasta que Hagrid pudo atrapar al crup.

Por si eso fuera poco, la clase de Oclumancia del miércoles fue un total desastre. A pesar de encontrarse aún a mitad de la semana, Harry se sentía agotado y no logró impedir ni una sola vez que Snape hurgara en sus pensamientos, haciéndole revivir de nuevo la experiencia con el crup.

-¡Llevo meses diciéndotelo, Potter! –gritó Snape al finalizar la clase de Oclumancia-. ¡No te concentras! Eres un holgazán y si no te esfuerzas más no conseguiremos progresos. Practica todas las noches. Ahora ya puedes irte. La semana que viene, mismo día, misma hora. Espero mejores resultados.

Cuando Harry se dirigía hacia la sala común, no se encontraba muy bien, y para colmo tenía que escuchar que Snape dijese que era un holgazán. Finalmente, cuando se derrumbó exhausto en su cama acabó soñando que un crup trataba de cortarle a él la cola bífida mediante un encantamiento seccionador "indoloro".

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Dado que Harry, Ron y Hermione se veían desbordados por la inmensa cantidad de deberes que les habían mandado esa misma semana, el sábado por la noche se quedaron hasta tarde en la sala común y fueron los últimos en marcharse a los dormitorios. Harry estaba terminando su trabajo sobre Transformaciones, cuando sintió que la cicatriz le ardía, como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir por la mitad. Harry tuvo que sujetársela con ambas manos, y con los ojos cerrados trató de soportar el dolor.

-Harry¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Hermione, cuya voz sonaba angustiada, aunque Harry no podía ver su cara.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Harry pudo abrir los ojos y se encontró con los rostros de sus amigos muy cerca de él, con la preocupación reflejada en su semblante.

-La cicatriz... –susurró Harry con voz temblorosa.

-¿Has visto algo? –preguntó Ron a su lado.

-Más bien ha sido... he sentido su alegría, estaba eufórico. Muy pocas veces se había sentido así, lo recordaría –Harry se sentía muy raro, escuchándose a sí mismo decir aquellas palabras que no era capaz de explicar.

-¿Qué crees que puede haber ocurrido? –preguntó Ron asustado.

-No lo sé... –dijo Harry pensativo-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía su estado de ánimo. Supongo que se debe a la Oclumancia.

-Entonces, eso significa que estás mejorando¿no? –dijo Hermione-. Quiero decir, que como tú has dicho, antes te ocurría con más frecuencia.

Harry asintió con la mirada perdida, sin dejar de pensar que seguramente encontrarían la respuesta a lo ocurrido al día siguiente, en la primera plana de _El Profeta_.

El domingo amaneció nuboso, prometía ser un día encapotado. Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros. El habitual ejemplar de _El Profeta_, que normalmente una lechuza portaba hasta Hermione, no había llegado aún; los domingos, por ser día festivo, el periódico llegaba más tarde.

-Me parece que hoy vamos a tener que quedarnos todo el día en la sala común –comentó Ron mirando el oscuro techo encantado del Gran Comedor-, haciendo los deberes –terminó desalentado.

-Mejor –dijo Hermione divertida ante la expresión de Ron-, así nos pondremos al día.

Tras el desayuno, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Allí, se acomodaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, por la que se vislumbraba la lluvia caer.

Harry decidió comenzar por una redacción de Pociones, _Las diferentes utilidades de las plumas de jobberknoll_. Durante el desayuno se habían encontrado con Hagrid, y Harry había aprovechado la ocasión para preguntarle que era un jobberknoll, porque no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Hagrid le dijo que estudiarían los jobberknolls en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y le recomendó un libro. De modo que de camino a la sala común, habían pasado por la biblioteca. Por otro lado, Hermione hacía su tarea de Encantamientos y Ron terminaba un ensayo sobre Herbología.

Harry se encontraba leyendo la información que había recogido sobre el jobberknoll, que había resultado ser un pájaro cuyas plumas se utilizaban para elaborar Veritaserum, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió con gran estrépito. Harry levantó la vista del libro y reconoció a un alumno de cuarto.

-¡Pero bueno¡Se puede saber qué forma es esa de irrumpir en la torre como un perturbado y sin siquiera...! –Harry escuchó como la Señora Gorda reprendía al chico.

-¡Mortífagos! –gritó el chico-. ¡Mortífagos!

El muchacho hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos. Muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común se aproximaron a él. Hermione se acercó con curiosidad, y Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de asombro detrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó un alumno de séptimo.

El muchacho tomó aire y se tranquilizó para poder decir:

-Los mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban.

Hubo murmullos de miedo y sorpresa entre los presentes.

-¿Cómo sabes que han escapado? –preguntó Hermione con escepticismo. Desde el regreso de Voldemort corrían los rumores más absurdos.

-Después del desayuno me encontré con algunos chicos de Slytherin junto al Gran Comedor. Comentaban algo sobre una fuga de Azkaban con un número de_ El Profeta_ en las manos y... –el chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte picoteo en el cristal de una ventana. Hermione se apresuró a abrirla y dejar pasar al ave, que portaba su número de _El Profeta_, tras lo que desprendió el periódico de la pata del animal y metió un knut en la bolsita de cuero que este llevaba atada a la pata. Desplegó el ejemplar y con la mirada sombría se fijo en la primera plana. A continuación, levantó la vista y dijo con voz temblorosa, ante todos los expectantes alumnos:

-Es cierto. Han escapado de Azkaban.

Todos a una, los ocupantes de la sala común se agruparon a su alrededor, esperando que leyera el artículo. Harry y Ron se encontraban junto a ella. Harry pudo ver entonces la primera página: las fotos de diez magos copaban la portada, cada una de ellas llevaba un pie de foto con sus respectivos nombres. Se trataban de los mortífagos que habían sido apresados en el Departamento de Misterios. Entre ellos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, cuya melena rubia enmarcaba su pálido rostro. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer:

_HUIDA MASIVA DE AZKABAN_

_Ayer noche, informa nuestra enviada Rita Skeeter, diez de los mortífagos más peligrosos escaparon de la prisión de Azkaban, ahora custodiada por magos._

_Cerca de medianoche, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado junto con todo su ejercito, asaltaron la fortaleza de Azkaban con la intención de liberar a sus prisioneros. Entre los prófugos se encuentran los mortífagos apresados el pasado mes de junio en el Departamento de Misterios: Lucius Malfoy, Adolfus Nott, Julius Jugson, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rainus Crabbe, Tanus Rabastan, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rudolf Avery y Walden Mcnair._

_El señor Tenebroso logró liberar a todos sus vasallos gracias a la ayuda de los dementores y gigantes. Hay muy pocos testigos oculares de los hechos, puesto que la mayor parte de los magos responsables de la prisión fueron__ asesinados (doce magos han perdido la vida)._

_Ésta es, hasta la fecha, la mayor masacre llevada a cabo en esta segunda guerra oscura. Azkaban ha quedado reducida a escombros, por lo que el Ministerio deberá encargarse de la ubicación de una nueva prisión, de mayor seguridad._

_Mientras tanto, el Ministerio..._

-¡Es increíble! –Katie Bell interrumpió la lectura de Hermione-. No puedo creer que hayan conseguido entrar en Azkaban con tanta facilidad...

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente silenciosa, pero poco a poco los murmullos se empezaban a escuchar. Hermione hojeó durante unos segundos más el artículo y acabó diciendo:

-No hay nada más que merezca la pena... –tiró el periódico sobre la mesa y se sentó en la butaca. Harry y Ron la imitaron-. Ahora ya sabemos por qué anoche estaba tan contento –dijo mirando a Harry.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Ron.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto –comentó Harry-. Sabíamos que llegaría el día en que atacarían Azkaban para liberar a los mortífagos...

-Tal vez... pero no deja de ser... aterrador –dijo Hermione.

Aquella tarde en la sala común, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Harry, Ron y Hermione apenas podían concentrarse en sus tareas y las conversaciones siempre iban dirigidas en el mismo sentido.

-Apuesto a que Malfoy ya estará pavoneándose por los pasillos... –dijo Ron con rabia-. Creyéndose el dueño del colegio sólo porque el desgraciado de su padre anda suelto...

Esa misma noche, a Harry le fue imposible vaciar la mente en su dormitorio. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Era incapaz de evitar pensar dónde estarían Voldemort y sus seguidores y qué era lo que planeaban, las vidas de quiénes estaban en peligro y quiénes serían sus próximas víctimas.

Al día siguiente, el tema principal en el Gran Comedor no era otro que el de la huida en masa de Azkaban. Los alumnos cuchicheaban excitados, con el periódico bajo el brazo, y a menudo lanzaban inquietantes miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde ocupaban sus respectivos sitios los hijos de los mortífagos huidos.

Por otro lado, la preocupación del profesorado era palpable en el ambiente y las clases se vieron interrumpidas aquel día por las inusitadas visitas de los profesores. Durante la clase de Transformaciones, mientras Harry intentaba convertir un terrón de azúcar en una pluma de ganso, la profesora Sprout se presentó en el aula y se aproximó a la profesora McGonagall, con lo que ambas mantuvieron una ininterrumpida charla hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó. Además, había grupos numerosos de alumnos que se reunían en los pasillos en torno a _El Profeta_, ansiosos de nuevas noticias.

Por lo demás, el día transcurrió como uno más. Durante la comida, las conversaciones giraron en torno a las clases, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o el quidditch.

-... Así que los Chudley Cannons no consiguieron llegar a la final –explicaba Ron a Harry y Dean-. ¡Mi hermano Bill me dijo que el partido fue increíble! Sus jugadas fueron espectaculares, pero al final venció el Pride of Portree... Es una pena... Si no hubiese sido por el gol definitivo de Smither, el cazador del Portree, habrían tenido posibilidades de pasar a los cuartos de final...

-¡Una lastima no ver el partido! La liga de quidditch ha terminado, pero la de fútbol comienza –Dean se frotó las manos con excitación. Dean, perteneciente a una familia muggle, era fiel seguidor de ese deporte del mismo origen.

-¿Fútbol¡Anda ya! –bufó Ron-. ¿Te refieres a ese póster que tienes en la habitación¿Ese deporte en el que los jugadores corren detrás de una pelota? –dijo burlonamente-. ¿Y que tiene eso de emocionante?

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la polémica entre Ron, que argumentaba que el fútbol era un deporte insubstancial y aburrido, y Dean, que opinaba que Ron no sabía de lo que hablaba. Harry intentó detener la discusión desviando la conversación hacia otro punto:

-Eh... ¿Dónde está Seamus?

El chico aún no había llegado al Gran Comedor, y a Harry le resultaba extraño, ya que la hora de la comida estaba a punto de acabar. La pregunta de Harry fue respondida casi al instante.

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Dean, señalando con la cabeza la entrada del comedor.

Ron dio por terminado el debate y, al igual que Harry, giró la cabeza en aquella dirección. Seamus acababa de traspasar las enormes puertas del salón y no iba solo: el chico llevaba de la mano a Lavender.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Ron sorprendido y con las cejas arqueadas, una vez Seamus hubo llegado junto a ellos y Lavender hubo ocupado su sitio al lado de Parvati.

-Seamus sale con Lavender –dijo Dean con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, y tú sales con... –Seamus sonrió burlón, pero calló al instante. Harry sabía exactamente qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir su compañero, pero rectificó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ron.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Ron, curioso, con picardía.

-Con nadie –respondió Dean inmediatamente.

-Pero si Seamus acaba de decir que... –insistió el pelirrojo.

-No le hagas caso. Ya lo conoces; es un bromista. Seamus tenemos que irnos –dijo Dean dirigiéndose a su amigo con una esclarecedora mirada.

-¿Qué¿Adónde? –Seamus no había captado la indirecta.

-Tenemos que... ¿No lo recuerdas? Tenemos que... bueno... ya sabes... –Dean parecía nervioso, y ya que Seamus no acababa de comprender la situación, pisó fuertemente y con disimulo el pie de su compañero. La cara del chico adquirió una mueca de dolor.

-Eh... Sí, ahora que lo dices... –contestó Seamus-. ¡Pero espera¡Yo aún no he comid...! –no tuvo oportunidad de acabar la frase, ya que Dean agarró de la túnica a su amigo y lo arrastró hasta la salida del Gran Comedor.

-¿Tú entiendes algo? –preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

Lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros. Seamus había enmendado el error a tiempo, pero había faltado muy poco para que Ron supiera lo que realmente ocurría. A decir verdad, Harry no entendía el porqué de esa actitud. Tarde o temprano, Ron acabaría enterándose de que Ginny salía con Dean, y Harry pensaba que lo más adecuado era que ella misma se lo contase, ya que si el pelirrojo terminaba por descubrirlo en boca de otros, su reacción no sería nada buena. Sin embargo, tampoco veía oportuno hablar con Ginny de ello e intentar que de una vez por todas hablara con Ron, ya que la sola mención de la relación "Dean/Ginny" hacía que Harry tuviese ganas de golpear a alguien.

Mientras tanto, todo seguía igual en el castillo: las acostumbradas peleas entre Ron y Hermione, la inmensa cantidad de deberes, la dificultad de las clases, los duros entrenamientos de quidditch y la incesante lluvia y el frío helador, signo inequívoco de que el invierno se acercaba con sus heladas nevadas. Pero como Harry sabía, la normalidad en Hogwarts no podía durar mucho, y nuevos quebraderos de cabeza se presentaron en la tarde del último día de noviembre.

Harry levantó la vista de su ejemplar de Pociones, _Venenos, antídotos y demás pociones_, y observó a Ron, que en aquel momento estaba construyendo un castillo con los naipes explosivos. A su lado, Hermione consultaba unas complejas tablas numéricas de Aritmancia.

Era la tarde del martes y la sala común estaba a rebosar porque fuera estaba nevando. La temperatura había bajado de tal modo que ningún alumno se decidía a salir del castillo, salvo si era necesario; y en aquellas ocasiones nadie olvidaba enfundarse en la capa y ponerse los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro bien calado hasta las orejas.

Ron colocó las últimas cartas y miró satisfecho su obra cuando alguien se detuvo junto a su mesa y dejó caer un libro sobre ella, sobresaltándolos a todos y haciendo que el castillo de naipes se desmoronara. Ron lanzó una mirada furibunda al culpable:

-¡Ya te vale, Ginny! Podías tener más cuidado.

-Lo siento, Ron –se disculpó la recién llegada-. Tampoco te pongas así, ni que lo fueras a llevar a un museo.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron ante el comentario de la chica y Ron recogió las cartas, que habían quedado esparcidas por toda la mesa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

-Espera que consulte mi agenda –masculló Ron con sarcasmo.

-¡Ron! –protestó la chica.

-¡Vale, vale! –accedió Ron-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos fuera a... al jardín –Ginny cruzó una mirada fugaz con Hermione, que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Al jardín? –Ron enarcó las cejas sorprendido-. ¿Con este frío? Más te vale que sea algo importante.

Ron se puso la capa y siguió a su hermana a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry se quedó mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione.

-Tú sabes lo que pasa¿verdad?

Hermione le miró con fingida inocencia, pero no logró engañar a Harry, que la siguió observando con suspicacia.

-Va a contarle lo de Dean¿no es cierto? –insistió.

La chica no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta, no se esperaba que Harry estuviera al tanto de aquello. Recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial acertó a preguntar:

-¡¿Lo sabias?!

-Les vi en Halloween y hablé con Ginny –explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Ron?

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa: todo el mundo conocía la relación "Dean/Ginny" excepto su amigo y todo el mundo parecía querer ocultárselo, como si al saberlo Ron fuera a comportarse como un energúmeno y hacer pedacitos a Dean. Aunque... pensándolo fríamente, esa sería su reacción más inmediata.

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Ron está en Babia con respecto a ese tema. Ni se lo imagina. Pero –añadió- creo que estáis exagerando con el tema. Se lo podía haber contado aquí, en la sala común.

-Bueno –murmuró Hermione con cautela-, ya conoces a Ron. Supongo que Ginny no quería que su hermano asesinara a su novio en medio de la torre de Gryffindor –haciendo un gesto con la cabeza la chica señaló una mesa al otro lado de la sala, en la que Dean hablaba tranquilamente con Seamus.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca al oír lo de "su novio", pero comprendió que Hermione tenía razón respecto a la reacción de Ron. Posiblemente, si Ron hubiera tenido cerca a Dean al conocer la noticia, le habría estampado contra la pared para pedirle explicaciones. Y, curiosamente, eso era lo mismo que Harry deseaba hacer en aquel momento.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Hermione se levantaba de la silla y se apresuraba a abrir una ventana (entre las protestas de un chico de séptimo que apretaba contra la nariz un pañuelo) para dejar pasar una enorme lechuza parda.

El ave revoloteó hasta posarse en la mesa en la que estaban los dos amigos, y Harry le quitó el sobre que llevaba atado en la pata. En cuanto se vio despojada de la carta, la lechuza se fue por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Tras cerrar la ventana, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y le hizo un gesto para que abriera la carta que tenía entre las manos.

Harry la leyó y soltó un resoplido.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-De Hagrid. Dice que vayamos esta tarde a la cabaña para echarle una mano con Grawp –explicó Harry con un tono de voz sombrío que demostraba lo poco que le agradaba la idea.

-¡¿Echarle una mano?! –la voz de Hermione sonaba irritada y con un deje de desesperación-. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "echarle una mano"?

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos:

-Habrá que ir¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero aún así contestó con un débil "Supongo que sí". La chica miró el reloj que había colgado de la pared junto a la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-Van a dar las siete dentro de poco y está anocheciendo, cuanto antes vayamos, mejor –dijo a la vez que recogía con rapidez sus gráficos y libros-. ¿Dónde dijo Ginny que iban a ir ella y Ron?

-Comentó algo sobre el jardín.

-Creo que Ginny ya habrá tenido tiempo de decirle a Ron todo lo que quería, así que les buscaremos para que él venga con nosotros.

Estaban a punto de salir por el retrato cuando Harry recordó algo y agarró a Hermione del brazo.

-¿Llevo la capa invisible? –preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más les oyera. Hermione asintió y esperó a que su amigo subiera a la habitación y bajara con la capa que había pertenecido a su padre escondida bajo el jersey.

Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor e iban a ir a buscar a Ron, cuando le vieron aparecer por un recodo solo, sin Ginny. Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, porque no les vio hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó sorprendido.

-Vamos a ver a Hagrid –le informó Hermione haciéndole dar media vuelta-, y tú vienes con nosotros.

-Nos ha pedido que le echemos una mano con Grawp –añadió Harry.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente con "echarle una mano"? –soltó Ron con aire acusador. Harry se percató de que aquella era la misma reacción que había tenido Hermione minutos atrás.

-Ni idea, pero tenemos que ir.

Cuando salieron del castillo una ráfaga de viento los golpeó en la cara y los tres se resguardaron en sus bufandas.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –le preguntó Hermione a Ron, cuya voz se oía ahogada a causa de la bufanda, intentando encauzar con tacto la conversación hacia la charla que habían mantenido Ron y Ginny.

-Ha ido a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué –contestó él sin ganas.

-¿De qué habéis estado hablando? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Pues de... oye, que cotilla eres¿no? Bueno, da igual, seguro que tú ya lo sabías –Ron cogió aire, como si todavía no se creyera lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Ginny me ha dicho que está saliendo con Dean.

Si Ron esperaba que sus dos amigos se escandalizaran ante la noticia, quedó defraudado, porque estos más bien parecían indiferentes.

-¿No decís nada? –exclamó Ron con indignación-. Tú ya lo sabias –dijo señalando a Hermione y frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque yo no voy por ahí chismorreando sobre la vida privada de las personas –se defendió la chica.

-Esto es distinto, debiste contármelo¿no estás de acuerdo, Harry¿Verdad que debió decirme que mi herm...? –Ron se detuvo al ver la expresión de Harry, y la boca se le abrió hasta formar una "o" perfecta-. ¡Tú también lo sabias!

Harry esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre el último mono en enterarme de todo? –protestó el pelirrojo-. Mi hermana está saliendo con un... con un...

-Con un amigo tuyo –le ayudó a terminar Harry.

-Psss... amigo –masculló Ron-. Ginny no sabe dónde se mete, primero con aquel mafioso de Corner y ahora con éste... que anda de contrabando por ahí con whisky de fuego y...

-Que yo recuerde, el día de la fiesta no te importó demasiado que el whisky fuera de contrabando –dijo con frialdad Hermione-. Y Ginny no es tonta, sabe lo que hace. No deberías sobreprotegerla tanto.

-¡¿Qué yo la sobreprotejo¡Yo no la sobreprotejo! Sólo me preocupo lo justo.

-¿Qué tal si mientras seguís discutiendo vamos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid? –propuso Harry con sarcasmo sintiéndose más que harto de las continuas disputas de sus amigos.

Harry apretó el paso, adelantándose unos metros de Ron y Hermione, que seguían discutiendo a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cabaña, la golpeó con el puño y, al cabo de unos segundos, Hagrid apareció en el umbral.

En cuanto les vio una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Habéis venido! –Harry contuvo una carcajada al escuchar detrás de él a Ron susurrar "Qué remedio"-. Pasad, pasad.

Los tres siguieron a su enorme amigo al interior de la cabaña y se acomodaron en unos altos sillones que dejaban sus piernas colgando en el aire.

-¿Queréis bizcocho? –les ofreció Hagrid señalando un plato-. Lo acabo de sacar del horno.

Los tres declinaron con amabilidad, pero rápidamente, el ofrecimiento, ya que conocían demasiado bien las dotes culinarias del gigante. Hermione fue al grano:

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Hagrid? –preguntó mirando fijamente a su amigo, que les lanzó una mirada nerviosa.

-Veréis, el otro día, cuando fui a ver a Grawp, me encontré con que estaba herido. Me imagino que se encontraría con alguna bestia del bosque y el muy cabezota peleó con ella –Hagrid soltó un suspiro en el que se mezclaban la pena y la inquietud-. Como comprenderéis, no puedo llevarle a la enfermería, y él no me deja acercarme para curarle.

-Y¿quieres que nosotros...? –empezó Harry temiéndose lo peor. A su lado, Ron, que había estado jugueteando con _Fang_ y acariciándole detrás de las orejas, detuvo sus carantoñas en el aire y observó a Hagrid, adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

-Me preguntaba si podríais ayudarme a curarle –concluyó Hagrid.

Hermione tuvo un acceso de tos, Harry se quedo mirando a Hagrid con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro y Ron simplemente siguió jugueteando con _Fang_ con aire pensativo.

-Ya sé que es pediros mucho –se apresuró a decir Hagrid-, y no os lo diría si tuviera otra alternativa. Pero sois los únicos que sabéis de la existencia de Grawp, y él está muy mal. No deja de hurgarse en las heridas, empeorándolo todo. Si no le atiendo pronto, enfermará y... –dejó la frase suspendida en el aire, aunque estaba claro lo que había querido decir.

Los tres sabían que tendrían que ir. Hermione fue la primera en ponerse en pie y, tras alisar con las manos la falda del uniforme, preguntó:

-Bien¿vamos ahora?

Hagrid le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud y los dos chicos también se levantaron de sus asientos, sin mediar palabra. Antes de salir de la cabaña, el gigante cogió su ballesta, y una vez fuera tomaron rápidamente la dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llegaron al linde de éste, Hagrid encendió un farolillo y precedió a los tres jóvenes, que le siguieron de cerca.

Según iban penetrando en la espesura del bosque, los arboles eran más altos y frondosos, como un techo abovedado y verde. Sin embargo, al nivel del suelo, los arbustos y las raíces de los arboles les hacían tropezar. Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que ir saltando y corriendo a trompicones para no perder de vista a Hagrid.

-Eh... –empezó Ron, dubitativo-. Esto... donde vamos no quedara cerca de... cerca de...

Harry comprendió que Ron se refería al nido de arañas donde vivían Aragog, una araña gigantesca, y su familia. Con un movimiento negativo de cabeza tranquilizó a su amigo, que soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ron tenía fobia a las arañas y el hecho de que en segundo curso se hubieran visto envueltos en una experiencia con cientos de arácnidos enormes no había ayudado a que el pelirrojo superara sus miedos.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio, ya que desde el año anterior los centauros se comportaban de manera hostil. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejaron de seguir el sendero, por lo que avanzar con paso rápido se hizo aun más complicado. Hermione ahogaba exclamaciones de dolor cada vez que las zarzas arañaban la parte de sus piernas que la falda dejaba al descubierto.

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos andando cuando Harry se percató de que según avanzaban el silencio se hacia mayor, signo inequívoco de que ya estaban llegando al lugar donde vivía Grawp.

-Tú no conoces a Grawp¿no es así, Ron? –preguntó Hagrid mientras se abría paso entre la maleza con los brazos. Ron, que iba justamente detrás de él, sujetó las ramas que el guardabosques había apartado.

-Ajá –asintió el chico-. Esta va a ser nuestra... presentación oficial.

-Sí –añadió Hagrid con entusiasmo mientras seguía avanzando-. Estoy seguro de que seréis buenos amigos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ron se detuvo en seco con una expresión de susto en el rostro y olvidándose de sujetar las ramas que Hagrid apartaba a su paso, que le golpearon con fuerza en la cara-. ¿Buenos amigos? –logró farfullar escupiendo un par de hojas y con incredulidad.

A su espalda Hermione susurró con sarcasmo:

-¿Por qué no? A veces los dos sois igual de bestias.

Harry se echó a reír y Ron se giró y miró a la chica con cara de "Eso no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia".

Finalmente, Harry reconoció aquel gigantesco cuerpo hecho un ovillo que dormía tranquilamente y que, si alguien no se fijaba con detenimiento (y más con tan poca luz), parecía un montículo de tierra. Los cuatro se detuvieron frente al gigante, mientras Ron miraba a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos hemos quedado aquí quietos¿Grawp va a venir aquí? –el chico se acercó despreocupadamente al gigante dormido, por lo que Harry supuso que su amigo no se había dado cuenta de que Grawp "ya" estaba allí-. Pff, estoy agotado, vaya paseíto –Harry, Hagrid y Hermione contuvieron el aliento al ver que Ron se sentaba con tranquilidad en lo que, a juzgar por la forma, debía ser el pie de Grawp-. Bueno, entonces... ¿Grawp va a venir aquí? –repitió.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo con aprensión, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz:

-Grawp ya está aquí, Ron –el aludido miró nervioso a todos lados-. Estás... sentado encima de él.

Ron se puso en pie de un salto a la vez que soltaba una palabrota y retrocedió hasta chocar con Hagrid. Miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas la figura de Grawp, que en aquel momento se removía en sueños.

Hagrid cogió una larga vara y le dio unos suaves golpecitos a su hermanastro en la espalda, haciendo que éste se revolviera con más fuerza.

-¡Grawpy¡Hola, Grawpy! Despierta, hombre, que he venido a hacerte una visita –decía Hagrid con una voz impregnada de inconfundible cariño-. Y he traído unos amigos, Grawpy. ¡Ha venido Hermy, Grawp¡Vamos, despierta, Hermy ha venido a verte!

La chica se acercó instintivamente a Harry y Ron, hasta colocarse entre los dos.

-Hagrid¿qué haces? No me menciones tanto...–gimoteó con desesperación.

-Es que se acuerda mejor de ti –explicó el hombre-. No sé, tal vez sea por el hecho de que seas una chica.

-Pe... pero... –balbuceó Hermione.

Grawp empezó a ponerse en pie mientras se restregaba los ojos, soñoliento. Una vez completamente erguido, casi tocaba las copas de los árboles con la cabeza y los hombros.

-Caramba –musitó Ron impresionado.

-¡Grawp¡Mira, Grawp! –exclamó Hagrid elevando la voz para hacerse oír-. ¡Aquí están Harry y Hermy! Y¡mira! –dijo mientras agarraba a Ron del brazo y le ponía a su lado a pesar de las susurrantes protestas de éste-. Este es Ron¡también quiere ser amigo tuyo!

Grawp se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para observar a Ron con curiosidad. Después de unos segundos, la boca del gigante se abrió en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa deforme que dejaba a la vista sus dientes amarillentos. De repente, de su garganta salió un sonido extraño, que al principio pareció un acceso de tos, y el gigante señaló con su enorme mano a Ron, que no se atrevía a retroceder. El chico miró interrogativamente a sus amigos, pero estos observaban atónitos a Grawp.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hermione exclamó:

-¡Se está riendo!

-¡¿Qué se está riendo?! –Ron miró al gigante un poco temeroso, porque Grawp seguía inclinado y desde la perspectiva del chico debía parecer que "su nuevo amigo" iba a caer sobre él en cualquier momento.

Sin duda alguna, Grawp se estaba riendo y seguía señalando a Ron. Súbitamente, alargó la otra mano hacia el pelirrojo, que retrocedió un par de pasos, y con su pulgar y su índice (casi tan largos como los brazos de Ron) intentó agarrar un mechón del pelo del muchacho. Aun así, sus dedos se cerraron en el aire. Grawp continuó riéndose con ganas.

-Creo –empezó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios- que le hace gracia tu pelo.

Parecía que Grawp intentaba decir algo, pero la risa no le permitía pronunciar una sola sílaba. Hagrid y los tres jóvenes le miraban expectantes, hasta que el gigante consiguió articular una palabra:

-Gu... güego –decía entre risas señalando a Ron y sujetándose el costado-, güego, gu... ¡Güego!

-¿Güego? –preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo-. ¿Qué demonios significa "güego"?

-Tal vez quiera decir "juego" –propuso Hagrid no muy convencido.

-¿Juego? –Ron cada vez parecía más intranquilo-. Oye, no creerá que soy un juguete¿verdad?

-¡Quiere decir "fuego"! –exclamó por fin Harry.

Grawp, sin dejar de reír, dirigió la mirada hacia Harry y le observó risueño.

-¡Sí¡Güego! –y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-No debe de haber visto a nadie con un pelo como el tuyo –Hermione no podía contener la risa mientras hablaba-. Habrá pensado que la cabeza te ardía o algo así.

-¿Y eso le hace gracia? –Ron parecía más calmado, aunque un poco molesto-. Hagrid, tu hermano tiene un sentido del humor muy poco corriente... además de ser medio pirómano.

Después de intentar hacerle entender a Grawp que Ron no era una antorcha humana (lo que llevó un buen rato), el gigante dejó de reír y Harry pudo observar que tenía los brazos, las piernas y la cara llenos de heridas, arañazos y magulladuras con muy mal aspecto.

-Pero¿quién ha podido hacer esto? –musitó Hermione, que también se había fijado en el estado de Grawp.

-Posiblemente los centauros –Hagrid parecía preocupado. Después se giró hacia los tres jóvenes con severidad-. Ni se os ocurra meteros en el bosque en estos días.

-Y entonces¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? –pregunto Ron con sarcasmo.

-Me refiero solos –Hagrid continuaba muy serio-. Ya sabéis lo que ocurrió el curso pasado con Dolores Umbridge. Los centauros están completamente furiosos.

-Pero¿por qué iban a atacar a Grawp? Él no les ha hecho nada –comentó Hermione.

-En estos momentos, eso es lo que menos les importa –murmuró Hagrid con amargura.

-¿Has traído algo para curar esas heridas? –Ron, aunque manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial y respetable, parecía no temer a Grawp.

En guardabosques sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un bote cilíndrico de madera. Al abrirlo, dejó al descubierto un ungüento marrón que despedía un fuerte olor dulzón.

-Esto servirá para hacerle cicatrizar las heridas –les explicó.

-No creo que deje que nos acerquemos demasiado, Hagrid –susurró Hermione.

-Ya, bueno –el guardabosques esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, como de disculpa-. Tal vez a ellos no –Hagrid señaló a Ron y a Harry-, pero a ti seguro que sí.

-¡No! –exclamó la chica horrorizada intentando no alzar la voz para que Grawp no la oyera; aunque eso era bastante improbable, ya que el gigante estaba abstraído observando como las hojas doradas y rojizas caían de los árboles. Hermione tomó aire, intentando relajarse-: Hagrid, no puedo creer que me hagas esto.

-Tranquila –la apaciguó Hagrid-. No te lo pediría si supiera que puede pasarte algo malo, pero Grawpy se acuerda mucho de ti, el otro día hasta me preguntó dónde estabas. Creo que te ha cogido cariño. Además, Harry, Ron y yo estaremos aquí, por si acaso.

-¡Qué consuelo! –susurró la joven mientras el guardabosques le ponía en las manos el bote cilíndrico-. ¡Puaj¡Apesta¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto?

-Yo sujetaré a Grawp –explicó Hagrid- y entonces tú tendrás que darle esa crema en las heridas.

Hermione asintió brevemente y observó, asiendo el bote con fuerza, como Hagrid llamaba a su hermanastro. Grawp se giro al oírle y a un gesto de Hagrid se puso en cuclillas para escuchar lo que el guardabosques quería decirle. Durante un rato, escuchó a Hagrid con una graciosa mueca de concentración en su enorme cara. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que su hermano le decía, hizo un gesto de satisfacción y se volvió hacia Hermione, que apretó más fuertemente el recipiente del ungüento, hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, en un intento desesperado por disimular el temblor de sus manos.

Con un movimiento un poco brusco, Grawp se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que éste retumbara bajo los pies de los presentes, y extendió un brazo en dirección a Hermione. Ésta se acerco lentamente y al llegar junto a él se dispuso a aplicar la crema en las heridas del antebrazo. Grawp tenía numerosas contusiones y varios cortes profundos de mal aspecto. Ignorando el asco que le producía la consistencia pegajosa del ungüento, Hermione lo extendió sobre la piel dañada.

-HERMY CURA A GRAWP –tronó el gigante. La chica levantó la vista y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al ver los ojos del gigante llenos de curiosidad.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Hermione se aplicó en la tarea de curar a Grawp, y tuvo que hacerlo sola, ya que si Ron o Harry se acercaban más de lo necesario, el gigante soltaba un gruñido profundo y amenazador.

Cuando hubo terminado, Hermione cerró el bote y se limpio las manos con un pañuelo.

-Ya está –anuncio satisfecha. Al oírla, Grawp se puso en pie.

-Dale las gracias a Hermy, Grawp –indicó Hagrid.

-GRACIAS –el tono de voz del gigante hizo que varios pájaros echaran a volar desde las ramas de los árboles, asustados. Acto seguido, Grawp alargó una mano hacia la chica, como si quisiera cogerla, y Hermione retrocedió aterrada, porque, aunque sabía que Grawp no quería hacerle daño, éste no controlaba su fuerza y podría destrozarla como a una cerilla.

-¡Grawp, no¡Para! –gritó Hagrid nervioso.

Hermione trastabilló y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose el codo derecho contra el suelo, por lo que la mano del gigante se cerró en el aire.

-¡Hagrid! –gritaron al unísono Ron y Harry en un tono imperioso de necesidad al ver que Grawp se acercaba nuevamente a la chica.

El guardabosques se interpuso entre Hermione y Grawp, y empezó a hablar a éste tratando de distraerlo y regañándole, aunque el gigante parecía desorientado por las palabras de Hagrid. Entretanto, Ron y Harry se habían acercado por detrás de Hagrid hasta llegar donde estaba Hermione. Harry cogió el bote de la crema del suelo mientras Ron ayudaba a la chica a incorporarse.

Parecía que la discusión entre los dos hermanos se estaba encrudeciendo: Grawp se estaba enfureciendo por el tono enfadado de Hagrid, e intentaba apartarlo del medio.

-¡Ya basta, Grawp! –gritaba Hagrid molesto.

En aquel momento, Grawp pareció perder los estribos y al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un rugido, golpeó con el puño cerrado un grueso árbol, que crujió y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Los tres jóvenes retrocedieron asustados.

-¡Marchaos de aquí! –les instó Hagrid sin apartar la mirada de Grawp, que tenía un aspecto feroz. Harry no se movió, al igual que Ron y Hermione-. ¡Enseguida, largaos!

Los tres amigos observaron durante un instante la espeluznante visión de los dos gigantes de aspecto rabioso y después se internaron entre los árboles, perdiendo de vista rápidamente a Hagrid y Grawp. Dieron unos pasos en silencio y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se detuvieron los tres a la vez. No se percibía ningún sonido que proviniera del lugar en el que habían dejado a los dos gigantes.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Harry, que tenía la varita firmemente agarrada: nadie sabía lo que podía aparecer de repente en el Bosque Prohibido.

-No podemos dejar a Hagrid solo –murmuró Hermione-. Pero tampoco podemos ayudarle.

-Ahora no se oye nada –intervino Ron, que estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No deberíamos estar demasiado tiempo en el bosque –advirtió Harry, que también miraba alrededor-, tal vez tendríamos que intentar salir de aquí.

-¿Y Hagrid? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-No podemos hacer nada por él –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria poco habitual en él.

-Bien, pues vayámonos de aquí – decidió Harry.

Les costó un buen rato salir del bosque, ya que trataban de avanzar con el mayor sigilo posible para no atraer la atención de ningún ser y además, en una ocasión Ron vio varias arañas y estaba seguro de que se estaban acercando al nido de Aragog, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder para reencontrar el camino correcto.

-Pero¿es para tanto ese lugar? Me refiero a donde habita Aragog –preguntó Hermione, tirando de la esquina de la túnica para que se desenganchara de unos matorrales.

-Ya lo creo –afirmó Ron con rotundidad-. Si hubieras estado allí no lo preguntarías.

-Creo que me gustaría verlo, por curiosidad –murmuró la chica.

Ron la miró como si pensara que debía estar loca.

-No creo que te gustara –dijo Harry sin detenerse.

Por fin llegaron al linde del bosque y se encaminaron en silencio hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione alargó la mano hacia el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Los tres entraron y se sentaron en unas sillas de gran tamaño que rodeaban una mesa de dimensiones similares. Sin necesidad de palabras, únicamente intercambiando miradas, los tres eran conscientes de la situación: desde el curso anterior, Hagrid solía aparecer con magulladuras y distintas heridas y, aunque ellos sabían que era Grawp quien se las hacía, era muy diferente ser testigo de aquellas riñas.

-Entiendo la postura de Hagrid –comentó Hermione, que se había remangado la manga derecha y observaba la contusión del codo-, porque Grawp es su hermano y todo eso, pero no creo que tenerle aquí ayude.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puede llevarlo a ningún otro sitio –inquirió Harry saliendo en defensa de su enorme amigo a pesar de que sabía que Hermione estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya lo sé –Hermione se sonrojó porque no quería que pareciese que no apoyaba a Hagrid-. Pero Grawp no va a estarse quieto mucho tiempo más y es lógico¿quién querría estar solo en un bosque durante meses¿Y si alguien lo descubre¿Y si le hace daño a alguien? –con esta última frase, la voz de la chica tembló levemente.

Ron permanecía en silencio, escuchando a sus dos amigos. Harry volvió a hablar:

-No le descubrirán porque nadie entra en el bosque y no va a hacer daño a nadie, Hagrid le controla y...

-Harry¿es que no has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? –Hermione chascó la lengua con impaciencia-. Hagrid no puede contener a Grawp y a saber lo que ha pasado en el bosque, porque cuando nos hemos ido, estaban a punto de...

-Shhh –chistó Ron, que miraba a través de la ventana. En aquel mismo instante la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dando paso al guardabosques.

-¡Hagrid! –exclamó Hermione levantándose de golpe.

Los tres jóvenes contemplaron con avidez al semigigante, en busca de huellas de algún golpe.

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó Ron con nerviosismo.

-¿Hmmm? Sí, sí, estoy bien –afirmó el recién llegado. Sin embargo, quedó a la vista que cojeaba un poco cuando se dirigió hacia la lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo para encenderla-. No pensé que estaríais aquí. Ya ha anochecido, será mejor que regreséis al castillo.

Los tres se despidieron de Hagrid, con la sensación de que éste quería quedarse solo lo antes posible.

-¿Creéis que estará bien? –preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se alejaban de la cabaña.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos contestó y los tres aceleraron el paso porque ya era demasiado tarde para andar por los terrenos. Todo lo rápido que pudieron, recorrieron los jardines que les separaban del castillo y poco después estaban pasando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¿No vamos a bajar a cenar? –Ron siguió a Hermione y a Harry hasta la mesa vacía más cercana.

No había demasiada gente en la sala común, ya que algunos estudiantes todavía no habían vuelto del Gran Comedor y, al haber clase el día siguiente, los alumnos se retiraban pronto a descansar.

-Yo no tengo hambre –murmuró Hermione negando con la cabeza y sentándose en una silla.

-Yo tampoco –coincidió Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en un asiento cercano.

Los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, conscientes de que antes de ser interrumpidos por Hagrid, Harry y Hermione estaban discutiendo. El pelirrojo se removió inquieto en su silla, porque sentía que en aquella ocasión era él quien tenía que mediar entre sus dos amigos. Se disponía a decir algo que calmara los ánimos cuando Dean se acercó hasta su mesa y se sentó con ellos. Contrariado, Ron cerró la boca y se quedó mirándolo.

-Hola –saludó Dean sonriendo de un modo forzado, como pudo constatar Harry.

Los tres jóvenes le devolvieron el saludo y Harry entonces notó que al otro lado de la sala común Ginny observaba la escena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ginny me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo esta tarde –añadió el recién llegado con nerviosismo mirando a Ron.

La tarde había sido tan agitada que el pelirrojo parecía haber olvidado aquel tema, y al recordarlo tan súbitamente, no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, pero al igual que Harry, debió vislumbrar a Ginny en el lado opuesto de la estancia, porque tragándose sus pensamientos, murmuró:

-Sí, he hablado con ella.

-Bien –pareció que Dean soltaba el aire aliviado y se puso en pie con una sonrisa en los labios-. Bueno, sólo quería decirte que... bueno, tú ya me entiendes¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, yo te entiendo –musitó Ron con una voz que no demostraba ninguna sensación y con una mirada que decía a todas luces: "más te vale tener cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana, porque si no...".

-Bien –repitió Dean-. Bueno, hasta luego, cuñado –se despidió dándole una palmadita a Ron en el hombro y alejándose.

Hermione y Harry no pudieron contener la risa al ver la cara de su amigo mientras este contemplaba la espalda de Dean.

-¿Qué... qué se supone que ha querido decir con lo de "cuñado"? –siseó Ron con una expresión de completa incredulidad pintada en el rostro, mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada-. Vamos a ver¿qué se ha creído ese tío¡Ni que fuera a casarse con ella! –Harry intercambió una mirada divertida con Hermione, al tiempo que Ron seguía hablando como si pensara en voz alta-: Además, seguro que no duran juntos ni dos asaltos. ¡Ja¡Ese todavía no sabe cómo se las gasta Ginny!

-¿Y cómo se las gasta? –preguntó Harry casi inconscientemente.

-Bueno, ya sabes –dijo Ron con orgullo-, el típico carácter Weasley. Todos los Weasley somos de carácter fuerte.

-Sí, Ron, sobre todo tú –soltó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué insinúas? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Nada, es sólo el típico sarcasmo Granger.

**fin del cap 10!!! esperemos que os haya gustado, pero claro, como no se nos da bien la adivinación, tendréis que dejarnos un review para saberlo!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Noticias vespertinas". Los mortífagos seguirán sembrando el caos y no queremos adelantar mucho, pero habrá novedades sobre álgún romance... **

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**kariitho!!!: nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic hasta el momento, esperamos q continues la historia y nos sigas dejando tu opinión. ahora mismo estamos muy liadas entre exámenes etc... pero en cuanto tengamos un tiempillo nos meteremos en tu fotolog, prometido. besos y hasta el próximo cap!!!!!**

**favila thyferra: hola wapa!!!! hace mucho q no teníamos noticias tuyas, q bien q sigas el fic, y aunque no sabemos cuando te leeras este cap, aquí t agradecemos tus reviews. en cuanto a lo de la dirección de correo, te mandaremos un email. besos!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sí, lo sabemos, hemos tardado más de lo normal, pero es lo que tiene el verano... los primeros días después de los exámenes son para estar tiradas en el sofá... Aún así, a partir de ahora intentaremos hacer como siempre y subir un cap por semana más o menos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto nos pertenece, ni los libros ni ninguna de las películas, incluida la quinta que acaba de estrenarse!!!**

**Respuestas a los reviews al concluir el cap  
**

* * *

**11**

**Noticias vespertinas**

El borrascoso mes de noviembre dejó paso a un frío diciembre. El sábado por la mañana, Harry se propuso hacer el trabajo para Pociones. Se percibía la inminencia de las Navidades, y en la sala común todos hablaban de lo que iban a hacer durante las vacaciones, mientras que otros, los más jóvenes, que disfrutaban de más tiempo libre, bajaban corriendo las escaleras de los dormitorios para ir a jugar a los nevados terrenos.

Harry observaba a las negras manchitas que eran los alumnos correteando por los alrededores del lago, con su helada superficie, mientras un thestral revoloteaba sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

-Harry¿no deberías concentrarte en la redacción? –Hermione llamó la atención del absorto Harry, señalando su pergamino, en el que sólo había escrito el título: La mandrágora en las pociones restauradoras.

-Creo que lo dejaré para mañana –dijo Harry comenzando a recoger.

-De eso nada –le impidió Hermione-. Mañana tampoco te apetecerá y después comenzará a acumulársete el trabajo, como siempre.

Harry iba a replicar cuando Ron entró por el hueco del retrato. Había ido a enviar una lechuza a su madre y ahora volvía con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó Harry cuando su amigo se sentó junto a Hermione y él.

-Acabo de ver a Malfoy con un grupo de Slytherin en el pasillo, cuando yo volvía de la lechucería. No he oído muy bien lo que decían, pero he captado algunas palabras. Al parecer, hablaban sobre mortífagos.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y Harry se disponía a hablar cuando Ron lo cortó, alegando que aún había más.

-Por si eso fuera poco, después Snape ha pasado por su lado y ellos han seguido hablando como si tal cosa. Malfoy incluso le ha dirigido una sonrisa. Luego Snape ha llegado a mi altura y se ha dado cuenta de que yo estaba escuchando, así que me ha echado de allí.

-¿Otra vez pensáis que Snape está confabulando contra Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione incrédula al ver la mirada que cruzaban los dos chicos.

-Ahí están las evidencias –dijo simplemente Ron.

Hermione murmuró algo que sonó a "Parece mentira", pero no siguió insistiendo en el tema.

-No has hecho nada durante toda la mañana, Ron –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su amigo-. ¿No deberías comenzar con los deberes?

-Quizá luego, ya falta poco para la hora de comer –respondió Ron-. ¿Os apetece una partida de gobstones?

Harry aceptó, mientras Hermione terminaba su ensayo de Runas Antiguas, y levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para seguir el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchaste decir a Malfoy exactamente?–dijo de pronto Hermione, poniendo punto y final a su redacción. Parecía que hubiese estado pensando en aquella pregunta desde un principio.

-No pude entender lo que decían porque yo no estaba cerca de ellos, pero escuché perfectamente la palabra "mortífagos" –dijo Ron dejando a un lado los gobstones-. ¿Creéis que sabe algo?

-Imposible –descartó Hermione totalmente convencida.

-¿Creéis que pueda estar en contacto con su padre? –dijo de pronto Harry, que miraba fijamente a través de la ventana el paisaje nevado. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que aquella idea cruzaba por su mente.

Al igual que Harry, Hermione también había reparado en aquella posibilidad, ya que se recostó en su butaca con una mirada elocuente y dijo:

-No creas que no había pensado en ello. Pero si quieres mi opinión, es bastante improbable. Porque si así fuera¿cómo conseguiría contactar con él? Me refiero a que Lucius Malfoy es un prófugo y teniendo en cuenta que tiene familia, el Ministerio les tendrá vigilados. Además –agregó Hermione-¿de veras creéis que Lucius Malfoy implicaría a su propio hijo en algo tan peligroso?

-¡Qué dices! Seguro que está deseando seguir los pasos de su padre –dijo Ron con desagrado.

-Posiblemente, pero aún ni siquiera ha salido de Hogwarts¿no crees que es un poco pronto? –dijo Hermione.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-En cualquier caso, dudo mucho que sepa algo –dijo Hermione-. Sólo hablaban de mortífagos, nada más, y teniendo en cuenta quién es su padre, no es de extrañar.

-De todas formas¿quiénes estaban allí? –preguntó Harry.

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y... –Ron entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar la situación-. No pude ver al resto; Snape dijo que debería estar en mi sala común –dijo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro-. Así que tuve que marcharme. Snape... –espetó-. No parece que esté de parte de la Orden.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –dijo Hermione-. ¿Imponer una detención a todo aquel que escuche hablando sobre mortífagos? Asume de una vez por todas que trabaja para Dumbledore. Además, tal vez trataba de que no escuchases ese tipo de asuntos, ya sabes que siempre ha dicho que somos unos entrometidos que no hacen otra cosa que provocar problemas –terminó Hermione, por cuya expresión se percibía que no estaba nada de acuerdo con Snape en el último punto.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sin querer continuar con aquella conversación.

Harry pensó entonces si la Orden tendría en cuenta cualquier unión que los mortífagos pudieran tener fuera de sus filas. Fue entonces cuando imaginó cuántos de sus compañeros de colegio, Slytherins en su mayoría, cuyos padres eran mortífagos, estarían dispuestos a convertirse en tales; cuántos de los alumnos con quienes compartía clase creerían que Lord Voldemort era la solución para un mundo mejor, un mundo sin nacidos de muggles, como sus seguidores pensaban. Harry sintió que cualquiera podría pasarse al lado oscuro, aún tratándose de un conocido o un amigo; no había que olvidar a Colagusano. En ese instante imaginó los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros bajo unas mascaras por cuyas rendijas se distinguía el brillo de unos ojos, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. No, definitivamente nada era seguro en aquellos momentos, nada estaba claro y no lo estaría hasta que todo acabara, hasta que Voldemort desapareciera.

Diciembre estaba resultando duro; el tiempo era terrible y las continuas nevadas y tormentas no ayudaban en exceso al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en sus entrenamientos, que resultaban casi imposibles. De modo que durante la segunda semana de diciembre, Harry se vio obligado a suspender los entrenamientos de quidditch, al menos hasta que el vendaval que asolaba los alrededores cesara: no podía arriesgarse a que sus jugadores se lesionaran. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que el temporal no amainara, ya que apenas faltaba un mes para el partido contra Slytherin, y necesitaban entrenar duro.

-... Así que esta tarde queda suspendido el entrenamiento –dijo Harry a Jack Sloper, después de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando se cruzó con él junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda-. ¿Podrías avisar a Andrew y Daijhiro? Yo me encargo del resto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione traspasaron el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala común y tras encontrar un sitio junto al fuego, se desplomaron en sus butacas.

-Tenemos un montón de trabajo acumulado –dijo Ron agotado. Miró a través de la ventana con tristeza los copos de nieve que caían lentamente y resopló-. Y para colmo se ha suspendido el entrenamiento.

-Míralo por el lado bueno –dijo Hermione satisfecha-: así podrás terminar todo el trabajo pendiente.

Ron le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de exasperación, que daba a entender que prefería mil veces encontrarse en medio de la tormenta defendiendo los postes antes que trabajar en la tarea de Transformaciones.

De modo que extendieron sus libros y pergaminos a lo largo de dos mesas y se dispusieron a disminuir la montaña de trabajo.

A media tarde, Ginny se sumó al grupo y apenas sin levantar cabeza continuaron trabajando, entre las quejas de Ron, que no encontraba la diferencia entre la _Eslophia de Noruega_ y la _Filisia_ en su libro de Herbología.

Poco antes de la cena, cuando Harry se encontraba terminando su ensayo de Transformaciones, un leve golpe en la ventana más cercana sobresaltó a los estudiantes, que trabajaban en completo silencio. Harry escrutó la oscuridad que se cernía en el exterior y vislumbró una lechuza parda. Hermione, extrañada, se puso en pie, se acercó hasta la ventana y dejó paso al ave, que traía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

-¿_El Profeta? _–inquirió Ginny consultando su reloj-. ¿A estas horas?

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿_El Profeta Vespertino_? –la chica leyó el título de aquella gaceta mientras desataba el cordel que la sujetaba y ponía un knut en la bolsita de cuero de la lechuza.

-Debe ser algo importante... –murmuró Ron.

Hermione extendió el empapado periódico sobre el escritorio y los cuatro se reunieron en torno a él.

-¡Oh, no! –susurró la muchacha, angustiada.

_El Profeta Vespertino_ era una entrega especial de _El Profeta_,que únicamente informaba de noticias muy recientes e importantes. En aquella ocasión, aunque el artículo no era muy extenso, la situación no era diferente:

_PRIMERA OFENSIVA POR PARTE DEL LADO OSCURO TRAS LA RECIENTE HUÍDA DE AZKABAN_

_Han transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus secuaces liberaran a sus seguidores de la prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban, destruyéndola totalmente, y los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso ya han llevado a cabo sus planes una vez más. Hace unas horas, ha llegado a la redacción de __El Profeta la noticia del asalto a Gringotts, el banco de los magos, custodiado, como todos saben, por gnomos._

_De acuerdo con la información que nuestra enviada especial ha conseguido en exclusiva para __El Profeta, varios encapuchados forzaron la entrada a Gringotts, provocando el pánico entre los magos y brujas que se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos._

_Afortunadamente, no hay heridos ni muertes que lamentar. Las fuerzas del Ministerio de Magia se desplazaron de inmediato al callejón Diagon, donde está ubicada la institución bancaria, sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad de llevar a cabo ninguna detención, puesto que los culpables huyeron del lugar tras revisar una cámara en concreto, de la cual, hasta el momento, no podemos aportar dato alguno._

_Rita Skeeter_

-¿Gringotts? –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué puede interesarles que haya en Gringotts?

-Ni idea –contestó Harry-. Y no mencionan si han conseguido lo que buscaban.

-Tal vez el Ministerio no quiera divulgarlo –dijo Hermione-. La verdad es que era de esperar una actuación por parte de los mortífagos tras la huida de Azkaban.

-Sí... –dijo Ginny pensativa-. Y deben haber estado preparando este robo a conciencia... No es nada fácil entrar en Gringotts...

-Quizá no hayan conseguido lo que se proponían –dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Ron con escepticismo.

-Quirrell no logró robar la piedra filosofal cuando entró en Gringotts; está muy bien custodiado, he oído que incluso hay dragones en las cámaras de mayor seguridad, así que...

-Sí –le interumpió Harry-, pero recuerda que Hagrid ya había sacado de la cámara lo que Quirrell buscaba cuando éste entró, así que no es cuestión de eficacia por parte de los gnomos lo que lo detuvo en aquel momento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué argumentar.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron con sus tareas, hasta que Ron dio un puñetazo en la mesa, lo que provocó que Hermione le reprendiera por haber causado un tachón en su ensayo de Runas Antiguas.

-Lo más probable es que mañana Malfoy fanfarronee por toda la escuela con la edición de _El Profeta Vespertino_ en la mano –soltó Ron que aún continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto-. Y no me extrañaría volver a encontrarme con él en los pasillos en plena reunión con sus "amigos" de Slytherin, discutiendo qué es lo que van o no van a hacer los mortífagos...

-Un momento... ¿Escuchaste a Malfoy y a algunos alumnos de Slytherin hablando sobre mortífagos? –dijo Ginny con las cejas levantadas. La chica no estaba al tanto de dicha información, ya que cuando Ron había hecho partícipes de ello a Harry y Hermione, la pelirroja no estaba presente.

Ron, que no quería que su hermana se involucrara en nada peligroso, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Ginny sí estaba presente en aquella ocasión.

-Bueno... no lo sé... creo que me equivoqué –trató de arreglarlo Ron-. No les oí muy bien, así que...

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Ron! –se quejó Ginny-. ¿Crees que soy una niña como para ocultarme ese tipo de información?

Ron enarcó las cejas, con una sonrisa en los labios y aparentemente divertido.

-¿Ocultarte ese tipo de información? –repitió.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero –dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Te pareces a Fred y George –comentó Ron-. No tiene importancia, así que quédate tranquila.

Parecía que el chico había dado por terminado aquel tema, pero no Ginny.

-Estupendo –dijo Ginny visiblemente furiosa, al tiempo que se ponía en pie súbitamente-. Me parece genial –recogió bruscamente todos sus libros y pergaminos y subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Desde la sala común se escuchó un portazo que bien podría haber soltado la puerta de sus goznes.

Ron enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione, en busca de una explicación. Hermione suspiró profundamente en un signo inequívoco de exasperación y explicó:

-¿No entiendes que tu hermana se siente sobreprotegida? Es evidente que en ocasiones tal vez se sienta incluso agobiada, porque tiene seis hermanos y ella es la única chica, así que no es de extrañar que piense que nadie la comprende, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que te tiene a ti como hermano –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, a lo que Ron la miró duramente-. Y para colmo, es la más pequeña. Además, tienes que admitir que te pones un poco pesado con el tema de los chicos; no olvidemos a Michael Corner y ahora a Dean. Y por si fuera poco, todo este asunto de la Orden la deja aún más fuera de lugar, porque todo el mundo piensa que es sólo una niña, demasiado joven aún para comprender ciertas cosas y nadie parece darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no es así.

Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca, sorprendido por la contestación de Hermione. Cuando consiguió asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, dijo con media sonrisa:

-¿Todo eso te lo ha dicho Ginny?

-Ni falta que hace –contestó Hermione muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Hablas a menudo con mi hermana sobre... estas cosas? –preguntó Ron.

-Define "estas cosas" –respondió Hermione.

-Pues... bueno... no sé... cosas, en general –terminó Ron sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo que trataba de decir.

Hermione sonrió divertida, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Hablo con Ginny sobre muchas "cosas", como tú lo llamas; somos muy buenas amigas –Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo detuvo-. Y no, Ron, no creas que te voy a hacer participe de nuestras charlas.

-Bueno, vale, está bien –dijo Ron al cabo de unos minutos-. Admito que Ginny ya no sea una niña y haya crecido y bla, bla, bla... pero eso no significa que... bueno... ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? –dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo, en busca de un apoyo.

Estupendo, pensó Harry. Había evitado hasta el momento que aquel tema lo salpicara y Ron lo había estropeado. Tenía dos posibilidades: posicionarse en contra de Ron y soportar sus quejas por ello, o argumentar a favor de su amigo y ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione. A decir verdad, Harry no creía que Ginny fuera ninguna niña, nada en absoluto; de otro modo jamás se hubiera fijado en ella y... En fin, que dado que comenzaba a sonrojarse al imaginar que dirían Ron y Hermione si imaginaran lo que estaba pensando, trató de contestar con toda la naturalidad posible:

-Bueno... no lo sé...

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Ron dignamente-. Harry piensa igual que yo.

-¡Pero que dices! Si no ha dicho nada... –dijo Hermione contrariada.

-Ya, bueno, porque tampoco hay mucho que decir y...

-O porque se trata de tu hermana –dijo Hermione más acertadamente.

-Eh... ¿Sabéis que es la hora de la cena? –dijo Harry consultando su reloj y tratando al mismo tiempo de salir de aquel atolladero en el que se había metido.

Pero Hermione y Ron parecían más interesados en continuar con aquella conversación y aún seguían discutiendo cuando Harry decidió escabullirse a su dormitorio sin que se dieran cuenta. De modo que dejó sus libros sobre el escritorio y subió velozmente hasta su habitación. Una vez se encontró dentro, pensó que tarde o temprano sus amigos comprenderían lo que ocurría si aquel tipo de conversaciones no dejaban de sucederse. Y Harry no sentía ni pizca de curiosidad por la reacción de Ron cuando eso ocurriese.

Durante aquella semana, las cosas entre Ron y Ginny parecían haberse arreglado: ella no daba muestra alguna de estar molesta o incluso ofendida, así que todo volvió a la normalidad entre ambos. Además, para consuelo de Ron, los entrenamientos se habían reanudado. El chico no creía poder soportar otra tarde entera en la sala común sin hacer otra cosa que redacciones para la profesora McGonagall y Sprout, sin siquiera poder disfrutar del aire libre.

Así es que aquella tarde de viernes, después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Ron tendrían oportunidad de regresar al campo de juego, aunque los entrenamientos aún resultaban muy duros a causa de las difíciles condiciones meteorológicas.

Tras ponerse las túnicas del equipo de Gryffindor, bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraba Hermione, trabajando en un ensayo de Aritmancia.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí –contestó Harry, sujetando su Saeta de Fuego en la mano-. Katie, Jack, Andrew y Daijhiro acaban de marcharse. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

-De acuerdo, os acompaño. Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca para hacer una consulta –explicó Hermione.

Los tres amigos traspasaron el hueco del retrato y continuaron su camino hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando se despedían de Hermione en la escalinata de mármol, vieron a Luna saliendo de la biblioteca.

-¡Hola, Ronald! –saludó con entusiasmo.

-Hola, Luna –contestó Ron monótonamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, Harry se percató de que faltaba Ginny; no la habían visto en la sala común y tampoco había ido al campo con el resto de los jugadores.

-Oye, Luna –dijo Harry-. ¿Has visto a Ginny? Tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch y...

-Estará con Dean –interrumpió Ron-. Debería tomarse los entrenamientos con más seriedad...

-¿Con Dean? –dijo Luna extrañada- Pero¿qué dices? Ginny y Dean terminaron hace unos días.

Ron se quedó de piedra, al igual que Harry, que no pudo evitar que una parte de él se alegrara inmensamente, tanto que incluso podría haber abrazado a Luna por la nueva noticia. Hermione, por el contrario, miraba a Luna con disgusto. Ante la reacción de los tres amigos, la chica cayó en la cuenta de que Ron no sabía nada al respecto.

-¿No lo sabías? Oh, lo siento, pense que tú se lo habrías contado –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Si alguien había pensado que Luna no podía meter más la pata, estaba en un error. De modo que ya había quedado claro que Hermione estaba al tanto de la ruptura entre Ginny y Dean. Sin embargo, la chica había juzgado adecuado que fuera la propia Ginny quien se lo dijera a Ron. Ya no había nada que hacer.

-Bueno¡nos vemos, Ronald! –se despidió Luna mientras subía la escalinata de mármol.

-Ginny y Dean han roto –repitió Ron asombrado-. ¿Y a qué se supone que estaba esperando Ginny para decírmelo¿Y tú? –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione-. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el último en enterarse de todo lo concerniente a mi hermana?

-Ron, ella pensaba contártelo, de veras –dijo Hermione-. De todas formas, es algo muy reciente.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –preguntó Ron, irritado, a Harry.

-Yo acabo de enterarme, igual que tú.

-Luna se ha ido de la lengua, no debería haber dicho eso. Es Ginny quien debería habértelo contado –dijo Hermione molesta.

-No se ha dado ni cuenta, con lo despistada que es... –contestó Ron.

-Psss... si sólo fuera eso... –comentó Hermione-. ¿Y qué es esa manía que tiene de llamarte Ronald?

Harry contuvo la risa y Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Me voy a la biblioteca –dijo Hermione y antes de que los chicos salieran del castillo añadió-. Y... Ron, por lo que más quieras, no agobies a Ginny con el tema.

Ron asintió de mala gana y él y Harry salieron al exterior. Cuando llegaron al campo, todo el equipo los esperaba, todos salvo Ginny, que llegó diez minutos más tarde corriendo por los terrenos.

-¡Uff! –resopló, agarrándose el costado-. Siento la tardanza, me quedé dormida en la habitación.

Ron arrugó el ceño y escrutó a su hermana, evaluándola, pero no dijo nada.

El entrenamiento no se alargó durante mucho tiempo, ya que unas nubes negras se habían cernido en el oscuro cielo. Amenazaba tormenta. Tras recoger el material de quidditch a toda prisa, los jugadores se deshicieron de sus túnicas en los vestuarios.

El equipo al completo regresó al castillo, todos excepto Ginny, que se había entretenido en las duchas.

-Ginny tardará un rato –dijo Katie a Harry y Ron-. Me ha dicho que no la esperéis.

De modo que Harry y Ron emprendieron su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Tras atravesar el hueco del retrato, encontraron a Hermione ocupada en un trabajo sobre Aritmancia.

Harry y Ron comenzaron con sus tareas justamente cuando Ginny entró en la sala común.

Ron, que se encontraba inmerso en una redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, observó como su hermana intentaba buscar un sitio en vano, pues la sala común estaba llena aquella tarde.

-¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros? –preguntó Ginny a los tres amigos, con un montón de libros y pergaminos bajo el brazo.

-No, claro –contestó Harry, mientras Hermione apartaba una columna de libros para hacerle sitio.

Harry no le quitaba ojo a Ron. Sabía que de un momento a otro sacaría el tema de Dean, lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que podría quedarse callado. Hermione, por su parte, parecía realmente concentrada en su trabajo de Aritmancia, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no se perdía detalle.

Ron dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y observó a su hermana. Ginny no pareció percatarse de nada. Daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro, Ron fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a coger la pluma y se dispuso a escribir en su ensayo. Sin embargo, tras una breve pausa, arrojó la pluma sobre la mesa y, decidido, soltó:

-Dean y tú habéis terminado –no era una pregunta. Miraba fijamente a Ginny, que levantó la cabeza de su libro de Runas Antiguas y, algo sonrojada, miró a Ron. En esos momentos, la expresión del chico era seria.

Ginny se disponía a contestar, pero Ron se adelantó:

-Me lo ha dicho Luna, creyendo que yo ya lo sabía.

Ginny, cuya expresión delataba sorpresa, no acertaba qué decir. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un incómodo silencio, durante el cual Harry observaba a Ron, que permanecía serio, y Ginny, que continuaba callada.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga –dijo Ginny finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y evitando la mirada de su hermano.

-Pues no habría estado mal que me lo hubieras contado –contestó.

-Pensaba hacerlo. De todas formas no he tenido oportunidad, ha sido tan sólo hace un par de días –Ginny no parecía cómoda hablando de ello.

Mientras Harry la observaba, se preguntó qué habría ocurrido: Dean parecía el mismo de siempre y no entendía qué podía haber cambiado.

Ron lanzó a Hermione una rápida mirada, que indudablemente daba a entender que los dejaran a solas. Pero como Harry no hacía más que observar a Ginny continuamente, mientras ésta terminaba una redacción, no se percató de ello, hasta que Hermione le propinó un codazo en las costillas y el chico se fijó en ella. Hermione enarcó las cejas, exasperada, y sugirió en voz alta:

-Harry, necesito el libro sobre Transformaciones que te presté ayer, supongo que lo tendrás en tu habitación¿no?

-Eh... Creo que no... –contestó, sin saber a qué se refería Hermione ni a dónde quería llegar.

Al ver que Harry continuaba sentado y, al parecer, algo confundido, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y movió la cabeza con insistencia.

-¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Vamos –ambos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Ya te ha costado –dijo Hermione una vez estuvieron dentro-. No sabía si al final tendría que decirle a Ginny que te lo explicara ella misma, porque creo que lo ha captado antes que tú.

Harry se sentó en su cama y le ofreció a Hermione unos dulces de Honeydukes que había sacado de su baúl. La chica aceptó una rana de chocolate y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Harry.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que se refería a Ginny y Dean y contestó:

-No lo sé –no fue muy convincente.

-Sí lo sabes –contestó Harry.

-Tal vez, pero en ese caso tampoco voy a ser yo la que hable de ello –dijo resueltamente-. Es algo entre Ginny y Dean.

Harry le dio vueltas al asunto mientras comía una gragea de Bertie Bott, que escupió casi al instante: el sabor a puerros no era algo que le entusiasmase. De repente, una idea le vino a la mente:

-Dean no habrá hecho nada... –era difícil decirlo-, bueno... nada¿no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-A veces las cosas no tienen explicación. Hay cosas que simplemente no terminan de funcionar y es mejor acabar con ello¿no crees? –explicó Hermione.

-Supongo –dijo escuetamente-, pero Dean es idiota.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque no creo que vaya a encontrar a nadie como Ginny¿no crees? –comentó Harry, esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Supongo.

Harry, que buscaba entre sus grageas una con sabor a vainilla, no se percató de la mirada suspicaz de Hermione, ni de su sonrisa torcida.

En ese momento, Ron entró en el dormitorio y dijo:

-¿Pensáis quedaros aquí toda la vida? Os estaba esperando abajo para la cena. ¡Vamos! –les instó.

Hermione se dirigió a Harry y susurró:

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ron tampoco lo hace: sigue siendo el mismo de siempre –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Harry sonrió y siguió a sus amigos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Aquella noche, mientras Harry daba vueltas en su cama, antes de conciliar el sueño, pensó que, después de todo, las cosas no iban tan mal.

**Para comentarios, tomatazos o lo que sea, dadle al go! Los reviews siempre se agradecen!!!! **

**Próximo capítulo: "Tiempo de villancicos". Llegan las Navidades y una sorpresa que va a causar infartos a los fans de RHr!!!!!**

** Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Kanitho!!!: Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Como habrás visto, este cap ha sido más cortito y no tiene tanta acción, ha sido más bien un capítulo de transición, tras el cual vienen más aventuras!!! Esperamos con ganas tu próximo review. Besos!!**

**Ilisia Brongar:Bueno, pues ya ves la ruptura tan esperada entre Ginny y Dean, que no han durado ni cuatro meses. También habrás notado que Harry esta más que contento con la noticia. Además, los mortífagos ya han empezado a dar problemas. Ya nos contaras lo que te parece este cap. Besos!!**

**Trinity, Ibi y Tridjia  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pues aquí os dejamos el siguiente cap. Y atención a este cap, porque se da una pista sobre algo que tendrá importancia en los próximos capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es nuestro, está claro, no?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: no hemos leido el 7º libro ni vamos a hacerlo hasta q salga en castellano, así que agradeceríamos que si dejáis un review no comentéis nada sobre él. Gracias.**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap.**

* * *

**12**

**Tiempo de villancicos**

Tan sólo faltaban un par de horas para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad y la mayor parte de los alumnos aprovecharían esas fiestas para visitar a sus familias fuera de Hogwarts. En aquella ocasión, Ron pasaría las Navidades en el colegio, junto a Harry y Hermione, cuyos padres se iban de viaje. Hermione les había contado que había rechazado la invitación debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que la mantendrían ocupada durante casi todas las vacaciones. Harry y Ron se extrañaron, ya que su montaña de tareas no era tan extensa como la de su amiga, cosa que no solía ocurrir habitualmente. Sin embargo, Hermione les explicó que todo se debía a la P.E.D.D.O., que había dejado un poco de lado durante lo últimos meses.

-Así que aprovecharé las vacaciones para volver a meterme de lleno en ello –comentó alegremente-. Aún necesito pensar cómo hacer que todos los elfos domésticos consigan su libertad y...

Cuando llegaba a este punto, normalmente Harry y Ron trataban de cambiar el tema de conversación, o bien Ron acababa por reír de un modo poco disimulado sobre las ideas de su amiga.

Sin embargo, el último día de clase algo provocó que los ánimos de Ron decayeran:

-¡Es increíble! –dijo Ron después de la clase de Historia de la Magia, cuando se encontraban en el comedor charlando animadamente después de la comida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, sacando de su mochila el libro _Volando con los Cannons_ que su amigo le había prestado.

-Binns nos ha puesto un trabajo larguísimo... –Ron pronunció especialmente la última palabra- sobre la Magia en el siglo XIX. ¡No puedo creer que nos haya estropeado las vacaciones de ese modo¡Lo ha hecho aposta, estoy seguro...! Es un fantasma amargado y sin vida propia que...

-Pues yo no te veo muy agobiado, que digamos –comentó Hermione, mirando como Ron estaba sentado cómodamente, mientras hurgaba distraídamente en un pequeño agujero que había en el centro de la mesa de roble.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para la fecha de entrega, todas las vacaciones para ser exactos, y más –contestó Ron.

-Sí, bueno, pero aún así convendría que nos pusiéramos con ello cuanto antes. Deberíamos empezar a buscar algún dato en la biblioteca.

-¿Deberíamos? –dijo Harry, que seguía atento la conversación.

-Sí, el trabajo se hará en parejas –explicó Hermione-. Y yo he aceptado trabajar con Ron después de asegurarme de que hará algo más que el vago –bromeó.

-Muy graciosa –dijo Ron ácidamente.

Hermione le sonrió burlonamente y salió del comedor en dirección a la biblioteca en busca de un libro para pasar el rato.

-¿Juegas, Harry? –preguntó Ron sacando su tablero de ajedrez de la mochila y comenzando a colocar las piezas en su sitio.

El interpelado negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no me apetece pensar –murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, como si estos fueran una almohada, y sintiendo que iba a reventar de haber comido tanto.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín de desilusión y se disponía a recogerlo todo cuando Ginny y Luna se sentaron a su lado. La hermana de Ron llevaba en la mano un plato con un trozo de tarta y Luna leía un libro tan grande que tenía que sujetarlo con ambas manos.

-¿Y tú, Ginny? –Ron se volvió hacia su hermana, con aire esperanzado-. ¿Te apetece echar una partida?

-Ni hablar –se negó ella agitando la cucharilla ante su cara-. Cada vez que juego contigo al ajedrez quedo como una idiota.

Luna asomó los ojos por encima del libro, que se titulaba _Descubrimientos increíbles de los últimos tiempos_.

-¿Puedo jugar yo? –interrogó en dirección a Ron. Este asintió contento, y Luna cambió el asiento con Harry para estar frente a Ron-. ¿Te importa que juegue con las blancas?

-No, además, yo siempre utilizo las negras.

Ginny y Harry se inclinaron un poco hacia delante, interesados por el juego, y Harry se preguntó si Luna sabría lo bueno que Ron podía llegar a ser en el ajedrez.

Luna comenzó la partida moviendo uno de sus peones y durante los siguientes minutos los dos estuvieron completamente concentrados en sus movimientos.

Aún no habían acabado la partida (y parecía que tenían para rato) cuando Hermione volvió de la biblioteca y se unió a Harry y Ginny para contemplar a Ron y Luna.

Ron parecía realmente interesado en el juego, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarse con una rival tan buena. Según pasaba el tiempo, Harry, Ginny, y Hermione comenzaron a hablar, un poco aburridos de observar el juego de los otros dos. Debía haber pasado cerca de una hora desde que había empezado la partida, cuando oyeron a Ron exclamar:

-Caramba, ha sido una partida muy buena. Casi quedamos en tablas.

Harry se giró a tiempo para ver como el rey de Luna se inclinaba majestuosamente ante la torre de Ron, como señal de respeto al saberse vencido.

-Ha sido interesante –asintió Luna con una sonrisa-. En Ravenclaw nunca he encontrado alguien que supiera jugar tan bien... Aunque tampoco hay mucha gente dispuesta a jugar conmigo...

Ron no supo como responder a eso.

- Tu última jugada ha sido... –el chico hizo un gesto de admiración-. Se nota que eres una Ravenclaw. Cuando quieras jugar otra vez, me avisas–añadió.

-Está bien –murmuró Luna con timidez.

-Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la clase con Hagrid –interrumpió Harry.

Harry y Ron salieron a toda prisa del comedor en dirección a los terrenos del colegio. Aquella sería la última clase y por fin comenzarían las tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Por suerte, Hagrid no había preparado nada demasiado duro para su última clase. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron junto a la cabaña del guardabosques, pudieron ver a éste junto a un fuego encendido con la intención de caldear el ambiente. En una mano sujetaba un pequeño recipiente, y con la otra alimentaba con delicadeza a un pequeño pájaro de color azul que reposaba en la percha de su jaula.

-¿Estáis todos? –dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron hasta él los últimos rezagados-. Bien, hoy estudiaremos los jobberknolls. ¿Alguien sabría explicar a la clase cuáles son sus características?

Sin embargo, nadie supo contestar a la pregunta que Hagrid había formulado.

-Bien, pues... –comenzó Hagrid- el joberknnoll es un pájaro menudo, por lo que podéis apreciar en este ejemplar, que ya es adulto...

-Se palpa en el ambiente la ausencia de la sangre sucia de los dientes largos¿no creéis? –soltó Malfoy de repente en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque tuvo buen cuidado de que Harry y Ron lo escucharan perfectamente. Ambos tensaron los músculos del cuello y apretaron fuertemente los puños preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Dean y Seamus, que también lo habían oído, mantenían las distancias entre Malfoy y su grupo de Slytherin y Harry y Ron, o al menos eso intentaban, mientras Hagrid continuaba con la clase, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

-... Se alimentan de pequeños insectos y habitan mayormente en América y el norte de Europa, así que es probable que os topéis con alguno...

-Me refiero a que –continuó Malfoy, arrastrando las sílabas-, es evidente que la sabelotodo ya no asiste a esta clase, y no quiero decir con ello que se la eche en falta –a continuación Malfoy aprovechó que Hagrid se encontraba de espaldas para levantar la mano derecha en el aire y moverla insistentemente como si quisiera contestar a la pregunta de algún profesor, en un cruel intento por imitar a Hermione.

En ese preciso momento, cuando Ron avanzó hacia Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Harry, Hagrid volvió a darse la vuelta con el joberknnoll posado sobre su enorme antebrazo y pudo ver el alboroto que comenzaba a formarse.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

-Nada, Hagrid –dijo Dean cuando cada cual ocupó su lugar-. Es que... estamos un poco alterados porque hoy comienzan las vacaciones y...

Hagrid miró con el ceño fruncido a los alumnos y siguió con la clase.

-¡Chssst, Potter! –susurró Malfoy. Harry giró la cabeza y observó al muchacho con intenso odio-. Ve con cuidado ahora que los mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban. Más te valdría dormir con un ojo abierto, por si acaso; no sé si me entiendes –dirigió una maliciosa mirada a Harry, que continuó atento a la lección de Hagrid.

-...Así que después de las vacaciones, aunque comencemos a estudiar nuevas criaturas, el joberknnoll seguirá entre nosotros, para que podáis estudiar su comportamiento y con un poco de suerte, tal vez asistáis al momento de su fallecimiento, en el que tendréis la única oportunidad de escuchar lo que este ejemplar de joberknnoll a oído a lo largo de su vida, que es en el único momento en el que emite algún sonido. Ya es algo viejo, así que...

De camino al castillo, Ron no paraba de hablar:

-Menudo imbécil... –dijo de mal humor-. ¿Qué ha querido decir con "más te valdría dormir con un ojo abierto"¿Acaso cree que los mortífagos serían capaces de entrar en Hogwarts? Dudo mucho que tuvieran el suficiente valor para hacerlo estando Dumbledore aquí...

Harry se encogió de hombros, pensando que nada en absoluto le amargaría las vacaciones de Navidad, y menos aún las amenazas vacías de Malfoy.

La mañana del día de Navidad a Harry le despertaron unas súbitas sacudidas:

-¡Vamos, Harry¡Despierta! –le decía la voz de Ron cerca del oído.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –la voz de Dean sonaba emocionada-¡Entradas para el próximo partido de fútbol en el estadio de...!

La voz de su compañero quedó ahogada con un chasquido agudo y violento que se repitió ininterrumpidamente.

-¡Cielos, Neville¡Agarra ese bicho! –exclamó la voz de Seamus.

Harry se incorporó sobresaltado al oír un nuevo chasquido, que en aquel momento le pareció un mordisco, cerca de su oreja. Cuando se puso en pie, contempló sorprendido una enorme boca llena de dientes verdes. Buscó las gafas en su mesilla y se las puso con rapidez, pensando que había visto mal. Los dientes seguían allí, aunque observando con más detenimiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a una extraña planta.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Es una _Nuleflia Loncurya_ –explicó Neville retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando la planta lanzó un gruñido en su dirección-. Me la ha enviado mi tío abuelo.

-Estupendo –ironizó Dean apartando sus preciadas entradas de fútbol del alcance de las fauces de la planta-. Y ¿no tiene un libro de instrucciones o algo así donde ponga como tranquilizarla?

Neville se apresuró a coger una carta que había dejado en su cama y la leyó con rapidez.

-Aquí dice que... –el muchacho cogió otro de sus regalos, que contenía una bolsita de cuero y, sacando una pizca de una arenilla rojiza, la lanzó hacia la planta, que estornudó y se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Seamus, que blandía una almohada por si tenía que defenderse de la _Nuleflia Loncurya_.

-Al parecer es lo único que calma a esta planta –explicó Neville acariciando las hojas de su regalo-. Cuando abrí esta bolsa y leí la carta de mi tío, en la que decía que esa arenilla me resultaría muy útil, me extrañó bastante, claro que no había visto la planta...

-¡Que gracioso tu tío! –replicó mordazmente Dean.

-¡Vaya, Harry, muchas gracias! –exclamó Ron con el libro _Todo lo necesario para llegar a ser guardián profesional de quidditch_ en la mano.

Harry se sentó a los pies de su cama, frente a su propio montón de regalos, y cogió un paquete bastante grande de forma ovalada. Leyó la tarjeta en la que Hermione le deseaba unas felices Navidades y, al rasgar el envoltorio, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa: tenía entre sus manos una réplica en miniatura del campo de quidditch, con los altos postes de las porterías y con unas pequeñísimas figurillas que hacían las veces de jugadores. Con esa maqueta, pensó emocionado, podría preparar las jugadas para los próximos partidos.

-Vaya¿quién te ha regalado eso? –preguntó Dean con admiración, con las entradas todavía en su mano. Ron se había acercado y miraba el pequeño campo con la boca abierta.

-Hermione –anunció Harry, demasiado impresionado como para añadir algo más.

-Se ha lucido¿eh? –dijo Seamos con picardía-. ¿Por qué será?

-No digas bobadas.

Harry notó que Ron no había podido evitar un gesto de contrariedad al escuchar las palabras de Seamus, pero lo había reprimido casi al instante.

-¿Qué tal tus regalos, Ron? –le preguntó Harry amistosamente.

El pelirrojo le enseñó un jersey que le había hecho su madre y que aquel año era verde oscuro.

-Bill me ha regalado unos guantes nuevos de piel de dragón auténtica y a Percy no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que dos libros, uno sobre la historia del Ministerio de Magia y otro sobre como triunfar en la vida gracias a haber sido prefecto. Seguro que él se los sabe de memoria. Bueno, por lo menos me servirán para que mi mesilla de noche deje de cojear. ¿Qué más…? –Ron continuó enumerando-… lo que más me extraña es que no he recibido ningún regalo de Charlie...

-¿Y ese de ahí? –Neville, que se había acercado a los dos amigos, señaló un paquete que había quedado medio escondido debajo de la cama.

Ron lo cogió:

-No lo había visto, tal vez sea de Charlie… Pues no… es ¡de Hermione! –Ron rasgó el papel con una expresión de ilusión casi infantil-. ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó cuando apartó el papel de colores que envolvía lo que parecía un tocadiscos muggle. Neville se inclinó hacia el objeto con curiosidad, porque el tampoco conocía el aparato.

-Es un objeto muggle – le dijo Dean, al tiempo que Ron observaba su regalo sin llegar a comprender para qué servía. Lo alzó en el aire y, poniéndolo cerca de su oreja, lo agitó.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamó Seamos echándose a reír.

-Pero…¿qué es? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Es un tocadiscos –le informó Harry, que antes de que a Dudley le compraran un equipo de música de alta fidelidad había visto un aparato similar al que Ron tenía entre las manos en el salón de sus tíos. Se lo explicó a su amigo lo más simplemente posible-: Sirve para escuchar música de los discos.

-Ah… Hermione ha debido equivocarse. No se ha dado cuenta de que yo no tengo discos.

-Y¿cómo llamas tú a esto? –Dean sacó unos seis discos de entre los regalos ya desenvueltos de Ron.

-¿Estos son discos? Pensé que eran platos. Aunque, claro, no entendía por qué Hermione me regalaba unos platos con un agujero en el medio.

-Vamos, pruébalo –propuso Neville, que no estaba muy seguro de que aquel chisme llegara a funcionar.

Ron siguió las instrucciones que le daban sus amigos, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar. Era un tocadiscos manual (Hermione sabía de sobra que la electricidad no funcionaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts) y, tras darle unas vueltas a la manivela, comenzó a sonar una canción de Los Hechiceros de Hamlet, un grupo de música masculino.

-¿Cómo habrá conseguido Hermione esta música en un disco muggle?

Ron miraba con fascinación la aguja del tocadiscos y acercó una mano a la superficie del disco que giraba. Cuando tocó el disco, un chirrido sustituyo a la música por un segundo, hasta que el pelirrojo apartó la mano, alarmado.

-Genial, Ron –dijo Dean, burlón-. Si ensayas un poco más, serás el DJ en el baile de fin de curso del próximo año.

Cuando terminaron de abrir los regalos (sin interrupciones, a excepción de un nuevo ataque de la planta de Neville), tiraron los envoltorios y ordenaron la habitación, que estaba llena de las plumas de la almohada de Seamus, que la _Nuleflia_ había intentado devorar.

Poco después, Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común y allí se encontraron con Ginny y Hermione, que jugaban con el nuevo juego de gobstones de la primera. En uno de los sillones que había junto a ellas había un montón de objetos ordenados que debían ser los regalos de las dos chicas. Harry distinguió entre una capa azul y una mochila nueva, la caja de madera que contenía los tinteros de diferentes colores y la espléndida pluma que le había regalado a Hermione.

Según se iban acercando a las dos chicas, a sus oídos llegaron sus palabras:

-…no tengo ni idea de cómo ha sabido que estaba buscando ese libro. Y es una primera edición, Ginny, de 1930. ¿Cómo ha encontrado Ron este ejemplar? No debe haber muchos. Pregunté en Hogsmeade y en Flourish y Blotts y me dijeron que ya no se editaba.

Ginny soltó una risita divertida mientras miraba con interés el libro de tapas granates con filigranas plateadas en los márgenes.

Antes de llegar hasta los dos jóvenes, Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada interrogativa, pero su amigo ni tan siquiera se percató, demasiado ocupado en observar, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, el respaldo que escondía a Hermione.

Harry había bajado el pastel de chocolate que le había enviado la señora Weasley, y lo puso en la mesa para que todos comieran y no tuvieran que bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

-Tu regalo, Hermione, ha sido... –Harry hizo un elocuente gesto con la mano y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa:

-El tuyo también ha sido genial –Ron ya estaba metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él-¿Cómo supiste que quería ese libro? Y¿cómo lo encontraste¡Yo he preguntado por todos lados y no lo he encontrado!

Ron tragó con esfuerzo y murmuró con voz queda:

-Lo encontré por casualidad…

Fue una suerte que en aquel momento se oyera un fuerte estrépito en las escaleras de los chicos, porque Ron no había sabido contestar a Hermione con demasiada coherencia.

-¡Cuidado, Longbottom! –gritó una voz masculina; y acto seguido Neville apareció en la sala común, con el jersey desgarrado y su "encantadora" planta entre los brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Una _Nuleflia Loncurya_ –contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Neville se les acercó con paso tambaleante debido a las violentas sacudidas que daba la planta. Sin embargo, sus amigos retrocedieron un par de pasos:

-No es nada personal, Neville, pero no te acerques más¿de acuerdo? –Ron se apartó bruscamente, pisando sin querer a su hermana.

-Me voy a buscar a la profesora Sprout –anunció el muchacho, yendo hacia el retrato-. Espero que ella tenga algo que controle a este bicho… porque he tenido que echarle todos los polvos de una sola vez... no para de moverse...

Cuando el retrato se cerró tras Neville, percibieron un chillido agudo amortiguado por el muro, y oyeron la voz de la Señora Gorda:

-¡Aparta eso de mí!

Acto seguido se escuchó un rasguido.

-¡Ostras¡Que se cargan a la Señora Gorda! –exclamó Ginny, horrorizada.

La sala común en pleno comenzó a atravesar el retrato en tropel, provocando que se formara un tapón.

-¡Ufff! –resopló Hermione, atrapada entre unos chicos de quinto y séptimo que eran más altos que ella.

-¡Eh, cuidado! –Ron, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo, tiró de ella hasta conseguir sacarla de allí.

-Eh, que me descoyuntas el hombro –protestó la chica.

-De nada –masculló Ron.

Hermione sonrió levemente antes de fijarse en el cuadro que hacia las veces de entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Por las barbas de... –su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

Cuando Harry se volvió hacia el cuadro, vio horrorizado que el lienzo tenía profundos surcos provocados por… dentelladas. A unos metros del muro, Neville observaba lo sucedido con aspecto asustado. En los cuadros de los alrededores se agolpaban todo tipo de personajes que miraban alternativamente el cuadro dañado y la planta, murmurando.

-¡Rayos y retruécanos¿Se encuentra bien, mi querida señora?

Sir Cadogan apareció por el marco del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Debía ser el único lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a entrar. O, pensó Harry, lo suficientemente loco.

El pintoresco caballero ayudó a la mujer a ponerse en pie y, después, se dirigió a Neville, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada:

-¿Quién sois vos, poderoso alquimista, para atreveros a atacar a una noble dama?

-Yo…

-Neville, será mejor que busques a la profesora Sprout –aconsejó Hermione.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y al bajar las escaleras se cruzó con McGonagall, que acudía presurosa después de que Edward Smith le anunciara lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Longbottom? –al ver que Neville se detenía para darle explicaciones, la profesora hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano-. Luego me lo explicas.

Neville siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, hasta perderse de vista. La jefa de la casa evaluó los daños y, con un movimiento de varita, recompuso el lienzo.

-Bueno, todo se ha quedado en un susto –afirmó en dirección a la Señora Gorda.

-Sí –murmuró la aludida en un susurro lastimero, dejando que Sir Cadogan la sujetara por el brazo-. Pero creo que todavía tengo palpitaciones. Sinceramente, creo que no gano para sustos con este empleo.

Todos supusieron que se refería a lo ocurrido en tercero, cuando Sirius Black había conseguido penetrar en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Tampoco será para tanto –la profesora frunció ligeramente los labios. No soportaba aquel tipo de exageraciones.

Sir Cadogan tomó parte en la conversación:

-Profesora, esta gentil dama ha sufrido de un modo inimaginab…

-Desde luego –McGonagall le interrumpió, cortante-, pero ahora ya está arreglado, de modo que, si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo: estoy muy ocupada corrigiendo trabajos.

La mujer se volvió dispuesta a irse, pero se topó con una marea de estudiantes que había asistido a la conversación con muchísimo interés. Exasperada, hizo un movimiento disuasorio con la mano:

-Vamos, vuelvan a sus quehaceres, esto no es un espectáculo.

Todos los estudiantes volvieron a entrar en la sala común, algunos de ellos para recoger sus regalos y prepararse para marchar con sus familias. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido al empezar las vacaciones; otros partirían ese mismo día para celebrar el Año Nuevo con sus familiares, como Dean y Neville, y unos pocos se quedarían a pasar las Navidades en el colegio. Hacia las once de la mañana, en todo Hogwarts no debía haber más de una treintena de estudiantes.

Los tres amigos decidieron acudir a la biblioteca antes de comer, para empezar con el trabajo que tenían pendiente.

-Pues sí que es triste: pasar el día de Navidad en la biblioteca –rezongó Ron.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana buscando infructuosamente algún libro que les sirviera para escribir el trabajo de dos pergaminos sobre el encantamiento permutador que Flitwick les había mandado hacer la semana anterior. Desistieron a la hora de comer, sin haber encontrado nada que les sirviera y llevándose un par de libros que, con un poco de suerte, podrían serles de utilidad.

Tras la habitual comida de Navidad, en la que los profesores y los pocos alumnos que quedaban se reunieron en la misma mesa, los tres amigos subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, rechazando la invitación de Seamus a participar en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Hace demasiado frío en los jardines –se disculpó Hermione-. Prefiero estar dentro, junto a la chimenea.

-Hmm... –murmuró Ginny pensativa-, yo sí que me apunto.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Seamus; y los dos se alejaron en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo.

Una vez en la sala común, dispusieron sobre la mesa todos sus libros; y durante las siguientes horas trabajaron en silencio, a excepción de los continuos resoplidos de Ron, que tenía la nariz metida en _Encantamientos complejos, nivel sexto_.

-¡Me rindo¡No consigo encontrar nada sobre el dichoso encantamiento permutador! –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, tirando sobre el sillón de al lado el libro.

Soltó aire con fuerza y se recostó en la butaca. Harry, que ya se había dado por vencido, se hallaba inmerso en un complejo ensayo de Pociones, mientras Hermione acababa de terminar una traducción de Runas Antiguas.

-Vuelvo a la biblioteca, a seguir buscando –dijo Ron de mal humor, al tiempo que salía por el retrato de la sala común.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban resultando agradables, aunque siempre había trabajo por hacer. La biblioteca estaba desierta, al fin y al cabo era Navidad, así que la gente estaría disfrutando de sus regalos. Ron cogió unos cuantos libros que creyó adecuados y tras meterlos en su mochila salió al corredor.

---ooo---

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione no paraba de farfullar mientras rebuscaba entre sus apuntes.

-Juraría que lo tenía por aquí...

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Harry. Llevaba casi una hora tratando de entender la complicada preparación de la poción para dormir. A esas alturas la cabeza ya le daba vueltas.

-Un diagrama de Aritmancia que copié ayer de un libro de la biblioteca. No sé dónde puede estar. Lo habré perdido. Tendré que volver a por el libro –tras decir esto Hermione dio por finalizada la búsqueda y salió hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Si encuentras a Ron allí dile que busque en la sección de encantamientos de alto nivel, no miramos allí esta mañana! –gritó Harry desde su asiento. Hermione hizo un ademán para indicar que le había oído.

---ooo---

Ron caminaba deprisa por los pasillos. Quería terminar cuanto antes aquel trabajo de Encantamientos. De repente, aunque no se percató, alguien corría tras él.

-¡Ronald¡Eh, Ronald!

Ron paró en seco y se giró para ver quién lo llamaba. Era Luna. Se acercaba corriendo hacia él y llevaba un paquete bastante grande bajo el brazo.

-Hola, Ronald –lo saludó alegremente-. Feliz Navidad.

-Hola Luna. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

-Llevo toda la mañana buscándote: por el lago, los terrenos, incluso pensé que podrías estar en el campo de quidditch, entrenando.

-He estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo pendiente –respondió el muchacho.

-¿En la biblioteca? No se me pasó por la cabeza mirar allí... Es Navidad. ¿No te parece un poco triste estar en la biblioteca por Navidad? Acaba de nevar, fíjate –dijo Luna señalando una ventana cercana a ellos-. Es precioso. Deberías salir a verlo.

Ron se acercó y vislumbró a través de los cristales un paisaje nevado. Había empezado a anochecer. Parecía una postal de Navidad.

-Bueno, y dime¿para qué me buscabas? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de cómo habían empezado aquella conversación.

---ooo---

Hermione se apresuró en su camino a la biblioteca. Encontró fácilmente el libro que necesitaba. Copió rápidamente de nuevo el diagrama, y tras guardarse el pergamino en un bolsillo, dejó el libro en su estantería correspondiente.

Se dirigía hacia la sala común cuando escuchó voces familiares procedentes pasillo colateral. Se asomó por la esquina y vio de quienes se trataban: eran Ron y Luna. Simplemente charlaban y miraban por la ventana hacia el exterior, de espaldas a ella. Ron se giró hacia Luna y le dijo algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír, mientras ella se acercaba a ellos lentamente, ordenando los pergaminos que sujetaba entre las manos.

---ooo---

-Bueno, había estado buscándote para darte esto –la muchacha alargó el paquete que llevaba hacia Ron.

Ron la miró desconcertado. No entendía a qué venía aquello. ¿Qué era aquel paquete? Entonces a Ron se le pasó algo por la cabeza y un peso cayó sobre su estomago. ¿No sería un regalo de Navidad? Él no le había comprado nada a Luna, no contaba con que ella lo hiciera.

-Luna, yo... no puedo –Ron se disponía a rechazar el regalo.

-No seas tonto, Ronald. Vamos, ábrelo –Luna le miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Ron alargó una mano temblorosa y con cierta dificultad desenvolvió el paquete para dejar al descubierto... ¡Una túnica de los Chudley Cannons! Ron recordaba haber visto aquella túnica de color naranja en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch en el Callejón Diagon, junto a Harry. Por un segundo, creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando descubrió unos borrones de tinta en la pechera. No podía ser... ¡estaba firmada!

Ron debía tener la boca abierta de par en par, porque Luna le miraba satisfecha mientras decía:

-Pensé que te gustaría, porque, bueno, como te gusta tanto el quidditch... Y además, sabía que tu equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons, así que... En El Quisquilloso les hicieron una entrevista y los jugadores le regalaron esta túnica a mi padre. Pero, bueno, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta demasiado el quidditch y pensé en ti...

¿Qué decía¿Gustarle aquel regalo¡Pero si le encantaba! Sin embargo, aún así, sentía que no debía aceptarlo.

-Luna, yo... –balbuceaba Ron-. Me gusta mucho, pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo... no tengo nada para ti –Ron se sonrojó.

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo no te la regalo pensando en recibir algo a cambio. Simplemente la vi y pensé en ti –Luna le miró tranquilamente y luego su mirada vagó nuevamente por la ventana-. Creí que te gustaría...

-Y me gusta, pero de veras, no puedo... es un regalo muy especial...

-Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí –dijo Luna con su habitual voz soñadora.

Ron levantó la vista de la túnica y la dirigió a Luna. Estaban uno frente al otro. En ese momento, Ron vio a Luna de un modo diferente al acostumbrado, a pesar de su actitud soñadora y su habitual collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Le observaba con sus intensos ojos azules y por una vez había dejado de mirar con despiste a su alrededor. Su expresión transmitía paz.

Luna dio un paso hacia delante, aproximándose aún más a Ron; estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. La chica alargó la mano hacia el rostro de Ron y acarició suavemente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Ron estaba totalmente petrificado, demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo y por tener una chica tan cerca.

Luna se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Ron. Pudo notar su aroma y su sabor. Besó los labios del chico con dulzura mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello. Ron ni siquiera sabía qué hacer.

---ooo---

Hermione no conseguía oír qué era lo que decían. Se detuvo un instante cuando una de las hojas resbaló entre sus dedos y se agachó para recogerla. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, su boca se abrió por el estupor. Luna se había acercado a Ron y le había sellado los labios con un beso. Apartó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta y trató de recoger sus pergaminos lo más rápido posible, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas. Quería volver a la sala común lo antes posible.

---ooo---

Súbitamente, Ron agarró a Luna por los hombros firmemente y la separó. No sería correcto dejar que se forjara una idea equivocada sobre su relación. Para Ron, Luna era sólo una amiga.

-Luna... yo... no creo que... –Ron empezaba a pensar que debía parecer un completo idiota. La voz le temblaba y ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-No pasa nada, yo... no pretendía molestarte –Luna había comprendido lo que Ron intentaba decirle tras haber interrumpido el beso. Eran amigos. Sólo amigos.

-Lo siento, de veras –dijo Ron tras una pausa-. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Toma –Ron pretendía devolverle la túnica.

-No pienso aceptarla. Considéralo un regalo de una buena amiga. Bueno... pues... ya nos veremos –Luna se despidió con una triste sonrisa.

Ron se quedó allí plantado, en medio del pasillo y más confuso que en toda su vida. Poco a poco, recobró la compostura y tras envolver la túnica, se dirigió a la sala común.

Harry y Hermione seguían ocupados en sus tareas, él escribiendo afanosamente y ella tamborileando nerviosa con la pluma. Al ver entrar a Ron, Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró de una forma muy rara que el pelirrojo no logró calificar.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó Harry.

-Eh... me encontré con Luna –respondió Ron.

-¿Y qué es eso? –volvió a preguntar Harry, señalando el paquete que traía su amigo.

-¿Esto? –Ron levantó el paquete en el aire-. Pues... esto es... es un regalo de Luna –a Ron le costó decir aquello.

Harry lo miró divertido. Él ya sabía que a Luna le gustaba Ron, aunque nunca se lo hubiera mencionado.

-¿Un regalo? Vaya¿y qué es? –Hermione nunca admitiría que había estado allí, ni por la libertad de todos los elfos domésticos.

El chico dejó el paquete sobre la mesa. Harry alargó una mano y lo desenvolvió. Apenas fue capaz de ahogar un grito.

-¡Vaya, Ron¡La túnica de los Chudley Cannons! Espera... ¡está firmada! Luna se ha lucido de verdad –exclamó Harry.

-Sí, bueno –las mejillas de Ron adquirieron un tono rojizo-. Intenté devolvérsela, no podía aceptarla. Pero ya sabéis lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Se la regalaron a su padre por una entrevista y...

-Y... ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Harry. Sospechaba que había algo que Ron evitaba contar, así que decidió tirarle de la lengua.

-Eh... ¿a qué te refieres? Bueno no... la verdad es que... –la cara de Ron estaba ardiendo completamente. Era reacio a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, y mucho más estando Hermione presente.

-¿Sí? –le ayudó Hermione, con un tono de voz... ¿frío?. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Ron trataba de decir, pero se suponía que ella no había estado allí.

Ron dirigió la mirada a Hermione y a continuación a Harry. Finalmente, acabó diciendo:

-Nada, sólo estuvimos hablando. Eh... creo que voy a subir a acostarme¿vienes, Harry?

Harry miro a Hermione por toda respuesta. La muchacha frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que Ron le iba a contar a Harry en cuanto ella no estuviera delante. ¿Es que acaso ella no podía escuchar lo que Ron tuviera que decir? No entendía por qué se mostraba tan reservado, al fin y al cabo, Hermione era su mejor amiga. Entonces recordó la ocasión en la que Harry les había hablado de Cho. Él no había tenido problemas en contárselo a Hermione. La chica se sintió algo dolida. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, tal vez no deseara escucharlo.

-Como queráis –dijo Hermione, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, y volvió de mal humor a concentrarse en su trabajo de Aritmancia.

-Bien, subamos –aceptó Harry-. Hasta mañana.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su dormitorio, cerraron la puerta. Harry se sentó en su cama, cogió una caja de grageas de Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores y escogió una gragea de color amarillo canario.

-Bueno, dime¿qué pasa? –Harry fue directo al grano.

-Luna me ha besado –soltó Ron a bocajarro.

A Harry se le atravesó en la garganta la gragea amarilla, que resultó ser de plátano, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Shh! Baja el tono o te oirán incluso desde la sala común –increpó Ron.

Harry intentaba contener la tos mientras decía:

-Pero... ¿cómo...¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Bueno, yo volvía de la biblioteca cuando me la encontré en el pasillo del segundo piso, justo al lado del tapiz de Herpo _el Loco_, ya sabes... Bueno, no... en realidad fue ella la que me encontró a mí, llevaba un rato buscándome, eso es lo que dijo. Después ella me dio el regalo y de repente, no sé cómo¡acabó besándome! –explicó Ron, aún sin poder creérselo.

-Pero... ¿así, sin más?

-No... bueno... estuvimos hablando. Yo insistí en que no podía aceptar la túnica, pero ella insistía a su vez en que me quedara con ella. Dijo que pensó que me gustaría porque sabía que mi equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons. Me sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado que me prestaba atención cuando hablaba. Y... luego... ella... –Ron se detuvo. Se disponía a contarle a su amigo lo que Luna le había dicho, "Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí". Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

-Luego... ¿qué? –insistió Harry, en vista de que Ron parecía no querer continuar.

-Me dijo que yo era alguien especial para ella –dijo con voz ronca-. Es decir, que eso significa que le gusto¿no? –Ron parecía desesperado.

Harry esperaría a que Ron terminara de contar su historia, para luego poder decirle que había estado realmente ciego como para no darse cuenta de que a Luna le interesaba.

-Entonces me besó –acabó Ron.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? –preguntó Harry.

-Al principio no supe qué hacer. Me quedé ahí parado. ¡Me había pillado desprevenido, qué quieres que yo le haga! –se defendió ante la mirada de Harry-. Luego la aparté y le dije que no podía ser, que éramos sólo amigos.

-Al menos le dejaste las cosas claras.

-Bueno, no le dije eso exactamente, porque empecé a tartamudear como un auténtico idiota. Creo que debí parecerlo. Pero ella lo sobreentendió –dijo Ron, mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando recordar la conversación-. Aunque sí le dije que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos –hubo una pausa, en la que los dos tuvieron ocasión de meditar sobre lo ocurrido-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Creo que hiciste bien dejando las cosas claras, si es eso lo que sientes realmente, porque sería peor que pensara que cabe la posibilidad de que haya algo entre vosotros dos –respondió Harry-. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Pienso que bastante bien. Hombre, parecía desilusionada –recordó Ron-, pero tampoco se puso a llorar ni nada por el estilo. No se parece en nada a Cho –terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza, y la pelea de almohadas que se estaba iniciando prometía ser toda una batalla campal cuando le preguntó a Ron:

-Oye¿por qué no has querido decírselo a Hermione?

Ron sostuvo la almohada de Seamus entre las manos.

-No lo sé. Creo que me daba un poco de vergüenza –admitió. Se sentó a los pies de su cama y suspiró-. Espero que la actitud de Luna no cambie después de esto, ya sabes, que sigamos siendo amigos –un silencio acompañó esta declaración-. ¡No me lo creo! Luna, la amiga de mi hermana pequeña...

-No tan pequeña –se le escapó a Harry. Ron lo miró interrogativamente-. Quiero decir que... ya tiene quince años y... Bueno, lo que no sé es cómo no te diste cuenta antes de que a Luna le gustas –a Harry le urgía cambiar de tema. Ron no notó que su amigo se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. Yo ya había notado que sentía algo por ti desde que estuvo de vacaciones en tu casa –explicó Harry.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! –Ron se quedó estupefacto-. Pero, si... ¿cómo podías saberlo¿Intuición femenina? –bromeó.

-Muy gracioso. Se veía que se interesaba por ti, además se notaba por la forma en que te miraba, te sonreía, te...

-¡Eh, eh! Ya vale, ya vale. Lo he captado –le cortó Ron-. Y ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

-Pero¿quién crees que soy¿Un cotilla empedernido? –dijo Harry, aparentando sentirse ofendido.

-Algo así –bromeó Ron.

En ese momento, Seamus y Dean entraron en la habitación y se unieron a la pelea de almohadas que Harry y Ron ya habían vuelto a empezar.

**Y bien? Nos vais a matar? Sí, nos imaginamos q esperabais algo bastante distinto a esto cuando dijimos q había una sorpresa para los fans de R-Hr, pero es q en ningún momento prometimos q fuera una sorpresa agradable! xD**

**Pero, eso sí, podéis estar tranquilos, q la relación entre Ron y Luna no ha prosperado.**

**Próximos capítulo: "De nuevo en Grimmauld Place". Van al cuartel general a pasar las navidades y sabremos más cosillas de la orden.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Saiyury11: bueno, no ha sido pronto precisamente, pero aquí estamos de nuevo. el próximo cap intentaremos subirlo el sábado, porque esta semana estamos sin ordenador. nos alegra q te guste la historia y nos gustaría seguir leyendo tu opinión. besos!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: ya has visto la sorpresa q augurabamos, no sabemos si te habrá gustado o nos quieres degollar por ese beso, pero es q era necesario para que Hermione reaccionara. q te ha parecido? besos!**

**lordaeglos: ejem ejem, no podemos adelantarte nada de krum, porque como ya ves ha sido Luna esta vez la tercera en discordia. tendrás q seguir leyendo para saber si hay celos o no, jiji. besos!**

**saisai jk: ya sentimos tardar en actualizar, pero intentaremos arreglar ese problemilla. en cuanto a la acción, te aseguramos q después de navidades está más q asegurada. besos!**

**NeiiRa: los romances irán surgiendo poco a poco, ten paciencia. esperamos un review para q nos digas q te ha parecido este cap. besos!**

**Ilisia Brongar: no nos odies mucho por la escena entre ron y luna... pero es q nos quedamos con la mosca detrás de la oreja con el quinto libro, porque hay momentos en los q parece q a Luna le interesa Ron, y no le hemos querido dejar a la chavala con ganas... jajaja! era broma! tranqui, q de ese beso no pasa. en cuanto a Ginny, ahora Harry tiene el camino libre, a ver q pasa... besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí dejamos el capítulo 13. Esperamos que os guste!!!!**

**Disclaimer¿¿¿Cómo nos va a pertenecer algo de esto si NO tenemos ni idea de como acaba el septimo libro???**

**Las respuestas a vuestros reviews al final del capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**13**

**De nuevo en Grimmauld Place**

Después de lo ocurrido en Navidad, Harry pensó que la situación entre Ron y Luna resultaba algo cómica. Ron aún se sentía cohibido en su presencia cuando en el Gran Comedor se acercaba a hablar con Ginny, o se encontraban en la biblioteca, así que el chico la rehuía siempre que podía e intentaba no tropezarse con ella por los pasillos. Harry tenía la impresión de que Luna trataba de comportarse como siempre, aunque hablaba mucho menos con Ron, y se preguntó si la muchacha se habría dado cuenta de la actitud de éste.

-Hombre, algún día tendrás que dejar de esconderte por los pasillos –le dijo Harry una mañana que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, cuando Ron se asomaba detrás de la estatua de Boris _el Desconcertado_ para ver si Luna se encontraba cerca.

-Si, bueno, algún día, pero no ahora –dijo Ron-. Es que... no sé... todavía no me siento cómodo cuando estoy con ella, porque en esos momentos lo único que me pasa por la cabeza es lo que ocurrió cuando... bueno, ya sabes y... pero ya se me pasará.

-Además, dentro de un par de semanas comienzan las clases, y no va a resultar fácil esquivarla entonces –comentó Harry mientras bajaban la escalinata de mármol.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo cada día. Mira, ahí está Hermione –dijo Ron cuando hubieron entrado en el Gran Comedor.

-Buenos días, Hermione –saludó Harry a la vez que tomaba asiento y se servía huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días. Esto ha llegado para ti, Ron –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al pelirrojo y tendiéndole un sobre-. Errol acaba de marcharse.

-Es de mi madre –informó Ron tras abrir la carta.

Mientras Harry y Hermione continuaban con su desayuno, Ron leyó rápidamente el pergamino, tras lo cual lo dobló y lo introdujo en su bolsillo.

-Dice que quiere que vayamos a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones de Navidad a Grimmauld Place. No sabía que no estuvieran en la Madriguera –explicó Ron mientras comía una tostada-. Han estado muy liados con la Orden, pero parece ser que las cosas andan más calmadas ahora; ya sabéis que no quiere que sepamos nada sobre los asuntos de la Orden, así que no dice gran cosa. Mis hermanos están allí.

-¿Y cómo iremos hasta allí? –preguntó Harry.

-Tonks nos acompañará y –Ron dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro- llegaremos en el autobús noctámbulo.

Harry sonrió al recordar el último viaje en aquel autobús, lo ilusionado que estaba Ron por viajar en él, y lo mucho que le disgustó el trayecto.

-Nos vamos mañana por la noche –siguió explicando Ron cuando abandonaban el comedor-. Tengo que buscar a Ginny para decírselo, así que... –la expresión de su rostro cambió de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

-Eh... nada... acabó de recordar que tengo un trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pendiente, y como mañana nos vamos... tengo que ir a la biblioteca –Ron dirigió una mirada suplicante a Harry, y éste comprendió cual era el problema.

-No te preocupes, Hermione y yo hablamos con Ginny, tu vete a la "biblioteca" –Harry enfatizó esta última palabra. Sabía perfectamente que Ron había dado una excusa porque no quería encontrarse con Luna, y lo más seguro es que estuviera con Ginny. Además, tampoco podía hablar de ello delante de Hermione, ya que ella no sabía nada al respecto; al menos eso era lo que ambos creían.

Así es que mientras Ron se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que le sirviera para su trabajo imaginario de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Hermione se dedicaron a buscar a Ginny. Después de pasar por la sala común, la sala de trofeos, los dormitorios de las chicas (Hermione se había encargado de esta parte) e inspeccionar casi todos los pasillos sin rastro de la hermana de Ron, decidieron que tal vez estuviera en los terrenos. Y así fue. A pocos metros del lago, Ginny y algún otro alumno de quinto curso se encontraban en mitad de una pelea de bolas de nieve.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Harry- ¡Ha llegado una cart...! –una bola de nieve en plena cara dificultó que pudiera terminar la frase.

A su lado, Hermione reía alegremente, al igual que Ginny.

-¿Qué decías, Harry? –dijo Ginny, preparando otra bola para un nuevo ataque-. Creo que no te he entendido.

-¡Te vas a enterar, Weasley! –gritó Harry divertido tras esquivar la segunda bola. A partir de ahí, Harry se unió a la batalla, que culminó cuando ambos dejaron de rodar por la nieve entre risas y acabaron empapados y con los dedos totalmente entumecidos.

-Lo que hay que ver –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa torcida una vez Ginny y Harry hubieron llegado junto a ella, que los esperaba algo alejada de la pelea de nieve-. Sois como niños.

-Posiblemente, pero tienes que admitir que yo he ganado la guerra de bolas de nieve –dijo Ginny, risueña, mirando a su enemigo en el campo de batalla, es decir, Harry, que todavía tenía nieve en el pelo.

-¡Ni hablar! –contestó Harry aparentando estar indignado-. ¡Quiero la revancha!

-Cuando quieras, pero te advierto que he aprendido con los mejores: Fred y George.

-Hablando de Fred y George –dijo Hermione, mientras los tres amigos se dirigían al castillo y dejaban atrás a los alumnos de quinto que continuaban jugando en la nieve-, te buscábamos para decirte que ha escrito vuestra madre. Nos esperan en Grimmauld Place mañana por la noche, y tus hermanos estarán allí. Iremos con Tonks en el autobús noctámbulo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Ginny-. Tengo ganas de ver a Fred y a George. Por aquí se les echa de menos; Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ellos.

-Si te refieres al caos y el desorden que formaban... –dijo Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, no me negarás que no extrañas el hecho de poder regañarles y poner orden como prefecta¿no? –bromeó Harry.

Hermione sonrió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Bueno, ya que mañana nos vamos a Grimmauld Place –comenzó Ginny con un tono de voz que denotaba inocencia-, supongo que tendremos que jugar la revancha¿no crees, Potter?

Harry se apresuró a coger un puñado de nieve para lanzárselo a Ginny, pero como ésta se había parapetado tras Hermione para ganar tiempo, la bola le dio de lleno a su amiga.

-¡Otra vez! –dijo Hermione mientras se sacudía la nieve del abrigo. Harry y Ginny volvían a corretear por los terrenos, comenzando de nuevo la batalla de bolas de nieve-. ¡Oh, vamos, dejadlo ya¡Ron nos estará esperando!

---ooo---

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tenían todo su equipaje listo cuando Tonks fue a recogerlos a la torre de Gryffindor la noche siguiente. Juntos salieron al frío y nocturno exterior y tras atravesar los terrenos del colegio, llegaron a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió a su paso como si hubiera recibido una orden que no provenía de ningún lugar. Tonks se situó frente al camino que conducía a Hogwarts y levantó su varita como si fuera a pronunciar un encantamiento. Sin embargo, Harry sabía perfectamente que lo que Tonks se proponía no era realizar un conjuro, sino dar el alto al autobús noctámbulo. Pocos segundos después, un gran autobús de tres plantas de color morado intenso apareció frente a Tonks e iluminó con sus enormes faros delanteros al grupo que lo esperaba. Un joven delgado vestido con un uniforme y con el rostro cubierto de granos, al que Harry ya conocía, saltó con agilidad del vehículo a la acera y dijo:

-Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Mi nombre es Stan Shun...

-Sí, sí, sí, ya nos lo sabemos de memoria –interrumpió Tonks con voz aburrida-. Vamos chicos, arriba –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

Después de que todos hubieron subido al autobús, Stan se ocupó de cargar los baúles y entregarles sus billetes a los nuevos pasajeros. Fue entonces cuando reparó en Harry:

-¡Vaya¡Fíjate, Ernie, él está de nuevo aquí¡Es Harry Potter! Leímos tu entrevista el pasado verano en _El Profeta_. Como siempre le decía a Ernie¿verdad Ernie? –el conductor del vehículo también observaba a Harry con interés-, yo nunca dudé de tu palabra. Estaba seguro de que decías la verdad, aunque muchos creyeron que estabas loco, porque...

Stan continuó parloteando, mientras cada cual ocupaba una cama. Harry contempló el interior del autobús, donde a lo largo de las paredes revestidas de madera, unas velas encendidas iluminaban débilmente los tres pisos del vehículo. La repentina aceleración del autobús noctámbulo provocó que Harry cayera sobre su cama. Al incorporarse vio a Ron en el suelo, intentando agarrarse a cualquier cosa con la intención de ponerse en pie.

-Maldito cacharro... –susurró Ron de mal humor. Harry ayudó a su amigo, aunque fue algo difícil a causa de los incontrolados giros de volante que Ernie ejercía sobre el autobús. La velocidad a la que conducía era impresionante y no importaba si algo se interponía en su camino, ya que las farolas, buzones y papeleras se apartaban a su paso.

El trayecto hasta Grimmauld Place no fue muy largo y ninguno de ellos pudo descansar, el incesante ruido y la velocidad vertiginosa lo dificultaban. Las camas chocaban unas con otras y en más de una ocasión, a causa de los repentinos frenazos, algún que otro pasajero aterrizaba de bruces en el suelo.

Habían partido de Hogwarts cuando ya empezaba a anochecer y Harry calculaba que llegarían a la hora de la cena. Finalmente, tras otra súbita parada, Stan anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Stan Shunpike ayudó a Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a bajar sus pertenencias a la acera y con un ruido sordo el autobús noctámbulo desapareció tras una esquina a toda velocidad.

Se encontraban frente al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, sólo que aún no podían verlo. Harry sabía que para que la casa de los Black se hiciera visible era necesario recordar una simple frase que había memorizado el pasado verano: "El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres". En cuanto Harry vislumbró estas palabras en su mente, una casa maltrecha y antigua emergió de entre el número 11 y el 13 de Grimmauld Place. El grupo arrastró entonces sus baúles hasta la entrada del cuartel. Tonks subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta negra y cogió la aldaba plateada que semejaba una serpiente para llamar a la puerta. Esperaron unos instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera apenas unos centímetros y aparecieran unos ojos castaños. Molly Weasley, al reconocerles, abrió la puerta de golpe y atrajo hacia sí misma a Ginny y a Ron para abrazarlos.

-¡Oh, ya habéis llegado! Feliz Navidad a todos. Pero, vamos, entremos, hace un frío horroroso y vais a pillar una pulmonía... Ron, cariño¿cómo no te has puesto la bufanda que te regalé? Hola, Harry, cielo. Pasa, Hermione –exclamaba la mujer mientras besaba a Hermione en las mejillas.

Los recién llegados entraron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y Harry tuvo buen cuidado de no acercarse demasiado al retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-Ahora –empezó la señora Weasley, que había agarrado con delicadeza a Tonks por el brazo para apartarla con disimulo de cualquier objeto contra el cual la metamorfomaga pudiera tropezar-, id rápidamente a vuestras habitaciones. Ya sabéis cuales son, dormiréis en los mismos dormitorios de siempre. Os quiero ver en el comedor en menos de diez minutos¿entendido?

Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a subir las escaleras cargados con sus baúles; desde la entrada les llegaban las voces de Tonks y la señora Weasley:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena, Molly?

-No, no, tranquila, ya está todo listo; Arthur y Bill deben estar sirviendo la comida en los platos en este mismo momento –la voz de la señora Weasley parecía aliviada, porque cada vez que Tonks intentaba ayudar, provocaba algún desastre.

Los chicos no tardaron en bajar para la cena tras acomodar sus pertenencias en sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando traspasaron las puertas de la cocina, se encontraron a varios miembros de la Orden, a quienes saludaron, como Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Dedalus Diggle, además de los hermanos de Ron, Fred, George, Percy y Bill.

Daba la sensación de que en aquella vieja casona se hubiera reunido una gran familia; todos reían y conversaban alrededor de la mesa y Percy incluso se atrevió a cantar junto a los gemelos algunos villancicos.

-Todo estaba delicioso, señora Weasley –Hermione alabó la suculenta cena preparada por la madre de Ron.

-Gracias, Hermione –dijo la señora Weasley mientras se encargaba de recoger la mesa-. Bueno, chicos, será mejor que subáis a vuestros dormitorios, estaréis agotados después del viaje –todos habían abandonado ya la cocina, salvo Lupin, y el señor Weasley, que ayudaban en la limpieza.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron soñolientos a sus habitaciones, pero cuando subían las escaleras, junto al retrato de la señora Black, Ron dijo:

-¡Vaya! Se me ha olvidado preguntarle a mi madre si mañana se pasara por el callejón Diagon, necesito plumas y pergaminos; se me están acabando.

-Te acompaño –dijo Harry.

De modo que Harry y Ron regresaron sobre sus pasos. Se disponían a entrar en la cocina cuando escucharon desde fuera unos susurros amortiguados. Ron se detuvo frente a la puerta, y detrás de él Harry. Ambos escuchaban en silencio, interpretando que podría tratarse de algún asunto sobre la Orden:

-¿Aún no se sabe nada de él? –preguntó el señor Weasley, ansioso.

-No, aún no Arthur –respondió Lupin.

-Pero... ¿Eso es normal, Remus? –preguntó angustiada la señora Weasley.

-Aún es pronto para decir nada, Molly –contestó Lupin-. Pero no os preocupéis, Charlie acabará apareciendo.

Harry notó que a su lado Ron se ponía rígido.

-Hace días que debería haber contestado a las lechuzas que le enviamos, pero no da señales de vida... –insistió la señora Weasley con voz temblorosa- Sé a ciencia cierta que tenía la intención de venir aquí por Navidad.

-Molly, no... –comenzó Lupin.

Harry no pudo hacer nada para detener a Ron, que entró en la cocina como una exhalación:

-¿Qué significa eso de que Charlie no aparece? –exclamó Ron, nervioso, frente a los presentes.

-¡Ron, cariño¡Harry¿Pero qué hacéis aquí tan tarde? –la señora Weasley trataba de disimular su angustia, pero a Harry le pareció que tenía los ojos rojos-. Deberíais estar en la cama...

-¡Oh, por favor! No cambies de tema, acabó de escuchar como decíais que no sabéis dónde está Charlie –dijo Ron con voz trémula-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dándose cuenta de que no podían ocultar la verdad, el señor Weasley fue quien contestó a la pregunta:

-Verás, Ron... Tu hermano Charlie debía habernos contestado a las cartas que le enviamos para informarnos sobre los asuntos de la Orden de los que se encarga, pero aún no hemos tenido noticias suyas –explicó el señor Weasley y se apresuró a decir-, lo cual no quiere decir que haya pasado nada malo. Así que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse...

-¡Pero, acabáis de decir que ya debería haberse puesto en contacto con vosotros y...! –protestó Ron, casi frenético.

-Ron, escucha –interrumpió Lupin-. Muchos magos de la Orden que están destinados lejos de sus hogares tardan más tiempo del esperado en dar noticias, pero eso se debe a que enviar lechuzas de un lugar a otro puede parecer sospechoso, por lo que a veces deben moverse de posición y esperar cierto tiempo para no verse perseguidos por los mortífagos. Hay que ser muy cauteloso y prudente en estos casos.

-Remus tiene razón, Ron –dijo la señora Weasley-. No es la primera vez que esto ocurre, y te aseguro que se solucionará.

Ron parecía estar más tranquilo. A continuación, su madre le alborotó el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y dijo:

-De todos modos no lo comentes con tus hermanos. Ellos no saben nada y... No es necesario que se preocupen en vano –la señora Weasley sonrió a su hijo y tras dar las buenas noches a Harry y Ron, ambos fueron a su dormitorio.

Una vez él y Ron hubieron apagado las luces de su habitación, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que ocurriría si Charlie no aparecía. Mientras él y Ron subían a su habitación y se cambiaban de ropa, su amigo no había mediado palabra, y ahora que Ron se encontraba de espaldas a él, gracias a la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, Harry pudo notar que él no era el único que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano y tras vestirse bajaron al piso inferior para desayunar. Cuando los chicos traspasaron las puertas de la cocina, encontraron a Hermione y Ginny comiendo unos dulces mientras tomaban su té. Fred y George también estaban allí y a Harry ya le resultó totalmente normal el hecho de que se encontraran enfrascados en una discusión con su madre, que amenazaba a los gemelos con el dedo índice y una de sus peores miradas:

-¿Cómo se os ocurre entrar a escondidas en el dormitorio de vuestro hermano Bill para intentar robar los informes de la Orden? –gritó la señora Weasley furiosa.

-Mamá –dijo Fred en un tono de voz demasiado suave que no hizo sino sacar aún mas de quicio a su madre-, robar es una palabra muy fea. Digamos que... solamente lo cogíamos prestado para echarle un vistazo.

-¡¿Coger prestado?! –exclamó la señora Weasley con las manos en las caderas.

-Sí –intervino George-, pensábamos devolverlo, lo prometemos, mamá. Ya sabemos que son asuntos importantes, no ibamos a perderlos...

-¡Esto es el colmo¿Es qué lo que yo diga no sirve de nada? Aún no estáis preparados para entrar en la Orden –dijo la señora Weasley como si aquello zanjara el tema.

-Por eso mismo hemos intentado rob... coger prestados los pergaminos –dijo George-, porque no nos dejas participar en las reuniones y de algún modo tenemos que enterarnos de lo que pasa si queremos ayudar.

-¡Pero eso es precisamente lo que no tenéis que hacer! –objetó la señora Weasley-. Debéis manteneros al margen y...

-¡Pero ya somos mayores de edad! –interrumpió Fred a su madre, y Harry, que se servía unos huevos revueltos, pensó que los gemelos habían recurrido en tantas ocasiones a aquel mismo argumento que no daría más de sí.

-¿Lo decís en serio? –preguntó la señora Weasley inquisitivamente-. ¿De verdad pensáis que haber cumplido la mayoría de edad os convierte en adultos responsables? Formar parte de la Orden implica una gran responsabilidad y dudo mucho que en estos momentos estéis preparados para ello. Lo único que se os da de maravilla es hacer el gamberro; sois como niños. Hasta el día en que me demostréis que sois capaces de asumir semejante compromiso, vuestro acceso a la Orden está estricta, absoluta y completamente denegado –la señora Weasley silabeó estas últimas palabras y dio por terminado el discurso dándose la vuelta con rotundidad para continuar ocupándose del desayuno.

Fred y George salieron de la cocina arrastrando los pies con aire desconsolado. Harry pudo escuchar como la señora Weasley farfullaba contra sus hijos mientras apuntaba con la varita a la sartén que se fregaba sola bajo el grifo:

-En lo único que piensan es en hacer estallar cosas y quieren entrar en la Orden... Será posible...

Poco después, Bill apareció en la cocina y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde se han metido esos dos? –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley con desconfianza. No hacía falta decir que se refería a Fred y George.

-Acaban de marcharse a la tienda de bromas –contestó la señora Weasley-. Y no te preocupes, les he dejado las cosas muy claras a ese par. Veamos si se les ocurre organizar alguna otra...

-Sabes que no van a descansar hasta haber entrado en la Orden¿verdad? –dijo Bill mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

La señora Weasley no dijo absolutamente nada y continuó con sus labores.

-Por cierto –dijo de pronto Bill-, casi se me olvida. Ayer hablé con Fleur y pasará por aquí durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ron escupió su zumo de calabaza por toda la mesa, salpicando a Ginny y Hermione, y se puso tan colorado que no se sabía dónde comenzaba su cabello, aunque por suerte, todos, o casi todos, creyeron que se debía a la tos que había provocado el incidente con el zumo. Sin embargo, Hermione lo miró de un modo muy peculiar y Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que ambos pensaban lo mismo: Ron aún no había olvidado el mal trago que había pasado con la chica veela en cuarto curso.

Tras el apetitoso desayuno, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny abandonaron la cocina y subieron al piso superior. Se dirigían al salón donde jugarían una partida de snap explosivo antes de comenzar con las tareas de la escuela, pero cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de roble, se percataron de que no estaban solos. Kreacher husmeaba por los rincones de la estancia, probablemente en busca de algún tesoro familiar de los Black. Cuando a sus espaldas escuchó a los recién llegados, se giró sobresaltado y comenzó a murmurar con voz grave y áspera mientras se frotaba las manos sin parar:

-¡Oh! Ya están de nuevo aquí los mocosos entrometidos y... ¡Oh, sí! Kreacher puede ver a Harry Potter. Kreacher se pregunta qué hace aquí de nuevo El-niño-que-sobrevivió, ahora que el amo de la casa no está...

-¡No me habíais dicho que Kreacher aún estaba aquí, en Grimmauld Place! –exclamó Hermione sorprendida, mirando de hito en hito a Harry y Ron.

-Dumbledore no puede dejar que se vaya, sabe demasiado sobre la Orden –explicó Ron-. Sería peligroso dejarlo libre.

-Pero puede volver a marcharse si quiere¿no es así? –preguntó Hermione-. El año pasado se ausentó durante un tiempo a pesar de que no tenía órdenes de hacerlo.

-Esta vez le será imposible –dijo Ginny-. Dumbledore se ha asegurado de que no pueda salir de la casa.

-¿Cómo? –inquirió Hermione.

-Con un encantamiento de permanencia. Dumbledore ha hechizado a Kreacher de modo que no pueda huir de Grimmauld Place –explicó Ginny.

Harry se aproximó al centro de la mesa, donde sobre un elegante escritorio de madera estaban esparcidos los libros de magia de los cuatro jóvenes. Kreacher aún observaba con avidez a Harry, y viendo que el elfo no parecía tener intención de marcharse, el muchacho espetó secamente:

-Largo.

El elfo doméstico entrecerró los ojos en un gesto malicioso y se estrujaba el sucio paño que le servía de vestimenta al tiempo que siseaba:

-Harry Potter no tiene autoridad para ordenar de ese modo a Kreacher... Kreacher no obedece órdenes de un mestizo... ¡Ay, si mi ama viera en que se ha convertido la mansión de los Black¡Un hostal para delincuentes, mestizos y traidores a la sangre, eso es lo que es!

Pero a pesar de todo, Kreacher dejó a solas a los cuatro amigos, tras ver como los músculos del cuello de Harry se crispaban y apretaba los puños con rabia contenida.

-Maldito... –Harry dijo algo que provocó que Hermione se escandalizara y Ginny levantara ligeramente las cejas.

-Resulta un tanto... –comenzó Ginny no muy segura de cómo continuar mientras miraba de soslayo a Harry- incómodo que siga rondando por aquí.

-Sí, pero la Orden no tiene más remedio, Ginny, ya lo sabes –dijo Ron.

-Deberían seguir la tradición que se impuso en su familia y colgar su cabeza sobre una placa –masculló Harry con brutalidad, desviando la mirada hacia la repisa de la chimenea donde descansaban las cabezas de varios elfos domésticos, cuyos rostros compartían similitudes.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione asustada-. ¡Eso es una barbaridad!

Harry se giró sin dar repuesta alguna y tomó asiento frente al escritorio para hacer sus tareas. Las ganas de jugar una partida de snap explosivo se habían esfumado por completo.

Ginny se acercó a la chimenea donde ardía un fuego y observó atentamente las pequeñas cabezas.

-Tonks nos contó que a los elfos domésticos se les decapitaba cuando llegaban a una edad en la que no eran capaces de hacer su trabajo –comentó Ginny.

Tras ella, Hermione dijo muy segura de sí misma:

-Ya, bueno, pero Harry no hablaba en serio.

La muchacha desvió la vista hacia su amigo, que la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione escrutó a su amigo y finalmente dijo:

-Sé que Kreacher no es... bueno... no es lo que se puede decir... pero aún así... –Hermione señaló con la mano las cabezas de los antepasados del elfo y su rostro adquirió una expresión de horror.

-¿Aún sigues defendiéndolo? –preguntó Harry, apartando hacia atrás bruscamente la butaca en la que estaba acomodado y comenzando a enfurecerse-. ¿Acaso continúas pensando que no sabe lo que hace o que es tan sólo un inocente elfo doméstico?

Hermione miró a Harry, perpleja, y contestó:

-No... yo no... yo no trato de defenderlo, sólo digo que...

-¡Bien, porque te recuerdo que él es la causa por la que Sirius ya no está aquí! –Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando la voz.

-Yo no trataba de justificar lo que hizo cuando... –Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa.

-Cuando asesinaron a Sirius –terminó Harry por ella con voz trémula.

-Sólo digo que aunque hiciera lo que hizo –comenzó Hermione con cautela-, nadie merece semejante atrocidad –de nuevo dirigió una furtiva mirada hacia las pequeñas cabezas.

Harry, que lo último que quería era discutir con Hermione, tomó asiento de nuevo en la butaca y trató de calmarse. Encontrarse cara a cara con Kreacher ya resultaba difícil sin que Hermione tomara partido en aquel asunto.

Poco después, cuando todos habían ocupado un sitio alrededor de la mesa, el elfo doméstico volvió a abrir la puerta y dio un brinco de sobresalto al ver que los cuatro jóvenes permanecían allí.

-Aún siguen aquí –susurró mientras avanzaba pegado a la pared, como si se sintiera amenazado-. Malditos entrometidos... Lo único que hacen es meter las narices en asuntos ajenos, con su estúpida Orden... –Kreacher había llegado junto al gran tapiz de los Black y trataba de limpiar con esmero una esquina demasiado raída y mohosa.

Harry optó por ignorar al elfo y trató de concentrarse en su tarea de Pociones, intentando dejar a un lado sus deseos por arrastrar a Kreacher lejos de allí.

-El ancestral tapiz de la familia aún permanece aquí. ¡Oh, sí, esos sucios traidores no conseguirán deshacerse de él tan fácilmente! –dijo con un gesto que denotaba felicidad en su rostro.

-Fuera de aquí, Kreacher –dijo Ron cansinamente.

-El mocoso cabeza de zanahoria cree que puede dar órdenes a Kreacher como si fuese su siervo –espetó el elfo con desagrado.

Ron dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se puso en pie, pero Hermione lo asió por el antebrazo.

-¿Qué te has creído, enano cabezón? –dijo Ron malhumorado mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Ginny soltó una carcajada-. No obedece a nadie. Solamente a Dumbledore, a veces, como el cuartel general es para uso propio de la Orden ahora que... –el muchacho no continuó hablando.

-Ni siquiera sigue las órdenes de Tonks –comentó Ginny-. Y eso que es parte de la familia, aunque supongo que como tiene orígenes muggles y su familia no fue vista con buenos ojos por los Black...

Cuando Kreacher escuchó que la conversación giraba en torno a la familia a la que tanto adoraba, giró el rostro hacia Ginny y fijó la mirada en la muchacha con petulancia:

-La ama de Kreacher hizo bien en repudiar a los traidores a la familia –dijo para sí mismo. Se aproximó aún más al viejo tapiz y observó una de las tantas quemaduras-. Casarse con un muggle... una especie tan repugnante, inferior y...

-Cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Harry con dureza.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, Kreacher continuó hablando con el mismo tono de voz desagradable y arrogante:

-La ama hizo bien en renegar de los insensatos que optaron por la deslealtad a la familia, como el desagradecido de su primogénito... Que pérdida de tiempo... Siempre fue un perdedor que eligió el camino equivocado...

-Cállate –dijo Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre y apretaba las manos con fuerza sobre los reposabrazos.

-... incomparable con su respetable hermano Regulus. Fue tan fracasado que ni siquiera murió dignamente...

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Harry con furia poniéndose en pie con ímpetu y volcando con gran estruendo la butaca que ocupaba. No consentiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, hablara de ese modo de Sirius, y mucho menos aquella despreciable alimaña. Apenas sin darse cuenta había avanzado en dirección a Kreacher. Hermione logró asirle del suéter pero, con un rápido ademán, Harry se deshizo de ella y agarró fuertemente el paño de cocina que el pequeño elfo vestía, dejando sus rostros a muy poca distancia el uno del otro-. Si vuelves a hablar de Sirius, ten por seguro que haré que te arrepientas –dijo Harry con una voz grave y demasiado calmada que no parecía la suya.

Por primera vez, un asomo de miedo se reflejó en los enormes ojos del elfo, que escapó de la habitación entre murmullos, tan pronto como Harry lo hubo soltado:

-Kreacher sólo ha dicho la verdad... Harry Potter no puede...

Poco a poco, Harry apartó los ojos de la entrada por la que el elfo acababa de desaparecer y se giró para encontrarse con unos enmudecidos Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-Harry –dijo con voz suave Ginny, que se había acercado hasta él-, no dejes que te afecte. Ya sabes cómo es, no le hagas caso...

Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-No creo que se dé cuenta de que puede llegar a hacer daño realmente con ese tipo de comentarios –observó Hermione.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Harry... –fue Ron quien intentó que no comenzara una nueva discusión.

-No creo que sea consciente de lo que en realidad implica... –dijo Hermione.

-Hermione... –Ron también trató de silenciar a su amiga.

-No irás a decir que "no era consciente de lo que hacía" –parafraseó Harry, ignorando a Ron- cuando empujó a Sirius al Departamento de Misterios¿verdad?

-Yo no estoy defendiéndolo, pero tal vez, después de pasar tanto tiempo en esta casa, realmente no...

-Pero Hermione¿es qué sigues siendo la única que piensa que no sabe lo que hace¿De verdad crees que no es culpable de lo que hizo¿Acaso vas a decirme que no se paró a pensar en lo que hacía cuando recurrió a los Malfoy? –dijo Harry, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con respecto a aquel tema.

-Tal vez sí, pero existe la posibilidad de que... –Hermione trató de argumentar, pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo.

-¡El hecho de que sea un elfo doméstico no lo convierte en uno de los muchos elfos ingenuos que no son capaces de defender sus intereses! Sabe perfectamente lo que hace, y lo supo también en el momento en que actuó a favor de Voldemort –frente a la mención de aquel nombre Ron y Ginny se encogieron ligeramente. Harry parecía estar fuera de sí y a Hermione comenzaba a temblarle el labio inferior-. ¿O es qué ya lo has olvidado? Ayudó al propio Voldemort a llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado! –protestó Hermione.

-¡Entonces deja defenderle de una maldita vez! –gritó Harry-. ¿Sabes? Me parece genial que intentes ayudar y mejorar la situación de los elfos domésticos con la P.E.D.D.O¡pero esa sabandija no lo merece! Ni siquiera merece salir impune de todo esto. ¿Por qué demonios él tiene derecho a seguir andando a sus anchas mientras Sirius está muerto? –los ojos de Hermione brillaban intensamente.

Harry salió de la estancia como un vendaval, y la puerta se cerró tras de sí con gran estruendo, haciendo temblar ligeramente la lámpara que colgaba del techo del pasillo, que en aquellos momentos Harry cruzaba a toda velocidad en dirección a su dormitorio.

Harry no llegaba a comprender como después de todo cuanto había sucedido, Hermione seguía manteniéndose en sus trece. Podía entender su afán por la P.E.D.D.O, pero aquello... Aquello lo enfurecía. El hecho de que a esas alturas su mejor amiga continuara pensando que no todo estaba perdido con Kreacher, lo encolerizaba. Harry daba vueltas alrededor de su dormitorio y agradeció que Phineas Nigellus no se encontrara en su retrato en aquellos momentos.

Era consciente de que había perdido el control respecto a Hermione. Furioso, dio una fuerte patada a la mesita de noche, con lo que se volcó provocando un sonoro golpetazo que debió escucharse en toda la casa. Rápidamente, alguien abrió la puerta:

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a la mesita de noche, que yacía en el suelo totalmente inservible.

-Nada –contestó Harry, alterado. Tras unos segundos de meditación, dijo decidido-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Oye, Harry, si vas a volver a ponerte a gritar, no creo que... –comenzó Ginny.

-No –respondió Harry-. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Está bien –asintió Ginny-. Esta en nuestro dormitorio y por lo que parece debe de estar acabando con todas las reservas de pañuelos.

Harry salió de la habitación detrás de Ginny y pudo ver a Ron apoyado en la barandilla del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, un par de habitaciones más allá de la de Harry y Ron.

Tras el primer arranque de furia, Harry se arrepintió de haberse comportado de aquel modo. Después de todo, apreciaba muchísimo a Hermione, era su mejor amiga, y sentía infinitamente que, como Ginny había dicho, "estuviese acabando con todas las reservas de pañuelos".

Hermione tenía muy buen corazón, y tal vez se debía a aquello el hecho de que tratase de defender a Kreacher, de encontrar algo bueno en él, aun cuando nadie más pensaba de ese modo.

En los seis años en los que Harry conocía a Hermione, en aquellos seis años de amistad, jamás había mantenido una discusión con su amiga. Era Ron quien ocupaba ese papel por costumbre, y Harry se sentía extraño por ser él en aquella ocasión quien hubiese mantenido semejante disputa.

Cuando Harry se encontró frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga, pudo escuchar unos amortiguados sollozos y el corazón se le encogió, porque en el fondo sabía que había sido él quien había provocado aquella situación. Llamó a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, mientras Ron y Ginny aguardaban afuera.

-Hermione¿puedo pasar? –dijo con voz insegura.

Harry no obtuvo respuesta y lo interpretó como una afirmación. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con cautela. Hermione se encontraba sentada de rodillas sobre su cama, rodeada de un montón de pañuelos arrugados y otro par entre las manos, con la intención de controlar el llanto.

Harry conocía a Hermione y sabía que aquel tipo de discusiones le afectaban especialmente, de modo que se propuso tener más tacto del que solía tener con las chicas. En cuanto Harry hubo traspasado el umbral, Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente y, nerviosa, comenzó a hablar muy deprisa. El hecho de que hipase a cada instante tampoco era de ayuda.

-¡Oh, Harry¡Lo siento... "hip"... mucho! Yo no quería... "hip"... En serio...

-No pasa nada, Hermione –dijo Harry azorado. Viendo que su amiga no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar, tomó la palabra-. Siento haber gritado de ese modo y quería pedirte disculpas porque...

Sin embargo, Hermione no le dio oportunidad a Harry de explicarse, ya que le echó los brazos al cuello a su amigo y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno, Hermione... no tiene importancia –dijo Harry, sintiéndose algo incómodo, al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda a Hermione. Al fin, la muchacha se separó y Harry pudo ver aliviado que había dejado de llorar.

-Lo siento, Harry... –comenzó a disculparse-. Entiendo tu postura... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo debes sentirte por que Kreacher esté aquí después de lo que pasó y...

-Lo sé –contestó Harry-. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, así que...

-No, no, no –dijo Hermione-. Por supuesto que no. Pero aún así, no debí haber abierto la boca. Harry, siento muchísimo lo de Sirius... Yo... yo le apreciaba de verdad, le tenía mucho cariño y... Me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado, y me gustaría que supieras que no quiero decir que Kreacher no sea culpable de lo que hizo, sino que... tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para que se arrepienta y... bueno...

-Ya –dijo Harry-. Nunca te das por vencida¿no es así? –el chico sonrió amistosamente.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. El muchacho continuó hablando.

-Siento haberme comportado como un desequilibrado –la sonrisa de Hermione se acentuó aún más-. Pero, es que... me resulta muy difícil encontrarme con él después de... –hubo una pausa-. No puedo olvidar lo que hizo, ni tampoco perdonarle por ello. No puedo. Y tampoco soy capaz de soportar que hable de ese modo sobre Sirius porque... –un nudo en la garganta impidió que continuara hablando. Dirigió la mirada al suelo y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente. Hablar de Sirius le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que por el momento resultaban dolorosos. Hermione lo comprendió y le dio un cálido abrazo a su amigo.

-Aún no has pasado página¿verdad? –afirmó Hermione preocupada.

Harry resopló, extenuado:

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal por el que se vislumbraba la lluvia caer, sin saber que contestar.

-Jamás he perdido a nadie realmente importante en mi vida –dijo de pronto Hermione, girando completamente el rostro hacia Harry-. Mi familia y vosotros aún estáis aquí –Harry supo que el término "vosotros" les incluía a Ron, a él y a todos los Weasley-, así que no utilizaré las típicas palabras que se suelen emplear en estos casos; no te diré que sé cómo te sientes, porque jamás he tenido que pasar por ello, aunque entiendo como debes encontrarte, porque han sido muchas las veces en las que nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas y Ron y tú... –las palabras murieron en la boca de Hermione, a quien le brillaban los ojos-. Pero lo que sí sé, y no me preguntes cómo, es que todo esto pasará. Todo acabará y... –no se refería únicamente a la pérdida de Sirius- todo estará bien.

Harry sonrió débilmente a Hermione y pensó que lo que acababa de decir podría haber aliviado su estado de ánimo de no ser porque su amiga solamente conocía parte de los acontecimientos. Desconocía por completo el contenido de la profecía, parte importante del destino de Harry, ya que ella marcaría la diferencia en un futuro: la victoria del mal sobre el bien o la destrucción de Lord Voldemort. Y ello suponía un efecto en la vida de Harry: morir a manos de su más temido enemigo o acabar con él para siempre.

No. Hermione se equivocaba en aquella ocasión. Nada pasaría. Nada estaría bien. No al menos hasta que Harry hubiese hecho frente a su mayor responsabilidad, a pesar de que ese momento no estaba aún determinado. Y en esos momentos, tuvo el impulso de revelarle toda la verdad a Hermione, pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus mejores amigos al saber quién era en realidad¿Cuál sería el comportamiento de Ron y Hermione al conocer que su mejor amigo no era otro que el único contrincante con posibilidades frente a Voldemort? Necesitaba hablar acerca de ello con alguien, pero Sirius no estaba allí... Nunca regresaría... Sirius... Harry tenía la impresión de que su desaparición no era más que el comienzo de un tortuoso recorrido hasta el final: la derrota o la victoria. Pero no como Hermione había reflejado, el obstáculo más duro ya sobrepasado. No. Aquello sólo era el comienzo de un duro recorrido hasta un incierto final.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, en el próximo cap habrá muchas conversaciones que tendrán mucha importancia en los capítulos finales, aunque también tendrán importancia varias visitas: Fleur aparece en escena y un personaje que ya se mencionaba en el quinto pero que nunca ha aparecido... **

**¿Alguna idea sobre dónde puede estar Charlie? Pos contádnoslas en algún review! sólo tenéis que pulsar el Go!!!!**

**Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 12:**

**Ilisia Brongar: Sí, ya era hora de que ROn dejara de comportarse como siempre se comporta...¿o tal vez no? Sobre la pista que dejabamos para capítulos futuros... no tiene que ver ni con Sir cadogan ni con Draco ni con la planta de Neville ( eso sólo fue una paranoia...). Lo cierto es que era un detalle muy pequeño que en este capítulo se ha comentado... No sabemos si te fijaste o no, pero Ron recibe regalos de todos sus hermanos menos de uno... de Charlie... Este chico debe de haberse perdido...Y respecto al septimo libro... aggg, esto es una desesperación... Hay gente en el metro leyendolo, conocidos que saben quien muere y quien no... es omnipresente...Alguna de nosotras esta pensando en leerlo en ingles, pero aquí no se comentará nada, asi que tranquila...Bueno, hasta el próximo cap! aio!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: Hola!!! oye, algún día nos tienes que explicar de dóndeviene la segunda parte de tu nick, porque nos volvemos locas cada vez que lo tenemos que escribir...la verdad es que nosotras pensabamos que si Hermione había estado con Krum, pues Ron tendría que estar con alguien también. Aunque con Luna estar, lo que se dice estar, como que tampoco... A ver si así conseguimos que Hermione se centre un poco más, aunque ahora llega Fleur y...¿quién sabe? Hasta el próximo cap!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Después de dos semanas, aquí llega el capítulo catorce. **

**Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, nada nuestro...**

**Respuestas a los reviews, al final del cap.**

**

* * *

**

**14**

**Recuerdos de los Black**

Los días en Grimmauld Place resultaban duros para Harry. Era en esas fechas, y en ese lugar, cuando más recordaba a Sirius. Las Navidades anteriores, Sirius canturreaba continuamente canciones navideñas y la celebración de Año Nuevo había sido espectacular: había habido confeti que caía del techo y los sombreros acéfalos con motivos festivos de Fred y George no habían faltado.

Sin embargo, ese año se notaba la falta de alguien en la casa, aunque la señora Weasley había intentado decorarlo todo lo más esplendoroso posible, y la verdad era que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Cuando el uno de enero bajaron a cenar, al entrar en la cocina, se encontraron con que el comedor estaba abarrotado. Además de los miembros de la Orden que acostumbraban a frecuentar la casa, también había dos brujos, uno de ellos de gran altura y el otro tan pequeño como el profesor Flitwick; una bruja rubia que Harry creía conocer y que después recordó que se llamaba Hestia Jones y que dos veranos atrás le había ayudado a escapar de casa de los Dursley; una bruja pelirroja vestida con una capa azul, que Harry no habría sabido decir si pertenecía o no a la familia Weasley; y, por último, una joven de cabello rubio platino que hablaba animadamente con la señora Weasley.

Detrás de Harry, Ron hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como si hubiera tratado de ahogar una exclamación y en vez de conseguirlo se le hubiera escapado algo parecido a un graznido.

Harry se volvió hacia su amigo con sorpresa y se percató de que éste estaba mirando aquella cabellera rubia. Ron tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó la vista de Fleur Delacour, como si quisiera evitar que la veela ejerciera su influencia sobre él.

Tonks se acercó a ellos cuando les vio, para felicitarles el Año Nuevo. Aquel día su pelo era de color negro azabache y liso, por lo que parecía que se había puesto una gran peluca al estilo de Cleopatra. Sin embargo, antes de que la joven profesora pudiera cruzar una sola palabra con ellos, Fred y George se interpusieron en su camino y cada uno la agarró de un brazo:

-¿Te interesa una muestra de la nueva temporada de Sortilegios Weasley, Tonks? –le preguntó Fred con voz melosa.

-¿Por qué? –Tonks parecía mostrar desconfianza-. ¿No habéis encontrado a nadie que se preste para hacer de conejillo de indias?

Los gemelos llevaron a Tonks hacia el fondo de la habitación, intentando convencerla.

-¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo es en realidad el aspecto de Tonks? –comentó Hermione pensativa.

Harry iba a contestar cuando la señora Weasley se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-¡Oh, ya habéis bajado¡Perfecto! Venga¿a qué esperáis¡Sentaos a la mesa! –y se alejó con rapidez hacia los fogones para ayudar a su marido y Bill, que, junto a Kingsley y Moody, terminaban de preparar la cena.

-Tu madre parece nerviosa –le dijo Hermione a Ron-. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la Orden? Aunque posiblemente sea por haber conocido a Fleur. Ginny me ha dicho que lo suyo con Bill parece ir en serio¿no?

Harry no supo si aquel súbito interés de Hermione por los asuntos amorosos de Fleur se debía a autentica curiosidad (algo poco probable, tratándose de su amiga) o sólo quería hacer volver a Ron a la realidad, aunque tuviera que ser a base de aquel jarro de agua fría, para que dejara de contemplar a la chica veela.

-Sí, está inquieta, pero no sé si tendrá algo que ver con Fleur –musitó el pelirrojo intercambiando una mirada con Harry.

Al cabo de un rato, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para cenar. Los gemelos trataron de tomar asiento entre los adultos, para, como sospechaba acertadamente Harry, cotillear las conversaciones de los miembros de la Orden. Sin embargo, su madre prácticamente les obligó a sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Este asiento está "libgre"? –preguntó una voz junto a Ron.

Este enrojeció violentamente y asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Fleur tomó asiento a la izquierda de Ron. Harry, que estaba sentado enfrente de su amigo, intentó disimular una sonrisa llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca, pero al cruzar una mirada con Ginny, ambos se echaron a reír y el chico se atragantó con el agua.

-¡Eh, Harry¡Ten cuidado! –George se sentó junto a él y le propinó unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando Harry dejó de toser, la señora Weasley le puso delante un plato con al menos media docena de salchichas y un gran pedazo de pastel de carne.

Las conversaciones se sucedían a lo largo del comedor y los temas eran diversos. Harry tan pronto estaba hablando con Bill sobre su trabajo en Gringotts, que en la actualidad había dejado un poco de lado, como se encontraba intentando eludir a Percy, que parecía empeñado en explicarle el proyecto de ley que había escrito y que quería enseñarle a la Ministra de Magia acerca de la impermeabilidad de los pergaminos.

-...seguro que a la ministra le interesa mi idea para que los pergaminos eludan las salpicaduras de las pociones, porque...

-Percy¿por qué no te callas? –George intentó rescatar a Harry de su hermano.

-...y entonces Lee se cayó hacia atrás y atravesó a Binns –le contaba Fred a Ginny, recordando sus aventuras escolares.

-¿Te "impogta pasagme" la ensalada, "Gon"?

-¿Eh? Sí... cla... claro... –balbuceó Ron volviendo a sonrojarse. Cuando le hubo pasado la ensalada a la joven, pinchó un par de veces con el tenedor la comida de su plato, intentando disimular su turbación.

Fred miró con malicia a su hermano menor y, tras asegurarse de que Fleur no escuchaba, dijo:

-Ron, si no dejas de sonrojarte podríamos utilizarte como estufa. Además, pensaba que ya habías sentado la cabeza –Fred lanzó una mirada rápida y de soslayo hacia Hermione-. Deberías dejar de ir de "flor en Fleur".

Ron entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de disgusto, mientras agachaba la cabeza intentando enterrar su rostro en el plato con la intención de disimular su sonrojo. Los gemelos no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, pero Hermione no parecía estar divirtiéndose a juzgar por su expresión. Harry dudó que aquella estuviera siendo la mejor cena familiar de Ron.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina jugando al snap explosivo, mientras _Hedwig_ ululaba dignamente en su percha y _Pig_ revoloteaba y gorjeaba agitada.

-Deberíamos darles algunas chucherías lechuciles, así al menos estarán quietas un rato –comentó Ron.

-De acuerdo, ya voy yo –se ofreció Harry. Ron iba ganando la partida y Harry ya había sido eliminado-. ¿Dónde están exactamente?

-Creo que las deje sobre la mesita de noche.

Harry salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras camino de su dormitorio. Tras coger las chucherías lechuciles, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

Pasó junto a una puerta entreabierta del segundo piso, y ya había pasado de largo cuando se detuvo súbitamente. Alguien había pronunciado su nombre al otro lado; se oían claramente los susurros de voces, tal vez dos. Harry se aproximó a la entrada de la habitación y escuchó atentamente. Se trataban de Lupin y Dumbledore.

-... por supuesto, Harry ya está al tanto del contenido de la profecía, Remus –decía Dumbledore. Harry aguzó el oído y se acercó aún más.

Nadie hablaba y el muchacho se atrevió a empujar levemente la puerta entreabierta para observar la escena: Dumbledore se encontraba en el centro de la sala, mientras el profesor Lupin tenía la mirada suspendida en el vacío. Para Harry era imposible ver la reacción de Lupin, puesto que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Sin embargo, lentamente dio media vuelta y quedó frente a Dumbledore, con lo que el chico pudo ver sus rasgos. Estaba algo pálido y su expresión denotaba pesadumbre. Aunque bien podía deberse a la proximidad de la luna llena.

-Es por eso que Voldemort no cesa en su empeño por destruirlo¿no es así? –dijo finalmente Lupin.

-Exacto –contestó el director-. Como ya he dicho, sé que debería habérselo contado mucho antes, pero me sentí incapaz. Él no merece llevar semejante carga. El pago de mi insensatez ha sido la vida de Sirius –terminó tristemente.

Harry recordó entonces la conversación que él y el director habían mantenido en su despacho tras la muerte de su padrino.

-Nadie podía saber que algo semejante ocurriría –agregó Lupin-. Además, sabes bien que Sirius nunca se hubiese perdonado no ir al Departamento de Misterios en busca de Harry. Era lo que más quería. Era el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-También James fue tu mejor amigo –dijo Dumbledore con voz neutral.

-Lo sé. Pero su relación iba más allá de la amistad; él y Sirius eran casi como hermanos.

-En eso llevas toda la razón, Remus, toda la razón –dijo vagamente Dumbledore-. Fue por eso que James nombró a Sirius padrino de Harry.

-Él sabía que algún día faltaría –dijo Lupin con los ojos fijos en el suelo-. Quería dejar a Harry al cuidado de alguien de confianza. Recuerdo el día en que se lo comunicó a Sirius. James ya debía saber lo de la profecía¿no es verdad? –entonces dirigió la vista al director.

-James habló sobre ello conmigo. También a mí me encargó la protección de Harry. Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante los últimos quince años –apuntó Dumbledore. Su voz adquirió un tono más serio-. Pero ahora ninguno de los dos está aquí; y es por eso que ha surgido la necesidad de mantener esta conversación.

Lupin frunció el ceño, confuso. Al otro lado de la puerta, Harry no perdía detalle. Del piso de abajo llegaban los amortiguados sonidos de la vajilla: debía ser casi la hora de la comida, y a menos que Dumbledore y Lupin se dieran prisa, Harry no tendría la oportunidad de escuchar la revelación que se aproximaba.

-¿A qué te refier...? –comenzó Lupin.

-Me refiero –le cortó Dumbledore. Sin duda éste también había oído el rumor proveniente del comedor, y sabiendo que Molly pronto reclamaría la presencia de Lupin en la mesa, apremió la charla-, a que Sirius no se fue sin antes dejar todo lo que él consideraba importante en orden. No sabía qué es lo que ocurriría, ni mucho menos, pero quería asegurarse de que alguien velaba por la seguridad de su ahijado si él llegaba a faltar. No solamente como protector, tarea que yo mismo me he encomendado, sino como padre. Él asumió ese papel, o algo parecido –Dumbledore sonrió-, y quería que tú mismo te hicieras cargo de Harry, así como él lo hizo, con sumo gusto.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Lupin se aproximó un paso hacia Dumbledore.

-Ni siquiera era necesario que Sirius dijera nada. Así como tú tampoco, Albus Para mí Harry no ha sido solamente un alumno, al fin y al cabo, es el hijo de James –dijo Lupin con una voz profunda que Harry no reconoció como suya-. A lo largo de los años, por desgracia, Harry ha aprendido a cuidarse de sí mismo antes de lo que hubiera debido. Pero aún así, yo siempre, siempre –enfatizó estas palabras- estaré ahí para él.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Solamente Sirius y yo conocíamos el contenido de la profecía, además de Harry, claro está. Sin embargo, pensé que igualmente tú debías saberlo, tras la muerte de la persona más cercana a Harry.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación. Harry supo entonces que la conversación había terminado. Lupin se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Dumbledore decía, antes de desaparecerse:

-Despídeme de los demás. Debo regresar a Hogwarts. Hasta la vista, Remus.

-Hasta la vista, Albus.

Harry se apresuró a introducirse en el armario de las escobas que había al final del corredor. Desde allí pudo observar como Lupin bajaba las escaleras en dirección al comedor, hecho que repitió Harry tras asegurarse de que el profesor no andaba cerca.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina cuando Harry llegó y se sentó a la mesa junto a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Has ido a buscar las chucherías o a fabricarlas tú mismo? –preguntó Ron con sorna ante la tardanza de su amigo.

-Toma –Harry puso el un paquete en las manos de Ron-. No las encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –preguntó la madre de Ron.

-Ha tenido que regresar a Hogwarts –respondió Lupin escuetamente.

Aquella tarde muchos miembros de la Orden se reunieron durante la comida, incluso Mundungus, ante la atenta mirada de la señora Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaron la tarde en la sala de estar haciendo sus tareas, puesto que la señora Weasley no les permitía salir al exterior; no era seguro en aquellos tiempos.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y buen humor. Fred, George y Mundungus eran el centro de atención. Los gemelos mostraban a los presentes los productos de la tienda de artículos de broma, y un par de miembros de la Orden incluso se atrevieron a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras tanto, Mundungus entretenía a todos con sus divertidas anécdotas, a todos excepto a la señora Weasley, que fruncía los labios reprimiendo lo que sin duda podría haberse convertido en una gran discusión.

-... El muy cretino se había creído realmente que se trataba de un auténtico cangrejo de fuego, ya sabéis, una de esas tortugas cuyo caparazón está cubierto de piedras preciosas –Mundungus soltó una carcajada-. Ni se imaginaba que lo único que yo había hecho era pegar unas piedrecillas de colores en su concha...

Harry escuchaba atentamente el relato entre las risas de los demás.

-... Al parecer Robinson quería montar un mercado negro de calderos de lujo a base de caparazones de cangrejos de fuego; pero lo realmente gracioso llegó cuando sus compradores descubrieron el engaño...

De pronto, alguien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. El muchacho se giró y se encontró con Lupin.

-Perdona, Harry¿podríamos hablar? –preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, claro.

Mientras Harry se ponía en pie y seguía a Lupin al exterior de la cocina, escuchó como Mundungus se despedía del resto de los comensales:

-Bueno, ha sido un placer pasar esta encantadora velada con vosotros –dijo burlonamente-, pero siento tener que deciros que he de ausentarme; trabajo pendiente, ya sabéis...

Harry y Lupin subieron las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Lupin abrió la puerta de una deteriorada habitación en la que Harry solamente había estado en una ocasión, y lo hizo pasar. El muchacho se preguntó acerca de qué debían hablar, y súbitamente le vino a la cabeza la idea de que tal vez el profesor se hubiera percatado aquella mañana de que Harry había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore. Desechó esa idea al instante; era absurdo.

-Bueno, Harry, supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué quería hablar contigo –comenzó Lupin. Harry asintió-. La verdad es que... Esta mañana mantuve una charla con el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry intentó no aparentar culpabilidad, y se sorprendió de que el tema de aquella conversación estuviera encaminado en esa dirección.

-El profesor Dumbledore ya me ha informado acerca de la profecía que os une a Voldemort y a ti –soltó Lupin sin rodeos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se abrió de par en par; una corriente de aire habría impulsado la puerta seguramente. Lupin se acercó a ella y la cerró, antes de continuar:

-No negaré que me sorprendió –comentó.

-Entonces yo tampoco lo negaré –dijo Harry irónicamente.

-¿Te preocupa? –inquirió Lupin.

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es no poder hacerle frente, saber que yo soy el único que puede destruirlo y pensar que si no lo logró, mucha gente seguirá sufriendo –Harry sentía que debía sincerarse con Lupin. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar sobre la profecía con total libertad, y con Lupin se sentía a gusto.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, es como llevar la carga del mundo sobre los hombros. Pero no pienses en ello por ahora, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo más adelante.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dirigió la vista al suelo. Lupin lo observaba fijamente.

-¿En qué piensas?

Tras una pausa, el chico respondió:

-No comprendo que la profecía hable de un poder que Voldemort desconoce que yo tenga. Yo no me siento poderoso o distinto. Nunca podría llegar a tener el nivel de magia que él ha demostrado poseer –Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con la tranquilizadora mirada de Lupin-. El profesor Dumbledore me habló de ese poder. Según él, en el Departamento de Misterios existe una puerta que guarda la misma fuerza, una puerta que siempre se mantiene cerrada...

-Sí... Dumbledore también me ha hablado de eso... –dijo Lupin. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos añadió nada-. No te subestimes, Harry. Sabes bien cual es ese poder que anida en tu interior y que Voldemort no tiene, que nunca tendrá –subrayó Lupin-. Jamás llegó a conocer esta información y fue eso lo que le llevó a su perdición. No pienses que no estás al nivel de Voldemort, porque te aseguro que puedes igualarlo, incluso sobrepasarlo. El único problema es que tú aún no pareces saberlo –dijo Lupin con sencillez-. Todavía no has terminado tus estudios en Hogwarts y queda mucho camino por recorrer hasta que llegue el momento en el que debas enfrentarte a él. Hasta entonces, aún te quedan unas cuantas cosas que aprender, pero no tengas prisa –comentó en tono afable-. Además, no sólo cuentas con ese gran poder; Dumbledore me ha dicho que Voldemort te transfirió algunos de sus poderes, que te "señaló como a su igual" –parafraseó Lupin-. No te sientas inferior a Voldemort, llegarás a ser un gran mago; ya lo eres. Con el tiempo lo comprenderás.

Harry fijó la vista en una de las ventanas. Se acercó y la madera del suelo crujió un poco más allá. Desde allí podía observarse la calle muggle. No pudo evitar pensar que todos aquellos que se encontraban fuera de esos muros, vivían felices y sin preocupaciones, que ninguno de ellos sentía que era responsable de vidas ajenas. Nadie se imaginaba, ni por un instante, que un insignificante chico de dieciséis años era su única oportunidad.

Mientras meditaba acerca de esto, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una desazón muy grande, y entonces quiso tener allí a Sirius o a sus padres, pero ellos ya no estaban...

-A veces no puedo evitar pensar que si no fuera porque... –Harry no pudo continuar, un nudo se cernió en su garganta-. Voldemort me buscaba a mí, no a mis padres. Ellos murieron por mi culpa. Y Sirius...

-Harry, escúchame –el muchacho lo contempló. Un brillo especial se extendió en los ojos de Lupin-. Eso no es cierto. Nunca hubiesen permitido que nada te sucediera. No te culpes por algo que tú mismo no puedes controlar.

-Jamás le detendré. Aún me parece imposible que yo sea el único capaz de derrotarlo.

-Yo confío en ti. Es una pena que tú no pienses igual. Sé que llegarás muy lejos algún día, que serás un gran mago. Y no por ser Harry Potter, el héroe, si no por ser tú mismo, por ser Harry solamente –Lupin se acercó a Harry-. Porque tu autentico poder anida en tu interior, en tu corazón. Sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti si pudieran verte. Cuando te miro no puedo evitar acordarme de ellos, y es que tus padres están dentro de ti, los llevas muy adentro y nunca te abandonarán.

Tras una breve pausa, Lupin continuó:

-Sé que nunca podré sustituir a Sirius, y mucho menos a James, pero... bueno... –el profesor adquirió un tono de voz bajo y profundo-, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, para lo que necesites, lo que haga falta. Nunca olvides esto, Harry –estrechó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, que le miro fijamente a los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Gracias, profesor Lupin –dijo Harry, visiblemente turbado.

-No hace falta que sigas llamándome profesor, hace ya tiempo que no te enseño nada de provecho¿no crees? –Harry sonrió-. Llámame Remus¿quieres?

Harry asintió y salió junto a Lupin de la habitación. Casi todos los miembros de la Orden se habían marchado y no quedaba nadie en la cocina, salvo Alastor Moody, y Harry pudo oír sus bramidos desde el piso superior:

-¡Maldita sea¿Se puede saber quién demonios ha vuelto a coger mi capa invisible? La semana pasada ocurrió lo mismo...

Harry se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ron y encontró allí a su amigo.

Tras ponerse el pijama, ambos se metieron en la cama en silencio. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Lupin. De algún modo, tras aquella charla, se sentía más reconfortado y desde hacía tiempo, sentía que alguien lo comprendía realmente. Harry durmió plácidamente aquella noche.

No les contó a Ron y Hermione nada sobre la conversación de la noche anterior. Ni a ellos, ni a ningún otro. con Lupin al día siguiente, ni ningún otro. Comenzando porque no tenían la menor idea del contenido de la profecía, además de que Harry quería guardar para él solo aquella conversación, no deseaba compartirla con nadie más.

Empezaba a hacer frío en la casa, por lo que casi todo el tiempo lo pasaban en la sala de estar, donde la chimenea encendida mantenía caldeado el ambiente. Hermione no dejaba de dar la lata a Ron para que hiciesen el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que les había mandado Binns para después de vacaciones, pero el chico la eludía argumentando que quedaban casi tres semanas para entregarlo, y que tendrían tiempo de hacerlo, así que pasó toda la mañana jugando al ajedrez mágico con Harry, ganando todas las partidas, para desilusión de éste.

Por la tarde, Mundungus volvió a Grimmauld Place, pero pareció decepcionarse al ver que no había nadie de la Orden, salvo la señora Weasley, a la que no le hizo demasiada gracia que Mundungus pusiera aquella expresión de contrariedad cuando sólo la vio a ella y se marchase tres minutos después.

-¡Que hombre tan desagradable! –dijo tras cerrar la puerta de la casa con un portazo que hizo que la señora Black comenzara a aullar.

-¿A quien estaría buscando Dung? –preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione mientras la señora Weasley subía las escaleras farfullando.

Harry se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, sino que colocó otras dos cartas en la pirámide que estaba construyendo.

---ooo---

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un knarl y un erizo común? –preguntó Ginny mientras consultaba algunos libros.

Era casi la hora de la comida y Harry, Hermione, Ron y su hermana se encontraban en la cocina haciendo sus tareas, acompañados por la señora Weasley, que guisaba y preparaba la comida. Un delicioso olor llegaba hasta las fosas nasales de Harry.

-La diferencia se basa en su conducta –contestó Hermione con prontitud-. Los knarls son muy desconfiados: por ejemplo, si se deja alimento en el jardín para un erizo, éste lo aceptara gustoso, pero un knarl pensará que se trata de una trampa y se ofenderá; incluso puede llegar a destruir las plantas del jardín. De todos modos, encontrarás más información en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ –dijo la muchacha-. Supongo que está en nuestra habitación, sobre mi mesilla de noche.

-Pfff... ¡Esto no son vacaciones! –se quejó Ginny-. ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan puesto tantos deberes¡Es Navidad! –parecía realmente agobiada.

-¿Mucho trabajo, hermanita? –preguntó Ron, echando una ojeada al ensayo de Ginny por encima de su libro de Transformaciones.

-¿Mucho trabajo, dices? –contestó Ginny con sarcasmo-. Pues... además de la redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tengo que hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones, otro de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, practicar el encantamiento de locomoción, repasar la lección de Herbología... –parecía que la lista de cosas por hacer fuera infinita.

-Pfff... Sólo oírlo me da dolor de cabeza –dijo Ron con voz apagada, despeinándose el cabello.

-... eso sin contar con todas las tareas que ya he terminado. ¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Ginny con un ademán exhausto en el rostro.

-Siempre hay trabajo por hacer, pero no tanto como tú –respondió Ron.

-Hablando de "trabajos por hacer", Ron –soltó Hermione de repente-. Creo que deberíamos empezar con el trabajo de Historia de la Magia para Binns. Nos llevará mucho tiempo y...

-¡Pero, Hermione, si aún faltan siglos para la fecha de entrega! –se opuso Ron-. Además, las vacaciones todavía no han terminado, así que...

Hermione hizo rodar los ojos y susurró algo como "Siempre igual", pero se dio por vencida y regresó al tema inicial:

-Recuerda que es el año de los TIMOS, Ginny –puntualizó-. Debes esforzarte al máximo...

-Sí... me alegro de que eso ya pasara –comentó Ron con aire soñador.

-... y no seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano y sus tres Insuficientes –terminó Hermione severamente dirigiendo a Ron una dura mirada.

-Gracias, Hermione –contestó el chico ácidamente.

-¿Dónde has dicho que estaba el libro sobre criaturas mágicas, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny dejando de lado el pergamino en el que escribía.

-Creo recordar que lo deje sobre la mesilla de noche.

Ginny se ponía en pie cuando Harry la detuvo:

-No te molestes, ya voy yo –dijo poniendo punto y final a su ensayo de Herbología-. Ya he terminado con esto.

-Gracias, Harry –Ginny sonrió a Harry, que creyó que el calor que desprendía su rostro encendido se percibiría en un radio de diez kilómetros.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el trabajo –se ofreció-. Solamente me queda pendiente acabar la redacción de Transformaciones, y no me llevará mucho tiempo.

Por toda respuesta, Ginny volvió sonreír a Harry, y éste optó por marcharse de allí cuanto antes, o de lo contrario todos podrían notar lo colorado que estaba.

-¡Es un libro con las cubiertas de cuero de color rojo! –señaló Hermione mientras su amigo cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

Harry apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando lo vio. El profesor Dumbledore se acercaba a él con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija en el chico. Hacía ya casi una semana que Harry había llegado a Grimmauld Place. A esas alturas se encontraban en los primeros días de enero.

Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía en el cuartel general. Durante el curso pasado, a pesar de que Harry había visitado en varias ocasiones y durante largas temporadas de tiempo la casa de su padrino, jamás se había cruzado con Dumbledore, aunque éste hubiese visitado la mansión. La verdadera razón había sido que el profesor trataba de evitar a Harry, creyendo que Voldemort poseía a éste último, por lo que no era conveniente que la relación entre director y alumno llegará más allá.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó el director una vez se encontró junto al muchacho.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.

-Harry¿podría hablar unos minutos contigo? –preguntó-. Se trata de algo importante.

-Sí, claro.

Dumbledore retrocedió sobre sus pasos y ambos pasaron frente al cuadro de la madre de Sirius, la señora Black.

-Por aquí, Harry.

El profesor Dumbledore condujo a Harry escaleras arriba. A continuación se adentraron en uno de los muchos oscuros pasillos y el anciano director de Hogwarts se detuvo frente a una desgastada puerta. Harry no conocía aquella habitación, era la única sala de toda la casa donde no había estado aún, y eso se debía a que siempre había estado cerrada con llave. Por supuesto, Fred y George habían empleado grandes esfuerzos en un intento por forzar la cerradura, pero no habían tenido éxito. Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo una llave grande y antigua, igual que la manija. Abrió la puerta y dejó paso a Harry, que tras descubrir el interior de la habitación, quedó sorprendido. La sala era una copia exacta del despacho del profesor Dumbledore en Hogwarts: el escritorio frente a la entrada, los distintos retratos de todos los magos y brujas que habían ocupado el puesto de director en el colegio y los muchos y extraños artilugios plateados o de cristal, cuya utilidad Harry desconocía, tan inusuales pero habituales en el estudio del director.

-Supongo –dijo Dumbledore a la vez que ofrecía asiento a Harry y él ocupaba su respectivo lugar tras el escritorio, como siempre-, que este sitio te resultará familiar. Como ves, es exactamente igual a mi despacho en Hogwarts. Es un lugar cómodo, donde puedo meditar con total tranquilidad. A decir verdad, mi estudio me resulta tan acogedor que decidí establecer uno igual aquí, en Grimmauld Place. A veces tengo mis dudas: no sé si estoy en Hogwarts o en el cuartel.

Harry espero a que Dumbledore encauzara la conversación hacia el tema que los había llevado hasta allí. El muchacho no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que el profesor debía explicarle.

-Bueno –comentó Dumbledore-, te estarás preguntando por qué te he pedido que mantuviéramos esta charla.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. Continuaba observando al director, impaciente por ver adónde conducía todo aquello.

-Debo hablarte de algo relacionado con Sirius –dijo finalmente Dumbledore.

Harry se irguió en su butaca y apoyó las manos en los reposa brazos, expectante, esperando a que Dumbledore continuara.

-He atrasado esta conversación hasta este momento porque no me pareció... oportuno hablarte de ello entonces, tras la reciente muerte de Sirius. Sin embargo –prosiguió-, creo que ha llegado la hora de tratar este asunto.

Harry se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento. No podía imaginar qué era lo que debía saber, algo relacionado con su padrino, que Dumbledore no había querido explicarle hasta ese mismo momento. En esos instantes empezó a estar más que harto¿por qué siempre se le debía ocultar todo lo referente a las personas que le importaban? Entonces Harry tuvo la impresión de que el profesor Dumbledore escondía cientos de secretos, secretos que él debía saber, que tenía derecho a conocer, pero que el director juzgaba correcto no revelar aún. Exactamente igual a como había sucedido con la profecía. Pero él ya no era un niño y necesitaba saber la verdad, la verdad de todo cuanto giraba en torno a él.

-Quería decirte lo que ocurrirá con todos los bienes de Sirius –Dumbledore retomó la palabra haciendo que Harry dejase a un lado sus pensamientos-. Como ya sabes, provenía de una familia adinerada y con un importante apellido en la comunidad mágica, y aunque la relación entre Sirius y su familia no fuese lo que se dice armoniosa, sí mantenía contacto con su tío Alphard, quien le dejó una cantidad considerable de oro. Sin contar, por supuesto, con sus ingresos laborales.

-¿A qué se dedicaba Sirius antes de que lo encerraran en Azkaban? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Aunque pareciese extraño, jamás había hablado de ello con su padrino. La estancia que había pasado en Azkaban había resultado tan larga que daba la impresión de que la vida de Sirius anterior a su encarcelamiento no existiera.

-Era auror, y muy bueno debo decir. Aunque cuando lo encarcelaron hacía pocos meses que había acabado sus estudios en la Academia de Aurores –respondió Dumbledore. Harry, impresionado, abrió la boca para preguntar acerca de ello, ya que aquello había despertado su curiosidad, sin embargo, Dumbledore lo interrumpió-. Pero Harry, no quiero desviar la conversación. Podemos hablar de Sirius cuantas veces quieras, pero no ahora. Debo partir hacia el Ministerio y no dispongo de mucho tiempo Lo que trato de decirte es que toda la herencia de Sirius es ahora tuya por derecho propio.

-Ah –exclamó Harry, totalmente sorprendido. Lo último que se hubiera imaginado hubiese sido aquello.

-En su testamento figuras como único poseedor de toda su fortuna, dado que eras la persona más cercana a él –Harry escuchaba atentamente a Dumbledore, pero no podía creer lo que oía-. Remus obtuvo algunos efectos personales y esta casa pertenece ahora a la Orden del Fénix. Sirius quiso que la conservaramos como cuartel general –tras una pausa, en la que Harry fue incapaz de articular palabra, Dumbledore prosiguió-. Harry, no quise comentarte nada acerca de ello tras la desaparición de Sirius porque era algo demasiado reciente. Me pareció una completa falta de respeto mencionar el oro después de la pérdida de alguien tan importante para ti. Por eso juzgué que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo.

Harry asintió en señal de acuerdo, sin saber qué decir.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte –explicó Dumbledore-. El oro a pasado a estar a tu nombre, así como la cámara de seguridad en la que se encuentra, de modo que esto es tuyo –dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole a Harry una diminuta llave de oro con el número 711 grabado en ella-. Es la llave de la cámara acorazada.

Harry cogió la llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Se levantó de la butaca, dando por terminada la reunión, al igual que Dumbledore.

-Bien, Harry –se despidió el profesor en la puerta tras cerrar de nuevo la sala con llave-, debo marcharme ahora. Nos veremos en Hogwarts –después de decir estas últimas palabras, dejó solo a Harry en aquel pasillo, acompañado únicamente por sus pensamientos.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en aquel aspecto del fallecimiento de Sirius. ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él aquel oro¿Acaso con cientos de galeones más podría traer de vuelta a su padrino ¿Es que aquel oro acabaría con el dolor que Harry sentía cuando recordaba a Sirius? Aquello sólo hizo que el vacío que sentía en su estomago aumentara. No merecía aquella fortuna. Sirius había muerto por intentar salvarle la vida y eso no lo hacía merecedor de su dinero. Realmente no necesitaba el oro. Un puñado de galeones no cambiaría lo que sentía en esos momentos en aquel oscuro corredor.

---ooo---

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Pronto, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny regresarían al bullicio del colegio, la tensión de los exámenes y la rutina de las clases.

Una mañana, mientras los cuatro amigos desayunaban en compañía de Tonks, el timbre de la vieja casa de los Black sonó. La señora Weasley, que amasaba un bizcocho, se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada para dejar paso al huésped que aguardaba fuera. Por el resquicio de la puerta se coló una heladora ráfaga de viento.

-Buenos días, Molly –dijo una voz suave pero enérgica, que Harry pudo escuchar desde la cocina.

-Buenos días, Andrómeda.

Tonks, que bebía su té, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el rellano donde se hallaban ambas mujeres, pero en su camino tropezó con gran estruendo, lo que hizo que la señora Black despertara e iniciara su habitual retahíla de insultos:

-¡Cerdos¡Canallas¡Sucios mestizos y traidores a la sangre¿Cómo os atrevéis a mancillar con vuestra repugnante presencia la casa de mis padres?

Finalmente, hicieron callar a la señora Black y pasaron al interior de la cocina, donde la señora Weasley ofreció una taza de té a la bruja llamada Andrómeda, que era una bruja de estatura media y cabello oscuro brillante. Su rostro era delicado y agradable y sus ojos eran de un color azul tan intenso que daba la impresión de estar observando el mismísimo cielo. Vestía una capa de viaje y su porte era elegante. Hasta la fecha, Harry jamás había coincidido con aquella bruja en Grimmauld Place, aunque lo más seguro era que perteneciera a la Orden.

-Pero, mamá –dijo Tonks-¿qué haces aquí tan pronto¿No se suponía que llegarías mañana? No habrá ocurrido nada malo¿verdad? –añadió preocupada. Los cuatro jovenes miraron con más interés a la recién llegada al percatarse de quién se trataba y Harry recordó que Sirius ya le había mencionado a su prima en una ocasión.

-Por supuesto que no Nymphadora... –respondió la señora Tonks.

-Aggg... Llevo años diciéndote que no me llames Nymphadora, mamá –repuso Tonks frunciendo los labios asqueada.

-No digas bobadas, Nymphadora es un nombre precioso –replicó Andrómeda ante la mueca de incredulidad de Tonks-. Como decía, decidí viajar en el autobús noctámbulo y por eso he llegado antes de lo previsto. Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, creo que no han hecho las presentaciones –dijo mirando a los cuatro jóvenes.

La recién llegada detuvo la mirada en Harry y tras observar detenidamente sus ojos y su rostro, recorrió la cicatriz de su frente con los ojos, pero no comentó nada.

-Tú debes de ser Harry –dijo amigablemente-. Encantada –a continuación estrechó su mano-. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar; exactamente iguales a los de Lily. Y los pelirrojos deben ser hijos tuyos, Molly, si no me equivoco.

-Así es: ellos son Ginny, mi hija pequeña, y Ron, el menor de los chicos –explicó la señora Weasley-. Y ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga del colegio.

La señora Weasley despachó de la cocina a los chicos y mantuvo una larga charla con Tonks y Andrómeda.

Tras la comida, poco a poco, fueron llegando algunos miembros de la Orden para una reunión convocada, y como no, los gemelos, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que abandonar la cocina entre quejas. Ni siquiera intentaron utilizar las orejas extensibles: sabían perfectamente que la señora Weasley había realizado un encantamiento de impasibilidad que impedía la escucha. De modo que los chicos desistieron en sus intentos por descubrir en que asuntos andaba metida la Orden.

-Andrómeda debe haber traído noticias; la reunión se ha convocado a toda prisa nada más llegar ella –comentó Ginny.

Aquella tarde, en el salón, junto al fuego, mientras Harry diseñaba nuevas tácticas de juego para el quidditch con ayuda del campo en miniatura que Hermione le había regalado por Navidad, Ginny se afanaba por terminar sus tareas y Ron y Hermione jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, que la chica estaba perdiendo catastróficamente.

-Estoy harta –farfulló Ginny que llevaba horas sin levantar la vista de sus libros- y agotada. Me duele la cabeza. Creo que voy a ir a la cocina a comer algo y descansar un poco. ¡Pociones me está volviendo loca! –exclamó apartando de un manotazo _Pociones, nivel intermedio_-. ¿Qué se obtiene si mezclas polvo de raíz de _dimián_ _negro_ con una pizca de jugo de ojos de sapo? –dijo mirando con desesperación sus apuntes.

-Es un alucinógeno –contestó Hermione mientras el rey de Ron daba jaque mate a su reina.

-Pfff... –resopló Ginny-. Voy abajo a tomar algo¿venís?

-Creo que sí –respondió Hermione, abatida-. Ron ya me ha ganado tres partidas consecutivas.

Ron, satisfecho, se puso en pie y acompañó a las chicas.

-¿No vienes, Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras ordenaba a su guardián que protegiera el poste central de la amenaza de una cazadora.

Harry se encontraba solo, cuando poco después la puerta del salón se abrió:

-Que poco habéis tardad... –Harry levantó la vista del campo de juego y se calló al ver que quien había entrado en la estancia era Andrómeda.

-Hola, Harry, no sabía que hubiese alguien aquí –dijo la mujer al tiempo que se acercaba distraídamente al fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba el viejo tapiz de los Black, que había pertenecido a aquella familia durante siete siglos y ahora estaba completamente raído y desteñido, aunque se podía leer el nombre de los miembros de la familia que aún permanecían en él-. Jamás me gusto esta casa –comentó Andrómeda-. Siempre que regreso me vienen recuerdos desagradables a la mente. Una nunca puede olvidar de donde procede –dijo abriendo los brazos y señalando tanto el tapiz como el salón-. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Nymphadora y yo no aparecemos en el tapiz. Eso se debe a que, gracias a Dios, somos personas decentes. Todos los que aún permanecen en él no son más que magos tenebrosos o personas con demasiados prejuicios hacia la mayoría de la gente. Fíjate –señaló los dos nombres que se encontraban a ambos lados de una quemadura donde debería estar escrito con letras doradas su nombre-, mis hermanas, Belatrix y Narcisa, siguen aquí porque ambas se casaron con magos de sangre limpia, y mortífagos, debo añadir. No las veo desde que éramos muy jóvenes... Bellatrix ingresó en Azkaban y Narcisa... bueno, eso ya es otra historia. Sirius tampoco aparece –Harry sabía que Andrómeda y Sirius eran primos-, pero no me extraña.

Su padrino había salido en la conversación y Harry necesitaba saber más sobre Sirius. ¿Quién mejor que Andrómeda para hablarle de él?

-Andrómeda... usted... ¿Trató mucho a Sirius? –preguntó Harry-. Quiero decir que... Cuando estuve aquí el verano pasado él me habló de su familia y su nombre salió en la conversación

Andrómeda observó el tapiz durante unos instantes antes de contestar:

-Sí, claro. Yo pasé gran parte de mi infancia en esta casa. Nuestras madres eran hermanas y venía muy a menudo a visitar a mis tíos. Recuerdo que pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius, jamás me lleve demasiado bien con Regulus. Era bastante... digamos que se consideraba mejor que nadie por llevar el apellido Black, aunque no le sirvió de nada cuando ingresó en las filas de Quien-tú-sabes –dijo Andrómeda sombríamente-. Los mortífagos eliminaron a Regulus cuando intentó desertar.

-Lo sé, Sirius me lo contó –contestó Harry.

-Mis tíos ya habían fallecido cuando asesinaron a Regulus; no hubiesen soportado la vergüenza por el hecho de que su hijo menor hubiese intentado abandonar de un modo tan cobarde lo que ellos consideraban apropiado. Mis tíos siempre habían estado muy orgullosos de él, más aún cuando ingresó en el bando de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mi primo siempre demostró un gran orgullo por pertenecer a una familia de sangre limpia. Defendió sin cesar la pureza de la sangre, y como no, apoyó las acciones contra los magos y brujas de origen muggle. El parecido a sus padres era increíble, aunque ellos nunca se mezclaron con mortífagos. Sirius, por el contrario, jamás se mostró de acuerdo con esas ideas, por eso mis tíos lo tomaron como un hijo descarriado al que había que enderezar hacia el camino correcto, es decir, repudiar el mestizaje y despreciar a los muggles –Andrómeda torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado-. Una prima de mi madre, Araminta Meliflua, incluso llegó a promulgar la caza de muggles. Ya puedes imaginar qué clase de familia era la nuestra.

Harry miraba fijamente la quemadura en la que debía haberse encontrado el nombre de Sirius y pensó que su niñez debía haber sido incluso peor que la suya. Al fin y al cabo, los Dursley, por muy horribles que fueran, jamás se prestarían al tipo de cosas que los mortífagos eran capaces de hacer.

-Al principio, cuando no éramos más que unos niños, Sirius no se daba cuenta realmente de cómo era nuestra familia. Aún era pequeño para comprender que pertenecía a una familia de magos tenebrosos. Sus padres trataron de inculcarle los valores que rigen la vida de un mortífago: los muggles, o las brujas y magos nacidos de muggles, considerados casi como tales, siendo tan despreciables y repugnantes no merecen siquiera compartir nuestro mundo y mucho menos instruirlos en el arte de la magia. Así era como pensaban, igual que muchos magos hoy en día, aunque hay quienes creemos que lo realmente indigno y miserable es pensar de ese modo. A nosotros se nos educó para ser así, y en muchas ocasiones no entendíamos por qué; no percibíamos la diferencia entre un mago nacido de muggles y uno de sangre limpia, porque en realidad esa distinción no existe, todo el mundo debería comprenderlo, así como el hecho de que ser muggle significa ser diferente, no peor – Harry escuchaba atentamente a aquella mujer-. Cuando Sirius y yo llegamos a Hogwarts, conocimos a muchos nacidos de muggles y aprendimos por nuestra propia cuenta que no tenían nada de malo, asimilamos valores muy diferentes a los que nos habían inculcado. Aquello fue lo peor para mis tíos, saber que su primogénito se relacionaba con nacidos de muggles y mestizos que ellos consideraban escoria. Allí conoció a tu padre, James, y se hicieron inseparables. Los Potter siempre habéis pertenecido a una familia de sangre limpia, pero por casualidad, porque debo aclarar que ni tu padre, ni ningún miembro de su familia, han estado jamás relacionados con las atroces ideas que lideraba Quien-tú-sabes. Se puede decir que eran lo que se llama "traidores a la sangre" –hizo una breve pausa-. Como decía, Sirius conoció en Hogwarts a magos muy diferentes de los que mis tíos consideraban dignos, como brujos de sangre mezclada. No hace falta que te diga que aquello no les hizo ninguna gracia. Habían intentado hacer de Sirius un mago con ideales bastante equivocados en mi opinión, y tenían la esperanza de que en Hogwarts conociera a jóvenes de sangre limpia que influyeran en su forma de pensar; pero es que ellos no contaban con que Sirius perteneciera a Gryffindor; siempre pensaron que, fiel a la tradición de la familia, formaría parte de Slytherin. Otro motivo de decepción para ellos. Toda la familia comparaba a Sirius con Regulus, que consideraban un hijo modelo, y eso era algo que a tu padrino no le agradaba en absoluto. Harto de todo, e incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la situación, se marchó de esta casa.

-A casa de mis abuelos –dijo Harry, que conocía aquella historia.

-Exacto. Ellos lo acogieron encantados. Tan sólo contaba con dieciséis años. Al año siguiente terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y comenzó una vida independiente, gracias a la herencia que un tío nuestro dejó a su nombre. Desde el momento en que abandonó esta casa, no volvió a tener relación alguna con la familia. Salvo conmigo, por supuesto, y algunas pocas excepciones en las que un Black no ha decidido prestarse a participar en la limpieza de sangre –Andrómeda suspiró y se giró dando la espalda al tapiz. Harry la siguió.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? –preguntó impaciente.

-Bueno, como ya he dicho, yo continúe manteniendo contacto con él, algo que no se me paso por alto en la familia, y el hecho de que más tarde contrajera matrimonio con un muggle, no ayudó en la relación entre mi familia y yo. Así que al igual que Sirius, rompí todos los lazos que me unían a ellos. Jamás me perdonaron que escogiera a un hijo de muggles, alguien que ellos consideraban inferior a la estirpe de los magos y brujas. Tampoco yo les perdonaré nunca su actitud –dijo Andrómeda tristemente.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, pero Andrómeda no alargó la espera de Harry por conocer más sobre su padrino.

-Sirius siempre me apoyó. Me casé siendo muy joven y Nymphadora no tardó en llegar, apenas tenía veinte años. Mis padres nunca se interesaron por ella, al fin y al cabo, corría por sus venas sangre muggle. Así que Nymphadora no llegó a conocer a la familia Black al completo; todos aquellos que despreciaban mi matrimonio, que fueron muchos, nunca mantuvieron contacto con ella. Tal vez dicho así resulte doloroso, pero es mejor: de ese modo no ha tenido que conocer el lado oscuro de nuestra familia –Andrómeda miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos-. Iguales a los de Lily... –susurró-. Coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque yo pertenecía a Ravenclaw y ella a Gryffindor y nos separaban unos cuantos cursos. La conocí mejor cuando ella y James se incorporaron a la Orden. Desgraciadamente, años después... –su tono de voz era profundo-. No es necesario que te diga lo que pasó –dijo mirando la cicatriz de su frente.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal por el que los últimos rayos de luz habían dejado de filtrarse poco a poco. Había anochecido y comenzaba a nevar.

-Volví a ver a Sirius por primera vez después de tantos años en Azkaban y tras huir de la justicia, aquí, en Grimmauld Place, cuando se estableció el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix –Andrómeda cambió rápidamente de tema-. Debes saber que me hablo maravillas de ti –dijo sonriente-. Siempre decía lo mucho que te parecías a James, y ahora entiendo a que se refería. Aunque sólo en la apariencia: solía comentar que le recordabas a James en algunos gestos y comportamientos, pero que a decir verdad, tu padre era un gamberro que lo único que hacía era romper las normas, aunque he oído que eso también lo has heredado de él.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sirius nunca lo había tratado como a un niño, más bien había sido el único que había llegado a comprender que en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo. La señora Weasley pensaba que lo había tratado como si fuese un viejo amigo, como si de ese modo hubiese recuperado de nuevo a James, pero en aquel cuarto, en ese mismo momento, Harry comprendió que tal vez Sirius tan sólo había intentado hacer que no se sintiese diferente. A menudo, las personas que formaban parte de su vida lo trataban como si pensasen que era una bomba de relojería que pudiese estallar en cualquier momento, y era cierto que el curso anterior había tenido muchos altibajos, pero tenía la sensación de que su padrino era la única persona que lo había comprendido de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaba: una niñez no demasiado buena, truncada por la falta de una familia de verdad y el hecho de sentirse repudiado y apartado por los demás, cuando muy poca gente confiaba en ellos y en su palabra.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Sirius aparentaba ser un hombre feliz, y es que tal vez el hecho de haber huido de Azkaban y haber escapado del incesante acecho de los dementores, lo había impulsado a volver a nacer, a volver a la vida. Así que, aunque pudiese parecer cabezota e impulsivo, Sirius no había actuado como si fuese el mejor amigo de Harry, sino como alguien que quería lo mejor para él, sin hacer que se sintiese sobrepotegido o manejado.

-Sirius te quiso como a un hijo, aunque nadie pudiese imaginar a alguien tan irresponsable haciendo de padre –bromeó Andrómeda atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Harry-. En serio, se tomó de un modo muy responsable el hecho de tenerte bajo su mando. Era muy importante para él cuidar de ti: eras el hijo de su mejor amigo; era tu padrino.

Andrómeda dio un par de pasos en dirección al tapiz y permaneció inmóvil:

-Aún me cuesta creer que ya no esté y supongo que a ti también –dijo tristemente-. Es irónico –su tono de voz era en esta ocasión áspero-. Fue su familia quien le amargó parte de su vida e hicieron que las cosas resultaran más difíciles de lo que pueden llegar a serlo de por sí, y tras liberarse de ellos, fueron ellos de nuevo quienes lo destruyeron, esta vez para siempre –su mirada estaba detenida en el nombre de Bellatrix, escrito en el tapiz, junto a la quemadura donde debía haber estado su nombre hacía muchísimos años-. La odio por ello. La odio por no ser más que una vulgar asesina, y lo peor de todo es que es mi propia hermana. Era mi hermana –torció la mirada hacia el nombre que se encontraba al otro lado-. Narcisa... No pudo elegir peor esposo: Lucius Malfoy. Mortífago. Y lo peor es que hasta hace muy poco andaba a sus anchas por el Ministerio de Magia. Su hijo Draco estudia en Hogwarts¿no es así? Nymphadora me ha dicho que le da clases, y por lo que me ha contado es exactamente igual que su padre. ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó.

-Sí... –dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Por lo que percibo, no debéis llevaros demasiado bien –comentó Andrómeda-. Ni siquiera sé si sabrá que es su prima la que le da clases...

En ese mismo momento la puerta del salón se abrió:

-¿Otra partida de ajedrez, Hermio...? –al percatarse de que Harry no se encontraba solo, Ron se interrumpió-. ¡Oh! Hola, no sabíamos que...

-No importa, yo ya me iba –dijo Andrómeda-. Un placer charlar contigo, Harry –apretó su mano y seguidamente abandonó la estancia.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Nada, sólo hablábamos –contestó Harry.

-Sí... pero... No ha pasado nada¿verdad? –inquirió Hermione.

-No, para nada. Solamente charlábamos. De todo un poco –dijo Harry señalando el tapiz que había a sus espaldas.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se aproximaron a aquel raído y deteriorado tapiz y lo examinaron con detenimiento, reparando en cada nombre.

-Sirius no aparece –comentó Ginny.

-Todos los magos que la familia consideraba indignos fueron borrados del tapiz. Tratándose de una familia de magos tenebrosos los nombres que faltan son de aquellos que se mostraron en contra de las ideas de Voldemort sobre la pureza de sangre –explicó Harry.

-Sirius y mi padre eran primos segundos –dijo Ron-. Nos lo contó papá¿recuerdas, Ginny?

Ginny asintió, abstraída en el tapiz.

-Andrómeda es prima de Sirius. Quiero decir... era... –dijo Harry sin acostumbrarse a hablar de Sirius en pasado, mientras señalaba una quemadura.

-Vaya... todos están relacionados entre sí –comentó Hermione impresionada.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Ginny de pronto.

Todos giraron sus miradas hacia ella, que simplemente señaló un nombre en el tapiz. Ron se acercó a su hermana y leyó el nombre escrito en letras doradas: Draco.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Ron aún más alto que Ginny. Hermione también observaba sorprendida aquel nombre. Siguieron con la mirada la línea que unía a Draco con sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa y cuando detuvieron la vista en la quemadura que minutos antes había señalado Harry, éste ya sabía lo que estaban a punto de decir-¡Tonks y Malfoy son primos! –Ron no apartaba los ojos del tapiz, pasmado. Tras unos instantes de cavilaciones los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente-. ¡Malfoy y yo tenemos familia en común! Pfff... Que suerte la mía –resopló.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Creéis que Malfoy lo sabe? Me refiero a si estará al corriente de que Tonks es prima suya –dijo Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Los demás continuaron observando el tapiz.

-Bellatrix... –susurró Ginny con los ojos entornados mientras miraba el nombre de la hermana de Andrómeda.

-¡Fue su prima quien...! –comenzó Ron, pero se silenció a sí mismo.

Siempre que el tema de conversación giraba en torno a Sirius la tensión se abría entre ellos. Harry sabía que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que la culpable de la muerte de su padrino no era otra que su propia prima, Bellatrix. Afortunadamente, alguien rompió aquel incómodo mutismo:

-¡La cena ya está lista! –gritó la señora Weasley desde el piso de abajo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado con este capítulo. Sabemos que estáis de vacaciones, que hace calor y todo eso, pero dejar un review es cosa de un minuto, así que ¿a qué esperáis?**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... una noticia que pondrá a prueba los ánimos de los protagonistas de un modo que no se esperaban: "Regreso a la rutina"**

**Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Lordaeglos¿Charlie? Bueno... eso ya se verá... Respecto a Ron... jejeje, admitámoslo, si lo de cobarde lo mencionas porque evita a Luna... lo cierto es que pensamos que así es como Ron reaccionaría en una situación como esa. Pero, no te preocupes, que no pensamos que Ron sea un cobarde, algo que ya verás en breves. Y¿acaso es posible que no discuta con Hermione? Lo de Harry y Ginny irá poco a poco, pero irá. Esperamos que este cap te haya gustado, y, aunque sabemos que tanta conversación puede haber resultado pesada, creemos que era necesario.Hasta el próximo cap!!!**

**Ilisia Brongar¡Gracias por esos reviews tan largos que nos dejas! Es genial que dejes tus impresiones y que nos animes capítulo a capítulo. Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el cap 13, y ¡que curioso que te fijaras en lo de que Ron estuviera mirando la puerta! (comentario de tridjia: a mi tmb me encanto!!!!!jajaja). Si todavía no asimilabas la muerte de Sirius, esperamos que este cap te haya ayudado, porque, como has podido comprobar, ha estado repleto de reflexiones y conversaciones sobre él. Un último comentario: No nos extraña que se te mezclen las historias, nosotras tampoco nos aclaramos a veces de qué es un fic, qué es nuestra historia o qué es realmente el libro!!!Esperamos tu review! Muchos besos!!!!!**

**Ibi, Trinity y Tridjia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!! Este capítulo ha tardado poco más de una semanita, pero bueno, no nos mateis... que aquí está por fin. Esperamos q os guste.**

**Nota importante: ya lo habíamos dicho, pero no está de más recordar que no hemos leido el séptimo libro, por lo que agradeceríamos que no comentaseis nada en los reviews. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**15**

**Regreso a la rutina**

Tan sólo a falta de dos días para volver a Hogwarts, Hermione ya había desistido de intentar convencer a Ron para que hiciesen el trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

Llamaron fuertemente a la puerta de entrada y, cuando Tonks abrió, entró una gran cantidad de gente, que fue directamente al comedor.

-Niños, id a las habitaciones –apremió la señora Weasley, tras lo cual las protestas de Fred, George, Ron y Harry se oyeron desde la cocina.

-Mamá, déjanos por una vez asistir a una reunión de la Orden –suplicó George.

-Sí, si no nos comportamos como es debido, prometemos no volver a insistir nunca más –aseguró su gemelo.

La señora Weasley negó tan tajantemente y les miró tan duramente que ninguno se atrevió a replicar y subieron a sus dormitorios.

-Debe ser una reunión muy importante –comentó Ron recogiendo su oreja extensible, que no había podido traspasar la puerta de la cocina-. Ha sido convocada repentinamente.

-Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo grave –dijo Hermione, viendo la expresión sombría en los rostros de los últimos rezagados, Kingsley Shacklebolt y una bruja rubia y alta.

-Sea lo que sea, está visto que no nos vamos a enterar de mucho –finalizó George, atrayendo con su varita una bola roja, el nuevo artículo de SortilegiosWeasley a la hora de espiar.

Cada cual se fue a su dormitorio y Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando al snap explosivo con las chicas hasta que la señora Weasley les llamó para la cena.

Tras la reunión, Tonks, Lupin y Mundungus, que se habían quedado a cenar, pararon su cuchicheo en cuanto entraron los cuatro, que, junto a los gemelos, insistieron bastante en que les contasen lo ocurrido en la reunión, sin obtener ningún resultado, por lo que después de cenar subieron a acostarse, tras la reprimenda de la señora Weasley por tratar de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

---ooo---

El último día en Grimmauld Place fue muy ajetreado. Todos recogían los bártulos que habían dejado desperdigados por todas las habitaciones para meterlos en sus baúles. Cada vez que Hermione se cruzaba con Ron le echaba en cara que ya habían terminado las vacaciones y no habían escrito ni una mísera línea del trabajo de Historia de la Magia, por lo que finalmente Ron, harto, evitaba cruzarse con la chica. La señora Weasley les dijo que viajarían a Hogwarts en el autobús noctámbulo tras la comida, que fue más tarde de lo habitual, porque todos andaban de aquí para allá guardando calcetines que aparecían en un armario repentinamente o libros que no se sabía cómo podían haber llegado al fregadero.

Tras despedirse de la Señora Weasley, que era la única que se quedaba en el cuartel general, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron en el autobús de tres pisos, al que Tonks, que viajaba de nuevo junto a ellos, dio el alto. Los gemelos también subieron al autobús, pues tenían que ir a Sortilegios Weasley. Aunque preferían aparecerse, consideraron que de ese modo podrían acompañarlos.

Después de otro bamboleante viaje en el vehículo morado, finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts y bajaron al suelo firme algo mareados, tras despedirse de Fred y George, que desaparecieron tres segundos después, junto al autobús noctámbulo.

---ooo---

No les resultó fácil despertarse temprano después de haberse pasado todas las Navidades durmiendo hasta tarde. Todos los alumnos que bajaban a la sala común antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor bostezaban, tropezando continuamente a causa de estar más dormidos que despiertos. Harry y Ron holgazanearon tanto dando vueltas por la habitación sin hacer nada en concreto que para cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, no tuvieron tiempo para ir a desayunar y se dirigieron directamente a sus aulas, Harry a Pociones y Ron a Historia de la Magia, donde seguramente Hermione estaría esperándolo desde hacía tiempo.

Harry llegó a la mazmorra de Pociones sólo dos segundos antes que Snape y se derrumbó en su silla junto a Seamus.

-¿Se te han pegado las sabanas, Harry? –preguntó Seamus con una sonrisita-. Has roncado casi más que Ron.

-Finnigan, deje de relacionarse con Potter y atienda a la pizarra –dijo Snape, que parecía haberse materializado frente a ellos dos, pues no lo habían visto acercarse-. Hoy prepararemos una poción licuadora. ¿Hay alguien que sepa decirme para que se utiliza¿Potter?

Harry intentó responder correctamente mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro mirándolas de reojo, en busca de la respuesta, mientras toda la clase y Snape, con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contemplaban.

-Una poción licuadora es aquella que sirve para convertir algunos elementos sólidos en líquidos, Potter –aclaró finalmente Snape con una mueca desagradable dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al frente de la clase-. Los ingredientes necesarios son los que están escritos en la pizarra: raíz de _dimián_ _negro_, ojos de tritón...

-Había olvidado lo mucho que le odiaba –dijo Harry a Seamus mientras copiaba los ingredientes de la pizarra.

Harry intentó seguir todas las indicaciones correctamente para que Snape no tuviera quejas y al final de la clase su líquido casi tenía el color negro azulado que se suponía debía tener. Embotelló la pócima y se la dio a Snape, esperando al menos un aprobado.

Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione en el pasillo que conducía a la entrada secreta de la sala común de Gryffindor, oculta por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y frenó un poco el paso al ver que volvían a discutir.

-¡Tenemos que entregarlo dentro de dos semana, Ron! –decía Hermione enfadada.

-¡No hace falta que nos pongamos ahora mismo a escribir el dichoso trabajo¿no?! –contestó Ron , no menos exaltado que Hermione.

-Me prometiste que te lo tomarías en serio, si llego a saber que pasarías de él lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona –zanjó la chica comenzando a alejarse de Ron, en dirección a Harry. Dándose la vuelta, añadió-: Cuando decidas que es hora de comenzar el trabajo, avísame.

Hermione pasó junto a Harry sin saludarlo, con el ceño fruncido, cargando con sus libros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry llegando junto a su amigo, que le estaba dando la contraseña a la Señora Gorda mientras ésta le miraba con interés, dado que había escuchado toda la discusión.

-Se ha enfadado porque le he dicho que aún era pronto para comenzar con el trabajo para Historia de la Magia. Esta mañana en clase, Binns ha comentado que esperaba que todos hubiésemos empezado a trabajar ya, y Hermione se ha puesto histérica, así que ha propuesto que esta tarde fuésemos a la biblioteca. Yo le he dicho que nanay y ella se ha enfadado. ¿No te parece que exagera?

Harry pensaba que Hermione no exageraba en absoluto, pues Ron había pasado todas las Navidades retrasando el momento de dedicarse a la redacción de Historia de la Magia, pero no se lo dijo a su amigo.

Para cuando llegaron a Transformaciones, parecía que Hermione ya se había relajado un poco, pero aún así contestaba secamente a Ron. El chico se encogió de hombros, alegando que ya se le pasaría. A la hora de comer bajaron al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron muertos de hambre por no haber desayunado, y Katie se acercó a Harry a preguntarle por el entrenamiento.

-Mañana a las cinco, como siempre –contestó Harry y la chica se alejó.

-Me muero por ganar a Slytherin en el partido, quiero que Malfoy borre de su cara ese asqueroso gesto de cretino –dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

-Pues tenemos que entrenarnos a fondo. El partido contra Slytherin es a finales de enero y no juegan del todo mal al quidditch –repuso Harry.

-No es que jueguen bien, es que juegan sucio. Pero, aún así, ya les ganamos el año pasado. No será difícil volver a hacerlo.

-Sí, les ganamos, pero también me suspendieron –volvió a replicar Harry.

-Pero ya no está aquí ese sapo de dos patas.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto porque Hermione lanzaba miradas furiosas a Ron por encima de sus libros, cuando los tres estaban haciendo los deberes en la sala común. Harry y Ron terminaron pronto sus redacciones de Herbología y se entretuvieron jugando al ajedrez mágico el resto de la tarde, por lo que finalmente Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas haciendo mucho ruido.

-Me parece que está un poco irritable –comentó Ron al mismo tiempo que su torre se comiera el alfil de Harry.

El martes no pasó nada extraordinario hasta que llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tonks les estaba hablando del contrahechizo del encantamiento de permanencia cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró la profesora McGonagall. Todos los alumnos se habían girado hacia la puerta, porque no era corriente que se interrumpiese la clase con la entrada de otro profesor.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Tonks apresuradamente y le susurró algo que la hizo palidecer y, tras intercambiar unas palabras, asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la clase.

Todos los alumnos, extrañados, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos hasta que la profesora McGonagall impuso silencio.

-La profesora Tonks debe ausentarse por unos días, así que estaréis exentos de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta que se os avise. Podéis volver a vuestra sala común.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tonks? –preguntó Hermione nada más salir del aula, olvidando su enfado con Ron-. ¿Creéis que será algo grave? Se ha puesto blanca como la cera...

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con la Orden? –preguntó Harry a su vez.

-No todo lo que les pase a los miembros tiene que estar relacionado con la Orden –replicó la chica-. Y aunque ocurriese algo, podrían haber ido la profesora McGonagall, Snape o Dumbledore¿no?

Oyeron un maullido junto a sus talones y al momento Filch apareció tras un tapiz en la pared.

-¿Que hacéis fuera de clase?

-La profesora McGonagall nos ha dado permiso para salir e ir a la sala común de Gryffindor –dijo Harry temiendo que Filch hubiese escuchado su anterior conversación-. Pregúntele si quiere.

Dejando a Filch con la palabra en la boca, Harry siguió adelante con Ron y Hermione detrás de él.

-De todas formas, no estaría mal que le mandase una carta a mi madre preguntándole si ha pasado cualquier cosa¿no? –sugirió Ron cuando se derrumbaron en los sillones de la sala común.

-Dudo mucho que te diga algo, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada –repuso Hermione sacando sus libros de la mochila y esparciéndolos por una mesa.

A las cinco en punto, Harry y Ron fueron al campo de quidditch, donde poco después se reunió todo el equipo. Todos estaban un poco desentrenados tras el descanso de las vacaciones, pero tras dos horas de duro entrenamiento, volvían a estar tan concentrados en el juego como siempre.

De vuelta a la sala común, Harry y Ron le contaron a Ginny lo ocurrido con Tonks. Frente a las escalerillas que conducían a la lechucería ella se despidió diciendo lo mismo que Hermione, que dudaba que su madre les aclarase nada.

Aún así, los dos chicos entraron en la torre repleta de aves en busca de _Pig_. La pequeña lechuza gorjeó alegremente mientras Ron le ataba la carta que había escrito previamente en la sala común.

---ooo---

Como temían, la carta no les aclaró nada en absoluto, aunque para sorpresa de los tres no fue la señora Weasley quien contestó. Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, _Pig_ entró junto a otras cien lechuzas en el Gran Comedor, y tras pasearse por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron finalmente lo atrapó mientras el ave gorjeaba frente a Parvati y Lavender:

_Ron:_

_No sabemos si te conformarás con nuestra respuesta a tu carta, pero más te vale no protestar porque podríamos haber pasado olímpicamente de _Pig_ y mandarlo de vuelta a Hogwarts._

_Mamá y papá no están en la Madriguera (has tenido suerte de que hayamos pasado por aquí porque a _Pig_ ha estado a punto de darle un colapso después del viaje). Por lo que creemos, andan metidos en alguna misión importante de la Orden (puede que Tonks esté con ellos)._

_Da saludos a Harry y Hermione de nuestra parte y un beso para Ginny (pero no esperes otro para ti)._

_Fred & George._

-Bueno, Hermione, pues tenías razón, no hemos sacado nada en claro con esto–dijo Ron cuando terminó de leerles la carta en voz alta a Harry y Hermione.

-Sí, bueno, pero según tus hermanos es posible que Tonks esté en alguna misión importante...

-Sí –contestó Ron volviendo a leer el corto mensaje, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Eso no implicaría que mi madre también está allí? Me parece extraño que mi madre... –la expresión de Ron cambió muy levemente, pero Harry no pudo dejar de percibir que estaba preocupado.

-Puede que todavía no se hayan trasladado a la Madriguera –contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo hace dos días que nos fuimos de Grimmauld Place.

-No lo sé... –comentó Harry-. El día que volvimos a Hogwarts, tu madre dijo que en cuanto nos fuésemos prepararían sus cosas para volver a la Madriguera.

Sin embargo, mientras se levantaban para acudir al aula de Transformaciones, Ron iba releyendo una y otra vez la carta de los gemelos, como si tratara de dilucidar algo que sólo él sabía.

-Me sigue pareciendo muy raro que mis padres hayan tenido que ausentarse de la Madriguera durante más de una jornada...

Pero no pudieron continuar comentándolo, porque la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula y terminaron la conversación.

-Bueno, Hermione, pues tenías razón, no hemos sacado nada en claro con esto–dijo Ron cuando terminó de leerles la carta en voz alta a Harry y Hermione.

-Sí, bueno, pero según tus hermanos es posible que Tonks esté en alguna misión importante...

-Sí –contestó Ron volviendo a leer el corto mensaje, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Eso no implicaría que mi madre también está allí? Me parece extraño que mi madre... –la expresión de Ron cambió muy levemente, pero Harry no pudo dejar de percibir que estaba preocupado.

-Puede que todavía no se hayan trasladado a la Madriguera –contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo hace dos días que nos fuimos de Grimmauld Place.

-No lo sé... –comentó Harry-. El día que volvimos a Hogwarts, tu madre dijo que en cuanto nos fuésemos prepararían sus cosas para volver a la Madriguera.

Sin embargo, mientras se levantaban para acudir al aula de Transformaciones, Ron iba releyendo una y otra vez la carta de los gemelos, como si tratara de dilucidar algo que sólo él sabía.

-Me sigue pareciendo muy raro que mis padres hayan tenido que ausentarse de la Madriguera durante más de una jornada...

Pero no pudieron continuar comentándolo, porque la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula y terminaron la conversación.

Después del recreo, Harry y Ron fueron a clase de Herbología, donde plantaron unas flores del aspecto de unos zapatos viejos que olían muy mal, y que según la profesora Sprout servían para alejar a los gnomos de las plantas de jardín.

-Pues casi prefiero que haya gnomos antes de plantar estas horribles plantas en mi jardín –dijo Ron, lo que le acarreó una severa mirada de la profesora Sprout.

Como la siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al salir de los invernaderos, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid, pero tuvieron que dar media vuelta al ver que los de tercero se dirigían también hacia allí con sus volúmenes de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ bajo el brazo. Hermione abrió la boca para sugerirle a Ron que comenzasen con el trabajo de Historia de la Magia, pero cambió la pregunta en el último momento al ver un fantasma adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿No es ese el profesor Binns?

-¿Dónde? –preguntaron Harry y Ron sorprendidos de que el fantasma del profesor hubiese salido del castillo.

-Ahí, junto a aquellos arbustos –señaló Hermione-. Ya es tarde, se ha adentrado en el bosque y no se le ve.

-Hermione¿estás segura que has visto a Binns entrar en el Bosque Prohibido? –preguntó Harry con el tono que emplearía para señalar que la chica estaba loca.

-Por supuesto –se defendió ella-. Sé que es raro... pero os aseguro que es lo que he visto –se volvió hacia Ron-: Y hablando de Binns¿no crees que deberíamos…?

-Tienes toda la razón, deberíamos preguntar si no necesitas gafas, porque ¿qué iba a hacer Binns fuera del castillo? –la eludió hábilmente Ron, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir. Hermione arrugó la nariz pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Hablando sobre las razones que tendría el fantasma para abandonar el castillo, llegaron a la sala común, pero poco después Harry tuvo que volver a salir para asistir a su primera clase de Oclumancia tras las vacaciones.

El profesor Snape estaba en su despacho, sentado tras la mesa como siempre. Tras pasar varios minutos resistiéndose al hechizo lanzado por el profesor, finalmente Harry no pudo evitarlo y Snape invadió su mente.

-Debes resistirte más, Potter –aconsejó Snape con su tono de menosprecio.

-Sólo he fallado una vez hoy –contestó Harry levantándose del suelo.

-Puede ser esa única vez la que el Señor Tenebroso utilice para adentrarse en tu mente, Potter.

Pero al terminar la sesión incluso Snape tuvo que admitir que Harry iba mejorando, lo que llenó al chico de satisfacción, no por el hecho de que le dijesen que lo hacia mejor, sino porque fuera Snape quien lo admitiera.

Se encontró con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor y Hermione hizo notar que Dumbledore no estaba en la mesa de profesores.

-Eso refuerza la teoría de que hay una reunión en Grimmauld Place –añadió para con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras intentaba atar cabos inutilmente.

---ooo---

Los alumnos continuaban disponiendo del tiempo libre de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hasta que finalmente, en el recreo del viernes, vieron a Tonks bajar del autobús noctámbulo desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que no habían salido a los terrenos a causa de la nevada que hacía que la metamorfomaga avanzase con dificultad hacia el castillo.

-Qué pena –comentó Colin Creevey-, podía haber estado fuera un día más y ahorrarnos así la clase de esta tarde.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían ganas de hablar con Tonks, pero debían dirigirse a sus respectivas clases y no tuvieron otra opción que dejarlo para más tarde.

En la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones, los alumnos exhalaban vaho mientras se frotaban las manos junto al fuego de los calderos. La nota que Harry había obtenido por su poción licuadora fue un seis, que era la mejor nota que Snape le había puesto nunca e imaginó el esfuerzo que tuvo que suponer para el profesor el admitir que, por una vez, no había sido un desastre. La poción solidificadora que debían preparar en esa clase debía quedarse todo el fin de semana reposando y era más difícil que la licuadora, por lo que Harry consiguió un engrudo amarillento en vez del líquido espeso color crema que debía ser. Harry salió de la clase esperando un cero.

En la hora de la comida, Tonks no estaba en la mesa de los profesores, y corría el rumor de que se encontraba en la enfermería a causa del resfriado que había pescado al atravesar los terrenos en medio de la ventisca.

El tiempo era tan malo que la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas tuvo que darse en el castillo, en un aula vacía. Hagrid había llevado varias crías de cangrejos de fuego, que recordaron a todos a los escregutos de cuarto curso. Lo bueno de la clase fue que no pasaron frío a causa de las ráfagas de ascuas que lanzaban los cangrejos.

Tras terminar la clase, Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente. Aquel iba a ser un fin de semana ajetreado porque las Navidades acababan de terminar y los alumnos volvían a encontrarse saturados de trabajo. Harry, Ron y Hermione ocupaban dos mesas en un rincón de la sala común, donde tenían extendidos al menos cinco pergaminos. Harry había buscado a los componentes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para decirles que se suspendería el entrenamiento a causa de la nevada.

Mientras Hermione estaba sumida en una complicada tabla de numerología para la clase de Aritmancia, Harry peleaba con su tarea de Pociones; trataba de terminar el trabajo adicional que el condenado de Snape, como Harry solía llamarlo, le había impuesto como castigo por haber derramado un poco del engrudo que debía ser su poción solidificadora y haber hecho que apareciese una enorme abrasión en el suelo de la mazmorra. Ron, por otro lado, estudiaba Herbología.

Un par de horas después, la profesora McGonagall apareció en la sala. Harry se alarmó, puesto que en raras ocasiones se la había visto allí, salvo para comunicar algo realmente grave. Sin embargo, la profesora no hizo ningún anuncio. Escrutó la sala hasta que dio con Ron, Harry y Hermione, y se dirigió a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, chicos –su semblante no era severo, pero mantenía los labios cerrados con firmeza-. Ron, debes ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore –Harry aún se extrañó más¿desde cuando la profesora McGonagall llamaba a sus alumnos por su nombre de pila?-. Sabes dónde se encuentra el despacho¿verdad?

Ron asintió levemente, algo confundido.

-Bien, la contraseña es _Diablillos_ _de_ _pimienta_.

Ron se levantó del sillón con paso inseguro.

-¿Y tu hermana Ginny? Ella también debe acompañarte –dijo de pronto la profesora.

Ron se encogió de hombros, pero una sombra de preocupación le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-No ha aparecido por aquí en toda la tarde –contestó Harry.

La profesora McGonagall parecía contrariada

-He mirado por todo el colegio antes de venir hasta aquí y no creo que haya salido afuera con este tiempo. Bueno, en cualquier caso, Ron, ve al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. El director no puede esperar, debe partir sin demora –concluyó la profesora McGonagall.

Sin relajar la expresión, Ron se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda y desapareció tras él.

La profesora McGonagall lo vio marcharse y su mirada quedó fija en el hueco del retrato.

Finalmente, Hermione se atrevió a preguntar lo que les rondaba por la mente desde hacía días, debido a la ausencia de Tonks.

-Profesora¿ha pasado algo¿Algo relacionado con la Orden?

Poco a poco, aquella mujer de rostro severo que Harry creía conocer tan bien, giró sobre sus talones y los miró de una manera casi maternal, llena de tristeza. La preocupación que surcaba su rostro hacía que pareciera aún más mayor. Harry no dejaba de asombrarse. La profesora McGonagall no parecía la misma.

-Ha pasado algo terrible, Hermione –empezó-. Es... son malas noticias... Es acerca de Charlie Weasley.

Harry hundió los dedos en los reposabrazos del sillón y esperó una respuesta, expectante.

-Charlie... Él... ha sido asesinado.

Fue como si la habitación se quedara sin aire. Hermione, que se encontraba de pie junto a Harry, abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir nada más que un balbuceo incrédulo para después dejarse caer en el sillón.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Charlie muerto... el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, muerto...

Desde el sillón contiguo, un sollozo ahogado le hizo girar la cabeza para descubrir a su amiga tapándose la boca con la mano y con los ojos desorbitados por el horror.

Nadie en la sala común se había percatado de la situación.

-Parece ser que los mortífagos estaban al tanto de su misión para la Orden y tras seguirle el rastro, lo ma... mataron –continuó la profesora con debilidad-. Debíamos recibir su informe durante las Navidades y al no ser así, nos inquietamos. Intentamos localizarlo en Rumania, pero fue imposible, hasta que... Aún no tenemos todos los detalles, el profesor Dumbledore viajará a Rumania y se encontrará allí con Arthur y Molly. No han podido siquiera venir a Hogwarts, han tenido que partir sin demora. Albus estará poniendo al corriente a Ron –susurró. Tras una pausa, la profesora McGonagall acarició la cabeza de Hermione durante un segundo y se fue en silencio.

Harry levantó la vista de su regazo y miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione, Aún caían lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas. La muchacha se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Harry. Éste la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Harry hundió el rostro en la espesa cabellera de su amiga. Era capaz de oír sus amortiguados sollozos. No podía ser real... aquello no podía estar pasando. Era como si alguien hubiese jugado con el destino y hubiese movido las piezas erróneas; no podía existir una realidad en la que Charlie hubiera muerto... Simplemente no podía ser... La guerra había comenzado y una vez más Voldemort había acabado con la vida de alguien cercano a él, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, el hermano de Ginny... Ginny... El gran peso que Harry tenía en el estómago parecía haber aumentado. Ella ni siquiera lo sabía aún.

Lentamente, Harry y Hermione se separaron. La chica se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa para evitar que las pocas personas que había en la sala común se percataran de lo sucedido. Ambos tomaron asiento y permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato, pero Ron no entró por el retrato.

-No puedo creerlo... –susurró Hermione-. ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido algo así? Ha sido tan repentino...

-Te equivocas –la interrumpió Harry-. Cuando pasamos las Navidades en Grimmauld Place, Ron y yo escuchamos por casualidad que la Orden no tenía noticias de Charlie desde hacía tiempo, pero... –Harry miró a Hermione. La muchacha lo observaba con ojos desorbitados-. Dijeron que no significaba nada malo, que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. La madre de Ron nos pidió que no dijésemos nada porque ni Fred, ni George ni Ginny sabían nada al respecto. Supongo que Bill sí lo sabría...

De pronto, alguien bajó rápidamente por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos. Era Ginny. Al ver a Harry y Hermione, se acercó a ellos:

-¡Hola! –saludó con una sonrisa. Había quedado patente que no sabía nada acerca de lo ocurrido-. ¿Y Ron?

-Ha salido a tomar el aire. Hacer la tarea de Sprout le asfixia –mintió Harry presuroso, señalando el extenso trabajo de Herbología de Ron sobre las plantas acuáticas y sus funciones.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras? –preguntó Ginny escrutando a sus amigos-. Parece que vais a un funeral.

A Harry la sangre le bajó a los pies. La cara le ardía de calor, aunque sabía que estaba pálido y las manos, frías, le temblaban.

-Ehhh... Pociones –dijo Harry levantando el pergamino de su propia tarea.

-No digas más, lo entiendo. Snape puede llegar a ser realmente odioso.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –dijo de pronto Harry, recordando que McGonagall no había podido encontrarla y sabiendo por donde había aparecido.

-Estaba con Colin y Holden, en su habitación –dijo como si tal cosa. Harry no supo por qué, pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. La miró inquisitivamente-, haciendo un trabajo sobre Historia de la Magia, aquí abajo no quedaba ni una mesa libre –explicó-. Bueno, ya nos veremos –a continuación, subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una triste mirada. Ambos pensaron lo mismo: no debían ser ellos quienes le dieran la noticia a Ginny.

Poco a poco, la sala común fue vaciándose hasta que sólo quedaron Harry y Hermione. Ron no había llegado aún.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj dio la una, los dos amigos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. "Puede incluso que Ron no aparezca en toda la noche", pensó Harry. Pero no fue así. Harry, a quien le era imposible conciliar el sueño, escuchó entrar a Ron en la habitación. Éste se recostó en la cama sin siquiera desvestirse.

Harry aparentó estar dormido desde un principio. Podía oír con claridad la respiración agitada de su amigo. No sabía qué debía hacer. Él quería que Ron supiera que estaba a su lado para lo que fuera, pero por otro lado, no estaba seguro si en ese momento deseaba estar solo o no.

Harry levantó levemente la cabeza para poder ver qué era lo que hacía Ron. El muchacho se había levantado de su cama de dosel y se había acercado a la ventana, desde donde podía vislumbrarse el lago. Harry recordó cómo se sintió cuando murió Sirius, y tomó una decisión. Se levantó de la cama despacio, sin hacer ruido, y se acercó a Ron, quien no parecía haberse percatado de nada. Harry colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó en un signo de comprensión. Ron se giró y miró a Harry con fijeza. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

Ron no dijo absolutamente nada.

---ooo---

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó temprano (apenas había dormido dos horas), se fijó en que la cama de Ron estaba vacía. Se vistió a todo correr y bajó a la sala común. Allí, sentado en un sillón, se encontraba Ron, con la vista fija en la alfombra. Harry se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron largo rato en completo silencio. Hacía poco que había amanecido, por lo que todos sus compañeros aún dormían plácidamente, como si todo siguiera igual...

-Ayer, después de hablar con McGonagall, vimos a Ginny –Harry rompió el silencio-. No has hablado con ella ¿verdad? –Ron, que tenía la vista fija en sus manos, negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy esperando a que baje, o puede que se lo diga después del desayuno –dijo Ron débilmente-. Sí, se lo diré tras el desayuno.

Era sábado, así que los alumnos no debían madrugar. Hermione también bajó antes que nadie a la sala común y allí se encontró con Harry y Ron. Estaba ojerosa. La chica se acercó dubitativa a Ron y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad para después abrazarlo con cariño; abrazo que Ron devolvió con fuerza. Se dejaron caer en uno de los sofás y Hermione se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

Esperaron a que Ginny bajara, para ir juntos a desayunar, pero no apareció, por lo que los tres amigos se encaminaron solos hacia el Gran Comedor; se hacía tarde.

Tras desayunar, esperaron a Ginny en el comedor, pero tampoco llegó. Finalmente, decidieron ir a buscarla, por lo que salieron al vestíbulo. Fue entonces cuando la vieron, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¡Ufff¡Me he quedado dormida! –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione-. ¡Hasta luego!

Ginny se disponía a entrar en el comedor, cuando Ron la agarró por un brazo y la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ginny –Ron estaba tremendamente serio.

Ginny miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –Ron asintió-. Bueno¿y de qué se trata?

-Vayamos afuera –propuso Ron.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Pudieron ver cómo Ron y Ginny se alejaban por la nevada explanada, sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, de modo que Harry y Hermione podían ver lo que ocurría fuera.

Los hermanos Weasley estaban frente a frente. Ron agarró a Ginny por los hombros con firmeza mientras decía algo que, obviamente, Harry no era capaz de oír. Ginny escuchaba con atención. Ron calló y bajó la vista al suelo. Ginny lo miraba con una mueca de horror y escepticismo. La muchacha apartó las manos de su hermano y se alejó un par de pasos de él, negando con la cabeza. Ron se acercó a ella y le tendió un pergamino que sacó de su bolsillo. Ginny leyó la carta lentamente mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban desde sus castaños ojos. Furiosa, arrugó la carta y la rompió en mil pedazos mientras mascullaba:

-¡No¡No¡No...¡No es verdad...!

Ginny se mesaba con histerismo el cabello mientras daba pequeños pasos de un lado a otro. Ron se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó de un modo protector mientras susurraba algo en su oído y acariciaba su cabello. Ginny lloraba y se aferraba a Ron con fuerza, como si creyese que si dejaba de hacerlo caería en un abismo.

Harry no pudo soportar el dolor de los hermanos y apartó la vista con una asfixiante sensación ardorosa en la garganta. Hermione se apresuró a cerrar las puertas de la entrada principal del castillo, Ron y Ginny necesitaban estar a solas. El desayuno había concluido y los rezagados ya salían del Gran Comedor.

Al poco rato, Ginny y Ron entraron al vestíbulo, justo a tiempo, puesto que un grupo de alumnos de segundo de Ravenclaw se disponían a salir hacia la explanada. Ginny temblaba ligeramente y aunque ya no lloraba, tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados. Ron la rodeaba con un brazo para tratar de calmarla. En ese momento, los últimos alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor. Se trataba de un grupo de Slytherin, la pandilla liderada por Draco Malfoy. El Slytherin rubio se fijó en Ginny y sus ojos se detuvieron en los de ella. Una sonrisa despectiva asomó a su pálido rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad que concurrido está el pasillo esta mañana –la voz de Draco sonaba maliciosa-. Parece que Filch ha olvidado sacar la basura. Aquí tenemos a la sangre sucia, el cabeza rajada, el pobretón y la novia de Potter –dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a Ginny. Se fijó en una lágrima que pendía de las pestañas de la chica-. ¿Qué pasa¿Es que Potter te ha plantado? –los amigos de Draco rieron la gracia.

A continuación, surgió un gran revuelo. Por un lado, Ron dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a romperle la cara a Malfoy, sin embargo, Hermione alargó un brazo y lo detuvo justo a tiempo mientras susurraba algo como "Salgamos fuera". No obstante, nadie retenía a Harry, aunque Ginny intentó asirle por la manga del suéter. A Malfoy le pilló por sorpresa que Harry se abalanzara sobre él y lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra la pared. Sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia; los ojos de Harry desprendían un odio intenso.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Ginny –dijo Harry apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban tan sorprendidos que no hicieron nada por detener a Harry, que se contuvo de darle su merecido a aquel cretino, aunque sólo fuera porque no le parecía adecuado montar un espectáculo en aquella situación. Malfoy se lo había buscado. Mientras tanto, algunos curiosos se habían acercado para descubrir lo que ocurría.

Poco a poco, Harry soltó a Draco y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Ginny agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás, con la intención de poner distancia de por medio entre los dos chicos.

-¡Viene Hooch! –gritó alguien.

La horda de curiosos se dispersó y el grupo de los Slytherin bajó en dirección a las mazmorras. La respiración de Harry era agitada. Estaba más que harto de la actitud de Malfoy y se prometió así mismo no aguantar ni uno más de sus comentarios. Ginny ya había tenido suficiente por el momento, y no necesitaba que un idiota como Malfoy empeorara las cosas.

-Harry, no debiste hacer eso. Podrías meterte en problemas –dijo Ginny con una voz profunda que no parecía la suya.

Harry giró la cabeza en dirección a la chica, se veía tan vulnerable y frágil... No pudo más que pensar en mitigar su dolor de alguna manera. Lentamente, alzó la mano y secó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Ginny. Acarició con dulzura el rostro de la chica durante un tiempo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Harry ni siquiera recordaba que Ron y Hermione estaban allí, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba y apartó la mano del rostro de Ginny.

-Tal vez... deberíamos... subir a la sala común –propuso Hermione, insegura.

Ron asintió casi imperceptiblemente y rodeando a su hermana con un brazo, se dirigió hacia la sala común. Tras ellos, a cierta distancia, caminaban Harry y Hermione, que se sentían fuera de lugar en aquella situación. Después de que Hermione le diera la contraseña correcta a la Señora Gorda, los cuatro amigos pasaron a la sala, en la que no había un solo alumno; lo más probable era que aún se encontraran en el Gran Comedor o quizá incluso disfrutando de un paseo alrededor del lago.

Ginny se soltó del abrazo que su hermano ejercía sobre ella y se acercó a la chimenea en la que ardía un fuego. Apoyó una mano sobre la repisa de la chimenea y miró intensamente las llamas mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas cruzaban sus mejillas. Hermione se derrumbó en una butaca y cerró los ojos, como si de ese modo todo fuera más llevadero. Harry no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, ni dónde meter las manos o qué postura mantener. Todo resultaba tan irreal... que casi daba la impresión de encontrarse en un mal sueño. Se hallaba de pie, y minutos antes Ron había estado a su lado; sin embargo, ahora el pelirrojo había ocupado un sitio junto a Ginny.

-Aún no puedo creerlo, es como si... –susurró Ginny de pronto, y su voz tembló ligeramente-. Recuerdo la última vez que lo vimos y... y... –de repente apartó de su camino a Ron y subió velozmente las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Instintivamente, Ron la siguió, pero se detuvo con brusquedad a los pies de las escaleras que Ginny acababa de recorrer: a los chicos se les tenía prohibida la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas y a Ron le resultaría imposible subir aquellas escaleras, ya que sabía perfectamente que se convertirían en un tobogán a su paso.

-Quizá... necesite estar sola –dijo Hermione.

Ron giró sobre sus talones y tomó asiento en uno de los muchos sillones que decoraban la sala común. El chico hundió el rostro entre las manos y Harry y Hermione cruzaron una triste mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? –preguntó de pronto Ron mirando a sus amigos-. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? –parecía desesperado, o hundido, o simplemente ambas cosas. Y tal vez sus preguntas se referían a Ginny, pensó Harry, o tal vez no.

-Voy a ver cómo está Ginny –dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie, decidida.

Pero Ginny no volvió a salir de su dormitorio en todo el día, ni siquiera a la hora de la comida o la cena. No obstante, Hermione se ocupó de subir comida a su dormitorio. De modo que Ron no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Ginny a lo largo de aquel día.

Sin embargo, el domingo Hermione logró convencer a Ginny de que abandonara su habitación, ya que tras el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se encontraron con ella en la sala común. No tenía buen aspecto y no parecía la misma de siempre, aunque aquello no fue algo que extrañara a sus amigos. Y fue entonces cuando Harry supo con certeza que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, que aquel terrible suceso había marcado un antes y un después.

---ooo---

Era como si el tiempo, los días, pasasen despacio, muy despacio. Tal vez lo más duro fue el hecho de enfrentarse el lunes por la mañana a las clases, a la rutina, como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si todo siguiese igual. O el hecho de fingir que no había nada más que hacer que asistir a las clases, los entrenamientos y terminar las tareas pendientes. Era difícil ver como todo el mundo en el castillo llevaba una vida normal y no parecían tener nada de lo que preocuparse, mientras para Ginny y Ron todo resultaba tan distinto y duro.

Una mañana, cuando se encontraban en el comedor, la habitual bandada de lechuzas llegó hasta cada mesa portando el correo de los alumnos. _Errol_ cayó bruscamente sobre una bandeja de fruta, delante de Ron, que levantó la mirada de sus gachas de avena. Sin mediar palabra, cogió la carta del pico de _Errol_, mientras la lechuza se sobreponía del golpe y picoteaba la bandeja de fruta. El chico leyó el pergamino atentamente y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando terminó.

-Es de mi madre –dijo el pelirrojo escuetamente-. Quiere que vayamos a la Madriguera.

-¿Vayamos? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Sí, vayamos –contestó Ron, que no parecía querer hablar de ello. Daba la impresión de que la carta lo había molestado, o tal vez se debiera a otro motivo.

Fuera como fuese, la señora Weasley había expresado sus deseos de que Hermione y Harry se reunieran con la familia. A lo largo de todos aquellos años en los que Harry, Hermione y Ron se conocían, la relación con la familia Weasley había sido muy estrecha, sobre todo para Harry, quien había pasado prácticamente a ser alguien muy allegado a la familia.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la Madriguera? –preguntó Hermione cuando salían del Gran Comedor para ir a clase de Encantamientos aquel viernes por la mañana.

-En la carta no se mencionaba nada sobre eso –respondió secamente Ron.

Definitivamente, Harry y Hermione no estaban muy seguros de volver a entablar conversación con su amigo, dado su extraño comportamiento. Así que la clase con el profesor Flitwick transcurrió en total silencio, mientras copiaban del encerado las instrucciones necesarias para hechizar objetos pesados. Sin embargo, cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, mientras el profesor Flitwick salía del aula junto al resto de los alumnos, la profesora McGonagall entro en la clase. Se acercó al lugar que ocupaban los tres amigos y esperó a que el resto de los alumnos hubieran abandonado el aula:

-Señor Weasley¿ha recibido alguna carta de su madre hoy? –preguntó la profesora, cuyo rostro parecía cansado.

-Sí, últimamente unas cuantas –todos los presentes percibieron el sarcasmo de aquel comentario.

-Bien, entonces deben dirigirse sin demora a sus dormitorios para hacer el equipaje –explicó.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Así es, señorita Granger. Quedarán exentos de las clases hasta su regreso. Cuando hayan terminado de preparar todo cuanto necesiten, diríjanse a mi despacho. Viajarán mediante los polvos flu –dijo la profesora.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermana? –preguntó Ron.

-Ya está al corriente de todo –dijo simplemente la profesora, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar el aula giró sobre sus pies y puntualizó-: No lo olviden: reúnanse lo antes posible en mi despacho.

De modo que Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron de sus respectivos dormitorios lo necesario para pasar unos pocos días en la Madriguera y tras esperar a Ginny en la sala común, los cuatro amigos se encaminaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del estudio, fue Harry quien tocó suavemente con los nudillos, esperando una respuesta.

-Adelante –dijo una voz desde el interior.

La profesora se puso en pie tras su escritorio a la vez que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny cruzaban el umbral de la puerta. Sobre su mesa se esparcían gran cantidad de pergaminos: al parecer, la profesora McGonagall había estado corrigiendo las últimas redacciones de Transformaciones que había exigido un par de días atrás.

-Bien, ya tienen todo listo –afirmó, observando las mochilas que los cuatro llevaban a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta, se aproximó a la chimenea que había junto al escritorio y se situó a un lado, dejando paso a sus alumnos. Cogió una pequeña bolsita de cuero que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea de piedra y se la ofreció a los cuatro amigos, que se habían acercado hasta allí-. Ya saben como funcionan los polvos flu¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Harry en nombre de todos.

Sin esperar un segundo más, la profesora alargó la bolsita hacia Ginny, pero ésta parecía reticente a aceptarla, ya que se movió incómoda en su sitio y trató de evitar la mirada de Ron. Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió que Ginny no quería aparecer en la Madriguera en primer lugar, no quería ser ella la primera en encontrarse con sus padres. Ron, decidido, asió la bolsita que la profesora McGonagall aún sostenía en el aire y cogió un puñado de polvos flu del interior. A continuación, se introdujo en la chimenea, sujetando los polvos flu con fuerza entre sus dedos, y se preparó para lo que tantas veces antes había hecho, aunque en aquella ocasión pareciese que el viaje a través de la chimenea no traería nada bueno al otro lado.

-¡A la Madriguera! –gritó Ron con voz clara antes de desaparecer entre unas grandes llamaradas.

Ginny fue la siguiente en abandonar la estancia, seguida por Hermione. Por último, Harry cogió un puñado de polvos flu y lo último que vio antes de dejar Hogwarts, fue a la profesora McGonagall observarlo desde su posición inicial con un leve brillo de tristeza en sus oscuros ojos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy!**

**Os ha gustado? Sí? No? Esperabais lo de Charlie?? Pues dejadnos un review para saberlo! Vuestros comentarios siempre animan!**

**Próximos capítulo: "Explicaciones y trabajos pendientes", en el que los Weasley se reunirán etc etc...**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Lordaeglos: jejeje, nos encantan todas tus hipótesis... aunque como comprenderás no podemos responderte nada sobre si había alguien o no y si es así quien era... Sólo decirte que nos alegra haberte dado qué pensar! Respecto a Harry y Ginny... ya se sabe que este chico es bastante... ¿cómo decirlo? bastante lento en estos asuntos, déjale que se tome su tiempo y vaya despacio y con buena letra. Esperamos que te haya gustado este cápítulo (como has podido comprobar, acertaste con lo de Charlie) y que nos sigas dando tu opinión sobre la historia. Besos!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: Ya vemos que tienes mucha prisa por ver a estos dos juntos (nosotras también), y como adelanto, decirte que si recuerdas, queda por ahí un trabajo de Historia de la Magia pendiente y que algún día tendrán que hacer... Esperamos tu opinión sobre este cap! Hasta el proximo cap!**

**Minerva: Bueno, antes que nada, decirte que nos ha sorprendido lo rápido que te has leido toda la historia, y que esperamos que aunque ahora tengas que esperar las actualizaciones, sigas leyéndola. sobre lo que comentabas de la capa invisible... ¿quién sabe? Ya se verá en proximos capítulos. Sentimos haberte hecho esperar para este cap y esperamos seguir leyendo tus opiniones. Besos!!!**

**Trinity, Ibi y Tridjia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!!! Ya estamos de vuelta, y sabemos que hemos tardado algo más de una semana, pero no hemos podido subirlo antes, porque hemos tenido que hacer varios cambios de última hora.**

**Disclaimer: nada es nuestro, todo de JKR**

* * *

**16**

**Explicaciones y trabajos pendientes**

Harry recordaría aquellos días como los más tristes que había pasado en La Madriguera. Todas sus estancias en aquella casa habían sido felices y entretenidas, Harry había vivido allí los únicos momentos familiares de su vida.

Cuando llegaron aquella mañana a la Madriguera desde Hogwarts, los señores Weasley aún no habían vuelto de Rumania, y en su lugar se encontraron con todos los hermanos Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody y dos jóvenes pelirrojos que Harry no había visto nunca antes, por lo que supuso que formarían parte de la familia.

A la hora de la comida todos se reunieron en torno a la mesa, y Harry supo que aquella no estaba siendo una situación cómoda para nadie. Ginny apenas probó bocado y subió a su habitación directamente tras musitar una breve disculpa, al igual que los gemelos. El resto permaneció en la sala de estar, aunque Harry tenía la sensación de que les hubiese gustado poder escapar del asfixiante ambiente del salón, que daba el aspecto de ser aún más pequeño.

Los dos pelirrojos que Harry no conocía resultaron ser dos de los primos de Ron. Al parecer, el resto de la familia llegarían un par de días después para el funeral de Charlie y se alojarían en el hotel del pueblo.

Esa misma noche, los señores Weasley llegaron por la Red Flu hasta la Madriguera. Harry creía no haber sentido tanta angustia como cuando vio a la señora Weasley abrazando a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

Pero nada de lo que había sentido hasta el momento podía compararse con el desaliento que experimentó la mañana del funeral.

El tiempo parecía acompañar el estado de ánimo de todos. Aunque había dejado de nevar, el frío se colaba a través de los abrigos y Harry sentía las manos entumecidas dentro de los bolsillos.

Todos los asistentes se reunían frente al panteón familiar de los Weasley: muchos de los integrantes de la Orden, entre los que se encontraba Albus Dumbledore; amigos de Rumania de Charlie y compañeros de Hogwarts; miembros del Ministerio a los que Arthur conocía; el señor Lovegood acompañado de Luna; Augusta Longbottom y su nieto Neville; y otros muchos magos, además de toda la familia Weasley al completo.

Harry observaba absorto el escudo que ornamentaba el panteón mientras las conversaciones se sucedían a su alrededor, sin que él prestase atención alguna. Un poco más allá, vio a Fleur, que acariciaba con dulzura el brazo de Bill, y a Neville y Ginny, que intercambiaban unas palabras.

Cuando dos horas después Harry estaba de regreso a la Madriguera con los Weasley, tenía la extraña sensación de que la mañana había pasado muy rápido, se sentía ausente, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando pudiese estar ocurriendo de verdad. Pero, por desgracia, todo era muy real.

---000---

La hora de la comida del día siguiente fue el único momento durante el cual toda la familia se reunió en la cocina para comer. Apenas se sucedían las conversaciones, sólo algunas frases triviales. Cada miembro de la familia parecía haber asimilado lo ocurrido de un modo diferente.

Los gemelos subieron a su habitación sin haber ingerido prácticamente nada; y Percy les siguió con cierta timidez, pálido y ojeroso. Bill era el que parecía más entero, y después de la comida le propuso a Ginny salir a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Parecía que Ron estaba esperando aquello, porque cuando notó que una puerta del piso superior se cerraba tras los gemelos y cuando vio que Ginny estaba fuera de la casa con su hermano mayor, miró a los ojos a su madre y a su padre, alternativamente. Daba la sensación de que quería decir algo importante y no encontraba el modo de hacerlo. En el comedor sólo estaban Harry y Hermione, además de él y sus padres.

-Sentimos que no hayáis podido venir aquí antes –murmuró la señora Weasley. Su voz sonaba a disculpa.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabíais? –preguntó Ron sin poder evitar un deje de aspereza.

-Desde cuando sabíamos ¿qué? –preguntó a su vez su madre retorciendo el bajo del delantal entre sus manos.

-¿Desde cuando sabíais que Charlie estaba…? –las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se percató de que a su madre le temblaba la barbilla.

-Al día siguiente de que volvierais a Hogwarts –contestó el señor Weasley.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, en silencio, recapacitando.

-Y entonces –parecía que quería controlar la voz-¿por qué esperasteis tanto para contárnoslo?

-Cariño, no queríamos preocuparos –susurró la señora Weasley.

-¡Yo ya estaba preocupado! –soltó el muchacho con rabia.

-Ron... –el tono de voz de su padre denotaba advertencia.

En aquel momento, Harry ya estaba seguro de que no debería estar allí. Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su brazo y al girarse se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Las señas que la chica le hacía para que abandonaran la cocina no eran necesarias y Harry pudo ver en el rostro de su amiga la misma sensación de incomodidad que él mismo sentía.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron, siguiendo el mismo camino que acababan de recorrer Fred y George unos instantes antes, las voces les llegaban con claridad desde la cocina:

-¡No! Sabíais lo que pasaba y no nos lo contasteis. ¡No tuvimos ninguna noticia hasta que de repente Dumbledore me dice que mi hermano está muerto¿Có…cómo pudisteis dejar que nos lo dijera sin estar vosotros presentes¿Cómo pudisteis cargarme con el peso de tener que contárselo a Ginny? Ella os necesitaba. ¡Yo os necesitaba! Y no estabais allí –Harry apenas reconocía la voz llena de amargura y dolor de su amigo. Tampoco habría esperado nunca oír aquellas palabras de su boca.

Al lado de Harry, Hermione soltó un gemido:

-Tú y yo no deberíamos estar aquí –dijo mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de Ron y los dos entraban.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hermione se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y se quedó abstraída mirando la pecera que había en el alfeizar, en la que una rana estaba muy quieta sobre una piedra.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama supletoria que habían desplegado para él y miró los posters naranjas que adornaban las paredes de la habitación.

Desde la cocina no se oía nada en absoluto, pero en toda la casa reinaba un silencio tenso. Harry sabía que todos los Weasley, excepto Bill y Ginny, estaban en la casa y sin embargo, no se oía ni un susurro. Ni siquiera el espíritu de la casa hacía ruido.

Súbitamente, se escuchó un portazo, que pareció más estruendoso de lo que había sido en realidad. Hermione se asomó a la ventana:

-Ron se va –murmuró.

Harry se acercó a su amiga y vio que Ron se alejaba por el jardín. Un pequeño gnomo se le aproximó por la espalda pegando grititos guturales. El pelirrojo lo ignoró, pero cuando el gnomo se le agarró a la pierna como un koala, el muchacho se lo sacudió de encima con violencia. Finalmente, alcanzó la verja del jardín y, de un salto, pasó al otro lado y continuó alejándose, bajando la colina hasta que le perdieron de vista.

-¿Adónde crees que va? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero está claro que quiere estar solo.

Los dos amigos se miraron en silencio y después Harry volvió a tumbarse en su cama.

-Da la sensación de que esto se nos está escapando de las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Hermione sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

-Pues a que Voldemort se está aproximando demasiado al entorno más cercano a... –Harry se paró en seco. Había estado a punto de decir "al entorno más cercano a mí". Daba la sensación de que su enemigo estaba empeñado en hacerle daño a las personas que él quería.

-¿Al entorno de quién?

-Al entorno de la Orden –se corrigió con desgana.

-Es tan injusto. Esto va a afectar mucho a toda la familia –susurró Hermione al cabo de unos minutos.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no comentó nada. Le parecía que todo aquello ocurría por su culpa, que el hecho de que Ron le hubiera conocido en primero y que hubieran sido amigos desde entonces no les había causado a los Weasley nada más que desgracias. Le vino a la mente cuando la serpiente de Voldemort había herido al señor Weasley. Nunca antes había visto a los gemelos, a Ron y a Ginny tan preocupados. Especialmente la reacción de Fred y George. No había sido una situación placentera. Y en aquella ocasión era aún peor. Mucho peor.

Pasó el tiempo, fue oscureciendo y las sombras de la habitación se alargaron. El reloj de la sala de estar acababa de anunciar las nueve y media cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harry y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente y observaron a Ron, que cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación.

-Siento que hayáis tenido que venir –murmuró a modo de saludo. Harry y Hermione no supieron qué contestar-. Sé que esto no es… agradable.

-No tiene importancia –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Si queréis, la cena está servida en la cocina –anunció Ron.

-Tú... –Harry dudó-¿tú no bajas?

Ron negó con la cabeza y, como si nada de aquello fuera con él, les dio la espalda y echó algo de comida en la pecera de su rana.

-Si quieres nos quedamos contigo. No tenemos hambre –propuso Hermione con cautela.

Ron se encogió de hombros, aparentemente impasible.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, aunque tampoco le apetecía bajar a la cocina donde, posiblemente, habría más miembros de la familia Weasley, cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione:

-Ron, ya basta. No puedes continuar así. Ya sé que te sientes…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento porque Voldemort no ha matado a nadie de tu familia, así que cállate –masculló Ron con fiereza.

Sus palabras impactaron a sus dos amigos por el hecho de que hubiera pronunciado por primera vez el nombre de Voldemort y porque hubiera utilizado aquel tono rudo con Hermione, que aún no había reaccionado y que seguía mirando sobrecogida la nuca de Ron.

-No me hables así –musitó asustada-. El hecho de que estés sufriendo no te da derecho a tratarnos de ese modo. ¡No puedes enfadarte con todo el mundo! –en la última frase la voz de la joven había adquirido matices de súplica.

-Puedo enfadarme con quien me dé la ga... –Ron se había vuelto hacia ellos y se calló cuando vio sus expresiones. Pasó la mirada del rostro serio de Harry a la cara triste de Hermione, a la que no le faltaba mucho para echarse a llorar-. Lo siento.

-No lo decías en serio¿verdad? –musitó la chica.

-¿Lo de…?

-…estar enfadado con todos –terminó ella-. Con tu familia. Con nosotros. Con todos.

-Supongo que no... No, no lo estoy. Es sólo que...

Hermione suspiró aliviada y, sin dudarlo, volvió a sentarse en la silla en la que había estado hasta hacía pocos minutos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, ya has estado demasiado tiempo solo.

Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo con Hermione, sabía por experiencia propia que Ron podía querer estar solo durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Parecía que, tras los estallidos de rabia que había tenido con sus padres y con Hermione aquella tarde, estaba mucho más sereno, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Harry también recordaba haber canalizado hacia Dumbledore toda su rabia el año pasado. A veces, gritar un poco ayudaba.

Ya era tarde, pero aún así jugaron un par de partidas de ajedrez mágico y, a decir verdad, Ron estuvo mucho menos brillante de lo que era normal en él. A las once, Hermione se despidió de ellos y se fue a la habitación de Ginny, donde también había una cama sobrante para visitas como aquella.

Harry y Ron se pusieron el pijama y mientras el pelirrojo se cepillaba los dientes en el baño que había en el rellano de las escaleras, Harry escuchó unos repiqueteos en la ventana. Sorprendido, se percató de que _Hedwig_ estaba en el alfeizar, con un sobre atado a la pata.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el muchacho tras abrir la ventana.

Al quitarle el sobre al ave, reconoció la letra ordenada de Lupin y desplegó apresuradamente la carta, intrigado:

_Harry:_

_El profesor Dumbledore me ha comunicado que os esperan a Hermione y a ti el domingo por la tarde de vuelta en Hogwarts mediante la Red Flu._

_Si en cualquier momento necesitas hablar conmigo, sea lo que sea, no dudes en escribirme,_

_Un abrazo,_

_R. Lupin_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, unas voces le llegaron desde el rellano:

-Lamento haberte hablado de ese modo antes –susurraba Ron.

-No te preocupes. ¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó Hermione con suavidad. Harry, que casi se sentía como un espía, no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, aunque se lo imaginaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-. Bueno, pues entonces, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Unos segundos más tarde, Ron entraba en la habitación acariciándose la mejilla derecha y con aspecto sosegado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –indagó Harry, pensando que a su amigo se le escapaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había esbozado en los últimos días.

-¿A mí? Nada... –contestó Ron distraídamente. Harry únicamente enarcó las cejas y se ahorró los comentarios.

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco.

---000---

A la mañana siguiente, el señor Weasley y Percy tuvieron que volver al Ministerio. Bill estuvo fuera durante toda la mañana, al igual que Fred. Por primera vez, Harry veía a los gemelos separados. Al mediodía, Lupin llegó a la casa y estuvo reunido con la señora Weasley durante cerca de una hora, mientras Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y George preparaban la comida.

Cuando todos volvieron a reunirse a las dos, daba la sensación de que muchas cosas habían cambiado durante el curso de la mañana: Fred se mostraba ceñudo y tan sólo intercambió unas pocas palabras con George, que tampoco parecía muy contento; Bill parecía agotado y la señora Weasley estuvo hablando en voz baja durante unos minutos con su marido.

-Entonces –empezó Fred cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa-¿qué noticias ha traído Lupin?

Los señores Weasley le miraron fijamente y Bill pareció disgustado.

-Creeme, Fred, no son noticias de las que hablar durante la comida –afirmó con voz pausada el señor Weasley.

-Pero…

-En estos momentos no quiero que volváis a empezar con que queréis entrar en la Orden¿entendido? –la señora Weasley estaba aparentemente muy tranquila, pero ninguno de sus hijos se atrevió a rechistar.

Ninguno… excepto Ron:

-Pues yo quiero luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos ahora más que nunca.

El silencio se adueño del comedor.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el más pequeño de los hermanos varones. Los presentes ni siquiera habían sufrido el habitual estremecimiento que los solía recorrer al oír aquel nombre, demasiado sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-Ron, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre –musitó Percy con voz ahogada.

-¿Que no lo pronuncie? Ya va siendo hora de que dejemos esas tonterías a un lado. Uno de los mayores poderes de Voldemort es el miedo que siente la gente hacia él.

-Sí, pero... –Bill intentó meter baza en la conversación.

-Pero nada –soltó Ron con obstinación-. Voldemort no se va a aparecer aquí sólo porque le nombremos. Dumbledore le llama por su nombre, al igual que Harry. Y Hermione también. Y Lupin. Pues… a partir de ahora yo también lo haré.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos observaban atentamente a Ron. El menor de los hermanos Weasley lanzó una mirada circular desafiante y, al ver que ninguno le contestaba, continuó comiendo sin más.

Antes de bajar la vista hacia su plato, Harry vislumbró los rostros atónitos del señor y la señora Weasley.

---000---

Aquel domingo, al anochecer, Harry y Hermione volvieron a Hogwarts del mismo modo que habían ido a la Madriguera. Tras despedirse de todos los Weasley, los dos amigos llegaron al despacho de McGonagall gracias a los polvos flu. Ron y Ginny se quedarían en la Madriguera unos días más.

En cuanto Harry entró en la sala común, seguido por su amiga y ambos con sendas mochilas al hombro, los Gryffindor que había acomodados por los sofás o tumbados en las alfombras, se quedaron en silencio. Los recién llegados intuyeron que, de algún modo, el rumor de lo ocurrido se había filtrado en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, nadie abrió la boca.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación con rapidez, al tiempo que Hermione hacía lo propio. El chico estaba deshaciendo la mochila, cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Sí?

La puerta se entreabrió. Era Hermione.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ron, que estaba al lado de la de Harry.

-Lavender y Parvati me han preguntado por… lo ocurrido, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

El chico asintió. Para él había sido un verdadero alivio que en la habitación no estuviera ninguno de sus compañeros. Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry sacaba su pijama recién planchado por la señora Weasley de la mochila y lo colocaba debajo de la almohada. El chico percibió que Hermione se aclaraba la garganta, como si quisiera decir algo sin saber cómo hacerlo. La miró inquisitivamente:

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior:

-¿Cómo interpretas tú la reacción de Ron? –Harry la miró sin comprender-. Me refiero a que… bueno, está desafiante.

-Está rabioso –la corrigió Harry.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, ya le oíste: está dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé. Es como si él mismo quisiera demostrar que… Lo que quiero decir es que¿cuándo le has oído a Ron nombrar a Voldemort?

-Eso era algo que a la larga iba a ocurrir –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Escúchame –Hermione le interrumpió-. Durante los últimos años, Ron ha vivido situaciones mucho más cercanas a Voldemort de las que han vivido sus hermanos. Él ha estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, al igual que Ginny, a pesar de ser los más jóvenes de la familia.

-Si te refieres a que su amistad conmigo no les ha traído nada más que problemas... –detalló Harry con amargura.

-No digas bobadas, Ron nunca ha pensado eso –masculló Hermione cortante.

-Pues sigo sin saber qué quieres decirme.

Hermione perdió la paciencia:

-Harry¿qué es lo que tú sientes cuando piensas en Bellatrix Lestrange¿Qué crees que siente Neville cuando piensa en ella? –el rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca indefinida. Hermione hizo un gesto elocuente con las manos-. Exacto. Neville, tú, y ahora Ron también… La diferencia es que Ron ni siquiera sabe hacia quién tiene que canalizar todo ese…

-¿Odio? –sugirió Harry con dureza.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y, tras un instante de silencio, volvió a hablar:

-Me asusta pensar que seáis capaces de dejaros llevar y de cometer una imprudencia. Y, seamos realistas, aunque no sea justo decirlo, tú te has encontrado en situaciones similares y en cierto modo sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Ron, en cambio, no tiene ni idea. Todo esto le ha caído encima de repente, sin que se lo esperara. Puede reaccionar del modo más inesperado.

Durante los siguientes minutos, en la habitación reinó el silencio. Después, Harry sonrió de soslayo, para decir con tristeza:

-Deberías plantearte dejar de lado la magia y ser psicóloga¿sabes? Pero ponte en nuestro lugar por un momento. ¿Qué harías?

Hermione apartó la mirada.

-No quiero ni imaginármelo. Ya duelen más que suficiente estas pérdidas, no quiero pensar en la de alguien más cercano a mí.

Harry supuso que se refería a su familia, a Ron, a él mismo, a todos los Weasley y al resto de los integrantes de la Orden con los que habían trabado amistad. Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar con la conversación porque en aquel instante Neville entró en el dormitorio. Al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione, el chico cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez había interrumpido algo, pero antes de darle tiempo a disculparse y abandonar la habitación, Hermione dijo:

-Creo que... me voy a la cama, estoy agotada. Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Harry mientras Hermione salía de la habitación.

---000---

Un par de días más tarde, tras su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Hermione regresaron a la sala común. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al traspasar el hueco del retrato se encontraron con Ron y Ginny.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? –preguntó Hermione, abrazando a Ginny.

-Hemos viajado mediante los polvos flu y no hace mucho que aterrizamos en la chimenea de McGonagall –respondió Ron-. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?

-Como siempre, ya sabes –contestó Harry.

-Será mejor que busque a Khelena y a Holden si quiero ponerme al día con los deberes –anunció Ginny-. Ya he perdido demasiadas clases.

-¡Si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que decirlo! –gritó Hermione antes de que Ginny cruzara el hueco del retrato.

Cuando se aseguró de que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se había cerrado de nuevo, Harry preguntó a Ron:

-¿Cómo está? –obviamente se refería a Ginny y su amigo lo sabía. Sin embargo, Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué podía decir.

-Aún resulta duro hablar de ello, pero... –comenzó Ron-. Supongo que tú lo comprenderás mejor que nadie –dijo observando a Harry-. Ha perdido a un hermano, no creo que por el momento pueda decir que se encuentra bien¿no crees? –comentó con amargura-. Aún nos tiene a Bill, Percy, Fred, George y a mí, pero Charlie era... –Ron caminaba lentamente por la sala común vacía, frente a Harry y Hermione. De repente, paró en seco y miró fijamente a sus amigos-. Y... por otra parte... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero... Ahora que hemos regresado a Hogwarts y mamá y papá no están, siento que debo cuidar de ella, ahora más que nunca, pero... Necesito que sepa que estoy aquí y... –Ron se quedó callado.

-Créeme, Ron, ella lo sabe –dijo Hermione. Ron asintió vigorosamente.

-Y¿tú como estás? –preguntó Harry, temiendo la reacción de Ron.

-Creo que... estaré bien –dijo firmemente el pelirrojo.

Harry supo que a Ron le costaría hacerse a la idea de que Charlie jamás volvería. Él aún creía que, de un momento a otro, Sirius aparecería en Grimmauld Place, o vería su cabeza flotando entre las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común, riendo alegremente. Admitir que Charlie se había ido para no volver sería un proceso difícil. Muy difícil.

---000---

Cuando el jueves Harry y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Hermione ya estaba allí. Tenía extendidas a su alrededor unos cuantos libros y pergaminos y mientras la mano izquierda sostenía una taza, en la derecha tenía una pluma con la que escribía en un largo pergamino todavía en blanco.

Los recién llegados se sentaron frente a ella, que no los había visto llegar y pegó un respingo sobresaltada por su presencia.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo? –preguntó Harry a la vez que cogía un cuenco lleno de gachas y empezaba a comer.

-Esto... –Hermione parecía apurada-, sólo es una redacción para Historia de la Magia.

Al oír aquello Ron levantó la vista de su desayuno y la clavó en el pergamino que Hermione escribía sin parar. Sus orejas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

-No será el trabajo para Binns¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Bueno...

-Lo había olvidado.

-No te preocupes, no importa. Puedo hacerlo yo –Hermione se mordió incomoda el labio inferior. No había querido recordarle a Ron lo del trabajo antes porque le parecía que no era el momento adecuado. Ella misma lo había olvidado hasta que la noche anterior se le ocurrió mirar su agenda. Pero en aquel momento temía que Ron se sintiera ofendido por haber prescindido de él.

Ron permaneció unos instantes en silencio antes de responder:

-No tienes porqué dar la cara por mí. ¿Te parece que lo terminemos esta tarde en la biblioteca?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de que su amigo no se lo tomara a mal.

Al terminar el desayuno, los tres juntos se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos. Aquel día en clase del profesor Flitwick no hubo apenas tiempo para las habituales charlas, ya que se dedicaron a copiar la teoría sobre el hechizo multiplicador que el profesor dictaba a sus alumnos, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione trataba de adelantar parte del trabajo para Binns sin que Ron pudiera verla. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que a lo largo de las clases Hermione se encontraba muy alterada o incluso inquieta y no paraba de revolver entre sus apuntes, que a juzgar por lo que parecía, tenían toda la pinta de ser de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando finalmente atardeció, tras la clase de Transformaciones, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían a la sala común, este último para coger algunos pergaminos en los que escribir el extenso trabajo, Hermione fue hacia la biblioteca en busca de un sitio privilegiado junto a la sección de Historia de la Magia. Poco después, Ron dejó a Harry en la sala común terminando sus tareas de Herbología junto a Neville, para encontrarse con Hermione en la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, buscó a Hermione con la mirada. La encontró sola en una mesa con una pila de libros a su lado. Hermione le sonrío cuando le vio acercarse y esperó a que Ron tomara asiento frente a ella antes de explicarle que había logrado reunir todos aquellos libros sobre la magia a finales del siglo XIX.

-Podemos buscar la información que nos parezca más importante y después lo pasaremos a limpio en un pergamino de dos metros, como dijo Binns.

-Dos metros –resopló Ron-. ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo?

-¡Claro! –afirmó Hermione, aunque el chico sospechaba que lo había dicho con demasiado optimismo y que no quería hacerle sentirse culpable.

Pasaron las siguientes horas leyendo libros en busca de algún dato que les sirviera. Cuando ya habían terminado de leer todos los libros que Hermione había encontrado y se disponían a redactar el trabajo sonó la campana que anunciaba la cena.

Ambos se miraron horrorizados, porque el tiempo se les había pasado rapidísimo.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy nos quedamos sin cena –suspiró Ron. En ese mismo momento su estomago se revolvió haciendo ruido, como si quisiera protestar.

Empezaron a redactar el trabajo. Ron le dictaba a Hermione lo que habían decidido incluir y ésta escribía todo lo rápido que podía. Llevaban escrito un metro de pergamino cuando Ron miró a su alrededor y se percató de que no quedaba ningún estudiante en la biblioteca. Todo estaba en silencio y sólo se oía el continuo rasguear de la pluma de Hermione. Justo entonces, llegó Harry con un bulto bajo la túnica, que resultó ser la capa de invisibilidad. La señora Pince estaba a punto de cerrar la biblioteca y pensando que sus dos amigos aún no habrían acabado el trabajo y necesitarían consultar más libros, Harry tuvo la idea de que usaran su capa para esconderse.

-Y después de eso¿qué escribo? –preguntó la chica bostezando cuando el reloj del colegio dio las dos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se los restregaba con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no adormilarse.

-¿Eh...? –Ron parecía despistado, pero volvió a mirar el libro que tenía delante-. ¡Ah, sí! A ver... "_Entre los magos y las brujas más destacables de finales del siglo diecinueve pueden nombrarse Adalbert Waffling, Newt Scamander, Mentius Daldert y Cassandra Vablatsky. Daldert fue famoso por ser el descubridor de innumerables hechizos, como por ejemplo, el hechizo inmovilizador, petrificus totalus_".

Ron se detuvo de repente al no oír la pluma de Hermione. La miró y vio que se había quedado dormida sobre el pergamino; la pluma oscilaba entre sus dedos, que la agarraban sin fuerzas. Ron no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Alargó la mano a través de la mesa para despertarla, pero se contuvo a medio camino y decidió dejarla dormir. Le cogió la pluma de entre los dedos y, levantándole la cabeza con suavidad, le quitó el pergamino que tenían que entregarle a Binns.

Continuó él solo escribiendo la redacción. El reloj dio las tres, las cuatro y cuando marcó las cinco Ron dio por finalizado el trabajo. Sabía que no habían hecho ninguna maravilla, pero por lo menos tendrían algo que entregar.

Recogió sus cosas y las de Hermione, que estaban desparramadas por toda la mesa. Finalmente, se acercó a su amiga y, tras dudar un instante, la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó con delicadeza:

-¡Hermione! Vamos, Hermione¡despierta! –susurró.

-Hmmm... –protestó ella completamente amodorrada.

-Venga, tenemos que subir a la torre¡ya es muy tarde! –suplicó Ron intentando despertarla.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en la biblioteca a solas con Ron. De repente, se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada:

-¡Oh, Ron, no¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos¡El trabajo...!

-Tú te has quedado dormida –especificó Ron-. Ahora volvamos a la torre de Gryffindor. Aunque, por la hora que es, lo mismo nos da ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar –murmuró con un bostezo.

-¿Me he quedado dormida? Pero¿y el trabajo?

-Eso ya está arreglado. Anda, vámonos.

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio y se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Al doblar una esquina oyeron un maullido a sus espaldas. Hasta ellos llegó una voz:

-¿Qué es lo que has visto, _Señora_ _Norris_?

Ron y Hermione contuvieron la respiración, asustados. Filch se estaba acercando y, a juzgar por donde se oía su voz, debía estar en el corredor contiguo.

-¡Corre! –apremió Ron cogiendo de la mano a la chica.

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, alejándose de los maullidos de la _Señora_ _Norris_, pero les costó un buen rato despertar a la dama del vestido rosa, que roncaba tranquilamente.

-Estudiantes... irrespetuosos –murmuraba molesta mientras el retrato se abría dando paso a la sala común de Gryffindor-. Piensan que sólo ellos tienen derecho a dormir...

Cuando se cerró el panel, Ron se dio cuenta de que aun agarraba firmemente la mano de Hermione y se apresuró a soltarla sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione horrorizada girando con brusquedad el cuello en dirección al hueco del retrato tras ellos.

-¿¡Qué!? –saltó Ron contrariado.

Hermione lo miró con expresión de alarma:

-¡La capa¡Nos la hemos dejado en la biblioteca!

-Iré por ella –dijo Ron con resolución al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta.

-¡No!

-Te repites¿sabes?

Ella hizo un gesto de hastío.

-Mejor voy yo, porque...

-No hay tiempo para discusiones, y además no quiero que mañana Harry me mate cuando vea que la capa no está –interrumpió Ron a Hermione, y sin darle a tiempo a réplica, salió con rapidez al pasillo, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Diez minutos después, cuando Ron atravesó de nuevo el retrato, Hermione aún seguía en la sala común, paseando con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

-¿La tienes? –preguntó ansiosa.

Ron se sacó de debajo de la túnica la capa plateada y con una sonrisa triunfal la extendió frente a Hermione, que resopló aliviada.

-No podía fallar, o Harry me hubiese lanzado una maldición imperdonable...

-Bueno, creo que voy a ir a la habitación –anunció Hermione-. Me muero de sueño. Buenas noches, Ron.

-Buenas noches –contestó él viendo como desaparecía por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas-. Buenas noches –repitió más bajo, como para sí mismo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y, en silencio para no despertar a nadie, se descalzó y se dejó caer en la cama, demasiado cansado como para desvestirse.

**Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews!!!**

**El próximo capítulo se titula "Slytherin versus Gryffindor", y creemos que con eso queda todo dicho... Esperamos poder actualizar pronto.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**saisai jk: pues sí, bastante triste lo de charlie, pero ya se sabe que muchos weasley están expuestos al peligro y como Molly dijo en el quinto libro, sería un milagro que salieran todos con vida. esperamos que te haya gustado este cap. besos!!!**

**lordaeglos: pues aquí está el esperado cap del funeral, te ha parecido triste? ya vemos que te gusta la pareja harry y ginny (como a nosotras), pero se va a hacer esperar, aunque en el próximo cap... mm, no decimos nada, jeje. esperamos que tengas paciencia. besos!!!**

**Lord Grond: agradecemos a tu amigo que nos haga publicidad gratuita del fic, jeje, por cierto, quien es? por curiosidad... xD esperemos que sigas leyendonos y nos encanta que te encante el fic, valga la redundancia. Besos!!!**

**ilisia Brongar: te contestamos aquí a los dos reviews(del cap 14 y 15). no estabamos muy seguras de que la gente recordara a Andromeda, porque s ela menciona de pasada, pero q bien que te haya gustado. en cuanto a sirius, trinity tampoco supera su muerte... (trinity: me encanta sirius). sentimos haberte hecho llorar, te ha calado hondo, no? respecto a si ron cambiará, ya lo has comprobado en este cap, y más q enfadado, está rabioso... ya se verá como acaba todo esto y sus consecuencias. hasta el próximo cap! besos!!!**

**aYdE mDrJgI: aquí has tenido la primera dosis del trabajo de historia de la magia, pero aún no ha acabado todo respecto a ese trabajito... no podmeos decir más. hasta el próximo cap. besos!!!!!**

**Kassandra Trelawney: muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tomarte el tiempo de leer nuestros fics. en cuanto a los fics con los momentos ron/hermione q nos pedías, lo cierto es que todavía no hemos leído el séptimo, y no lo haremos hasta q esté en castellano, por lo que nuestras historias se basan en lo que creemos que podría pasar. esperamos que continues con el fic. besos!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 17, por fin. Sentimos el retraso, pero los examenes tenían prioridad. A partir de ahora esperamos poder ser de una vez por todas más puntuales con las actualizaciones.**

**Disclaimer: Nada nuestro, todo de J.K.R.**

* * *

**17**

**Slytherin versus Gryffindor**

Últimamente, tras las clases de Oclumancia, a Harry le dolía muchísimo más la cicatriz. ¿Podría tratarse de una señal de aviso? Despejó esos pensamientos de su mente y centró la atención en su equipo.

Estaban en pleno entrenamiento de quidditch, el último antes del partido contra Slytherin. Hacía un frío tan horrible que congelaba a los jugadores sobre sus escobas y todos ellos despedían vaho por la boca con cada inspiración

-¡Atento, Ron! –avisó Katie al guardián. Ron, que estaba ensimismado, reaccionó, pero no llegó a tiempo para evitar que la quaffle lanzada por Daijhiro se colara por el aro izquierdo.

Sloper evitó por los pelos que una de las bludgers golpeara a Ginny en la cabeza, que llevaba más de un minuto suspendida en el aire, mirando a su alrededor sin prestar demasiado interés.

Harry se sintió abatido mientras observaba jugar a los dos pelirrojos. Desde la muerte de Charlie no levantaban cabeza, y aunque Harry intentara animarlos y a veces conseguía que Ron esbozara una sonrisa, no había tenido mucho éxito.

Ginny, por otro lado, no tenía muy buen aspecto. A menudo se saltaba las cenas en el Gran Comedor y estaba muy pálida. Ron había dejado de repetir postre y había perdido por completo las ganas de bromear. Ni siquiera se rió cuando Peeves encerró a la _Señora Norris_ en el interior del armario de las escobas de Filch, y Harry lo había oído gemir en sueños algunas noches, seguro de que eran pesadillas. Hermione había admitido que Ginny también lloraba a solas en el baño de las chicas, cuando creía que nadie podía escucharla. Harry y Hermione no tenían ni idea de cómo ayudar a los Weasley.

-¡Ron! –gritó Kirke.

¡Paff! El pelirrojo había vuelto a despistarse y una bludger le había dado de lleno en la cara. Ron empezó a sangrar de la nariz y Harry le aconsejó que fuera a la enfermería, dando el entrenamiento por finalizado.

La verdad era que había sido un desastre. Mucho tendrían que mejorar las cosas para que ganaran al día siguiente el partido contra Slytherin. Los jugadores entraron en los vestuarios a darse una ducha caliente que los desentumeciera. Poco después, todos los demás componentes del equipo se habían ido, o eso era lo que creía Harry, que se había quedado el último para cerrar los vestuarios.

Ginny se encontraba junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente el suelo, pero levantó la cabeza al oír a Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo la chica-. Sé que Ron y yo lo estamos haciendo fatal últimamente.

-No es para tanto –Harry intentó restarle importancia-. Sólo tenéis que concentraros un poco...

-No. Ron y yo hemos estado hablando antes sobre... sobre Charlie –Ginny mantenía la vista fija en un punto a la altura del hombro de Harry-. Sabía que corría riesgos al entrar en la Orden y seguro que no quería que nos preocupásemos por ello. Pero... bueno... Sólo quería decirte que intentaremos hacerlo lo mejor posible mañana, porque no sería justo que por nuestra culpa Gryffindor perdiera. Además, tú te estás esforzando muchísimo como capitán y...

-Ginny, no te preocupes –la interrumpió Harry sintiéndose de repente muy mal-. Creo que lo que tendrías que hacer ahora es descansar. Sólo es un partido de quidditch, no tiene tanta importancia.

Ginny asintió y salió del vestuario. Harry contempló unos instantes cómo se alejaba y tras recoger la Saeta de Fuego, salió al exterior, viendo como a cierta distancia Ginny seguía el camino hacia el castillo. Harry permaneció durante largo rato observando el cielo despejado de nubes.

No tenía ganas de volver al castillo, y la cena no comenzaría hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que se sentó en el césped húmedo y contemplo el cielo. Harry no podía más que preocuparse por el partido de mañana, y no porque las posibilidades de Gryffindor por ganar fueran pocas, sino por la actuación de la casa de Slytherin. Harry sabía que podían aprovechar la ocasión para hurgar en la herida y eso no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

Había anochecido por completo cuando Harry volvía del campo de quidditch hacia el castillo. No corría brisa y aunque había sido un día frío, no prometía ventiscas ni nevadas, por lo que las condiciones para el partido de mañana serían óptimas. Aún así, a Harry seguía preocupándole la actuación de Ron y Ginny, y pensó que se esforzaría al máximo por atrapar la snitch cuanto antes.

Después de dejar la Saeta de Fuego en su dormitorio, Harry se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. No había visto a Hermione en la sala común y como Ron estaba en la enfermería, supuso que tal vez se encontraría con ellos en el comedor más tarde.

Harry daba vueltas a algunas de las estrategias que utilizarían en el partido contra el equipo de Slytherin, cuando llegó al segundo piso y pasó frente a los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Escuchó unos sollozos que provenían del interior. Debía tratarse del fantasma de la chica, pensó Harry. Sin embargo, ya había pasado de largo cuando de pronto se detuvo. No era Myrtle quien lloraba. Al principio podía no haberse dado cuenta, pero luego comprendió que la voz de Myrtle era mucho más aguda.

Harry estaba indeciso. No pretendía molestar a nadie, pero la curiosidad pudo con él. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de los aseos y la empujó con sumo cuidado para asomar la cabeza al interior. Allí, en un rincón, sentada y con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos, había una chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

Era Ginny.

Harry contuvo el aliento, como si pensase que el más mínimo movimiento podía sobresaltarla. Lloraba desconsoladamente y a Harry le sobrevino un fiero deseo de abrazarla.

En pocos segundos tomó una decisión. Abrió la puerta y entró. Ginny, que escuchó pasos frente a ella, dio un respingo. Levantó el rostro y al ver de quién se trataba se puso en pie con rapidez, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Harry se aproximó lentamente.

-Ginny¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó con voz débil, dudando si tal vez debería haber continuado pasillo abajo.

-Sí, sí... –los ojos de Ginny estaban rojos e hinchados.

Harry supuso que llevaba un buen rato ahí encerrada, llorando. Seguramente había pensado que nadie entraría en esos aseos, porque estaban en desuso.

La chica intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos. Apretó la mandíbula intentando deshacer el nudo de la garganta. Harry la miraba fijamente, de cerca. Ginny no quería que él la viera así, no quería que nadie la viera así. No podía ser débil, pero no se sentía capaz de ser fuerte, no cuando pensaba en su hermano mayor. Una nueva lágrima corrió por su mejilla; tenía ganas de gritar, de romper cualquier cosa, de golpear a alguien... como si así fuese a sentirse mejor... Tragó saliva, tratando de serenarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

Harry, que se encontraba frente a ella, se aproximó y la rodeó con sus brazos sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Ginny hundió su rostro en el pecho de Harry, mientras lloraba sin parar. Ojalá pudiera evitar de algún modo que sufriera. Pero no era posible. Charlie había muerto; ya nada volvería a ser igual. Harry masajeó con torpeza la espalda de Ginny intentando calmarla. Estaba temblando. Acarició su cabello, suave y sedoso, y hundió la nariz en su melena pelirroja. Olía a flores.

Ginny no había logrado dominar sus sentimientos, se había desmoronado. Ahora que Harry estaba tan cerca de ella, ahora que oía los latidos de su corazón y notaba el calor de sus manos a través del suéter, se sentía más segura, no sabía por qué. Harry la comprendía; Ginny lo sabía. Él se había enfrentado infinidad de veces a Voldemort, a la muerte y había sobrellevado la pérdida de sus padres y de Sirius.

Ninguno de los dos supo por cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados. Tras unos minutos, Ginny se separó de Harry, que la observaba con preocupación mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó Harry, al tiempo que secaba las últimas lágrimas de Ginny con la yema de sus dedos.

Ella asintió. Había necesitado sentir que alguien la abrazaba de esa manera. Harry posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Siempre que quieras hablar... o... simplemente estar con alguien... ya sabes donde encontrarme –dijo Harry con voz ronca. Fue Ginny quien lo abrazó en esta ocasión, como muestra de afecto y agradecimiento-. Cuando Sirius murió, yo... no sé... –empezó Harry una vez se hubieron separado, sin saber cómo explicar lo que sentía, ni si aquella conversación la ayudaría-. Creí que el mundo se me venía encima. Él había sido para mí como un padre o un hermano, o quizás ambas cosas. Acabarás superándolo, porque debes seguir adelante. Nunca lo olvidarás, no puedes ni debes olvidar a un ser querido después de perderlo, pero lo recordarás con amor y añoranza. Charlie siempre estará aquí –Harry puso una mano temblorosa sobre el corazón de Ginny. Nunca había hablado de ese modo sobre la muerte de su padrino, pero ciertamente después de hacerlo se sentía mucho mejor. Apartó la mano casi al instante, como si se hubiera quemado, y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta cerca de donde había estado su mano derecha.

Ginny le miró fijamente, como si estuviese repasando en su cabeza una a una las palabras de Harry. Finalmente, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Vamos –dijo Harry-, la cena ya debe estar servida en el comedor.

Ambos salieron de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_, y para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny hundió su pequeña mano en la del chico, que le dio un leve apretón.

En su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, Ginny le pidió algo a Harry:

-Por favor, no le digas nada a Ron. No quiero que se preocupe por mí, ya tiene suficiente él solo...

-Confía en mí, no le diré nada. Tienes mi palabra –Ginny le sonrió.

Entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor, donde todos los alumnos cenaban, y se sentaron frente a Hermione. Posiblemente, Ron aún se encontrara en la enfermería.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? –preguntó Hermione-. Os esperé en la sala común, pero como tardabais tanto pensé que estaríais aquí.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre sí.

-Ehh... Nos entretuvimos en los vestuarios hablando sobre el partido de mañana –respondió Harry con prontitud.

-¿Y Ron? –preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

-Hubo un pequeño accidente con una bludger y está en la enfermería –explicó Harry-. No es nada grave.

Empezaron a cenar y, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, Ginny le susurró a Harry un débil "Gracias" al oído. Éste la miró y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Al llegar a la sala común, Ginny subió a su dormitorio. Casi al instante, Hermione preguntó por el estado de Ron:

-No parecía más que una hemorragia nasal, algo aparatosa, eso sí –contestó Harry dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella.

-No me refería a eso...

-En el entrenamiento él y Ginny han jugado bastante mal. Pero... bueno, lo último que necesitan ahora es agobiarse por el resultado del partido¿no?

-Supongo que... necesitan tiempo... –dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Sí –Harry recordaba cómo se había sentido él tras la muerte de Sirius e imaginaba cómo debían sentirse Ron y Ginny, al ser su hermano, con el que habían crecido durante toda la vida, quien se había ido.

Alejó esas ideas de su mente. No quería pensar en la muerte, en esos momentos necesitaba distraerse o él también acabaría con el poco ánimo que le quedaba bajo tierra.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber dirigiéndose a Hermione, que escribía sin parar algo en un largo pergamino-. ¿Otra carta para Krum?

-Eh... sí –contestó la chica dubitativa-. Pero no se lo digas a Ron, en realidad no sé por qué le molesta tanto que yo me escriba con Viktor.

-A decir verdad, no creo siquiera que en estos momentos se diera cuenta –dijo Harry, aunque él sí tenía una idea aproximada de por qué a Ron le enfurecía tanto aquello.

Segundos después, el hueco del retrato se abrió para dejar paso a Ron, que tenía la nariz un poco hinchada, pero afortunadamente ya había dejado de sangrar. Hermione escondió entonces el pergamino con disimulo dentro de su mochila.

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al otro lado de Hermione-. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Hablábamos sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –mintió rápidamente Hermione.

-Ah, bien.

-¿Te apetece jugar al ajedrez, Ron? –preguntó Harry tras un silencio.

-No, no tengo muchas ganas. Me voy a ir a la cama, Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que la poción que me ha dado para bajar la hinchazón puede provocar sueño, y tenía razón –argumentó Ron señalándose la nariz-. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches, Ron –se despidió Hermione cuando el chico comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Descansa para el partido de mañana –dijo Harry a Ron, que acababa de desaparecer de su vista.

-De acuerdo...

Harry y Hermione se miraron, preocupados.

---000---

Ron estaba en el Gran Comedor junto a Hermione, rodeado de otros alumnos de Gryffindor que le deseaban suerte para el partido. Cuando Harry se había despertado (algo tarde, la verdad), no había ni rastro de su amigo en la habitación ni en la sala común. Tras observar el techo, que imitaba al cielo exterior, y que era de un color azul despejado, se sentó junto al pelirrojo, al que la chica hablaba sin parar.

-...sin que se fuera. Hagrid dijo que lo más probable es que fuesen unos jarveys, ya sabes, algo así como unas comadrejas parlanchinas...

-Hermione, eso ya me lo has contado antes –protestó Ron, cuya nariz volvía a ser la de siempre-. Puede que últimamente esté un poco en las nubes, pero sigo escuchando cuando me hablan. Hola, Harry.

Ron parecía encontrarse en mejor estado que el día anterior; tal vez la emoción del partido le hubiese animado. De vez en cuando, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se acercaban para desearles buena suerte.

-Hola, Ronald –dijo una voz femenina tras Ron. Luna se había acercado hasta la mesa donde desayunaban luciendo su ya habitual sombrero de león en los partidos de Gryffindor. Ron se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Hola –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Sólo quería desearte suerte para el partido. ¡Lo harás genial!

Ron agradeció su apoyo y la chica se fue mientras el león que llevaba en su cabeza lanzaba un rugido. Minutos después, Harry decidió que ya era hora de ir hacia el campo, y avisó a todos los componentes del equipo. Al salir del comedor, Malfoy les dedicó unos versos de _A Weasley Vamos a Coronar_.

Tal y como Harry había previsto, el cielo estaba despejado, pero había algo de escarcha y el aire era helador. La noche anterior, antes de irse a la cama, Harry había estado puliendo la Saeta de Fuego con el _Equipo de Mantenimiento de la Escoba Voladora_ que Hermione le había regalado años atrás, y ahora relucía en su mano.

-Em... hemos entrenado duro, y estoy seguro de que podemos ganar si nos esforzamos –comenzó Harry en los vestuarios-. No dejéis que nada de lo que digan esos imbéciles de Slytherin os afecte, no les hagáis ni caso. Warrington es el capitán, y sólo tienen un jugador nuevo en el equipo, Greenway, que es cazador. Así que... hacedlo lo mejor posible¿de acuerdo?

Entre los asentimientos de los jugadores, Harry salió al campo, seguido del resto del equipo.

-¡Potter¡Bell¡Yioko¡Weasley y Weasley¡Kirke¡Y Sloper! –gritó Dean entre el atronador rugido que provocaban las tres cuartas partes del graderío, que animaban a Gryffindor-. ¡Y en el equipo de Slytherin, el imbé... esto... Malfoy¡Crabbe¡Goyle¡Warrington…!

Harry miró al enorme capitán de Slytherin, que le estrujó los dedos cuando la señora Hooch les pidió que se dieran el habitual apretón de manos.

-¡Y comienza el partido¡Hunter se hace con la quaffle, y se la pasa a Warrington, que va como una bala hacia Weasley¡Ron, atento!

Demasiado tarde, Ron se lanzó por la pelota, pero Warrington ya celebraba el gol.

-¡No importa¡Aún queda mucho partido por delante! –gritó Dean intentando encubrir los aplausos que sonaban desde la grada de Slytherin.

El partido continuó con constantes exclamaciones de júbilo provenientes de la tribuna verde. Los gritos de aliento al equipo de Gryffindor se escuchaban desde las gradas de las otras tres casas. Sin embargo, de repente un silencio inusual se fue apoderando del estadio. No se oían ni gritos ni abucheos. Incluso la música de las comparsas de las casas que tomaban parte en el partido habían dejado de entonar sus canciones de ánimo. Harry no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, pero, de un solo vistazo al graderío, comprobó que la atención de todos los estudiantes se había desviado hacia el cielo despejado.

Antes de que sus ojos pudieran descubrir qué era lo que había causado tal conmoción, se empezó a escuchar una cantinela conocida que al parecer salía de la nada. Los pitidos de indignación llegaron a los oídos de Harry en el mismo momento en el que vislumbró unas letras que parecían hechas por jirones de nubes.

Y, cuando leyó lo que ponía, sintió que la sangre le hervía:

_Weasley nació en un vertedero_

_y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._

_Hay un Weasley menos_

_y para celebrarlo, cantemos._

_Weasley, Weasley, locos,_

_que no sois pocos,_

_no vayáis a Rumania,_

_que allí os tienen manía._

Harry no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Ron. El pelirrojo estaba blanco como el papel y temblaba de rabia en su escoba. Cuando Daijhiro le pasó la quaffle a Ginny, ésta estaba tan desconcertada que se le escapó entre los dedos. Greenway aprovechó esta oportunidad para recuperar la pelota, y tras pasársela a Hunter, Slytherin volvió a marcar. Sin embargo, los aplausos de la grada verde a su equipo no fueron tan intensos como en los anteriores tantos, y Harry pudo comprobar de un sólo vistazo que muchos de los aficionados de Slytherin contemplaban las palabras en el aire con expresiones horrorizadas.

-¡Ánimo, Gryffindor! –gritó Dean, y esta vez la profesora McGonagall no le recriminó nada, aparentemente demasiado sorprendida y alterada por la canción que inexplicablemente parecía flotar en el aire.

Entre las nuevas estrofas que iban apareciendo en el cielo, Katie consiguió marcar el primer tanto para su equipo, recibiendo la ovación de gran parte del estadio, pero Slytherin ya había metido gol otras tres veces, por lo que el marcador era de 50 a 10 a favor del equipo contrario.

Ron estaba realmente conmocionado, ni tan siquiera prestaba atención a los cazadores de Slytherin, observando con los ojos muy abiertos las líneas de la canción. Ginny tampoco era de ayuda, parecía a punto de lanzarse en picado hacia la grada de color verde y no hacía más que perseguir la quaffle, sin tocarla ni una sola vez siquiera, así que todo el trabajo quedaba en manos de Katie y Daijhiro. Y para colmo, Harry no veía la snitch por ningún lado.

-¡Menudo equipo más patético tienes, cabeza rajada! –exclamó Malfoy en una ocasión en la que Harry pasó por su lado. Éste aceleró haciendo caso omiso al otro buscador.

La grada de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplausos cuando Daijhiro metió el segundo gol, gracias a que Jack había lanzado una bludger contra Warrington, evitando que impidiera el tanto.

Poco después, la profesora McGonagall logró deshacerse del encantamiento, haciendo que la canción desapareciese. El estadio entero pareció respirar con alivio, pero el partido no volvió a recuperar el ambiente caldeado y festivo del inicio.

Durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Slytherin llegó a los 190 puntos contra los 20 de Gryffindor. La maldita cancioncilla seguía en la mente de todos los asistentes, y una vez que Harry pasó junto a la grada de su casa, vio como Hermione miraba con odio a Pansy Parkinson, que reía a carcajadas señalando los postes de Gryffindor.

De repente Harry vio el reflejo dorado que era la snitch. Estaba suspendida a pocos metros de los aros de Slytherin, y le sería muy fácil atraparla, pues Malfoy estaba en la otra punta del campo y no llegaría a tiempo.

Harry sopesó sin pérdida de tiempo sus posibilidades: si atrapaba la snitch perderían por veinte puntos, pero parecía imposible que sus compañeros marcasen los treinta necesarios para ganar a Slytherin. Miró a Ron. Antes de que Katie o Daijhiro consiguiesen marcar, el otro equipo ya habría doblado su puntuación.

Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, aceleró la escoba y se lanzó como una flecha hacia la pequeña pelota dorada. Cuando se alzó con ella en alto y sonó el silbato de la señora Hooch, muchos de los presentes aún no comprendían que el partido hubiera terminado.

-¡Y gana Slytherin por 190 a 170! –aclaró Dean tras un momento de confusión-. ¡Gryffindor pierde por veinte puntos!

Harry encontró a Ron junto a la entrada de los vestuarios, de la mano de Ginny, que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. El resto del equipo también estaba alicaído, pero dieron las gracias a Harry por haber dado fin al partido de un modo no tan terrible.

-¡Son unos imbéciles, asquerosos...! –exclamaba Hermione, llegando hasta donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Ginny-. ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó mirando con preocupación a la pelirroja. Ésta asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras Ron le peinaba el cabello con torpeza.

-Estoy seguro de saber quiénes han sido –espetó Harry, furioso, mirando con profundo odio a Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini y unos cuantos más que Harry no conocía y a los que había visto en alguna ocasión acompañando a Malfoy.

-Es obvio¿no? –contestó Hermione-. He oído a la profesora McGonagall restar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin, pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada más... No pueden probar quién ha sido...

Hermione enmudeció cuando los dos pelirrojos salieron del campo y se alejaron hacia el castillo, sin que ninguno de sus amigos hiciera el menor movimiento para detenerlos. Harry sintió que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas o ánimos para hacerlo, e intercambió con Hermione una preocupada y sombría mirada que tan habitual resultaba en aquellos últimos días.

Tras el partido de quidditch, una atmósfera de euforia y arrogancia pareció extenderse en el equipo de Slytherin a causa de su victoria frente al equipo de Gryffindor, que se veía obligado a soportar sus burlas sin cesar. Los componentes del equipo de Slytherin aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, para recordar, e incluso llegar a escenificar, algunas de las calamitosas actuaciones por parte, en su mayoría, de Ron, que no había protagonizado su mejor momento en aquel partido. Ginny, por otro lado, contando con la ayuda de Katie y Daijhiro en el terreno de juego, había pasado más desapercibida.

Harry llegó a creer que no soportaría una hora más en las mazmorras junto a Snape, que no paraba de criticar su trabajo y Malfoy, cuyas miradas de superioridad hacían que la sangre de Harry llegara a hervir incluso más que la poción de su propio caldero.

Sin embargo, las ínfulas de Malfoy parecieron disminuir cuando, mientras restregaba alto y claro por enésima vez la victoria de Slytherin, Dean lo encaró argumentando que no había sido su actuación en el partido precisamente lo que había marcado la diferencia entre la derrota o la victoria de Gryffindor; a fin de cuentas, Harry había conseguido hacerse con la snitch. Malfoy enrojeció violentamente. No obstante, Dean fue aún más lejos y le recriminó a él y su grupo su juego sucio a base de la estúpida cancioncilla _A Weasley vamos a coronar_..., a la que habían añadido nuevas estrofas, más dañinas si cabía.

-... Así que será mejor que no presumas más de la cuenta, Malfoy, porque sabes perfectamente que en condiciones normales Gryffindor habría ganado a tu porquería de equipo –espetó Dean, a quien varios Gryffindor apoyaron.

Era martes por la mañana, y los alumnos se agolpaban en los pasillos a la espera de la campana que anunciara el comienzo de la primera clase del día. Sin embargo, Ron no era uno de ellos, ya que al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su libro de Encantamientos, había vuelto a su dormitorio a toda prisa antes de que empezara la clase.

-¿Condiciones normales? –repitió Malfoy, rodeado por un grupo de su misma casa-. ¿A qué te refieres¿A que tal vez Gryffindor hubiese ganado el partido si el hermano del pobretón siguiese vivo? Tranquilo, Thomas, dudo mucho que alguien note la diferencia con uno menos; aún siguen siendo más hijos de los que nadie podría mantener... –añadió con un desagradable tono de voz. Sin embargo, algunos de los jóvenes que integraban el grupo de Slytherins, se apartaron incómodos ante estas palabras, sin respaldarle como era habitual.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió a lo largo del pasillo, y parecía que cada estudiante estaba expectante a lo que se avecinaba. Tal vez Ron no se encontrara allí en aquellos momentos, pero había otra cabeza pelirroja en aquel corredor. Ginny caminó con paso firme y seguro y pasó junto a Harry rozando levemente su brazo. El chico apenas fue consciente de lo que ocurrió a continuación: Ginny ya había pasado por su lado y se había acercado a Malfoy, que tampoco parecía intuir lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin dejarse dominar por la furia, y con una calma y aplomo increíbles, Ginny levantó su mano en el aire y, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la estrelló contra la mejilla de Draco, que tras el golpe, se sintió desorientado. Sin detenerse a esperar otro comentario ácido, y tras escuchar el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases, Ginny giró sobre sus talones, y muy segura de sí misma y con la cabeza erguida, regreso sobre sus pasos hasta adentrarse en el aula de Runas Antiguas.

Harry nunca había visto un comportamiento como aquel en Ginny. La calma que había demostrado era incluso... anormal. Ni siquiera él había tenido tiempo de encarar a Malfoy. Giró el rostro hacia Hermione, que miraba con las cejas alzadas el punto por el que Ginny había desaparecido, y luego observó a Harry sin saber qué decir. Mientras tanto, la horda de estudiantes ya había comenzado a movilizarse y entraban cada cual en su respectiva clase. En ese preciso momento llegó Ron corriendo:

-¡Creía que no llegaba! –resopló agarrándose el costado-. ¿Qué pasa¿No entramos? –dijo señalando la puerta abierta del aula de Encantamientos.

-Sí... –contestó Hermione, que parecía desorientada-. Te estabamos esperando...

Ni qué decir que ni Harry ni Hermione tenían intención alguna de contarle a Ron lo sucedido.

Durante la clase Encantamientos, Harry no hizo más que pensar en Ginny: la cara que había puesto Malfoy tras recibir la bofetada había sido digna de perpetuar con una cámara de fotos. Harry no pudo evitar rememorar la ocasión en la que Hermione había abofeteado a Malfoy en tercer curso. Definitivamente, Harry debía probarlo.

---000---

El asunto de la canción del partido de quidditch parecía haberse calmado, y por suerte, Ron era ajeno a lo acontecido en la mañana del martes. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían, y la guinda de los problemas llegó la tarde del viernes, en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Tras despedirse de Hermione junto al aula de Aritmancia, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio. Desde la explanada, distinguieron la enorme figura de Hagrid, apostada junto a una caja de dimensiones desproporcionadas cubierta con una extensa sábana, que acarreó las miradas preocupadas de los alumnos que iban llegando. Harry ni siquiera quiso pensar qué era lo que habría dentro.

-¿Ya estamos todos? –preguntó Hagrid con voz tronadora para hacerse oír entre el murmullo de los estudiantes-. Bien... bien... Espero que os guste lo que os tengo preparado; me ha costado una barbaridad conseguir una... Sólo se encuentran Burkina Faso...

Tanto Harry como Ron ahogaron un gemido de desesperación al oír aquella última frase: ojalá al guardabosques no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de conseguir de manera ilegal algún tipo de fiera peligrosa, aunque conociendo a Hagrid...

-A causa de la venta de ciertas criaturas mágicas en el mercado negro, entre ellas la que tenemos hoy aquí con nosotros –Hagrid dio un golpecito a la enorme caja, y Harry comprendió que se trataba de una jaula, a juzgar por el ruido metálico que había provocado-, el Ministerio de Magia mantiene un control muy estricto en lo que respecta a esta especie, así que el profesor Dumbledore ha debido hacer una petición al Ministerio para conseguir un permiso especial, sólo para que tengamos la oportunidad de estudiarla en clase. No podré soltarla, porque puede llegar a ser peligrosa, aunque no es particularmente maligna...

En ese momento, Hagrid destapo la jaula y quedó a la vista una magnífica serpiente de más de un metro de longitud, cuyos colores vivos destacaban con claridad. El reptil, de color naranja y negro, se arrastraba sinuoso por la jaula. Pero lo más impresionante no era su color o tamaño.

-¡¿Tres cabezas?! –exclamó Dean con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡¿Una serpiente con... tres cabezas?!

-Así es, Dean –afirmó Hagrid, satisfecho por las caras perplejas de sus alumnos-. Es una runespoor, descendiente del mismísimo "Rey de las serpientes", el basilisco. Como veis, lo más increíble son sus cabezas; gracias a los magos capaces de dominar la lengua pársel, conocemos con detalle su comportamiento: cada cabeza tiene una misión determinada, por así decirlo.

-¿Quieres decir que cada cabeza cumple una función específica? –preguntó Parvati, impresionada.

-Exacto. De lo contrario, si sus tres cabezas tuvieran el mismo propósito, jamás se pondrían de acuerdo –contestó Hagrid-. Veréis, la cabeza de la izquierda –todos observaban atentos a la serpiente- es quien planifica sus movimientos: a dónde ir o qué hacer. La cabeza del centro es la soñadora, por increíble que parezca las runespoor sueñan. Y por último está la cabeza de la derecha, que habitualmente es la que da más problemas, ya que su cometido es supervisar el trabajo de sus dos compañeras.

-¿Bromeas? –dijo Seamus-. ¿Te refieres a que es... algo así como el jefe?

-Sí, algo así –dijo Hagrid conteniendo una sonrisa-. Por eso no es difícil encontrar una runespoor a la que le falte la cabeza derecha: en la peor de las situaciones las cabezas izquierda y central unen fuerzas para acabar con ella, pero no es nada fácil, ya que la cabeza "jefe", como diría Seamus, tiene los colmillos más afilados, así que su tarea también consiste en defenderse de sus enemigos. Por eso no viven mucho: acaban atacándose mutuamente.

Todos parecían hipnotizados por el elegante porte de la runespoor. Hagrid continuó con las explicaciones:

-Además, hay otra cosa que las diferencia de todas las demás serpientes de su misma especie o de cualquier animal mágico, y es que la runespoor pone los huevos a través de la boca.

-¡Uagh¡Qué asco! –se le escapó a Lavender, que tenía una mueca de profundo disgusto grabada en el rostro.

-Sí, Lavender, pero sus huevos son muy preciados para la elaboración de pociones estimulantes de la agilidad mental.

Los alumnos se acercaron prudentes a la jaula y observaron curiosos a la serpiente, que alzó sus tres cabezas, amenazadora, pero al percibir que no había peligro alguno, se relajo y emitió unos sonidos sibilantes. Harry, que se encontraba cerca de la jaula, supo que las tres cabezas estaban discutiendo entre sí:

-Estúpida... tu decisión de seguir aquella presa fue muy acertada –dijo iracunda la cabeza derecha, que sin duda criticaba a la izquierda-. Se trataba de un cebo. ¡Mira donde hemos acabado¡En una maldita jaula, y de exhibición, para colmo!

-¿Por qué no trataste de liberarnos con tus colmillos, al menos? –se quejó la cabeza izquierda, hastiada de escuchar a su quisquillosa compañera.

-¡¿Por qué¿Qué te parece esto?: trataba de despertar de su letargo a nuestra soñolienta amiga...

Harry se fijó en la hasta entonces desapercibida cabeza central, que se mantenía suspendida en el aire con sus pequeños ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera en trance. Harry recordó entonces a la cabeza soñadora y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –inquirió Seamus.

-¿Tú qué crees? –contestó Harry señalando la runespoor con un movimiento de cabeza.

La runespoor aún continuaba emitiendo aquel agudo sonido, y fue entonces cuando los compañeros de clase de Harry comprendieron que, en efecto, él era capaz de entender todo cuanto las tres cabezas dijesen. Algunos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, recordando, sin duda, el incidente en el club de duelo, cuando estaban en segundo curso.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? –preguntó Parvati con curiosidad, aproximándose a Harry.

-Bien, escuchad –Hagrid interrumpió acertadamente la charla-. Ahora quiero que os situéis cerca de la jaula, no demasiado, y hagáis un retrato de la runespoor.

Todos los alumnos se dispusieron a dibujar a la serpiente, lo que resultaba muy fácil, ya que apenas se movía, salvo cuando una nueva discusión, que Harry no se perdía, las enfurecía.

Cuando les llegó el lejano sonido de la campana de Hogwarts, Hagrid dio por finalizada la clase y todos los alumnos guardaron sus pergaminos en sus mochilas.

Mientras Harry y Ron recogían sus dibujos, una figura llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras ésta recuperaba el aliento apretándose con una mano el flato.

-La profesora Vector no ha ido hoy a clase y no han conseguido ningún sustituto a tiempo, así que nos han dado la hora libre. He pensado que podía venir a buscaros y así ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid –explicó ella entrecortadamente.

Empezaron a caminar por el terreno húmedo en dirección a la cabaña del guardabosques.

-¡Eh, Weasley! –llamó una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Hermione agarró a Ron por el brazo, tratando de evitar que se girara a contestar a Malfoy:

-No le hagas caso, Ron, ignóralo. Sólo intenta provocarte.

-¡Weasley, te estoy hablando! –soltó Malfoy con sequedad-. ¡Cómo quieras¡Sólo pretendía darte el pésame! –le gritó con una sonrisa burlona. Algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor que estaban en las inmediaciones se quedaron en silencio al oír el grito de Draco.

Ron crispó los hombros y cerró los puños. Hermione seguía diciéndole que no le hiciera caso y le tironeaba del brazo para que continuara andando.

-En realidad no importa, porque erais demasiados –Harry también agarró a su amigo, aunque el mismo sentía deseos de estrangular a Malfoy y ahogar aquella risa odiosa-. Tal vez ahora que sois uno menos os llegue mejor el dinero para la comida.

Hermione se giró furiosa:

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca, desgraciado!

-¡Uhhh... que miedo¿Qué pasa, Weasley¿Te tiene que defender la sangre sucia? –Malfoy volvió a reírse, coreado por algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin-. Dime sólo una cosa¿lloró mucho tu madre cuando se enteró?

Ron estaba completamente pálido, se deshizo con brusquedad de sus amigos, a pesar de que Hermione aún intentaba retenerle, y avanzó con rapidez hacia Malfoy, que estaba a pocos metros.

-¡Serás hijo de...!

-¡RON! –chilló Hermione horrorizada al ver como éste le hundía el puño a Malfoy en la nariz con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos.

-¡Caray! –exclamó Harry y la rabia que él mismo sentía se alivió levemente con aquel golpe.

-Ron¡NO¡BASTA! – Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.

Los alumnos que se habían detenido al oír los insultos de Draco, se aproximaron velozmente, aunque no estaba muy claro si querían separarlos o apoyarlos en la pelea. En pocos segundos surgió una violenta disputa entre los compañeros de Ron y los más cercanos a Malfoy. Otros alumnos con bufandas verdes se mantenían apartados, con expresiones indecisas.

Ron, ajeno a todo el barullo que se había formado a su alrededor, había cogido por banda a Malfoy y ambos rodaban por el suelo entre patadas y golpes. Crabbe agarró del cuello a Ron para apartarlo de Malfoy, pero al verlo, Harry se dirigió hacia él y, agarrándole de la túnica, le alejó de su amigo. Crabbe se revolvió con furia y al ver a Harry hizo crujir los nudillos antes de que Dean se interpusiera entre los dos, tratando de evitar lo que sería otro frente en aquella batalla campal.

Finalmente, entre Seamus y Neville lograron contener a Ron, y Goyle sujetó a Draco.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, Weasley –masculló Malfoy sangrando de la nariz, que tenía toda la pinta de estar rota.

-No vuelvas... a hablar... de mi familia –farfulló Ron con odio, forcejeando entre los brazos de Seamus y Neville.

Los dos se observaron detenidamente con desprecio en silencio, hasta que Pansy se acercó a Malfoy:

-Vámonos de aquí, Draco –le dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro y mirando con asco al grupo de Gryffindor-. Por ahí viene un profesor.

El grupo de estudiantes se dispersó con rapidez porque la figura rechoncha de la profesora Sprout se acercaba desde el castillo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –apuntó Hermione con nerviosismo cuando se quedaron ella, Ron y Harry solos -. Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Hermione, ahora no tengo ganas de hacer una visita –gruño Ron sin apartar la mirada de la silueta de Malfoy, que se alejaba por los terrenos.

-¡Pero no puedes aparecer así en el castillo! –razonó la joven. Al ver que su amigo continuaba inmóvil, se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano para atraer su atención-. Vamos, seguro que Hagrid tiene algo para ese ojo hinchado.

Parecía que Ron aún era reacio a ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero cuando Hermione comenzó a andar tirando de él y sin soltarle, la siguió en silencio.

Hermione llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la casa y esperaron a que Hagrid abriera.

-¿Habéis olvidado algo? –les preguntó nada más verles, ataviado con un delantal de cuadros rojos y verdes-. ¿Qué diablos os ha pasado? –preguntó al fijarse un poco más detenidamente en ellos.

-Ahora te lo explicamos –dijo Harry-¿podemos pasar?

-¿Eh? –Hagrid mirada con disimulo el ojo de Ron, que se hinchaba por momentos-. ¡Sí, sí! Pasad.

Una vez dentro, Hagrid se aproximó a la chimenea para apartar un caldero del fuego y luego le acercó a Ron un plato con un gigantesco filete fresco.

-Póntelo en el ojo, te aliviará el dolor –le aconsejó.

El chico miró el plato y después se llevó una mano a la cara, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que el párpado de su ojo izquierdo cada vez parecía más un huevo de tamaño considerable. Se tocó levemente el pómulo e hizo un gesto de dolor contenido. Haciendo caso al semigigante, se colocó el filete en el lado izquierdo de la cara, lo que le daba un aspecto cómico. Sin embargo, nadie se echó a reír.

-¿Vais a decirme lo que ha ocurrido? –volvió a preguntar Hagrid.

Al ver que Ron no parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, Harry murmuró:

-Malfoy.

Hagrid hizo un gesto de comprensión, pero no dijo nada. Miró interrogativamente a Harry y Hermione, como si esperara que le contaran algo más concreto; aunque la palabra clave, "Malfoy", le permitía hacerse una idea de por dónde iban las cosas.

Como ninguno le aclaraba nada, Hagrid se aventuró a decir:

-Fuera lo que fuese lo que te dijo, no debiste hacerle caso, Ron. Malfoy os está provocando para que le sigáis el juego, y hoy ha conseguido enfurecerte, eso era lo que él quería.

-Hagrid tiene razón –murmuró Hermione con suavidad-. No debiste pegarle –Ron la miró con el ojo que tenía al descubierto, lo que le daba un aspecto amenazador-. Eso no significa que no se lo mereciera –añadió apresuradamente al ver la expresión del chico.

-Me trae sin cuidado si no debía romperle esa cara de imbécil que tiene –masculló Ron entre dientes-, me importa una mierda que le vaya con el cuento a algún profesor... Pero como vuelva a mencionar a Charlie...

-¿Habló de Charlie? –Hagrid parecía enfurecido.

Ron levantó la vista hasta clavarla en su gigantesco amigo. Después se puso en pie con aparente tranquilidad y dejó el filete de nuevo en el plato.

-Me voy al castillo –les dijo-. Nos vemos luego en la sala común.

Salió de la cabaña con sus libros de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas bajo el brazo y caminó hacia el colegio sin darse cuenta de que sus tres amigos le observaban a través de la ventana de la cabaña.

-Ha sido una situación muy desagradable –susurró Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la ventana-. ¿Cómo pudo ser Malfoy tan cruel?

-Creía que ya sabíais cómo es –dijo Hagrid mientras vertía el contenido del caldero en un cuenco y se lo ofrecía a _Fang_, su perro jabalinero-. Imagino que Malfoy ha aprovechado el tema de Charlie para hacerle daño a Ron.

-Nunca había visto a Ron tan furioso –musitó Hermione pensativa, acariciando a _Fang_ detrás de las orejas.

-No me extraña que reaccionara así –intervino Harry-, Malfoy siempre se comporta como un cerdo, pero hoy se ha superado a sí mismo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que vayáis a ver cómo se encuentra, no vaya a ser que se meta en más líos –apuntó Hagrid.

Se despidieron de su amigo y atravesaron los terrenos sin dejar de comentar el incidente.

-Parece que últimamente Malfoy se está llevando todos los golpes –comentó Hermione aludiendo al episodio ocurrido entre Draco y Ginny.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me preguntó si Malfoy o alguno de Slytherin le contará a Snape lo que ha pasado –dijo Hermione-. Ya sabes, como es el jefe de su casa estará encantado de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry negó con la cabeza:

-No creo que lo hagan –opinó-. Había demasiada gente que podría decir lo que ocurrió en realidad. Ni siquiera creo que todos los de Slytherin apoyen a Malfoy, y eso, hablando de ellos, es mucho... –de repente se quedó mirando a Hermione-. Oye¿qué es lo que tienes en la cara?

Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde tenía una marca roja horizontal y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Pansy Parkinson me lanzó un maleficio cuando le dije que las personas como Malfoy son gentuza y no pude esquivarlo del todo –Hermione esbozó una sonrisa despectiva-. Aunque mañana se va ha llevar una sorpresa cuando se despierte con la cara llena de espinillas y granos.

Harry la miró interrogativamente.

-Le lancé un hechizo de acné de efecto retardado.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo se encontraron con un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff, que al verlos empezaron a cuchichear.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo-, todo el colegio se ha enterado de la pelea.

-Parece que Ron ha protagonizado el acontecimiento del mes –afirmó Harry con tristeza.

Uno de los muchachos del grupo de Hufflepuff se les acercó corriendo. Era Ernie Macmillan.

-¡Hola, Harry¡Hola, Hermione! –les saludó-. Quería preguntaros... bueno¿es cierto lo que dicen?

-Lo que dicen... ¿de qué? –preguntó innecesariamente Harry.

-De... –Ernie pareció ponerse nervioso-, de una pelea entre Ron y Draco Malfoy. Se comenta en todos los sitios.

Hermione suspiró con resignación:

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Ernie abrió mucho los ojos:

-¿En serio? Me alegro por Ron –Harry y Hermione le miraron con asombro-. Oh, vamos¡todo el colegio ha tenido ganas de partirle la cara a Malfoy alguna vez!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella declaración: jamas habría pensado que Ernie, el perfecto prefecto de Hufflepuff, hiciera un comentario como aquel. Se despidieron del chico y siguieron andando hacia la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia que todo el mundo le pregunte por lo de esta tarde –comentó Hermione cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Tienes razón. Algunos casi le consideran un héroe –respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Y luego añadió en dirección al cuadro-: _Globos_ _Luminosos_.

La Señora Gorda les dejó pasar y entraron en la sala común. De un sólo vistazo, Harry localizó a Ron, que estaba sentado junto a Ginny alrededor de una mesa vacía. Los dos hablaban en voz baja, y Ginny tenía las manos colocadas sobre los brazos de Ron. No había nadie más a su lado, aunque todos los presentes les dirigían rápidas miradas de soslayo.

-Será mejor que les dejemos hablar a solas –dijo Hermione, comprensiva.

Así que los dos se sentaron en otra mesa un poco apartada, junto a Neville, y sacaron sus deberes. Cuando sonó la campana de la cena, la sala común se vació, a excepción de Ginny y Ron, que se quedaron allí.

Cuando Harry volvió del Gran Comedor, ninguno de los dos Weasley estaba en la sala común, y supuso que se habrían ido a sus habitaciones. Decidió darle unos minutos a Ron para que éste pudiera fingir que dormía, como solía hacer cuando no tenía ganas de hablar. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el dormitorio de los de sexto, no oyó los sonoros ronquidos que Ron solía imitar. Esta vez su amigo ni siquiera se había molestado en eso, aunque era evidente que estaba despierto.

**Próximo capítulo: "Visiones inesperadas", con consecuencias de la pelea, algo que sorprenderá mucho a Harry y otras cosillas...**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**aYdE mDrJgI: El trabajo de Historia de la Magia tendrá varias entregas, y te podemos decir que una de ellas será en el próximo cap, aunq no la más importante... Aunque por el momento creemos que Ron tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar.Besos y hasta el próximo!!!**

**Ilisia Brongar: Bueno, como has podido ver, Ron ha podido soltar un poco de adrenalina utilizando a Malfoy como saco de boxeo ( para algo tenía que servir el rubiales, no?). Y sobre el trabajo... HABÍA que poner a Ron tiernecillo para contrarestar un poco con todo lo que había sucedido antes. Sí, Ron esta dispuesto a hacer lo que esté en su mano para luchar contra Voldemort, pero recuerda que todavía no sabe nada sobre la profecía... todo se andará... Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo. besos!!!!!**

**Lordaeglos: Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias por recomendar nuestro fic ( no lo ves por la pantalla pero nos hemos puesto coloradas...). Aunque no tenemos ni idea de como irá la historia de Rowling, todas nosotras creemos que los Weasley sufrirán más por el hecho de estar tan cerca de Harry y además estar metidos hasta el cuello en la orden. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ron? eso ya se irá viendo... Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!**

**saisai jk: Gracias por tu review, así podemos saber que continúas leyéndonos. Esperamos que este cap te haya gustado y que de vez en cuando nos des tu opinión sobre el rumbo de la historia.besos!**

**Lord Grond: Pues nos alegramos de que te guste y esperamos leer algún comentario tuyo sobre qué opinión te merece nuestro fic. del mismo modo, esperamos tener suficientes sorpresas para que te siga gustando la historia. besos!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos!!! ya sabemos que hemos tardado mucho esta vez, pero es q hace una semana q hemos empezado la universidad otra vez y no hemos tenido tiempo de nada. **

**Disclaimer: nada nuestro, todo de JKR**

**Los reviews los responderemos al final del cap**

* * *

**18**

**Visiones inesperadas**

El altercado ocurrido la tarde del viernes durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas entre Ron y Malfoy, había corrido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts. No había quien no comentase lo sucedido o pidiese detalles a los "privilegiados" que lo habían presenciado. La noticia se extendió en cuestión de horas: cuando el sábado por la mañana amaneció, no había estudiante, ya fuera de primer o último curso, que no supiera lo acontecido aquella tarde en los terrenos del colegio. Algunos alumnos no daban crédito a que Draco Malfoy, aquel arrogante estudiante de Slytherin, hubiese sido capaz de decir cosas tan terribles, aun cuando todos sabían la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser.

Nadie decía nada, pero en el fondo Harry sabía que muchos compañeros, ya pertenecieran a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, apoyaban a Ron. Incluso algún Slytherin, quién sabe.

Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente, no sólo los alumnos habían tenido noticias de la pelea, sino también los profesores. Al parecer, la profesora Sprout había presenciado aquella tarde más de lo que ninguno creía, además de que los vestigios de la disputa eran totalmente visibles: tal vez el ojo morado de Ron hubiese mejorado notoriamente, pero la presencia de Malfoy en la enfermería no pasaba por alto al ojo avizor de la profesora McGonagall. De modo que todo aquel alboroto ya había llegado a oídos de los profesores y jefes de las casas, algo que quedó más que claro la mañana del lunes.

Aquella mañana a primera hora, mientras Harry se encontraba inmerso en su libro de Pociones con la intención de elaborar la poción inmovilizadora, la profesora McGonagall apareció en las mazmorras, más seria de lo habitual, como pudo notar Harry. Se acercó hasta Snape, que halagaba el trabajo de Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin de cabello oscuro, y le susurró algo al oído. Harry ya se temía lo que ocurriría, cuando el profesor Snape se aproximó hasta el caldero de Malfoy y le dijo a éste algo que Harry no pudo escuchar. Tras aquellos minutos de total incomprensión para los estudiantes, Malfoy abandonó el aula junto a la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, Harry limpió apresuradamente su caldero y salió prácticamente corriendo de las mazmorras hasta el segundo piso, donde se impartían las clases de Historia de la Magia. Allí se encontró con Hermione, que se despedía de Ernie.

-Ya lo sabes¿verdad? –dijo Hermione preocupada.

Harry asintió sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá? –preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

-Ni idea –dijo Harry-. McGonagall ha ido a buscar a Malfoy a las mazmorras. Fue entonces cuando imaginé que también iría en busca de Ron.

-Sí... Se presentó en clase de Historia de la Magia y Ron la acompañó fuera.

Traspasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se acomodaron en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-A estas horas aún estarán reunidos... –murmuró Hermione consultando su reloj.

-Nos encontraremos con él aquí, tendrá que venir a recoger sus libros para la próxima clase –explicó Harry.

Y así fue. Cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de la clase de Transformaciones, el retrato se abrió para dejar paso a Ron, cuya expresión lo decía todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione, levantándose del asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

Ron se encogió de hombros y tras recoger sus libros salió por el hueco del retrato, seguido de cerca por Harry y Hermione.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Harry, aunque estaba claro que Ron no quería hablar del tema.

El chico continuó caminando impertérrito, como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. Pero Hermione tomó medidas al respecto: aceleró su pasó y se situó frente a su amigo, deteniendo su marcha y colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Ron para que éste no continuara rehuyendo la conversación.

-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez por todas qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –dijo Hermione con determinación.

Ron la observó fijamente y casi al instante desvió la mirada, como si lo que fuera a decir se tratara de lo más deshonroso que hubiera podido suceder.

-¿La profesora McGonagall os ha castigado a Malfoy y a ti por lo de la pelea? –preguntó Harry.

-Más que eso –contestó Ron por primera vez con voz trémula, mientras reanudaban la marcha-. Ha amenazado con quitarnos la insignia de prefecto si algo parecido vuelve a repetirse.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Hermione con ojos desorbitados deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Te refieres a que si Malfoy y tú volvéis a enfrentaros os destituirán de vuestro puesto de prefectos? –dijo Harry sin poder creer lo que oía.

Ron asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Pero... pero eso no es posible –susurró Hermione con la vista perdida. Harry barajó la posibilidad de que su amiga hubiese leído alguna ley relacionada con la expulsión de los prefectos de su cargo en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

-Es totalmente posible, y lo cumplirán si algo así vuelve a suceder –dijo Ron con total seguridad. Parecía que aquello iba en serio-. La profesora McGonagall dijo que se sentía muy decepcionada con nuestro comportamiento, que teniendo en cuenta que somos prefectos, esperaba una conducta mucho más recta y responsable por nuestra parte; no que nos matásemos a golpes frente a todo el colegio. Cree que podríamos dar mal ejemplo a los más jóvenes, y que en este preciso momento es más importante que nunca que las cuatro casas estén unidas y no divididas.

Al llegar frente al aula de Transformaciones, cuando la campana aún no había sonado, ninguno de los tres sabía qué decir.

-Sé que ahora que soy prefecto debería haber intentado solucionar las cosas de otra manera, pero os aseguró que no pude contenerme... –dijo Ron muy serio. No parecía el mismo de siempre, y eso fue algo que Harry y Hermione no pudieron dejar de notar.

-¡Cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de ese modo! –exclamó Harry, intentando aliviar la preocupación de su amigo-. Tu no tienes la culpa de que Malfoy sea un...

-¡Es que no pude evitarlo...! –la interrumpió Ron, furioso consigo mismo-. Cada vez que pienso en ello... –apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-Ron, no te tortures más con ello –dijo Hermione-. Lo hecho, hecho está. Entendemos perfectamente que reaccionaras de esa manera; lo único que debes hacer ahora es tratar de no meterte en más líos, porque...

-Tal vez debiera dimitir de mi cargo como prefecto y... –comenzó Ron.

-¡Ni hablar! –negó Hermione con rotundidad-. ¡No pienso permitir que cometas semejante locura!

-Pero, Hermione¿es que no ves que después de todo, tal vez yo no sea el adecuado para el puesto? No hago más que meterme en líos, y mis notas no son lo que se dice...

-¿Y crees que la profesora McGonagall no sopesó bien las posibilidades antes de nombrarte prefecto? –Hermione parecía exasperada-. Si lo hizo es porque piensa que eres capaz de desempeñar el cargo sin problemas. ¿Sabes? Las notas no son la única justificación que existe para la elección de un prefecto. Eres capaz de mucho más de lo que crees, puedes llegar a conseguir lo que te propongas. El problema es que el único que parece no entenderlo eres tú.

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry sabía a qué se refería Hermione: en ocasiones, la inseguridad de Ron vencía a todas sus habilidades, pero sus amigos sabían que una vez superado el miedo a hacer el ridículo o a equivocarse, Ron era capaz de mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo, aunque él creyera todo lo contrario.

-Así que quiero que deseches inmediatamente la absurda idea de dimitir –continuó Hermione, como si de una orden se tratara-. No le des a Malfoy ese gusto.

-Exacto –dijo Harry.

-Y en cuanto a ti... –dijo Hermione con severidad a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo ahora? –preguntó Harry confuso, antes de escuchar la acusación de su amiga.

-... Te digo lo mismo que a Ron: intenta evitar a Malfoy y no sigas su juego. Ya sabemos de lo que es capaz...

Harry hizo rodar los ojos y se dispuso a entrar en clase tras escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de ésta. Sin embargo, podía escuchar la verborrea de la chica a sus espaldas:

-Malfoy no intentará volver a provocar a Ron, porque sabe que si lo hace, ambos serán castigados duramente –explicó Hermione seriamente-. Pero estoy segura de que tratará de molestarte para que tú seas el siguiente en meterse en líos, así que...

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme –contestó Harry cansinamente-. Y tú ya sabes cuál es la respuesta: no te prometo nada.

-Harry, escúchame: no seas imprudente. Ya te has metido en muchos líos durante todos estos años. ¿Quién dice que si te ves envuelto en una pelea realmente seria no serás expulsado?

Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón y eso era lo que más le irritaba: no sabía cómo, pero Malfoy siempre se las ingeniaba para que, tras ser él mismo quien provocara los problemas, los castigos recayeran sobre los demás. Una habilidad propia y única de Malfoy.

Las cosas siguieron su curso en el castillo y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, a pesar de que algunos compañeros ya sabían acerca de la reunión que había mantenido la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor con los dos implicados en la pelea: Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley.

Mientras tanto, Pansy Parkinson continuaba rondando la enfermería, a la espera de que la señora Pomfrey encontrara algún remedio para el grave ataque de espinillas que había aparecido en su rostro como por arte de magia. Y Hermione seguía insistiendo en que esquivar a Malfoy era la mejor medicina contra los posibles problemas que pudieran surgir. Por eso, cada vez que Hermione divisaba a lo lejos en los corredores el cabello rubio de Malfoy, agarraba firmemente los brazos de Harry y Ron y prácticamente los arrastraba fuera del perímetro del Slytherin.

-¡Hermione, basta ya! –se quejó Ron la última vez que la chica había intentado convencer a sus amigos de cambiar de ruta al percibir la presencia del Slytherin en las inmediaciones-. ¿Sabes que eres una paranoica?

-Sí, bueno, ya... –contestó Hermione, apenas sin hacer caso a Ron, pero consiguiendo que él y Harry la siguiesen.

-Ron tiene razón –opinó Harry-. ¿Crees que cada vez que nos encontremos con Malfoy en cualquier esquina vamos a batirnos en duelo?

Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada y murmuró algo que sonó como "No me extrañaría".

-Pues te equivocas –contestó Ron que la había oído perfectamente-. Harry y yo ya somos mayorcitos para cuidarnos solos. Así que deja de vigilarnos como si pensaras que cada vez que te des la vuelta vamos a meternos en algún lío.

-¡Ya, bueno! –exclamó Hermione, extendiendo los brazos en un signo de disconformidad-. Pero es que es lo que normalmente acostumbráis a hacer: meteros en líos cada vez que me doy la vuelta.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo-. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito? –dijo irónicamente, uniendo casi por completo los dedos índice y pulgar.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras. Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de la profesora McGonagall-. Veamos: la pelea en la biblioteca con Malfoy –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos mirando a Harry-, la última trifulca hace apenas una semana; eso sin contar los innumerables encontronazos que...

-Está bien –aceptó Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione-. Pero eso no quiere decir que volvamos a cometer el mismo error. Además, sabes perfectamente que por mucho que quiera, no puedo volver a meterme en problemas con Malfoy. Así que el único que debe preocuparte ahora es Harry –dijo dejando en manos de su amigo la discusión.

-Gracias, Ron –contestó Harry con sarcasmo-. Eres de gran ayuda.

---000---

Realmente era muy difícil seguir los consejos de Hermione cuando Harry se veía obligado a soportar los comentarios de Malfoy en clase de Pociones. El Slytherin, sentado dos mesas más allá de Harry y Seamus, no dudaba en elevar su tono de voz para que Harry pudiese escuchar perfectamente sus burlas, cuando el profesor Snape se encontraba ocupado en inspeccionar su armario de ingredientes:

-... Así que no me preocupan las estúpidas amenazas de McGonagall –dijo en una ocasión a Crabbe, mientras removía el contenido de su caldero. Descuidadamente, alzó su tono de voz y continuó-: no es problema mío si le quitan la insignia a Weasley –pronunció el nombre de Ron como si se tratase del insultó más horrible-, después de todo, en su familia ya deben estar a acostumbrados a las humillaciones...

A Harry le temblaban las manos de rabia, y machacó con el mortero más de la cuenta los ojos de tritón que debía añadir a la poción. Seamus, que a su lado intentaba avivar el fuego de su caldero, se percató de la situación y con una significativa mirada le advirtió que controlara su furia.

-... Además –comentó Malfoy-, el profesor Snape jamás permitiría que me echaran de mi cargo de prefecto –miró de soslayo al profesor, que anotaba algo en su cuaderno, ajeno a la conversación de su alumno más aventajado-. Se podría decir que le tengo en el bolsillo –Crabbe dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

Harry salió de las mazmorras como un vendaval y arrastró durante todo el día un humor de perros. Ni siquiera quiso entablar conversación con sus amigos, ya que posiblemente pagarían las consecuencias. Aunque Ron tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que debía haber ocurrido y Hermione estaba completamente segura de que Harry debía haberse tragado su furia en clase del profesor Snape, ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto.

---000---

Por si lo ocurrido hasta entonces fuera poco, había que añadir a todos sus quebraderos de cabeza las abominables clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape, que se repetían con regularidad cada miércoles. No era sólo el hecho de que tras cada sesión el cerebro de Harry pareciese una esponja recién escurrida, si no que las críticas de Snape seguían siendo igualmente duras.

Y aunque pareciese imposible, las cosas podían llegar a tornarse más confusas y complicadas de lo que ya eran de por sí. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su última sesión de Oclumancia con Snape mientras regresaba a la sala común, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione:

-Levántese Potter, no hay tiempo que perder –había espetado Snape, a la vez que Harry se ponía en pie tras haber flaqueado y haber dado contra el suelo cuando el profesor había intentado adentrarse en su mente.

Harry se había puesto en pie y había recogido su varita del suelo, preparado para otra arremetida por parte del profesor Snape.

-Está bien, lo repetiremos de nuevo. Prepárese, Potter. _¡Legeremens!_ –había exclamado Snape, apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Lo que había ocurrido a continuación fue algo para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Cuando el hechizo había dado contra Harry, éste había tratado de resistirse a la orden de mostrar todos sus pensamientos a su rival, de modo que había intentado concentrarse en bloquear a Snape. Debía utilizar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para contraatacar el hechizo, pero parecía tan difícil e imposible... Sólo deseaba lograr repeler por una vez a Snape para poder irse a dormir.

Casi se había dado por vencido cuando un dolor punzante había sobrevenido a su debilitada mente. Había podido ver con claridad algunos de sus recuerdos; Snape lo había logrado de nuevo, había conseguido introducirse en su cabeza una vez más. Pero casi al instante, Harry supo que no estaba en lo cierto. Los pensamientos que ahora desfilaban por su mente no le pertenecían, y era imposible que alguna vez los hubiese vivido, porque no reconoció ninguno de ellos: un chico de pelo oscuro y greñudo discutía con un hombre de nariz aguileña, el mismo chico se batía en duelo con otro muchacho, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts... El torrente de confusas imágenes había continuado a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que el chico había vislumbrado algo que le había llamado la atención. Quería ver aquel recuerdo y, de manera inconsciente, sus energías se habían centrado en volver a él. Sorprendentemente, lo había logrado sin apenas encontrar resistencia:

En su mente se dibujaba un pasillo estrecho y lóbrego. Al final había una puerta cerrada, y ante ésta dos figuras, una de ellas moviéndose con impaciencia. Eran el profesor Dumbledore y un Snape bastante más joven a cómo Harry lo conocía.

El director de Hogwarts abrió con determinación la puerta, dejando a la vista una habitación amplia e iluminada de la que llegaban voces animadas. Tras lanzarle una mirada tranquilizadora a Snape, Dumbledore entró en la estancia y Snape le siguió después de respirar un par de veces sin que Dumbledore le viera, como si estuviera preparándose para afrontar una situación complicada.

Cuando Snape traspasó el umbral, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Se encontraba junto al director frente a una larga mesa a la que estaban sentadas cerca de una veintena de personas, todas con el rostro girado hacia los recién llegados.

-Bien, veo que estamos casi todos presentes, de modo que podemos comenzar la reunión. Severus... –Dumbledore le señaló a Snape una silla vacía y él se sentó en la contigua-. Todos sabéis por qué estamos aquí; nos hemos reunido para deliberar sobre la admisión de un nuevo miembro para la Orden. Creo que no son necesarias las presentaciones porque la mayoría de vosotros ya conoce a Severus Snape.

Entre los asistentes se produjo un leve murmullo, aunque nadie dijo nada en voz alta, todos demasiado expectantes de las palabras de Dumbledore.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, y acto seguido James Potter apareció. Harry se fijó una vez más en el sorprendente parecido que le unía a su padre: James llevaba el pelo descuidadamente despeinado y las gafas, rectangulares, le otorgaban un aire maduro. No debía tener más de veinte años, pero el cambio sufrido era evidente en comparación con la imagen que Harry tenía del recuerdo de los TIMOS de Snape.

-Lamento la tardanza, Dumbledore, el asunto se complicó.

-No importa, James, acabamos de empezar.

Sin embargo, el padre de Harry se había percatado de la presencia de Snape: su rostro se había tornado más serio y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-James, siéntate y de ese modo podré exponer la situación ante todos –dijo Dumbledore con un deje de impaciencia.

Con una expresión de ira contenida en el rostro, James se dirigió a un asiento libre entre una mujer pelirroja, cuya melena brillante destacaba entre todas las demás, y un hombre joven muy atractivo de pelo oscuro. Harry se percató de que Sirius estaba muy diferente a cuando lo conoció; Azkaban había hecho mella en él, desde luego.En aquel momento, su rostro mostraba un aire juvenil y conservaba el atractivo de su adolescencia. Al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a los Potter y a Sirius, un hombre gigantesco hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza hacia el recién llegado:

-Cuanto tiempo, James. Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también, Hagrid –pero las palabras de James sonaron a simple cortesía, porque sus ojos seguían clavados en la cabecera de la mesa, expectantes.

-Bien, como estaba diciendo, nos hemos reunido para deliberar sobre la admisión de un nuevo miembro. Este tipo de acontecimientos no suelen debatirse nunca, pero he pensado que tal vez en esta ocasión debería aclararse todo en público para evitar… la polémica –daba la sensación de que Dumbledore escogía cuidadosamente las palabras exactas y precisas-. Severus Snape lleva tiempo colaborando con la Orden, aportando información valiosa y alejándose del Lado Tenebroso. El hecho de tener un espía dentro de los círculos más próximos a Voldemort y que Voldemort cuente con un mortífago activo menos nos ofrece una posibilidad muy atractiva tanto para nosotros como para Severus, que acepta la petición que le he hecho a pesar del riesgo que supone para él

La tensión en la habitación era densa, y sólo pareció romperse cuando habló una mujer de rizos negros y tez pálida:

-¿Qué garantías tenemos de que realmente está de nuestro lado?

-Severus me ha ofrecido las garantías suficientes para pensar que no hay motivo de desconfianza, Dorcas –contestó Dumbledore con serenidad. La mujer hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si aquello fuera suficiente para ella.

-Hay motivos de desconfianza si él ha luchado contra la causa desde hace años –la voz de James había sonado grave y contenida, pero aún así llena de furia. Parecía que todos habían estado esperando su intervención. El rostro de Snape se crispó aún más.

-Lo comprendo –el director de Hogwarts había fruncido levemente el ceño por encima de sus gafas de media luna-, pero en este caso espero que mi criterio baste para convenceros, porque hay datos que no estoy dispuesto a revelar. Al menos por el momento.

-¿De que manera trabajará para la Orden? –preguntó un hombre cuyo aspecto orgulloso y nariz huesuda recordaban levemente a la anciana señora Longbottom, la abuela de Neville-: Todos sabemos que nadie se aleja de Voldemort impunemente.

Snape estaba pálido.

-Severus –contestó Dumbledore- conoce y acepta el riesgo, como ya he dicho, y, por otra parte, yo me ocuparé de tomar algunas medidas de seguridad. Aun así no creo que sea necesario recordar que su… papel no debe comentarse de manera abierta con nadie; se mantendrá en el más estricto secreto. Hoy nos hemos reunido en el Consejo para deliberar sobre este tema y no creo que sea necesario que el resto de los integrantes lo sepa –lanzó una mirada circular por los catorce rostros que le observaban tanto a él como a Snape. Sus ojos se detuvieron con mayor insistencia en la zona en la que estaban sentados James y Sirius-. Confío en que los intereses de la Orden se antepongan a los conflictos personales.

Al lado de James, Lily Potter reposó una mano en el brazo de su marido antes de hablar con serenidad y de manera rotunda:

-Eso no tiene porqué ser motivo de preocupación; en este momento los objetivos que tienen prioridad son los de la Orden.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, pero James se había girado hacia la mujer y la miraba con incredulidad:

-¿Qué? –susurró. Pero a pesar del tono de voz que había utilizado, todos los presentes lo habían oído debido al silencio que se adueñaba de la habitación-. No puedo creer que, de entre todas las personas, seas tú quien diga eso después de lo que ocurrió.

-Eso ya ni tiene importancia, ni viene al caso–sentenció Lily ruborizándose al sentir las miradas de los presentes.

James apretó la mandíbula y cuando habló, lo hizo entre dientes:

-Para mí, sigue teniendo importancia –observó durante unos instantes a Lily antes de añadir en voz alta-: Acepto la decisión del consejo aunque me opongo a ella.

-¿Alguien más desea añadir algo más? –preguntó Dumbledore. Harry se había fijado en Sirius, convencido de que él hablaría. Pero la mirada que compartían en aquel momento el que sería su padrino y Snape parecía exigir toda la concentración de éste.

-Entonces, se da la reunión por finalizada. Severus actuará a favor de la Orden –concluyó Dumbledore con un tono que dejaba traslucir un matiz de alivio.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus sillas y, mucho más relajados, entablaron conversaciones.

Lily suspiró en dirección a su marido y le peinó con cariño el pelo negro y rebelde; pero al no recibir respuesta, se puso en pie y, tras cruzar una mirada elocuente con Sirius, se alejó de allí. En el otro extremo de la estancia, se cruzó con la esposa de Frank Longbottom y las dos mujeres se sonrieron con complicidad al ver que los signos de sus embarazos ya eran más que evidentes en ambas.

Entre tanto, James se había quedado sentado con aire taciturno, sin hacer caso de las conversaciones que habían comenzado a su alrededor. Súbitamente, se levantó y, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sirius, se dirigió resuelto a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesarla, prácticamente atropelló a otra persona que parecía querer escapar de aquella reunión.

-Discul…

James se interrumpió en seco al percatarse de quién se trataba. Snape y él se miraron penetrantemente.

-¿Sientes la necesidad de huir de aquí? –preguntó James con rabia.

-Tanta como tú –contestó fríamente Snape.

-Al menos yo no tengo ese sentimiento de culpa que te reconcome.

Harry había sentido que algo se agitaba dentro de él al escuchar aquellas palabras y al ver la intensidad con la que los dos se miraban.

Snape abrió la boca para contestar algo que, sin lugar a dudas sería desagradable. Sin embargo, la imagen había desaparecido repentinamente de la mente de Harry y éste había retrocedido a trompicones hasta chocar con la pared de las mazmorras, impulsado por una fuerza invisible.

Desde el suelo, Harry había abierto los ojos y lo había visto todo desenfocado. Tras tantear por el suelo de piedra había encontrado sus gafas. Al ponérselas, la mazmorra había aparecido ante él. Snape se sujetaba con ambas manos a su escritorio, aparentemente agotado. Había mirado a Harry con asombro, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, Potter –había susurrado el profesor, sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

Harry se había apresurado a salir del despacho de Snape. Mientras recorría las mazmorras, completamente mareado, había girado la cabeza y había visto a Snape pasarse la mano por las sienes, como si se sintiera aturdido.

Y ahora se encontraba frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, a la espera de que la dama le dejara entrar en la torre de Gryffindor tras haber pronunciado la contraseña correcta:

-_Fors Fortis_

Trató de aparentar normalidad una vez hubo cruzado el hueco del retrato, ya que no deseaba compartir con nadie los acontecimientos vividos en su última clase de Oclumancia. Encontró a Ron y Hermione muy ocupados con sus tareas, cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Hermione levantando la nariz de su redacción de Transformaciones y mirando a su amigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Ron, que volvía a estar inmerso en su trabajo de Herbología. Harry se dispuso a hacer algunas tareas, antes de que el trabajo se le acumulara de nuevo, pero cuando abrió su libro de Transformaciones, supo que sería incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que en lo que acababa de presenciar en las mazmorras.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido en aquella mazmorra¿Cómo era posible que Snape le hubiera permitido observar sus recuerdos durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo? La única vez que había conseguido adentrarse en los pensamientos del profesor de Pociones, éste le había repelido con rapidez. ¿Acaso había querido que lo viera? Pero, si así era¿por qué?

Por otra parte, lo que había podido ver…

Algo había ocurrido antes de que Snape abandonara a los mortífagos, o que "supuestamente" abandonara a los mortífagos, algo que había afectado de manera personal a sus padres. Lily lo había llamado "eso", como si quisiera pasar página.

---000---

Había sido una semana agotadora y Harry solamente deseaba que el fin de semana se presentara cuanto antes. La última clase de Oclumancia aún seguía dando vueltas en lo más recóndito de su mente, sin siquiera poder apartarla de sus pensamientos ni un solo momento. Tenía la sensación de que tal vez, si compartía lo que había visto con alguien, aquel sentimiento que pesaba sobre su cabeza se desharía como la mantequilla al sol, pero... ¿quién podría ser esa persona? Lo ideal sería poder hablar con Sirius, pero aquella posibilidad quedaba totalmente descartada. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione... No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Compartía todos sus secretos con sus dos mejores amigos (salvo la profecía), pero jamás había tocado con ellos el tema de sus padres. Ni tan siquiera les había relatado lo que había tenido la oportunidad de ver en el pensadero de Snape el curso pasado. No. Definitivamente, prefería guardar aquellos pensamientos a compartirlos con sus dos amigos. Además, lo que realmente necesitaba era charlar sobre ello con alguien que hubiese conocido a sus padres, y ni Ron ni Hermione cumplían aquel requisito. Pero... un momento. ¡Lo tenía! La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad y ya creía haber resuelto su problema. La verdad era que después de pensarlo detenidamente, resultaba bastante obvio, y se preguntaba como no se le había ocurrido antes aquella posibilidad. Tras haber superado el primer obstáculo, un segundo inconveniente se cruzaba en su camino y una pregunta se dibujó en su cabeza¿Cómo hacerlo? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello...

Mientras tanto, Harry no era el único a quien las cosas parecían no irle demasiado bien. Aquella misma semana, Ron y Hermione ya tenían otro quebradero de cabeza más que añadir a su interminable lista.

El viernes amaneció nuboso, y tras despedirse de Harry, quien sufriría dos horas de Pociones, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al aula de Historia de la Magia. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la chica ahogó un gemido y Ron siguió la mirada de Hermione, que se había detenido en el escritorio del profesor Binns, donde reposaban amontonados un gran número de pergaminos.

-¡Lo había olvidado por completo! –exclamó Ron, al darse cuenta de que el profesor Binns ya debía haber corregido los trabajos sobre la magia en el siglo XIX, que tantos problemas les había dado a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos ocuparon sus respectivos pupitres, uno al lado del otro, y Ron no pudo dejar de notar que la pierna derecha de Hermione temblaba continuamente mientras tomaba sus extensos apuntes.

El profesor Binns se mostró igual de aburrido que de costumbre, aunque esta vez pareció que dictaba los apuntes con un tono de voz ligeramente más áspero y brusco, como si estuviera molesto o incluso enfadado. Flotaba por la clase murmurando palabras como "¿A quién se le ocurre?"vo "¿En que estaría pensando ese loco?".

Al final de la clase, el profesor se acercó a su escritorio, donde estaban amontonados la pila de pergaminos que eran los trabajos sobre la magia en el siglo XIX. El fantasma, que a lo largo de toda la clase había parecido estar irritado, comenzó a repartir los trabajos con sequedad.

-¿Un seis? –murmuró Ernie Macmillan desconcertado-. No puede ser, profesor; ¡este trabajo es para un ocho! –Justin, que había hecho el trabajo con Ernie, asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza, mientras leía las correcciones de Binns.

-Un seis, McNeal, así es –contestó Binns.

-Pero profesor...

-Un seis, McCallister –concluyó Binns.

Susan Bones, que estaba sentada delante de Ron, arrugó el ceño al recibir su nota: un cinco. Desde el otro lado del aula se oyó un gruñido y acto seguido Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw, se ponía en pie sujetando su trabajo con la mano:

-Sinceramente... no creo que ésta sea una calificación justa, profesor Binns –exclamó pomposamente.

-Sinceramente... –contestó el aludido con frialdad-, no creo que su opinión cuente mucho.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto y se sentó mientras enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo.

Cuando tuvo el suyo entre las manos, Hermione palideció:

-¿Un cuatro? –bufó. Ron le arrancó el trabajo de las manos y lo miró incrédulo, como si esperara que la nota cambiara de un momento a otro. Si no hubiera conocido al profesor Binns, pensaría que se trataba de una broma: Ron sabía que Hermione Granger NUNCA había suspendido nada.

Hermione levantó la mano y la agitó en el aire hasta que consiguió atraer la atención del profesor.

-¿Sí, señorita...?

-Granger, profesor. Bueno, me preguntaba por qué ha habido calificaciones tan bajas, señor.

Binns se deslizó hasta llegar al pupitre que compartían Ron y Hermione y cogió con su mano ligeramente transparente el trabajo que había delante de Hermione.

-¿De veras se pregunta por qué las calificaciones han sido tan malas? A mí me parece obvio. Por ejemplo el trabajo de la señorita Grant y... –Binns echó un vistazo al pergamino- el señor Weasley tiene una presentación que deja mucho que desear, por no hablar de...

-Pero el contenido... –interrumpió Hermione acaloradamente mientras Ron le tiraba de la manga tratando de enmudecerla para que no empeorara las cosas.

-¡El contenido estaba incompleto¡Tienen un cuatro en el trabajo y punto¡Si querían obtener una nota más alta, deberían haberse aplicado más y no entregar un trabajo de cinco minutos!

Hermione se quedó callada, sorprendida por el súbito estallido del profesor, pero Ron se incorporó con furia al oír aquello:

-¿De cinco minutos¡Pero si me pasé la noche entera haciéndolo con Hermione! –se oyeron algunas risitas aisladas a pesar de la tensión que se había creado. Ron enrojeció violentamente-. El... el trabajo, claro.

Hermione se tapó la cara con una mano, avergonzada.

-No sea insolente, señor West, y siéntese inmediatamente –Binns le dio la espalda a Ron, que le dio un manotazo con rabia al pergamino en el que habían escrito el trabajo con tan mala pata que éste atravesó al fantasma. El profesor se detuvo en el aire y se giró con una expresión de ira en su plateado rostro-. ¡Castigado! –gritó-. Venga la tarde del viernes a mi despacho, señor Wilson.

-Pero... –protestó Hermione poniéndose en pie casi de manera inconsciente.

-Usted también vendrá el viernes, señorita Graham –Binns echó una mirada colérica al resto de los alumnos-. ¿Alguien más? –nadie contestó-. Bien. Se ha terminado la clase por hoy. Y ha ustedes dos –señaló a Hermione y Ron- quiero verles el viernes que viene nada más terminar las clases.

Binns atravesó la pared y, en cuanto desapareció, los estudiantes empezaron a protestar:

-¡Un seis! –mascullaba Ernie con el ceño fruncido.

-Y a mí me ha puesto un siete y medio¿puedes creértelo? –le dijo Terry a Ron, que le contestó con una mirada glacial.

-¡Tio, cómo te has puesto! –le soltó Dean Thomas a Ron al pasar por su lado.

-Sí... Creo que Hermione y tú debéis ser los primeros alumnos a los que Binns castiga –comentó Neville.

Éste se encogió de hombros, todavía de mal humor, se echó la mochila a la espalda y salió como una flecha de la clase, seguido de cerca por Hermione.

-Ron, espera –el chico no disminuyó el paso a pesar de la petición de su amiga-. ¡Espera, Ron! –nada de nada-. ¡Ronald Weasley, espera un momento! –exclamó Hermione indignada levantando la voz. Ron se detuvo bruscamente y aguardó a que la chica lo alcanzara antes de volver a andar dando largas zancadas. Caminaron en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto a Harry, que enarcó las cejas al ver sus gestos de enfado. Iba a preguntarles qué les ocurría cuando escucho una voz fría:

-¿Es eso cierto, Weasley¿Es verdad lo que dice Pansy? –Malfoy se echó a reír mientras Ron entrecerraba los ojos con furia.

-Cállate, Malfoy –espetó Harry, que aunque no sabía de que hablaba Draco, se temía otra pelea.

-No me digas que tú también lo sabías, Potter –ironizó Malfoy sonriendo con sus delgados labios.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Así que no lo sabías¿eh? Weasley lo ha reconocido en la clase de Binns. Algo sobre pasarse la noche entera con la sangre sucia haciéndolo… ¿qué querría decir?–Malfoy volvió a reírse junto con otros Slytherins mientras a su alrededor la gente escuchaba con curiosidad.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy –masculló Ron, al que era difícil distinguirle las cejas de lo rojo que estaba. Hermione parecía demasiado ocupada en engullir su cena lo más aprisa posible.

-Pues claro, Weasley, lo haré en cuanto me digas dónde está tu casa –con una risotada Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Harry retuvo a su amigo por el brazo, obligándole a permanecer sentado y esperó a que la gente de su alrededor dejara de mirar para preguntarles.

Finalmente, miró a Ron, que en aquel momento aplastaba los guisantes de su plato con el tenedor, como si en vez de comida tuviera en el plato la cara de Malfoy.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –le preguntó. Sin embargo, Ron permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido y Hermione continuaba masticando a una velocidad que podría haber batido un record.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Hermione terminó de comer y se despidió de ellos con un brusco "Nos vemos en la sala común", sin mirar a nadie en concreto, para dirigirse velozmente a clase de Aritmancia.

-¿Vas a explicarme a qué ha venido lo de Malfoy ahora que Hermione se ha ido? –le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Digamos que Hermione y yo estamos castigados el viernes en el despacho de Binns –anunció Ron desganado.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pero lo que ha dicho Malfoy... quiero decir... vosotros no...

-No seas idiota, Harry –soltó Ron enrojeciendo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Harry intentando disimular una sonrisa al pensar lo que habrían dicho los gemelos de haber estado presentes.

Ron dejó caer el tenedor sobre la masa verdusca en la que se habían convertido los guisantes.

-Digamos que fue un malentendido –Harry escuchó atentamente a su amigo-. Le dije a Binns que me había pasado la noche entera haciéndolo con Hermione, pero me refería al trabajo de historia, obviamente –Harry, abandonando todo disimulo, se echó a reír con ganas. Hasta Ron sonrío con timidez, como si le encontrara la gracia por primera vez-. Supongo que era una frase un poco confusa.

Harry siguió riendo hasta que llegaron al linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde los esperaba Hagrid para comenzar con la lección.

Fue una clase un tanto extraña, en la que Ron tuvo que soportar las miradas indiscretas de los alumnos de Slytherin, que aún tenían ganas de continuar con el chiste.

Cuando escucharon el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, Ron prácticamente regresó corriendo hasta el castillo, intentando ignorar sus impulsos por borrarle a Malfoy aquella odiosa sonrisa de la cara. Harry y Ron pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca, buscando información para su trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y sus innumerables redacciones de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Y por extraño que pareciese, no encontraron allí a Hermione. Sin tan siquiera pasar por el Gran Comedor para la cena, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la sala común.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, llevo un día agotador –anunció Ron restregándose los ojos y evitando acercarse a Hermione, que hacia sus deberes en una mesa junto a la chimenea.

-Vale. Buenas noches –le dijo Harry viéndole subir las escaleras.

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido el cap? Dejadnos un review para saberlo!!!!**

**Próximo cap: "Al descubierto". Se sabrán cosas muyyyy importantes para la trama del fic... sin más comentarios.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Pokhara: Bueno, como has visto en este cap, la pelea entre malfoy y ron ha tenido sus consecuencias, y no muy buenas precisamente. de malfoy ya se ir´na sabiendo más cosillas a medida q avance el fic. y en cuanto a harry y ginny, bueno te aseguramos q este fic es hg, así que momentillos sí q va a haber, pero eso es sorpresa, jejeje. besos!!!**

**saisai jk: todos sabemos que draco es un desgraciado y eso ha quedado bastante claro en este cap, no? en fin, q es un niñato mimado y malcriado. y teniamos ganas de q se llevara lo q se merecía. muchas gracias por tus comentarios. besos!!!**

**Lord Grond: pues sí, nosotras tmb pensamos igual q tú con respecto a malfoy, y ya verás lo q va pasando con él en este fic, no te adelantamos nada. gracias y muchos besos!!!**

**lordaeglos: bueno, pues aquí una de las cosillas del trabajo de historia de la magia. y no es la última, porque como has visto, tienen un castigo por delante. muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! besos!!!**

**David: muchas gracias por tu comentario. la verdad es q nos gustaría mucho poder actualizar más seguido, pero senos hace muy difícil, porque somos tres personas y nos tenems q poner de acuerdo para ahcer las correcciones del cap y demás. intentaremos ser más rápidas. besos!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos!!!! me parece q este es nuetsro record, porque nunca hemos tardado tan poco en actualizar, cinco días si no nos equivocamos¿no?**

**Disclaimer: harry potter es obra de JKR**

**Respuestas a los rviews al final del cap!!**

* * *

**19**

**Al descubierto **

A mediados de febrero, mientras fuera llovía copiosamente y las temperaturas eran muy bajas, dentro, en el acogedor castillo, los alumnos de cursos superiores se sentían agobiados por el trabajo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca, antes de la cena, terminando un trabajo sobre Transformaciones. Levaban casi dos horas trabajando sin parar en la sala de estudios y tenían multitud de libros esparcidos a lo largo de dos mesas.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy y vayamos a cenar –dijo Hermione mientras consultaba su reloj.

-Debes estar realmente cansada para querer dejar los deberes a un lado –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Desde lo que Ron le había contado que había sucedido en la clase del profesor Binns, Harry creía que sus dos amigos se evitarían o se mostrarían incomodos al estar juntos; pero lo cierto era que lo habían disimulando muy bien, aunque se comportaban de manera un poco más formal que de costumbre.

-Sí, además la señora Pince está a punto de cerrar la biblioteca –respondió Hermione vagamente.

Mientras recogían sus libros y se dirigían a la sala común para dejar allí sus mochilas, Ron miró con aire preocupado a su amiga:

-En serio, Hermione¿te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara...

-Sí, estoy bien... es sólo que no he dormido lo suficiente –explicó la chica-. Anoche me quedé despierta hasta las dos tejiendo gorros para los elfos.

Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione. Aún no se había atrevido a decirle a su amiga que ningún elfo había sido liberado, puesto que el encargado de limpiar la torre de Gryffindor era únicamente Dobby; los demás elfos, que estaban al corriente de tal ofrenda de prendas, se negaban a acercarse a la torre en cuestión.

Ron se abstuvo de hacer uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios sobre la PEDDO; sin embargo, fue Harry quien habló:

-Hermione¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso?

-¡Hasta que haya liberado a todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts! –dijo Hermione de mal genio-. Además, no te...

-Hermione, hay algo que debes saber –la cortó Harry, escogiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado-. Verás... en realidad... –Harry sabía que aquella noticia no le agradaría en absoluto a su amiga.

-¿Sí? –le instó Hermione.

-El caso es que no has conseguido liberar a un sólo elfo –soltó Harry sin más preámbulos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó extrañada Hermione-. ¿Cómo sabes tú...?

-Dobby me lo dijo. Me explicó que él es ahora el encargado de limpiar la torre de Gryffindor: los demás elfos tienen miedo de encontrarse alguna prenda –dijo Harry.

Hermione parecía muy desilusionada.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú eso? –preguntó suspicazmente la chica.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia sus zapatos como si fueran el objeto más interesante del mundo y articuló un tímido "Desde el año pasado".

-Desde el… ¡¿Desde el año pasado¡¿Hablas en serio?! –Hermione estaba totalmente furiosa-. ¡¿Y se te ocurre decírmelo ahora, después de todos los gorros que he tejido?!

-Tranquila, Hermione –dijo Ron. Habían llegado a la entrada principal del castillo y se encontraban junto al Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos se disponían a entrar para la cena-. Míralo por el lado bueno: ahora tú y Dobby podréis montar un negocio con todas esas prendas, "Modas PEDDO" –dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto con los brazos y adquiriendo un tono de voz soñador-. Ya lo estoy viendo; alta costura.

Sin embargo, aquel chiste no logró animar a Hermione, que se enfadó aún más, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada asesina a Ron.

-Yo... lo siento, Hermione... es que... te veía tan ilusionada... –se disculpó Harry- que no quería ser yo quien pinchara tu burbuja.

Hermione suavizó el gesto de su rostro, aunque continuaba notablemente molesta.

-No sé por qué no me... –empezó la chica.

-¿Qué demonios significa ESO? –espetó Ron con cara de pocos amigos mientras su mirada se detenía concretamente en algo a espaldas de Harry.

Harry giró sobre sus talones para poder ver qué era lo que sucedía. Junto a la escalinata de mármol se encontraban Ginny y Daijhiro Yioko, el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, que lucía su insignia de prefecto sobre la túnica. Ginny reposaba cómodamente contra la pared de piedra, mientras Daijhiro apoyaba una mano despreocupadamente en la barandilla de la escalinata. De ese modo él casi rodeaba por completo a la chica. Ginny reía mientras Daijhiro susurraba algo y se despeinaba ligeramente el cabello.

-¿Se puede saber qué cree que hace ese tío? –dijo Ron secamente, algo que Harry estaba pensando a su vez.

-Oh, vamos, Ron, no seas paranoico –Hermione parecía exasperada-. No irás a pensar que tu hermana ve a Daijhiro de una forma distinta a...

-No sé qué es lo que piensa mi hermana, pero alguien tiene que dejarle las ideas claras a ese... –Ron contuvo sus palabras y ya se dirigía hacia Ginny y Daijhiro (con Harry a sus espaldas), cuando Hermione lo agarró por la túnica justo a tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces? Quiero decir, además del ridículo más grande de toda tu vida... –comentó Hermione.

-Pero¿tú le has visto bien? Ese tío es un casanova, pero con Ginny lo lleva claro... –Ron no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Ron, es normal que los chicos se fijen en tu hermana. Sabes bien que no pasa desapercibida y creo que también te has dado cuenta de que últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular –Ron emitió un gruñido y puso mala cara mientras escuchaba-; no puedes espantar a todos sus amigos sólo porque pienses que... –Hermione no pudo acabar la frase.

-¿Amigos? –se le escapó a Harry- ¿Pero es que no lo ves?

Hermione levantó una ceja y escrutó a Harry, que se sonrojó. Ron retomó el tema justo a tiempo:

-¿Lo ves? Harry está de mi lado. Lo que pasa, Hermione, es que tú no sabes cómo piensan los chicos.

-¿Ah, no? Dímelo tú, entonces. ¿En qué pensáis los chicos? –Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba alternativamente a Harry y Ron.

-Eso no viene al caso –Ron cambió el tema a la desesperada.

-Mira, con Michael te pasó lo mismo y... –Hermione ya empezaba a pensar que su amigo estaba desquiciado. ¿Y qué demonios le pasaba a Harry?

-Sí, y tuve razón. Corner es un completo imbécil. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi –dijo Ron-. Y lo mismo con Yioko.

-Pues antes no te caía tan mal... –empezó Hermione, pero Ron volvió a interrumpirla de nuevo, y la chica se preguntó si podría acabar alguna frase.

-Ahora sé de qué va. Con Ginny lo tiene crudo. Si se acerca a mi hermana... –Ron dijo algo muy malsonante a continuación.

Los tres amigos entraron al Gran Comedor, donde la comida ya estaba servida. Harry no dijo una palabra en toda la cena, se concentró en comer su filete de ternera, de mal humor. Ron creía que se debía a la discusión que había mantenido con Hermione. Poco se imaginaba que se trataba del mismo motivo que tanto lo irritaba a él: Ginny. Hermione tampoco trató de ser amable y Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo intentando hacer que ambos lo arreglaran, algo más habitual en Harry.

Tras la cena, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, cada cual a su respectivo dormitorio. Mientras Harry y Ron se deshacían de sus túnicas, el pelirrojo no dejó de criticar a Yioko (algo con lo que Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo), y se prometió a sí mismo hablar con Ginny.

Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño, y mucho menos vaciar la mente. Primero Dean, ahora el idiota de Yioko... Se dijo a sí mismo que le preguntaría a Ron por su conversación con Ginny, o que trataría de estar presente.

Aquella noche, mientras Harry se revolvía entre sus sábanas, una imagen nítida acudió a su cerebro. Se encontraba en una sala espaciosa a la vez que oscura, pero era incapaz de saber donde se hallaba. Harry estaba recostado en una cómoda butaca y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de una gigantesca serpiente con una mano blanca de finos y largos dedos. Alguien llamó a la puerta a espaldas de Harry.

-Pasa –dijo Harry al tiempo que giraba la butaca de cara a la entrada de la sala. Pudo oír los pasos inseguros de un hombre alto y fornido.

-Amo, hay noticias del espía –dijo el hombre.

-Acércate, Macnair –susurró Harry.

El hombre se aproximó y se introdujo en el campo de luz, abandonando la impenetrable oscuridad. Harry pudo ver su rostro sudoroso y el rictus nervioso en su cara.

-Hay nuevas noticias, mi señor –repitió Macnair.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la información.

-Ha oído ciertas conversaciones y aún es posible que Dumbledore no conozca sus planes, señor –explicó Macnair.

-¿Qué hay de la profecía? –preguntó Harry con dureza.

-Aún no... aún no ha podido reunir mas información acerca de la profecía. Pero está en ello, mi señor –respondió el hombre nervioso.

-¿Por qué no ha venido él mismo para dar parte? –demandó Harry, furioso.

-Bueno, mi amo, no quiere levantar sospechas. Dumbledore es un mago sumamente inteligente.

-Lo sé. Espero que su trabajo sea igual de eficaz en el futuro. Y comunícale que quiero hablar con él en persona.

-Sí, mi señor –Macnair hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

Harry se quedó solo. Se puso en pie, abandonando así la comodidad de su sillón, y paseo por la habitación.

-Mi plan marcha sobre lo previsto, _Nagini_. ¡Y el viejo idiota de Dumbledore ni siquiera sospecha nada! –Harry rió con una risa fría y aguda, capaz de helar a una persona hasta los huesos.

De pronto, Harry se incorporó en su cama, sudoroso y temblando de pies a cabeza. Acababa de tener una visión... ¡Maldita sea¡No había logrado vaciar la mente antes de dormir, y todo por no poder dejar de pensar en sus embrollos amorosos! Harry miró en derredor: todos sus compañeros de habitación dormían. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido y cogió su pensadero del armario. A continuación, introdujo su sueño en él y lo examinó a placer. Consultó el reloj de su mesita de noche: eran las dos de la madrugada, demasiado tarde para hacer una visita al profesor Dumbledore. Debería esperar hasta mañana para hablar con el director y eso no le complacía en absoluto. Era un asunto importantísimo el que tenían que tratar. ¡Había un traidor entre las personas cercanas a Dumbledore¡Quién sabe cuanta información estaría filtrando a Voldemort! Harry se alegró de haber tenido aquella visión, aunque se suponía que no debía haber ocurrido, gracias a la Oclumancia. Pero eso ahora era lo menos importante. ¿Quién sería la persona que estaba traicionando a los suyos¿Quién sería capaz de poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos?

Al instante, le vino el recuerdo de Colagusano a la mente. Él había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y, sin embargo, no había dudado en pasarse al lado oscuro y traicionar a James Potter. Harry pensó que no había nada más rastrero. En ese momento, le vinieron a la cabeza los nombre de Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody... ¿Estaría entre ellos el espía que actuaba a favor de Voldemort¿Sería uno de ellos la persona capaz de fingir y mentir descaradamente ante todos?

---000---

-No puede ser –susurró débilmente Hermione en clase de Encantamientos.

Harry les acababa de relatar a Ron y Hermione la visión que había tenido la noche anterior. Durante el desayuno, a Harry le había sido imposible poner al tanto a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido, ya que Seamus se había puesto muy pesado intentando recaudar fondos para comprar más bebidas en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, que sería ese mismo fin de semana.

-Nunca se sabe cuando tendremos oportunidad de celebrar otra fiesta –exclamó Seamus con la lista de los contribuyentes en la mano, durante el desayuno.

-Seamus, aún es martes, tienes el resto de la semana para recaudar el dinero para tu próxima "fiestecilla" –dijo Lavender. Aún recordaba el incidente del perchero en el que Seamus la había implicado.

-Sí –dijo Neville-. Además, aún estamos demasiado dormidos como para hacerte caso.

La clase de Encantamientos, por el contrario, era el lugar idóneo para charlar. En aquellos momentos, se encontraban enfrascados en la práctica del encantamiento de locomoción, y con todo aquel alboroto, era improbable que alguien les escuchara.

-Es imposible –repitió Hermione, al tiempo que la pluma que había hechizado daba contra la pizarra y caía al suelo.

-Al parecer, no –contestó Harry rotundamente-. Ya te he dicho lo que vi, y está muy claro.

-Pero... si hay un soplón¿quién puede ser? –preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea... –Hermione miraba a través de la ventana, pensativa.

-Es que yo no me imagino a nadie de la Orden traicionando a Dumbledore –dijo Ron, incrédulo-. Salvo...

-¿Salvo quién? –Hermione se había erguido en su silla y miraba fijamente a Ron.

-Salvo Snape –soltó el pelirrojo-. Tal vez...

-¡Por la memoria de Godric Gryffindor! –exclamó Hermione-. ¿Es que siempre vas a sospechar de Snape?

-Antes sospecho de él que de los demás –repuso Ron.

-¿Tú qué opinas? –Hermione se dirigió a Harry.

-No sé que pensar... Apenas he dormido en toda la noche tratando de imaginar quién pueda ser, y la verdad es que ya se me había pasado por la cabeza el nombre de Snape...

-Pfff –resopló Hermione-. ¿Snape? Dumbledore confía en él y...

-¿Y qué? –la cortó Ron de repente-. ¿Acaso Dumbledore no puede cometer el error de confiar en quien no debe?

-Ron lleva razón, Hermione. Es posible que nos haga creer que trabaja para la Orden, cuando en realidad se trate de todo lo contrario –razonó Harry.

-Sí, pero en otras ocasiones también hemos sospechado de él y al final ya habéis visto que no ha defraudado a Dumbledore –Hermione seguía en sus trece.

-Pero¿y si eso no eran más que falsas demostraciones, apariencias? –dijo Harry-. Sabes bien que Snape es la clase de persona que sería capaz de tramar algo tan astuto; además, por si lo habías olvidado, lleva grabada en el antebrazo la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Yo estoy con Harry –Ron apoyaba a su amigo.

-Aunque no pueda asegurar lo que digo y tal vez incluso me equivoque, el primer sospechoso para mí sigue siendo Snape –dijo Harry.

-No sé... –Hermione no parecía muy convencida-. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hablar con Dumbledore, Harry?

-Después de las clases voy a ir a su despacho –en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase.

-Para la semana que viene quiero que hagáis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre los encantamientos de locomoción –el pequeño profesor Flitwick tuvo que hacerse oír entre todo el bullicio.

-Estupendo, más trabajo que añadir a nuestra montaña de deberes –resopló Ron, una vez estuvieron fuera del aula.

Tras el descanso que precedía a la siguiente clase, los tres amigos se separaron: Hermione tomó rumbo a clase de Aritmancia, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían a los terrenos donde se impartía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aquel día estudiaron los augureys, nativas aves de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, con un pelaje negro verdoso. La primera impresión que tuvo Harry al verlos fue que aquellas criaturas estaban enfermas, puesto que su aspecto era muy apesadumbrado y débil.

-... Es sumamente tímido y anida en zarzas y espinos –explicaba Hagrid a la clase-. Se alimenta de insectos grandes y hadas. Normalmente, permanece en su nido, pero cuando llueve mucho sale a volar; además...

-¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaba, Hagrid? –preguntó Lavender.

-Augurey. Bueno, como decía...

-¡¿Augurey?! –exclamó Lavender, espantada-. ¡Pero si su canto presagia la muerte! La profesora Trelawney nos contó que una vez...

-¡No, no, no! –la interrumpió Hagrid-. Eso no son más que supersticiones –en ese momento uno de los augureys emitió un sonido bajo y tembloroso. Lavender se tapó la boca con ambas manos-. Un estudio más minucioso ha revelado que este animal simplemente canta cuando percibe que se aproxima la lluvia. A veces es utilizado como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo... Como decía, el augurey... –Hagrid continuó con la clase.

A Harry le costaba concentrarse, necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore urgentemente y parecía que nunca llegaría la tarde. Mientras tomaba apuntes, pensó para sus adentros que ojalá el reciente canto del augurey no presagiara más muertes.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que hagáis una descripción detallada del augurey. Y no os acerquéis demasiado a este de aquí –Hagrid había llevado tres ejemplares a clase y señaló el que estaba más apartado, encerrado en una gran jaula-: está infestado de chizpurfles.

-¿Qué demonios son los chizpurfles? –preguntó Malfoy, con un deje de miedo en la voz, para satisfacción de Harry. Malfoy se alejó aún más del sitio donde se encontraba el augurey.

-Ésa será vuestra siguiente tarea. Para el próximo día quiero que hagáis un trabajo sobre la plaga de los chizpurfles y cómo combatirlos.

Diez minutos después, tras el final de la clase, los alumnos se dirigieron al castillo para la comida. Harry estaba deseando hablar de una buena vez con Dumbledore, pero los minutos pasaban terriblemente despacio. Esa misma tarde tendrían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquella clase, de todos modos, se le hizo muy corta, ya que era su asignatura favorita.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala común. Harry dejó sus libros en su dormitorio y tras coger el pensadero, salió apresuradamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero cuando ya se hallaba frente a la horrible gárgola que ocultaba el acceso al estudio del profesor, cayó en la cuenta de que desconocía la contraseña. Harry pensó en sus posibilidades: tal vez, si aporreaba la pared con fuerza, Dumbledore lo oiría. Pero, obviamente, aquella opción era demasiado absurda. Pensó que debería esperar hasta mañana, o quizá con un poco de suerte podría encontrarlo más tarde. Sin embargo, aquello era tan importante...

-Harry¿ocurre algo? –el chico se sobresaltó. Inmerso en sus cavilaciones, no había escuchado los pasos a sus espaldas. Era Dumbledore quien se acercaba.

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore –había sido una suerte que el director no se encontrara en su despacho-. No sabía cuál era la contraseña y... necesito hablar con usted.

-Bien, sígueme –dijo Dumbledore, adelantándose-. _Aguijón de billywig_.

Harry sonrió. Recordó entonces que los aguijones de billywig eran un ingrediente importante de la popular golosina Meiga Frita, una de las favoritas del profesor. Dumbledore tomó asiento tras su elegante escritorio y unió las yemas de sus dedos, posando así sobre ellas su mentón.

-Bien, Harry, tú dirás –Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Anoche tuve una visión sobre Voldemort, profesor –Harry fue directo al grano. No podía esperar más tiempo para informar a Dumbledore.

-Ya veo –el director se arrellanó en su sillón y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que tomara asiento frente a él. Éste obedeció-. El profesor Snape me ha dicho que aunque no controlas por completo la Oclumancia, has hecho importantes progresos.

Harry se sorprendió de que Snape pudiera decir algo positivo de él.

-Está bien –prosiguió Dumbledore-. ¿De qué trataba?

Por toda respuesta, Harry colocó su pensadero frente al director.

-No sabía que tuvieras un pensadero –dijo sorprendido el profesor.

-Hermione me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Introduje mi visión en él –explicó Harry.

Dumbledore tocó ligeramente la superficie de la vasija con la varita, que tras removerse con fluidez, adquirió un color oscuro. El profesor introdujo el dedo índice en la sustancia plateada y fue absorbido por el pensadero. Harry esperó. Al poco tiempo, Dumbledore salió ágilmente de la vasija de piedra y tomó asiento tras su escritorio, pensativo, mientras se mesaba la barba pausadamente.

El director mantuvo la mirada perdida durante largo rato, mientras el muchacho mantenía la vista baja. Finalmente, Harry se atrevió a hablar:

-Profesor¿usted... sospecha de alguien? –preguntó dubitativo.

-La verdad, Harry, es que uno no puede estar seguro de nada nunca. Ya tenía la sospecha de que alguien de nuestro bando filtraba información a Voldemort –explicó Dumbledore. Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que no era nada nuevo el hecho de que hubiera un traidor entre sus amigos más allegados-. Aunque claro, eran sólo sospechas...

-De modo que... ¿Es imposible saber de quién se trata? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

Dumbledore negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-De momento, concretar es imposible. Solamente nos queda esperar.

Harry bajó de nuevo la vista al suelo. ¿Quién de los supuestos seguidores de Dumbledore habría pasado a engrosar las filas de Voldemort¿Quién sería capaz de semejante traición? Harry se preguntó si Voldemort seguiría intentando averiguar el contenido de la profecía y una pregunta le vino a la mente. No dudó en recurrir a Dumbledore:

-Profesor¿es posible que Voldemort, de alguna u otra forma, descubra el contenido de la profecía?

-No tienes motivos para preocuparte por eso, Harry. Aunque nunca se ha de subestimar a Voldemort, puedes estar seguro de que esa información está bien protegida –respondió Dumbledore.

Un silencio siguió a esta declaración.

-¿A qué plan se refiere Voldemort, profesor? –preguntó Harry, recordando el sueño: en él, Voldemort hablaba sobre un plan que se traía entre manos.

-Me temo que sólo podemos hacer conjeturas, Harry. Voldemort trama infinidad de cosas; aún no hay nada seguro –parecía que el director respondía con evasivas.

"Pero si Voldemort ha mencionado dicho plan de un modo tan insistente, eso significa que debe ser realmente importante", pensó Harry, "Parecía muy contento como para que sólo se tratase de cualquiera de sus maquinaciones".

-Harry, quiero que sigas practicando con mucha insistencia la Oclumancia –dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, profesor –el muchacho comprendió que la reunión había concluido, por lo que se puso en pie, abandonando la confortable butaca, y salió del estudio de Dumbledore, directo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Allí encontró a Ron y Hermione. Harry les contó con todo detalle la charla que había mantenido con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Y dices que él ya sabía que había un traidor? –preguntó Ron.

-Así es. Pero me ha dicho que aún es pronto para conocer su identidad –contestó Harry-. Claro que, en realidad no creo que quisiera decírmelo.

Hermione sostenía un libro entre los brazos mientras se mordía un labio.

-Pero¿de quién podría tratarse? –preguntó la chica con la mirada perdida.

-Si ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabe, mucho menos nosotros –respondió Ron amargamente.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se adelantó a una nueva discusión.

-Sólo sabemos que debe ser alguien muy cercano a Dumbledore, así que puede que forme parte de la Orden –razonó Harry-. Veamos, están Lupin, Tonks, Moody, tus hermanos y tus padres, Ron; Kingsley, Sturgis...

-Sí –lo interrumpió Ron-, pero de todos a los que has nombrado no me digas que piensas que el traidor puede estar entre ellos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar con la lectura de _Runas y simbología del antiguo Egipto_. Harry, por su parte, decidió empezar por su redacción sobre los chizpurfles para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. De modo que sacó de su mochila su ejemplar de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ y buscó información acerca de esas criaturas. Más tarde iría a la biblioteca y buscaría más datos para completar el trabajo. Harry alisó su pergamino y mojó la pluma, justo cuando Ron dijo en voz baja:

-Ahí está Ginny.

Harry levantó la vista. Al parecer, la chica acababa de entra en la sala común, había esparcido algunos libros en la mesa de al lado y se disponía a comenzar con sus tareas.

-Voy a hablar con ella –dijo Ron, decidido. Harry imaginó que su amigo se refería a lo ocurrido el día anterior con Daijhiro Yioko.

-Pero¿qué dices? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, signo inequívoco de su exasperación.

-Lo que has oído. Tengo que...

-No digas tonterías. Creo que estás exagerando –dijo Hermione.

-Eso ya lo veremos –contestó Ron al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa en la que se encontraba Ginny.

Desde su posición, Harry podría oír la conversación sin dificultad.

-Ginny¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Ron, de pie frente a su hermana.

-Claro –Ginny dejó la pluma que sostenía entre los dedos sobre su pergamino-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Iré directo al grano –aclaró Ron-. Es sobre ti y Yioko.

-¿Qué pasa con Daijhiro? –preguntó Ginny, confusa.

Harry miró en torno a él, asegurándose de que Daijhiro no se encontrara allí. Ni rastro del cazador de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa¿Qué hay entre Yioko y tú? –Ron parecía a punto de perder la calma.

-¿Qué? –Ginny lo miraba sorprendida.

-Ya me has oído. Mira, ese tío no te conviene, así que aléjate de él, porque...

-Pero¿qué demonios estás diciendo? –Ginny había elevado el tono de voz y comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-Os vi a los dos juntos ayer, a la hora de la cena, junto al Gran Comedor –explicó Ron con aire triunfante.

-¿Y qué? Sólo estabamos hablando, no...

-¡Sí, ya! Hablando... –la interrumpió Ron-. Conozco a los tíos como Yioko y son del tipo de...

-Pero¿tú te estás escuchando? –Ginny se había puesto en pie de pura rabia.

-Para variar, podrías fijarte en alguien que sí te convenga de verdad, alguien como Harry, por ejemplo –dijo Ron como si tal cosa.

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas. Hermione, al darse cuenta, dejó escapar una risa, que enseguida se encargó de convertir en tos. Ginny giró su rostro y miró a Harry, que a su vez observaba a la chica. Harry dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia sus deberes, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra, y simuló estar leyendo de nuevo el texto sobre los chizpurfles, como si repentinamente se tratase de algo fascinante. Ron era hombre muerto, pensó Harry.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? –preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

-Bueno, estabas colada por él¿no? Pues no sería mala idea que...

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron¡No puedo creer que hables en serio! Sabes bien que lo mío por Harry no fue más que una estúpida obsesión infantil sin importancia alguna. ¡Igual que lo tuyo por Madame Rosmerta! –espetó con sorna. Ron la taladró con una de sus peores miradas ante aquel comentario-. Hace ya un par de años que desperté. He conocido de verdad a Harry y me parece un chico realmente encantador, además de un buen amigo, muy buen amigo, pero nada más, y él lo sabe –explicó Ginny-. ¡Es simplemente... absurdo! Por otro lado –dijo severamente-, no veo necesario que sigas vigilándome; sé cuidar de mí misma.

-Mira, tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Yioko... –insistió Ron.

-¡Entre Daijhiro y yo no hay nada¿Te enteras? –gritó Ginny, furiosa-. ¡Y por si tanto te interesa, me pidió que saliéramos juntos, pero le dije que no, porque ES SÓLO UN AMIGO! –recalcó las últimas palabras antes de recoger sus libros y subir al dormitorio de las chicas como un vendaval.

Ron movió la boca sin articular palabra, como un pez fuera del agua. Lentamente, se dirigió a su sitio, junto a Harry y Hermione.

-Bueno... –balbuceó Ron-. Hasta ella misma admite que tengo razón.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que te equivocas¿verdad? –dijo la chica.

-Pero¿qué dices? Ella misma ha admitido que Yioko anda tras ella y...

-Sí, a Daijhiro le gusta, pero ya has oído que Ginny le dijo que no... –contestó Hermione.

-Y menos mal... –dijo Ron mientras volvía a su tarea.

-¿A qué ha venido eso de sacar a relucir mi nombre en la discusión? –preguntó Harry con unas inmensas ganas de estrangular a su mejor amigo.

Ron dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé... –contestó-. Me salió así... No lo pensé...

-Pues piénsalo la próxima vez –dijo Harry de mal humor.

Ron sonrió y volvió al trabajo. Sin embargo, no escribió ni una sola línea en su ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que observó atentamente a Harry, mientras éste terminaba su trabajo sobre los chizpurfles.

-Entonces... ¿Ginny nunca te ha mencionado a Yioko o... tal vez...? –Ron seguía insistiendo en aquel asunto, como si las cosas no hubieran quedado claras aún. Había posado su mirada en Hermione y esperaba una respuesta. Por otro lado, Harry deseaba que Ron dejara a un lado aquel irritante tema de conversación, que no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerlo, y curiosamente, ya había roto una de sus mejores plumas en dos al apretar más de la cuenta sobre el pergamino.

-No, Ron, Ginny nunca ha mencionado a Daijhiro –dijo Hermione con voz monótona-. Olvídalo¿quieres? Además, ya la has oído, ella no...

-Oh, así que no ha mencionado a Daijhiro, pero... tal vez... no sé... Quizá el nombre de otra persona... –Ron trataba de mostrar desinterés por la conversación, pero miraba de soslayo a Hermione, como si esperara una revelación importante.

-¡De verdad, Ron, deja ya las "preguntitas"! –espetó Hermione-. Si piensas que de ese modo vas a sonsacarme algo, es que no me conoces. ¡Cualquiera diría que perteneces a la CIA!

-¿A la... qué? –preguntó Ron con un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pfff... No tiene importancia –dijo la chica.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se concentró en sus deberes por primera vez.

-Pero... en serio, Ron –dijo de pronto Hermione-. Ultimamente creo que agobias demasiado a Ginny: primero Michael Corner, luego Dean... ahora Daijhiro... y... bueno... ¿Acaso pretendes meterle a Harry por los ojos? Porque, francamente...

Harry se sonrojó y hundió el rostro en su trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Cuándo demonios pensaban dejar a un lado sus amigos aquel asunto? Y lo que era aún más importante¿qué tendría de malo que Ginny y él salieran juntos? Sintió una sensación muy rara y nada confortable en la boca del estómago cuando recordó lo que ella acababa de decir hacía poco menos de cinco minutos: que la idea de fijarse en Harry le parecía absurda. Se sintió tentado de subir a su dormitorio, pero desistió. Sentía demasiada curiosidad, más ahora que lo habían incluido en la conversación.

-¿Te parece mal? –preguntó Ron.

-Pues la verdad es que... –trató de responder Hermione, pero no parecía que Ron estuviese muy interesado en su punto de vista.

-¡Lo único que trato de hacer es proteger a mi hermana de los chicos que no le convienen! –exclamó Ron.

-Ya, Ron, pero es que para ti todos pertenecen a ese grupo, no hay ninguno que le convenga a Ginny –dijo Hermione, hastiada.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes hermanos o hermanas pequeñas –murmuró Ron.

-No digas bobadas –dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada-. Sé que te mueve el instinto fraternal, pero debes comprender de una vez por todas que Ginny ya no es ninguna niña, y aunque en ocasiones la protección de un hermano mayor no venga nada mal, debes admitir que tu comportamiento últimamente ha sido un tanto exagerado –explicó Hermione resuelta-. Creo que subestimas a tu hermana, Ron. Tiene un carácter que nadie sería capaz de doblegar y sabe bien lo que hace. Pero por encima de todo, estoy segura de que si alguna vez estuviera en un aprieto, tú serías la primera persona a la que acudiría. Ahora que Fred y George ya no están en Hogwarts, eres el único hermano que le queda cerca, y eso es muy importante para ella.

Ron observaba a Hermione fijamente y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Harry, a su vez, se había quedado embobado escuchando a su amiga y tenía la boca entreabierta, aturdido.

-Vaya... –masculló Ron sin dejar de observar a Hermione, desconcertado.

-De verdad, Hermione¿cuándo piensas escribir ese dichoso libro sobre la mente femenina? –preguntó Harry, irónico.

-Nunca, porque no serviría para nada. Cada persona piensa y siente de un modo diferente, así que sería imposible dictar esa clase de reglas. Lo único que hay que hacer es prestar atención y escuchar –dijo Hermione, regresando a su lectura.

-Entonces¿por qué no escribes un libro sobre como escuchar a las mujeres? –comentó Ron con una sonrisa torcida.

-Porque –comenzó Hermione con una mirada perversa-, eso es algo que deberías hacer por ti mismo... si de verdad te interesa conseguir lo que quieres.

Tras dejar a Ron con una expresión de completo aturdimiento en el rostro, Hermione se concentró en sus quehaceres. Harry miraba de soslayo a su amigo y supo que mientras Ron observaba fijamente a Hermione, no dejaba de pensar en lo que ésta había dicho.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora!!! Dejadnos un review para saber q os ha parecido!!!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Regreso a la Casa de los Gritos". En este cap Voldemort moverá ficha... Y más cosillas! No os lo perdáis!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**patty: muchas gracias por tu primer review. la verdad es q no sabíamos si poner al final del cap esa frasecilla de ron, porque estuvimos dudando bastante, igual sonaba muy frívola o... bueno, pero al final así se quedó. ya sabemos q ron puede meter la pata en cualquier momento, pobrecito... esperamos tu opinión para el próximo cap. besos!!!!!**

**Lord Grond: esperamos haberte dejado pensando también con este cap, y bueno, con respecto a ron, hermione también preferirá hacer como q ron no ha dicho nada en clase de historia de la magia, no crees? es q ron... siempre metiendo la pata el pobre. De Binns ya sabremos algo en el castigo, q por cierto... no queremos adelantar nada, pero no te puedes perder el próximo cap si de verdad te interesa ese castigo! muchos besos y gracias por seguir leyéndonos!!!**

**saisai jk: pobre ron, no? simpre tiene q cagarla con hermione, y encima ahí está malfoy para restregárselo por la cara... del profe binns ya se sabrá más, pero que bien q os habéis dado cuenta de q algo pasa! en cuanto a snape, en próximos caps se desvelarán más cosillas. muchas gracias y muchos besos!!!!**

**lordaeglos: madre mía!! ya sabemos q snape es bastante retorcido, pero no creemos q sea capaz de llegar a tanto... lo q está claro es q algo pasó con lily, ahora la pregunta es... ¿el que? eso ya se descubrirá en próximos caps. en cuanto al castigo... tampoco podemos adelantar mucho, pero si quieres saber las consecuencias, no te puedes perder el cap 20, o sea, el siguiente. muchos besos y gracias por seguir el fic!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos otra vez!!!!**

**Antes que nada, una disculpa personal de Tridjia, q asume todas las responsabilidades por la larguísima tardanza y por no haber podido hacer la correción del capítulo antes (lo siento, lo siento, me declaro culpable, Ibi y Trinity estuvieron a punto de liarse a tomatazos conmigo or lo tardona que soy, pero la sangre, o la salsa de tomate en este caso, no llegó al río, o a mí cara mejor dicho)**

**Aquí os traemos el cap 20. A todos los que después de estas semanas desaparecidas, seguís aquí, muchas gracias por vuestro interés. Esperamos que os guste, y ya sabéis, para cualquier sugerencia para próximos caps, tomatazos (tridjia los acepta esta vez con total sumisión), críticas, etc... dadle al GO!**

**Disclaimer: nada nuestro, todo de Rowling, excepto erl texto, obviamnete y... ahora que los pensamos... Daihjiro Yioko tmb es nuestro... jejeje**

**Al final del cap las respuestas a los reviews!!!!

* * *

**

**20**

**Regreso a la Casa de los Gritos**

A las seis en punto de la tarde del viernes, Ron y Hermione estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de Binns. Tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que ambos hubiesen recibido su trabajo de Historia de la Magia, junto con su castigo, a pesar de que habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces, que aquellos últimos siete días habían transcurrido muy lentamente. Después de que Ron llamara con los nudillos la puerta, esperaron hasta que ésta se abrió sola con un chasquido.

-¿Profesor Binns? –dijo Hermione con cautela, asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Binns flotaba en el aire, paseando por su despacho. Tenía en sus manos un libro en cuya cubierta podía leerse _Las guerras con los gigantes a lo largo de la Historia_. Al oír la voz de Hermione, levantó la mirada y cerró el libro de golpe.

-Pasen –exclamó al verles en el vano de la puerta. Sus cejas plateadas se fruncieron levemente al ver entrar a Ron, acordándose, sin duda alguna, del pergamino que éste le había tirado en la última clase-. Bueno, como castigo van a ordenar mi biblioteca personal –el fantasma señaló una estantería repleta de centenares de volúmenes-, por orden cronológico de impresión. Yo… he de irme, pero quiero ver el trabajo terminado para cuando vuelva, dentro de unas horas. ¡Sin magia!

Sin más palabras, Binns se marchó atravesando la puerta cerrada. Parecía que tuviera prisa. Al quedarse solos, Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas:

-¿Qué clase de castigo es ese¿Ordenar unas estanterías¡Venga ya!

-No creo que Binns se haya preocupado nunca en poner un castigo. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que seamos los primeros –dijo Hermione pensativa.

-¡Qué honor! –ironizó él.

-Será mejor que empecemos –Hermione se remangó las mangas de la túnica y se acercó a las polvorientas baldas. En cuanto sacó los primeros libros, surgió una nube de polvo que la hizo estornudar tres veces seguidas-. ¡Uff! Creo que nadie ha limpiado aquí desde hace años.

-Se les debe haber pasado por alto a los elfos domésticos –comentó Ron.

-No tiene gracia –Hermione le miró de manera fulminante-. No te quedes ahí mirando y échame una mano.

Ron se apresuró a quitarle la pila de libros de entre los brazos y los dejó caer en un rincón. Cuando, al cabo de una hora, habían vaciado las estanterías, ambos tenían la espalda dolorida de tanto agacharse y estirarse.

-Al final va a resultar que Binns sí sabe lo que es un castigo de verdad –se quejó Ron con las manos en los riñones.

Hermione atravesó la habitación, esquivando las montañas de libros hasta conseguir llegar al escritorio. Se sentó en la mesa y dejó las piernas balanceándose en el aire mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente. Sin fijarse en lo que hacía, cogió el libro que Binns había estado leyendo antes de que ellos llegaran y que en aquel momento descansaba en el escritorio. Lo hojeó con desgana.

Ron se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo cuidadosamente de espaldas a Hermione. Miraba todos los libros que tenían que ordenar cuando escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó a la chica, que miraba el libro que tenía en las manos como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-No me extraña que la gente tenga tan mala opinión de los gigantes, cualquiera les tendría miedo después de leer lo que pone aquí.

Ron se acercó a ella y le echó un vistazo a la ilustración que acompañaba al texto y que mostraba a un gigante de aspecto enloquecido que tenía apresados a varios hombres y los sujetaba en sus enormes manazas.

-Que yo recuerde, tú misma no estabas muy contenta con la idea de tener que cuidar de Grawp¿me equivoco, Hermy? –recordó Ron.

-Eso es distinto. Yo sólo digo que si los magos aceptáramos a los gigantes, seguramente éstos serían menos agresivos y podríamos llegar a convivir.

Ron soltó un resoplido:

-¿Ahora intentas fundar el O.N.G.O.; Organización Nauseabunda de Gigantes "Orrorosos"? –se echó a reír de su propio chiste.

-No seas bobo. Además, "horroroso" lleva hache –contestó Hermione ácidamente.

Ron hizo una mueca y murmuró algo que sonó a "Ya lo sabía, era por darle un poco de gracia al asunto". Después desvió la vista hacia el escritorio de Binns, donde Hermione estaba sentada.

-¡Eh! –exclamó de repente cogiendo unos papeles-. ¡Aquí están los trabajos de Historia! Mira, el de Terry Boot –lo leyó un poco por encima-. Pues tampoco está tan bien. Seguro que ese tío está enchufado.

-Suelta eso, Ron –se escandalizó ella dándole un manotazo suave-. No podemos cotillear las cosas de los profesores.

-Sí que podemos.

-Pero no debemos, somos prefectos.

-Aquí está el nuestro.

-¡Déjame ver!

-Suelta eso, Hermione –exclamó Ron imitando la voz aguda de su amiga-. No podemos cotillear las cosas de los profesores.

-Sólo quiero ver en qué nos equivocamos. Con tu genial idea de tirarle el pergamino a Binns me quedé con las ganas de leer las correcciones –Hermione le quitó el trabajo de las manos y leyó las anotaciones que el profesor había escrito en el margen del manuscrito-. Pero¿cómo se te ocurrió poner que Hildegard Reyjerk nació en Irlanda¡Pero si es de Islandia!

-Hermione, eran las cuatro de la mañana¿crees que era capaz de diferenciar Irlanda de Islandia? Se me cruzarían las letras…

-Bueno, no importa; lo hecho, hecho está –concluyó ella dejando los trabajos en su sitio.

El rostro de Ron pareció ensombrecerse y dándole la espalda comenzó a colocar los libros por orden cronológico en las estanterías. Hermione se unió a él y al cabo de unos minutos se percató de que su amigo no había dicho nada en un buen rato y que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. No sabía si preguntarle, porque a veces las reacciones de Ron eran completamente imprevisibles: tan pronto se comportaba con ella de un modo amable, como se ponía a discutir por cualquier tontería. ¿Habría dicho algo que le hubiera molestado?

Finalmente, incapaz de aguantar la situación por más tiempo, se encaró con él:

-Ron¿qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada –el chico continuó colocando libros.

-¡Oh, vamos¡No seas crío¿Qué te pasa? –Hermione le agarró del brazo con impaciencia, pero lo soltó casi al instante al ver el gesto del chico-. ¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho? –preguntó, preocupada, tragándose su orgullo-. ¿Ha sido por lo de Islandia?

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y su expresión pareció dulcificarse.

-Es sólo que… no puedo evitar pensar que si estamos aquí es por mi culpa.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada, pero al momento siguiente esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero, Ron –murmuró como si regañara a un niño pequeño-, los dos cometimos errores, mi parte del trabajo tampoco estaba del todo bien.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso. Si hubiéramos empezado antes… si hubieras hecho el trabajo con otra persona seguro que habrías aprobado.

-Pero yo quería hacer el trabajo contigo.

-¿Es la primera vez que suspendes?

Hermione enrojeció:

-Bueno, una vez suspendí un examen de Runas Antiguas, en tercero, aunque sólo era un parcial. Me estaba volviendo loca con aquel maldito giratiempo…

-Espero que esto no perjudique demasiado tu media, ni en lo de que seas prefecta. Como la mía ya está echada a perder por todo lo de Malfoy… Debí estar más pendiente… no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar de esa manera.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Tenías cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

Ron esquivó su mirada; ambos sabían que ese refería a Charlie. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta e intentó desesperadamente contenerse. No quería desmoronarse allí, no en aquel momento; no delante de ella.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar –musitó Hermione con voz ahogada. Ron la miró, sorprendido al ver que ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y que le temblaba incontrolablemente la barbilla.

-Hermione... –dijo él sin fuerzas, demasiado impresionado por verla llorar. De repente, su amiga le parecía una persona frágil y vulnerable. Ella apartó la mano del hombro de él y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ron, tengo tanto miedo de que las personas a las que quiero sufran... –dijo entrecortadamente-. Pienso en Harry, pienso en ti, en tu familia y en mis padres, que apenas comprenden nada de todo esto…

El chico se quedó allí plantado frente a ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Hermione refugió el rostro en su pecho, dejando que la rodeara con sus brazos. Permanecieron así, quietos, unos minutos, mientras por la confusa mente de Ron pasaban pensamientos aún más confusos. Cuando se separaron, Hermione esbozó con timidez una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya –susurró-, debes pensar que soy ridícula.

-No, Hermione, no creo que seas ridícula –contestó Ron con el mismo tono de voz-. Creo que todo lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido -.Se quedó mirándola detenidamente a los ojos y se acercó unos pocos centímetros más a la chica. Estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro en el rostro. Hermione observaba a Ron con curiosidad, como si de repente le viera de un modo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía que el chico estaba manteniendo una discusión consigo mismo, como si se hubiera dado cuanta de que tenía que tomar una decisión importante en pocos segundos. Súbitamente, Hermione sintió que Ron entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y vio que se acercaba un poco más, un poco más…

-Pero¿todavía no han acabado? –Binns acababa de atravesar la pared y miraba los libros que aún estaban desperdigados por el suelo, sin fijarse en Ron y Hermione, que se habían separado como impulsados por un resorte-. ¡Vamos¡Apresúrense!

Ruborizado, Ron se agachó y cogió unos cuantos libros del suelo. Empezó a colocarlos en las estanterías, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquel despacho: había estado a punto de besar a Hermione, a su amiga; y ella no había dado muestra de rechazo. ¡Maldito Binns¡Había aparecido justo cuando…! Ron tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Hermione, que ordenaba los libros con el rostro encendido.

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, terminaron con el castigo, Binns les dijo que podían marcharse, y los dos salieron del despacho rápidamente, pero en silencio. No hablaron en todo el camino, y sólo se lanzaron ocasionales miradas por el rabillo del ojo, lo que provocó que Ron tropezara en una ocasión con una armadura oxidada que cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

Cuando traspasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda era tan tarde que todos los estudiantes estaban ya de regreso de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Allí, en la sala común, solos en una mesa repleta de libros, estaban Harry y Ginny. El muchacho parecía estar ayudando a la chica con sus tareas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry solamente levantó la cabeza de los libros cuando percibió la presencia de sus amigos, que, eludiendo cualquier tipo de conversación, se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Vaya... ¿Crees que habrán vuelto a pelearse? –aventuró Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Conociéndolos... no es de extrañar –dijo, pensando que de ser así, él mismo tendría que soportarlos a la mañana siguiente. Apartando la vista de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos, fijó su atención de nuevo en la pelirroja.

----0000----

Aquel fue un fin de semana un tanto extraño, pensó Harry. Ni Ron ni Hermione parecían muy predispuestos a mantener una conversación entre sí que contuviera más de un monosílabo, aunque cuando se veían obligados a hablar, lo hacían con tanta formalidad y decoro que Harry tenía la sensación de estar como mínimo en una audiencia con la reina. Aún así, lo achacó a una nueva discusión. Pero aquella no parecía ser la causa en aquella ocasión, ya que ambos parecían querer demostrar que todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado. Así que, harto, decidió que, como siempre, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y así, comenzó una nueva semana.

Tras las clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron dar un paseo alrededor del lago, para poder charlar más tranquilamente sobre los recientes acontecimientos. El hecho de que entre las personas cercanas a Dumbledore se encontrara un traidor, agravaba aún más la situación. Sin embargo, el frío era tal, que optaron por regresar al castillo.

Ya en la sala común, los tres amigos se deshicieron de sus capas y se sentaron en una mesa junto al fuego. Aquella tarde tendrían entrenamiento de quidditch, pero podrían aprovechar para quitarse algo de trabajo de encima antes.

Hermione se arrellanó en la butaca mientras repasaba sus apuntes de Aritmancia. Ron terminaba una redacción sobre Historia de la Magia y Harry decidió empezar su tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aquella misma tarde, después de la comida, habían tenido clase con Hagrid y se habían dedicado a estudiar los graphorns, un animal grande y jorobado, de color púrpura, con dos enormes cuernos muy afilados. Según parecía, era una bestia de una naturaleza extremadamente agresiva. Hagrid había llevado un ejemplar a clase, y por lo que insinuó, parecía que hubiera tenido dificultades para hacerse con uno. Definitivamente, Harry prefería no saber cómo ni dónde lo había conseguido.

Dieron las seis cuando Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para el entrenamiento, tras haberse puesto las túnicas del equipo y coger sus escobas.

Harry y Ron fueron a buscar las pelotas, mientras los demás miembros del equipo iban llegando. Ginny fue la primera en aparecer. La muchacha saludó a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Ron. Hacia ya una semana de la discusión que habían mantenido en la sala común sobre Daijhiro Yioko, y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Con respecto al cazador de Gryffindor, Ron se mostraba muy arisco con él, y eso era, en parte, lo que hacía que Ginny se enfureciera aún más. ¿Es que Ron nunca entendería que Daijhiro era su amigo?

Poco después, llegó el resto del equipo: Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper y Daijhiro Yioko.

Harry cogió la quaffle y comenzaron con algunos pases de calentamiento. Al rato, soltó una de la bludgers y tanto Andrew como Jack practicaron con ella. Harry pensó, mientras les observaba, que habían mejorado notablemente desde su entrada en el equipo. Los cazadores se dedicaban a intentar colar la quaffle por los aros y Harry trataba de encontrar la snitch cuando dieron el entrenamiento por terminado. Se acercaba una tormenta, y con el viento que se había levantado, no tenía sentido seguir.

De modo que todos los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios, agotados y con las túnicas embarradas hasta las rodillas. Harry se esforzaba por entrenarlos duramente. El próximo partido sería contra Hufflepuff, y aunque no era un rival realmente duro, no debían subestimarlos. Tras la derrota en el partido contra Slytherin, no podían permitirse volver a perder si querían ganar la Copa de Quidditch. A principios de junio, Slytherin jugaría el siguiente partido contra Ravenclaw, y cabía la posibilidad de que estos ganaran a Slytherin. En ese caso aún habría posibilidades de que Gryffindor se llevara la copa, puesto que Slytherin les había vencido por muy poca ventaja.

Harry y Ron dejaron sus escobas en el dormitorio y encontraron a Hermione donde la habían dejado. Todos juntos bajaron a cenar. Allí, se encontraron con Seamus, que enumeraba todo lo que compraría al día siguiente en Hogsmeade, mientras le hincaba el diente a una chuleta de cerdo.

-El cumpleaños de Lavender es la semana que viene, así que habrá que celebrarlo por todo lo alto en la sala común; pero no le digáis nada: será una sorpresa –comentó Seamus.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Quedaba patente que aún recordaba el follón que se había montado en la fiesta tras la victoria contra Ravenclaw.

-A lo mejor a Eddie le queda algo de whisky de fuego –dijo Seamus, mientras miraba distraídamente su puré de patata-. Podría dejárnoslo a un buen precio¿qué os parece? –en este momento de dirigía Harry y Ron, que se encogieron de hombros sin muchas ganas de repetir la resaca de la última vez.

-No me acordaba que mañana había salida a Hogsmeade... –dijo Harry distraídamente mientras mordisqueaba unas patatas.

-No sé si deberíamos ir, los exámenes son dentro de poco y tenemos un montón de trabajo... –Hermione parecía agobiada.

-¡Hermione¡Todavía faltan siglos para los exámenes, no seas aguafiestas! –exclamó Ron mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, bajo la cabeza al momento siguiente con las puntas de las orejas enrojecidas, barbotando por lo bajo-: Además, se me ha acabado el suministro de bombas fétidas, necesito comprar más.

-Eres prefecto, Ron. No... –comenzó Hermione.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir –dijo Ron con un tono de voz aburrido-. Que no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas porque soy prefecto y que debería comportarme para dar ejemplo. Pero que quieres que te diga, prefiero las bombas fétidas.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, pero lo miró acusatoriamente.

Tras la cena, siguieron con las tareas en la sala común. Harry comenzó con un trabajo para la clase de Herbología, pero se encontraba tan cansado, que lo dejó a medio acabar. Tendría tiempo de terminarlo al día siguiente.

----0000----

Por la mañana, Harry durmió hasta tarde, mientras que Ron y Hermione ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor, y puesto que el desayuno ya había terminado, le llevaron a Harry unas tostadas y algo de bizcocho.

Antes de la comida, los tres amigos continuaron con sus tareas en la biblioteca. La sala común estaba abarrotada de alumnos y no había manera de concentrarse.

-Bueno, entonces¿qué? Esta tarde vamos a Hogsmeade¿no? –preguntó Ron en un susurro, mientras pasaba a limpio su ensayo de Transformaciones.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro de Runas Antiguas y miró a Ron.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y continuar con los deberes; sabéis que... –comenzó la muchacha.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione¡Es sábado y tenemos el domingo para terminarlos! –se reveló Ron con un tono de voz bastante elevado.

-¡Shhh! Esto es la biblioteca, no el patio. ¡Silencio! –la señora Pince pasó junto a la mesa que ocupaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, y se detuvo el tiempo justo para regañarles.

-Como decía –Hermione miró a sus amigos duramente-, creo que deberíamos quedarnos y continuar con el trabajo.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Un descanso no nos vendrá mal, para despejarnos –razonó Harry-. A mí ya me salen los diagramas y análisis de Transformaciones hasta por las orejas.

Ron asintió y Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

De modo que tras la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione, al igual que otros muchos alumnos, partieron hacia Hogsmeade.

Antes que nada, y por insistencia de Ron, visitaron Zonko para proveerse de bombas fétidas (aquel curso Filch se volvería loco). Después de dar un paseo por la calle principal y visitar varias tiendas, como Honeydukes, donde Harry compró un gran surtido de golosinas que compartió con Ron y Hermione, los tres amigos se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas. Una cerveza de mantequilla era lo que les hacía falta para reconfortarse de aquel frío.

El local estaba a rebosar, y a duras penas pudieron encontrar una mesa al fondo de la sala. Muchos compañeros bebían y reían tranquilamente.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban a la mesa, Harry fue a buscar sus bebidas a la barra. Regresó junto a sus amigos con tres jarras de la reconstituyente cerveza de mantequilla. Después del primer trago, a Harry le dio la sensación de que un agradable calor le recorría el cuerpo, abandonando por completo el frío.

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? –Hermione se había atragantado con la bebida y Ron trataba de calmarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero la chica no dejaba de toser.

Harry dirigió la mirada al lugar en que Hermione se había fijado y pudo ver a una bruja de mediana edad, de cabello rubio y abundantes rizos muy elaborados, hablando con un hombre rechoncho y bajito. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. Era, sin lugar a dudas, Rita Skeeter. Sin embargo, su aspecto había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry la había visto, un año atrás, en el mismo lugar. Rita volvía a escribir para _El Profeta_ y su aspecto ya no era desaliñado, sino el mismo que tenía cuando Harry la conoció en cuarto curso.

-¿En qué andará metida ahora? –volvió a preguntar Hermione con suspicacia.

-Ni idea –contestó Harry-. De todos modos, no tiene porque ser algo sucio. Este año aún no ha publicado nada falso desde que regresó a _El Profeta_.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los labios por toda respuesta. Después de pagar las consumiciones, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron al frío exterior, enfundados en sus capas. El viento les venía de frente y era helador.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a Hogwarts¡Con este frío se me están congelando hasta las pestañas! –propuso Ron, tiritando.

-Sí, buena idea –contestó Hermione-. En la sala común...

Pero ni Ron ni Harry pudieron escuchar el final de aquella frase, puesto que un estruendo los sobresaltó. Se encontraban frente a Correos cuando vislumbraron a lo lejos como una fina neblina de humo ascendía hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos de la multitud. Harry pudo ver como a unos cien metros de distancia la gente chillaba y huía despavorida, calle abajo, en dirección a ellos. A Harry le vino a la mente el recuerdo del ataque al callejón Diagon: los gritos, personas tratando de escapar, la Marca Tenebrosa...

-¿Qué... ? –comenzó Hermione.

-¿Creéis que son…? –susurró Ron.

-Mortífagos… -acabó Harry por él.

Sus dos amigos le dirigieron una mirada de temor.

-Debemos alejarnos de aquí –dijo Hermione, a la vez que observaba de soslayo a Harry. El muchacho notó la mirada de su amiga y supo que ella también había rememorado el ataque en el callejón Diagon.

Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron sobre sus talones en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el tumulto. Muchos alumnos corrían hacia el sendero que conducía a la escuela; otros se cobijaban en las tiendas, tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, los tres amigos divisaron como a lo lejos y frente a ellos se habían aparecido otro numeroso grupo de mortífagos. Hogsmeade estaba rodeado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer¡Se supone que Hogsmeade estaba vigilado! –exclamó Hermione.

No había tiempo para pensar; los mortífagos se acercaban.

-¡Harry¡Harry!

Harry miró en derredor con la intención de saber quién lo llamaba y vio a escasos metros de distancia a Neville, junto a Parvati y Lavender. Los rostros de las muchachas reflejaban miedo y preocupación.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a sus compañeros.

-¿Habéis visto a Ginny? –preguntó de pronto Ron , consternado.

Harry miró a su alrededor, como si creyera que la muchacha aparecería entre la multitud. Un vacío se extendió por su estómago. Debían encontrarla.

-No... –contestó Lavender con un deje de miedo en la voz-. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? No podemos aparecernos y no se ve a ningún profesor por ningún lad…

Una súbita explosión la interrumpió e hizo que todos agacharán la cabeza instintivamente.

-No lo sé, creo que... –empezó Neville-. ¡Mira Ron, ahí viene!

Neville señalaba algo a espaldas de Ron. Ginny, acompañada de Luna, corría a través de la calle principal, esquivando a la gente.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó Ron, agarrando a su hermana del brazo cuando ésta hubo llegado a su lado.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivió y se fijó en que tanto Ginny como Luna estaban cubiertas de polvo, esta última, como pudo notar el chico, carecía de su habitual expresión soñadora.

Harry pensó que no debían perder más tiempo, pero de pronto recordó...

-¿Qué hay de Seamus y Dean? –se dirigió a Neville.

-Hace rato que volvieron a Hogwarts con todo el contrabando –explicó el chico.

-Está bien, vayámonos. Si nos quedamos aquí... –Harry comenzó a caminar, pero un grito a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¡No! No sé dónde está Padma... –Harry se giró en redondo y se encontró frente a frente con Parvati. La muchacha temblaba ligeramente y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Y si... Y si ella... Si la han... –estaba muy nerviosa.

Harry cayó en la cuenta entonces de que Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvati, podría encontrarse allí. Comprendió la angustia de la chica y, dando un paso al frente, la agarró con firmeza por los hombros, tratando de infundirle calma. No podían dejarse arrastrar por la histeria en aquellos momentos.

-No nos iremos de aquí sin Padma¿de acuerdo?

La chica se tranquilizó un poco y asintió.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar? –preguntó Hermione, apremiante.

-No lo sé... Mencionó algo sobre ir a Tiroslargos Modas, pero no sé si...

De inmediato, Harry cogió a Parvati de la mano y echó a correr calle abajo. No había tiempo que perder. ¿Pero cómo saldrían de allí? Intentaba buscar una solución cuando se cruzaron con un mortífago fornido de hombros anchos. Harry paró en seco y notó como Parvati, a quien aún cogía de la mano, chocaba contra su espalda. El hombre sostenía la varita en alto, pero Harry, que llevaba la suya propia en la mano, fue más rápido:

-_¡Impedimenta!_

El mortífago quedó paralizado y el grupo de amigos pasó junto a él. De camino a Tiroslargos Modas, se encontraron con Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch Fletchley, que se unieron a ellos.

Varios magos luchaban contra los mortífagos, pero, al parecer, estos llevaban ventaja.

El grupo tuvo dificultades en la travesía, ya que muchos mortífagos se interponían en su camino. Sin embargo, no tuvieron grandes problemas, ya que Harry era uno de los mejores alumnos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y casualmente el resto del grupo había pertenecido al ED.

Finalmente, encontraron a Padma con una amiga cerca de la tienda que Parvati había mencionado. Ahora sí; debían marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Lavender, casi histérica.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-Tengo una idea. Seguidme –no había tiempo para explicaciones y los demás no se opusieron.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione.

-A la Casa de los Gritos –susurró Harry simplemente. Ron, que estaba a su lado, asintió vigorosamente; aquella era una buena idea.

La Casa de los Gritos, el que se consideraba el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña, se encontraba un poco separada y más elevada que el resto del pueblo. Sin embargo, aunque todo el mundo creyera que estaba encantada, no eran más que leyendas.

Cuando subían la cuesta que conducía al edificio, Lavender se detuvo en seco:

-Espera un momento. ¿Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos¡Pero si está encantada¡Estás loco¿No sabes que...?

-Eso no son más que bobadas –espetó Ron.

-No os paréis –dijo Harry.

De modo que continuaron la subida. Cuando llegaron a su destino, agotados y sin aliento, Lavender, desilusionada, exclamó:

-¡Pero si no podemos entrar¡Todas las ventanas y puertas están cegadas!

-La verdad es que las situaciones peliagudas no son tu fuerte –comentó Hermione, al tiempo que apartaba a Lavender y apuntaba a una ventana baja con la varita.

De la varita de Hermione salió un rayo de luz azul y con un fuerte estruendo se abrió un enorme agujero en la gastada madera.

_-¡Reparo!_ –dijo Hermione después de que todos hubieron entrado en la casa. No podían dejar evidencias, nadie debía saber que alguien había estado allí.

Harry miró a su alrededor y todo cuanto vio le resultó familiar. Se encontraban en una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes en varios lugares, aquí y allá. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas y todos los muebles estaban rotos.

Alguien ahogó un gemido.

-Tranquilos, aquí no hay nadie –dijo Harry-. _¡Lumos!_ –la habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y encendieron sus varitas.

-Si los mortífagos llegan hasta aquí y rodean la casa, estaremos perdidos. Es una ratonera –susurró Justin.

-No os preocupéis por eso. No vamos a quedarnos aquí –tras esta breve explicación, Harry se dirigió hacia un rincón de la sala, seguido de cerca por Ron y Hermione, donde había una pequeña abertura en la pared, disimulada por un tapiz medio raído. Fue entonces cuando los demás cayeron en la cuenta de que se trataba de un pasadizo secreto. Hubo murmullos de emoción.

-No es la primera vez que vosotros estáis aquí¿verdad? –preguntó Ernie suspicazmente. Harry no contestó, se limitó a apartar el tapiz, y se preguntó si Ernie, muy en su papel de prefecto, sería capaz de quitarle puntos en esa situación.

-¿Adónde conduce este pasadizo? –preguntó Luna, muy interesada.

-A Hogwarts –contestó Harry.

Sus compañeros no podían creer su suerte. Harry dejó pasar a los demás y él fue el último en entrar. El túnel estaba muy oscuro y todos portaban sus varitas encendidas. No supieron cuanto tiempo les llevó recorrerlo. Avanzaban despacio, porque el pasadizo era muy bajo y estrecho y eran demasiados como para poder moverse con soltura.

De pronto, se detuvieron, y Harry comprendió que ya debían haber llegado. Hermione, que iba la primera, sacó medio cuerpo por la abertura hacia el exterior y apretó el nudo del tronco que inmovilizaba el Sauce Boxeador. El grupo salió fuera del túnel y del alcance del árbol. Todos estaban impresionados por la ubicación del pasadizo secreto. Ernie no paraba de comentar lo realmente ingenioso que había sido colocar el sauce en la entrada del túnel, para ahuyentar a los curiosos.

Hacía un viento torrencial y empezaba a anochecer. Todos estaban ilesos, aunque exhaustos. Cruzaron la explanada en silencio y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del colegio.

-¿Cómo descubristeis la entrada secreta? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-Fred y George nos la enseñaron –contestó Harry, que no quería dar explicaciones sobre el mapa del merodeador.

Traspasaron las puertas de roble y se encontraron con un gran revuelo en la entrada del castillo: todos los profesores iban de un lado para otro con algún alumno herido, se dirigían a la enfermería o bien daban saltitos histéricos, como en el caso de la profesora Trelawney. Los jefes de las diferentes casas se encontraban al pie de la escalinata de mármol con un largo rollo de pergamino en las manos, mientras una larga fila de alumnos daba su nombre; al parecer estaban asegurándose de que no faltara nadie.

-¡Potter¡Weasley! –grito una voz autoritaria y severa.

Harry dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro surcado por la preocupación de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Se puede saber dónde se habían metido? –la profesora exigía una explicación-. ¿Por qué no llegaron con el resto de sus compañeros? –enarcó las cejas.

-Verá, profesora... tuvimos que llegar hasta aquí a través del pas... –empezó Ernie.

-El problema fue que tuvimos que esperar a que los aurores despejaran la zona; nos encontrábamos rodeados por los mortífagos –explicó rápidamente Hermione, a la vez que le propinaba un pisotón a Ernie con disimulo.

Harry pensó que Hermione había sido muy oportuna, y le dirigió una significativa mirada en señal de complicidad. La profesora McGonagall, que por su parte no se había percatado de nada, demasiado ocupada contando a un grupo de alumnos de quinto que pasaba por su lado, asintió aliviada y relajó los músculos de la cara. Tras comprobar que ninguno tuviera lesiones los dejó marchar.

Mientras Ernie y Justin desaparecían tras un tapiz y Padma se juntaba con unas amigas, Ginny, Neville, Lavender y Parvati subían a la sala común de Gryffindor. Por otra parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron un tiempo en la entrada del castillo. Los profesores se afanaban por comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y la verdad era que Peeves no ayudaba mucho: se paseaba entre los curiosos, que como Harry, Ron y Hermione se agolpaban junto al Gran Comedor, y no paraba de decir cosas como "¿Es que todos los mocosos han llegado vivos? Si no, podríamos aprovecharlos para hacer un buen caldo...".

Poco después, a la vez que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común, oyeron los amortiguados gritos de la profesora McGonagall contra el _poltergeist_.

Al traspasar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, encontraron a Parvati, Lavender y Neville rodeados por un cuantioso grupo de curiosos que, al parecer, no habían estado en Hogsmeade y pedían detalles. Cuando la horda de alumnos los vio entrar, los bombardeó a preguntas. Seamus y Dean no paraban de repetir que era una pena que no hubieran estado allí.

-...justo cuando atacan Hogsmeade¡no estamos! –renegó Seamus-. Nos hemos perdido lo mejor, Dean.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú "lo mejor"? –dijo Lavender con frialdad-. Alguien puede haber muerto, Seamus.

-Bueno... no quería decir... No me refería a eso –se disculpó Seamus-. De cualquier modo, todos los alumnos han llegado a salvo, ya habéis oído a la profesora Sprout. Aunque no me hubiera importado si algún Slytherin se hubiese quedado allí...

-Con eso no se bromea, Seamus –dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Ya, ya –Seamus hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano-. Bueno, pero no hay ningún herido de gravedad.

-No hay ningún alumno herido de gravedad, querrás decir –dijo Lavender-. Había más gente en Hogsmeade, además de nosotros. Me refiero a los magos adultos que llegaron para luchar contra los mortífagos.

Se cernió un gran silencio en la sala común. Harry se encontraba de pie, junto a la ventana, meditando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar, "Alguien puede haber muerto...". Entonces, alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, tocándole en un hombro. Era Parvati, y estaba realmente seria.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo solemnemente.

Harry estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque nos has salvado la vida –contestó con simpleza-. Y gracias por... por lo de mi hermana. De verás, te lo agradezco mucho, no habría podido irme de allí sin ella, pero habría entendido que vosotros os marcharais –entonces sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la muchacha se acercó y le dio a Harry un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Harry notó que se sonrojaba y vio como a lo lejos Ron, Dean y Seamus lo observaban con una ridícula sonrisa en los labios, cosa que puso aún más nervioso a Harry.

-Y... bueno... –fue Parvati quien se sonrojó entonces. Lavender, que se había acercado, estaba tras ella-. Lavender y yo queríamos pedirte disculpas por... por no haber confiado en ti el año pasado... ya sabes... cuando... Bueno, hacía tiempo que queríamos decírtelo –a Parvati le costó mucho decir aquello, parecía avergonzada. Tras ella, Lavender asentía vigorosamente.

-No tiene importancia –Harry se sentía muy incomodo.

Las dos chicas se alejaron tras dedicarle una sonrisa y Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa junto al fuego en la que se encontraban Ron y Hermione, además de Seamus y Dean. En cuanto ocupó un asiento, Ron abrió la boca con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero Harry se adelantó:

-Callate –le dijo de mala gana.

-Yo no he dicho nada –dijo Ron inocentemente, y dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Dean y Seamus.

-Pff... –resopló Hermione, y fue a hablar con Ginny.

La sala común se vació más tarde que de costumbre. Se habían formado grupitos alrededor de las mesas o el fuego de la chimenea, y las tareas y los libros habían quedado en el olvido, sustituidos por conversaciones inquietas que giraban únicamente en torno al ataque de aquella tarde.

Finalmente, Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Allí, Harry vació en su pensadero todo cuanto había pasado en Hogsmeade, y tras practicar la Oclumancia, se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

Era como si ni siquiera hubiera pegado ojo. Harry se despertó terriblemente cansado al día siguiente. Bajó junto a Ron a la sala común y después de encontrarse con Hermione, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

En el desayuno, no se hablaba de otra cosa que el ataque a Hogsmeade, y _El Profeta_ llegó como de costumbre hasta Hermione, traído por una lechuza parda. No era ninguna sorpresa lo que deparaba la primera plana:

_EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO SIEMBRA_

_EL CAOS EN HOGSMEADE_

_Los ataques del lado oscuro no cesan: Hogsmeade fue atacado por un cuantioso número de mortífagos y dementores ayer alrededor del mediodía, informa nuestra enviada, Rita Skeeter, quien se hallaba en el lugar de los hechos a la hora señalada._

_El señor Tenebroso en persona, según testigos oculares, se apareció junto a todo su ejercito en la ciudad mágica. Aurores de todo el país se reunieron sin demora en el pequeño pueblo, donde se llevó a cabo una encarnizada batalla. Dos cazadores de magos tenebrosos de gran renombre, Minbellus Akenfield y Fiona Slander, resultaron heridos de gravedad, así como siete civiles, a dos de los cuales se les aplicó el beso del dementor. Otros tres funcionarios del Ministerio fueron capturados con vida por los mortífagos. Sin embargo, esta tragedia bien podía haber acabado peor..._

-"Podía haber acabado peor..." –comentó Ron, arrojando el periódico sobre la mesa, tras leerlo en voz alta ante Harry y Hermione-. No sé cómo, la verdad... ¿Y qué significan todas esas tonterías? Voldemort ni siquiera estuvo allí.

Hermione, mientras tanto, se dedicó a terminar de leer el artículo. Harry se fijó en que su amiga arqueaba las cejas y le dirigía la mirada.

-Te menciona –dijo pasándole a Harry _El Profeta_. Éste, junto a Ron, leyó el resto del artículo:

_…Sin embargo, esta tragedia bien podía haber acabado peor, si cabe, puesto que los alumnos del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts se encontraban en Hogsmeade a la hora de los hechos, entre ellos el famoso Harry Potter. Y es por ello que nos preguntamos si no fue una casualidad que Quien-ustedes-saben se encontrara allí en esos momentos. ¿Pudo ser el ataque a Hogsmeade un plan perfectamente maquinado para acabar con la vida de este joven mago de tan sólo dieciséis años? Quizás el Señor Oscuro busque venganza por lo sucedido quince años atrás, cuando El-niño-que-sobrevivió lo derrotó. Si así fuera, cabe esperar que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, esté al tanto de la protección y seguridad de Harry Potter._

_Afortunadamente, ningún menor resultó herido. Las Fuerzas de Seguridad Mágica se encargaron de inmediato de la evacuación de algunos alumnos rezagados. Varios locales y tiendas, como Cabeza de Puerco y el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, fueron reducidos a cenizas, amén de otros destrozos ocasionados por los mortífagos._

_Los aurores experimentados del Ministerio consiguieron capturar a uno de los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Adolfus Nott, quien se encuentra encarcelado en una prisión de alta seguridad._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry se sorprendió ante su mención en _El Profeta_, lo que menos se esperaba era aparecer en la primera plana.

-Adolfus Nott... –dijo vagamente Ron- ¿No es el padre de Theodore Nott?

-Así es –contestó Hermione-. Pertenece a la pandilla de Malfoy.

Aquella mañana en el Gran Comedor, todos dirigían miradas de soslayo a la mesa de Slytherin, en la que se encontraba Theodore Nott. Sin proponérselo, el chico se convirtió durante todo el día en objeto de una fama indirecta. Los alumnos se giraban en los pasillos para señalarlo y cuchichear.

-En el fondo no creo que sea justa la forma en que lo tratan –comentó Hermione a la hora de la comida.

-¿¡Cómo!? –dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mirándola atónitos-. Pero si es un Slytherin, son todos unos...

-No podemos generalizar y pensar que todos los que pertenecen a esa casa son iguales –interrumpió la chica-. Que algunos de ellos sean...

-...unos cerdos –la ayudó Ron, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Hermione.

-Que algunos de ellos se hayan convertido en magos tenebrosos no significa que todos ellos sean iguales. No pueden culparle por algo que ha hecho su padre.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero explícale eso a Robin Phelps, Nott mató a sus tíos antes de la caída de Voldemort –puntualizó Ron.

Harry pensó que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, aunque a Ron tampoco le faltaba razón. Pero¿cómo era posible saber en esa situación quién estaba del lado oscuro y quién no? Siempre había oído que en los tiempos en los que Voldemort estaba en el poder, confiar en los demás era difícil, y cuando se hacía, uno corría el riesgo de equivocarse. Sin embargo, si un Gryffindor podía ser un mago tenebroso, como había demostrado Pettigrew, tal vez no todos los Slytherins estuvieran echados a perder… Al menos era un pensamiento alentador…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí ha llegado este cap!!! Esperamos vuestras opiniones!!! REVIEWS!!!!! Por cierto, quién odia al profesor binns???? xD Qué inoportuno, no?**

**Próximo capítulo: "Caza de ashwinders", donde se desvelaran varios interrogantes y algo interesante sobre malfoy... no decimos más**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Saiyuri: bueno, no hemos podido actualizar pronto como nos pediste, pero al final hemos podido subir el cap, vamos, q la historia no la vamos a dejar sin acabar, por mucho q tardemos, aunque esperamos no volver a tardar tanto como esta vez. esperamos q este cap te haya gustado, así q dejanos un comentario para saber si es asi o no. gracias por tu review, besos!!!!**

**saisai jk: la otra vez actualizamos super rápido y esta vez fíjate, hemos tardado un montón, pero son cosas de la uni, q no nos deja mucho tiempo. este cap es más largo q el anterior (lo decimos porque en tu review nos dijiste q el cap 19 se te había hecho corto, y la verdad es q era uno de los capis más cortos del fic, este tiene unas 13 hojas de word... en fin, esperamos un review tuyo para saber q te ha parecido. besos!!!!**

**Lord Grond: cuanto tiempo!!! sentimos haber tardado de verdad, pero hemos vuelto a la carga! nos encanta q los lectores os hagais vuestras propias teorías sobre lo q podría suceder en el fic y nos las comentéis, eso está genial, pero no podemos decirte si has acertado con eso de q alguien estaba presente durante la conversación de lupin y harry o no... por no destripar nada de la historia, ya sabes. En cuanto al castigo de binns, pues aquí lo has visto. total, q tanto trabajo para rriba y para abajo para acabar solitos en el aula de historia de la magia, y entre tanto polvo y tanto libro... surgió la pasión! jajaja, no, es broma, pero a q binns es un ... por haber entrado de repente y haber interrumpido "el momentazo"? dejanos tu opinión para saber q te ha parecido este cap. muchos besos!!!!**

**lordaeglos: saludos para nuestro promotor de fic!!! jejeje... ya nos hubiera gustado haber subido el cap antes, pero ha sido un mes muy estresante, y bueno, ya sabes q como somos tres personas las q escribimos este, es más difícil todavía, porque tenemos q ponernos de acuerdo para hacr las correciones y demás, sería mucho más fácil si fuera cosa de una sola persona, pero bueno, esperemos q esta sea la vez q más tardemos... y en el futuro actualizaremos antes. en cuanto a lo q paso con lily, snape y todo ese rollo, sólo te podemos decir q pronto, MUY pronto, lo sabrás. nos gustaria saber tu opinión sobre binns, por cierto: q manera de cortar el rollo, verdad? jajajaja. muchos besos y hasta le próximo cap!!!!**

**Trinity, Tridjia, Ibi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos una vez más!!!! Bueno, ahora q empiezan las navidades esperamos poder actualizar más seguido, aunque... con eso de se supone q tenemos q estudiar... pero ganas de eso hay pocas... se hará lo q se pueda, xD**

**Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, blabla...**

**Respuertas a los reviews al concluir el capítulo!!!**

* * *

**21**

**Caza de ashwinders**

Tras la actuación de Gryffindor en el desastroso partido contra Slytherin, los entrenamientos de quidditch se habían vuelto vitales para el equipo. Además, Harry tenía la convicción de que mientras Ron y Ginny mantuvieron la mente ocupada en el quidditch, tal vez las cosas resultasen más fáciles. Cuando Harry se había sentido preocupado o incluso agobiado por sus problemas, las duras sesiones de entrenamiento lo agotaban de sobremanera, con lo que, además de preocuparse por sus tareas escolares, no disponía de tiempo para nada más y lograba dormirse de inmediato por el agotamiento; de modo que sus quebraderos de cabeza podían quedar relegados a un segundo plano. Lo mismo ocurría con los hermanos Weasley: tras tres sesiones de entrenamiento semanales, las tareas y ensayos pendientes y sus empeños por averiguar los planes de la Orden y la identidad oculta del traidor, Ron conciliaba el sueño en cuanto se recostaba en su cama de dosel. Harry suponía que lo mismo debía ocurrir con Ginny, que últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo con Ron, y por tanto con Hermione y el propio Harry, que trataba de no parecer demasiado agitado o inquieto con su presencia.

Aquella tarde, a punto de despedir el mes de febrero, el tiempo había sido de ayuda en el entrenamiento. El partido contra Hufflepuff se disputaría a mediados de junio, por lo que las condiciones meteorológicas no serían problema. Aún así, Harry no quería confiarse demasiado y por ello entrenaban incluso bajo la lluvia. Y después de todo, parecía que Ron y Ginny, quizá sintiéndose culpables de la derrota de su equipo, se esforzaban por volver a recuperar su habitual buen juego en el campo.

El entrenamiento culminó cuando Harry atrapó por enésima vez la dorada snitch y pensó que por el momento era suficiente. Tampoco era necesario agotar a los jugadores porque aún faltaban meses para el partido, pero Harry no podía dejar de recordar que la Copa de Quidditch estaba en juego. Todo dependía de aquel último partido. Y, sin embargo, a veces pensaba que con todo lo que se les estaba echando encima, el quidditch había perdido parte de su importancia para convertirse en un simple método de evasión.

Mientras Ron ayudaba a Harry a recoger el equipo, el resto de los jugadores regresó al castillo. Ambos recorrían el mismo camino minutos después. Se adentraron corriendo en el hall del castillo, ya que lo que hasta hacía poco había sido una fina lluvia, se había convertido en un fuerte aguacero, y los dos chicos estaban empapados.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me apetece tomarme un chocolate caliente ahora mismo –dijo Harry cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras de mármol.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a las cocinas? –propuso Ron. A decir verdad, él también tenía hambre.

Dieron media vuelta y entraron por un pasillo decorado únicamente con bodegones. Se pararon frente a uno de los cuadros y Harry le hizo cosquillas a una pera, que rió y se convirtió en un pomo. Abrieron la puerta y entraron en las cocinas.

Al instante, un elfo domestico acudió corriendo hacia los chicos y abrazó con entusiasmo a Harry.

-¡Harry Potter, señor¡Dobby tenía muchas ganas de verlo!

-Hola, Dobby –saludó Harry.

-¡Harry Potter está empapado! –dijo el elfo cuando al fin hubo soltado a Harry- ¡Vengan, señor y amigo de Harry Potter, siéntense junto al fuego!

Dobby les ofreció unas cómodas butacas frente a la chimenea y rápidamente cuatro elfos trajeron bebidas calientes y comida para Harry y Ron.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre salir afuera con esta lluvia? –exclamó Dobby.

Harry lo miró fijamente. En aquella ocasión Dobby vestía el jersey rojo que Ron le había regalado dos años atrás, un pantalón al que había dado varias vueltas a las perneras para que le quedase a la medida, un gorro tejido por Hermione, a juego con una bufanda y unos guantes de diferente color, y un calcetín rosa y otro amarillo lima.

-Estábamos entrenando al quidditch –explicó Ron-. Nuestro próximo partido es contra Hufflepuff y tenemos que prepararnos mucho si queremos remontar en el marcador.

-Pero seguro que el equipo de Hufflepuff no es tan bueno como el de los señores –apuntó Dobby con admiración.

-Bueno... –respondió el pelirrojo, halagado-. Pero necesitamos muchos puntos para alcanzar al equipo de Slytherin y así poder bajarle los humos al cretino de Malfoy...

Dobby se puso rígido al oír aquel apellido. Antes de trabajar en Hogwarts, el elfo había servido a los Malfoy, de los que Harry lo había liberado.

-Vamos, Dobby, ya no eres su esclavo. No tienes por qué asustarte de los Malfoy –dijo Harry sirviéndose más chocolate-. Además, como son magos tenebrosos jamás vendrían a Hogwarts, de modo que aquí estás a salvo.

-El señor tiene razón, son... son magos malos –susurró Dobby, tembloroso-. Poseen objetos oscuros y ahora que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto...

Dobby calló, se levantó y cogió una jarra dispuesto a golpearse con ella en la cabeza. Rápidamente, Harry se la quitó de las manos, impidiendo que se lesionara y lo obligó a tomar asiento.

-Ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto... ¿Qué? –preguntó ansioso.

-Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre... –rogó el elfo temeroso, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡Dobby!

-Ahora que Quien-usted-sabe ha vuelto, los amos lo apoyarán incondicionalmente para que logre recuperar el poder que ostentaba hace más de quince años, Dobby está seguro de ello –el elfo estaba realmente asustado, pero prosiguió-: El amo siempre lo decía: El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresaría al poder y él estaría a su lado, aunque no quisiese arriesgarse por el momento, sin ser necesario aún, pues no deseaba poner en peligro su excelente reputación. Tenía miedo de lo que Él estuviera dispuesto a hacer, puesto que el amo lo había abandonado tras su caída, pero volvería a su lado –Harry comprendió que Dobby se refería a Lucius Malfoy-. Y... contarían de nuevo con la ayuda del traidor, para así, conseguir la información necesaria y destruir finalmente al niño que vivió... –terminó el elfo mirando con preocupación a Harry.

-¿El traidor? –preguntó Ron dejando a un lado su bollo de mantequilla e intercambiando una mirada con Harry, recordando la visión de éste-. ¿Qué traidor?

-El traidor de la última vez, señor, el traidor del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué más, Dobby? –inquirió Harry al ver que el elfo callaba-. ¿Quién era ese traidor?

-Dobby no sabe absolutamente nada acerca del traidor, Harry Potter. Dobby escuchaba poco, el señor no quería que lo hiciera. Dobby no debía hacerlo, señor, pero Dobby oía cosas...

-¿No se te ocurre nada más que puedas decirnos sobre todo eso? –preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Pero el elfo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

Mientras Ron meditaba acerca de lo que Dobby acababa de revelar, a la vez que comía un relámpago de chocolate con desgana, Harry observó al elfo y fue como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza. La mención del traidor había supuesto que el nombre de Snape acudiera a la mente de Harry, sin saber cuál había sido la razón... En realidad, se dijo a sí mismo, no era del todo cierto, pues al escuchar la palabra "traidor", Harry no había podido evitar pensar en el profesor de Pociones. El caso es que, de un modo u otro, Harry había acabado por rememorar el último recuerdo que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en la mente de Snape durante la clase de Oclumancia hacia más de tres semanas, y al fin había encontrado la manera de llevar a cabo sus planes... Al fin tendría la oportunidad de mantener aquella charla que tanto necesitaba...

-Dobby... –dijo Harry, constatando que Ron estaba demasiado ocupado analizando con una sonrisa algo burlona uno de los gorros de lana de Dobby que había tejido Hermione y seguro de que éste no escucharía absolutamente nada-. Dobby¿crees que podrías conseguir un puñado de polvos flu? Es algo importante, si pudieras...

-Por supuesto, señor –dijo Dobby, encantado de poder serle de utilidad a Harry-. Dobby promete conseguir los polvos flu para el señor Harry Potter. Apenas haya encontrado los polvos, se los haré llegar, señor.

Más tranquilo, y percibiendo que Ron se había puesto en pie al tiempo que rechazaba los ofrecimientos de los elfos domésticos, que insistían en que el pelirrojo aceptara varios pasteles para el camino de vuelta, Harry cambió de tema:

-¿Cómo está Winky?

-¡Oh! Winky está mejor, Harry Potter. Ya no bebe tanta cerveza de mantequilla. Winky se está haciendo a la idea de que ahora Hogwarts es su hogar y el profesor Dumbledore su nuevo amo.

-Me alegro por ella, Dobby –dijo Harry mientras él y Ron caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿Harry Potter volverá a visitar a Dobby, o puede Dobby visitar a Harry Potter en la sala común de Gryffindor? –preguntó el elfo ilusionado, con ojos brillantes.

-Claro, Dobby, cuando quieras.

Así, Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común, donde los esperaba Hermione.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? Ginny y el resto del equipo llegaron hace rato...

-Hemos estado en las cocinas –contestó Ron-. Dobby estaba allí y adivina lo que nos ha contado...

Harry ya no hacía caso de la conversación: mientras Ron ponía al corriente a Hermione sobre la información que habían recibido de Dobby acerca del traidor, Harry pensaba en la misión que había encomendado al elfo doméstico y supo con certeza que pronto habría resuelto todas sus dudas en lo referente a aquella confusa tarde en las mazmorras.

---000---

Lo primero que vio Harry a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, fue una pequeña bolsita de cuero sobre su mesita de noche. Tras ponerse las gafas, la cogió entre sus manos y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Estupendo, pensó Harry contento, Dobby había cumplido su promesa.

Mientras Harry anudaba su corbata frente al espejo, pensó aliviado que aquella noche todo se aclararía. El recuerdo que había visto en la mente de Snape aún rondaba por su cabeza durante cada clase de Pociones, y especialmente de Oclumancia, a pesar de que Snape no parecía tener ninguna intención de mencionar el tema y de que otro tipo de pormenores lo habían mantenido ocupado en las últimas tres semanas, como el descubrimiento de un traidor entre los miembros de la Orden y el reciente ataque a Hogsmeade, cuya historia aún se oía por los corredores de Hogwarts.

Así que la perspectiva de poder librarse de aquel quebradero de cabeza aquella misma noche le animó y le inquietó al mismo tiempo. Y es que era realmente difícil concentrarse en las clases de Pociones, teniendo en cuenta que era el propio Snape quien las impartía; y no fue diferente en la clase del viernes a mediodía. Cada vez que el desagradable profesor de Pociones se aproximaba al caldero de Harry, éste no podía dejar de pensar en el intercambio de advertencias que había presenciado aquella tarde sumergido en los pensamientos de Snape, y algunas frases volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

_-Confío en que los intereses de la Orden se antepongan a los conflictos personales._

Pero¿a qué intereses personales se refería Dumbledore?

_-No puedo creer que, entre todas las personas, seas tú quien diga eso después de lo que ocurrió._

_-Eso ya no tiene importancia._

_-Para mí, sigue teniendo importancia. _

Pero¿qué demonios había querido decir su padre con aquello¿Qué había sucedido entre sus padres y Snape, que Lily Potter estuviera decidida a olvidar? Harry se relajó mientras añadía las patas de araña a la poción, sabiendo que aquella noche lo entendería todo...

Pero curiosamente, cuando algo se espera con verdaderas ansias, el tiempo parece transcurrir más despacio. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Harry ya se encontraba totalmente desesperado por que llegara el momento de mantener aquella conversación tan esperada. Incluso Hermione llegó a sospechar que algo ocurría, puesto que la pierna de Harry había adquirido un irritante tic con el que conseguía hacer temblar toda la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor.

Afortunadamente, la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de la tarde resultó tan entretenida que a Harry se le pasó volando.

Para aquella clase, Hagrid había contado con la ayuda del pequeño profesor de Encantamientos. Cuando los alumnos llegaron a la explanada donde se impartía la clase, se reunieron en torno a un fuego, que al parecer llevaba un buen rato encendido, a juzgar por la chamuscada madera sobre la que ardía. Por otro lado, Harry pudo notar que el profesor Flitwick parecía encantado con su participación en la clase de Hagrid.

-Como veréis, hoy contamos con la presencia de un invitado –explicó Hagrid señalando al profesor Flitwick-. He optado por recurrir a vuestro profesor de Encantamientos con el objetivo de que nos ayude con la lección de hoy y... eh... unos encantamientos que necesitaremos.

El profesor Flitwick, a su lado, asintió, al tiempo que se frotaba las manos con regocijo.

Sin embargo, los alumnos aún no comprendían qué pintaba en todo aquello la hoguera, cuyas llamas mágicas alcanzaban la altura de más de un metro, hasta que Hagrid explicó que las criaturas que estudiarían aquel mismo día surgirían del mismísimo fuego. Al parecer, si un fuego mágico se dejaba arder demasiado tiempo sin control, como en el caso de la utilización de los polvos flu, unas pequeñas serpientes nacían de las llamas de la hoguera, conocidas como ashwinders.

A Harry aquello le pareció poco creíble, hasta que pudo ver como un par de serpientes delgadas de color verde pálido y ojos de un rojo resplandeciente reptaban alejándose de las brasas, dejando tras de sí un rastro de cenizas.

-¿Las veis? –dijo Hagrid señalando otro par de ellas-. Tenéis que tener especial cuidado con ellas. Normalmente huyen de la hoguera en busca de un lugar sombrío donde depositar sus huevos. Tan sólo viven una hora, así que deben ser muy rápidas.

Unos minutos más tarde, algunas de las ashwinders ya habían puesto algunos huevos de color rojo brillante, tras lo cual las pequeñas serpientes se desintegraban dejando atrás un montoncito de polvo. En cuestión de minutos, algunas hierbas secas comenzaron a arder violentamente, provocado por los huevos de ashwinder.

-¡Es ahora cuando entra en acción el profesor Flitwick! –gritó Hagrid para hacerse oír entre los alumnos que se apartaban de los distintos fuegos que se habían originado.

Harry comprendió entonces el porqué de la presencia del profesor Fltiwick: el profesor se encargó de apagar todas las llamas en cuestión de segundos con un hechizo congelador.

-Es lo único que funciona con las ashwinders. Gracias a este hechizo –explicó el profesor Flitwick- podéis congelar los huevos de las ashwinder, muy valiosos a la hora de elaborar una poción amorosa –dijo a la vez que miraba de un modo un tanto peculiar a las chicas en particular.

-Sí, bueno... también son útiles para bajar la fiebre –dijo Hagrid tratando de atraer de nuevo la atención de las chicas, que lanzaban risitas insulsas-. Y recordad que debéis controlar minuciosamente cualquier fuego mágico que encendáis, de lo contrario, surgirán varias ashwinders, que no tendrán problema en pasar desapercibidas y originar un incendio gracias a sus huevos. Pero si de todas formas, cometéis la imprudencia de no controlar un fuego mágico y creéis que varias ashwinders andan sueltas, lo mejor que podéis hacer es seguir su rastro y congelar los huevos.

Durante el resto de la clase, los alumnos practicaron el hechizo congelador con la intervención del profesor Flitwick. Pero Harry, que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, no consiguió muy buenos resultados.

Aquella misma noche, Harry se levantó en silencio de su cama de dosel y cogió de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad, no sin antes comprobar que sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban completamente dormidos. Se puso la bata sobre el pijama, cogió la bolsa de cuero que contenía los polvos flu y bajó a la sala común intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez abajo, atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se cubrió con la capa.

Había decidido utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres para aquella ocasión, ya que cualquier alumno podía bajar a la sala común a las tantas de la madrugada y descubrirlo. Sin embargo, en el antiguo cuartel del ED nadie lo molestaría.

Cuando hubo llegado junto al tapiz de Barnabás _el Chiflado_, cerró los ojos y se paseó frente a aquel tramo de pared deseando encontrar al otro lado una chimenea que poder utilizar. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió una puerta de madera desgastada. La abrió y se encontró en una sala de piedra, pequeña, con tan sólo un par de butacas, y al frente, también de piedra maciza, había una chimenea. Se arrodilló, decidido, frente a ella, y directamente vació el contenido de la bolsa sobre la madera quemada que había dentro de la chimenea, introdujo la cabeza en ella y dijo con voz clara:

-¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a girar en un remolino de colores, a pesar de que sus rodillas permanecían firmemente apoyadas en la alfombra de la sala. Harry cerró los ojos en un intento por disminuir el mareo que le provocaba utilizar los polvos flu, hasta que el calor y las cenizas dejaron de golpear su cara y supo que el viaje a través de la chimenea había concluido. Abrió los ojos y vio ante sí la cocina del cuartel general de la Orden. Estaba a oscuras y no había nadie allí. Harry había reparado en la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriese, ya que no se trataba de una hora muy apropiada para mantener una conversación mediante la Red Flu, pero a pesar de todo, necesitaba ver al profesor Lupin.

Desde que aquella idea había tomado forma en su cabeza semanas atrás, no había dejado de pensar en ello, y cuando al fin había conseguido lo que necesitaba para ponerse en contacto con él, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Harry deseaba que aquella fuese una charla privada, pero si debía ponerse a gritar hasta que alguien acudiese a la cocina, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó con cautela.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Soy Harry¿alguien puede oírme? –alzó su tono de voz, pero no ocurrió nada.

Se acabó. ¡Al cuerno con la prudencia!

-¡Profesor Lupin! –vociferó Harry-. ¡Profesor Lupin, soy yo, Harry!

Harry oyó pasos. A continuación, se escucharon los gritos de la señora Black en toda la casa (y probablemente en todo el vecindario), pero rápidamente alguien consiguió acallarlos. De pronto, la cocina dejó de estar en penumbra para ser iluminada por una repentina luz que al principio hizo daño a Harry en los ojos, acostumbrado para entonces a la oscuridad. El profesor Lupin había aparecido en la cocina repentinamente. Llevaba una vieja túnica negra y parecía desconcertado al ver la cabeza de Harry flotando en la chimenea a altas horas de la noche.

-¡Harry¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó alarmado, arrodillándose frente al muchacho.

-No... Espero no molestarle... En realidad no es nada importante... –dijo Harry.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estaba de guardia. A estas horas no hay nadie en el cuartel, pero espero la visita de algunos integrantes de la Orden. Hasta entonces me vendrá bien un poco de distracción –explicó Lupin con una sonrisa cansada.

-Verá... yo... necesitaba hablar con usted, profesor Lupin –balbuceó Harry sin saber cómo enfocar el asunto.

-Remus –le corrigió Lupin-. Ya te dije que puedes recurrir a mí para lo que sea. ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues... se trata de mis padres... –dijo Harry-. Y... de Snape.

Lupin, que había asentido en señal de comprensión ante la primera revelación, frunció el ceño frente a la segunda, que no esperaba para nada.

-Continúa –le instó a seguir Lupin.

-Bueno... –Harry no sabía cómo comenzar-. El caso es que hace unas tres semanas, más o menos, yo estaba en clase de Oclumancia con Snape y...

Harry habló durante casi diez minutos, sin parar, relatando al profesor todo cuanto recordaba, hasta el mínimo detalle. Cuando acabó, Lupin lo miraba fijamente:

-¿Cómo es posible que Snape te permitiera observar sus recuerdos sin oponer resistencia? –preguntó extrañado.

-Yo tampoco me lo explico –contestó Harry-. No es la primera vez que ocurre: el año pasado, cuando utilicé un encantamiento protector para defenderme de su control sobre mí, pude ver algunos de sus recuerdos, pero Snape me frenó casi al instante...

Lupin se rascó la barbilla, pensativo:

-Sí, bueno, puede ser una reacción bastante común en la legeremancia… A veces se pueden ver los recuerdos del otro durante unos segundos, pero lo que me has contado es un recuerdo completo… De todos modos, no es eso lo que te ha traído hasta aquí¿verdad? –inquirió Lupin tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No... yo... me preguntaba si... –balbuceó Harry.

-Estás confuso por lo que viste y esperabas que yo pudiera explicártelo –afirmó Lupin.

Harry asintió levemente.

-Mi padre no parecía muy contento con que Snape entrara a formar parte de la Orden... Le dijo algo que no llegué a entender. Me preguntaba si tú podrías explicármelo.

-Bueno, yo no asistí a esa reunión¿sabes? Aquella noche había luna llena y... –Lupin hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano-. En fin... De todos modos, Sirius me puso al corriente de los acontecimientos.

-Y¿ Dumbledore confiaba en Snape? –preguntó Harry, escéptico.

-Confiaba y confía, Harry. Puede parecer increíble, pero Dumbledore siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para este tipo de asuntos, y si realmente él confía en Snape, no encuentro motivo para que nosotros no debamos hacerlo.

-Ya... pero... ¿No crees que es pedir demasiado que todos confíen ciegamente en su palabra¿Dumbledore nunca llegó a aportar ninguna prueba a favor de Snape? –preguntó Harry, que comenzaba a notar calambres en las rodillas.

-No... La verdad es que siempre ha guardado para sí las razones que lo impulsaron a creer en la inocencia de Snape... Por otra parte, confiar en un ex-mortífago no es algo fácil, pero aún así... Dumbledore tiene sus razones, o tal vez sólo sean intuiciones y presentimientos, pero... Sea como sea, tener a Snape de nuestro lado nos ha dado muchas ventajas y él está arriesgando demasiado, de modo que no veo razón para desconfiar de él –terminó Lupin.

-Salvo que tiempo atrás trabajara al servicio de Voldemort. Y que parece ser que un traidor le está tomando el pelo a Dumbledore –soltó Harry sin pensar.

-Sí... Bueno... –Lupin le miró entrecerrando los ojos-: Ya me comentó Dumbledore que habías tenido otra visión… No deberías hablar de ellas tan a la ligera, Harry... –Lupin suspiró ante la mirada implacable del joven-. Tal vez jamás podamos estar totalmente seguros al cien por cien de la lealtad de Snape, pero la misma situación puede darse con cualquier otro miembro.

-Tal vez, pero Snape... –murmuró Harry.

-¿Sabes? En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre –comentó Lupin. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír-. James tampoco llegó a confiar nunca en Snape, al contrario que tu madre, Lily...

-Sí... –Harry recordó entonces el verdadero motivo que lo había empujado a adentrarse en la chimenea-. En cuanto a mi madre... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Snape que mi padre no pudo olvidar? Mi madre, en cambio, parecía dispuesta a no volver a mencionar el asunto.

-Sí... bueno... verás, Harry... –Lupin se mesó las manos, incómodo-. No estoy seguro de que contarte lo que sucedió sea lo más conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que aún continúas manteniendo contacto con Snape y vuestra relación no es demasiado amistosa precisamente. De modo que como lo último que quiero es empeorar las cosas...

-Pero... –objetó Harry-. He llegado hasta aquí con la única intención de buscar respuestas, después de esperar semanas y... ¿ahora no vas a contarme lo que sucedió? –preguntó decepcionado.

Lupin no dijo nada, solamente esquivó la mirada de Harry y se mantuvo pensativo y taciturno durante unos segundos, antes de volver a dirigir la vista al fuego.

-¿Y bien? –apremió Harry, esperanzado. No estaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí sin haber obtenido respuestas. Deseaba saber lo que había ocurrido con todas sus fuerzas.

-No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas. Supongo que... –comenzó Lupin con cautela. Después su rostro pareció relajarse y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos-. Bien... supongo que no ocurrirá nada si te pongo al corriente de ello, a pesar de que se trata de información confidencial de la Orden.

Harry escuchaba atentamente. No había esperado conseguir información sobre los asuntos de la Orden de primera mano.

-Digamos que... entre tu madre y Snape... hubo un desagradable incidente, llamémoslo así.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry.

-Lo que trato de decir es que cuando Snape entró aquella tarde en el despacho, todos los miembros de la Orden sabían ya que él había sido, o era, un mortífago que trabajaba para Voldemort –dijo finalmente Lupin con voz monótona, como si una vez que se había decidido a contarlo quisiera hacerlo rápido y distante-. Meses atrás, algunos miembros de la Orden mantuvimos un enfrentamiento contra varios integrantes de las filas de Voldemort. El caso es que Lily logró desenmascarar a uno de ellos, y se trataba ni más ni menos que de Snape.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Harry, sorprendido. A pesar de que le había dado mil vueltas a aquel asunto y había pensado mucho en lo que realmente debía haber sucedido, jamás hubiese imaginado algo así.

Remus lo miró sobresaltado, pero el muchacho le pidió que continuara mientras notaba que las manos le temblaban por el nerviosismo. Antes de decidirse a continuar, Remus pareció reacio por unos instantes.

-No sé cómo lo logró tu madre, pero es muy difícil desenmascarar a un mortífago. Y Snape no tuvo más remedio que aturdirla para evitar que diera la voz de alarma. Fue una cuestión de mala suerte que tu madre quedara herida por eso… Una mala caída, creo… pero no parecía que hubiese sido intencionado. Supongo que por aquel entonces Snape ya debía tener serias dudas sobre su propia lealtad a Voldemort, porque si no lo más probable es que hubiera matado a Lily... –Lupin no pareció darse del respingo que dio Harry ante aquellas palabras, y el joven se obligó a mantener el silencio-. Desconozco cómo llegó a enterarse James de algo así. Al haber quedado al descubierto la identidad de un mortífago, el deber de Lily era informar de ello a la Orden; sin embargo, trató de evitar por todos los medios que tu padre supiera algo al respecto, obviamente con la intención de eludir situaciones como la que presenciaste... Creo que ella también sabía de alguna forma que Snape no había intentado herirla realmente.

-Y... después de lo que pasó... ¿Dumbledore le permitió entrar en la Orden? –preguntó Harry sin poder creer aún lo que oía.

-Así es. Al parecer, Snape comprendió que había tomado el camino equivocado y quiso enmendar su error sirviendo a la Orden. Según sus palabras, él nunca trató de herir gravemente a Lily, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella lo capturara, así que intentó terminar con el enfrentamiento del mejor modo posible. Un _desmaius_ no tiene por qué ser un hechizo grave… De esa manera, el incidente quedó zanjado entre Lily y Snape. Lo de tu padre ya fue otro asunto; supongo que James jamás olvidó lo sucedido. Como imaginarás, la situación entre ambos empeoró y se tornó casi imposible, pero... Bueno... Lily era la única capaz de calmar a James –Lupin esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquello.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, observando el suelo de la cocina:

-Ron y Hermione no saben nada acerca de lo ocurrido en clase de Oclumancia –confesó de repente en voz baja-. Ni siquiera saben que el curso pasado me adentré en el pensadero de Snape... Nunca he hablado con ellos sobre mis padres –finalmente se decidió a levantar la mirada y mirar a los ojos de Lupin, que parpadeaba levemente como si acabara de volver al presente después de viajar por su memoria-. Supongo que... no sé...

-Entiendo –dijo Lupin-. No tienes necesidad de explicarte, lo comprendo. Así que si alguna vez quieres volver a charlar sobre tus padres, no tienes más que decírmelo. Pero aún así, creo que debes olvidar todo ese asunto que viste en la mente de Snape… No necesitas saberlo todo, Harry… Aunque no sepas lo que ocurrió antes de aquella reunión, debería bastarte con saber que tu madre ya lo había olvidado.

-Sí, pero… –Harry miró extrañado a Lupin y estaba a punto de decirle que ahora que sí sabía lo que había ocurrido no podría olvidarlo, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lupin al ver que Harry movía la cabeza dentro del fuego de la chimenea con gesto contrariado.

-No lo sé... creo que... pero no puede ser...

-¿Hay alguien contigo o...?

-Debo irme. ¡Adiós! –dijo Harry antes de aferrarse con fuerza al suelo de la sala donde permanecía su cuerpo y sacar la cabeza fuera de la chimenea.

Harry se puso en pie inmediatamente y comprobó que estaba solo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Entonces... ¿qué había sido aquel extraño cosquilleo en su mano? Dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y lo que descubrió hizo que su boca se abriera de par en par, sabiendo que probablemente se encontraba en un buen lío. Allí, en el suelo, junto a la chimenea y a lo largo de toda la habitación, había diseminadas varias pequeñas serpientes de color verde. Se trataban de ashwinders, las criaturas que había estudiado aquel mismo día en clase de Hagrid. Recordaba que las ashwinders nacían a partir de fuegos mágicos que ardían sin control, pero... ¿tanto tiempo había durado su conversación con Lupin?

-¡Maldita sea! –murmuró Harry al ver como un tapiz que había colgado de la pared comenzaba a arder. Rápidamente, se acercó hasta el incendio y lo apagó con un chorro de agua que lanzó de su varita.

De inmediato, Harry se dispuso a buscar los huevos de ashwinder, que habían sido la causa del fuego. La mayoría de ellos podían verse cerca de la chimenea, pero también los había junto a la salida y... un momento... Harry abrió la puerta de la sala y descubrió apesadumbrado que varias ashwinders habían pasado bajo el hueco de la puerta, con lo que el pasillo del séptimo piso se hallaba infestado de aquellas serpientes y sus huevos de color rojo.

Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta y trató de tranquilizarse, pero... ¿Cómo podía calmarse si todo Hogwarts estaba a punto de arder en llamas por su culpa? Las ashwinders desaparecerían al cabo de una hora, pero no sus huevos. Sabía que la única manera de acabar con ellos era mediante un hechizo congelador, pero sus resultados en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no habían sido muy buenos. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, pensando que debería haber puesto más empeño en aquella clase, en lugar de pensar en la conversación de aquella noche. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y debía hacer algo inmediatamente, se dijo a sí mismo tras apagar el fuego que había prendido una de las butacas.

Trató en vano de llevar a cabo el hechizo congelador, pero no dio resultado: lo único que consiguió fue hacer aparecer unas chispas rojas en la punta de su varita.

Definitivamente, había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Salió de nuevo de la Sala de los Menesteres y reparó en el jarrón que había junto a la puerta: era un jarrón enorme, casi tan alto como él. Parecía realmente valioso, pero... Estaba claro que no había otra solución. Sin dudarlo, Harry empujó el pesado jarrón, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Aquello sería suficiente para atraer la atención de Filch y que éste buscara la ayuda de algún profesor. Entró rápidamente en la sala y cogió su capa de invisibilidad. Tras constatar que no se había olvidado nada allí dentro, abandonó la estancia a toda prisa, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, con la intención de que Filch reparara en que no sólo el pasillo estaba repleto de ashwinders. Cuando bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos cubierto con la capa, escuchó la voz de Filch que, sin duda, al oír aquel alboroto, había acudido rápidamente al pasillo del séptimo piso:

-Dumbledore tendrá que atender a razones cuando vea el destrozo que ha organizado Peeves, _Señora Norris_. ¡Un jarrón tan valioso...! Pero... ¿qué demonios...?

De camino a la sala común, Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que Filch había reparado en la presencia de los huevos de ashwinder.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama de dosel, Harry pensó que jamás volvería a utilizar aquellos dichosos polvos, y sintió un retorcijón al pensar en la manera tan cobarde en la que se había dado a la fuga.

---000---

A la mañana siguiente, fue el primero en despertar. Se miró en el espejo y vio su propio rostro devolviéndole la mirada desde la superficie. Estaba ojeroso y no tenía buen aspecto, pero después de todo no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que había trasnochado, aunque aquello era mejor que arder vivo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y lo encontró casi vacío; entonces recordó que era sábado. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvió unas tostadas, a la vez que una lechuza aterrizaba frente a él. Resultaba un tanto extrañó, ya que el correo llegaba más tarde habitualmente y él no solía recibir cartas. Dejó el desayuno a un lado y cogió el rollo de pergamino del pico del ave, que en lugar de emprender el vuelo, se acomodó junto a la jarra de zumo de calabaza. Sorprendido, vio que era de Lupin:

_Harry:_

_Espero que nuestra charla nocturna no te provocara problemas. Desapareciste tan repentinamente de la chimenea que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte qué fue lo que sucedió. El correo vía lechuza siempre resulta más seguro¿no crees? Puedes escribirme cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no sea algo comprometido que pueda ser interceptado. Y, como te dije anoche, te recomiendo que olvides "la razón" de tu visita y que no intentes continuar investigándolo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Lupin_

Harry sacó una pluma estrujada del bolsillo de sus pantalones y escribió la respuesta a la carta en la parte trasera del pergamino, relatando el incidente con las ashwinders, aunque sin mucho detalle, pues no quería preocupar a Lupin. La lechuza ya se había marchado cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor.

-Qué madrugador –comentó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente a Harry.

-¿Lo has oído? –preguntó Ron a Harry, visiblemente divertido.

-¿Oír qué? –inquirió Harry, confundido.

-No se habla de otra cosa, el rumor se ha extendido por toda la escuela –dijo Ron a punto de echarse a reír.

-¡No tiene gracia, Ron! –lo regañó Hermione.

-¡Sí que la tiene! –dijo Ron cuando al fin no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

Harry miraba alternativamente a Ron y Hermione con aire confuso:

-¿Vais a decirme de una vez por todas qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Harry llevándose el vaso de zumo a la boca.

-Al parecer –comenzó Hermione-, anoche alguien utilizó indebidamente los polvos flu y se produjo un incendio en el séptimo piso.

Harry escupió por toda la mesa, incluyendo el rostro de Hermione, el zumo de calabaza.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó. No pensaba que aquel incidente trascendiera de ese modo- Lo siento –murmuró en dirección a Hermione.

-Sí –dijo Ron-. Lo más raro de todo es que el incendio se originó en la Sala de los Menesteres, y se supone que sólo quienes tomamos parte en las reuniones del ED sabemos de su existencia... bueno... sin contar a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge...

-Filch descubrió el fuego y los huevos de ashwinder que habían salido de él, y aviso rápidamente a la señora Pomfrey –continuó explicando Hermione-. Todavía sigue buscando por el castillo algún huevo que pueda originar un nuevo incendio.

-Y la enfermería está muy concurrida –comentó Ron mientras comía una tostada.

-¿Hubo algún herido? –preguntó Harry, alarmado.

-Que va –Hermione deshecho el comentario con un gesto de la mano-. Lo que ocurre es que los huevos de ashwinder son el ingrediente principal de los filtros amorosos, y ahora acaba de iniciarse un mercado negro de pociones amorosas en Hogwarts... Aunque no veo qué interés pueda tener... –comentó con desdén.

-La señora Pomfrey guarda los huevos en la enfermería porque, como ya sabes, también son muy útiles contra los accesos de fiebre –continuó Ron-. El problema es que ahora los estudiantes tratan de colarse dentro de la enfermería para hacerse con un puñado de huevos. He oído que Eddie Carmichael está dispuesto a pagar un galeón por cada cinco huevos de ashwinder. Supongo que la poción que pueda elaborar con ellos llegará a adquirir un precio mucho más alto...

-Así que los prefectos tenemos que hacer turnos de vigilancia para que nadie pueda colarse dentro mientras la señora Pomfrey no está –dijo Hermione-. La profesora McGonagall acaba de reunir a todos los prefectos, así es como nos hemos enterado.

-Sí, además los prefectos tenemos que colocar un anuncio en el tablón de la sala común –explicó Ron.

-¿Qué tipo de anuncio? –preguntó Harry.

-"La utilización de los polvos flu queda totalmente prohibida" –citó Ron.

-Parece ser que en la Sala de los Menesteres se encontró una bolsita de polvos flu. Así fue como supieron lo que había ocurrido exactamente –terminó Hermione.

Harry, que hasta el momento había escuchado el relato impresionado, tuvo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa del Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de olvidarse la bolsa que Dobby le había proporcionado, y que contenía los polvos flu, en la Sala de los Menesteres?

Poco a poco, los alumnos abandonaban el comedor, y Harry oía a los más osados planear distintas estrategias para pasar frente a la barrera de vigilancia que constituían los prefectos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron el resto del día en la sala común. Mientras terminaba su redacción de Encantamientos, Harry no dejaba de dirigir miradas angustiosas al hueco del retrato, pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería la profesora McGonagall para acusarlo por su grave falta.

A media tarde, Ron propuso bajar a las cocinas, argumentando que hacer la tarea de Binns le abría el apetito. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, ya que le parecía una buena oportunidad para observar la actual situación de los elfos domésticos.

Así es que bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, y una vez allí, siguieron el camino que conducía a las cocinas. Hicieron cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro en particular y se adentraron en el lugar de trabajo de los elfos. Dobby corrió a saludar a Harry, como era costumbre:

-¡Harry Potter ha venido de nuevo a visitar a Dobby¡Dobby le da las gracias, señor! –exclamó efusivamente.

-Hola, Dobby –dijo Harry.

-Dobby se pregunta si los polvos flu que consiguió para Harry Potter le fueron de ayuda, señor –dijo Dobby inoportunamente.

Hermione, que se encontraba junto a Harry, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de reproche que el chico no creyó soportar. Por otro lado, Ron, muy ocupado devorando un pastelillo, se atragantó y varios elfos tuvieron que socorrerlo.

-¡Fuiste tú! –exclamó Hermione, aún con la boca abierta.

-¿Te has vuelto loco¿Qué pretendías? –dijo Ron, ya recuperado.

Harry se giró en dirección a Dobby y se dispuso a despedirse:

-Dobby, tenemos que irnos.

-Gracias, Harry Potter –respondió el elfo, que no se había percatado de su metedura de pata-. ¡Hasta la vista, señor!

Una vez fuera de las cocinas, Hermione volvió a estallar:

-Harry¿qué demonios hacías tú a altas horas de la madrugada en la Sala de los Menesteres y utilizando los polvos flu?

Harry pensó que no había otra alternativa que decir la verdad:

-Veréis... yo... hablaba con Lupin –dijo finalmente.

-¿Con Lupin? –repitió Ron, extrañado-. ¿Ha pasado algo que no nos hayas...?

-No ha pasado absolutamente nada –contestó Harry-. Sólo... quería hablar con él sobre... mis padres –balbuceó.

-Oh, de acuerdo –musitó Ron, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-De todas formas –objetó Hermione cuando ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo-, fue muy imprudente de tu parte, las consecuencias podrían haber sido fatales. ¡Incendiar la Sala de los Menesteres!

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes –espetó Harry-. Ya me siento suficientemente culpable sin tu ayuda.

-La próxima vez que vayas a cometer una locura de ese estilo, avísanos, por favor –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-No fue premeditado... De repente... ¡Fue un desastre, lo sé! –dijo Harry, junto a la escalinata de mármol.

-Nosotros podríamos haberte ayudado, sólo tenías que pedirlo –declaró Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ayudarle? –exclamó Hermione-. Yo no pienso ayudar a nadie ni tomar parte en ningún incendio, lo que Harry ha hecho es...

Pero Harry interrumpió a Hermione propinándole un pisotón cuando se percató no solamente de que no estaban solos en el vestíbulo, sino que Draco Malfoy parecía seguir la conversación muy interesado. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado el Slytherin?

-¡Auch! –Hermione ahogó un gemido-. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Harry hizo una seña para que sus amigos lo siguieran hasta la sala común y una vez dentro les explicó sus sospechas:

-Creo que Malfoy nos estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué? –atinó a decir Ron-. Genial. Las desgracias nunca llegan solas.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hermione, alarmada-. Tal vez...

-No lo sé... Parecía estar escuchando, pero...

-No te preocupes –dijo Ron-. No creo que supiera de qué hablábamos.

-Sí, Ron tiene razón. Y la profesora McGonagall no tiene ni idea de quién ha podido ser, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Por cierto¿qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta de que las ashwinders habían surgido del fuego? –preguntó Ron curioso.

-Bueno... apagué los fuegos que habían comenzado a arder por la sala y luego traté de llevar a cabo el hechizo congelador, pero no dio buen resultado, así que... Tenía que llamar la atención de Filch como fuera y rompí un jarrón enorme que...

-¡También fuiste tú! –gritó Hermione mientras Ron se desternillaba de risa-. ¡No lo puedo creer! La profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa y daba por sentado que había sido Peeves. ¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho? Ese jarrón era una pieza artesanal del siglo XII, espero que tenga arreglo... ¡Ay, Harry! Dos faltas graves en una sola noche...

-¿Dos? –repitió Ron con una ceja alzada-. Si no me equivoco, fueron al menos tres: además de provocar un incendio y hacer añicos un jarrón valiosísimo, anduvo por el castillo de noche y sin el permiso de ningún profesor. ¿Sabes, Harry? Tienes suerte de que Hermione y yo seamos tus amigos y no te restemos puntos... –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Supongo que sólo puedo decir "gracias" –respondió Harry torciendo la boca.

---000---

Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras abandonaba las lóbregas mazmorras y cruzaba el vestíbulo en dirección a la biblioteca. Snape les había cargado de deberes aquella primera hora del lunes y Harry sabía que debería emplear horas y horas aquella tarde encerrado en la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que le sirviera para hacer el trabajo.

Cuando cruzaba el umbral de la sala de estudios, pensó que se reuniría con Ron y Hermione en la siguiente clase y aprovecharía el descanso para adelantar sus tareas. A decir verdad, había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir a los terrenos, pero allí estaba finalmente. Dejó sus libros en una mesa y se dispuso a buscar algún dato de utilidad sobre las pociones curativas en la sección de Pociones.

Cuando ya creía haber dado con el libro adecuado, escuchó una desagradable voz a sus espaldas:

-Vaya, vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras era inconfundible.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con el rostro puntiagudo de Malfoy. Parecía contento por alguna desconocida razón.

-No creo que ese libro te sirva –dijo Draco señalando el libro que Harry había estado a punto de coger-. Creo que te vendría mejor éste otro –el Slytherin paseó frente a las estanterías ante la mirada de incomprensión de Harry, cogió un libro y se lo alargó al chico.

Harry alcanzó el libro, desconfiado, y leyó el título: _Los distintos fuegos mágicos para elaborar cada poción_. Harry, a quien toda la sangre le había bajado a los pies de golpe, enrojeció violentamente, consciente de la clara indirecta. No había duda: Malfoy había escuchado más de la cuenta.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que le devolvía bruscamente el libro a Malfoy-. Pero lo cierto es que el que necesito es precisamente uno de la Sección Prohibida, falta en la biblioteca desde principios de curso¿te suena? –masculló clavando la mirada en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Observó como sus mejillas pálidas enrojecían ante la alusión al libro robado. Harry cogió el volumen que había encontrado para hacer su trabajo de Pociones y pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando, aún hallándose ocultos por las estanterías, Draco habló de nuevo, esta vez de un modo muy cortante:

-Es inútil que finjas no saber de lo que hablo. Sé perfectamente que fuiste tú el que provocó el incendio en el séptimo piso. ¿Sabes? Para hacer una acusación hacen falta pruebas y… deja que piense… Oh, sí –Draco esbozó una sonrisa desagradable-: tú no las tienes.

Harry se quedó estático, con los pies fijados al suelo, sin poder mover un músculo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y observó al Slytherin con intenso odio.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente, Malfoy? –dijo fríamente.

El chico rubio se disponía a contestar cuando alguien apareció tras Harry y acaparó la mirada de Draco, cuyo rostro adquirió un tono pálido.

-Malfoy –dijo aquella voz con total desagrado a espaldas de Harry.

Harry giró el rostro y pudo ver a Ginny, casi irreconocible: la chica dirigía una dura y sombría mirada a Malfoy y su pose denotaba determinación y orgullo. Harry podría jurar que Ginny había estado escuchando detrás de las estanterías. Al paso que iba, al final del día lo sabría todo Hogwarts. Pero... algo no terminaba de encajar en todo aquello. Resultaba extraño que Malfoy vacilara de ese modo frente a Ginny y la chica se comportara de una forma tan... ¿intimidante?

-¿Es mi imaginación, Draco –pronunció su nombre lentamente con un tono de visible disgusto-, o tratas de amenazar a Harry?

Malfoy parecía apurado, mientras Ginny lo miraba ceñuda. A pesar de que Harry no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, resultaba divertido ver a su peor enemigo en aquella situación. Malfoy enrojeció aún más y apretó la mandibula con rabia:

-No... yo... no.

-Eso está mejor –sentenció Ginny.

Malfoy ya se iba cuando la pelirroja volvió a hablar:

-No me gustaría saber que chantajeas a Harry, de lo contrario... Tú ya me entiendes.

Draco Malfoy entornó los ojos antes de marcharse con paso decidido.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Harry impresionado.

-Mmm... Nada –contestó Ginny inocentemente y risueña.

-¿Nada? –repitió Harry incrédulo-. ¿Eres tú la que acaba de amenzar a Malfoy o han sido alucinaciones mías?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-Bueno... está bien. Digamos que... descubrí algo que a Malfoy no le conviene que se sepa... al menos por ahora –explicó Ginny.

-¿Algo cómo qué? –Harry enarcó las cejas-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –preguntó intrigado.

-No puedo decirlo –contestó Ginny-. Se trata de un pacto.

-¡Pero si es Malfoy! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Por qué no acudiste a algún profesor?

-¿Acudir a un profesor¡Ay, Harry, todavía tienes mucho que aprender¿No crees que es más interesante y provechoso ejercer cierto control sobre ese arrogante Slytherin? –señaló el camino por el que Malfoy había desaparecido-. Tú mismo acabas de comprobarlo –Ginny parecía divertida y observaba atentamente a Harry, que tenía la mandíbula desencajada-. Además, no creo que se trate de nada peligroso, ni mucho menos.

La chica dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –tras guiñarle un ojo en señal de complicidad, caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca, dejando a Harry totalmente desorientado.

Lo que acababa de presenciar había sido algo único. Lamentaba que Ron y Hermione se hubiesen perdido semejante espectáculo. ¡La cara que había puesto Malfoy había sido indescriptible! Una acuciante pregunta se presentó en la mente de Harry entonces¿tendría aquello algo que ver con el robo del libro de la Sección Prohibida hacía ya meses? Parecía que Malfoy andaba metido en algo y resultaba imposible precisar el qué: el libro de _Las misteriosas energías secretas_, aquella escapada a altas horas de la madrugada por el castillo poco después, y ahora esto... Sin embargo, Ginny había asegurado que dudaba que se tratara de algo peligroso, pero... ¿y si se equivocaba?

Por otro lado, la actuación de la muchacha había sido magnífica; de no ser por ella, no quería ni imaginar el vil chantaje al que Malfoy lo hubiera sometido. Crecer con seis hermanos había dado sus frutos, pensó Harry. Definitivamente, adoraba a esa chica.

* * *

**Y bien que os ha parecido? Por fin queda resuelto el misterio de Snape, aunque lo de Draco ahí sigue, dándole a Harry quebraderos de cabeza, y Ginny y su girl power... y... Lupin no parecía un poco raro durante la charla con Harry? **

**Próximo capítulo: La segunda oportunidad de Snape. Nos os lo perdáis!!!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**lordaeglos: hola!!!! pues si, binns es un entrometido d elos pies a la cabeza, pero bueno, si en vida era un soso, tampoco se puede esperar mucho más después de muerto... en cuanto a ron y hermy, ya sabemos q entre esos dos la cosa siempre se queda en el "casi" y nos dejan con la miel en los labios, a ver cómo evoluciona la relación. muchos besos y hasta que nos leamos!!!**

**saiyuri11: hola!!! bueno, no hemos podido actualizar todo lo rápido q hemos querido, pero por fin esta aquí el cap. ojalá que te haya gustado. a ver si si el cap 22 está listo antes de la semana q viene... muchos besos!!!!**

**lordgrond: hola!!! nos arrodillamos ante ti las tres para pedirte perdón por la tardanza (sobre todo tridjia, q más q arrodillada ya está directamente tirada en el suelo, jajaja, q exageradas, no?) y esperamos que este capi te compense. a ver si sacamos más tiempo y para antes de una semana tenemos el siguiente cap, q tenemos ganas de q avance la historia y surja más tensión todavía, que la habrá... muchos besos y hasta el próximo cap!!!!**

**camii17: hola!!!! pues sí, la verdad es q binns, merece azkaban por lo q hizo, pero eso nos plantea otra cuestión, pueden los fantasmas ir a la prisión? buena pregunta... en fin, chorradas aparte, nos alegra que te hayas animado a dejarnos un review, porque eso siempre anima a seguir con la historia, y nos gustaría seguir leyendo tu opinión. besos!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos!!!! Sentimos mucho, mucho, mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y eso q pensábamos q como eran vacaciones, tendriímos más tiempo para actualizar, pero no contabamos con q los exámenes ya están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de rowling...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap!!!**

**

* * *

**

**22**

**La segunda oportunidad de Snape**

La primavera estaba próxima y era en aquella época cuando resultaba casi imposible concentrarse en los estudios y los exámenes. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los ventanales de la biblioteca, así como las calurosas temperaturas que se acercaban con la nueva estación, invitaban a los alumnos a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago. Sin embargo, los exámenes estaban cada vez más próximos y no podían descuidar sus tareas.

Tras acabar su redacción sobre Herbología, "Propiedades y funciones de la _Mimbulus_ _Mimbletonia_", Harry salió de la biblioteca junto a Neville, que le había ayudado con su tarea para la profesora Sprout.

-_Titillandus _–dijo Harry a la Señora Gorda al llegar frente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

El retrato dejó paso a los muchachos y tras darle las gracias a Neville y despedirse de él, Harry se dirigió hacia su rincón favorito. Allí se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentó junto a su amigo y se recostó cómodamente en el sillón. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Aquella última sesión de Oclumancia antes de su paso por la biblioteca había sido una de las peores.

Ron estaba enfrascado en una redacción de Transformaciones, mientras Hermione leía un libro sobre la historia de la magia en el antiguo Egipto. Al ver llegar a Harry, ambos levantaron la cabeza.

-Tienes mala cara –opinó Hermione preocupada-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es sólo que tengo un dolor de cabeza monumental... –dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.

-Esas clases de Oclumancia acabarán matándote –comentó Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con una expresión de preocupación grabada en los rostros de sus amigos.

-Creo que es Snape el que acabará realmente matándome –bromeó Harry con la intención de que se relajaran. Y lo consiguió: ambos sonrieron.

De pronto, una lechuza entró volando por una de las ventanas de la sala común y se posó en la mesa que ocupaban los tres amigos, frente a Hermione. La muchacha cogió el sobre que había anudado a la pata que la lechuza mantenía estirada, tras lo que emprendió el vuelo.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Ron, interesado.

Hermione miró el remite y, tras una pausa, respondió algo colorada:

-Es de Viktor.

Ron no pudo reprimir un resoplido y volvió su atención hacia su tarea de Transformaciones, aunque Harry no dejó de notar que dirigía penetrantes miradas a Hermione, mientras ésta leía la carta. De vez en cuando, a lo largo de la lectura, a la chica se le escapaba alguna que otra sonrisa, y en más de una ocasión incluso se sonrojó ligeramente. Tras terminar de leer la carta, Hermione la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Ron secamente mientras cogía con destreza la carta. Hermione había intentado agarrarla, pero Ron había sido más rápido-. Veamos qué es lo que se cuenta nuestro amiguito Vicky... –Ron desdobló la carta.

-¡Ron, dame eso ahora mismo! –ambos se habían puesto en pie. Harry sintió que su cuerpo se encogía, presintiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Ron hojeó durante unos segundos el pergamino, antes de que Hermione lograra arrebatárselo.

-¡Tienes mucha cara, Ron¡Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo! –barbotó Hermione, temblando de ira.

Ron se había quedado muy quieto, mirándola en silencio mientras las puntas de sus orejas enrojecían. Al parecer, había conseguido leer algo importante. De pronto, pareció despertar de sus ensoñaciones:

-¿Qué significa eso de "Nos veremos pronto"? –Harry supo que se refería a la carta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No significa nada en absoluto, es sólo una manera de despedirse –respondió la muchacha.

-¡Ja¡Ese tío es un listo! No deberías seguir escribiéndote con él; además, por si lo has olvidado, él estudió en Durmstrang –puntualizó Ron, como si aquel fuera un argumento irrefutable.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó amargamente Hermione-. Eso no significa que esté de parte del Lado Oscuro. Es un chico muy...

-¡Pero si te ha lavado el cerebro! –gritó Ron. Muchos alumnos de la sala común se habían girado, curiosos-. Que si Viktor es un chico encantador, que si Viktor esto, que si Viktor lo otro...

-Bueno¿y a ti qué te importa? –protestó Hermione en un siseo furioso que habría sido digno de Salazar Slytherin.

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un momento.

-Dime, Hermione¿qué hay exactamente entre Krum y tú? –preguntó tras una pausa, muy serio. Harry vio que unos sillones más allá Parvati y Lavender se miraban entre ellas con sorpresa, como si nunca hubieran esperado oír aquellas palabras en boca del pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-No creo que tenga que responderte a eso, aunque sabes muy bien que sólo somos...

-No me vengas con el cuento de que sólo sois amigos porque no me lo trago. ¿Vais en serio? –detrás de Ron y Hermione, Harry podía ver como las mandíbulas de Parvati y Lavender se desencajaban un poco más.

Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones respecto a nada¡Tú vas por los pasillos besuqueándote con Luna y yo no te pido cuentas! –estalló Hermione.

Indudablemente, todos los Gryffindor habían escuchado aquella revelación, y sería un milagro si no lo sabía ya todo Hogwarts. La sala común al completo quedó en silencio y Harry dejó de pensar en que las compañeras de habitación de Hermione no podrían volver a cerrar la boca, demasiado sorprendido de que su amiga supiera lo ocurrido entre el pelirrojo y Luna. Era imposible que Ron se lo hubiese contado… ¿o no?

Ron se puso blanco como la tiza. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Para empezar, se suponía que ella no debía saber aquello porque "no había estado en aquel pasillo".

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –susurró Ron perspicazmente, una vez hubo recuperado la capacidad del habla.

-¿Que tú has hecho QUÉ con Luna? –preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Fue por casualidad. Os vi a ti y a Luna... –explicó Hermione con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo.

-¿Estabas espiándome? –preguntó Ron, furioso.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione, ofendida-. Yo...

Harry decidió entonces abandonar la sala común, mientras Hermione trataba de defenderse (Yo no te espiaba, Ron, no soy ninguna cotilla), Ron la fulminaba con la mirada y la sala común al completo parecía asistir a un partido de tenis especialmente violento. Por otro lado, Ginny intentaba pedirle explicaciones a su hermano, en tanto que Lavender y Parvati cuchicheaban y reían.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le has hecho a Luna? –preguntó Ginny, obviamente indignada.

-¿Yo? Fue ella la que... yo no... –intentó defenderse el chico.

-Sólo espero que te comportaras correctamente con ella –Ginny sabía que su hermano podía llegar a ser muy torpe con las chicas.

-¿Qué insinúas? Yo no me aproveché de ella, es más, fue ella la que me besó... –fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Reconciliar en ese momento a Ron y Hermione sería imposible. Y no digamos a Ginny y a su hermano. Harry se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama de dosel. Ni siquiera se molestó en dejar la mente en blanco, como había aprendido en clases de Oclumancia. Con aquel griterío procedente del piso inferior resultaría imposible. Además, hacía semanas que no tenía visiones y pesadillas.

Poco a poco, Harry se sumergió en un profundo sopor...

De pronto, se encontraba de nuevo en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto a Ron y Hermione. Ésta última tenía en las manos una botella de whisky de fuego que había confiscado a Eddie Carmichael, y en esa ocasión era la muchacha quien bebía el contenido de la botella mientras Ron intentaba arrebatársela, al contrario que en la fiesta de celebración por la victoria del primer partido de quidditch. En ese preciso momento, apareció Viktor Krum (imposible saber cómo había llegado hasta la torre de Gryffindor, simplemente estaba allí), quien apartando a Ron de Hermione, se enzarzó en una pelea con el pelirrojo. Hermione les animaba con la botella aún en la mano. De pronto, alguien entró por el hueco del retrato: era Ginny, acompañada por Michael Corner (tampoco se sabía qué hacía éste en la sala común de Gryffindor, puesto que se trataba de un Ravenclaw, pero de todos modos, era un sueño¿para qué buscarle sentido?). Harry, decidido, se acercó a Ginny, mientras sus compañeros observaban la pelea ("¡Cinco a uno a favor de Ron!", Dean llevaba las apuestas). Antes siquiera de darle tiempo a abrir la boca, Ginny dijo resuelta: "No, Harry, no hace falta que digas nada, ya sé por qué estás aquí. Sé que quieres salir conmigo, pero para ello tendrás que obedecer todas mis órdenes, al igual que Michael". Tras el discurso, Ginny sacó dos correas del bolsillo de su túnica, que ató a los cuellos de los muchachos. Harry trató de zafarse, hasta que Ginny lo entretuvo lanzándole una pelota...

Entonces, el sueño cambió... Se encontraba en una sala lóbrega y oscura, daba escalofríos. No había ventanas y la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia provenía de unas cuantas velas diseminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Aquel lugar era muy parecido a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, aunque sabía perfectamente que se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros de la escuela de magia. En el centro de aquella estancia, una mujer maniatada a una silla, tal y como eran encadenados los mortífagos en los juicios previos a sus encarcelamientos, respiraba entrecortadamente. La mujer estaba muy débil y demacrada. Harry se acercó lentamente a ella. Cuando quedaron uno frente al otro, pudo ver su rostro contraído por el dolor.

-De modo que no piensas colaborar¿eh, Croaker? –decía Harry con una voz fría como el hielo.

-Sabes que jamás diré nada, así que puedes matarme si quieres –respondía la mujer con dificultad. Su cabeza caía sobre su hombro, sin fuerzas para mover un músculo.

-Oh, no... Estoy seguro de que podremos sacar algo en claro de todo esto, aunque sea por las malas. Responde¿cómo puedo llegar hasta ella?

-Jamás...

-_¡Crucio!_ –gritó Harry.

La mujer se retorció en la silla mientras apretaba los dientes y se esforzaba por no gritar, no parecía estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante Él.

-Tarde o temprano acabarás hablando. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de bando. Dumbledore nunca conseguirá derrotarme... y menos aún el pequeño Potter –dijo Harry con rabia contenida.

-Nunca... –susurró la mujer.

-_¡Crucio!_ –volvió a gritar Harry.

-¡Harry, despierta¡Harry! –Ron abofeteaba ligeramente a su amigo con la intención de despertarlo.

Poco a poco, Harry se incorporó en su cama de dosel, aturdido y completamente desorientado:

-¿Qué pasa¿Y Hermione? Deberías quitarle el whisky de fuego, le sentará mal... Esa mujer estaba sufriendo… ¿Qué ha pasado con la pelea entre Krum y tú? Le estaba intentando sonsacar algo. Ginny... ¿Dónde está? Ella y yo... –Harry soltó todo esto a una velocidad increíble.

-Pero¿qué narices estás diciendo? –Ron se encontraba sentado en la cama de Harry, frente a él-. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Parecías encontrarte bastante mal...

Harry, aún embobado, sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. Acababa de tener una pesadilla con Voldemort, otra vez... Y se suponía que las clases de Oclumancia ya hacían efecto...

Intentó recordar el sueño... Aquella mujer se encontraba en un grave aprieto, Voldemort la estaba torturando... De pronto, Harry saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario. Sacó el pensadero que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños y se llevó la varita a la sien, de donde extrajo una fina hebra plateada de sus pensamientos, que fue a parar directamente al pensadero.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Harry se percató de que estaban solos en el dormitorio. Los demás aún debían encontrarse en la sala común.

-Acabo de tener una visión sobre Voldemort –explicó Harry rápidamente-. Estaba torturando a alguien...

-¿No se supone que gracias a la Oclumancia habías dejado de tener esas visiones? –puntualizó Ron.

-Lo sé, pero... –Harry terminó de introducir sus pensamientos en el pensadero-. Debo ver inmediatamente a Dumbledore.

Harry se apresuró a coger el pensadero, pero cuando ya había llegado a la puerta, Ron lo detuvo:

-Espera, Harry. La sala común está llena, no deben verte salir a estas horas. Además, si Filch te encuentra fuera de la torre, no te dará una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda precisamente –explicó Ron.

-Tienes razón –Harry se calmó un poco. Se dirigió a su baúl y cogió la capa invisible-. Volveré pronto –dijo mientras guardaba el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo de su pijama.

Salió a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y cuando se encontró frente a la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la entrada secreta a la vivienda del director pronunció la contraseña:

-_Aguijón de billywig_

La gárgola cedió a su paso y las escaleras que se ocultaban tras ésta giraron en dirección a la entrada del estudio del director. Tras tocar la puerta de roble, entró en el despacho. Dumbledore se encontraba de pie, tras su escritorio, de espaldas a Harry y observando el paisaje a través de la ventana. Giró la cabeza y al ver al muchacho, sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí a estas horas, Harry? –por suerte Dumbledore aún no se había acostado, pensó Harry, aliviado.

-Pues, verá, yo... acabo de tener una visión sobre Voldemort –a Harry le costó admitirlo, puesto que al fin y al cabo, parecería que no se tomaba en serio la Oclumancia.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, dejó que Harry continuara hablando.

-No significa que no me esfuerce con las clases de Oclumancia. Es sólo que hoy, después de las clases con el profesor Snape, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y no fui capaz de vaciar la mente antes de quedarme dormido –se justificó Harry.

-No te he pedido explicaciones, Harry –dijo Dumbledore seriamente-. Sé que te esfuerzas con la Oclumancia, pero también soy consciente de que no es fácil en absoluto.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry se prometió a sí mismo que no cesaría en su empeño por controlar esa rama de la magia. En ocasiones, se sentía culpable por haber tenido aquella visión del Departamento de Misterios... De no haber sido así...

El muchacho dejó a un lado esos sentimientos y puso sobre la mesa del director su pensadero. Junto a él se encontraba el pensadero del profesor; debía haber estado utilizándolo anteriormente. Dumbledore miró fijamente la vasija con runas grabadas en el borde que Harry había posado en su escritorio. A continuación, el director dirigió la mirada hacia Harry. El muchacho asintió. Aquello era una invitación para hurgar en sus pensamientos. Dumbledore introdujo su propia varita, solamente la punta, en el pensadero de Harry. De pronto, una imagen inundó la calma de la superficie plateada: se trataba de una oscura mazmorra. El director acercó el rostro a la sustancia, hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la neblina plateada. Al instante, Dumbledore fue absorbido por la vasija. Harry supo, mientras se sentaba en una butaca frente a la mesa del director, que Dumbledore estaría observando su visión.

Unos minutos después, el profesor salió del pensadero y cayó limpiamente de pie junto a su escritorio. Se dirigió al retrato de Phineas Nigellus y dijo enérgicamente:

-Phineas, ve inmediatamente al retrato en Grimmauld Place y comunica a los demás miembros de la Orden que Madelaine Croaker ha sido capturada por Voldemort.

Phineas, a regañadientes, salió refunfuñando de su retrato. Dumbledore se acomodó en su butaca y escribió rápidamente una breve carta que ató a la pata de _Fawkes_.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer –le susurró Dumbledore al fénix.

Tan pronto como hubo recibido el mensaje, el ave desapareció en un fogonazo. Harry no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse allí y esperar a que Dumbledore dijera algo o marcharse de vuelta a su dormitorio. El muchacho sabía perfectamente que el mago no respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas: era información confidencial. Dumbledore se arrellanó en su sillón y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico.

-Harry, será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio. Es demasiado tarde –su mirada era seria.

El muchacho asintió. Tenía prisa por contarle lo sucedido a Ron con todo detalle. De modo que cogió presuroso su pensadero y se cubrió con la capa invisible una vez más.

-_Titillandus_ –dijo al llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía. Harry consultó su reloj: marcaba las doce y media. Ya que no corría peligro de ser visto, se desprendió de su capa de invisibilidad y subió por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta se fijó en su propia cama. Parecía que alguien dormía en ella. Extrañado, descubrió las sábanas para encontrarse con un par de almohadas: Ron debía haberlas colocado allí para que ni Dean, Seamus o Neville sospecharan que él no se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron a sus espaldas.

Harry dio un respingo. No se había percatado de que Ron estaba despierto. Entre susurros le contó todo cuanto había visto en su visión. A la luz de la luna Ron parecía estar muy pálido.

-Así que dices que Voldemort la tiene capturada y la estaba torturando... –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron.

-Sí... pero no sé siquiera quién era... Dumbledore no quiso decirme nada al respecto –dijo Harry. Intentó recordar el sueño con mayor precisión-. Sólo sé que se llama Madelaine Croaker.

-¿Madelaine Croaker? –preguntó Ron-. El caso es que su nombre me suena. A lo mejor trabaja para el Ministerio, puede que mi padre haya mencionado su nombre en alguna ocasión... pero no sé...

Incapaces de sacar nada en claro sobre lo ocurrido, tanto Ron como Harry se acostaron, aunque a éste último le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Intentaba vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento, puesto que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era volver a soñar con Voldemort, pero resultaba inútil.

Ron dormía. Harry se levantó y cogió de nuevo su pensadero del armario, con la intención de introducirse en él y revivir el sueño una vez más. Estaba decidido a repasar las escenas hasta sacar algo en claro, cualquier cosa, como la identidad de la mujer capturada. Su nombre no le decía nada, pero tal vez si conseguía ver su rostro…

Apuntó con su varita hacia la neblina blanca, notó caer su cuerpo entre algo oscuro y helado, como si un remolino negro lo succionara, y en pocos segundos fue transportado al interior de su pensadero. Un torbellino de imágenes pasó ante sus ojos, y entre los borrones, creyó distinguir… ¿a Snape? Imposible…

De pronto se encontró en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. En el exterior llovía a cántaros y era una noche oscura y fría. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su reciente pesadilla, y tenía la extraña sensación de que aquel recuerdo no era suyo, algo imposible, por otro lado, tratándose de su pensadero. Pero entonces… ¿por qué todo parecía estar diferente? Como el paragüero, que ahora ocupaba un sitio en el lado opuesto de la habitación, o el tapizado de la silla del director, que era de distinto color. Ahora estaba seguro de que aquel no era un recuerdo que le perteneciera y Harry comprendió de repente que con las prisas debía haber cogido el pensadero de Dumbledore que, minutos antes, se había encontrado junto al suyo propio en el escritorio del director.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos hombres: el primero lucía una túnica azul celeste que le confería un aire majestuoso y tanto su pelo como su larga barba eran blancos. Este hombre iba seguido de cerca por alguien mucho más joven de cabellos oscuros. Eran Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

-Toma asiento, Severus –ofreció educadamente el director.

Snape se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del director. Harry supuso, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de Snape, que el que ahora era su profesor, en aquel recuerdo habría acabado poco antes sus años en Hogwarts. Dumbledore se acomodó tras su escritorio y espero a que Snape hablara.

-Yo... profesor Dumbledore, debo... –Snape carraspeó y frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo, como si tratase de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Llámame Albus¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Profesor… Albus…yo... –prosiguió, moviéndose ligeramente en su asiento. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Snape estaba nervioso-. Pedí verle porque necesitaba hablar con usted sobre lo que me dijo aquel día en Hogsmeade¿recuerda?

Harry se preguntó qué sería "aquello" de lo que hablaron. Siguió atento la conversación.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. No es un tema fácil de olvidar –respondió Dumbledore.

-Bien. He venido hasta aquí porque... bueno, porque he decidido hacerlo. He decidido aceptar su ayuda –definitivamente, ahora Snape sí parecía muy inquieto. Harry jamás lo había visto así.

El muchacho comenzó a exasperarse. Parecía que hablaran en clave; si continuaban así, no sacaría nada en claro.

-Yo... –un trueno interrumpió a Snape.

Hubo un largo silencio, roto por Dumbledore:

-¿Por qué? –preguntó simplemente.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que ese no es el camino correcto. Yo no quiero ser como ellos. No soy como ellos –insistió Snape con vehemencia-. Estoy dispuesto a ayudar –terminó firmemente. Harry comenzaba a comprender. O eso creía, al menos. Escrutó atentamente el rostro de Snape.

Dumbledore también lo observaba fijamente y Snape le sostenía la mirada.

-¿Qué te ha impulsado a tomar esta decisión?

Snape no respondió. Apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de su interlocutor hacia el vacío y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Luego bajó la vista al suelo.

-Yo nunca seré capaz de hacer algo como... –dijo de pronto Snape-. No soy ningún asesino, no lo soy... Jamás –parecía como si pronunciar cada palabra le costara muchísimo.

-Entiendo. ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir los riesgos? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí –respondió Snape sin dudarlo.

-Estás al tanto del peligro que corres¿no es así?

-Lo estoy.

Silencio.

-Él no sospechará nada. Controlo a la perfección la Oclumancia. Podré ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos frente a Él –dijo Snape cuando hubo recobrado el aplomo.

-Pensamientos… -los ojos azules del director vagaron lentamente por la habitación-, y… sentimientos… Sí, desde luego –Dumbledore se volvió hacia el hombre, que le miraba con la mandíbula apretada y un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Sabía que lo harías. Siempre he confiado en ti. Incluso cuando me mandaste a freír espárragos la primera vez que te propuse que no te unieras al Lado Oscuro –Dumbledore esbozó una triste sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para redimir a Snape de sus errores.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sigue con tu vida normal. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Snape estrechó la mano de Dumbledore. A medio camino hacia la salida, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Eran Sirius y su padre, James Potter. Los rostros de ambos se ensombrecieron al encontrarse cara a cara con Snape. Harry ya se temía lo peor, y se preguntó de repente, al observar la expresión de su padre, cuan grave había sido la situación del enfrentamiento entre su madre y Snape, o si tal vez Lupin había omitido algún detalle.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Quejicus? –preguntó amargamente Sirius.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Black. No metas las narices donde no te llaman –contestó Snape agriamente.

Sirius se adelantó, pero James lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Sirius, no.

-Si vamos a trabajar todos juntos, será mejor que por el momento enterréis el hacha de guerra –comentó Dumbledore.

-¿Trabajar con él? –repitió Sirius con desdén e incredulidad, a la vez que señalaba a Snape.

-Pero, Albus... ¿Lo dices en serio? No podemos arriesgarnos. Él es un mortífago, de eso estoy seguro –dijo James con fiereza-. ¿Acaso confías en él?

-Tanto como en vosotros dos –respondió Dumbledore-. Ahora está de nuestro lado, eso es lo único que importa.

-Pero...

-Puede que te cueste aceptarlo, Potter, pero así es –contestó Snape fríamente.

-Pfff... –resopló James-. Yo ya te he calado, Snape. No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima.

-¡Vaya, vaya¡El señor Potter, nuestro más estimado auror, atrapa a un par de magos tenebrosos y ya se cree nuestro cabecilla! –dijo Snape con aire socarrón.

Harry contuvo el aliento. ¿Su padre, auror?

-¡Cierra la boca, Quejicus¡James es uno de los mejores en su trabajo! –gritó Sirius-. Un par de magos tenebrosos, dice el muy...

-¡Por favor, calmaos todos! –Dumbledore se hizo oír-. Espero que este tipo de situaciones no se repitan en un futuro. Ahora todos estamos del mismo lado –Dumbledore dio el tema por zanjado-. Dime, James¿y Lily?

Al oír el nombre de su esposa, James observó con odio a Snape durante unos segundos más, pero, poco a poco, apartó la despreciativa mirada del hombre y se dirigió a Dumbledore:

-Está en casa. En estos momentos no le convienen los sobresaltos –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Oh, entiendo! Sí, ya lo creo, en su estado debe cuidarse –dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

Harry comprendió que su madre debía estar embarazada, por lo que en ese preciso instante supo con certeza que aquella escena había ocurrido casi diecisiete años atrás. Y también sospechó que, muy probablemente, aquel encuentro en el despacho de Dumbledore había sucedido antes de la reunión de la Orden que él había presenciado en la mente de Snape durante una de sus clases de Oclumancia.

-Bien, Severus, nos veremos pronto. Y en cuanto a vosotros… ¿ha ocurrido algo?–apuntó Dumbledore con una voz cada vez más lejana.

Harry miró a su alrededor: el despacho se disolvía, sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo, todo lo demás era una oscuridad envolvente. El recuerdo había finalizado.

Harry salió del pensadero y cayó sobre su cama. Depositó la vasija sobre su mesita de noche y meditó acerca de lo que acababa de presenciar. Snape había parecido realmente arrepentido, sin embargo, Harry no dejó de pensar que, a fin de cuentas, había sido un mortífago, y eso era algo difícil de cambiar. No obstante, desde aquel momento, Snape no debía haber defraudado a Dumbledore, ya que de haber sido así, el director hubiera retirado su confianza en él. Y por otro lado, Harry acababa de enterarse de que su padre había sido auror. Aún no podía creerlo. Pero¿por qué nadie se lo había mencionado nunca? Harry logró dormirse sumergido en aquellos confusos pensamientos.

---000---

Un débil haz de luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas despertó a Harry muy temprano. Dio media vuelta en la cama, tratando de dormir un par de horas más, pero lo dio por imposible. De modo que se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la sala común. Era sábado, por lo que los demás Gryffindor aún dormían. Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto en el pensadero esa misma noche, y esperaba ansioso a Ron y Hermione para ponerles al corriente de todo cuanto había descubierto.

Pasadas unas horas, poco a poco, los alumnos fueron bajando de sus dormitorios para desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Entonces apareció Hermione:

-Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días, Hermione –contestó Harry-. Acércate, tengo algo importante que contarte...

Harry le relató a Hermione su sueño, mientras esperaban a que llegara Ron.

-¡¿Qué soñaste con Voldemort... otra vez?! –susurró Hermione para no ser oída-. ¿Y qué me dices de las clases de Oclumancia? –dijo severamente.

-Sabes bien que hacía tiempo que no tenía visiones, pero anoche, no sé quién –Harry enfatizó estas últimas palabras- no dejaba de gritar aquí abajo, por lo que yo era incapaz de vaciar la mente allí arriba –Harry señaló los dormitorios.

-Bueno, pero... –vaciló Hermione.

-Mira, ahí viene Ron –la interrumpió Harry.

-Qué bien… -ironizó la joven con una mirada de soslayo al recién llegado, todavía avergonzaba por haberse puesto y haberle puesto en evidencia la tarde anterior.

-Buenos días –saludó el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué no...?

-¡Shhh! –chistó Hermione-. Harry tiene algo que contarnos.

Puesto que los dos estaban al tanto de su visión, Harry les relató el equívoco del pensadero y lo que había visto en él. Cuando terminó, ninguno dijo nada, todos meditaban al respecto. Fue Hermione quien habló primero:

-¿Aún seguís pensando que Snape se trate del traidor?

-La verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar... –dijo Ron confuso.

-Sí... bueno, vale, Snape parecía decidido a luchar contra Voldemort... Pero no sé... pudo darle el pego a Dumbledore –opinó Harry-. Fíjate en Colagusano. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y nadie sospechó nunca de él... –apuntó Harry. Hablar de Pettigrew lo enfurecía. Además, aquello hacía que se sintiera responsable del regreso de Voldemort, ya que Harry había impedido que Sirius y Remus acabaran con Colagusano casi tres años atrás, dejándole así el camino libre para reunirse con su amo.

-Harry tiene razón –puntualizó Ron.

-Supongo que es posible... –dijo Hermione dubitativa.

-Sí. Además, Snape es inteligente y muy astuto, y aunque engañar a Dumbledore sea realmente difícil, nadie dice que sea imposible –dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Pettigrew logró engañar a Dumbledore y también lo hizo el supuesto profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, el falso Moody. Consiguió engañarlo hasta el final.

-No... si posible es. Un mago tenebroso realmente listo podría lograrlo –dijo Hermione-. Pero es que siempre sospechamos de Snape: en primero creímos que era él quien trataba de robar la piedra filosofal, el año pasado también dudamos acerca de su lealtad, y ahora...

-Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que dicen –la interrumpió Ron-: a la tercera va la vencida.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar –apuntó Harry-, se hace tarde.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, éste ya estaba casi vacío. Al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, se fijaron en que en el sitio que habitualmente ocupaba Hermione, había una lechuza: traía el periódico _El Profeta_. Hermione se acercó presurosa y recogió el ejemplar mientras ponía un knut en la bolsita de cuero que la lechuza llevaba atada a la pata y el ave emprendía el vuelo. Los tres amigos tomaron asiento.

-Bueno, creo que hoy después del desayuno deberíamos ponernos con la tarea de Transformaciones, nos llevara un buen rato –comentó Hermione mientras desplegaba _El Profeta_.

-Hermione, es sábado... Podemos hacerlo mañana –dijo Ron vagamente.

-Ya, pero... –Hermione, que acababa de fijarse en la primera plana del periódico, se quedó muda.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada que no supiéramos ya –dijo Hermione al tiempo que colocaba el periódico sobre la mesa, delante de sus dos amigos, para que estos pudiesen leer el artículo que ocupaba la primera página:

_CAPTURADA UNA INEFABLE_

_Hoy temprano, ha llegado a la redacción de El Profeta la noticia de la desaparición de Madelaine Croaker, empleada del Ministerio de Magia, asignada al Departamento de Misterios._

_Fuentes desconocidas han informado de que la señora Croaker fue vista por última vez cuando salía de su oficina en el Ministerio, días atrás. Al parecer, no llegó a su residencia, por lo que se supone, desapareció en el camino hasta su vivienda. Fuentes cercanas al Ministerio afirman que todo apunta a un posible secuestro por parte de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, con la intención de obtener información de primera mano._

_En el Departamento de Misterios se estudian las cosas más extrañas del mundo mágico, por lo que resulta imposible conocer a ciencia cierta y con seguridad las intenciones del Señor Tenebroso._

_Expertos del Ministerio en desapariciones ya han sido asignados al caso._

_Rita Skeeter_

-¡Así que era una inefable! –exclamó Harry, impresionado.

-¡Claro¡Ya sé quién es, ahora caigo! –dijo Ron-. La vimos en los Mundiales de Quidditch, mi padre la mencionó.

Hermione releía el artículo con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, arrojó _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que busca Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ni idea. La profecía se destruyó, así que... –razonó Ron-. De todas formas, allí hay un montón de artilugios rarísimos, puede ser cualquier cosa.

Tras el desayuno, abandonaron el Gran Comedor hacia la escalinata de mármol.

-¿Le devolverás ahora el pensadero a Dumbledore, o vas a aprovecharte y seguir fisgoneando un poco más? –sugirió Ron con tono conspirador.

-Muy gracioso. No está en el comedor, así que supongo que estará en su estudio. Voy a devolvérselo ahora mismo.

Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Harry subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Cogió el pensadero y tomó rumbo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore mientras Ron y Hermione discutían sobre si debían comenzar con los deberes o tomarse un respiro.

En su camino hacia el estudio del director, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar sobre el artículo que había aparecido en _El Profeta_. Después de todo, tras la destrucción de la profecía¿qué era lo que Voldemort esperaba encontrar en el Departamento de Misterios¿Puede que pensara en una segunda etiquetación de la profecía, en una copia tal vez?

-_Aguijón de billywig_ –dijo Harry al llegar frente a la gárgola. Tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho y entró.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, escribiendo algo que Harry no alcanzó a ver. En cuanto el muchacho hubo entrado, el director levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Eh... profesor Dumbledore, yo... anoche me lleve su pensadero por equivocación –Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si Dumbledore se daba cuenta de que se había introducido en sus pensamientos?

-Oh, sí, Harry, pasa. Yo también me di cuenta nada más marcharte tú –Harry cogió su propio pensadero, que estaba sobre el escritorio y puso en su lugar el pensadero de Dumbledore-. ¿Hay algo más que quisieras decirme?

-No, profesor –contestó Harry.

-Bien, entonces ya puedes marcharte.

Harry se detuvo a medio camino. Realmente sentía la necesidad de saber más acerca de lo que había visto en el pensadero y se moría de ganas por conocer más detalles sobre sus padres. Esto último era lo que más le interesaba. Harry no supo si debía confesarle a Dumbledore que se había introducido en su pensadero descaradamente. Tal vez se enfadara o retirara la confianza que tenía en el muchacho. Sin embargo, las ansias por conocer la verdad fueron más fuertes.

-Eh... profesor... –comenzó Harry.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Dumbledore entrelazando los dedos y observando fijamente a Harry.

-Yo... me gustaría que... quisiera que me hablara de mis padres –definitivamente Harry no admitiría que había fisgoneado en el pensadero de Dumbledore. De todos modos, no resultaría raro que preguntara por sus padres.

Dumbledore continuó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Siéntate, Harry –el muchacho aceptó el ofrecimiento-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-En realidad, no lo sé... –era cierto que Harry no tenía ni idea de qué preguntar, simplemente necesitaba conocer a sus padres a través de otras personas.

-Sabes que tengo un gran concepto de tus padres. James era un hombre jovial y amable. Y... bueno... sí, yo diría que muy ingenioso, sus chistes siempre cosechaban risas –Harry sonrió-. Era un mago excepcional y valiente, al igual que tu madre, una mujer bondadosa y encantadora.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, en la que no dejó de mirar a Harry.

-Tu padre, Harry –prosiguió-, era un gran auror. Gracias a él muchos magos tenebrosos acabaron en Azkaban. Tu madre, por el contrario, trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Mi madre era una inefable? –dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, tremendamente impresionado.

-Sí, así es. Lily era una bruja de singular talento, una persona increíblemente tenaz, inteligente e intuitiva, cualidades necesarias para ser un inefable. Sabes que en el Departamento de Misterios se guardan infinidad de cosas para su estudio, y eso era, en sumo grado, a lo que Lily se dedicaba. Además de eso, sabes que tus padres formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix –explicó Dumbledore.

Harry meditó durante un momento y una pregunta le vino a la mente:

-Mis padres... ¿sabían lo de la profecía?

Dumbledore asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Cuando Sybill Trelawney profetizó que la única persona capaz de destruir a Lord Voldemort nacería a finales de julio, tú aún no habías nacido, Harry, por lo que era imposible saber por aquel entonces que serías tú el elegido. Sin embargo, tras tu nacimiento, comprendí que tú podrías ser esa persona, y puse al corriente a Lily y a James, así como a los padres de Neville.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando supieron que yo...? –preguntó Harry, inseguro.

-No era algo que esperaran, por supuesto –comentó Dumbledore-. Ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de la profecía, puesto que yo no había compartido esa información con nadie. Les sorprendió saber que su hijo recién nacido podría ser la única persona capaz de acabar con todo el horror que sembraba Voldemort en aquellos años. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se asustaron, pues sabíamos que Voldemort conocía parte del contenido de la profecía, de modo que no descansaría hasta encontrarte y matarte –dijo Dumbledore sombríamente-. Por eso se llevó a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio, con el que tú y tus padres quedaríais protegidos.

Harry pensó acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar. Así que el encantamiento Fidelio no se hizo para proteger a sus padres del acecho de Voldemort, tal y como Dumbledore le había hecho creer, sino para protegerlo a él...

-Tus padres te querían muchísimo, Harry. Eso no lo dudes jamás. Lily dio su vida por ti y James os protegió a ambos hasta que exhaló su último suspiro –Dumbledore se levantó de su butaca y paseo por su estudio-. Tu padre nunca se habría escondido. Él siempre dio la cara e hizo frente a todo tipo de situaciones. Pero tú y Lily corríais peligro y para él erais lo más importante, de modo que no lo dudo ni un instante.

-Pero no sirvió de nada –dijo Harry con voz trémula-. Voldemort nos encontró, Colagusano nos traicionó... –la rabia inundó a Harry. La traición de Pettigrew había costado la vida de sus padres...

-Eso demuestra que en ocasiones no podemos confiar siquiera en nuestros propios amigos –dijo tristemente Dumbledore-. Y como puedes ver, las cosas nunca cambian... –Harry supo que se refería al traidor que se encontraba entre ellos. Y de nuevo, como en tantas ocasiones, se preguntó de quién se trataría. ¿Quién estaría vendiendo a sus amigos a Lord Voldemort?

-Profesor, yo... no puedo dejar de pensar que si hubiera permitido a Sirius y Remus acabar con Pettigrew hace casi tres años, Voldemort no habría regresado –eso era algo que carcomía a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero jamás había sacado a relucir el tema.

-Harry, sabes bien que es imposible conocer con exactitud las consecuencias de nuestras acciones –explicó Dumbledore-. Voldemort acabaría regresando, encontraría otro camino. No puedes llegar a saber qué es lo que hubiera sucedido, Harry. Así que no te culpes por ello. Hiciste bien –Dumbledore le sonrió-. James y Lily habrían hecho lo mismo, cualquier persona con un gran corazón lo habría hecho.

Harry consultó su reloj. Ya era casi la hora de la comida. Ron, Hermione y él habían bajado a desayunar bastante tarde y la charla con el profesor Dumbledore se había alargado más de lo esperado.

-Bueno, Harry, a menos que tengas alguna otra pregunta...

-No, profesor.

Harry se dirigía a la puerta cuando Dumbledore dijo:

-Si alguna otra vez quieres hablar de tus padres, no dudes en venir a verme, Harry –el muchacho asintió.

De camino a la sala común, se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Ibamos a buscarte para ir a comer... –dijo Ron.

-Me entretuve hablando con Dumbledore.

-¡No me digas que se enteró de que anduviste hurgando en su pensadero! –exclamó Ron con las cejas levantadas.

-No... sólo estuvimos hablando... –Harry les explicó en pocas palabras (y por supuesto, omitiendo cualquier información referente a la profecía, ya que sus amigos aún desconocían su contenido) la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore.

-¡Vaya¡Tú madre era una inefable! –exclamó Hermione con la boca abierta-. Debió ser una bruja extremadamente inteligente y hábil. He oído decir que no admiten a cualquiera en el Departamento de Misterios –dijo con admiración. A Harry se le ocurrió entonces que posiblemente Hermione y su madre se habrían llevado muy bien.

-Sí... y tu padre auror. ¡Es increíble lo mucho que os parecéis! Los dos buscadores del equipo de Gryffindor y además con vocación de auror. Estás siguiendo sus pasos –comentó Ron.

Instintivamente, a Harry le vino a la mente lo que en tantas ocasiones Draco y Lucius Malfoy le habían dicho: "Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos...". Y Ron había dicho que él seguía los pasos de su padre... Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

**Y bien????? Qué os ha parecido?????? Dejadnos un review para saber vuestra opinión o para echarnos la bronca por haber tardado, lo que queráis!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Consecuencias de la conexión". Donde se aclarará una cosa importante.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Pokhara: gracias por dejarnos un review, esperemos que se te quite la pereza para poder vlver a leer algún comentario tuyo más adelante, xD. pues sí, la verdad es q dobby fue un bocazas en el cap anterior, pero el pobre no tenía ni idea de lo q hacía, y harry la verdad... es q le salió todo al revés... en cuanto a la relación de harry y ginny, ahí va, poco a poco. la pareja h/g es también la favorita de una de nosotras, Trinity, de hecho escribió dos one shots sobre esa parejita. esperamos volver a leerte pronto. besos y gracias!!!!**

**Saiyuri11: pues sí, cada vez q harry parece q sale de una, ya estñá metido en otra, verdad? el asuntillo de ginny y draco también traerá de cabeza a harry, pero bueno, ya se está viendo que la pelirroja es mucha pelirroja, no? y parece q sabe algo de draco que... bueno, no decimos nada, xD. besos y gracias por seguirnos!!!**

**Trinity, Ibi, Tridjia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos! Bueno, ya sabemos q hemos tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es q ahora mismo estamos de exámenes, y no tenemos apenas tiempo para otra cosa q no sea estudiar. Sentimos la tardanza, pero bueno, esperemos q este capi os guste para compensarlo, xD.**

**Disclaimer: todo de JKR...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap!!!**

* * *

**23**

**Consecuencias de la conexión**

Harry arrugó con énfasis el pergamino y lo lanzó con destreza al hueco de la chimenea. Ya debía ser el tercer pergamino que había ido a parar al fuego, que en aquellos momentos no ardía como de costumbre. El calor primaveral se encargaba de calentar la sala común de Gryffindor y la luz del atardecer iluminaba el pergamino en blanco de Harry. Conseguir algo más que un Suficiente en la redacción de Pociones no iba a ser trabajo fácil. Se colocó la pluma detrás de la oreja y miró distraídamente por la ventana, deseando encontrarse tumbado al sol en los terrenos. Pero no era posible. Aún debía terminar su ensayo de Pociones, practicar un par de encantamientos y estudiar la transformación del agua en hielo para la próxima clase de la profesora McGonagall. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a coger la pluma entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué os parece si damos un paseo por los terrenos? –propuso Ron, que se había puesto en pie y se había acercado hasta la ventana abierta-. Hace un día fantástico.

-Sí... –respondió vagamente Hermione-. Lástima que no tengamos un minuto libre, estamos saturados de trabajo, Ron.

Ron chascó la lengua mostrando su impaciencia.

-No creo que adelantemos mucho en una hora... –insistió el pelirrojo.

Hermione derrumbó su cabeza entre las manos y escuchó las risas de los alumnos que disfrutaban del espléndido día.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo poniéndose en pie-. Tienes razón. Podríamos aprovechar para ver a Hagrid, hace mucho que no le hacemos una visita.

Harry miró impresionado a su amiga y se sorprendió de que la conversación no hubiera acabado en otra discusión sin razón alguna. Ron también parecía desconcertado por haber logrado convencer a Hermione con tanta facilidad.

De modo que los tres amigos cruzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y cuando traspasaron las puertas de roble, una suave brisa les dio de lleno en el rostro, despejándolos por completo.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa del semigigante, Hermione golpeó con los nudillos suavemente la puerta de la cabaña, que se abrió casi al instante.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Hagrid alegremente-. No esperaba vuestra visita.

-Lo sabemos, Hagrid. Por eso a esto se le llama sorpresa –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa de madera gastada que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Hagrid les sirvió una taza de té y unas deliciosas galletas de Honeydukes.

-Bueno, decidme¿que tal...?

-¿Qué es esto, Hagrid? –preguntó Ron, señalando un sobre abierto que había caído al suelo del interior de la chaqueta de Hagrid.

Ron recogió el pergamino y miró el remite con curiosidad.

-Oh... no es nada... –Hagrid le arrebató la carta a Ron con rapidez y la guardo en el aparador, simulando tranquilidad.

Hermione intercambió una mirada de confusión con Harry, al mismo tiempo que Ron decía:

-¿Nada¿Estás seguro, Hagrid? –su tono de voz era malicioso.

-No... nada –contestó Hagrid, mientras guardaba la tetera en su lugar y se ocupaba de dar de comer a _Fang_.

-Bueno... entonces... –la voz de Ron sonaba misteriosa-. ¿Qué me dices de la carta de Madame Maxime que acabo de recoger del suelo?

-Ron, últimamente tienes una obsesión enfermiza por el correo de los demás –dijo Hermione con una mirada sombría. Pero casi al instante, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el guardabosques-¿Madame Maxime?

En aquellos momentos, los tres amigos miraban atentamente a Hagrid: Harry se debatía entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa, Ron, en cambio, cuya expresión era de complicidad, parecía divertido y Hermione sonreía alegremente. Hagrid, por el contrario, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y trató de aparentar calma, pero salió apresuradamente de la cabaña con la excusa de que a las calabazas no les convenía estar durante mucho tiempo expuestas al sol.

-¿Qué os parece? –dijo Ron mientras se reía sin control.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron, cállate! –ordenó Hermione. Se puso en pie y miró a través de la ventana-. Hagrid puede oírnos.

-Lo dudo. Le llevará un buen rato mover todas esas calabazas de sitio –contestó Ron, aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

Hermione se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y lanzó un largo suspiro, mientras observaba como Hagrid cumplía con su labor.

-Pero... Veamos¿estamos pensando todos lo mismo? –inquirió Harry-. Porque el hecho de que Hagrid no haya perdido el contacto con Madame Maxime, no significa que mantengan una... bueno... ya sabéis... que su relación vaya más allá de... eso –trató de decir Harry.

-Gracias por estropear este momento, Harry –dijo Hermione fríamente, al tiempo que volvía a ocupar su sitio entre sus dos amigos.

-De nada –respondió Harry-. Lo que trato de decir es que aunque Hagrid y Madame Maxime fracasaran en su primer intento por conseguir el apoyo de los gigantes, tal vez no se hayan dado por vencidos, y por eso Hagrid continúa en contacto con ella.

-Ya, bueno, eso también lo había pensado yo, pero no es un tema que de mucho de sí como para llenar tantos pergaminos –opinó Ron-. ¡El sobre era muy grueso!

-Sólo te ha faltado leer la carta –espetó Hermione-. No me habría sorprendido viniendo de ti…

-No sería mala idea... –murmuró Ron, mirando de soslayo el aparador donde Hagrid había guardado el sobre e ignorando la pulla. Después añadió por lo bajo-: Ya sabes… algunos leemos las cartas ajenas, otros cotillean detrás de una esquina la intimidad de los demás…

-Además –continuó Hermione, que no había oído a Ron-, algo tan delicado como una misión de búsqueda de gigantes que apoyen a Dumbledore no es algo que convenga poner por escrito en una carta. Sabes que el correo vía lechuza no es seguro y podría ser interceptado.

-Bien, entonces insinúas que Hagrid está enam...

-¡Shhh, ahí viene! –Hermione chistó a Harry, al tiempo que Hagrid entraba en la cabaña.

-Por cierto, Hagrid¿qué tal está Grawp? –preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema, pues no quería incomodar a su amigo.

-Oh, Grawpy está bien, Hermione, gracias por preocuparte –respondió Hagrid, resoplando de alivio-. Ha preguntado un par de veces por ti, creo que te ha cogido mucho cariño. Pronto tal vez podamos volver a visitarlo –los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar la invitación y lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amiga por haber sacado el tema-. Se ha recuperado totalmente de sus heridas y creo que estoy consiguiendo muchos progresos con él. Además, el bosque es mucho más seguro y los centauros no han vuelto a dar problemas gracias a él. Sí... Dumbledore no se equivocaba, verdaderamente está haciendo bien su trabajo. Aunque, bueno... nunca se sabe como pueden reaccionar esos centauros, pero, a pesar de todo, sus visitas no han ido del todo mal... –dijo Hagrid despistadamente mientras colocaba las tazas en las estanterías.

-Hagrid¿se puede saber de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry, extrañado.

Al escuchar la voz de Harry, Hagrid se dio la vuelta y el paño que sostenía entre las manos fue a parar al suelo.

-Oh, vaya... –masculló Hagrid, contrariado-. ¡Maldita sea! No debí decir eso... ¡Vosotros no habéis escuchado absolutamente nada!

-Pero... Hagrid... ¿De quién hablabas¿A quién te referías¿Quién...?

-No tiene importancia. No es nada... –Hagrid se golpeó la cabeza con la mano-. ¡Estúpido!

-Hagrid...

-Será mejor que os marchéis, se hace tarde –dijo Hagrid atropelladamente.

-Pero, Hagrid...

Las quejas de Harry, Ron y Hermione no sirvieron de nada. Hagrid los empujó con suavidad hacia la entrada, advirtiéndoles de que no hicieran preguntas y no trataran de investigar por su cuenta.

Cuando los tres amigos estuvieron fuera, sin la compañía de Hagrid, decidieron regresar al castillo, resignados. Fue Ron quien formuló la primera pregunta, que en realidad rondaba por la mente de sus dos amigos.

-¿Quién demonios estaría dispuesto a internarse en un bosque lleno de bestias salvajes y peligrosas para mantener contacto con una manada de centauros sedientos de sangre?

-No estoy segura de haber entendido bien, pero... –comenzó Hermione, dubitativa-. ¿Se supone que alguien se adentra con regularidad en...?

-Sí, Hermione, algún loco suicida mantiene interesantes charlas con esos caballos psicópatas –dijo Ron.

-Pues deben ser realmente interesantes para correr semejante riesgo –comentó Harry.

-¿Os dais cuenta de la importante fuente de información que es Hagrid? –dijo de pronto Ron-. Debe saber un montón de cosas sobre la Orden y nunca parece darse cuenta de que en realidad nosotros desconocemos ese tipo de asuntos. Quizá...

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Ron, y eso sería algo muy cruel –dijo Hermione con rotundidad.

-¡Conseguir un poco de información a través de Hagrid no sería algo cruel! –Ron parecía ofendido-. Nuestras intenciones no son malas...

-Estaríamos aprovechándonos de Hagrid...

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y continuó el camino en silencio.

-De todos modos, de ahora en adelante Hagrid se mostrará muy reservado respecto a este tema –continuó Hermione-, porque sabe que no descansaremos hasta averiguar la verdad. Creo que nos quedaremos con las ganas de saber qué es lo ocurre exactamente en el bosque.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Ron-. Y... a fin de cuentas, cualquier miembro de la Orden puede estar involucrado en la misión.

Harry se imaginó entonces a Lupin a lomos de Ronan y charlando seriamente con Bane. Cruzó los dedos bajo la túnica para que no fuera su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quien estuviera involucrado en semejante embrollo.

---000---

El domingo por la tarde, en la sala común apenas había gente. Los alumnos, aprovechando aquel día inusualmente cálido y soleado de marzo, habían salido del castillo y se dedicaban a pasear, jugar o estudiar por los jardines.

Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido volver a la torre porque la chica había afirmado que le resultaba imposible concentrarse en sus tareas mientras Ron, tendido en la hierba a su lado, tarareaba continuamente una cancioncilla. Además, al cabo de una hora al sol, Harry comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Al menos, pensaron, resultaba agradable tener la sala común sólo para ellos.

Tan sólo llevaban unos minutos en la torre de Gryffindor cuando, con un chasquido, un trozo de pergamino se materializó en el tablón de anuncios, asustando a un chico de primer curso que pasaba por allí.

Hermione, curiosa, se acercó al tablón y lo leyó con rapidez en voz alta para que Ron y Harry se enteraran, porque eran demasiado perezosos para moverse ni un ápice.

"_El Consejo de Profesores notifica a los alumnos que el calendario de exámenes del presente curso se elaborará próximamente; por lo que las sugerencias o propuestas del horario que los estudiantes deseen presentar deberán llegar por medio de los prefectos del curso correspondiente. _

_Se ruega a los alumnos de séptimo que aporten sus proposiciones en un plazo máximo de tres días, ya que el calendario de los EXTASIS se organizará desde la Asociación Internacional de Titulaciones Mágicas._

_Asimismo, se advierte que los calendarios de los cursos inferiores a quinto curso ya están establecidos y que aparecerán en los tablones de anuncios de cada casa en breve."_

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta_

-¿Exámenes¿Ya¡Pero si todavía es marzo! –protestó Harry horrorizado.

-Quedan menos de tres meses –argumentó Hermione volviendo a sentarse en un sillón-. Junio llegará muy pronto.

-Muy pronto... –Ron dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Harry. Hermione nunca les convencería respecto a la opinión que tenían ellos de los planes de estudios. Mientras que el principio de la chica era trabajar a diario para que no le pillara el toro, el "sálvese quien pueda" era el lema de los dos muchachos. A pesar de eso, y aunque nunca lo admitirían, en el fondo admiraban el tesón de Hermione en todo lo que se proponía.

Ajena a lo que los dos chicos se decían en silencio únicamente cruzando una sonrisa, Hermione pensaba en lo que acababa de leer:

-Pues es una buena idea, los alumnos nunca habían tenido opción a elegir. Supongo que este año han cambiado el método, creo que en la primera reunión de prefectos mencionaron que... –se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. Súbitamente pareció despertar, sobresaltando a los dos chicos, que la observaban en silencio-: Bueno, Ron, tendremos que hacer un borrador¿no?

-¿Eh¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? –Hermione se escandalizó-. Esto es muy importante. Yo, por ejemplo, siempre he querido protestar porque suelen poner los exámenes de Aritmancia y de Historia de la Magia el mismo día y eso es una locura, porque…

-Y¿qué más da el orden si al final hay que hacer los mismos exámenes? –Ron se encogió de hombros-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, yo no tengo ninguna propuesta. El calendario es todo tuyo.

-Pero... –Hermione frunció el ceño-. Oye, que siempre me dejas a mí con el marrón. ¡Vaya prefecto que estás hecho!

Ron le dirigió una mirada turbia:

-Cuanto lo siento si no te gusta, pero es lo que hay –masculló con sequedad.

-¡No seas tan irritable con el asunto de la prefectura! –protestó Hermione subiendo la voz.

-¡Yo no soy irritable, es que tú eres irritante! –las orejas de Ron empezaban a ponerse coloradas.

-Ah¿sí?

-¡Sólo tendrías que escuchar lo que dices!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por qué Ron no hacía un esfuerzo para ayudar a Hermione en aquel asunto; aunque por parte de la chica tampoco había estado bien el cuestionar el modo de Ron de desempeñar sus quehaceres (o, mejor dicho, de no desempeñarlos), más teniendo en cuenta el aviso de McGonagall en enero. Finalmente, Harry sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que o bien sus dos amigos eran muy duros de mollera, o bien en el fondo disfrutaban con aquellas discusiones.

Miró durante un segundo a Ron, que en aquel momento agitaba el dedo índice a diez centímetros de la cara de la chica (¡No me hagas decir cosas de las que luego me arrepienta!), y a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que Ron nunca conseguiría nada con Hermione si seguía por aquel camino; ya que sería más efectivo que el pelirrojo hiciera como los antiguos hombres de las cavernas, le diera un mazazo a Hermione en la cabeza y la arrastrara hasta su guarida. Harry, que sabía que era un completo desastre en sus relaciones con el sexo femenino, al lado de Ron se convertía en un ligón de mucho cuidado. Suspiró con exasperación, consciente de que si Ron no cambiaba de actitud, aquello terminaría minando la salud mental de Harry. Ojalá…

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Hermione:

-Ron¿qué haces?

Ron se había puesto en pie y se acercaba a la chica con aspecto tranquilo, hasta que, cuando estuvo frente a ella, le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Harry le observó con incredulidad, aunque lo suyo no era nada en comparación a la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione. Parecía que Ron le hubiera leído la mente a Harry…

Ron, que parecía estar medio en trance, habló con voz pausada:

-Si seguimos así, nunca vamos a dar el siguiente paso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues de nosotros dos.

-¿De nosotros dos? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Claro –Ron se inclinó hacia ella, que, completamente ruborizada, lanzó una mirada rápida y de reojo a Harry.

"¡Así no, idiota!" pensó Harry cuando Ron estaba a punto de besar a la chica.

Como si realmente le hubiera oído, Ron abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, parecía que se estuviera despertando. Al ver a Hermione a un palmo de su cara, se apartó con rapidez.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó.

Hermione le observó unos segundos antes de contestar con otra pregunta:

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

La expresión de despiste del pelirrojo era tal, que a Hermione no le cupo ninguna duda de que Ron tampoco sabía lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, continuó mirándole con desconfianza. Al darse cuenta, Ron frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡No estoy bromeando, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos discutiendo¿Qué hago aquí de pie su… sujetándote la mano? –dijo al tiempo que se la soltaba.

Harry los observó pensativo, intentando atar cabos: todas aquellas situaciones que se habían dado en los últimos días… Algo estaba sucediendo, algo a lo que tenía que encontrarle una explicación.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas que has intentado…?

-¡No ha intentado nada! –lo interrumpió Hermione con voz algo chillona. Harry la miró y se percató de que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Vais a contarme lo que ha pasado? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Creo que... –murmuró Harry, comprendiendo al final lo que ocurría. Hermione le miró, inquieta por lo que fuera a decir-. Últimamente ocurren cosas muy extrañas…

-Ve al grano –casi exigió Ron.

-Veréis, esta mañana, cuando te he pedido los apuntes de encantamientos –Harry se dirigió a Hermione- después ni siquiera recordabas que me los habías dejado. El otro día me crucé con Peeves en el pasillo y, aunque estaba tirando bombas fétidas a todos los alumnos que pasábamos por allí, de pronto las tiró todas por la ventana y luego no se acordaba de lo que había hecho con ellas –según iba hablando, Harry enumeraba con los dedos-. Y ayer Filch me pilló con un pastel que me había dado Dobby en las cocinas e intentó castigarme porque decía que estaba manchando el castillo de migas. Pero de repente cambió de idea, se quedó callado y me dijo que me largara. ¡Y hoy, cuando me lo he encontrado al salir del Gran Comedor, me ha dicho que la próxima vez no me escaparé tan fácilmente!

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?

-¿Insinúas que hay una epidemia de amnesia? –interrogó Ron muy serio.

-No digas bobadas, Ron. Harry no ha dicho eso –protestó la chica.

Harry estuvo a punto de gritarles para que no comenzaran una nueva discusión, pero, sorprendentemente, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio con docilidad. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cada vez más convencido de que había dado con la solución.

-¿Lo veis¡Otra vez!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos:

-Harry¿qué has hecho?

El muchacho contempló a su amiga, muy serio:

-Creo que, de algún modo, puedo interferir en el pensamiento de las personas. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero a veces cuando quiero algo es como si… mis deseos se cumplieran.

Su amiga se inclinó sobre la mesa y habló en susurros, como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara a pesar de que estaban solos:

-Lo que dices se parece mucho a la maldición imperius

-Ya lo sé, pero yo no lo hago queriendo, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Ahora que lo pienso… Cuando estuve hablando con Remus a través de la Red Flu… él no… Al principio no estaba dispuesto a contarme nada… Hasta que yo insistí…

Ron volvió a sentarse en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Su actitud denotaba escepticismo, porque todo aquello quedaba muy lejos de su entendimiento:

-¿Estáis diciendo que Harry tiene el poder de manipular el comportamiento de la gente sin darse cuenta?

-No lo sé… Más o menos… ¿Cómo lo explicaríais si no? –Harry hizo una mueca. Miró a Hermione como si esperara que la muchacha se sacara una respuesta de la manga-¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un bicho raro?

La chica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza:

-No, esto debe de estar relacionado con Voldemort. También puedes hablar pársel¿no es cierto? Supongo que a lo largo de tu vida irán apareciendo distintos poderes, y este debe ser uno de ellos.

-Pero nunca he oído que Voldemort pueda hacer que alguien haga lo que él quiera… Al menos no sin extorsionarles, o torturarles…

-No lo sé, Harry… Creo que deberías contárselo a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió, intranquilo.

-Se lo contaré mañana mismo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-¿Desde cuando has notado que ocurre? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Creo que desde febrero.

-Y¿quién fue tu primera víctima? –bromeó Ron tratando de liberar tensiones.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa tímida:

-Snape –por fin había comprendido cómo consiguió adentrarse a sus anchas en los recuerdos del profesor durante tanto tiempo en aquella clase de Oclumancia hacía ya unos meses.

El pelirrojo resopló, tratando de ocultar una carcajada, pero continuó riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué querías que Ron me besara? –soltó Hermione súbitamente. A Ron se le atragantó la risa en la garganta y enrojeció violentamente. El muchacho miró con incredulidad a Harry, esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué…? –farfulló confundido. Después giró la cabeza hacia Hermione y sus orejas se pusieron aún más rojas-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno... –la chica apartó la vista y la dirigió a Harry-, eso es precisamente lo que yo quería saber. ¿Harry? –su tono exigía una respuesta inmediata.

El aludido carraspeó al sentir las miradas de sus amigos fijas en él. Ron le observaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

-Yo... –Harry no sabía qué decir-. Supongo que estaba harto de oíros discutir, pero al intentar deteneros… las cosas se me escaparon un poco de las manos.

Ron aceptó aquella excusa, como si quisiera cambiar rápidamente de tema; aunque Harry intuyó que más tarde le interrogaría al respecto. Hermione, por el contrario, mantenía una expresión de suspicacia a pesar de no decir ni una palabra al respecto.

---000---

Al día siguiente, Harry decidió acudir al despacho del director en la hora de la comida. Ron y Hermione lo esperarían en la entrada al despacho, junto a la gárgola, y después los tres bajarían a almorzar.

Tras la clase de Transformaciones, estaban recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a las dependencias del director cuando Neville los alcanzó corriendo:

-¡Eh, hola! –resolló una vez estuvo a su lado-. ¿Vais hacia el Gran Comedor¡Os acompaño! Me muero de hambre…

-Hola, Neville –saludó Hermione-. Lo cierto es que vamos al despacho de Dumbledore; así que tardaremos un poco en bajar a comer.

-Vaya, qué lástima. Bueno, pues yo voy para allá, creo que hoy hay salchichas con puré de patata.

Ron profirió un extraño sonido gutural al oír aquello:

-Créeme, iría contigo.

Al despedirse de Neville, los tres amigos empezaron a subir por la amplia escalinata que llevaba a los pisos superiores del castillo, cruzándose en el camino con un amplio grupo de alumnos de sexto que bajaba de la clase de Adivinación. Desde el curso pasado, la mitad de los alumnos que cursaban aquella asignatura daban clase en la torre norte del castillo, mientras que la otra mitad estudiaba con Firenze en un aula de la planta baja.

-Desde luego... –rezongaba una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el nutrido grupo de estudiantes le oyera-. No sé en qué estaría pensando Dumbledore cuando contrató a esa farsante. Más de la mitad de las tonterías que dice no son más que patrañas.

-Ya sé que esto es difícil de creer –susurró Hermione para que sólo Ron y Harry pudieran oírla-, pero, por una vez en mi vida, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Draco Malf…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando porque acababa de chocar con Parvati Patil, que, demasiado ocupada en mirar en dirección al Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, no había visto a Hermione. Numerosos mapas lunares salieron disparados de las manos de la joven.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –murmuró Hermione al tiempo que su compañera de dormitorio decía algo que sonó a "No pasa nada" y las dos se agachaban a recoger las pertenencias de Parvati.

Mientras cogía del suelo una pluma de escribir que había caído varios escalones más abajo, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy pisaba deliberadamente el pergamino que Hermione se disponía a recoger, casi aplastando los dedos de la chica en el suelo. La joven elevó la vista con el ceño fruncido y la clavó en el cogote de Malfoy, que no se había detenido. Ron, de espaldas a Hermione y Parvati, no se había enterado de nada.

Parvati miró con horror el mapa pisoteado, en el que se distinguía claramente la huella del zapato del Slytherin.

-Pero… ¡Será…!

Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. Harry sintió un leve acceso de rabia, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea mejor: por fin iba a comprobar si, efectivamente, el supuesto poder que había descubierto era real o no. Se concentró intensamente.

En unos pocos segundos, Draco volvía sobre sus pasos y se agachaba junto a Parvati, ayudándola a recoger el resto de los mapas ante la atónita mirada de ésta y de Hermione.

-Toma –dijo el rubio tendiéndole un puñado de mapas ordenados a Parvati. Después cogió el mapa pisoteado-. Lamento lo de tu mapa¿no tiene arreglo? –demasiado sorprendida, Parvati sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza-. Si quieres lo repito por ti.

-No es necesario, gracias –murmuró la chica recuperando parte de su aplomo.

Hermione, que había estado mirando a Malfoy con sorpresa, giró el rostro en dirección a Harry y lo contempló con una expresión de suspicacia sin que el chico se percatara.

-Por cierto, Hermione –la chica volvió a girarse hacia el Slytherin-, espero no haberte hecho daño en la mano.

Sin contestar a Malfoy, Hermione se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Harry. En cuanto llegó junto al muchacho, lo agarró por el brazo, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-Basta –susurró ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario: la irrupción de Hermione había terminado con el contacto que Harry mantenía con Malfoy, y en aquel mismo instante el Slytherin miraba confundido a su alrededor. Sin entender qué hacía allí agachado ayudando a una Gryffindor, recogió su mochila del suelo y continuó con su camino, escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Ron, que había estado intentando limpiar unas manchas de tinta que había producido un tintero roto-. ¿Qué te decía Malfoy¿Me lo ha parecido o te estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo?

Hermione ignoró a Ron por completo, seguía muy seria mirando a Harry:

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ron por fin lo comprendió.

-¿Le estabas…¡Caramba! –de pronto su semblante se ensombreció-. Ayer cuando… bueno, cuando eso… ¿yo también tenía esa pinta de pelele?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

-No –dijo la chica en voz muy baja y con una leve sonrisa-. Tú fuiste muy… elocuente –y, sin más, continuó ascendiendo las escaleras. Ron se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –le preguntó a su amigo. Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán en dirección a su amiga para que los dos se apresuraran a seguirla.

Cuando la alcanzaron, Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse:

-Yo no lo hago a propósito, es algo involuntario. Bueno –sintió que no estaba siendo del todo sincero-, lo cierto es que en esta ocasión deseé darle a Malfoy su merecido.

-No deberías haberlo hecho –amonestó Hermione con suavidad.

-Ya, bueno, pero tienes que admitir que ha sido genial ver a Malfoy pidiéndote disculpas –argumentó Ron, apoyando a su amigo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –la chica se encogió de hombros-. No ha sido una disculpa sincera, nunca habrá una disculpa sincera por parte de Malfoy hacia mí, le supondría rebajarse demasiado –sonrió con sarcasmo-. ¿Y qué? Tampoco lo necesito.

Harry y Ron la miraron de soslayo: por mucho que Hermione se empeñara en ignorar aquella actitud racista que algunos ejercían contra los magos provenientes de familias muggles, sabían que le resultaba doloroso que en algunos de los ámbitos más tradicionalistas y cerrados de la sociedad mágica se la considerara una ciudadana de segunda.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Venga –lo apremió Ron-. Te esperamos aquí, pero ten en consideración mi estómago y no tardes mucho.

-_Aguijón de billywig._

La gárgola permaneció impasible, por lo que Harry se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado la contraseña.

-Ehh... –dudó mirando la estatua que tenía frente a él. Por su mente pasaron todos los productos que se vendían en Honeydukes-. ¿_Piruletas Saltarinas_? –probó-. ¿_Meigas fritas_¿_Ranas de chocolate_?

-¿Lo haces adrede? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre?

-Dumbledore siempre utiliza el nombre de algún tipo de dulce para su contraseña. No preguntes por qué –explicó Harry. Se giró de nuevo hacia la gárgola-¿_Caramelos levitadotes_? –En aquel mismo instante un cuerpo plateado atravesó la gárgola, provocando que a Harry el corazón le pegara un salto dentro del pecho-. ¿Profesor Binns?

El fantasma bajó la vista hacia Harry, sorprendido de encontrarse a un alumno en aquel lugar.

-¿Sí?

-Verá, profesor, yo querría ver al profesor Dumbledore y me preguntaba si usted podría darme la contraseña –murmuró Harry.

-Acabo de visitar al director, señor…

-Potter, profesor –aclaró Harry de inmediato.

-Sí, eso es, Potter y supongo que comprenderá que yo no hago uso de la contraseña. De hecho, creo que la última contraseña que memoricé era de 1952... –de repente las cejas plateadas de Binns se fruncieron al descubrir a Hermione y a Ron-. Vaya, si es el señor Weasley.

Ron pegó un respingo al percatarse de que Binns había recordado su apellido sin necesidad de que nadie lo corrigiese.

-Lo comprendo, profesor –aceptó Harry intentando atraer de nuevo la atención del fantasma-, pero tal vez usted podría…

-Avisaré al profesor Dumbledore de que quiere verlo, señor Perkins –masculló Binns con fastidio volviendo a traspasar la gárgola.

-Creo que se acuerda de ti –dijo Harry en dirección a Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Por qué será?

Unos minutos más tarde, Binns volvió a traspasar la gárgola y tras darles la contraseña (_Plumas de azúcar_), desapareció por el corredor en dirección a su aula.

Cuando estuvo sentado frente a Harry en su escritorio, el director apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, expectante:

-¿Y bien, Harry¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, creo que... –el joven no supo cómo explicarse-. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas creo que me sucede algo extraño.

-¿De qué se trata? –Dumbledore intentó ayudarle.

-No lo sé, pero tengo una idea… No sé si es una teoría absurda, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Continua –murmuró el director con interés.

-Lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones, cuando pienso en algo con mucha concentración o cuando espero algo de una persona con mucha intensidad…ocurre exactamente lo que quiero.

Dumbledore se quedó un silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Insinúas…¿Insinúas que de algún modo puedes controlar la mente de los que te rodean? –Harry asintió con la cabeza-. Entiendo.

-Hermione opina que en cierto modo se parece a la maldición imperius –súbitamente Harry se sintió muy mal. Comprendía por qué a su amiga no le había gustado que la utilizara a propósito, ni tan siquiera tratándose de Malfoy.

-No creo que la señorita Granger quisiera culparte de nada, Harry –lo tranquilizó el director como si hubiera comprendido lo que el joven pensaba.

-Más bien piensa que tiene que ver con Voldemort. ¿Cree usted que esto es similar al hecho de que yo pueda hablar pársel?

-Es posible –aceptó Dumbledore lentamente.

-Pero... –objetó Harry-, nunca había oído que Voldemort tuviera el poder de controlar la mente. Recuerdo que cuando recuperó su cuerpo, hace dos años, llevó a cabo la maldición imperius, y para ello tuvo que pronunciar el hechizo.

-Esa es una buena observación –aprobó Dumbledore-. Sin embargo, Voldemort siempre ha sido de lo más persuasivo. Eso sin olvidar su talento para la Legeremancia. De hecho, gracias a algo que me contó hace unas semanas el profesor Snape, yo creía que Voldemort te habría transferido un extraordinario control de la Legeremancia –Harry supo al instante que Snape había puesto al corriente al director sobre lo ocurrido cuando había logrado visualizar los recuerdos del profesor de Pociones a su antojo-. Pero, por lo que me dices ahora, estoy más dispuesto a pensar que se trate de alguna otra cosa. Es muy probable que éste sea un poder con el que Voldemort te ha dotado inconscientemente.

-Y¿eso es bueno?

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza:

-Creo que ya te dije que a lo largo de tu vida aparecerán nuevos dones. Cuáles serán y cuándo aparecerán es algo que no sé. Tampoco puedo decirte si serán para bien o para mal; ni si los perderás en el caso de que Voldemort desaparezca. Desde luego, está en tu mano el utilizar los poderes que te sean conferidos. Sin embargo, Harry…

El chico levantó la vista del escritorio y la clavó en los ojos azules del director al percatarse de que se había quedado en silencio.

-¿Sí? –preguntó temeroso.

-Creo que sería preferible que intentaras controlar ese impulso que nace en ti, para que no llegaras a dominar la mente de nadie.

-No tengo ninguna intención de utilizarlo –afirmó Harry con rotundidad. Los ojos de Dumbledore se iluminaron momentáneamente con un brillo especial-. Al menos no intencionadamente.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

Como siempre que se entrevistaba con el director, Harry supo que la conversación había acabado. Se levantó de la butaca, al igual que Dumbledore, que lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Harry... –añadió Dumbledore cuando el muchacho ya había bajado un par de peldaños de la escalera de caracol- mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lo común, como esto. Aunque al principio te parezca una nimiedad¿de acuerdo? –Harry asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió-: Ahora creo que será mejor que te apresures; tu amigo, el señor Weasley, está rabiando por llegar a comer.

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí llega el cap 23. Ojalá podamos actualizar pronto la próxima vez, pero no podemos fijar fecha...**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**saralpp: gracias por tu review! pues la verdad es q teníamos ganas de incluir algo de los padres de harry en el fic, porque hasta el quinto no es q se sepa gran cosa, y teniendo en cuanta q son sus padres... como q ya era hora de q el chico supiera esas cosillas... en cuanto a ron y hermione, te aseguramos q profundizaremos, jejeje, es q esos dos cabezotas... cuándo se darán cuenta de q están hechos el uno para el otro? igual q harry y ginny... Esperamos leerte pronto y muchos besos!!!!**

**saisai jk: hola!!! la verdad es q ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con respecto a los padres de harry, porque no es normal q él no sepa casi nada de ellos... la rowling ya está tardando en los libros en darnos más datos sobre ellos, xD. y bueno, snape, pues más q raro, creemos q lo q pasa es q guarda muchos secretos, demasiados, y es de lo más misterioso... no te parece? gracias por tu comentario y muchos besos!!!**

**Saiyuri11: hola!!!! pues sí, POR FIN harry conoce más cosillas sobre sus padres, q ya estaba tardando... en cuanto a este cap, por fin se sabe también q fue lo q pasó en aquella clase de oclumancia tan extraña. la pregunta ahora es: le servirá para algo a Harry este nuevo poder q ha desarrollado? esperamos leerte pronto y muchos besos!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, han pasado muchas semanas desde nuestra última actualización. Pero entre la universidad, que si no sé que y no sé cuantos y además que después de leer Deathly Hallows no había demasiadas ganas... pues no hemos aparecido demasiado por fanfiction. Pero aquí tenemos un capítulo nuevo y aceptaremos con humildad los tomatazos por la tardanza.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia.**

**Las tres doritas.**

**Disclaimer: Sigue siendo necesario?**

* * *

**Una llegada Problemática**

**24**

Era el último día antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. Para muchos, aquellos días significaban un largo descanso durante la rutina del curso. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, y algunos profesores, aguardaban con verdaderas ansias la llegada de esas fechas para poder visitar a sus familiares, o en el caso de Harry, quedarse en Hogwarts, disfrutando del verde de los terrenos y el azul cristalino del lago, pensando que el curso pasado por aquellas fechas se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, junto a su padrino. 

Aunque para alegrar sus vacaciones, el primer día sin clases habría una salida a Hogsmeade y aquello conseguiría distraerlo un poco. Además, Ron y Hermione también se quedarían en Hogwarts, el primero, porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados con la Orden últimamente y opinaban que sus hijos estarían más seguros en Hogwarts; y Hermione había decidido acompañar a sus amigos en vista de que sus padres viajarían al extranjero.

Normalmente, en aquella época del año el frío abandonaba por completo el castillo, pero aquel día era una excepción. Harry se encontraba en la sala común, donde tan sólo unos pocos alumnos ocupaban un par de mesas, esperando a sus amigos para bajar al Gran Comedor. Estaba sentado en el sillón que usualmente ocupaba, frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre la palma de su mano. Ron y Hermione no habían llegado aún de su clase de Historia de la Magia, pero no podían tardar mucho. Harry había tenido clase de Pociones con Snape... y había sido una pesadilla... para variar.

De repente, toda la sala común se quedó en silencio al oír unos fuertes gritos procedentes del otro lado del hueco del retrato, justo frente al lienzo de la Señora Gorda.

-¡Te repito que no tengo ni idea de cuál es la nueva contraseña! –decía una voz que Harry reconoció enseguida.

-¡Y yo digo que sin la contraseña no puedes pasar!

A continuación, se oyeron unos golpes sordos, como si alguien tratara de abrir el retrato a la fuerza.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –se escuchó la voz chillona de la Señora Gorda

-¡Pretendes que me quede aquí fuera hasta que acabe el curso?

-Escucha, jovencito –Harry casi podía imaginarse la expresión de advertencia en el rostro de la dama del vestido rosa-, a menos que alguno de tus compañeros me dé la contraseña correcta o alguien abra la entrada desde el interior, tú no podrás pasar.

-Pero¿es que no te das cuenta de que soy prefecto de Gryffindor? –dijo aquella voz en un tono irritado. Todos se habían dado cuenta ya de que se trataba de Ron Weasley-. Mira¿la ves? Es la insignia de prefecto de Gryffindor.

-¡En ese caso debería darte vergüenza! Todos los prefectos deben estar sobre aviso en lo que respecta a los cambios de contraseña –la Señora Gorda, a juzgar por su tono de voz, debía estar furiosa y hastiada-. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie que no sepa la contraseña, como en tu caso. Y no hay nada más que hablar.

En vistas de que la Señora Gorda no permitía su entrada en la torre, Ron siguió discutiendo acaloradamente con el retrato de acceso a la sala común.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de ponerse en pie, un alumno de cuarto curso, que hablaba con un compañero junto a la entrada, abrió el hueco del retrato. El pelirrojo, que continuaba tratando de entrar a toda costa en la sala, no esperaba que el retrato se abriera de repente y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante, abalanzándose sobre el chico y golpeándolo en la cabeza accidentalmente. Ambos cayeron al suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas, terminando Ron encima del muchacho, que era mucho más pequeño que él. El pelirrojo se levantó al instante, malhumorado. Estaba tan rojo como su cabello y resultaba casi imposible distinguir donde terminaba el pelo y empezaba su cara.

-¡La próxima vez mira por dónde vas! –espetó Ron en dirección al chico. Éste no se atrevió a decir nada, consciente del mal humor del pelirrojo, y habiendo reparado ya en su insignia de prefecto. Pero lo observó con el ceño fruncido y notablemente molesto.

Ron soltó un gruñido y, sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos. Harry se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se interpuso en el camino de su amigo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Un mal día? –inquirió Harry, apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras.

Por toda respuesta, Ron puso los ojos en blanco y masculló entre dientes unas cuantas palabras que a Harry le sonaron bastante a "McGonagall", "insignia", "prefecto" y "estoy hasta los...". Aquello bastaba para hacerse una idea general sobre los hechos. Eso, y la ausencia de Hermione, que debía haberse dirigido al Gran Comedor sola mientras la profesora McGongall sermonenaba a Ron.

-Estoy empezando a estar más que harto de todo este rollo de ser prefecto... –espetó Ron, aún de mal humor, desplomándose en el sillón más cercano.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Harry (aunque no era nada difícil adivinar la respuesta), con la única intencion de cambiar de tema cuanto antes. Lo último que quería era que Ron volviera a explotar.

-Supongo que estará en el Gran Comedor –contestó Ron con gesto hosco.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir. Si no se nos hará tarde para nuestra próxima clase –apuntó Harry con un movimiento de cabeza para que el pelirrojo se pusiera en pie.

-¿Sabes? Empiezas a parecerte a ella... –dijo Ron, que iba tras Harry hacia la salida de la sala común.

Pero Ron, a espaldas de su amigo, no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa torcida que esbozó Harry. Para suavizar los ánimos, señaló el tablón de anuncios, donde entre varios pergaminos destacaba uno más grande que los demás que indicaba la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

-Lo había olvidado –musitó Ron, echándole un vistazo al anuncio.

-Será divertido... poder salir del castillo durante un par de horas...

-Vamos, me muero de hambre –dijo Ron empujando a Harry fuera de la sala común-. Casi puedo oler el estofado desde aquí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se envolvieron en sus capas y junto a sus compañeros abandonaron los recintos del colegio, bajo la atenta mirada de Filch, para dirigirse a Hogsmeade.

Nada más llegar al pequeño pueblo, visitaron Honeydukes y después Harry propuso ir a tomas unas cervezas de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas. Fuera nevaba copiosamente y dentro de la taberna, donde el fuego de una chimenea caldeaba el ambiente, y con una buena jarra de cerveza entre las manos, podrían olvidarse del frío por un tiempo. Pero cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral y el calor daba de lleno en sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío, Hermione hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y estrujó sin querer un sobre que había olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

-Vaya... –murmuró Hermione al mismo tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo el recién descubierto pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry desde dentro de Las Tres Escobas, mientras sujetaba la puerta para que Ron pasara dentro.

-Había olvidado que tenía que enviar una carta esta mañana. La guardé aquí, en la túnica, y después se me olvidó...

-Bueno, puedes enviarla en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts –contestó Ron.

-Ya, pero quería mandarla lo antes posible porque esta noche habrá tormenta y no creo que la lechuza pueda entregarla a tiempo –explicó Hermione observando las nubes negras que se arremolinaban en el cielo-. Creo que iré a Correos.

-Te acompañamos –dijo Ron mirando a Harry, que asintió con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, además se acaba de librar una mesa en el fondo –dijo Hermione al tiempo que unos niños de tercero de Slytherin dejaban unos galeones sobre la mesa y se dirigían hacia la salida-. Las Tres Escobas está abarrotada hoy. No tardaré mucho¿me esperáis aquí?

-De acuerdo –respondieron al unísono Harry y Ron.

Hermione dio media vuelta y dejó atrás la taberna. Justo cuando doblaba la esquina de Zonko, divisó no muy lejos una cabellera roja inconfundible.

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja, que caminaba sola a paso ligero con la vista clavada en el suelo nevado y enfundada en una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, alzó el rostro en dirección a Hermione y la saludó con una mano mientras se acercaba:

-¡Hola¿Se te han perdido Harry y Ron?

Hermione soltó una risita que quedó ahogada por el fuerte viento que despeinaba a ambas chicas.

-Voy a Correos. Les he dicho que me esperen en Las Tres Escobas. 

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Ginny.

-¿Y tú¿Qué haces sola por aquí? –preguntó Hermione mientras echaban a andar juntas por el empedrado camino, encogidas por el frío en sus abrigos-. ¿Ninguna cita?

Ginny bufó y negó con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de su amiga:

-Paso de citas. En realidad, ahora mismo paso de los chicos –respondió con una mueca de desagrado-. Pfff... No creerías lo que me dijo MacDougal el otro día... Menudo idiota...

-¿Eso explicaría por qué acabó en la enfermería con la cara llena de unos mocos verdes asquerosos?

Mientras Ginny y Hermione cotilleaban animadamente sobre Andrew MacDougal, llegaron sin apenas darse cuenta a Correos. Juntas, entraron en el viejo edificio.

-Por favor¿para mandar una carta a larga distancia? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cuál es el destino? –inquirió el empleado.

-Bulgaria –contestó. Ginny enarcó las cejas y emitió un silbido descarado que hizo enrojecer a Hermione hasta las orejas. La chica silenció con una mueca a la pelirroja, que escondió una sonrisa tras la bufanda.

-Al final del pasillo a la derecha –respondió secamente el oficinista, ignorando la situación-; después sólo tiene que escoger una lechuza.

-Gracias.

Tomaron el camino señalado por el empleado, escogieron una lechuza dócil de color canela y tras atar la carta a la pata del ave, que emprendió el vuelo casi de inmediato a través de una ventana, abandonaron el establecimiento.

Una vez hubieron cruzado la entrada de Correos, Ginny sugirió:

-He quedado con Luna y unas amigas para tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas. ¿Te apetece venir?

-Mmm... Les dije a Harry y Ron que nos veríamos allí, pero antes quiero aprovechar para comprar un libro de recetas mágicas caseras para mi madre. En una semana es su cumpleaños y estoy segura de que eso le encantará –dijo Hermione, que se moría de ganas por tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego.

-¡Adios!

Mientras Ginny echaba a correr por la calle para llegar a tiempo a la taberna, agitó una mano en el aire antes de que Hermione girara la esquina.

Entretanto, en Las Tres Escobas, Harry y Ron ya habían vaciado cuatro jarras de cerveza entre los dos. Harry leía con interés la sección de deportes de _El Profeta_ que alguien debía haber olvidado sobre la mesa que ahora ocupaban ellos, mientras Ron seguía atento la discusión que mantenían dos hombres, que al parecer habían bebido más de la cuenta, sobre los Chudley Cannons y los Montrose Magpies. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de incluirse en la disputa, cuando Harry lo codeó:

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a buscar a Hermione? Ya ha pasado un buen rato¿no?

Ron se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie junto a Harry, que se abrió paso entre el tumulto de alumnos que esperaban junto a la barra a que se vaciara alguna mesa. Una vez fuera, ambos se ajustaron las bufandas y los guantes, al tiempo que sorteaban a unos alumnos de tercero que entraban por la puerta de taberna.

Hermione tomó rumbo hacia una librería situada junto a Tiroslargos Modas que Ernie Macmillan le había recomendado. No fue difícil encontrar el libro que buscaba y tras pagar dos galeones y siete sickles por él, se dirigió hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde seguramente Harry y Ron disfrutaban de un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Cuando Hermione se aproximaba a su destino, vislumbro junto a la entrada de la taberna dos siluetas que distinguió claramente: eran Harry y Ron.

Mientras caminaba resuelta hacia sus amigos, notó unas manos en su cintura, a continuación, esas manos se posaron en sus ojos, cubriéndolos por completo. Entonces escuchó una voz que le susurró al oído:

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me "escrribes" que "crreía" que te habías olvidado de mí.

De repente, la bolsa que sostenía entre las manos, donde guardaba el libro para su madre, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Hermione había reconocido claramente aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Viktor! –exclamó Hermione, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Trató de decir algo coherente, cualquier cosa, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Finalmente, logró tartamudear-¡Qué... qué... qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que "encontrrarrme" con "Dumbledorre" y antes "querrría" "pasarr" a "verrte" –contestó Viktor Krum-. Supuse que "estarrías" en el pueblo.

Hermione no podía creer que Viktor estuviera allí, frente a ella, que hubiera viajado desde Bulgaria... Cierto que le había dicho que quería citarse con Dumbledore, pero no imaginaba cuando…

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de allí, se encontraban Harry y Ron, observando aquella escena. Harry alzó las cejas, más que sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía Viktor Krum en Hogsmeade¿Por qué el búlgaro había aparecido tan repentinamente? Por la expresión de Hermione, podía verse claramente que ella no lo esperaba en absoluto. Casi le daba miedo girarse para ver la expersión de Ron. 

-¡Que demonios hace _ese_ aquí¿No se supone que Hermione había ido a Correos a mandar una carta¿Qué pasa¿Ha recibido a _ese_ por correo certificado? –masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-Habrá venido a ver a Hermione –balbuceó Harry sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, a juzgar por la por la mirada asesina que le dirigió Ron y por un momento Harry temió que su amigo empezara a hiperventilar-. O habrá venido para jugar un partido de quidditch... Quién sabe... –se corrigió, tratando de arreglarlo.

Harry no creía haberse encontrado nunca en una situación tan incómoda y se sentía un poco idiota quieto en medio de la calle. Pero cuando giró sus pies en dirección a su amigo, con la intención de proponerle que tal vez podrían encontrarse con Ginny para tomar un refresco en Las Tres Escobas, vio que Ron ya no estaba a su lado, sino que se alejaba calle arriba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Harry volvió a fijar la vista en Hermione y vio como Krum abrazaba a la chica a modo de saludo. A Ron aquello no debía haberle gustado en absoluto.

Hermione aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, después de todo, jamás hubiera imaginado ver allí a Viktor. El buscador búlgaro se agachó y recogió del suelo la bolsa que contenía el libro que Hermione había comprado y que había dejado caer al suelo accidentalmente. Juntos, emprendieron el camino, no sin que antes Hermione reparara en la presencia de Harry, al que saludo con una mano; sin embargo, no pudo distinguir la silueta de Ron. ¿Dónde se habría metido el pelirrojo?

Harry no volvió a ver en toda la tarde a Ron. Supuso que su amigo había vuelto a Hogwarts o, simplemente, deseaba estar solo. Harry sentía que Ron tuviera que haber visto a Hermione y Krum juntos, y se preguntó qué postura tomaría su amigo en aquel asunto. Harry estaba seguro de que, aunque nunca lo admitiera, Ron sentía algo más que amistad hacia Hermione. Y por otro lado¿qué tipo de relación unía a Hermione con Krum?

En cierto modo, aquella situación le recordaba cuando, en Halloween, se había encontrado con Ginny y Dean en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Deambuló por las calles de Hogsmeade hasta que se encontró con Neville, que, igual que él, estaba solo.

-¡Hola, Harry! –le saludó el muchacho-. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

-Pues... Hermione anda por ahí y Ron... creo que ha vuelto al colegio, no estoy seguro. ¿Y qué haces tú solo? –le preguntó.

Neville le mostró un libro de pastas verdes que llevaba bajo el brazo. Harry leyó el título que, en letras plateadas, decía: _Propiedades insospechadas de las plantas venenosas._

-Es el libro que nombró Sprout¿recuerdas? –Harry asintió, aunque sólo recordaba vagamente aquella clase-. Pensé que sería interesante leerlo, pero no hay ningún ejemplar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, así que envié un cupón de pedido a Flourish y Blotts y acabo de recogerlo en Correos.

Harry volvió a asentir y después miró a su alrededor:

-Empieza a hacer frío¿te apetece que entremos en Las Tres Escobas? –propuso al ver que estaban cerca de la taberna. Neville asintió y al entrar se encontraron con Seamus, Dean y Lavender, que tomaban unos refrescos con sombrillita en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Al sentarse con ellos vio que en una mesa un poco más alejada estaban Ginny, Luna, y algunas chicas más del curso de la pelirroja que él tan sólo conocía de vista. La primera le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al verle y pareció extrañarse al notar que Ron no estaba con él. Mientras, Luna removía su bebida, de un color morado brillante, con una pajita y miraba a su alrededor con expresión soñadora.

Estuvo en Las Tres Escobas cerca de una hora, charlando tranquilamente con sus compañeros de curso, hasta que decidió volver a Hogwarts para ver si podía encontrar a Ron. Se despidió y estaba a punto de salir a la calle cuando Ginny lo alcanzó, seguida de cerca por Luna, que iba sorteando las mesas cargada con un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de estraza. El bulto no parecía muy pesado, pero era tan grande que Luna no veía por dónde caminaba y chocaba continuamente con la gente que estaba sentada.

-¡Oh, perdona¡Vaya, lo siento¿Te he pisado? –decía-. ¡Caramba! Oye¿te importaría quitarte de en medio?

Finalmente, llegó hasta Ginny y Harry, que la habían estado observando en silencio.

-¡Hola, Harry! –saludó la Ravenclaw sin dejar el paquete en el suelo.

-Hola, Luna –contestó el muchacho y, sin poder contenerse, le echó una mirada rápida al envoltorio, que tenía forma de campana.

-Es una jaula –explicó Luna sin que Harry hubiera formulado ninguna pregunta-. Mi padre me ha escrito diciendo que ha encontrado una nueva criatura desconocida, cree que es un snorkack de cuernos arrugados y me ha dicho que en cuanto pueda me enviará un ejemplar.

-¿En serio? –Harry intentó que su voz no sonara demasiado incrédula, aunque a juzgar por la sonrisa que se le escapó a Ginny, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –le preguntó la pelirroja mientras salían de Las Tres Escobas.

-Creo que ha vuelto al castillo –contestó Harry ayudando a Luna, que se había quedado atascada en la puerta porque la jaula era demasiado grande.

-Ah¿sí¿Y por qué se ha ido tan pronto? –preguntó con suspicacia Ginny, mirándole con sus ojos castaños de manera penetrante.

-Pues... –Harry dudó un segundo, porque no quería contarle a Ginny directamente que su hermano estaba celoso de Viktor Krum y menos delante de Luna, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en Navidad-. No se encontraba muy bien.

-Ya –dijo Ginny con el mismo tono de incredulidad que él mismo había utilizado minutos antes.

Harry, sabiendo que a Ginny no lograría engañarla respecto a Ron, decidió lanzarle una indirecta:

-¿Sabes que Viktor Krum ha venido a visitar a Hermione?

Ginny pareció comprender lo que Harry insinuaba.

-¿De veras? –murmuró asombrada-. Y Ron se ha ido al castillo. Entiendo.

-Bueno, yo también me vuelvo al colegio. Ya te contaré sobre... –Harry se calló, pero Ginny hizo un gesto de comprensión-. Nos vemos –se despidió-. Adiós, Luna –añadió en dirección a la otra muchacha.

-Adiós, Harry –contestó Luna desde detrás de la jaula que llevaba en brazos.

Harry caminó con paso rápido para llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts. Cuando finalmente llegó al colegio, le faltaba el resuello, pero aun así subió las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor de dos en dos. Entró en la sala común a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y tropezó con una niña de primer curso.

-¡Ay! –murmuró la muchacha morena. Harry creía recordar que se llamaba Rosie Valentine.

-Perdona –se excusó Harry, la levantó con rapidez, sin detenerse, y al ver que Ron no estaba allí se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos mientras la niña le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de sexto curso y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Ron?

Su amigo estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, todavía calzado y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Al verle entrar se incorporó un poco.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal estás? –Harry se sintió estúpido al hacer aquella pregunta, porque sabía de antemano que Ron iba a rehuirle.

-¿A qué te refieres? –tal y como Harry se imaginaba: Ron le había contestado con frialdad, como insinuándole que cambiara de tema en el acto. Harry tomó aliento y decidió coger la sartén por el mango, ignorando la incomodidad que sentía:

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –contestó-. Y si no lo sabes, ya te lo explico yo –añadió con rabia al ver que Ron se empeñaba en negar la evidencia.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada –le cortó Ron antes de que siguiera. Su tono de voz seguía siendo bastante seco y parecía tenso.

Harry se sentó en su cama, que estaba al lado de la de su amigo, y sacó de un cajón de la mesita de noche unas ranas de chocolate que le quedaban desde las Navidades. Le lanzó una a Ron y el dulce le cayó sobre el vientre. El pelirrojo la cogió y después de quitarle el envoltorio se la metió en la boca. Al menos, pensó Harry comiéndose otra rana, su amigo todavía tenía apetito. Y tratándose de Ron, eso significaba mucho; mientras Ron continuara comiendo, nada era demasiado grave.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensativos. Harry se preguntó dónde estaría Hermione en aquel momento y si se imaginaba aquella situación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó al final.

Desde la cama de al lado le llegó una risa amarga.

-Pues lo de siempre… dentro de un rato bajar a cenar. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-No sé... ¿por qué no hablas con ella y se lo cuentas? –masculló Harry, molesto por su corportamiento.

-¡Oh, sí, claro! –soltó Ron con sarcasmo, sin moverse apenas. Y por un momento pareció olvidar que se había dedicado a ignorar la conversación referente a Hermione-. ¡Que buena idea! Tiene novio pero no importa, yo me meto entre los dos y le digo que me... que ella me... –Ron se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sus orejas enrojecían.

Harry chascó la lengua con exasperación.

-No puedes asegurar que Viktor y Hermione sean más que amigos y sigo creyendo que deberías hablar con ella. Yo creo que él no es su tipo.

-Pero... ¿es que no lo entiendes! –de repente Ron parecía desesperado-. No se lo puedo decir porque...

-¿Por qué? –intentó ayudarle Harry.

-Porque ella es mi amiga –concluyó Ron. Harry lo contempló atentamente-. Tal vez si le digo lo que siento... quizá nada vuelva a ser como antes. No quiero arriesgarme a eso. Además, ella ya lo sabe, o por lo menos lo intuye, estoy seguro. Hermione no es tonta.

-¿Por qué crees que lo sabe? –Harry estaba sorprendido. 

-Bueno... –Ron le miró durante un instante a los ojos y después bajo la mirada-. Verás, una vez... casi la... la besé.

-¿Qué! –Harry se atragantó con un trozo de chocolate que tenía en la boca-. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Recuerdas el castigo de Binns? –Harry asintió y advirtió que a Ron se le escapaba una sonrisa al recordarlo-. Bueno, pues fue allí. Estábamos ordenando unas estanterías y empezamos a hablar de Quien-tú... de Voldemort y ella dijo que tenía miedo, que todo esto no había hecho nada más que empezar y entonces yo la abra...bueno, la intenté consolar, pero… Resumiendo, Binns nos interrumpió –Ron, que había dicho todo aquello muy rápido, enmudeció, ruborizado.

-No me contaste nada –le reprochó Harry, que seguía intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Le resultaba extraño estar hablando de Hermione como chica y no como amiga. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-Ya, bueno, tampoco pasó nada.

-Pero lo de Luna sí que me lo contaste.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No es lo mismo. Hermione es nuestra amiga desde que entramos en Hogwarts y siempre la hemos visto así, como a una amiga... En fin, da igual, ella está con Krum, ya lo has visto –Ron pronunció "Krum" como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo -. Ya es demasiado tarde –añadió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices que es demasiado tarde? –la mente de Harry trabajaba a una velocidad de vértigo. Ron le miró con incredulidad-. Espera, espera, no me mires como si estuviera loco...

-Pues, sinceramente...

-Escúchame, hombre. A ver... ¿cómo reaccionó ella cuando estuviste a punto de besarla en el despacho de Binns?

-Ya te he dicho que Binns apareció de repente y nos interrumpió –murmuró Ron con voz aburrida como si Harry fuera un niño pequeño y medio tonto.

-Vale, pero... ¿qué habría pasado si en ese momento Binns no hubiera entrado en el despacho?

-Pues que... nos hubiéramos besado –dijo Ron, sin saber adónde quería llegar su amigo.

-¡Claro¿Lo entiendes?

-¿El qué¿Qué Binns es un inoportuno idiota?

-¡No! Tú mismo lo has dicho: si Binns no hubiera aparecido de repente os habríais besado.

-Harry, creo que te repites.

-Pero¿es que no te das cuenta¡Hermione no se apartó cuando te acercaste a ella!

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-¡Sí! –Harry parecía triunfante, mientras que Ron no estaba tan ilusionado-. Escúchame...

-Deja el tema ya¿quieres? –Ron parecía molesto.

-Pero…

-¡Déjalo! No te ofendas, pero¡se te da de pena aconsejar a la gente sobre todo esto!

Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió no decir nada más. Al menos por el momento. Estuvieron allí un rato hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron que por las escaleras se oían pasos de alumnos que subían a sus habitaciones. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe:

-...y el dueño de Honeydukes me ha dicho que está pensando en sacar al mercado una nueva gama de golosinas con sabor a pescado –decía Dean-. Ya sabéis: salmón, sardinas, merluza y demás. Pero le he comentado que no sé si sería muy rentable, porque a mucha gente no le gusta el pescado, así que me ha dicho que se lo volverá a pensar. ¡Hola! –saludó al ver a Harry y Ron. 

-Hola –respondió Harry a Dean y a Seamus, que había entrado detrás de él. Ron simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto? Os habéis perdido una ronda gratis de cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas por ser el cumpleaños de Madame Rosmerta –anuncio Seamus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron y después se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah, por cierto –dijo Dean mientras se quitaba el abrigo-, nos hemos encontrado con Hermione en Hogsmeade y nos ha preguntado por vosotros.

-Caramba¿todavía se acuerda de que existimos? –las palabras de Ron rebosaban sarcasmo.

Seamus, que se había sentado en su cama y estaba inclinado hacia delante desatándose los cordones de los zapatos, levantó la vista sorprendido y enarcó las cejas en dirección a Harry. Éste volvió a encogerse de hombros. Dean, que parecía no enterarse de nada, continuó hablando:

-¿Y sabéis con quién estaba¡Con el buscador de Bulgaria! Aquél que fue campeón de Dumstrang en el Torneo de hace unos años... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Viktor Krum –la voz de Ron cada vez parecía más sombría. 

-Sí, ese, Viktor Krum. ¿No tenías tú un poster suyo, Ron?

-¿Yo tenía un póster de ese?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Ehh... ¿Qué os parece si bajamos a cenar? –intervino Harry pensando que la conversación se estaba tornando peligrosa. 

-Buena idea –Ron se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, siguiendo a Harry.

-Nosotros bajaremos dentro de un rato –informó Seamus.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Dean cuando Ron estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral-. Cuando veáis a Hermione¿le podéis pedir un autógrafo de Krum para mí?

Sin contestarle, Ron cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, muchos alumnos disfrutaban ya de la cena. Fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron un poco separados de un grupo de chicas de cuarto que se enseñaban las compras de la tarde unas a otras.

Llevaban comiendo un buen rato y ya casi habían acabado con el postre (tarta de chocolate) cuando Harry, mirando hacia la puerta, susurró:

-Mira, ahí viene Hermione.

Ron levantó la cabeza un segundo para después volver a concentrarse en su postre como si no hubiera visto una tarta en su vida. La chica llegó hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos sentados y se dejó caer en el asiento de enfrente.

-Pfff... estoy agotada –dijo a modo de saludo a la vez que llenaba su plato de ensalada. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué sentirse incómodo, se suponía que nada había cambiado.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? –preguntó Hermione sin dejar de comer-. Os estuve buscando.

-Pues... –Harry dudó.

-Estuvimos en Las Tres Escobas –contestó Ron con voz suave, como contenida.

-Pues no os he visto –añadió Hermione, tras mirar extrañada a Ron por su tono de voz.

-Es que volvimos pronto.

Definitivamente, la voz de Ron era demasiado suave como para considerarla normal. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero tras pensarlo de nuevo, se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca.

-Dean nos ha dicho que Viktor Krum ha venido a visitarte –dijo Harry cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo como para ignorarlo. Acto seguido sintió un brutal pisotón que, sin lugar a dudas, le había propinado Ron.

Hermione levantó la vista de su cena y, ruborizada, paso la mirada de uno a otro, como si de repente entendiera algo, antes de contestar:

-Sí, ha venido, pero no sólo para verme a mí. Me ha estado contando que Dumbledore se puso en contacto con él y que van a reunirse.

-¿Con Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tragó y volvió a hablar:

-Por lo visto, Dumbledore confía lo suficiente en él como para que Viktor le tenga al tanto de lo que sucede en Durmstrang. Creo que están hablando ahora. No estoy segura, pero creo que Viktor está liderando el movimiento anti-Voldemort en Dumstrag..

-¿Y qué puede pasar en Durmstrang que le interese a Dumbledore? –intervino Harry, que creyó escuchar algo similar a "Vicky el héroe" desde donde se encontraba Ron. 

-No lo sé, Viktor no me lo ha dicho –admitió Hermione-. Aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver con Karkarov.

-Karkarov... –Harry casi había olvidado por completo al director búlgaro. 

-No sé qué importancia pueda tener Karkarov –comentó Ron en voz alta-, pero, según lo que oímos en cuarto, era un mortífago y huyó de Voldemort; así que no estará muy contento con él¿no? Seguro que se está escondiendo y no creo que haya regresado a Durmstrang. Sería demasiado obvio.

-¿Entonces qué interés puede tener Dumbledore en Durmstrang? –insistió Harry.

Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros y, acto seguido, los dos estiraron el brazo sobre la mesa para coger el último trozo de tarta que quedaba en la bandeja. Al darse cuenta, los dos se detuvieron a unos pocos centímetros y Ron crispó los dedos antes de aparte la mano de golpe.

-Cógelo tú –murmuró el chico, azorado.

Harry vio que Hermione volvía a sorprenderse y no era para menos, porque en condiciones normales, Ron se habría tirado en plancha sobre la mesa para alcanzar la tarta.

Esperaron hasta que Hermione terminó de cenar y después volvieron los tres juntos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Durante los siguientes días, Ron volvió a comportarse con normalidad, aunque en algunas ocasiones, cuando Hermione decía algo como "Nos vemos luego, que he quedado con Viktor" en su cara se formaba la misma mueca que habría adquirido si hubiera bebido leche agria. No discutió con Hermione en ningún momento y en vez de "Vicky" decía "Krum", como si no quisiera enfurecer a la chica con aquel tema.

Sin embargo, también Hermione parecía querer evitar el tema, y mencionaba lo menos posible al chico búlgaro, que parecía que se quedaría unos días en las inmediaciones.

El domingo transcurrió tranquilamente. Los tres amigos estuvieron haciendo los deberes en la sala común durante prácticamente todo el día, con la intención de terminarlos lo antes posible para tener las vacaciones libres. A media tarde, Hermione cerró sus libros, se despidió de los dos chicos y salió por el retrato dejándolos solos. Harry estaba seguro de que sería capaz de adivinar con quién se reuniría la chica, pero como Ron estaba concentrado en una redacción de Herbología, o al menos eso parecía, decidió no sacar el tema.

Aquella noche, se fueron a las habitaciones nada más cenar, y Harry logró dejar la mente en blanco antes de dormir. 

Al día siguiente, a Harry lo despertaron unos gritos y unas risas en el dormitorio. Cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselas, una bola de pelo color canela pasó corriendo por encima de su edredón. 

-¡Eh! –exclamó sorprendido.

De golpe, alguien descorrió las cortinas de dosel de su cama y el chico parpadeó deslumbrado.

-¡Por aquí! –gritó una voz femenina-. ¡Oh, lo siento, Harry! 

-Pero... ¿qué...?

Al ponerse las gafas el muchacho reconoció a Parvati.

-Es _Crookshanks_, el gato de Hermione. Se ha escapado.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama para calzarse las zapatillas y se puso en pie rápidamente. El dormitorio, a pesar de ser bastante amplio para los cinco chicos, en aquel momento parecía abarrotado.

Hermione, Lavender y Parvati estaban en el centro de la habitación, ya vestidas con el uniforme escolar y mirando a su alrededor en busca del felino. Mientras que Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía incomoda, las dos amigas no paraban de reír, agachándose para mirar debajo de las camas.

-¡Ahí! –grito Seamus, señalando en dirección a la cama de Neville, que en aquel momento se restregaba los ojos soñoliento.

Neville soltó un alarido de terror al ver que unas figuras se abalanzaban sobre él. La cama crujió y se rompió entre gritos, quejidos, risas y... un maullido lastimero.

-¡Cuidado! –Hermione corrió hacia la cama, intentando encontrar a _Crookshanks_. De repente, se escuchó un bufido furioso:

-¡Ajgh! –desde la cama, Seamus se quitó de encima una cosa color canela y la lanzó por los aires.

-¡Seamus! –gritó Hermione, horrorizada.

_Crookshanks_ corrió entre las camas sin dejar que su dueña lo atrapara y volviendo a desaparecer de la vista. Mientras, Harry ayudaba a sus compañeros a levantarse de aquel revoltijo de sabanas y maderas que poco antes había sido la cama de Neville. Éste, que estaba debajo de todos, necesitó que Harry y Dean tiraran de él para poder incorporarse. 

-¿Estáis locos? –les preguntó cuando por fin logró mantenerse en pie.

Entretanto, Hermione, agachada en el suelo y mirando debajo de la cama de Dean, se dirigía a Seamus:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarlo por ahí como si fuera una almohada?

-Si lo prefieres le dejo que me saque los ojos. ¿Tú has visto cómo me ha dejado la cara? –Seamus señalo su propio rostro, que estaba lleno de arañazos.

-¡Eso ha sido porque le has asustado!

-¿Dónde está el gato ahora? –intervino Parvati rehaciéndose la trenza y riéndose.

-No lo sé –murmuró Hermione volviendo a mirar por debajo de la cama.

-Está aquí –anunció Ron sacando a _Crookshanks_ de entre las sabanas de su cama. El gato pareció reconocerlo, porque dejó que el chico lo cogiera en brazos y no dejó de ronronear hasta que Ron se lo pasó a Hermione.

-Gracias, Ron –dijo la chica cogiendo a _Crookshanks_ con sumo cuidado.

-Bueno, pues si lo has encontrado, nosotras nos vamos –informó Lavender siguiendo a Parvati hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh! –inquirió Neville débilmente mirando su cama-. ¿Y qué hago yo con todo esto? 

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Hermione, como esperando que ella sacara una solución de la manga.

-Desde luego... –la chica puso los ojos en blanco y sujetando a su mascota con un brazo, sacó su varita de un bolsillo y apuntó a la cama rota-: _¡Reparo!_

La cama quedó como nueva y la chica salió del dormitorio masculino. Desde las escaleras, donde algunos curiosos habían salido al oír los gritos, se oyó a unos chicos de segundo: 

-¿Qué hace aquí una chica? 

-¡Calla, que es una prefecta!

Neville cerró la puerta del dormitorio y los chicos empezaron a ponerse el uniforme. Seamus se miraba la cara en un espejo:

-Vaya con el gatito... y Hermione también... como saca las uñas…–miró a Harry y a Ron-, ya sé que es vuestra amiga, pero ha estado un poco borde teniendo en cuenta que estabamos ayudándole a buscar su gato...

-Bueno, es que tú también... cuando has tirado al gato por ahí, parecía que lo habías confundido con una bludger – contestó Ron-.Y lo de la cama también ha tenido lo suyo.

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

-Casi me matáis de un susto cuando os habéis tirado en plancha sobre mí. 

-Neville, no hay quien te entienda –Dean se acercó a ellos con un peine en la mano-. Si yo hubiera visto a Lavender y Parvati corriendo hacia mí, no me habría asustado precisamente...

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que Neville enrojecía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Caray¡Ya son las diez menos cuarto! –exclamó Seamus mirando su reloj-. Dean, no nos da tiempo de ir a desayunar, tendremos que salir hacia Hogsmeade dentro de poco para coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y cerró su baúl con llave.

-Harry y yo nos quedamos aquí. ¿Adónde os vais vosotros de vacaciones? –preguntó Ron.

-Yo me voy a casa de unos tíos de Cornualles –anunció Dean con una sonrisa-. No saben que estudio aquí, son muggles, ya sabéis, como toda mi familia. Piensan que estoy en un internado y que dentro de un par de años iré a la universidad para estudiar Arquitectura o algo así. 

-Arqui... ¿qué? –preguntaron al unísono Ron y Neville, que eran los únicos que provenían de familias compuestas solamente por magos.

-Arquitectura –aclaró Seamus-. Yo pasaré la mitad de las vacaciones con la familia de mi padre, que también son muggles, y la otra mitad con la familia de mi madre, que son magos.

-¿Y tú, Neville? –le preguntó Harry al otro chico.

-Yo me quedo aquí.

Poco después, Dean y Seamus se despidieron hasta el regreso de las vacaciones y salieron cargados con sus baúles. Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común, acompañados por Neville, y allí jugaron con los naipes explosivos.

Se notaba que las vacaciones habían comenzado, porque la torre de Gryffindor estaba mucho más vacía de lo normal. En las otras casas tampoco había muchos alumnos, lo que quedó patente a la hora de la comida. En todo el colegio no debían quedar más de un centenar de estudiantes.

Cuando los tres amigos estaban sentados en la mesa sirviéndose en el plato algunas de las comidas preparadas especialmente para las vacaciones (los menús solían mejorar durante las fiestas), en la puerta del Gran Comedor aparecieron Ginny y Hermione, acompañadas por un chico alto y moreno. La chica pelirroja iba hablando con el chico mientras Hermione reía. Sin embargo, a ésta se le heló la risa en los labios al ver a Harry, Ron y Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No me lo puedo creer –masculló Ron al verlos.

Los recién llegados se sentaron junto a los tres muchachos; Hermione y su acompañante al lado de Neville y Ginny enfrente, junto a Harry y Ron. 

-Cuanto tiempo sin "verrrnos", "Harrry" –saludó el chico.

Harry le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, porque tenía la boca llena de pastel de carne.

-Viktor va a venir a menudo a Hogwarts en los próximos días –explicó Hermione, con un tono que rayaba la justificación-, así que es posible que coma con nosotros algunas veces.

Todos se quedaron callados, lo que dio paso a un silencio incómodo y tenso. Harry sabía que todos los presentes conocían la razón de que se produjera aquella tirantez; excepto tal vez el propio Krum y, por supuesto, Neville, que dirigía la mirada de uno a otro, extrañado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-¡Harry! –el chico se giró al oír que alguien lo llamaba, aliviado de poder escaquearse por unos segundos de aquella situación. Era Katie Bell-. Verás, este año me quedaré aquí durante las vacaciones de Pascua, y quería preguntarte si continuaremos con los entrenamientos o si prefieres esperar hasta que nos reunamos todos dentro de dos semanas.

-Pues... –Harry miró a lo largo de la mesa buscando con la mirada al resto de los jugadores del equipo-. ¿Quiénes estamos aquí?

-Sólo faltan Daijhiro y Jack –intervino Ginny, que también parecía aliviada de poder tomar parte en la conversación.

-Entonces continuaremos con los entrenamientos, los martes y los viernes. A la hora de siempre.

-De acuerdo¡nos vemos! –Katie echó a correr hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, donde un grupo de estudiantes de distintas casas la esperaba.

Cuando Katie se fue, todos habían terminado ya de comer, y Hermione le dijo a Krum:

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la sala común de Gryffindor? A estas horas no habrá prácticamente nadie.

Harry enarcó las cejas sin poder evitar la sorpresa, aunque nadie pareció percibirlo. Ron intervino en la conversación:

-No puedes subir a nadie que no sea de la torre, Hermione, ya lo sabes. Eres prefecta.

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida, como si no esperara aquellas palabras. Parecía nerviosa, pero, a pesar de todo, miró fijamente a Ron:

-Sólo es una visita para que vea la sala común. No creo que eso moleste a nadie¿no?

Ron se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, pero el chico búlgaro pareció intuir algo, porque dijo:

-No es "necesarrio" que vea la "torrre" de "Grryffindorr", "Herrmione", si hay algún "prroblema" podemos...

-No hay ningún problema, vamos ahora –Hermione se levantó de la mesa con ímpetu y, junto a Krum, salió del Gran Comedor. 

-"Sólo es una visita para que vea la sala común" –Ron imito la voz aguda de Hermione-. ¡Ja¡Como si yo no supiera lo que ese tipo pretende subiendo a la torre de Gryffindor! Ah, pero se va a llevar un chasco cuando vea que las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas se convierten en tobogán al intentar subirlas.

-Ron, creo que estás exager... –intentó cortarle Ginny sin mucho éxito. 

-¿Y qué es eso de que comerá aquí algunas veces? –parecía que Ron pensaba en voz alta-. ¿Es que donde se hospeda no dan comidas? Si no yo le podría recomendar un par de restaurantes... Cabeza de Puerco, por ejemplo. Con un poco de suerte igual se envenena...

-Ron, en serio, te estás comportando como un crío caprichoso –Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pero Ron hizo caso omiso de su hermana y no dejó de murmurar en voz baja ante la mirada de sorpresa de Neville, que, obviamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ginny hizo rodar los ojos, como solía hacer Hermione, e intercambió con Harry una mirada muy explícita: Ron no estaba actuando de la mejor manera, de eso podía estar seguro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy.Y para los que dejaron review en el anterior capítulo...**

**Saiyuri11: hola! cuanto tiempo desde el último cap! no hemos tenido apenas tiempo para el fic, pero la historia no se va a quedar inconclusa. En cuanto al cap anterior, no sabemos si lo recordaras, xD, pero Harry descubrió un nuevo poder que puede serle de mucha utilidad. Y en cuanto a este cap.. ¿qué te ha parecido la aparición repentina de krum? Esperamos que sigas el fic a pesar de haber tardado tanto en actualizar. besos!**

**saralpp: hola! ya sabemos que hemos tardado uchisimo en subir cap nuevo, pero bueno, esperaos que este te haya gustado y eso lo compense un poquito. En cuanto al poder de harry, pues sí, tenías razón, lo usó genial con ron, porque con lo lento que es con herione... aunque ahora que ha llegado kru a escena...¿quien sabe? a lo ejor se pone las pilas... o a lo ejorno... besos!**


End file.
